Destinos Alterados Trad desde Altered Destinies
by tashkent
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort pero a un altísimo precio. Aberforth presenta un plan de viajar en el pasado y matar a Voldemort cuando niño pero Harry tendrá que quedarse por diez años. Podrá Harry alterar el destino del mundo mágico? WWII, Grindewald, etc. Atencion! Fic escrito con anterioridad al libro RM.
1. Capitulo 1 Dolor

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Este primer capítulo fue corregido ampliamente y para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Dolor**

Lord Voldemort cayó exhausto al suelo, con su túnica oscura manchada por su propia sangre que aún brotaba de sus profundas heridas. Su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado a la altura del codo, y si bien la herida que había sido cauterizada por la misma energía de la maldición que lo había amputado no sangraba, era extremadamente dolorosa. El hechicero tenebroso quiso convocar su varita, desesperado, pero no tuvo éxito.

Un par de botas y una andrajosa túnica aparecieron frente a él y con un esfuerzo miró con odio al joven que lo había derrotado y que había cogido su propia varita. Ni siquiera el odio que sentía al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda pudo evitar que sintiera cómo su vida y su magia se escurrían de su cuerpo.

El ataque había sido llevado a cabo a la perfección. El traidor a la sangre Weasley, amigo de Potter, y la sangre sucia Granger habían sido capturados dos semanas atrás y, utilizando al traidor de Snape, Voldemort, los mortífagos y sus aliados emboscaron por sorpresa a los Aurores y miembros de la Orden en Hogsmeade.

Tanto Potter como los sobrevivientes de la Orden y de los Aurores tuvieron que ver, inmovilizados, cómo Voldemort tiraba con el máximo desdén los cuerpos inertes y deshechos de sus amigos al suelo. Draco Malfoy, presente junto a los mortífagos, fue obligado por su amo a efectuar un Imperius sobre el único amigo de Potter que no había muerto. El pelirrojo, sin voluntad alguna sobre su cuerpo, tomó su varita y mutiló en pedazos el cuerpo de su novia Granger para luego ser liberado de la maldición. Éste, al ver lo que había hecho con el cuerpo ya muerto de su novia, cayó de rodillas con un grito desgarrador que llenó el tétrico ambiente. Las risas de los mortífagos se escuchaban de fondo, y cuando Ron Weasley levantó su cabeza para mirarlos con la ira atravesada en sus ojos, una explosión verde acabó con su vida.

Tal como estaba planeado, Potter enloqueció y la batalla final comenzó. Los mortífagos habían dirigido lo que quedaba de la Orden y de los Aurores hacia el castillo, entablando una furibunda batalla mientras Voldemort y Potter se batían a duelo. No mucho tiempo después los cuerpos de los mortífagos y de sus oponentes se hallaban esparcidos por doquier, y el castillo había quedado en ruinas salvo por la torre de astronomía.

En la locura de la batalla, Ginny Weasley vio cómo Harry volaba y se estrellaba contra el suelo producto de un hechizo explosivo de Voldemort, y distrajo momentáneamente al mago tenebroso para que su amigo pudiera recuperarse; esa decisión le costó cara ya que no pudo ver al troll que se había acercado por detrás y que terminó golpeándola fuertemente con un garrote.

Harry sólo pudo mirar con incredulidad cómo su novia moría instantáneamente por haber salvado su vida. Voldemort comenzó a reír y eso provocó un estallido de ira y furia en el muchacho como nunca antes había experimentado. El mago tenebroso dejó de reír al ver cómo su enemigo había comenzado a emitir un brillo e, instantes después, un rayo y una incontenible onda de fuerza brotó de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para generar su más poderoso escudo defensivo y pudo contener gran parte de esa energía, pero no toda. El troll fue arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás, con sus gruesos huesos rompiéndose por completo, y él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, cayó maltrecho, chamuscado e indefenso al suelo.

"Parece que la Profecía te ha favorecido, Potter, pero no disfrutarás tu victoria!" Rugió el moribundo Voldemort, envuelto en dolor. No era justo! Después de tantos estudios y sacrificios, había sido derrotado por un joven sin talento ni habilidad.

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el elegido, se paró casi sobre el destrozado cuerpo del que había asesinado a todos sus seres queridos. A sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus, a todos los Weasley, a Hermione, a Dumbledore y a muchos inocentes más.

Potter miró hacia el cuerpo de Ginny; habían establecido un lazo mágico durante el año anterior, y su muerte había desencadenado la enorme explosión de energía que había brotado de él y había acabado con la guerra. "Por qué? Por qué tuviste que hacer todo esto?" Fue la angustiada pregunta del muchacho.

Voldemort pudo reír entre dientes y siseó: "Por qué? He aprendido que el mundo nunca es justo y que el fuerte toma al débil. Para el vencedor va el botín."

Potter levantó su varita con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y apuntó al mago tenebroso caído. "Yo he aprendido la misma lección. El mundo no es justo, pero tienes que intentarlo. Reducto!"

El hechizo explosivo dio en la cabeza de su enemigo, de su Némesis, y estalló en pedazos. La segunda guerra había concluido.

***** Seis meses después *****

El héroe del mundo mágico se tumbó sobre la mesa de su cocina, completamente ebrio debido al whisky de fuego. Los últimos seis meses habían sido una tortura para él y varias veces se había sorprendido apuntándose con su varita. No tenía razón alguna para vivir ya que todos sus seres queridos habían sido asesinados, y ese día cumplía dieciocho años, por lo que se sentía peor aún y sumamente deprimido.

La comunidad mágica había festejado una semana entera el final de Voldemort y de la guerra, y todos querían agradecerle a su salvador y héroe. El Ministerio había sido casi por completo destruido, y sus funcionarios sobrevivientes insistían en que Potter se transformara en el nuevo ministro, no para que los dirigiera sino como una figura que pudiera mantener sus posiciones. Acaso no se daban cuenta de que él no quería ser una persona pública? Todo lo que él quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

Después de esa horrible primera semana, Harry tomó la decisión de esconderse en la cabaña de Hagrid, en Hogwarts. El colegio había sido dañado en su totalidad y era inhabitable, y los integrantes del Ministerio debatían acerca de cerrarlo y reubicarlo en una más moderna y conveniente locación. La sola idea de ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los últimos graduados de Hogwarts lo deprimía aún más.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado ante un ruido, e hizo un colosal esfuerzo en levantar su pesada cabeza de la mesa. Notó a alguien sentado frente a él, en esa misma mesa, aunque veía borroso. Al ponerse sus lentes, se shockeó.

"Profesor Dumbledore?"

La figura se levantó y agarró a Harry de la parte de atrás de su sucia camiseta. "Chico estúpido, eres repugnante".

Potter estaba confundido, mientras la figura lo llevaba de malos modos fuera de la cabaña. Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore ahí? Había muerto durante su sexto año, dos años atrás!"

Su mente ebria y confusa repentinamente sintió un shock frío y húmedo. Su cabeza estaba sumergida en agua y no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Luchó como pudo contra la mano que le sostenía con fuerza el cuello y finalmente pudo soltarse.

"Qué demonios…" Bramó Potter dando una necesaria bocanada de aire, pero su grito fue interrumpido ya que nuevamente su cabeza terminó debajo del agua del barril. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la fuerza que lo sumergía volvió a soltarlo.

Se empujó a sí mismo lejos del barril y cayó sentado en la tierra del suelo. Tosía y respiraba como podía, sintiendo sus pulmones repletos de agua. Podía sentirse más miserable?

Aún confundido y entumecido, pudo ver cómo un vaso lleno de líquido flotaba frente a su propia cara, y una brusca y conocida voz que le ordenaba beberlo.

Harry agarró el vaso y bebió su contenido de un sorbo.

"Por Merlín, esto es horrible!" Maldijo Harry.

Sin embargo, unos momentos después de beberse esa espantosa poción, Harry sintió cómo su mente se clarificaba rápidamente por primera vez en tres semanas de alcoholismo. Recién en ese momento pudo observar a su atacante.

El parecido seguía resultándole increíble, aunque mirándolo con detenimiento podía distinguir diferencias, como la falta del característico centelleo en la mirada de Dumbledore. En cambio, vio ira en sus ojos.

"Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó parcamente Harry.

"Buscando alguna cabra." Le contestó Aberforth, más agriamente aún, pero provocó la primer sonrisa de Harry en meses.

Con cierta dificultad, siguió al hermano de Albus a la cabaña y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. Harry echó a un lado la botella casi vacía de whisky, que le revolvió el estómago de sólo verla.

"Ha sido difícil ubicarte, muchacho." Dijo Aberforth.

"Eso quise. No pude soportar las celebraciones."

"Tuve miedo de hallar sólo tu cuerpo."

Harry no contestó.

"Tu cicatriz se ha desvanecido casi por completo. Debemos actuar con rapidez." Dijo Aberforth nuevamente.

"Qué quiere decir? Deje en paz mi cicatriz, si se desvanece será mucho mejor para mí." Le contestó Harry con malas pulgas.

Aberforth meneó su cabeza. "No, la necesitamos. Te he estado buscando por un mes. No quieres una oportunidad de enmendar este desastre?"

"Qué? Cómo?" Preguntó el muchacho sin comprender.

"Quiero decir, que puedas salvar a mi hermano, a tus padres, a todos!" Agregó Aberforth.

Harry había quedado pasmado ante la idea pero no sabía cómo podría hacerse. Estaban todos muertos!

Aberforth dibujó una leve y maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. "Robaremos una página del propio libro de Voldemort. Lo mataremos cuando aún era un niño."

El muchacho abrió sus ojos sorprendido; por primera vez desde la batalla sintió que su cerebro funcionaba y se volvía a poner en movimiento. "Cómo… haremos… eso?"

"Retrocederás al pasado, buscarás a ese mal nacido cuando era aún un bebé y lo matarás. Simple."

Harry bufó del fastidio, desilusionado. "No se puede viajar tan atrás en el tiempo."

"He podido encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Puedo sobrecargar un gira tiempo mágicamente, pero tiene un costo." Explicó Aberforth, pero como Harry sólo levantó sus cejas como respuesta, continuó: "En primer lugar, quedarás varado en el pasado por un largo rato."

"Qué quiere decir? Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé con exactitud, pero supongo que entre diez y doce años. La magia del gira tiempo necesita recargarse."

Pensativo, a Harry no le pareció un precio excesivo. Diez años a cambio de salvar a todos sus seres queridos? No tenía problema alguno con ello. "Y en segundo lugar?"

Aberforth suspiró. "Esta es un área desconocida de la magia y existen muchos riesgos. Nadie ha ido tan lejos y el comportamiento de los gira tiempo se torna volátil e inestable a medida que se sobrecargan. Además, accidentalmente puedes alterar algo del pasado que no parece relacionado con la misión y cambiarlo todo; a tu regreso puedes encontrar un mundo aún peor que éste. Y cuando regreses en el tiempo muy posiblemente tengas los recuerdos de estos tiempos contigo, pero ningún recuerdo de tu nueva vida en el pasado, no lo sé."

"Por qué yo? Por qué no lo hace usted?" Preguntó Harry abrumado, luego de unos momentos asimilando toda esa información.

"Tu cicatriz, muchacho! Te conecta con Voldemort, y puedes utilizar esa conexión para facilitarte la búsqueda. No sabemos casi nada de él y sería un gran contratiempo tener que buscarlo por toda Inglaterra. Además, yo existo en esos tiempos y mi firma mágica se duplicaría, lo que conlleva grandes riesgos y desenlaces inesperados. Imagina que cada vez que alguien me envíe una lechuza habrá una chance de 50-50 en el que la reciba, y así el secreto no duraría."

"Albus era un estúpido pedante y cometió muchos errores, pero era mi hermano y lo quiero de vuelta." Concluyó Aberforth.

El cerebro de Potter bullía. Le resultaba increíble tener la chance de prevenir que Voldemort se transforme en un peligro para todo el mundo mágico. Y le resultó enfermiza (como mínimo) la idea de asesinar a un infante, aunque si lo pensaba sería casi como una revancha ya que él había querido matarlo cuando tenía sólo un año de vida. Los centenares de vidas que salvaría lo calmaron un poco y aliviaron su culpa; después de todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer durante la guerra, esto parecía sencillo.

"Cuándo empezamos?" Dijo finalmente ante un expectante Aberforth.

Los dos magos planificaron largamente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Sólo habría una posibilidad para que el plan resultara, y si tenían éxito podrían cambiar el curso de la historia para siempre.

Potter accedió a encontrarse con Aberforth al día siguiente, cerca de la cabaña de los gritos. El hermano de Albus le había dicho que reaparecería en el mismo lugar desde el cual saldría de su línea de tiempo, y la cabaña aún no había sido construida en aquellos tiempos. Esto evitaría cualquier mirada curiosa que sorprendiera la llegada de Potter, y como además el sitio era un prado no corría riesgos de aparecerse dentro de algún árbol u otra cosa.

Dedicó todo el día de la misión preparándose. Retiró una gran cantidad de galleons de la bóveda familiar de Gringott´s ya que, como Aberforth le había dicho, pasaría diez años en el pasado. Aprovechó su visita al callejón Diagonal para hacer algunas compras, en especial un costoso y antiguo baúl con un útil encantamiento de extensión interno, en donde metió ropa de la época y muchos libros relacionados con magia, historia muggle y mágica, leyes y varios más. No se había olvidado de empacar, además, sus túnicas de guerra, su capa de invisibilidad o el mapa de los Merodeadores, por nombrar sólo algunos.

Ya en el atardecer, se apareció en la cabaña de Hagrid, algo imposible de realizar si el castillo de Hogwarts estuviera funcionando y sus encantamientos de protección activados. Con su varita achicó el pesado baúl hasta un tamaño que consideró apropiado, y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No le agradaba vestirse como solían vestirse sus abuelos pero no tenía opción; una vez que estuvo preparado, atravesó caminando buena parte de los terrenos del castillo para encontrarse con Aberforth en la cabaña de los gritos.

El anciano hechicero ya estaba preparando el ritual para sobrecargar el gira tiempo. Potter observaba cómo diseñaba una variedad de antiguas runas sobre el suelo, y así estuvo por unas dos horas hasta que le dijo a Potter que estaba todo listo.

"Recuerda, estarás en el pasado por aproximadamente doce años, y al segundo siguiente la magia te arrojará instantáneamente de vuelta a este tiempo. No puedes detenerlo ni acelerarlo." Como Harry asintió, continuó explicando. "El gira tiempo no aparecerá contigo en el pasado; para prevenir que éste se pierda o se dañe existirá astralmente hasta que finalice su recarga. Luego se reactivará y te traerá de vuelta."

Aberforth miró al muchacho. "Buena suerte. No nos defraudes."

"No lo haré."

El encantamiento se activó y Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, desapareció de su línea de tiempo.

Todo fue instantáneo, y no sintió absolutamente nada. Recordaba que tampoco había sentido nada la vez que había utilizado un gira tiempo con Hermione, pero creyó que al estar sobrecargado y al retroceder tanto tiempo en el pasado sería diferente. Sólo pudo percatarse de que ya no estaba en su época porque Aberforth y la cabaña habían desaparecido.

Agudizó su vista. El atardecer le permitió distinguir a lo lejos algunos techos de Hogsmeade por sobre los árboles cercanos, y luego de una rápida inspección a sus alrededores se dirigió al pueblo.

Descubrió, al llegar, que Hogsmeade casi no había cambiado durante más de cincuenta años, por lo menos su calle principal. Algunas pequeñas tiendas habían cambiado un poco pero las Tres Escobas lucía exactamente igual. Por el contrario, a medida que recorría la calle notó que en las afueras del pueblo y todo a su alrededor había nuevas casas (viejas para él) en construcción. No quiso seguir caminando ya que estaba sumamente nervioso, por lo que decidió ir a Las Tres Escobas.

Una vez dentro, pudo notar el cambio. Su decoración parecía vieja y anticuada (para él), y reconoció que le llevaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a los cambios. Se dirigió a la barra en donde un viejo mago leía El Profeta.

"Buenos días, caballero." Dijo el cantinero a modo de bienvenida. "Puedo ofrecerle algo en esta hermosa tarde?"

Potter ordenó un sándwich liviano y solicitó una copia del periódico. Una vez sentado en una de las mesas, abrió el periódico con su estómago estrujado por los nervios, y observó la parte superior del frente. 16 de Junio de 1934!

El muchacho agachó su cabeza suprimiendo un enorme insulto: había aparecido siete años después de lo previsto y eso no estaba en los planes. Un joven Voldemort (y futuro mago tenebroso) de siete años se hallaba en algún lugar de Londres, lo cual complicaba mucho las cosas.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos calmarse, e intentó olvidar el mal trago leyendo el periódico mientras comían su sándwich. El Profeta contenía una inusual cantidad de noticias del mundo muggle, especialmente de Alemania, y a medida que siguió leyendo cayó en la cuenta y emitió un gruñido de fastidio; Hermione lo hubiera fustigado por no haber investigado un poco mejor, aunque no había tenido casi nada de tiempo. El partido Nazi controlaba Alemania y, recordando algo de historia muggle, concluyó que la segunda guerra mundial comenzaría en 1939. Había llegado siete años después de lo previsto, y como si no fuera poco tendría que soportar vivir durante la peor guerra de la historia de la humanidad!

Recién ahora se percataba por qué El Profeta reflejaba tantas noticias sobre la creciente tensión entre Inglaterra y Alemania. El mago oscuro Grindelwald había sido un gran aliado de Hitler, quien siempre había estado fascinado por la magia. Grindelwald utilizaba al líder nazi para atacar a sus oponentes mágicos. El callejón Diagonal había sido un objetivo del intenso bombardeo de Londres por parte de Alemania.

Entre desesperado y fastidiado, se levantó y entabló una corta conversación con el cantinero. Le contó que vivía en Londres pero que quería mudarse fuera de la ciudad, y se enteró de que las nuevas casas que estaban en construcción en Hogsmeade estaban siendo vendidas por una oficina inmobiliaria situada en la calle principal.

Apuró su sándwich y salió de las Tres Escobas. El aire parecía más limpio, y el sol de la tarde más brillante. Miró hacia el castillo de Hogwarts que se elevaba a lo lejos y volvió a emocionarse. Si debía permanecer por doce años en esa época entonces buscaría alguna propiedad allí mismo, en el pueblo que tanto le gustaba y cerca de su verdadero hogar.

Potter se adentró por entre las nuevas casas en construcción, en reposo ya que era sábado, y se maravilló con los métodos mágicos que se utilizaban para construirlas. Casi todo lo que sabía de la magia provenía de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o de los Aurores, y reconocía que había grandes vacíos en su educación; le dio la impresión de que esas casas no se construían sino que crecían.

De pronto escuchó pasos acercándose, y tuvo que controlar su instinto para no adoptar una postura defensiva. "Puedo ayudarlo, señor?" Dijo una voz suave y femenina.

El muchacho se dio vuelta, quitando su mano del bolsillo interno en donde guardaba su varita, y recibió el enésimo shock del día. Acaso esa mujer era Ginny?

"Se encuentra bien, señor?"

Harry asintió como pudo, mientras su corazón retomaba su ritmo normal.

"Está usted interesado en alguna de estas propiedades?" Preguntó la mujer. Ahora que pudo mirarla mejor, era obvio que no podía ser Ginny aunque era sumamente parecida. Tenían casi la misma altura pero su cabello era de un pelirrojo más rubio que el típico rojo de los Weasley´s.

"Lo siento, la he confundido con otra persona. Mi nombre es James Evans y sí, estoy interesado en alguna propiedad aquí en Hogsmeade."

La joven bruja sonrió. "Encantada de conocerlo, señor Evans. Mi nombre es Anne Prewett."

Potter sonrió incrédulo para sus adentros. Claro que no era Ginny la muchacha que estaba parada frente a él, pero intuyó que se trataba de su abuela ya que recordaba que el apellido de soltera de Molly era Prewett. Y consideró brevemente la posibilidad de que alguien, en algún lugar, estuviera divirtiéndose con su vida haciéndosela cada vez más complicada.

_(Nota del autor: Sí, de hecho, lo estoy!)_

Harry y Anne pasaron un par de horas mirando algunas casas y discutiendo posibilidades. Descubrió que le recordaba mucho a Molly Weasley, y si Anne no era su madre probablemente sería alguna tía. La joven no lo trataba como a un chico de dieciocho años, y dedujo que su agobiada mirada y las heridas que aún no sanaban en su interior le hacían ver mayor.

Como lo tenía planeado, le narró a la joven Prewett que había sido criado en un pequeño asentamiento mágico de Australia, lo que podría cubrirlo de cualquier eventualidad relacionada con su acento o con alguna frase moderna que se le escapase.

El muchacho debía aguantar la sonrisa cuando discutían el precio de las propiedades que veían. Los precios de los ´30 eran increíblemente bajos y con los galleons que había retirado de su bóveda (suficientes para una vida bastante cómoda en los ´90) le alcanzaba para varias vidas de comodidad. Finalmente eligió una casa de cuatro dormitorios en las afueras del pueblo. Poseía los más modernos encantamientos domésticos para los ´30, algo que él podía remediar fácilmente una vez ubicado, y planificó mentalmente una visita al callejón Diagonal por la mañana del próximo día para comprar muebles y ropa.

Finalizó rápidamente la transacción para comprarla y la señora Prewett (Harry notó su anillo de bodas) se encargó eficientemente del papeleo. Acordó con la joven en que iría a Gringott´s al día siguiente por la mañana para abrir una bóveda y depositar sus galleons, para así poder transferir el monto para pagar la casa; finalmente se despidió de Anne y se dirigió por medio de la aparición al Caldero Chorreante para rentar un cuarto para pasar la noche.

Luego de una noche de sueño intranquilo y repleto de pesadillas (como los últimos seis meses), Harry bajó a tomar su desayuno. Le pareció extraño que no estuviera el cantinero que se llamaba Tom, y supuso que quizá aún no había nacido, pero no le pareció extraño que el lugar estuviera tan oscuro y sucio como siempre. Menos de una hora después Harry entraba al callejón: estaba atiborrado! Jamás había visto tantas brujas y tantos magos en un solo lugar! Parecían felices, lo cual le pareció lógico ya que aún faltaban algunos años para que comenzara la amenaza del joven Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Calculando aproximadamente la cantidad de personas que podía distinguir, se sorprendió de cuán severas habían sido las dos guerras contra el mago oscuro y cuántas personas habían resultado muertas.

Una vez dentro del banco, el segundo lugar más seguro según Hagrid, tuvo que hacer una fila de varios clientes hasta que por fin fue su turno ante el duende.

"Qué necesita?" Preguntó el duende sin ninguna gana.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es James Evans. Me gustaría hacer negocios con usted, podríamos beneficiarnos mutuamente. Puedo preguntar su nombre, señor?"

La expresión del duende fue de incredulidad, debido a lo inusual de la amabilidad. "Grintott es mi nombre. Qué clase de negocio quiere realizar?"

"Necesito abrir una bóveda, señor Grintott. Y tendrá que ser una de las grandes." Dijo Harry.

El duende entrecerró sus ojos. Un mago pudiente estaba siendo cortés con él?

"Vamos a mi oficina. Discutiremos el asunto en privado." El duende saltó de su alto banquillo y caminó por delante del muchacho; el asiento vacío fue ocupado rápidamente por otro duende.

"Cuál sería el monto que el señor quisiera depositar?" Preguntó Grintott, una vez sentados en su oficina.

"19.634.254 galleons." Respondió Harry.

El rostro del duende se transformó por la sorpresa. Quién era este mago desconocido que quería depositar tanto dinero?

Sin perder tiempo, el duende conjuró los formularios necesarios y los completó rápidamente. La única preocupación de Harry fue cuando le exigieron cinco gotas de su sangre para fines de identificación. Sabía que sus abuelos estaban vivos en ese tiempo y podía ser un problema.

Afortunadamente no lo fue. Si un Potter usara su sangre para buscar cualquier bóveda a la que tuviera acceso, Harry tendría que morir primero. Similarmente, Harry no podría acceder a la bóveda de la familia Potter hasta que ellos murieran.

El muchacho se sorprendió gratamente de lo rápido que se efectuó la transacción. En unos treinta minutos la bóveda estuvo configurada, la transferencia para su nueva casa efectuada y se abrió una cuenta de gastos. Los duendes, en especial Grintott, fueron amables para con él, por lo que lo nombró su administrador de cuenta.

Harry dedicó el resto de su visita al callejón Diagonal a comprar muebles para las cuatro habitaciones, el living, la cocina y el comedor. Tuvo que comprar, además, enseres de uso diario como vajilla, sábanas y platería ya que no tenía nada y tendría que pasar muchos años varado en ese tiempo. Al pasar por Flourish & Botts se percató de que precisaba de libros para su estudio, ya que buena parte de los que había traído consigo en el baúl aún no habían sido publicados.

Tuvo que comprar, también, una escoba y una lechuza, recargando pesadamente su cuenta de gastos. Si bien había traído su Saeta de Fuego, no podría mostrarla ni volar en ella con gente alrededor, así que eligió una buena escoba (para la época) para utilizar; con respecto a la lechuza, le dolió en el alma reemplazar a Hedwig, a quien Draco Malfoy había matado un par de semanas antes de la batalla final.

Con sus compras encogidas mágicamente en bolsas (menos los muebles, que serían enviados a su nueva casa en un par de horas) Harry regresó a Hogsmeade. La casa que había comprado reconoció los cambios de titularidad y permitió inmediatamente su acceso, y luego de recibir (y agrandar con su varita luego de presentar sus facturas) sus nuevos muebles pasó algunas horas acomodando y ubicando todo; finalmente el muchacho colapsó agotado en su nuevo sillón. Estaba profundamente cansado, no sólo por todo lo que había hecho en la casa sino porque estuvo nervioso desde que había llegado de su realidad. Apenas podía mantener abiertos sus ojos pero igualmente notó la creciente oscuridad del anochecer y lo fría que parecía esa casa: sin retratos ni fotos, sin recuerdos de ningún tipo de su pasado.

Se percató, repentinamente, de que era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un hogar propio, y todo lo que estaba allí dentro le pertenecía. Se sentó en el sillón, pensando que por primera vez no había mortífagos buscándolo, ni nadie que lo conociera como el niño-que-vivió. Era un muchacho completamente… normal.

Harry notó cómo sus emociones se revolvían en su interior. Su mayor deseo había sido concedido, pero el costo había sido horrible: había perdido a toda su familia, a todos sus amigos y a todos los que se preocupaban por él. Algo en él se quebró y ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Lloró pesadamente, por la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, por los alumnos de Hohwarts muertos en batalla, por los asesinatos de los miembros de la Orden, de la oficina de los Aurores, en fin, por la destrucción de su mundo. Acurrucado en posición fetal, su mente se enfocó en Voldemort, en el causante de toda esa locura destructiva y asesina.

Recordó su sufrimiento luego de la confrontación final con Voldemort, y cómo mirara donde mirara, todo le recordaba el precio que tuvo que pagar por su victoria. Ahora, nada de eso había ocurrido aún y yacía en un cómodo sillón, con una sensación de normalidad todo alrededor.

No podía contenerlo más. Inconscientemente toda una vida de dolor y miedo, de muerte y abusos fue liberada de su interior, y no pudo evitar soltar un largo y desgarrador grito de furia y tristeza, mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas incontrolablemente.

Una repentina e imprevista tormenta sacudió el pueblo de Hogsmeade, iluminando la reciente noche con truenos y relámpagos. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieron que echarse a correr para buscar refugio en la torre de Astronomía de la copiosa lluvia y de las ráfagas de viento. La violencia de la súbita tormenta golpeó con fuerza contra las innumerables ventanas del ancestral castillo.

Sentado en su oficina, el profesor de transformaciones Albus Dumbledore observaba la tormenta a través de su ventana. El por ese entonces el mago más poderoso de las últimas generaciones pudo percibir la magia fluyendo en la tormenta, y se reclinó en su sillón pensativamente, con preocupación.

Luego de una eternidad de dolor y lágrimas, un emocional y físicamente exhausto Harry cayó inconsciente. La tormenta se disipó lentamente mientras el muchacho se quedaba dormido, sin soñar en nada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no abrió sus ojos hasta un día y medio después.

Su despertar fue trabajoso, y aún sentía que había quedado sin fuerzas luego de su estallido de emociones. Apenas pudo subir las escaleras para tomar una ducha, y una vez limpio y vestido según la época se tiró nuevamente en el sillón del living, decidiendo que descansaría los siguientes cuatro días y que comenzaría la búsqueda en Londres la próxima semana. Sólo salió de su sillón para realizar pequeñas incursiones al centro del pueblo para comprar objetos y adornos para su nueva casa; algunos de los dueños de las tiendas que Harry visitó se preguntaban quién era ese solitario y callado mago de cabello oscuro, de triste sonrisa.

La verdad era que el muchacho no se sentía solo. Mientras paseaba por Hogsmeade oía las voces fantasmales de Ginny, Ron y Hermione acompañándolo. Escuchaba (y hasta percibía) la excitación de su antigua novia al mirar las decoraciones de una tienda de adornos, a Hermione insistiendo en que comprara más libros de la época para poder estudiar, y a su gran amigo Ron pidiéndole de ir a la tienda de suministros de Quidditch y ver las "antigüedades" que allí se vendían.

No, no estaba solo. Siempre llevaría a sus amigos consigo, fuera donde fuera.

Harry comenzó su búsqueda el lunes por la mañana, sabiendo que a Tom Riddle lo habían dejado en un orfanato de Londres siendo un bebé. El futuro señor tenebroso tenía, ahora, unos siete años, y si bien no le gustaba un ápice la misión no había cambiado: matar al mago oscuro para librar al mundo mágico de su ascenso al poder.

Descubrió que había dieciséis orfanatos para esa época, y tuvo que buscar en todos ellos ya que Dumbledore nunca le había dicho en qué orfanato había encontrado a Tom Riddle de niño. El tiempo no era en realidad una preocupación; estaría atascado en esa época por doce años.

Tres días de búsqueda habían transcurrido y aún Harry no había dado con Riddle. Estaba asombrado por la cantidad de orfanatos que había en Londres y por la gran cantidad de huérfanos que había en cada uno de ellos, y cada uno de esos orfanatos albergaba más jóvenes y niños que Hogwarts mismo… y con mucho menos presupuesto y personal.

El muchacho de la cicatriz se detuvo en un pequeño pub para comer algo. Planeaba visitar dos orfanatos más durante esa tarde, y anhelaba profundamente acabar con esa misión para poder luego disfrutar de una tranquila vida por los próximos doce años, hasta que el gira tiempo se vuelva a activar y pueda regresar a su tiempo.

Al salir del pub, pasó caminando por un angosto callejón y notó algunos muchachos reunidos al otro extremo del mismo. Estaban sobre excitados e insultaban a alguien a quien Harry no podía ver. No pudo evitar que sus recuerdos sobre Dudley o sobre algunos alumnos de Slytherin aparecieran en su mente, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Hermione lo llamaba su "necesidad de salvar a todos"; era completamente incapaz de darse vuelta y marcharse sin hacer nada al respecto.

Atravesó el callejón a paso redoblado hasta que estuvo al lado del grupo de muchachos. Recién en ese momento pudo ver a dos jóvenes de unos diez años pateando algo que estaba en el suelo, provocando las risas de los demás.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Vociferó Harry indignado.

Los muchachos se detuvieron mientras que uno de los que propinaba las patadas le gritó: "Qué le importa! Esto no le concierne!"

Harry ahora pudo ver a un joven acurrucado en el suelo, y le contestó con firmeza: "Me llevaré a este joven conmigo."

"No lo hará! Es un fenómeno! Le daremos una lección!" Recriminó el joven, haciendo que el resto de los abusadores se acercara desafiante a Harry.

La palabra fenómeno hizo que Harry se enfureciera. "Me llevaré a este joven conmigo. Ahora márchense de este callejón!"

La respuesta de Harry, tranquila pero severa, era por su tono una promesa de doloroso escarmiento si seguían ignorándolo. Sin siquiera saber por qué, los agresores desistieron y comenzaron a irse del callejón.

Unos momentos después, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el pequeño joven que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Tomó un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre de sus heridas y le dijo en un tono sereno: "Tranquilo, no seguirán golpeándote. Estás a salvo."

"Ellos siempre me lastiman. Y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que pueda lastimarlos yo. Ya verán!" Contestó el joven, entre sollozos.

"Bueno, hoy por lo menos no volverán a molestarte. Déjame revisarte."

Harry examinó el golpeado cuerpo del joven, tal como Madam Pompfrey le había enseñado tiempo atrás (o muchísimos años después, según cómo se lo mirara) y notó que tenía un hombro dislocado y quizá dos costillas rotas.

"Necesitas ir al hospital. Te levantaré con cuidado y te llevaré. Cómo te llamas?"

El joven miró a Harry por primera vez, y sus ojos marrones coincidieron con los verdes de su protector. "Me llamo Tom Riddle."

"_Me llamo Tom Riddle."_

El mundo de Harry se estremeció con esas sencillas palabras. Cómo podía ser posible que ese joven golpeado y maltrecho fuera el futuro señor oscuro y asesino de masas? La mente de Harry se encegueció. Era simple, extremadamente simple cumplir con la misión en ese momento, y se evitarían tantas muertes y barbaridades matando a este pequeño.

Era lo correcto?

Le había parecido tan simple hacerlo, sentado en la cabaña de los gritos junto a Aberforth. Era una decisión tan impersonal, tan teórica: matar a un inocente niño. Un acto de maldad que evitaría otros miles más. Sintió que la moralidad lo empujaba en ambas direcciones.

Voldemort había sido responsable por la muerte de miles, incluyendo a sus padres, a Ginny, a Ron, a Hermione, al resto de los Weasley y a Sirius. Riddle había matado a muchos otros antes incluso de que terminara el colegio. Sin embargo, este Riddle, Tommy Riddle, aún no había matado a nadie.

"Cierra tus ojos." Pidió Harry, tapándoselos con su mano izquierda, y disimuladamente con su varita efectuó un silencioso _legilems_.

Al instante vio las imágenes de la mente de Tommy. Había sido tratado como fenómeno desde que era un infante, y pudo ver la memoria de un muy joven Tommy hablando con una pequeña serpiente de jardín. Unos chicos más grandes que él se acercaron para molestarlo y uno de ellos le pisó la cabeza y la mató enfrente de él; el llanto de Tommy sólo los hizo reír.

Harry se concentró en su núcleo mágico. A la edad de siete años, parecía del tamaño de una pelota de golf. El núcleo mágico de Voldemort era del tamaño de una pelota de playa, de un color similar al alquitrán, oscuro y áspero. El de Tommy parecía incorrupto, limpio. Notó pequeñas manchas de oscuridad producto del abuso y del trauma, pero parecían superficiales.

Tom Riddle aún no estaba contaminado por la insana demencia que Voldemort había mostrado en las dos guerras contra el mundo mágico.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda máquina. Si no seguía expuesto al abuso y a los golpes que recibía en el orfanato, cabía la posibilidad de que se transformara en un individuo normal y responsable? O su increíble maldad terminaría por salir a la superficie a medida que creciera?

Harry recordó las memorias que Dumbledore le había mostrado en su pensadero durante su sexto año. El abuelo y el tío de Riddle habían sido aberraciones provocadas por haber tenido descendencia sólo entre familiares durante generaciones. Convencidos de su superioridad por ser descendientes de Slytherin, la familia Gaunt perdió todo contacto con la realidad. La madre de Tommy tampoco parecía muy cuerda: la poción de amor que había utilizado con Tom Riddle había sido por pura insana, aunque también por desesperación por salir de esa horrible casa. Había sido la locura de esa gente heredada o reforzada por sus creencias?

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Hermione hubiera podido recitar una docena de teorías al respecto, pero él no tenía ni idea. Lo suyo no era la teoría, sino la práctica, y decidió que aún no tenía suficiente información para tomar una decisión correcta. No podría matar a un niño inocente si, quizá, no era necesario. Y si lo sacaba de ese ámbito destructivo del orfanato, cambiaría su vida? No lo sabía, necesitaba tiempo.

Harry sacó su mano de los ojos de Tommy y lo levantó con cuidado. "Tranquilo, te sanarán en un santiamén."

Un ligero pop sonó en el angosto callejón, y las dos personas que estaban allí desaparecieron. Diez minutos después, diez muchachos del orfanato regresaron una vez que recuperaron el coraje, aún sin saber por qué habían abandonado el juego de golpear e insultar al fenómeno a causa de aquel extraño muchacho de cabello negro. Para su sorpresa, el callejón estaba vacío y se miraron con incredulidad. Si nadie había salido del callejón, dónde se habían metido?

Harry y Tommy se aparecieron en la zona de aparición del hospital de San Mungo y depositó al joven en una camilla con cuidado; una sanadora se acercó rápidamente.

"Qué ha ocurrido con este muchacho?"

"Lo rescaté de una parva de jóvenes que lo estaban golpeando en un callejón no muy lejos de aquí." Dijo Harry.

La sanadora examinó a Tommy con su varita. "Es usted su padre? Qué hacía este muchacho vagando por las calles muggles de Londres?"

"No, no soy su padre." Le respondió. "Pasé por allí de casualidad, creo que vive en un orfanato de la zona."

"Hmm, tiene dos costillas rotas, un hueso roto y una ligera concusión. Tuvo suerte de que usted apareciera. Llamaré a una enfermera para que lo traslade a una habitación."

"Permítame." Harry sacó su varita y con un hechizo levitatorio llevó la camilla hasta la habitación, lo que sorprendió a la sanadora.

Una vez allí, la medi-bruja despertó con dulzura al joven. "Bebe esta poción, querido. Te ayudará a calmar el dolor."

Tommy levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo para beber la poción, y por el gesto de su rostro no le gustó su sabor en lo más mínimo. La sanadora continuó examinándolo, mientras el joven permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, ignorándola.

Harry notó que la sanadora no era mayor que él, y creyó que era una reciente graduada. También notó que era bastante atractiva: era casi tan alta como él y su cabello largo y rubio estaba sostenido en lo alto por un moño. No supo qué pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que observaba a una chica desde la muerte de Ginny, seis meses atrás.

Luego de que Tommy volviera a dormirse, la sanadora le dijo a Harry: "Necesitamos que usted se quede para responder algunas preguntas. Sabe el nombre del muchacho?"

Harry suspiró; no quería que el Ministerio se percatara oficialmente de su existencia. "Me dijo que se llamaba Tom Riddle. Mi nombre es James Evans."

"Encantada, señor Evans. Me llamo Sarah Underhill." Respondió la sanadora mientras llenaba unas formas.

"Sabe usted quiénes son sus padres y cómo ponerse en contacto con ellos?"

"Sí, por desgracia." Pensó Harry para sí mismo, y respondió: "No, aunque creo que su madre falleció tiempo atrás. Como le he dicho, pasé por donde lo estaban golpeando de casualidad."

La medi-bruja miró a Harry por sobre sus anotaciones. "De dónde es usted, señor Evans?"

"He adquirido recientemente una casa en Hogsmeade." Dijo él, sin entrar en detalles.

La sanadora terminó de completar sus formas y efectuó un hechizo en Tommy, y luego siguió completando sus formas con un suspiro. "Es de sangre mestiza."

"Es eso un problema?" Preguntó Harry en un tono de voz neutro.

Aunque no tan neutro para la sanadora. "No para mí. Sin embargo, si fuera de sangre pura se podría rastrear a su familia. Además, el Ministerio no pagará por este tratamiento, y no sé cómo hará él para pagarlo."

"Sólo los… sangre pura… reciben tratamiento gratis?" Preguntó, sintiendo que su presión se elevaba al ver que la sanadora asentía. Era igual en su tiempo? No lo sabía ya que nunca había sido internado en San Mungo. Recordó la vez en la que el señor Weasley había estado allí y no había pagado la cuenta; había creído que era porque era un funcionario del Ministerio.

"Yo pagaré el tratamiento ya que fui yo el que lo trajo al hospital. Pudo haber terminado en un hospital muggle, y sinceramente no creo que sepa algo sobre la existencia de la magia en este momento."

La sanadora miró a Harry consternada (notando que tenía muy bonitos ojos). "Eso significa que usted se ha transformado en su guardián mágico, supongo que estará al tanto de ello."

El muchacho sintió que su corazón se detenía. "Que yo soy qué?"

"Su guardián mágico. Ha traído usted a un chico muggle a un establecimiento mágico, y como no tiene parientes en nuestro mundo, usted ha aceptado legalmente la responsabilidad por su bienestar mágico."

"Demonios, no es posible." Pensó Harry. La situación se ponía cada vez más complicada. Primero salva al futuro Voldemort de sus compinches de orfanato, y ahora accidentalmente se había hecho su guardián mágico!

"Eso… qué quiere decir?"

"Que usted ha aceptado ser responsable por su educación mágica y por su comportamiento hasta que cumpla sus diecisiete años. No lo sabía?" Cuestionó la sanadora.

"No, no lo sabía."

Harry se sentó en una silla de la habitación y consideró la situación en la que se había envuelto. Contra todos sus instintos (que insistían en finalizar esa maldita misión) como guardián mágico podría observar cualquier signo de oscuridad que podría mostrar Tommy. Si descubría alguno de esos signos, eso podría permitirle actuar sin la interferencia de nadie.

Miró a la bella sanadora, quien a su vez lo estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta. "Supongo que tendré que quedarme hasta que despierte y se recupere. Sólo Merlín sabe cómo Tommy reaccionará con todo esto."

La sanadora sonrió. "Creo que hace lo correcto, señor Evans."

Harry disfrutó de esa sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, Harry levantó su vista del Profeta al ver que Tommy se estaba despertando. Dejó el periódico y se acercó a la cama. "Buenas tardes, Tommy. Cómo te sientes?"

El joven miró a Harry con cierta suspicacia. "Bien, señor. Dónde estoy?"

"Recuerdas qué te ha sucedido?"

Tommy asintió. "Charles y su pandilla lograron alcanzarme, y comenzaron a golpearme."

"Por qué?"

Tommy bajó su mirada. "Porque robé comida, señor."

"Tommy, mírame. Por qué robaste comida?"

El joven comenzó a sollozar. "Porque me encerraron en un armario por casi un día! Estaba hambriento! Sé que no debería haber robado, pero por favor no me castigue!"

A Harry se le rompió el corazón y no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de recuerdos de su propia infancia con los Dursley. "Nadie te castigará, Tommy. Estás en un hospital, y te he traído aquí porque estabas muy lastimado."

Tommy miró a Harry sorprendido. "Usted me salvó?"

Harry asintió; la mirada inocente de sorpresa por haber sido ayudado por un adulto era algo doloroso de soportar.

"Tommy, creo que… necesito decirte algunas cosas que quizá te sorprendan. Crees en la magia?"

"No, señor. No nos dejan leer nada de eso en el orfanato."

"Pues te digo que la magia es real. Algunas personas la utilizan para hacer cosas asombrosas, como los magos y las brujas. De hecho este es un hospital mágico."

El rostro de Tommy reflejaba incredulidad. "Me está diciendo la verdad?"

Harry se percató de que fue una pregunta bastante similar a la que recibió Dumbledore de ese mismo muchacho de once años (cuatro años en el futuro), aunque sin el tono de exigencia ni desprecio.

"Sí Tommy, lo estoy. Te ha ocurrido algo extraño alguna vez, algo que no has podido explicar?"

Tommy asintió. "Puedo hablar con las serpientes. Mis compañeros del orfanato detestan eso, me llaman fenómeno."

"Yo puedo hablar con serpientes también. Es una habilidad muy poco habitual que se llama lengua pársel. Cuando yo era pequeño mi sobrino me perseguía para golpearme, pero de pronto me hallé sobre el techo de mi escuela."

Tommy sonrió ante la imagen. "Puede usted mostrarme algo de magia?"

Harry sacó su varita y apuntando al joven efectuó un hechizo levitatorio que lo elevó algunos cuantos centímetros de la cama.

"Wow! Yo puedo hacer eso?" Preguntó luego de que retornara a la cama.

"Sí, si asistes a un colegio especial de magia."

"Sería genial! Puedo ir?"

Harry se sentó en la silla y le explicó sobre que podría asistir a Hogwarts a los once años y sobre que era su guardián mágico. Tommy parecía shockeado por haber descubierto que tenía un responsable.

"No recuerdo que nadie se haya preocupado por mí. Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé y no conozco a mi padre. Por qué se preocupa por mí?"

"La ley mágica dice que soy responsable de tí por haberte traído a nuestro mundo. Normalmente te hubieras enterado de tu herencia mágica cuando cumplieras once años y fueras aceptado en Hogwarts. En ese caso, el director del colegio hubiera sido tu guardián mágico."

Tommy se sentó en la cama, pensativo. "Qué va a ser de mí? Puedo vivir con usted?"

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago. Su mente veía al futuro mago tenebroso pero su corazón había escuchado algo muy similar a lo que le había dicho alguna vez a Sirius. "Si quieres, pero puedes seguir viviendo en el orfanato."

"Odio ese lugar! Son malos conmigo, los odio!" Gritó Tommy desesperado.

Harry sintió fluir la magia del joven, y decidió rápido. "Cálmate Tommy, si no quieres volver entonces puedes quedarte conmigo."

El rostro de Tommy se relajó ante las palabras de su benefactor y sonrió; comenzó casi de inmediato a atiborrar de preguntas a Harry, como dónde vivía o cómo se sentía al usar la magia. El futuro héroe del mundo mágico aún no estaba convencido del todo acerca del destino del chico, pero intuyó que había tomado la decisión correcta.


	2. Capítulo 2 Cambios

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Este primer capítulo fue corregido ampliamente y para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Cambios**

La puerta de metal del vestíbulo se abrió con fuerza, y el eco del ruido hizo de alarma para los 120 jóvenes de entre 6 y 17 años que aún dormían.

"Levántense, buenos para nada!"

La voz ríspida del señor Roughton resonó a lo largo del vestíbulo que conectaba los dormitorios, haciendo saltar en el aire a los muchachos fuera de sus literas metálicas; sabían que si el encargado los pillaba aún dormidos ligarían una paliza. El señor Roughton era de los que creían que una buena paliza curaba todos los males.

Tommy Riddle era uno de los más pequeños de su dormitorio. Con siete años recién cumplidos aún añoraba la guardería del orfanato, ya que la señora Smithers si bien ignoraba a sus niños, por lo menos no les hacía la vida más miserable de lo que era.

Como uno de los muchachos más pequeños, su dormitorio era el más alejado de las duchas y del comedor. Eso significaba que usualmente tenía que ducharse con agua fría, y además siempre recibía las sobras en los desayunos, puesto que los muchachos más grandes solían acaparar los primeros lugares en las filas para servirse la comida.

Tommy se levantó de su litera y fue hasta su viejo armario, y abriendo la puerta con cuidado (ya que solía salirse de sus bisagras) se puso su uniforme de verano. Apenas treinta segundos después el señor Roughton entraba en el dormitorio, con su abultada circunferencia y su rostro colorado por la bebida. Llevaba un bastón de bamboo en su mano, su método de castigo favorito.

"Aún no están listos, sabandijas?" Vociferó, con Tommy y sus tres compañeros vestidos y parados al lado de sus literas hechas. "Los haré desayunar sobre el barril esta mañana!"

Los cuatro muchachos permanecieron en silencio sin mover un músculo; Alfred, el que estaba al lado de Tommy, hasta parecía que no respiraba. Luego de una rápida mirada al dormitorio, Roughton bufó y salió.

Aún en silencio, escucharon al gordo encargado entrar al dormitorio de al lado, en donde los muchachos de seis años de allí no habían hecho sus tareas a tiempo. Tommy dedujo eso ya que un par de ellos comenzaron a llorar por el castigo de Roughton. Unos momentos después el encargado reapareció en el dormitorio, pero los cuatro muchachos ni siquiera se habían movido de sus sitios; era un viejo truco que Roughton utilizaba y que ellos, a fuerza de palizas, habían aprendido.

La campana del desayuno sonó, y en menos de un minuto se formaron un par de largas filas en la puerta que comunicaba al vestíbulo con el comedor. Tres de los jóvenes de seis años que habían recibido una golpiza estaban formados detrás de Tommy, y agradeció que no fueran mayores que él sino tendría que retroceder varios lugares en la fila. Nadie preguntó por el niño faltante de ese dormitorio ya que todos sabían qué había sido de él.

La fila avanzó despacio a través del vestíbulo pobremente iluminado con viejas lámparas de gas, aunque con modernas bombillas eléctricas. Sus paredes lucían sucias y atravesadas por las cañerías de agua y gas, y Tommy avanzaba sin demostrar emoción alguna, para no atraer atención. Odiaba ese lugar y a todos los que vivían allí; odiaba incluso el hecho de ser identificado como uno de ellos. Los muchachos del sitio se dividían en dos grupos: los que tenían poder y los que no, y todos ellos contaban como idiotas para Tommy.

Los niños mayores abusaban de los menores, quizá como desahogo de sus frustraciones o como venganza por haber sido abusados por muchachos mayores siendo más pequeños. O, quizá, como pensaba Tommy, porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Los menores se mantenían en grupos para no ser maltratados, y algunos se aliaban a los mayores, por lo mismo; los solitarios eran los que se llevaban la peor parte.

Tommy era solitario. Y era un fenómeno, según los demás. Extrañas cosas solían suceder alrededor de él. Cierta vez, unos muchachos le robaron su toalla y ropa mientras se duchaba, y cortaron el agua cuando estaba enjabonado. Al salir con sus ojos cerrados para buscar su toalla, los muchachos lo empujaron y éste cayó al piso. Gritó furioso, y justo en ese momento las cañerías explotaron inundando los vestuarios.

Otra vez, cuando tenía cinco años, lo atraparon siseando con su pequeña serpiente mascota. La había encontrado un año atrás en el jardín de la guardería. La serpiente buscaba una roca para subirse y calentarse, y Tommy al escucharla la levantó y la puso sobre una losa cercana. No comprendió en ese momento que se suponía que no debía entender a una serpiente, y terminó siendo su único amigo en el orfanato.

La llamó Nagini (mucho tiempo después, Voldemort llamó del mismo modo a otra serpiente, en tributo a su primer mascota) y compartieron muchas tardes en el jardín platicando, y cuando se acercaba el invierno londinense Tommy la llevaba en su bolsillo o la protegía en su propio armario para mantenerla caliente.

Cuando unos diez muchachos se acercaron al jardín y vieron a Tommy hablando con su serpiente a sus cinco años, comenzaron a molestarlo y a burlarse de él. Nagini, viendo que su amigo estaba en problemas, siseó amenazante a los agresores, pero éstos tomaron unas ramas y la golpearon.

La serpiente intentó huir pero uno de los jóvenes le lanzó una piedra que la aplastó aunque sin matarla. Tommy, llorando, se acercó a su amiga y le siseó que lo sentía mucho. Esto arrancó las risotadas de los muchachos, burlándose de que el chico creía que podía hablar con reptiles, y el mismo que había arrojado la piedra pisó la pequeña cabeza de la serpiente moribunda y se fue con los demás ante el llanto de Tommy.

Luego de ese acto de maldad, Tommy se transformó en un muchacho más frío y nunca volvió a intentar hablar con los demás. Por qué buscaría ser amigo de muchachos que habían matado a su mascota? Nagini siempre lo había tratado bien y ninguno de sus compañeros estaba a su altura.

Por los siguientes dos años Tommy se recluyó en sí mismo, y el ser catalogado como fenómeno lo alejó aún más de los demás. Su silencio y su desinterés incluso llegó a provocar cierto temor en algunos de sus compañeros, algo que no le disgustaba.

Sin embargo, detrás de su coraza fría Tommy seguía esperando que algún niño nuevo entrara al orfanato y fuera digno de ser su amigo. Pero los nuevos se enteraban rápidamente de su condición de fenómeno y se apartaban de él. Su mirada fría mantenía a los abusadores a raya, pero por las noches no podía aguantar el llanto.

Esa mañana en la fila del desayuno era como cualquier otro desde que había salido de la guardería. Una larga y lenta fila para al final recibir algo que sólo podía catalogarse como engrudo y unos trozos de pan. El señor Roughton y el resto del staff del orfanato siempre desayunaban a lo grande, y algunos de los muchachotes más grandes (los que hacían de matones) también; Tommy detestaba que la fila pasara justo frente a sus mesas.

El sonido de una cuchara raspando el fondo de la olla fue, como tantas otras veces, desilusionador. El resto de la fila, entre ellos Tommy, observó cómo la señora Boalregard gritó que se había acabado el desayuno mientras se marchaba. Los diez jóvenes que aún no habían desayunado se miraron entre ellos con tristeza, preguntándose qué comerían.

"Ha! Eso les enseñará a levantarse más temprano, rufianes!" Vociferó Roughton, provocando la risa de los muchachos más grandes.

Tommy se sintió débil ante la idea de no desayunar. Los abusadores se habían comido su cena la noche anterior y faltaban horas para el almuerzo. La imagen de los huevos y el tocino en la mesa de los abusadores empeoró su sensación de hambre.

El pequeño hambriento sintió una ola de puro odio saliendo de su interior. Sólo quería comer algo! Estalló: "Son unos bastardos, por su culpa nos quedaremos sin comer!"

El comedor entero cayó en silencio. Si bien algunos de los huérfanos estaban de acuerdo con él, ninguno tuvo el coraje de abrir la boca.

El señor Roughton se paró y miró al muchacho. "Bueno, veo que tendremos nuestro entretenimiento matinal! Agárrenlo y pónganlo sobre el barril!"

Al instante dos de sus protegidos se levantaron. Tommy se percató del peligro pero no tenía dónde escapar, y unos momentos después lo amarraban al gran barril por sus muñecas con fuertes correas de cuero. Lo había visto antes y sabía lo que se le venía, y por más que forcejeó no pudo ni soltarse ni moverse.

Roughton se pavoneó alrededor del barril con su bastón de bamboo en su mano. "Creo que este mocoso se ha ganado diez azotes de este bastón! Quizá quince, si me gusta golpearlo!"

Tommy tembló ante la idea de quince bastonazos en su espalda. No podría moverse por una semana! Y ninguno de sus compañeros lo ayudaría o se preocuparía por él mientras tuviera que recuperarse.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse cualquier cosa menos el bastón. Intentó recordar sus momentos de felicidad con Nagini pero el ruido del bastón raspando el barril lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El primer bastonazo golpeó contra su espalda repentinamente, arrancando un grito de dolor en el joven. El segundo golpe empeoró el dolor y rasgó su uniforme, dejando su piel al aire. El tercer y cuarto bastonazo fueron rápidos y el dolor los enmascaró, pero el quinto impactó un poco más arriba de su espalda y fue lo peor. Más dolor, más lágrimas, y todo comenzó a enturbiarse dentro de su mente; todo parecía irreal, y esperó el próximo bastonazo.

Pero el sexto golpe no llegó. La mente borrosa de Tommy le impidió ver cómo uno de los empleados del orfanato se había acercado a Roughton previniéndole que un grupo de inspección del organismo de caridad que financiaba el orfanato estaba justo enfrente, en el ala del edificio en donde se alojaban las jóvenes huérfanas. Estarían allí en unos pocos minutos.

Roughton actuó con premura. Ordenó que todos volvieran a sus dormitorios y se pusieran sus "uniformes de inspección", y que dos de sus jóvenes matones se llevaran a Tommy y lo escondieran hasta que los inspectores se marcharan.

Los dos muchachos sacaron al golpeado Tommy del comedor mientras reían y prometían seguir con los azotes restantes en lugar del almuerzo. Pero Tommy no podía escucharlos: cada movimiento de su cuerpo hacía que el dolor fuera insoportable. Todo lo que quería era acurrucarse en su litera y no moverse más.

Se despertó en el piso de un armario de la cocina. Por la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las puertas creyó que era el mediodía y se incorporó con esfuerzo. Se sacó la parte posterior de su uniforme con cuidado pero la sangre seca de su camisa se había pegoteado en las heridas y le brotaron algunas lágrimas.

Pudo pararse y apoyarse en la pared del armario. Buscó cualquier cosa que sirviera para ponerse encima pero no encontró nada. Decidió salir y al abrir la puerta escuchó a Roughton con la típica voz jovial y falsa que utilizaba durante las inspecciones. Eso quería decir que aún estaban en el orfanato.

Ya fuera del armario, buscó algo para comer en la cocina y alguna camiseta. Se puso la del cocinero, que colgaba detrás de una puerta, y se dirigió a la heladera. La visión lo pasmó: había muchas clases de carnes y otros alimentos. Su estómago se quejó ante la imagen, y rápidamente ubicó las sobras del desayuno de esa mañana. Tomó una de las envolturas de papel y lamió el contenido, el mismo alimento con gusto a engrudo que comían usualmente pero esta vez era delicioso. Comió con premura, sabiendo que podrían caer sobre él en cualquier momento, pero comenzó a sentirse un poco nauseabundo dado el largo tiempo que llevaba sin comer. Metió algunas salchichas en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

"Hey! Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Era el cocinero. Tommy huyó hacia el patio que separaba las dos alas del orfanato aprovechando que la puerta de rejas metálicas estaba abierta por la inspección, mientras el cocinero llamaba a los gritos al señor Roughton; ahora los inspectores se enterarían de esto también. Escaló con desesperación la pared y saltó a la calle, echándose a correr lejos del orfanato.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse ya que era cuestión de tiempo que los muchachos que obedecían a Roughton salieran a buscarlo. Se internó en un callejón y tuvo que detenerse apoyándose en un contenedor de basura: el dolor en su espalda lo estaba matando, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto. Cuando aún estaba jadeando, algunas latas de basura fueron arrojadas a los costados, estrellándose contra las paredes del angosto y oscuro callejón. A Tommy se le hizo un nudo en su garganta al ver a Charles Mahoney, uno de los muchachotes asistentes de Roughton, seguido de varios amigotes más.

"Creíste que podías salirte con la tuya y hacerlo quedar mal al señor Roughton? No has aprendido la lección, eh?" Le espetó con rabia Charles.

Un par de patadas en su costado siguieron a la pregunta, y Tommy intentó rodar protegiéndose las costillas con sus brazos pero otros dos se acercaron para patearlo en donde pudieran.

De pronto la golpiza se detuvo. Tommy no comprendía por qué aunque apenas podía escuchar o ver algo. Alguien lo dio vuelta con cuidado y pudo distinguir a un hombre borroso que le decía que estaba a salvo. Le contestó que nunca estaría a salvo y, luego de decirle su nombre, se desmayó por segunda vez en el día.

El joven se despertó en la cama más cómoda en la que había estado en toda su vida. Las suaves sábanas se sentían bien y casi no sentía dolor alguno. Extraño, ya que debería estar muy adolorido; quizá había muerto y estaba con sus padres?

Pero por los sonidos de alrededor se percató de que no podía estar muerto. Apenas abriendo sus ojos descubrió que estaba en una habitación limpia y luminosa: definitivamente no era el orfanato. Un hombre estaba sentado en un rincón leyendo el periódico, y parecía bastante extraño.

Bajó su periódico y le sonrió. Tenía su cabello negro muy revuelto, y sus ojos eran muy verdes y tristes; a sus siete años, había visto muchas veces ese tipo de mirada en el orfanato.

El señor se presentó y dijo llamarse James Evans, y luego de un par de preguntas acerca de lo que había ocurrido, le dijo que había sido él quien lo había salvado de los agresores. No pudo creerlo en principio ya que ningún adulto se preocupaba por él, pero le agradeció. Aún seguía llamándole la atención la mirada del señor Evans cada vez que lo veía a él: tristeza, o culpa, o algo más.

Luego el señor Evans le preguntó algo insólito: si creía en la magia!

La siguiente hora fue seguramente la hora más increíble de toda su vida. Aparentemente no era un fenómeno sino un mago! Iba a aprender trucos de magia como los que le mostró su benefactor, y además él podía hablar con las serpientes también! Había más personas como él, y eso hizo que ya no se sintiera solo.

Tommy disfrutó escuchando todo acerca de ese colegio al que asistiría a sus once años. Hogwarts parecía un lugar fantástico, con escobas que volaban y unicornios y hechizos. Era evidente que al señor Evans le encantaba volar, y su mirada oscura y melancólica se transformaba cuando le contaba sobre las escobas y un juego que se llamaba Quidditch.

Pero lo que más lo había shockeado fue cuando le contó que ahora era su guardián mágico, por haberlo llevado a un hospital mágico. Con cierta reticencia a sentirse feliz por librarse de volver a ese maldito orfanato, le preguntó si podría vivir con él. Le seguía pareciendo un hombre extraño pero agradable al mismo tiempo, y sintió pánico cuando le respondió que podía seguir viviendo en el orfanato. Desesperado, no pudo contenerse de gritar furioso acerca de lo mucho que odiaba ese lugar y a todos los que estaban dentro de él, pero el señor Evans lo calmó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y diciéndole que podía quedarse con él.

Tommy nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su corta y miserable vida.

Los siguientes cinco días pasaron como un torbellino. Debía quedarse en el hospital, que se llamaba San Mungo, hasta que sus heridas se sanaran y para tratar su malnutrición: no sabía qué significaba eso pero jamás había comido tanto y tan bien en su vida.

El primero de esos días el señor Evans tuvo que marcharse, prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente. Una bonita médica (o sanadora, o medi-bruja, como se hacía llamar) se encargó de él todo el día. Le gustaba su sonrisa, aunque no tanto las cosas que le hacían beber. Se llamaba Sarah Underhill, y platicó con él acerca del orfanato y de cómo el señor Evans lo había rescatado. Se sentía aliviada de que el señor Evans lo sacara de ese orfanato, y terminó siendo la segunda persona que se preocupaba por él sinceramente.

El señor Evans regresó al día siguiente, para el almuerzo. Tommy notó una sonrisa en la sanadora al ver que él ingresaba a la habitación, y le mostró un papel con sellos y firmas.

"Éste es un formulario que te libera del orfanato y te deja en mi custodia, Tommy." Le dijo el señor Evans. "Cuando estés listo para irte de aquí, podrás venir conmigo a mi casa de Hogsmeade."

Tommy se sobreexcitó: "Cuándo podré irme, señor Evans?"

El hombre sonrió y miró a la señorita Underhill. "Tan pronto como la señorita Underhill crea que puedan darte el alta. Sin embargo siento que estaría llevándome a su paciente favorito."

"Ciertamente. Pero creo que Tommy estará ansioso de conocer su nuevo hogar, aunque después de cuatro días más para permitir que las pociones hagan su efecto."

Tommy se decepcionó un poco. Realmente le gustaba la señorita Underhill y la cama del hospital, pero se desesperaba por conocer su nuevo hogar.

"No te preocupes, Tommy. Tendré tiempo para acondicionar tu habitación y para comprar algunas otras cosas." Le dijo el señor Evans con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Tommy, al imaginarse en su propia habitación.

Finalmente, al cabo de cinco días, Tommy aguardaba parado cerca de la gran chimenea del vestíbulo principal del hospital con el señor Evans a su lado, listos para partir. El muchacho estaba nervioso e impaciente, algo que la señorita Underhill detectó al instante.

Se agachó y le dio un beso al chico en una mejilla, y le susurró al oído: "Tranquilo, te iré a visitar en un par de días. Todo estará bien."

Tommy sonrió con timidez, aunque no le gustó que pudieran "leerlo" tan fácilmente. Nadie del orfanato pudo nunca saber qué pensaba o qué sentía.

Miró al señor Evans. Su mirada seguía siendo extraña, y lo era más todavía cuando lo miraba. No lo entendía, qué había hecho para lastimar así al señor Evans? Podía intuir que su benefactor luchaba para ocultar algo, y consideró ayudarlo.

"Creo que tienes una admiradora, Tommy." Le dijo el señor Evans sonriendo. "Señorita Underhill, será usted bienvenida cuando quiera visitarnos."

Le dio a Tommy un puñado de polvo, y le dijo que se llamaba polvo floo. Luego, el señor Evans arrojó un poco de ese polvo a la chimenea y el fuego se hizo verde!

"El Estudio!" Dijo, y desapareció apenas entró a la chimenea.

Tommy se dio vuelta asombrado. "Eso fue lo más sorprendente que he visto en mi vida!"

Underhill sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura. Con cierto temor, Tommy entró a la chimenea y desapareció al instante.

Sarah se quedó observando el fuego por un par de minutos antes de volver a su guardia. Pensó acerca del joven y del pequeño: Tommy parecía adorable y dulce pero psicológicamente herido al mismo tiempo, por culpa de ese orfanato muggle. James Evans parecía llevar un gran peso consigo, aunque le daba la impresión de que disimulaba su pena demasiado bien; ambos parecían conectados en alguna forma muy extraña. Recordó cómo en un principio creyó que Evans era el padre de Tommy, pero después lo pensó mejor ya que hubiera tenido doce años al nacer el niño. No podía creer que Evans tuviera dos años menos que ella!

Decidiendo ir a visitarlos en su próximo día libre, Sarah regresó a sus tareas, con un par de ojos de un verde precioso fijos en su mente.

* * *

_**N/A: La imagen de Riddle en el orfanato es distinta a la del libro Príncipe Mestizo. Aquel Riddle tenía once años, cuatro más que durante este fic. A sus siete años aún no había descubierto sus poderes ni que podía manipular a las personas. Las señales de oscuridad en esta versión, si bien presentes, aún no se habían desarrollado (sin embargo, podrían…)**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Saliendo del fuego

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Este primer capítulo fue corregido ampliamente y para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Saliendo del fuego**

_Harry / James Evans POV_

Harry salió de la chimenea y rodó por el piso; nunca pudo habituarse a utilizar la red floo y salir elegantemente. El fuego brilló con un intenso verde y Tommy apareció despedido desde la chimenea, cayendo sobre Harry.

"Odio la red floo!" Se quejó Harry mientras se levantaba.

Tommy se sentó en el piso, asombrado. "Qué pasó? Por qué hizo eso?"

Harry sonrió. "La mayoría no tienen problemas con esto y la utilizan bien. Ron se… digo, mis amigos se burlaban de mí porque casi siempre salía a los tumbos de la chimenea. Supongo que a ti te sucederá lo mismo."

Harry sintió un cuchillo en su estómago al recordar a Ron. Era difícil para él hablar de su mejor amigo desde su muerte, y mucho más si el que lo había matado era ahora un joven de siete años.

Las últimas semanas habían sido difíciles para Harry. Nada había salido de acuerdo al plan de Aberforth, un plan simple: volver al pasado, matar al Riddle bebé y esconderse por doce años hasta que el gira tiempo se recargara. Todo había salido al revés.

La última semana Harry tuvo que batallar en el Ministerio para registrarse como mago reconocido por la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, algo que era un requisito de la Ley Mágica para poder ser el guardián mágico de Tommy pero que no lo sería por los próximos cuarenta y siete años… hasta que naciera!

Se había imaginado que cualquier trámite de ese tipo en el Ministerio resultaría un gran dolor de cabeza. Y como él era un extraño sin familia, los burócratas lo tomaron de punto al extremo de registrarlo como un mago no entrenado, sólo por no poder presentar una copia de sus registros escolares. El colmo fue que quisieron ponerle un guardián… terminó por echar de menos su status de _el-elegido_, o de _el-niño-que-vivió_.

Finalmente pudo concertar un encuentro con un grupo del ministerio que incluía a Madam Marchbanks, quien según recordaba Harry había examinado a Dumbledore en sus EXTASIS.

Le explicó que se había mudado recientemente a Escocia después de vivir toda su vida en el extranjero, y como no había sido entrenado en el sistema educativo inglés no tenía los documentos que le solicitaban; le explicó además las circunstancias que rodeaban su condición de guardián mágico de Tommy.

Para su fortuna, la señora Marchbanks se conmovió por su historia con Tommy y rápidamente hizo que se anule la sesión de TIMO´S de agosto que los burócratas habían fijado para Harry. Como una examinadora de reputación, pudo reunir a un equipo de examinadores para una sesión especial que iba a resultar costosa en términos monetarios. A Harry el costo no le preocupaba, y eligió para su EXTASIS las asignaturas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Astronomía. También decidió tomas su TIMO´S en Cuidados de criaturas mágicas, Herbología, Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia. Sabía que no necesitaba todos esos exámenes para completar los requisitos burocráticos del Ministerio, pero los quería fuera de su camino. Si decidía ponerse a trabajar en algún momento, no quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Fuera de los asuntos ministeriales, Harry debía hacerse cargo de otras cuestiones. La señorita Underhill le había facilitado las medidas de Tommy para poder comprarle ropa de mago, lo cual hizo en el callejón Diagonal, y estando allí aprovechó para comprarle una pequeña escoba para edades de 7 a 11 años; mientras la pagaba en la tienda, se preguntó si el posible futuro Voldemort se convertiría en un buen jugador de Quidditch.

Compró, además, una selección de libros referidos a educación y parentesco mágico, ya que no tenía idea de cómo guiar mágicamente a un niño de edad pre-Hogwarts. Luego de esas compras (y de miniaturizarlas convenientemente), decidió hacer una visita al Londres muggle para abastecerse de artículos no mágicos como juguetes, ropa y libros de ciencia y matemática, ya que Tommy había vivido su vida como un muggle.

Caminar libremente por la Londres muggle fue una buena experiencia y terminó disfrutándolo. En sus tiempos, explorar Londres era peligroso para él, ya que siempre estaba amenazado por los mortífagos y todos sus conocidos se preocupaban de que nunca estuviera solo en ningún lugar.

Aunque su visita al orfanato de Tommy no había encajado en lo de _buena experiencia_…

_Flashback_:

Harry llegó al orfanato a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana dos días después de haber rescatado a Tommy en el callejón muggle. Se le había hecho tarde por su discusión en el Ministerio relacionada con su status de guardián mágico.

Al atravesar la puerta principal vio a algunas jóvenes jugando en el patio delantero. Parecían felices y bien alimentadas, y no vio rastros de abuso como los que Tommy le había contado en San Mungo.

Llegó a la oficina ubicada en el ala de los varones y golpeó una vez. Luego de golpear por segunda vez un joven apareció con su ceño fruncido.

"Qué quiere?"

Harry intentó ser cortés. "Buen día, mi nombre es James Evans. Quisiera hablar con el señor Roughton."

"El señor Roughton no tiene tiempo de hablar con cualquiera que aparezca por aquí. Retírese!"

Harry puso su pie en el marco de la puerta antes de que se cerrara del todo. El joven la abrió con furia. "Usted así lo quiso! Piérdase o le patearé el trasero!"

Miró al joven a los ojos. "Me llevarás con el señor Roughton."

El pequeño matón dudó y por unos segundos pareció diferente: se le notó un dejo de miedo en su mirada pero se le pasó rápido. El joven Randolph (así se llamaba) le arrojó un puñetazo a la cara.

Durante su entrenamiento luego del asesinato de Dumbledore, Ojoloco decidió que el muchachito Potter también entrenaría combate físico. Para ello el ex Auror sonciguió los servicios de dos squibbs retirados de la Marina Real. Uno, campeón de lucha de la flota atlántica por cuatro años, y el otro experto de artes marciales orientales. Harry casi se hace adicto a las pociones curativas durante sus entrenamientos.

Luego de esquivar el golpe, Harry tomó rápidamente la muñeca de su agresor y aprovechando su _momentum_ y masa lo arrojó con facilidad contra una pared. Sin mirar hacia atrás, entró a la oficina preguntándose si ese Rudolph tenía parientes en el mundo mágico de apellido Crabbe o Goyle.

Como no había nadie por allí, siguió hasta entrar al vestíbulo. Estaba medio oscuro y sus paredes no habían sido pintadas en años. Era realmente depresivo. Súbitamente escuchó voces y acercándose a una puerta cuyo cartel decía "comedor" descubrió que venían de allí.

"Tendrán que esperar a que termine de comer, gusanos! Uno de ustedes me ha desafiado y ahora todos pagarán el precio! Y agradezcan que sólo sean dos los días en los que no comerán! Lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar a ese pequeño bastardo y traérmelo, pero como han fallado entonces todos compartirán el castigo!"

Harry se asqueó al confirmar el abuso en ese orfanato. Siempre había deseado que los Dursley´s lo dejaran en un orfanato ya que detestaba vivir en un diminuto cuarto debajo de unas escaleras, pero si esto era como Tommy decía… no tenía mucho de qué quejarse.

Pensó rápido. No podía utilizar magia en ningún muggle y no quería pasar esos doce años en Azkabán, así que sacó su varita y efectuó algunos encantamientos para alterar su apariencia. En unos instantes se había transformado en un grotesco hombre de cuarenta años, de rostro feo parecido al de Goyle.

"Ah, Roughton, aún sentado a la mesa por lo que veo." Graznó, entrando repentinamente al comedor.

"Quién es usted?" Vociferó el gordo encargado.

"Vengo a hacerle una propuesta de negocios. Estaría usted interesado en hacer dinero?"

Los ojos de cerdo se abrieron con lujuria ante la idea, y sus modales cambiaron rápidamente. "Por supuesto! Por qué no me sigue a mi oficina y discutimos su oferta?"

"Después de usted, señor." Dijo Harry, quien utilizó sus dotes de legilimens en Roughton en el corto trayecto hasta la oficina.

Confirmó todo lo que le había contado Tommy, y mucho más. Roughton utilizaba el orfanato para su propio beneficio, quedándose con parte del presupuesto fijado para la comida y suministros. Lo compensaba recortando en un tercio las porciones permitidas para los huérfanos y las huérfanas, a quienes usaba además para sus actividades nocturnas. Luego de varias veces, los vendía a otros que estuvieran interesados en esas mismas actividades repugnantes. También ganaba buen dinero colocando algunos niños o niñas en adopción para tales actividades, sin llenar formularios para que nadie pudiera rastrearlos. Harry estuvo a punto de vomitar del horror, pero hizo un descubrimiento fascinante: Alfred Roughton era un mago!

Uno débil, de hecho, casi un squib. Su falta de poder mágico y su tendencia al abuso y a la violencia no le permitieron concluir su primer año en Hogwarts. Harry se asombró al notar que había sido sorteado en Gryffindor, no por ser valiente sino por carecer de atributos para las demás casas: sin cerebro para ser un Ravenclaw, sin trabajo duro ni lealtad para ser un Hufflepuff y sin ambición para ser un Slytherin. Roughton no venía de un mal hogar, simplemente era un psicópata que despreciaba a los demás.

Esto lo cambiaba todo. Dentro de la oficina Harry tomó su varita y lo aturdió. El gordo encargado cayó pesadamente al piso. A continuación buscó su varita, se la guardó en su bolsillo y siguió buscando en el escritorio. Encontró un frasco con polvos floo.

Harry volvió a su apariencia normal y prendiendo fuego la chimenea con un _Incendio_ arrojó un poco de polvo. "Oficina de los Aurores." Dijo.

Unos momentos después la cabeza de un joven hombre apareció en el fuego preguntando: "Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

"Sí, quisiera reportar a un mago abusador de niños bajo su control, tanto muggles como mágicos. Ha vendido también a algunos de ellos a otras personas." Respondió.

El joven mago se sorprendió ingratamente. "Es un mago? Está usted seguro?"

"Sí. He capturado su varita, y esta conexión floo es desde su oficina."

"Enviaremos un equipo allí a la brevedad. Por favor libere el espacio frente a la chimenea."

Harry se alejó y esperó a los Aurores. Se preocupó al preguntarse cómo afectaría esto a Tommy, y le resultó obvio ahora de dónde provenía el odio de Voldemort hacia los muggles. Qué hubiera pensado si hubiera sabido que era finalmente un mago el que estaba atrás de todo ese abuso y violencia hacia él?

Antes de que siguiera pensando más nada, dos magos y una bruja se aparecieron en la oficina; el mayor de ellos le preguntó: "Es usted el que nos llamó?"

"Sí, yo fui. Investigaba este lugar ya que un niño recibió muchos maltratos aquí, y me sorprendí de hallar a un mago dirigiendo todo esto. Así que tuve que llamarlos en vez de la policía muggle."

"Y quién es usted?" Preguntó la bruja.

"Mi nombre es James Evans. He regresado del extranjero y ahora vivo en Hogsmeade." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Soy el Auror Franklin." Dijo el mago más experimentado. "Ella es mi compañera, el Auror Gryfryder, y aquel joven es el aspirante Moody."

Harry apenas contuvo la respiración. Ese era Ojoloco? Parecía tan normal…

Moody, sin prestarles ninguna atención, dio vuelta el cuerpo inerte del encargado del orfanato. "Señor, creo que se trata de Alfred Roughton."

"Por Merlín, así que aquí se estaba escondiendo?" Espetó el más veterano.

"Qué quieren decir?" Preguntó Harry intrigado.

La bruja le contestó: "La oficina de Aurores ha estado buscando a este rufián por tres años. Estaba acusado de robo y asesinato, y pudo escapar por culpa de un error burocrático justo antes de enviarlo a Azkabán".

Harry sintió alivio, ya que al ser un convicto sería enjuiciado muy rápidamente. Pero al mismo tiempo no le gustó un ápice lo del error. Si se ponía a pensar, habían dejado suelto al criminal que terminó arruinando la niñez de Tommy y creando las circunstancias de su horrible futuro!

_Final del Flashback_

Antes de que Harry tomara sus exámenes, Roughton fue enviado a Azkaban de por vida. Se sintió frustrado de que los cargos en su contra no se habían pronunciado en el Wizengamot, como si los cargos adicionales fueran una pérdida de tiempo por haber sido muggles los niños abusados. Sólo contuvo su ira por el hecho de que Tommy había sido excluido del asunto.

Al día siguiente Harry se acercó a la institución de caridad que financiaba el orfanato. Se ofreció a comprarlo y a hacerse cargo de él, y el consejo terminó aceptando ante la extraña desaparición de Roughton. Una auditoría confirmó que faltaban fondos y que se había escapado con el botín, lo que los indignó sobremanera. El muchacho se congratuló de cambiar el nombre de su institución de caridad al de Fundación Phoenix.

Mientras aguardaba por sus exámenes, Harry consultó a Madam Marchbanks sobre educadores mágicos y squibs, quien se interesó por el proyecto.

"Por qué quiere usted educadores mágicos, señor Evans? Es un orfanato muggle." Preguntó.

"Es que yo he sido un huérfano, y mi protegido lo es. Ambos somos de sangre mestiza. Mi padre fue un mago de sangre pura pero mi madre fue una bruja nacida de familia muggle, con una hermana que odiaba la magia. Y en cuanto a Tommy, su madre murió sin indicios de quiénes eran su familia, por lo que terminó en un orfanato muggle. Creo que necesitamos un sitio seguro para casos como el nuestro."

Marchbanks lucía entusiasmada escuchando a Harry. "Entonces parece una gran idea! Nunca había considerado ese problema. Pero qué hay de los niños muggles que ya están en ese orfanato?" Preguntó la anciana bruja.

"Se pueden quedar." Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que sería conveniente que los niños con magia reciban educación mágica y muggle, y además los niños squib y los muggles recibirán educación muggle pero desarrollando el conocimiento del mundo mágico."

"Me parece correcto, y pienso apoyar este proyecto. Puedo facilitarle una lista de profesores calificados y encargados de los cuidados infantiles. Y como pertenezco al Wizengamot haré lo posible para que nada interfiera con su proyecto." Contestó Marchbanks.

"Eso sería de gran ayuda, muchas gracias Madam Marchbanks."

"Un placer, señor Evans. Déjeme decirle además que estoy impresionada con los resultados de sus exámenes de los últimos dos días. He visto muchos Aurores con menores aptitudes para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que las que usted ha mostrado aquí."

Harry se preocupó ante la curiosidad de la anciana examinadora. Cómo podría explicarle que había recibido entrenamiento de los Aurores y de los Inefables sesenta y cinco años en el futuro? Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una lechuza pasó volando sobre ellos dejando caer una carta y algo más.

Madam Marchbanks suspiró disgustada, mientras abría la carta. "Deberíamos encontrar otra forma de repartir la correspondencia dentro del Ministerio."

"Bien señor Evans, ha sacado usted buenas notas, teniendo en cuenta de que ha sido educado en su casa fuera de Inglaterra." Dijo entregándosela al muchacho. Éste se salteó la palabrería y fue directo a las notas.

NOTAS de los EXTASIS:

Encantamientos: S

DCAO: E

Pociones: S

Transfiguración: E

Astronomía: A

EXTASIS: 5/5 con honores en DCAO

NOTAS de los TIMO´S:

Aritmancia: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: A

TIMO´S: 9/9 (EXTASIS incluídos)

"Wow, son mejores que mis notas originales." Pensó Harry sorprendido, considerando que haber estudiado con tantas distracciones y amenazas quizá habían afectado su desempeño.

"Felicitaciones señor Evans. Creo que no habrá más obstáculos en su solicitud de Guardián mágico del niño Riddle." Congratuló Marchbanks.

El muchacho apoyó su mano sobre la de la examinadora. "Gracias Madam Marchbanks. No tiene idea de lo que significa todo esto para mí."

Harry salió de sus recuerdos y volvió a la realidad, en donde tanto él como Tommy seguían en el piso luego de su pésimo aterrizaje al salir de la red floo. El joven Riddle aún seguía con la incredulidad marcada en su rostro.

"Eso fue increíble! Podemos hacerlo de vuelta?"

Harry sonrió. "Esto te ha gustado? Entonces espera a montarte en una escoba."

Se levantaron finalmente del piso. Tommy no paraba de mirar todo a su alrededor, con sus ojos abiertos por las expectativas de una vida nueva. "Ven, vamos a tu habitación."

Tommy parecía aturdido mientras caminaba tras Harry a través de la flamante casa. Al llegar a la primera puerta del pasillo de las habitaciones se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho.

"Todo esto es para mí solo?" Gritó tommy entusiasmado, arrancando una nueva sonrisa en Harry. "Es más grande que la habitación que compartía con mis tres otros compañeros!"

Corriendo de una punta a la otra de su nuevo cuarto, Tommy encontró finalmente la escoba que Harry le había comprado.

"Es ésta una de esas que vuelan?"

"Sí, aunque es para principiantes. No te dejará hacer nada peligroso hasta que le tomes la mano."

"Y qué hay allí dentro?" Preguntó Tommy, señalando una puerta en la pared más alejada.

"Es el baño. Está conectado con la habitación de huéspedes del otro lado." Dijo Harry.

Tommy se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Una fría expresión bastante parecida a la de los otros huérfanos del orfanato. "Por qué está haciendo todo esto? Qué quiere?"

A Harry se le cortó la respiración al recordar al Riddle que lo había confrontado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Su misma mirada calculadora y fría. Tuvo que ahogar sus sentimientos y miró a Tommy con la expresión de un hombre viejo y frío. "Ven conmigo a la cocina y hablaremos. Te explicaré algunas cosas sobre ti y por qué te he ayudado."

Un rato después ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Harry con un vaso de cerveza de manteca y Tommy con un jugo de calabaza frente a él; miraba su vaso con cierta cautela.

"Te contaré una historia, Tommy. No es una de esas historias agradables pero creo que la comprenderás. Si quieres preguntarme algo me detendré y te escucharé, de acuerdo?"

Tommy asintió solemnemente con su cabeza, sin decir una palabra.

Harry comenzó. "Bien, todo empieza en la época de mi nacimiento. Un mago malvado buscaba aumentar su enorme poder, lastimando y asesinado a muchas personas. Mis padres lucharon contra él, al igual que muchos otros. Una noche, ese mago malvado llegó hasta la casa de mis padres y los mató, pero resultó gravemente herido y perdió casi todo su poder. No se supo más nada de él por más de diez años."

Los ojos de Tommy reflejaban su profundo interés en la historia. "Si era tan poderoso, cómo es que resultó herido?"

Harry aún no quería contarle todos los detalles a un niño de siete años, no había necesidad de asustarlo y además si todo resultaba mal y la historia volvía a repetirse, no sería bueno que Voldemort lo supiera. "Eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es que fue herido de gravedad y huyó."

Tommy arqueó levemente sus cejas y asintió con su cabeza. Harry evitó sonreír, ya que era el mismo gesto de Hermione cuando tenía un misterio ante sí.

"No tenía abuelos, sólo una hermana de mi madre, y decidieron llevarme a vivir con mis tíos y mi primo cuando yo tenía un año."

"Por lo menos no te han dejado en un orfanato." Agregó Tommy entre dientes.

"No opines tan rápido. Mis tíos odiaban la magia. Eran muggles y me llamaban _fenómeno_ entre otras cosas. Me hicieron dormir en un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras por unos diez años. Me gritaban constantemente y nunca me demostraron ninguna clase de afecto; de hecho mi primo y sus amigotes tenían un pasatiempo que se llamaba _cazar a Harry_: si me atrapaban reclamaban su premio, golpearme."

"Cuándo dejaron de golpearte?" Preguntó el joven con un hilo de voz.

"Cuando cumplí once años. Comencé a estudiar magia en Hogwarts, y si bien no se me permitía utilizar magia en la casa de mis tíos pude hacer amigos que se preocuparon por mí hasta que pude protegerme por mí mismo." Dijo Harry, mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Tommy miró a Harry con firmeza. "Es verdad todo esto?"

Harry pudo sentir un leve impulso, débil como para que ni un muggle se sintiera obligado a decir la verdad si no quisiera, pero era sin dudas una prueba de que Tommy sería un legilimens natural.

"Sí Tommy, es la verdad. Muy abreviada por cierto. Entiendes ahora por qué te he ayudado y por qué detesto a los abusadores?"

Tommy asintió. "No me gustan los muggles. Nos han tratado muy mal sólo porque podemos usar magia."

Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"Somos todos personas, Tommy, no importa si somos muggles o magos. Recuerda: fue un mago el que arruinó mi vida por haber asesinado a mis padres, quienes se habían negado a servirlo."

Tommy bajó su vista. Harry agregó: "Y así fue en tu caso, Tommy."

Levantó su vista sorprendido. "Mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago?"

"No Tommy. No estoy seguro qué ocurrió con tu padre, pero tu madre murió apenas naciste."

"Si… si… si hubiera sido bruja, hubiera seguido viviendo?" Preguntó Tommy un poco avergonzado.

"Tu madre era una bruja, Tommy, y tú has heredado tu magia de ella."

"Entonces, por qué me has dicho que un mago arruinó mi vida?"

Harry suspiró con su estómago dado vuelta. "Porque había dos magos en tu orfanato. Uno eras tú y el otro era el señor Roughton."

Tommy abrió sus ojos entre asombrado y furioso. "Entonces por qué me llamaba fenómeno, o monstruo?"

"Está encerrado en una prisión ahora, Tommy. Se escondía de los Aurores y la policía mágica, y quizá tú le recordabas todo lo que había perdido por culpa de su oscuridad."

"Hay muggles buenos y malos, así como magos buenos y malos. No es el poder lo que nos hace diferentes sino lo que hacemos con él. Comprendes?" Añadió Harry.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del joven. "Sí."

Harry rodeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de Tommy, abrazándolo.

"Cómo tendré que llamarte?"

"Bueno, creo que señor Evans es muy formal. Que tal tío James?"

Tommy sonrió con sus ojos aún colorados por las lágrimas, y abrazó con cierta torpeza a Harry. "Entonces gracias, tío Jimmy!"

_Tommy´s POV_

Tommy estaba nervioso pero igualmente entró a la chimenea. Todo comenzó a moverse con rapidez y se sintió nauseabundo, y luego salió despedido de allí, aterrizando sobre alguien más. Se sentó sobre el piso, esperando que se le pasara el mareo.

Era el señor Evans sobre el que había aterrizado. "Odio la red floo!" Gruñó.

Tommy se sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. "Qué pasó? Por qué hizo eso?"

"La mayoría no tienen problemas con esto y la utilizan bien. Ron se… digo, mis amigos se burlaban de mí porque casi siempre salía a los tumbos de la chimenea. Supongo que a ti te sucederá lo mismo." Respondió su benefactor.

Siempre notaba una profunda tristeza cuando el señor Evans mencionaba a su amigo. El hombre se sentó en el piso en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía comprender al señor Evans, y por lo que había aprendido del orfanato la gente siempre buscaba algo a cambio de otra cosa, y nunca era por buenas razones.

Finalmente el hombre pareció volver de sus pensamientos.

"Eso fue increíble! Podemos hacerlo de vuelta?" Dijo Tommy.

"Esto te ha gustado? Entonces espera a montarte en una escoba."

Tommy sonrió confundido. Ansiaba sonsacarle la verdad al señor Evans: a veces parecía una buena persona pero esa mirada lo preocupaba.

"Ven, vamos a tu habitación."

Caminaron por la casa, y todo allí parecía nuevo y recién comprado. Nunca había visto muebles tan elegantes y nuevos, sin raspaduras ni patas quebradas ni puertas salidas de sus bisagras. Parecía un lugar confortable para vivir.

Unos momentos después entraba a su nueva habitación. Se sobrecogió al ver sus dimensiones y nuevamente notó los muebles relucientes. Su cama era enorme, nada que ver con su detestable litera metálica, tenía cuatro postes y parecía sumamente cómoda. Había también un escritorio en un rincón y una biblioteca llena de libros.

"Todo esto es para mí solo? Es más grande que la habitación que compartía con mis tres otros compañeros!" Clamó yendo y viniendo por la misma, escuchando reír al señor Evans.

Fue hacia el armario y silbó de júbilo al ver la cantidad de ropa allí dentro, muchas más ropa de la que había tenido en su vida. Ropa que nunca nadie había usado antes! Finalmente descubrió una escoba apoyada contra la pared.

"Es ésta una de esas que vuelan?" Dijo.

"Sí, aunque es para principiantes. No te dejará hacer nada peligroso hasta que le tomes la mano."

"Y qué hay allí dentro?" Volvió a preguntar, notando una puerta en la pared más alejada de su colosal habitación.

"Es el baño. Está conectado con la habitación de huéspedes del otro lado."

Los instintos de Tommy le gritaban dentro de su cabeza de siete años. Este hombre quería algo de él. Había escuchado rumores en el orfanato acerca de unos huérfanos que habían desaparecido; algunos decían por lo bajo que habían sido vendidos a personas para abusar de ellos en sus casas privadas. Esto puso muy nervioso a Tommy y se dio vuelta para encarar al señor Evans. "Por qué está haciendo todo esto? Qué quiere?"

El rostro del señor Evans se endureció y sus ojos reflejaron una mezcla de tristeza y furia que preocupó a Tommy. "Ven conmigo a la cocina y hablaremos. Te explicaré algunas cosas sobre ti y por qué te he ayudado."

Lo siguió a través de la casa rumbo a la cocina. Notó que era el sitio más extraño de esa casa, si lo comparaba con la cocina de su orfanato. Sus aparatos parecían… avanzados era la única palabra que pudo pensar.

Miró cómo el señor Evans acercaba dos vasos a la mesa y los llenaba con bebidas, aunque provenían de dos botellas distintas. Se quitó sus gafas y se sentó frente a él. Luego de beber buena parte de su vaso se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto hasta que, suspirando, le dijo: "Te contaré una historia, Tommy. No es una de esas historias agradables pero creo que la comprenderás. Si quieres preguntarme algo me detendré y te escucharé, de acuerdo?"

Tommy asintió solemnemente con su cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Podía sentir las emociones en el señor Evans.

Su benefactor comenzó a explicarle todo. "Bien, todo empieza en la época de mi nacimiento. Un mago malvado buscaba aumentar su enorme poder, lastimando y asesinado a muchas personas. Mis padres lucharon contra él, al igual que muchos otros. Una noche, ese mago malvado llegó hasta la casa de mis padres y los mató, pero resultó gravemente herido y perdió casi todo su poder. No se supo más nada de él por más de diez años."

Al instante Tommy se dio cuenta de que había más allí, y de que era una historia muy simplificada. "Si era tan poderoso, cómo es que resultó herido?" Preguntó.

La mirada de Evans fue de pura cautela. "Eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es que fue herido de gravedad y huyó."

Tommy arqueó levemente sus cejas y asintió con su cabeza. Pudo ver algo en su mirada que indicaba que había cosas que no quería contarle.

"No tenía abuelos, sólo una hermana de mi madre, y decidieron llevarme a vivir con mis tíos y mi primo cuando yo tenía un año."

El señor Evans creía que vivir con sus tíos era malo? Tendría que probar vivir en un orfanato por un tiempo. "Por lo menos no te han dejado en un orfanato."

"No opines tan rápido." Dijo el señor Evans como reproche. "Mis tíos odiaban la magia. Eran muggles y me llamaban _fenómeno_ entre otras cosas. Me hicieron dormir en un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras por unos diez años. Me gritaban constantemente y nunca me demostraron ninguna clase de afecto; de hecho mi primo y sus amigotes tenían un pasatiempo que se llamaba _cazar a Harry_: si me atrapaban reclamaban su premio, golpearme."

Tommy estaba estupefacto. Siempre había creído que los integrantes de una familia se querían entre sí; por lo menos él podía escapar perdiéndose entre todos sus compañeros. "Cuándo dejaron de golpearte?" Preguntó el joven con un hilo de voz.

"Cuando cumplí once años. Comencé a estudiar magia en Hogwarts, y si bien no se me permitía utilizar magia en la casa de mis tíos pude hacer amigos que se preocuparon por mí hasta que pude protegerme por mí mismo." Dijo, nuevamente perdido mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina.

Tommy necesitaba saber si todo eso que le estaba contando era cierto, ya que sería una buena explicación para todo lo que no comprendía y además calmaría sus instintos de conservación y supervivencia que lo estaban volviendo loco desde que había salido del hospital. El señor Evans no estaba sólo salvándolo sino que también parecía querer salvarse a sí mismo. Era un hombre muy extraño, y lo miró para preguntarle: "Es verdad todo esto?"

"Sí Tommy, es la verdad. Muy abreviada por cierto. Entiendes ahora por qué te he ayudado y por qué detesto a los abusadores?"

Tommy asintió. Decía la verdad. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía dentro de su alma. Se percató de que él y el señor Evans eran magos, y sus vidas habían sido arruinadas por muggles; sintió su furia crecer dentro de él.

"No me gustan los muggles. Nos han tratado muy mal sólo porque podemos usar magia."

El señor Evans frunció su ceño y se puso muy serio. "Somos todos personas, Tommy, no importa si somos muggles o magos. Recuerda: fue un mago el que arruinó mi vida por haber asesinado a mis padres, quienes se habían negado a servirlo."

Tommy bajó su vista, un poco avergonzado

Su benefactor agregó: "Y así fue en tu caso, Tommy."

Levantó su vista sorprendido. "Mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago?"

"No Tommy. No estoy seguro qué ocurrió con tu padre, pero tu madre murió apenas naciste."

El mundo de Tommy se movió. Su madre había muerto para que él viviera? Era increíble, siempre le habían dicho que había sido abandonado por sus padres.

"Si… si… si hubiera sido bruja, hubiera seguido viviendo?" Preguntó Tommy un poco avergonzado.

"Tu madre era una bruja, Tommy, y tú has heredado tu magia de ella."

Tommy sonrió internamente; sintió algo por ella, algo parecido al orgullo por primera vez en su vida, y eso lo hizo emocionar gratamente.

"Entonces, por qué me has dicho que un mago arruinó mi vida?"

"Porque había dos magos en tu orfanato. Uno eras tú y el otro era el señor Roughton." Dijo Evans con un suspiro.

Tommy abrió sus ojos entre asombrado y furioso. Roughton era un mago? Pero si no podía hacer magia! O por lo menos nunca lo había visto… No sabía si enfurecerse o no, no podía ser un mago. Necesitaba que fuera muggle. Cómo un mago había podido ser tan destructivo y malo con él? "Entonces por qué me llamaba fenómeno, o monstruo?"

"Está encerrado en una prisión ahora, Tommy. Se escondía de los Aurores y la policía mágica, y quizá tú le recordabas todo lo que había perdido por culpa de su oscuridad."

"Hay muggles buenos y malos, así como magos buenos y malos. No es el poder lo que nos hace diferentes sino lo que hacemos con él. Comprendes?" Añadió el señor Evans.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del joven. "Sí."

Harry rodeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de Tommy, abrazándolo. Sintió una oleada de seguridad y confianza en el abrazo, y las lágrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos. Sintió que ya no había necesidad de ocultar sus emociones.

"Cómo tendré que llamarte?" Le preguntó un rato después, secándose las lágrimas con su manga.

"Bueno, creo que señor Evans es muy formal. Que tal tío James?"

Tommy sonrió con sus ojos aún colorados, y abrazó con cierta torpeza al señor Evans. Era una sensación agradable, eso de ser querido y de sentirse protegido. Todo muy nuevo para él, pero podía acostumbrarse.

"Entonces gracias, tío Jimmy!" Le dijo riendo, "Podemos ir afuera a probar mi nueva escoba?"

Su tío James rió y su mirada se llenó de alegría ante la sola idea de volar. "Seguro, tráela. Luego podremos caminar por Hogsmeade para que conozcas el pueblo."

Tommy corrió a buscar su escoba; al fin y al cabo, había sido un estupendo día!

* * *

_**N/A: **Respecto al comentario de Harry sobre "cazando a Harry", fue un pequeño desliz de Harry mismo (el habérselo contado a Tommy) pero no del autor. Así entonces Tommy tendrá una pista de que había mucho más de lo que le había contado por el momento._


	4. Capítulo 4 Una nueva vida

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Este primer capítulo fue corregido ampliamente y para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**N/A: Para no crear confusión, Harry se referirá a sí mismo como "James" mientras permanezca en los '30 y '40. Espero les guste!**

N/A: perdón por tantos N/A!**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Una nueva vida**

14 de julio de 1935

"Mírame, Tío Jimmy!"

James Evans al joven de ocho años montando en su escoba a diez metros de altura. El hombre, conocido como Harry Potter en otros tiempos sonrió ante la demostración aérea sobre su cabeza.

"Lo estás haciendo bien Tommy! No pierdas tu enfoque!"

Ese era un día especial para ellos. Hacía ya un año desde que el pequeño Tommy había llegado a Hogsmeade, un año lleno de cambios y descubrimientos para él. Adoraba la magia y cualquier cosa que se pudiera hacer con magia, y se la pasaba preguntando acerca de su funcionamiento.

James notaba cómo su protegido había crecido durante ese año. Los primeros seis meses habían sido difíciles debido a los siete años de horribles experiencias en el orfanato, y Tommy había desarrollado un grueso escudo para ocultar su daño emocional; James tuvo que trabajar por semanas para poder establecer un lazo de confianza con el chico.

Le enseñó matemática básica y a leer, así como las teorías mágicas y científicas. James aún sonríe ante los comentarios de Tommy respecto a su resistencia a aprender algo que no se relacionaba con la magia, como la ciencia.

"Por qué tengo que aprender ciencia? Eso es para muggles!" Decía.

"Porque a veces los muggles pueden hacer cosas que los magos no." Respondía con calma.

Tommy agregaba: "La magia es mejor!"

"No, sólo es diferente." Antes de que el chico le interrumpiera, James levantaba su mano y proseguía: "La ciencia muggle ha avanzado mucho en los últimos cien años, y continuará haciéndolo."

"Mira a los aviones. Veinticinco años atrás sólo podían volar distancias muy cortas, y sólo ocho años atrás un americano atravesó el océano Atlántico en soledad. En comparación, un mago cualquiera puede aparecerse casi al instante dentro de Inglaterra pero no se puede utilizar la aparición si quieres viajar a América. Hay muchas invenciones muggles que permiten hacer cosas que nosotros los magos hacemos."

Tommy lo miró con expresión rebelde. James sabía que lo último que Tommy quería escuchar era cosas positivas de los muggles, pero era necesario… y ciertas.

"Míralo de esta forma: los muggles no pueden hacer magia. Pero acaso un muggle no quisiera saber hacer magia?"

Tommy asintió.

"No es acaso el teléfono un intento similar a la red floo? O los aviones una versión de nuestras escobas?" James todavía veía resistencia en Tommy.

"Mira, la comunidad mágica es feliz utilizando los mismos hechizos que utilizaron nuestros antepasados. La razón por la que los fundadores de Hogwarts son tan idolatrados es porque nos han legado una gran cantidad de descubrimientos mágicos. Pero muchos de los nuevos avances mágicos han sido efectuados por magos nacidos de familias muggles o criados por ellos."

Pero estos argumentos no interesaron demasiado a Tommy hasta que James introdujo el tema de la electricidad en su educación; a partir de allí comenzó a interesarse en las ciencias.

Las discusiones por lo que Tommy estudiaba no eran los únicos puntos de dificultad durante ese primer año. El chico había desarrollado una gran resistencia a la autoridad mientras vivía en el orfanato, y al tiempo esa resistencia pasó a confrontar al mismo James al punto de que cualquier tarea que le pedía hacer era una gran batalla. Tuvo que mantener especial calma y recordar continuamente su infancia con los Dursley.

La paciencia de James normalmente ganaba, y Tommy creció aceptándolo como una figura de autoridad que no abusaría de él.

Era, sin dudas, su primera prioridad en su vida. Tommy era la única razón por la que él estaba en esa época, y sólo se dedicaba a sus propios estudios o a la Fundación Phoenix cuando el chico estaba ocupado estudiando o jugando con los vecinos del pueblo. Desde su fundación había contratado a Mary Catchbottom, una bruja nacida de familia muggle, para administrar el orfanato.

Era una maestra con experiencia en administración que reunió un staff de colegas conocidos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Además realizó búsquedas exhaustivas en los orfanatos de Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escocia y Gales para localizar cualquier huérfano que tuviera sangre mágica y que no conociera su condición.

El Ministerio de Magia no aceptó en principio la idea de que hubiera squibs y muggles conviviendo con niños mágicos en el mismo orfanato, pero tuvo que cambiar su postura (aunque fuera sólo políticamente) cuando un extenso artículo de la Fundación Fenix y sus positivos esfuerzos salió publicado en El Profeta. El Ministerio terminó recibiendo gran parte del crédito, pero a James no le molestó; se conformaba con que el orfanato funcionara.

"Baja ya, Tommy! Almorzaremos en Las Tres Escobas!" Gritó James.

El joven se bajó de la escoba con elegancia. "Me encanta volar, tío James, pero la escoba se vuelve incómoda después de un tiempo."

"Sé de lo que hablas Tommy, y con suerte alguien desarrollará un mejor encantamiento acolchonador para escobas. Ve a lavarte las manos." Le dijo, mientras recordaba su cómoda Firebolt en comparación con las antiguas escobas (o mejor dicho, actuales escobas!); deseaba animarse a sacar su Firebolt y utilizarla por el jardín de su casa.

Diez minutos después los dos magos caminaban alegremente por Hogsmeade rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. Y luego de un buen almuerzo James admiraba a Tommy mientras devoraba una porción de torta de chocolate con avidez; le pareció bizarro estar sentado a la misma mesa que el que había sido (o sería en el futuro) Lord Voldemort, y más aún verlo sonreír con el chocolate entre sus pequeños dientes.

Concentrado como estaba en Tommy, no vio entrar al establecimiento a dos hombres que se dirigieron directamente a la barra.

James sintió algo extraño en el salón y observó a su alrededor. Distinguió a los hombres, sentados en la barra mientras bebían algo. Uno de ellos vestía una túnica negra muy elegante y tenía cabello oscuro y revuelto, pero no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas a él. El otro mago le generaba toda clase de emociones, tenía un cabello de color castaño y su túnica era de un azul muy claro; lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Era Dumbledore!

Sólo había visto al gran hechicero con ese color de cabello una vez, cuando vio uno de sus recuerdos en su pensadero hacía ya siglos. Una fuerte sensación de deja-vu lo hizo estremecer.

Sabía, si mal no recordaba, que por estos tiempos era el profesor de Transfiguración en Hogwarts, y aún faltaban diez años para su confrontación final con Grindelwald. Si bien era un mago sumamente respetado por su talento, todavía no había adquirido la estatura de figura legendaria.

James se percató de que estar en Las Tres Escobas junto al mucho más joven Dumbledore lo alegraba, y las preocupaciones por no interferir o por hacer lo correcto ya dejaban de molestarlo; se había ganado su premio después de una vida entera de sacrificios y sufrimientos, y ahora sólo disfrutaba la extrañeza de verlo sentado allí.

Su mirada fija en Dumbledore no pasó desapercibida en su compañero, quien al tanto de que James lo miraba se lo comentó al profesor. Éste se dio vuelta y al mirarlo sintió su familiar mirada; rápidamente sacó su vista de él.

"Puedo ayudarlo en algo, caballero?"

Tommy dejó su torta y miró hacia arriba con un dejo de asombro en su mirada. James también levantó su vista y vio a Dumbledore parado al lado de su mesa; tendría que ser prudente.

Se levantó y dijo: "Lo siento, señor. Me ha recordado usted a un viejo profesor. Era bastante mayor que usted aunque de apariencia similar. Creo que me he perdido en mis recuerdos."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Yo mismo me veo a veces perdido en mis pensamientos. Lo encuentro bastante agradable."

James sonrió y extendió su mano. "Mi nombre es James Evans. Éste es Tommy Riddle."

El profesor lo saludó. "Albus Dumbledore, encantado de conocerlos a ambos." Terminó su frase guiñándole un ojo a Tommy.

"Evans?" Cuestionó una voz.

James miró al mago que estaba con Dumbledore. No lo reconoció. Parecía un poco más joven que el profesor pero no pudo ubicarlo como miembro de la Orden o algún otro conocido.

"Sí, James Evans. Vivo aquí en Hogsmeade."

"El mismo James Evans de la Fundación Fenix de Londres?"

James advirtió un aumento del interés por parte de Dumbledore. "Sí, yo la fundé, aunque Madam Catchbottom es la que se encarga de su administración y de su funcionamiento; le dice a todo el mundo qué hacer, incluso a mí."

El mago desconocido lanzó una corta risotada. "No puedo creerlo, he ido al colegio con esa bruja. Cuando ella entró en su primer año yo era un prefecto, pero siempre me mandoneaba!"

El mago extendió su mano. "Me llamo Thomas Potter. Me agrada lo que hace en la Fundación."

Así que así se sentía cuando el corazón de uno dejaba de latir? El cabello tan revuelto del mago que le había llamado la atención al fin y al cabo era como el suyo. Tuvo que contenerse mucho antes de poder devolverle el saludo. "Un placer, señor Potter."

Dumbledore dijo: "Ha fundado usted ese orfanato? Una gran idea, ya que algunos de mis alumnos quieren pasar su primer verano allí."

"Bueno, creo que lo disfrutarán." Respondió James. "Aunque los que no sean de Ravenclaw seguramente se quejarán."

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas sin comprender.

"El orfanato tiene una escuela para los estudiantes menores. Los estudiantes que provengan de los colegios mágicos cursarán clases de refuerzo, lo que quiere decir que podrán usar magia en sus vacaciones de verano; también podrán revisar las tareas que les asignen de los colegios mágicos."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Sí, algunos de nuestros alumnos se desmayarán ante la carga de tarea adicional pero creo que disfrutarán de utilizar la magia."

"Sí. Siempre he pensado que la prohibición del uso de magia en los menores es injusta." Agregó James.

"A qué se refiere?" Preguntó el señor Potter.

James se esforzaba al máximo en dejar a un lado el hecho de que esa persona era su abuelo. "Hmm, quieren acompañarnos en la mesa? La respuesta puede resultar extensa."

Los dos magos compartieron una rápida mirada. "Creo que sí, me gustaría conocerlo mejor ya que compartimos la responsabilidad de la educación de algunos estudiantes."

Tommy abrió grande sus ojos ante la visión de los dos magos sentándose en la mesa. James le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

"Señor Potter, antes de que le responda, puedo preguntarle si es usted de sangre pura?" Preguntó James.

"Sí lo soy, por qué?" Contestó Thomas con un dejo de frialdad en su mirada.

"Y le estaba permitido usar magia durante sus vacaciones de verano, cierto?"

"Sólo con la presencia de nuestros padres o tutores."

James asintió. "La ley permite esas diferencias. Para un sangre pura es beneficioso ya que la práctica ayuda mucho a sus estudios. El uso continuo de magia facilita la maduración mágica de un joven. Los que no son de sangre pura, en cambio, pierden esa oportunidad y con el tiempo les cuesta un poco más madurar mágicamente, es decir, fortalecer su poder mágico."

"No estoy de acuerdo!" Protestó Thomas Potter. "La razón de que los sangre pura sean más fuertes es por la ausencia de sangre muggle en sus venas!"

El comentario entristeció a James, y calmado contestó: "Yo fui un huérfano por culpa de un hechicero oscuro que creía en la pureza de la sangre mágica. Mi padre tenía sangre pura pero mi madre era una bruja nacida de familia muggle. Eso me hace de sangre mestiza, pero he luchado contra varios magos de sangre pura y he sobrevivido. Ellos no."

Los dos magos miraron a James con extrañeza.

James señaló a Tommy. "Él tiene sangre mestiza también. Su madre fue una bruja y murió cuando lo dio a luz, y aunque la pureza de sangre de la familia de su madre pueda rastrearse hasta los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Tommy tiene que lidiar con su condición de ciudadano de segunda clase porque su padre fue un muggle."

Tommy miró a James, quien agregó: "Sin embargo creo que será un excelente mago."

El joven sonrió complacido y avergonzado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Evans. Algunos de mis mejores alumnos tienen un trasfondo muggle." Añadió Dumbledore.

"Es un buen argumento." Concluyó Thomas Potter. "No creo estar de acuerdo, pero no soy un fanático de la pureza de sangre como otros que conozco."

"El mundo se está achicando, caballeros. Los muggles muchas veces le dan suma importancia al lugar de donde sus ancestros provienen. Este loco que ha tomado el control en Alemania demostrará muy pronto el enorme error de creer que un puñado de hombres es superior sólo por su ascendencia."

De nuevo Dumbledore y Potter compartieron miradas.

"Lo siento si eso los ofende, pero este tema en particular me revuelve el estómago." Agregó James.

"Entendemos, señor Evans. Hemos tenido algunas discusiones similares en el pasado." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Ha dicho usted que ha combatido contra magos oscuros. Cómo es eso posible? Parece usted tan joven." Preguntó Thomas con curiosidad.

El último año había servido no solo para curar a Tommy sino también a él mismo. Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió ahora se veía simplemente como James Evans, el hombre-con-una-vida. Por unos instantes, Harry tomó el control de su cuerpo y respondió: "He vivido en Hogsmeade el último año. Con la excepción del tiempo transcurrido entre mi nacimiento y mis quince meses de vida, este año ha sido el único tiempo de paz en mi vida."

Pero se arrepintió y dejó que James contestara. "Lo siento caballeros, he venido a este tiempo y lugar para recuperarme y olvidar mis batallas. Aparentemente aún no he podido enterrarlas como quería."

"Tonterías, he sido yo el que ha preguntado. Me guardaré mi curiosidad." Contestó Thomas.

"Ciertamente." Dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa. "La misma curiosidad que hacía que te castigaran por escaparte al bosque prohibido."

James les agradeció. "Gracias. Bien, le he prometido a Tommy que iríamos al callejón Diagonal. Si no les molesta, creo que nos marcharemos."

Antes de la despedida, Dumbledore le informó a James que los habitantes de Hogsmeade siempre eran invitados a los partidos de Quidditch del colegio.

Tommy se sacudía por la emoción al escuchar la invitación: "Tío James fue un buscador! Y vuela muy bien!"

"Bien, joven Riddle. Entonces creo que los veré en el partido inaugural de la temporada, creo que será Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." Agregó Dumbledore sonriendo.

James y Tommy salieron de las Tres Escobas luego de dejar el dinero de su almuerzo en la mesa. Los dos magos miraron cómo el niño y su benefactor se desaparecían con un ligero _pop_.

Unos instantes después arribaban al callejón Diagonal. Tommy abrió sus ojos inundados de sorpresa y excitación. James lo miraba con regocijo, y creyó que su rostro había sido el mismo en su primera visita allí junto a Hagrid.

No había habido ningún hechicero oscuro en Inglaterra en cien años, desde que Lord Caligo quiso tomar el poder del mundo mágico a principios del siglo XIX. Después de eso sobrevino para Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda un largo período de paz y prosperidad. El callejón así lo reflejaba: las tiendas lucían llenas de vida y de productos, los magos y brujas caminaban y paseaban sin preocupaciones ni miedo a ataques. Mostraban una simpatía que Harry Potter nunca había visto, ni siquiera a sus once años.

Tommy caminaba extasiado mirando hacia todas partes. La tienda de suministros de Quidditch estaba en el mismo sitio que en épocas de Harry y el joven corrió hacia allí para mirar, o mejor dicho admirar, una escoba Tinderblast del escaparate. Comenzó a recitar cada una de las características de la misma.

James rió: "Creo que te he convertido en un fanático."

Luego de que pudiera arrastrar a Tommy lejos de esa tienda (aunque miraba sobre su hombro a cada rato) siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a una tienda que James no conocía de su época: la Compañía Británica de Juguetes Mágicos. Las mandíbulas de Tommy cayeron ante la vista de decenas de niños buscando su juguete perfecto para fastidiar… perdón, para que sus padres le compren.

Tommy corrió a la tienda soltándose de la mano de James, quien meneando su cabeza y sonriendo lo siguió tranquilamente y se detuvo del lado de afuera para observarlo.

El niño no había estado con muchos otros de su edad durante ese último año, aunque por sus experiencias en el orfanato no se había quejado. Temía que al estar con otros muchachos Tommy volviera a adquirir sus viejas costumbres de silencio y frialdad, pero sin embargo no parecía ocurrir en ese momento.

"No podría parecerse menos a Voldemort, por lo menos ahora." Pensó mientras se apoyaba en una pared mientras lo miraba.

"Señor Evans?"

James se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer joven, rubia y un poco más baja que él. Tenía ojos azules y mejillas rosadas, lo que le daba un aire de Veela.

"Sí, soy yo, puedo ayudarla?"

"Me deja helada, usted no se acuerda de mí?" Le dijo, sonriendo ante la incomodidad de James.

Luego de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, cayó en la cuenta.

"Señorita Underhill! Es agradable verla aquí."

"Digo lo mismo, señor Evans. Cómo está el pequeño Tommy?"

"Está muy bien, ha sido un buen año para él. Está dentro de la tienda, supongo que buscando algún juguete nuevo. Recuerdo haberla buscado un par de veces en el hospital pero me han dicho que se había ido."

Underhill se sonrojó un poco. "Ha ido usted a verme? Qué lindo detalle! Pero estuve muy ocupada con mi entrenamiento de sanadora profesional el otoño pasado."

James sonrió. "Eso es excelente! Me alegro mucho, ha sido usted de gran ayuda la primavera pasada."

"Gracias, es que Tommy ha sido un gran paciente. Siguen viviendo ustedes en Hogsmeade señor Evans?"

"Llámeme James por favor. Sí, aún vivimos allí. De hecho hoy se cumple un año desde que Tommy llegó a su nuevo hogar." Dijo James.

"En serio? El tiempo ha transcurrido muy rápido." Contestó Underhill con una sonrisa tímida. "No estoy segura de llamarlo así, apenas lo conozco señor Evans."

"Lo siento, pero no me he criado aquí, y que una bella mujer de mi edad me diga _señor_ parece incorrecto."

A medida que sus palabras salían de su boca notó que se sonrojaba. Genial, pensó, es la primer y única mujer con la que platico desde Ginny y termino hablando estupideces a lo Malfoy.

Tommy apareció repentinamente. "Tío James, puedo… qué le sucede a tu rostro tío James? Pareces un tomate!"

Tommy comenzó a reírse, para vergüenza de James.

"Puedes llamarme Sarah." Susurró la mujer, intentando hacer menos vergonzoso ese momento para James. Luego imitó a Tommy y comenzó a reír, y finalmente James se contagió y no aguantó más la risa.

"Los adultos son extraños." Pensó Tommy mirando a los dos mayores riendo como niños.

Los tres terminaron pasando el resto del día juntos, paseando por el callejón. Sarah actuaba como una guía de turismo ya que conocía muchos detalles que James nunca supo. Concluyó que era una de las diferencias entre crecer en el mundo mágico y hacerlo en el mundo muggle.

Compró una lechuza, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia. Aún añoraba a Hedwig y no había podido superar su muerte. No había sido sólo su mascota, sino su única amiga y compañera en sus larguísimos días de verano en la casa de los Dursley. Le hablaba por horas, sobre todo después de la muerte de Sirius.

La nueva lechuza era pequeña y marrón clara, salvo por sus orejas y su pecho; Tommy la llamó Tufts. Al principio estaba dubitativo ya que parecía poseer la energía de Pigwidgeon, pero por lo menos era un poco más inteligente, lo suficiente como para recibir órdenes.

Tommy recibió un regalo especial por parte de James, un cachorro negro de casi tres meses. Según el dueño de la tienda de mascotas el cachorro era descendiente de una raza oriental de perros conocida como Guardianes Espirituales.

"Ahora recuerda: será tu responsabilidad. Tendrás que alimentarlo y cuidarlo." Le dijo James a un sobreexcitado Tommy.

"Ya lo sé tío James! Cómo lo llamaremos? Tuviste un perro cuando eras pequeño?"

"No, pero mi padrino tenía un perro que se llamaba Canuto." Bromeó James.

"Canuto?" Rió Tommy. "Me gusta, podemos llamarlo Canuto?"

James se imaginó la cara de Sirius si se enterara de que un cachorrito inocente llevaba su mismo apodo de animago y se lanzó a reír. Tanto Sarah como Tommy lo miraban intentando comprender dónde estaba la broma.

"Sí, por qué no?" Dijo, cuando paró de reír.

La hermosa tarde llegaba a su fin y Tommy mostraba signos de cansancio, aunque llevaba a su mascota en sus brazos con una sonrisa. Llegando a uno de los puntos de aparición James le preguntó a Sarah si quería cenar con ellos.

"Me gustaría, pero tengo una clase mañana temprano y necesito revisar mis apuntes."

James sonrió pero internamente pensaba lo malo que era con mujeres, y que quizá Sarah era dulce con ellos sólo por Tommy.

"Te entiendo. Quizá en otra oportunidad."

Sarah sonrió. "Qué te parece el viernes por la noche? Salgo del trabajo a las seis."

James se sorprendió ante la propuesta, ya que esperaba una respuesta sin compromiso. Quizá sí estaba interesada!

"Estaría encantado. Tendré la comida lista a eso de las siete."

"Un hombre que cocina? Cómo puedo resistirme a eso? Claro, sólo si Tommy está de acuerdo." Dijo Sarah, pero el pequeño sólo parecía interesado en Canuto.

Luego de que se despidieran, James guió a Tommy al punto de aparición, y justo antes de que se desaparecieran rumbo a Hogsmeade Tommy le dijo, con picardía: "Entonces tío James, la señorita Underhill es tu novia?"

Mientras duraba la aparición James imploraba que Sarah no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque juraba haber visto una mirada un tanto avergonzada en ella un segundo antes de que desaparecieran del callejón.

18 de julio de 1935

Un muchachito de ocho años, un cachorro de tres meses y una lechuza contribuían para que fuera una larga semana para James, aunque solo Tommy lo hacía a propósito; no paraba de preguntar cuánto faltaba para que la señorita Underhill fuera a visitarlo. Canuto era sólo un cachorro: entusiasta corría por toda la casa olfateándolo todo, y Tufts disfrutaba volar por el interior, con la manía de revolotear ruidosamente sobre algún desastre que provocaba Canuto.

La respuesta de James fue simple: sacarlos de la casa. Creyó que si los tres corrían y paseaban por Hogsmeade gastarían mucha energía, y tuvo razón… en parte.

Finalmente, llegó el viernes.

James y Tommy estudiaron por la mañana. Se dedicaron al tema de la electricidad, y Tommy se sorprendió al descubrir que su descubridor Franklin era también un mago. James no lo sabía y no recordaba haberlo aprendido eso en sus clases de Historia de la Magia (aunque muy posiblemente Binns lo haya mencionado estando él dormido). En el mundo mágico, Franklin era conocido como el creador del campo de la Tecnomacia, la combinación de magia y tecnología muggle.

Tommy se entusiasmó con la idea de Franklin siendo un mago. Éste acabó su vida muggle en 1790 "falleciendo" a sus 84 años de edad, pero en realidad se había transformado en el director de la Academia de Magia de Filadelfia, un colegio fundado por él mismo justo al lado, secretamente, de otro que también había fundado: la Academia de Filadelfia, una universidad muggle conocida más adelante como la Universidad de Pennsylvania.

James se alegró de haber encontrado esta información ya que hizo que Tommy aceptara un poco más a los muggles. Franklin parecía ser un buen modelo para él; utilizaría cualquier cosa para achicar lo máximo posible la probabilidad de que Voldemort apareciera.

Por la tarde, Tommy y las mascotas fueron sacados de la casa para que James pudiera concentrarse en los proyectos de la Fundación Fenix. Tenía en mente algo que Dumbledore había mencionado sobre algunos alumnos de Hogwarts que tuvieran que pasar sus vacaciones en la fundación. Eso significaba que debería entablar una buena relación con el director actual de Hogwards, y así facilitar la resolución de cualquier problema que surgiera.

Sarah llegó a eso de las seis y media a través de la red floo. Vestía una túnica elegante y bastante ajustada, aunque James deseaba que alguna vez se impusiera la moda muggle en las brujas; la sola idea de Sarah en una mini falda hizo que su corazón se desbocara.

"Hola James!"

"Hola Sarah, bienvenida." La saludó mientras ella salía de la chimenea.

"Qué hermosa es tu casa!" Dijo, mirando todo a su alrededor.

"Gracias. He recibido mucha ayuda de la agente que me la ha vendido."

Las mejillas de Sarah se ruborizaron. "Sí, lo sé. Anne Prewett. Era un año mayor que yo en Hogwarts."

James se puso nervioso; nunca se habituaría a que las mujeres platiquen con él. "En serio? Qué pequeño es el mundo."

"Tranquilo." Dijo ella. "Me la encontré en el hospital. Está embarazada y me tocó atenderla en una de mis rotaciones en la guardia de maternidad. Quería saber sobre ese muchacho guapo al que le había vendido una casa en Hogsmeade."

James tuvo que utilizar sus dotes de oclumancia para que la consternación no se reflejara en su rostro. "Me alegra que haya podido vender otra casa."

Sarah sonrió. "Hmm, creo que alguien está siendo modesto."

"No estoy siendo modesto. Es que tu belleza nos pone a nosotros lo mortales en vergüenza." Le contestó, sonriendo.

Sarah rió ante la ocurrencia de James. A él le fascinaba su risa, y podría pasar horas escuchándola reír.

Ese pensamiento preocupó a James; se estaba enamorando de ella?

Wow, esto se complicaba. Necesitaría pensar en ello más tarde.

Tommy entró a la sala con sus compañeros. "Hola señorita Underhill! Podemos comer ahora tío James? Estamos hambrientos."

James miró a la muchacha. "Estás lista? Creo que el trío desastre quieren comer."

Sarah accedió y fueron hacia el comedor. James había preparado una cena al estilo inglés, gracias a la práctica que había obtenido por vivir con los Dursley; le preguntó a la rubia sanadora por sus tiempos en Hogwarts mientras comían.

"Pertenecía a la casa Hufflepuff, y pasé horas en la enfermería del colegio como asistente de Madam O´Niel en mis últimos dos años. Tuve suerte de hacer muchos amigos de mi casa, y disfrutaba mucho las clases de Pociones con el profesor Matthews y las de Transfiguración con el profesor Dumbledore."

"Sabías que hay 393 tejas en el techo de la enfermería?" Preguntó James.

"Sí? Nunca las conté, cómo lo sabes?"

"Creo haberlo leído en algún sitio." Mintió James. Lo sabía por haber pasado tantas noches internado allí, y terminaba contando cualquier cosa sólo para tener ocupada su mente.

"Jugaba usted al Quidditch?" Preguntó Tommy.

"No, pero iba a alentar al equipo de Hufflepuff. Nunca pudieron ganar la Copa, pero siempre nos divertíamos!"

"Pero no es más divertido ganar?" Volvió a preguntar Tommy.

"Supongo, jovencito! Pero si ganas y no te diviertes con tus amigos al mismo tiempo entonces cuál es el punto?"

Tommy sólo asintió.

Sarah miró a James. "Y dime James, dónde te has criado?"

James se puso pálido. "Honestamente no me gusta hablar de ello. Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo era un bebé. Había un mago tenebroso que hizo lo posible por destruirlo todo, así que crecí en medio de una guerra. Vine aquí luego de que la guerra terminara buscando paz y tranquilidad."

Sarah apoyó su mano sobre la de James. "Cuánto lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar todo eso."

"El tío James tiene pesadillas a veces, como yo." Dijo Tommy serio. "Me asustan."

James miró a Tommy y le dijo con suavidad: "No sabía que mis pesadillas te asustaban, lo siento mucho. Usaré un encantamiento silenciador en mi habitación así no te despertarás más, está bien?"

"Ok tío James. Pero desearía que no tuvieras más esas pesadillas. Suenan horribles."

"Deseo lo mismo, a decir verdad." Murmuró James.

Notó que Sarah los observaba con sus hermosos ojos vidriosos. "Lo siento, creo que esta conversación tomó un giro equivocado. Hablemos de otra cosa, como por ejemplo tu programa de Sanadora."

Sarah agradeció con una sonrisa, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reponerse.

"Me está yendo muy bien, mis profesores son excelentes y estoy aprendiendo tanto! El año que pasé en San Mungo como medi-bruja me ha servido mucho y pude comprender cómo funciona realmente un hospital, no sólo como lo dicen los libros."

"Querías ser sanadora desde un principio?"

"No, pensaba volver a Hogwarts para tomar el puesto de Madam O´Neil cuando se retire en un par de años." Dijo la rubia estudiante.

"Si supiera que estarías a cargo del ala de la enfermería del colegio encontraría una razón para ir." Bromeó James.

"Es usted pícaro señor Evans! No debería decir cosas como esa!" Sonrió Sarah.

"Perdón. Quizá aún no me acostumbro a las reglas que se imponen aquí."

"No, está bien. Creo que está diciendo las cosas que pensamos." Susurró Sarah.

James tragó saliva, y cambió de tema. "Entonces qué hizo que se convenciera para querer convertirse en una sanadora profesional?"

"Pura suerte." Le contestó, con inocencia. "Una nueva organización de caridad estaba buscando pasantes que trabajaran allí por tres años, y a cambio pagaban gran parte del programa de sanadora. La sanadora que me dirigía en San Mungo me mencionó y no quise perder la oportunidad."

"Muy bien hecho! Qué caridad era esa?"

"Es muy reciente, la Fundación Fenix."

James hizo una pausa en la conversación y pensó. Podía saber ella que era él el fundador de la organización que financiaba sus estudios? Se había esforzado mucho en que su nombre no apareciera en público; la señora Catchbottom era la cara visible de la Fundación.

"Qué piensas de su trabajo?" Le preguntó a ella en un tono casual de voz.

"Bueno, no hubiera logrado obtener la posición si no hubiera aprobado, por lo que el dinero realmente no interfirió. Además esos niños merecen un buen lugar para vivir y estudiar, sin tener que andar escondiendo su condición." Explicó con serenidad.

James comenzaba a concordar con ella pero Tommy lo interrumpió.

"La señora Catchbottom es muy buena! Es mucho mejor encargada que el señor Roughton!"

Sarah lo miró sorprendida. "Ese era el orfanato en el que creciste? Era un sitio horrible antes de que la fundación se hiciera cargo…"

La muchacha tenía su ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba pensando mucho. "Es así cómo la señora Catchbottom se enteró de la existencia de la fundación? Porque tú le dijiste?"

"Es una forma de decirlo." Le respondió encogiéndose de brazos.

"Tío James, creo que Canuto y Tufts quieren ir a jugar." Dijo el pequeño, usando su inocencia y abriendo sus ojos marrones.

"Bien, ve con ellos, pero vuelvan antes de anochecer." Les dijo James sonriendo.

Luego del griterío de Tommy, corriendo seguido por su cachorro y la lechuza, el silencio se adueñó del comedor.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo con Tommy. No parece el mismo niño que cuando lo asistí luego de que lo golpearan." Dijo Sarah.

"Espero que no." Pensó James para sí mismo.

"Cómo es que Tommy conoce a Catchbottom? No comenzó en Fenix hasta meses después de que ustedes llegaran a San Mungo." Preguntó ella.

"Supongo que se podría decir que soy su socio silencioso." Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Sarah se hicieron enormes. "Tú eres el fundador anónimo? Todos en Londres se preguntan quién es ese fundador anónimo! Por qué no quieres que se sepa?"

James suspiró. "No me gusta que la gente me señale ni hable de mí. Sólo lo hice por la monstruosidad que era ese orfanato, y por Tommy."

Sarah parecía tocada con el comentario, y James estuvo tentado de utilizar legilimancia para saber qué pensaba… pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el living para platicar un par de horas más. James disfrutó mucho su visita y no recordaba otro momento en el que había podido platicar con alguien sin estar preocupado o pensando en su agrio futuro de muerte.

A medida que la conversación se alargaba, James fue sintiendo la necesidad de contarle todo. No sólo por ella, sino porque nunca había hablado con nadie sobre todo lo que le había pasado y soportado.

Finalmente Sarah se levantó y se preparó para marcharse. "He pasado una hermosa velada, James. Lamento tener que irme."

"Yo también lo he disfrutado mucho. Si quieres, podemos vernos de nuevo." Le dijo él, levantándose tras ella.

"Claro! Me gustaría!" Le dijo. Tomó un puñado de polvo floo y lo arrojó a la chimenea del living. El verde iluminó el lugar, y súbitamente Sarah se dio vuelta y besó a James en la boca, para luego marcharse entrando al fuego. Fue un beso corto, de esos que no llegan a durar más de un segundo, pero que dejó a James con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro y sin poder quitar sus ojos de la chimenea.

Una vocecita inocente a su espalda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Lo ves, Canuto? El tío James tiene una novia!"


	5. Capítulo 5 Quidditch y Felicidad

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Este primer capítulo fue corregido ampliamente y para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Quidditch y felicidad**

La felicidad, para James, nunca había durado más que por breves momentos, usualmente medibles en horas. El haber crecido con sus tíos distó mucho de algo cercano a la felicidad. Recordaba lo feliz que fue al haber entrado por primera vez a Hogwarts, pero el ser señalado continuamente y sus peleas con Malfoy y su séquito empañaron esos momentos felices; los esfuerzos de Voldemort, de los mortífagos y de algunos integrantes del staff (permanentes o efímeros) del colegio por matarlo o hacerle la vida imposible también contribuyeron a añorar la felicidad como algo que no parecía propio de él.

Harry Potter nunca había sido normal; ser normal y feliz parecía estar fuera de su alcance. Veía a otros alumnos disfrutar de una vida normal sin temores a que los mataran, hablando sin preocupaciones en el Gran Comedor, y eso lo hacía sentirse distinto, excluido. Sobre todo cuando se sentía contaminado por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Muy pocos de sus compañeros vieron al verdadero Harry y no a Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville y los Weasley eran prácticamente los únicos de la lista. De hecho, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como cuando salía con Ginny, pero en el fondo sabía que no duraría. Por qué duraría? No había razón alguna, ya que nunca había durado.

James Evans era feliz. Amanecía un bello día de otoño, justo el día del inicio de la temporada de Quidditch 1935-1936, y caminaba hacia el colegio abrazado de una hermosa bruja de cabello rubio. Tommy correteaba delante de ellos junto a un cachorro de casi ocho meses, persiguiéndose y arrancando sonrisas en la pareja.

Tommy y Canuto se volvieron inseparables, y nunca estaban lejos uno del otro, ni siquiera dormidos. El cachorro había crecido tanto que asustaba, aunque aún seguía mostrando esa curiosidad de morder u olfatearlo todo.

Tommy pudo salir de su escudo protector gracias a Canuto, aunque continuaba evadiendo a los demás niños del pueblo. En cambio, pasaba todo su tiempo libre con su perro, a veces incluso jugando juegos que sólo ellos entendían.

Ninguno de los niños del pueblo se acercaba siquiera a la edad de Tommy. Estaban los que tenían entr años (con los cuales no se juntaba por ser demasiado pequeños para él) y los que tenían entre 10 y 12. Tommy también evitaba a este grupo, y James creía que se debía en gran parte a sus horribles experiencias con los mayores en sus épocas en el orfanato.

Para James, los últimos seis meses significaban mucha más felicidad que en toda su vida. Cuando llegó a este tiempo estaba mental y emocionalmente destruido, y el haber ganado finalmente la guerra no había podido compensar ni remotamente el haber visto a sus amigos morir. El año que había transcurrido junto a Tommy había servido para curar esas heridas, dejando de lado el dolor de Harry Potter para disfrutar de la vida como James Evans.

La presencia de Sarah había completado su transformación. Habían empezado a salir muy de a poco, encontrándose para cenar en Las Tres Escobas. Nunca había vivido con la amenaza de un mago oscuro sobre ella, y poseía una inocencia casi infantil. Como medi-bruja había visto cómo las personas, mágicas o muggles, se hacían unos a otros, pero no como algo sostenido u organizado. James adoraba su punto de vista, tan abierto y enamorado de la vida.

James había recibido su segundo mayor deseo. Era completamente normal. Su cicatriz nunca le dolía (suponía que porque Tommy era feliz) y nadie lo conocía por su vida pasada. Podía caminar por cualquier lugar como un mago común y corriente, sin profecías ni "elegidos" ni nada. La fundación Fenix marchaba bien, y sólo unos pocos de allí o del Ministerio sabían su nombre.

James, Sarah y Tommy llegaron finalmente a la cancha de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Las tribunas parecían más grandes que en su época de jugador, aunque lucían las mismas coloridas banderas; el ambiente era de alegría.

Se sentaron en la tribuna de los visitantes al castillo, y desde allí pudo ver mejor al resto de las tribunas. Se impresionó con la gran cantidad de alumnos, y calculó que había entre 20 y 30 veces más alumnos que en su época. Indudablemente las dos guerras en contra del mundo mágico habían dañado enormemente la población mágica.

La atención de James se centró en la tribuna central, donde se ubicaba el relator.

"Buenos días staff de Hogwarts, estudiantes y visitantes! Mi nombre es Albert Scundarmier y seré el relator por el día de hoy. Tenemos un gran partido para ustedes, el clásico del inicio de cada temporada, Gryffindor vs Slytherin!"

La multitud enloqueció en gritos de apoyo a sus equipos.

"Pero primero nuestro ilustrado director dirá unas pocas palabras! Profesor Dippet!"

James miró al director acercarse al relator; lo reconoció de las memorias que Tom Riddle le mostró dentro de su diario.

"Buenos días a todos! Esta es una gran concurrencia, me alegra el corazón el sentir este espíritu de amistosa competencia!"

El director hizo una pausa para esperar que los aplausos terminaran.

"Luego del partido del día de hoy, el Club de Duelo hará una exhibición de habilidades por parte de nuestros estudiantes mayores, que retarán a algunos de nuestros profesores y a los Aurores que hoy nos visitan. Todos están invitados! Ahora, que el juego comience!"

El relator tomó su lugar. "Para Gryffindor: Greene, Halibutte, McMillian, Smith-Brown, Longbottom, Weaver y O´Neil!"

El equipo de la casa del león voló en formación sobre el campo d juego, arrancando gritos y rugidos de las tribunas.

"Y por Slytherin: Bulstrode, Malfoy, Wellington, Black, Flint, Fulstone y Gobbson!"

El equipo de Slytherin voló de la misma forma que el de Gryffindor, y provocaron una respuesta muy similar en las tribunas.

James se volvió a sorprender. Daba la impresión de que los ravenclaw´s y los hufflepuff´s alentaban a ambos equipos casi por igual, y ninguna de las casas mostraba un comportamiento negativo o insultante; ninguna animosidad que había visto tantas veces cuando él era buscador.

Sarah sonrió: "Quisiera ver a los Puff´s. Me he perdido de todos sus partidos el año anterior."

"Estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo al respecto." Aseguró James.

"Seguro que tío James no se alegrará de asistir a otros juegos de Quidditch con usted, señorita Underhill!" Exclamó Tommy con una sonrisa malévola.

El rostro de James se volvió colorado ante la burla de Tommy, y Sarah (un poco ruborizada) se tapó la risa con su mano.

El juego comenzó, para fortuna de James. Quiso comparar las estrategias que utilizarían ambos equipos con las de su tiempo pero al instante dedujo que sería difícil: las escobas eran mucho más lentas, aproximadamente la mitad de lo que era capaz su Firebolt; la switch parecía más lenta también.

Debido a ello, el partido fue muy disputado y sus jugadores volaban en formaciones muy apretadas. Parecía que todo estaba planificado, cada movimiento, cada jugada, pero eso no hizo que el partido fuera menos interesante. Otra cosa que le llamó la anteción era la limpieza: no parecía un partido entre los leones y las serpientes, sino Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Sólo Black y Malfoy hacían faltas, pero igualmente era el match más limpio que había visto. Había más faltas en los partidos amistosos que disputaba con los Weasley en la madriguera.

Luego de unos 90 minutos Gobbson, de Slytherin, atrapó la switch. Si bien el partido culminó 240-150 a favor del equipo verde plata, no había habido ninguna diferencia entre ellos; para estrépito de James, ambos equipos descendieron al campo y se saludaron con tranquilidad.

Qué había causado la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en sus tiempos? Había sido otra de las consecuencias del ascenso de Voldemort al poder durante la primer guerra?

La muchedumbre comenzó a irse del estadio, rumbo a la feria que habían levantado alrededor. Había stands de comida y de estudiantes mostrando sus trabajos, juegos y paseos en bote en el lago o sobre un thestral (Hagrid estaría emocionado). James no dejaba de sorprenderse de ver a grandes grupos de alumnos, muchos de ellos de diferentes casas.

La tarde transcurría con paz y armonía, y de pronto todos comenzaron a ir hacia la tarima que habían instalado para el Club de Duelo. En unos minutos los terrenos que circundaban la tarima se atestaron de alumnos y visitantes.

Los duelos comenzaron con alumnos de cuarto año, y a medida que pasaban de año la habilidad aumentaba. James disfrutaba esa atmósfera de amistad y las bromas que se repartían entre los competidores, pero notaba que muchos de los integrantes del antiguo (o futuro) ejército de Dumbledore podrían haber ganado esas competencias. Harry los entrenaba pensando en batallas reales y no en competencias amistosas.

"Crees que son buenos?" Preguntó Sarah en un descanso luego de que dos alumnos de séptimo terminaran; había vencido el tal Malfoy, el mismo que el del equipo de Quidditch.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo."

"No parece impresionado por sus habilidades, señor Evans." Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Thomas Potter. "Buenas tardes señor Potter. Creo que están bien entrenados, aunque no necesiten sus habilidades para sobrevivir gracias a la larga paz."

"Es cierto." Dijo el viejo mago. "Cuál es para usted la mayor debilidad de estos muchachos?"

"El instinto. Ninguno de ellos ha estado en batalla o en momentos en los cuales no hay tiempo para calcular los movimientos o los hechizos a utilizar. El entrenamiento es fundamental y es muy útil trazar una estrategia antes incluso de la batalla. Gran parte de la misma se decide antes de que asome la primera varita."

Potter asintió. "Un punto de vista interesante señor Evans. Le interesará el próximo duelo: un estudiante de séptimo contra el profesor de Encantamientos."

James sonrió. "Que Merlín ayude al estudiante con sus tareas si llega a ganar."

Sarah lo golpeó en su hombro mientras el señor Potter sonreía.

"Señor Potter, déjeme presentarle a mi novia, Sarah Underhill. Sarah, éste es el señor Potter."

Thomas besó la mano de Sarah. "Encantado." Y dirigiéndose a James dijo: "Por favor llámeme Thomas."

James esbozó una sonrisa ante su abuelo. "Gracias, y por favor llámeme James."

Thomas devolvió la sonrisa. "Ahora, dime qué piensas de este duelo y cómo se compara a un duelo real."

El profesor McTravish de Encantamientos se enfrentaba a un Ravenclaw de séptimo. Habían comenzado con hechizos de prueba y sus escudos podían mantener a raya las maldiciones; en gran parte del duelo intercambiaron hechizos de a turnos.

James le comentó a Thomas la falta de imaginación en los oponentes, así como la falta de movimiento y el exceso de formalidad. Respetaban los turnos y repetían las maldiciones constantemente, lo que los hacía predecibles. Además no utilizaban sus piernas para esquivar los hechizos arrojados, debido a que sabían que no había peligro alguno.

Concentrado como estaba en el duelo, no reparó en la audiencia que, silenciosa, escuchó cada palabra de James, quien en vez de hablar como uno más dentro de la muchedumbre que lo rodeaba había usado su tono de "profesor" típico de las sesiones de entrenamiento con el ED.

Sarah miró a James sorprendida. Le había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida anterior a mudarse a Hogsmeade, pero el conocimiento de su novio la sorprendió. Había aprendido a sentir las emociones de James, y notó dolor detrás de su seco comentario.

Tommy, por el contrario, sonreía. A veces observaba secretamente a su tío James entrenando tarde en la noche, cuando se suponía que dormía. Los rápidos y mortales movimientos de entrenamiento lo tranquilizaban. Sabía que nadie volvería a abusar de él estando su tío James cerca.

Uno de los asistentes al duelo, sin embargo, no había apreciado los comentarios de James.

"Cierra la boca, fanfarrón! Como si un sangre sucia como tú supiera algo de esto!"

James ubicó al mago que había hablado y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. El mago era definitivamente un Malfoy, a juzgar por su cabello rubio platinado y su tono altanero y soberbio. Le repugnó la indiferencia del resto con el término "sangre sucia", incluido su abuelo mismo.

Mantuvo su voz calma y apenas levantó una ceja. "Habrá querido decir sangre mestiza."

"Peor aún! Un sangre pura que se rebaja a la cama con una sangre sucia. Resulta una abominación de sangre mestiza!" Clamó.

"Mallica Malfoy." Le dijo Thomas en voz baja. "Miembro del Wizengamot y del consejo de Hogwarts. Cree que deberíamos volver al medioevo, tiempos en los que los sangre pura eran nobles; el estudiante que está en la tarima es su sobrino."

James actuó como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Thomas. Un Malfoy causando problemas, típico. "Mis palabras fueron para el señor Potter."

"Le repito, como si una abominación como tú supiera algo de esto!" Dijo de nuevo Malfoy, con más arrogancia y desprecio.

James suspiró. Había algo en él que despertaba la furia de los Malfoy? Intuyó que terminarían peleándose, quisiera o no, pero no quería una confrontación pública. "Vámonos, querida." Le dijo a Sarah.

"Lo reto, señor! No es más que un cobarde, y un fanfarrón!" Espetó una nueva voz, ante el silencio incómodo de todos; Tommy tenía sus ojos muy abiertos.

James se detuvo, y volvió a suspirar fastidiado. Por qué siempre se llegaba a lo mismo? Por algo Draco era tan idiota: generaciones enteras de estupidez.

Sarah tomó a James de una muñeca. "No tienes que hacer esto."

James asintió. "Sí, tengo. Si no enfrentas a los matones y abusadores, seguirán molestándote para siempre."

Se dio vuelta y buscó a su oponente. Era el joven Malfoy que estaba sobre la tarima.

"Y tu nombre?"

"Abraxas Malfoy. Acepta mi reto?" Cuestionó el arrogante sangre pura en un tono condescendiente.

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa. Recordaba a Draco haber mencionado a su abuelo Abraxas al profesor Slughorn en una de sus clases de pociones de sexto año, quien lo puso fuera de lugar y le comentó lo extraño que le había resultado que un viejo muriera de viruela de dragón.

"Muy bien, si insistes."

Luego de unos quince minutos (el tiempo que le costó a Malfoy convencer al director de utilizar la tarima para el duelo, con la condición de que fuera "amistoso"), James besó a Sarah, le guiñó su ojo a Tommy y subió con confianza a la plataforma. El joven Malfoy había cometido un error al desafiar a James y forzar el duelo inmediatamente: había disputado un partido de Quidditch como golpeador y también se había batido a duelo, por lo que iba a estar cansado. Además James pudo observar sus movimientos y sus errores, mientras Abraxas iría a luchar contra un oponente del cual no sabía nada.

Decidió terminar cuanto antes con el duelo, mostrándole a Abraxas su superioridad pero sin exhibirse demasiado. Malfoy subió a la tarima y se puso en posición; era tan parecido a su nieto que provocó una sensación de deja-vu en James.

El profesor Galeta Merrythought se introdujo a sí mismo como juez; James la recordaba por haber sido, o eso creía, el último profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había mantenido su puesto por más de un año.

"Éste es un duelo de exhibición, nada de magia oscura o maldiciones que dejen heridas permanentes, entendido?" Luego de que James y Abraxas asintieran, hizo su cuenta regresiva y gritó: "Ahora!"

James tuvo que moverse a un costado rápidamente ante un _reducto_ arrojado por Abraxas, quien inmediatamente se protegió con un escudo defensivo esperando el contraataque de James. Y siguió esperando.

James esbozó una media sonrisa y con su mano libre le indicó que lo estaba esperando. Malfoy enrojeció de la ira y arrojó una maldición roja. Pero James volvió a esquivar el hechizo agachándose.

"Observen la postura del señor Malfoy!" Habló James con su tono de profesor, dirigiéndose al público. "Postura perfecta, músculos alineados, rodillas apenas flexionadas para absorber impactos con su escudo."

Nuevamente tuvo que hacerse a un lado ante otro hechizo arrojado hacia él. "El señor Malfoy mantiene además una considerable cantidad de energía en sus hechizos; los movimientos de su varita son rápidos y precisos, lo que permite maximizar la transferencia de energía mágica a través de la varita y minimizar el desperdicio de energía utilizada."

Según notó en el rostro de Malfoy, éste se estaba frustrando. Aún no había podido darle al fanfarrón, y éste aún no había arrojado ninguna maldición. El público, alerta, disfrutaba la escena, escuchando a James como un verdadero profesor que hacía una demostración en clase.

"Nuestra imaginación es importante! Por ejemplo…" Malfoy arrojó otro hechizo aturdidor pero una gran roca conjurada por James interrumpió el haz colorado de luz y lo absorbió.

"La Transfiguración nos permite crea objetos para poder bloquear algunas maldiciones, un recurso efectivo. También podemos utilizarla de otras formas…"

James efectuó otro hechizo y Malfoy levantó rápidamente su escudo. Pero la bola azul del hechizo estalló cerca del joven Abraxas, sobre la tarima, congelándola y haciéndolo resbalar.

La multitud rió y aplaudió, lo que hizo que Abraxas se saliera de sí. Disparó varias maldiciones que James eludió y absorbió con su escudo protector hasta que decidió terminar con la demostración. Se había acercado al joven lo suficiente como para aprovechar un momento de distracción; se arrodilló repentinamente y en un rapidísimo movimiento barrió con una de sus piernas los tobillos de Abraxas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Finalmente se levantó y se paró casi sobre el caído, apuntándole con su varita e indicando que el duelo había concluido.

"Y nunca descarten la posibilidad de un ataque al estilo muggle. Ellos pelean bien, y compensan su falta de magia con muchos trucos y tácticas. Si estuviéramos dispuestos a escucharlos, nos podrían enseñar varias lecciones."

James notó a la muchedumbre inquieta, molesta por haber visto cómo un mago había sido derribado con una acción puramente muggle. Meneó su cabeza negativamente con cierto fastidio, saludó a su oponente y a la gente y se bajó de la tarima.

Tommy miraba atónito a su tío, y éste al acercársele le guió un ojo y le sonrió. Al levantar su vista notó la mirada extrañada e incrédula de Sarah, pero al instante lo abrazó y el susurró: "Estuviste increíble. Tranquilo, todo está bien."

La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse, y cuando James y Sarah se iban se encontraron con Thomas Potter, Merrythought, Dumbledore y el joven Auror que reconoció inmediatamente.

"Buenas tardes, Auror Moody. Ha visto el duelo?"

Moody asintió con parquedad. "Sí señor. Fue bueno ver su trabajo nuevamente."

"Señor Evans, tengo que decir que fue interesante. Ha derrotado usted a mi duelista preferido con sólo dos hechizos de principiantes!" Agregó Merrythought con una mueca de satisfacción.

"Interesante el uso de la transfiguración en el duelo, es una táctica muy poco utilizada." Dijo a su vez Dumbledore.

James tuvo que contenerse de no contestarle. "La aprendí observándolo a usted, profesor." Pensó, pero en cambio dijo: "Tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo un mago bloqueaba una maldición asesina con un enorme pedazo de mármol. Una roca conjurada puede servir también, aunque contra hechizos menos potentes."

Thomas sonrió. "Te has hecho de un enemigo para toda tu vida. Los Malfoy nunca se olvidarán de esto."

James se encogió de hombros. "Es que no tuve elección. O sí? Quise irme! Tuve que derrotarlo convincentemente para que no vuelva a retarme a duelo nuevamente tan pronto."

"Pero sabe a qué se enfrenta ahora. Te ha tomado la medida" Dijo Thomas.

"Todo lo que él sabe es que soy difícil de alcanzar y que puedo crear rocas y congelar el suelo." Respondió James sonriendo. "Oh, y patear como una mula."

"No lo creo, sabe ahora que es usted un maestro en este campo. Seguramente elegirá otro campo para atacarte." Añadió Merrythough.

"Probablemente, pero no estoy interesado. Vine a Inglaterra buscando paz y tranquilidad, no buscando batirme a duelo con jóvenes idiotas." Opinó James.

Thomas asintió sonriendo, y dijo: "Quizá quieras venir a cenar a mi casa una de estas noches, James. Por supuesto Sarah y el pequeño Tommy serán bienvenidos, así conocerán a mi esposa."

James agradeció la invitación y se despidió de los profesores. Consideró que era una buena oportunidad para irse antes de que algo más ocurriera. Llamó a Tommy y a Canuto y se marcharon rumbo a Hogsmeade, pero juró haber escuchado a Merrythough susurrarle a Dumbledore… "_Puede ser que sea justo lo que necesitamos, Albus…_"

Por qué siempre le ocurría lo mismo?

Un par de noches después James tomaba un puñado de polvos floo, los arrojó a la chimenea del living de su casa (luego de que Sarah y Tommy fueran primero), y dijo: "Mansión Potter."

Unos segundos después James salió trastabillando de la chimenea de los Potter y aterrizó de bruces en el piso. "Odio la red floo." Gruñó, mientras Sarah, Tommy, Thomas y su esposa lo miraban riendo.

Se levantó y le dio su mano a Thomas. Al momento siguiente se presentó a su abuela, parada al lado de su marido. "Encantado señora Potter, mi nombre es James Evans."

"Llámame Elizabeth, por favor."

James estudió al matrimonio furtivamente. Eran sus abuelos. Nunca había sabido nada de ellos, solo sus nombres, y ahora estaba dentro de la mansión Potter… con ellos!

"Tienen un hermoso hogar. Ha estado esta mansión por mucho tiempo en su familia?" Dijo James mirándolo todo.

Elizabeth fue la que le respondió, orgullosa. "Ha estado en la familia de Thomas desde el siglo X, fue reconstruida en 1750 y renovada en 1905."

James miró la casa con interés genuino; esa mansión había ardido completamente tres meses antes de que naciera. Había sido la tercera (y última) vez que sus padres se habían escapado de Voldemort. Por aquellos tiempos sus abuelos ya estaban muertos.

Ya sabía, además, que Thomas Potter había coincidido con Dumbledore en Hogwarts, por lo que debía de tener unos 90 años. Elizabeth lucía un poco más joven que la profesora McGonagall, y calculó su edad en unos 80 años. Para los magos y brujas ese rango de edad se ubicaba en una avanzada edad media, y como su padre nació (o nacería) en 1960 se explicaba por qué sus abuelos ya habían muerto cuando él nació.

El matrimonio Potter les mostró a Sarah, Tommy y a él la casa. Era una enorme y fascinante mansión, y pensó qué diferente hubiera sido su vida si hubiera sido criado por sus padres allí. Sus emociones comenzaron a aflorar, por lo que tuvo que usar sus dotes de oclumancia para ocultarlas.

"Por qué no llevas a Sarah y Tommy al living? Le mostraré a James mi oficina y la biblioteca." Le pidió Thomas a su esposa.

Cinco minutos después James estaba sentado en un confortable sillón con un vaso de whisky en una espaciosa oficina, que contenía algunos estantes con una gran variedad de libros. Sobre el escritorio había un gran retrato de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, pero no parecía mágico ya que no se movían.

"Dicen que antes solían moverse y platicar, como cualquier retrato mágico." Dijo Thomas, observando la curiosidad de James. "Mi tío abuelo Michael me dijo una vez que los había visto moverse cuando él era un niño."

"Nunca he visto una pintura de los fundadores de Hogwarts juntos." Opinó James.

Thomas asintió. "Creo que ésta es la única."

"Me sorprende que Hogwarts no se las halla pedido."

"Lo hicieron." Sonrió el viejo Potter. "Cada vez que Albus la ve dice que debería estar colgada en el Gran Comedor. Puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal?"

James sonrió levemente. "Puedes, aunque quizá no pueda responderte."

"Por qué has reaccionado tan mal cuando Malfoy te llamó sangre sucia?"

"Mi madre fue una bruja nacida de muggles, y llegó a ser la estudiante más dotada en Encantamientos. Una de mis amigas en mis tiempos de escuela también era una bruja nacida de muggles, e incluso los que más la criticaban tenían que admitir que era la más brillante de nuestra generación. Los nacidos de familias muggles pueden ser tan poderosos como los integrantes de las ramas más viejas de sangre pura."

"Sabes algo sobre tecnología y ciencia muggle, Thomas?" Agregó.

Thomas indicó negativamente con su cabeza.

"Cuando tú eras un muchacho, los muggles utilizaban caballos y barcos para transportarse, y velas para iluminarse. Tenían rifles que aún eran bastante lentos. Hoy en día poseen aviones con los cuales vuelan a través del Atlántico, conocen la electricidad y utilizan teléfonos y dispositivos de grabación. Los muggles han contado historias sobre magia por siglos, y se valen de la tecnología para igualarla. Nos sobrepasarán. Te apuesto que pondrán un hombre en la Luna en los próximos 40 años." Explicó James.

El rostro de Thomas reflejaba un conflicto de intereses dentro de él, producto de creencias de larga data.

Luego de algunos minutos de confortable silencio, Thomas apoyó su aso en la antigua mesa a su lado y le dijo: "Seré sincero contigo, James. Tu presencia en Hogsmeade ha despertado el interés de muchos."

James asintió y respondió con sequedad. "He notado algo, sí. Especialmente luego de my estúpido duelo en Hogwarts. Y no sólo los Malfoy, sino también el Ministro y algunos otros, entre ellos tú mismo y probablemente el profesor Dumbledore."

Albus entró a la oficina con Fawkes en uno de sus hombros. "Eso… te molesta?"

"Francamente, sí. He venido a Hogsmeade por paz y privacidad, sin intención alguna de involucrarme en nada político." Le contestó.

"Desearía que fuera sólo político. Te has criado en el mundo muggle, por lo que supongo que estarás al tanto de los eventos que suceden allí." Dijo Dumbledore.

James asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de su whisky.

Thomas intervino. "En Alemania el partido Nazi está ganando poder. Los muggles creyeron que con la Gran Guerra se terminarían todas las guerras en Europa pero parece avecinarse algo mucho más grande."

"Por qué el mundo mágico se preocupa por una guerra muggle?" Cuestionó James.

"Creo que es una pregunta retórica. Has escuchado algo sobre un mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald?" Contestó Thomas.

"Algo."

"Gellert Grindelwald estudió en Hogwarts en nuestra época. Gellert, Albus y yo fuimos los líderes del colegio durante nuestros últimos dos años. Yo era capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y propulsor de las bromas." Dijo Thomas sonriendo. "Albert era un Ravenclaw ya que era brillante, y Albus obtuvo todos los cargos siendo un Gryffindor."

"Luego de terminar el colegio, Gellert ingresó al Departamento de Misterios y ocupó la posición de investigación de pergaminos antiguos. Comenzó a estudiar magia antigua y avanzó tanto en tan poco tiempo que un comité de revisión del Ministerio concluyó que esa clase de magia podía usarse muy fácilmente como magia negra; determinaron que la investigación cesara inmediatamente." Narró Thomas, y luego de una pausa para un buen sorbo de whisky, continuó.

"Gellert se negó a abandonar su investigación y viajó por el país, obsesionado con sus estudios. Estaba determinado a no ser molestado por los gusanos de mente estrecha, tal como llamaba a casi todos."

"Qué tiene que ver él con los Nazis y con Hitler?" Preguntó James.

"Todo, de hecho. En algún momento pudo contactar a Hitler, y logró alimentar sus ambiciones. Grindelwald sabía que no podía volver al departamento de Misterios por sí mismo, y planeó utilizar la invasión nazi a Inglaterra para sacarnos del camino." Respondió Thomas.

James miró pensativamente a la pintura. "Qué quieren de mi?"

"Eres el único mago de los que conocemos que posee experiencia de combate. Inglaterra no ha visto un mago tenebroso desde hace casi cien años. El viejo entrenamiento de batalla sólo sobrevive en los libros y no creo que haya alguien que tenga experiencia real y concreta. Sabemos tu historia, James, y aunque no hemos podido encontrar ningún indicio de ninguna guerra mágica reciente tienes un gran control de la oclumancia y, obviamente, muy buen entrenamiento de combate mágico."

"Entonces, necesitan alguien… que entrene?"

"Sí." Respondió Dumbledore.

"Qué irónico." Dijo, tomando otro trago de su whisky. Albus y Thomas se miraron al no comprender qué significaba eso.

"Cómo saben que pueden confiar en mí?"

Dicho eso, Fawkes abrió sus alas y emitió un sonido típico de esa clase de aves mitológicas. Luego voló hacia James, dio un par de vueltas sobre su cabeza y se posó en uno de sus hombros.

Albus observó la escena, asombrado. "Ese es mi amigo Fawkes, es un Fenix. Si tú fueras un mago oscuro hubieras reaccionado muy distinto a la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro ahora mismo." Explicó Dumbledore satisfecho.

James miró a Fawkes y le murmuró: "Hola Fawkes, aún mantienes al viejo lejos de los problemas? Le has quemado algún libro recientemente?"

Fawkes emitió alguna clase de sonido, abrió sus alas y le picoteó con suavidad una oreja; James podía jurar que el ave le sonreía.

"Quisiera ver qué tienen sobre Grindelwald. Además tendré que hablar con Sarah y Tommy sobre esto para tomar una decisión." Dijo James.

Thomas se levantó. "Bien. Por favor excúsenos. Hablaré en privado con Albus."

James asintió y ambos magos dejaron la oficina. Unos momentos después escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Juegas un peligroso juego, joven mago."

Levantó su vista. Gryffindor le había hablado? Probablemente, porque a continuación fue Salazar el que le habló.

"Quién eres? Este no es tu tiempo." Siseó.

"James Evans".

Godric frunció su ceño. "Quién eres, te ha preguntado Salazar."

James tragó saliva. "Yo… Harry Potter. Nací en 1980."

Salazar asintió. Godric volvió a mirar a James. "Has sido mencionado en una profecía."

"Otra maldita profecía?" Gruñó el muchacho. De pronto unas voces llenaron su mente.

"Un nacido en la casa del león, elegido como heredero de la serpiente. Su última chance de redimir la serpiente y sanar el quiebre para salvarlo todo. Nacido en el signo de Taranis, sufrirá y lo perderá todo al ganar. Y apostará todo para ganarlo todo. Si falla, la oscuridad reinará por mucho tiempo."

James sintió que su cabeza chocaba contra la pared. Sólo quería ser normal, pero ahora había otra profecía?

La puerta se abrió y los dos magos que habían salido volvieron a la oficina. "Estamos de acuerdo."

James asintió. "Les responderé en tres días. Sería conveniente que venga mañana, así pueden mostrarme lo que tienen."

Ambos magos estuvieron de acuerdo. Thomas agregó: "Sugiero que volvamos con las damas."

James disfrutó de la cena con sus abuelos. Con un par de preguntas relacionadas con la casa y su historia recibió una gran cantidad de anécdotas de la familia que nunca había escuchado. En particular, su abuela le caía my bien. La bruja era ingeniosa y una mirada traviesa; ya sabía finalmente por qué había sido su padre un _Merodeador_.

Mientras Tommy bostezaba, James y Sarah agradecieron la velada y volvieron a su hogar en Hogsmeade. Canuto los recibió con euforia al salir de la chimenea, pero unos momentos después estaba dormido en la cama de Tommy junto a su dueño.

James pasó los siguientes dos días visitando la mansión Potter, revisando gran cantidad de información sobre Grindelwald. El profesor Binn de sus clases de Historia de la Magia nunca había mencionado los detalles de la batalla contra Grindelwald.

El mago oscuro, de sangre mágica pura, no tenía problemas particulares con los muggles. En realidad, no los consideraba en lo absoluto, y para él una vida muggle valía menos que la de un elfo doméstico.

Su familia no era oscura ni lo contrario, y sólo había artesanos mágicos o investigadores entre ellos. Aparentemente tenían unos terrenos en la isla de Jersey y parte de su familia vivía en Normandía.

El poder de Grindelwald no se comparaba con el de Voldemort. Éste utilizaba rituales y pociones con sus horcruxes para incrementar su poder y hacerse inmortal. El primero sin embargo era más peligroso aún.

Voldemort buscaba controlar el mundo mágico y sus partidarios se transformarían en las clases dominantes. Grindelwald buscaba destruir la sociedad entera, sólo para poder continuar con sus investigaciones de las artes oscuras. James se enteró de que los escritos que Grindelwald buscaba estaban relacionados con el ancestral y oscuro arte de convocación y control de Demonios. Si un Demonio se liberaba de su cautiverio destruiría todo a su paso; Grindelwald quería, literalmente, desatar el mismísimo infierno en la Tierra.

James necesitaba hablar con Sarah. Si se involucraba en esa guerra, sus planes para los próximos 8 o 10 años cambiarían drásticamente.

"Sarah, necesitamos hablar seriamente." Le dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

"Qué ocurre? Has estado muy distraído últimamente." Le respondió con preocupación.

James miró sus bellos ojos azules, y luego bajó la vista. "Tengo que contarte la verdad sobre de dónde vengo y por qué estoy aquí."

Sarah permaneció en silencio unos momentos, considerando lo que había escuchado. "No me has dicho la verdad?" Cuestionó.

"No te he mentido en realidad, solo que no te he dicho la mayor parte de la historia. Por favor, déjame que te lo cuente todo."

"Había un señor tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, que junto a sus seguidores fanáticos de la pureza de sangre arremetieron contra todo y contra todos para tomar el poder. Existía además, una profecía que indicaba que un niño recién nacido tendría el poder para derrotarlo. Al enterarse de ella, Voldemort fue a la casa del niño, asesinó a sus padres y le arrojó una maldición asesina al bebé. Pero su madre había utilizado magia antigua muy poderosa que protegió a su hijo en su sacrificio, por lo que la maldición rebotó y se volvió contra él mismo, destruyendo su cuerpo."

"El niño creció con unos familiares muggles alejado del mundo mágico, sin saber que era un mago hasta que recibió una carta de Hogwarts. Lo llamaban el-niño-que-vivió y era una celebridad para todos. Eventualmente, algunos años después el señor tenebroso regresó en un cuerpo nuevo y la guerra comenzó nuevamente. El que ahora era un joven terminó derrotando a Voldemort pero lo perdió todo por la guerra."

"Un tiempo después, un mago se le acercó con un plan. Era un plan descabellado y desesperado, un último esfuerzo para cambiar la historia y salvar miles de vidas. El joven mago tendría que viajar en el tiempo para matar al señor tenebroso cuando aún era un niño, y así evitar que la oscuridad y el terror lo destruyera todo."

"James, me estás asustando. Qué intentas decirme?" Preguntó Sarah en un hilo de voz, pálida.

"Perdí todo. Mis profesores, mis amigos, mi novia. No me quedó nada por lo que vivir. Decidí volver en el tiempo, arriesgándome incluso a que no pudiera volver. Tenía que intentarlo y salvarlos."

Las lágrimas de Sarah inundaban sus ojos. "Qué quieres decir?"

"La magia del Gira-tiempo me devolverá a mi tiempo, diez o doce años después de mi llegada. No sé que ocurrirá después. Decidí aceptar cualquier cosa que ocurra con tal de salvarlos a todos."

Sarah apretó con fuerza una mano de James. "Quién eres?"

James sonrió con tristeza. "He sido más feliz como James Evans de lo que nunca he sido en mi vida. Nací realmente en 1980 como Harry James Potter. Los Potter, de hecho, son mis abuelos reales, aunque nunca los había conocido antes."

"Oh James, no sé qué pensar de todo esto." Susurró Sarah, luego de un par de minutos de silencio. "Has matado a ese señor tenebroso?"

"Hmm, algo así. Espero haber matado al señor oscuro pero haber salvado al niño. En este mismo momento, está dormido en su cuarto."

Sarah se reclinó contra el respaldo del sillón, shockeada. Su rostro estaba lívido y se tapaba la boca con sus manos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Tommy? No puede ser! Si es un pequeño maravilloso!"

"Lo has visto en el hospital tú misma. Su vida hubiera seguido de la misma forma en el orfanato, y en esas condiciones cualquiera puede convertirse en una mala persona, o en un mago oscuro." Rezó James.

Sarah negaba con su cabeza. "Has… adoptado al hombre que asesinó a tus padres?"

Ahora era James el que negaba con su cabeza. "No, he adoptado a Tommy. Se convertirá en un mago muy poderoso y quiero darle la oportunidad de que use su poder para bien."

La rubia muchacha permaneció sentada y quieta por varios minutos. James deseó saber en qué pensaba, y no le quedaba otra más que esperar su reacción.

"No sé qué pensar sobre todo esto. Por qué me lo estás contando ahora?"

"Thomas y Albus quieren que los ayude a combatir a Grindelwald, debido a mi experiencia con Voldemort y a que sé aproximadamente cómo sucedieron las cosas cuando lucharon contra Grindelwald… por lo menos en mi línea original de tiempo. Mi amiga Hermione me dijo alguna vez que tengo una debilidad por _salvar a todo el mundo_. Y creo que no estaba equivocada; siento que necesito ayudarlos."

Ante el silencio de Sarah, continuó. "Te amo, Sarah. No podía involucrarme sin hablar contigo. Necesitaba explicártelo todo antes para que entendieras por qué necesito involucrarme."

"Tú… me amas?" Le preguntó la muchacha, con suavidad.

James asintió. "Sí. No estaba en mis planes. La magia eventualmente me arrancará de este tiempo y no podré volver. No es justo."

"James… o Harry Potter… o como te llames, yo también te amo!" Susurró Sarah, abrazándolo con fuerza al estilo señora Weasley. "No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Solo necesito tiempo para pensar sobre todo esto y comprenderlo."

James sonrió. "Toda una Hufflepuff."

Luego, se besaron con amor y con pasión. Ninguno de los dos notó a un pequeño y a su peludo compañero escabulléndose de nuevo hacia su cama.


	6. Capitulo 6 Entrenamiento y Juicios

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Entrenamiento y juicios**

12 de Noviembre de 1935

James subió a la plataforma de duelo en la Academia de los Aurores. Veinte de ellos permanecían a un lado de la misma en grupo, en su mayoría contaban con más de cinco años de experiencia y por ende rondaban los 25 años. James aún no llegaba a los 20 años pero su apariencia y su experiencia le sumaban como mínimo 5 años más.

El profesor Dumbledore y Thomas Potter habían convencido al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de introducir exhibiciones avanzadas de duelo, y de contratar a expertos duelistas para la enseñanza de hechizos avanzados y tácticas a los Aurores.

James sonrió levemente, recordando la resistencia de Umbridge en su quinto año en que siguiera la carrera de Auror; la suprema inquisidora se había salido finalmente con la suya y James (o Harry) nunca pudo dedicarse a la carrera, aunque por motivos completamente diferentes. Ahora, se preparaba para dar demostraciones de duelo a los Aurores; era su primer día.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es James Evans. Estoy aquí para dirigir una clase de combate mágico y si bien hoy verán algunas demostraciones es mi intención de que sea una clase en la cual ustedes también participen."

Uno de los Aurores del grupo interrumpió a James con una buena dosis de burla en su tono de voz; cruzado de brazos y altanero vociferó: "Por qué tenemos que escucharte? Qué experiencia tienes, muchacho?"

James esperaba esa pregunta, pero no podía responder la verdad. "Tengo experiencia, no se preocupen. Alguien puede indicarme la diferencia entre combate y duelo?" James eligió una cara familiar del grupo. "Señor Moody?"

El joven Auror se sorprendió al ser llamado. "Un duelo es entre dos magos solamente?"

"Me está preguntando o respondiendo, señor Moody?" James sonrió internamente; era divertido usar los mismos comentarios del futuro Moody contra él mismo. Era eso una paradoja temporal?

"La respuesta es correcta. Un duelo es entre dos personas, pero sin embargo un combate puede ser también entre dos personas. La gran diferencia es que en combate no hay límites ni reglas ni códigos de conducta; uno debe estar listo para cualquier cosa."

James salió de la tarima y se dirigió al Auror que lo había criticado. "Su nombre señor?"

"Auror Michael Tomlinson."

"Señor Tomlinson, señor Moody, por favor suban a la plataforma." Ordenó James.

Tomlinson, más experimentado y mucho mayor que Moody, se puso en posición. "Vamos Alastor, juguemos."

Ambos tomaron posición de duelo. "Comiencen." Dijo James.

Los duelistas comenzaron con los clásicos escudos defensivos, seguidos de ataques de prueba. Más allá de la complejidad de los hechizos y maldiciones, y de la edad de los Aurores, a James no le pareció muy distinto a las clases de duelo de Hogwarts.

Dos repentinos hechizos aturdidores acabaron el duelo.

James subió a la tarima y se abrió paso entre los dos cuerpos que yacían en el piso. "Qué sucedió?" Preguntó por sobre el murmullo reinante.

Un Auror gritó desde el llano, ofuscado. "Usted hizo trampa! Los aturdió mientras se batían a duelo!"

"Hice trampa? Quién lo dice?" Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Con un par de florituras de su varita, utilizó el _ennervate_ para despertar a los inconscientes.

Los dos Aurores se levantaron con esfuerzo, tomándose sus cabezas. "Qué ha sucedido, Auror Tomlinson?"

"Nos aturdió en pleno duelo, señor." Le contestó, con rabia en la última palabra.

"Espera usted que sus oponentes jueguen limpio? Hay que estar siempre preparados. Alerta constante! Siempre deben estar al tanto de sus alrededores, y estar preparados para reaccionar ante cualquier eventualidad!" Explicó James.

Los dos Aurores se bajaron de la tarima. Moody le dedicó una mirada de odio que prometía venganza.

James continuó: "He estado en verdaderos combates, y he sido víctima de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Si bien nunca he utilizado la maldición asesina, he derrotado algunos magos oscuros y criaturas en batalla. Seis alumnos de quince años, entre los que yo estaba, nos vimos involucrados en batalla. Fue la primera vez, y tuvimos que vérnosla con magos oscuros adultos. Aguantamos como pudimos hasta que la ayuda llegó, y ninguno murió ese día."

Su voz carecía de tono o emoción, como si fuera el anuncio del tiempo. "De esos seis estudiantes, solo yo quedo con vida. Por qué tienen que escucharme? Porque soy un sobreviviente."

Los Aurores escuchaban con atención y se miraban. James no vio dudas entre ellos, debido a la confianza que irradiaba y a la calma que transmitía. Sin magos oscuros que perseguir, el cuerpo de Aurores normalmente investigaba crímenes y demás actos que rompían la ley, lo que los hacía más parecidos a la Scotland Yard muggle que a soldados. Tenían mucha experiencia con testigos y sospechosos, y sus instintos les decían que James sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Ayudaba, mucho, el aura de siniestra implacabilidad que emanaba del joven muchacho.

James continuó su charla, sin pausa. "Hoy discutiremos varios escenarios básicos de combate. Algunos surgen de batallas en las que estuve envuelto, o mis profesores. He modificado dichos escenarios para incluir áreas conocidas por ustedes, como el Ministerio, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagonal."

El muchacho resopló ante la complicación de su vida intentando ocultar su pasado continuamente. Esas locaciones eran, en efecto, los escenarios en donde se habían librado las batallas, pero sería estúpido decírselos ya que los Aurores sabían que ninguna de ellas había ocurrido en esos lugares… y que tendrían lugar entre 1977 y 1989; eso dañaría su credibilidad.

"Por la tarde, en las prácticas se agruparán en tres individuos para que puedan experimentar lo que se puede esperar en un verdadero ambiente de batalla."

Thomas Potter permanecía en el fondo del salón inadvertidamente para todos, con el jefe de los Aurores Anthony Abbott a su lado.

"Realmente crees que esto es necesario, Thomas?" Le preguntó sin tener que bajar su voz ya que estaban dentro de una burbuja de _silencium_.

Thomas asintió pero se mantuvo atento a la clase. James había conjurado una imagen en una pared, un mapa con símbolos que representaban a los combatientes y civiles en el callejón Diagonal. "Temo que sí, Anthony."

"Pero por qué nos atacaría Grindelwald ahora? Ha estado oculto en la Europa Oriental por años!"

Thomas se encogió de hombros: "Aún quiere esos pergaminos antiguos, los que debe necesitar por motivos obviamente oscuros. Ahora su títere alemán tomó el poder en la Alemania muggle y no sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde está Durmstrang, aunque creemos que está en algún lugar de Alemania o de los Alpes Austríacos. El Ministerio de magia alemán siempre ha mantenido una relación estrecha con su homónimo muggle, mucho más que en Inglaterra, y como su gobierno muggle comenzó a reconstruir su ejército en marzo tememos que la incipiente guerra mágica se traslade al mundo muggle."

"Estás seguro?" Preguntó Anthony. "No hemos tenido muggles interfiriendo en nuestros asuntos desde la guerra entre España e Inglaterra en el siglo XVI!"

Thomas hizo una mueca de fastidio. "Es lo que pensamos que busca Grindelwald. Liderar una invasión muggle a Inglaterra que destruya la resistencia mágica. En ese caso tendríamos que retirarnos o permitir que se sepa nuestra existencia."

"Eso es lo que ha planeado?" Cuestionó el jefe de los Aurores, pálido.

"Sí, por lo menos Albus. Lo conoce y sabe que utiliza a Hitler como pantalla para arremeter con toda su fuerza mágica."

Anthony no dijo nada, y volvió a mirar la demostración de James Evans. "Este Evans, sabe de lo que habla? Confías en él?"

Thomas hizo un gesto dubitativo con su rostro. "Venció al heredero Malfoy sin transpirar. Sabes que Abraxas es campeón de duelo en Hogwarts pero James lo hizo parecer principiante. No lo escucharás hablar sobre su vida, pero sabe mucho."

"Podemos confiar en él?"

"Le ha caído bien a Fawkes." Le dijo Thomas sonriendo.

"A quién?" Preguntó Anthony desorientado.

"Al Fénix de Dumbledore. Le ha caído bien a Elizabeth también, lo cual dice mucho sobre él. Actualmente tiene una novia de Hufflepuff, que quiere ser sanadora profesional, y ha adoptado un huérfano. Es todo lo que sé de él. Oh, y ha fundado la Fundación Fénix."

"No me digas." Dijo, observando al muchacho en la tarima. "Es una buena institución, aunque no sabemos de dónde ha salido todo ese dinero."

Thomas lo miró, serio. "Por qué preguntas tanto sobre él?"

"El Ministerio. Dudan de las verdaderas intenciones de esa fundación, algunos creen que podría utilizar a los huérfanos para otros propósitos." Espetó Anthony.

Thomas sonrió de mala gana. "Suena como si los Malfoy o los Black estuvieran ensuciando el terreno. Quizá por haber hecho que Abraxas luciera tan mal en el duelo."

Anthony Abbott asintió. "Posiblemente, pero me gustaría saber de cualquier forma de dónde ha salido su dinero. Gringott´s no ha explicado mucho, aunque se ha visto a Evans en junio del 34 entrando con un baúl lleno de galleons para abrir una bóveda. No hay registros anteriores sobre él, y mi experiencia indica que ése no es su verdadero nombre."

"Quizá se cambió su nombre para evitar ser conocido. Si sus historias de lucha contra magos tenebrosos fuera cierta sólo en parte, entonces quiera mantenerse en el anonimato." Respondió Thomas cansándose de la insistencia de Anthony, pero preocupándose un poco.

"Sí, quizá."

Tres horas después Tomlinson eligió cuatro Aurores para un desafió de combate. James no se sorprendió que Moody no haya sido incluido en su grupo. Éste se juntó con otros Aurores jóvenes y se dirigió a la plataforma de duelo.

James subió entregó pequeños vasos con jugo de calabaza para todos los combatientes. "Caballeros, les sugiero que beban algo antes. Este combate durará hasta que quede en pie sólo uno de los grupos."

Los Aurores acabaron sus bebidas y James repartió los vasos con más jugo entre los Aurores que asistían debajo de la tarima.

Una vez que habían terminado, James gritó: "Listos? Comiencen!"

Pero ninguno de los Aurores pudo moverse. James caminó tranquilamente para tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Antes de cruzar la puerta se dio vuelta y le dijo a la inmóvil clase: "Nunca acepten nada de potenciales adversarios. Estén preparados para usar cualquier ventaja en combate y busquen evitar dar ventajas a los enemigos. Vigilancia Constante!" Luego de esto, se marchó.

Unos segundos después, retornó y asomó su cabeza al salón: "Por cierto, la poción petrificadota perderá su efecto dentro de media hora. Recuerden la lección. Hasta luego!"

James se marchó para salir del edificio, usando todas sus fuerzas para no estallar en risa ante el recuerdo del rostro de Alastor Moody, petrificado pero con un dejo de sorpresa y rabia, como si se hubiera dado cuenta del truco apenas un segundo antes de que se petrificara.

James llegó al punto de aparición. "Esta fue para ti, Ron." Murmuró sonriente.

31 de Diciembre de 1935

Nevaba intensamente en Hogsmeade justo en el noveno cumpleaños de Tommy, quien había pasado todo el día afuera con Canuto y su escoba. Era su segundo cumpleaños en el mundo mágico; el primero sólo eran él y James, pero este segundo aniversario los encontraba a ellos dos junto a Canuto y a Sarah en la misma mesa.

James sonrió viendo al muchacho que tanto significaba para él. Tommy cruzó miradas y devolvió el gesto, para luego volver la vista a su cena. James se preguntó por qué actuaba así; había estado distante los últimos meses, y se había vuelto tan reservado como cuando era un recién llegado.

Sin embargo actuaba normalmente cuando estaba con Sarah o Elizabeth Potter. Las dos brujas habían notado que el muchacho cambiaba cuando se acercaba James y no sabían por qué lo hacía.

James tomó un paquete y se lo dio a Tommy. "Sé que has abierto tus regalos esta mañana, pero vi esto en una tienda y quise comprártelo."

Tommy tomó el paquete pero se quedó mirándolo.

"No te preocupes, no te hará daño." Le dijo James.

El pequeño se decidió y destrozó el papel del regalo, y por primera vez en semanas su rostro se iluminó para James. "Wow Tío James!"

La reacción de Sarah fue opuesta. "James Evans! No puedo creer que le hayas regalado eso!"

James solía pensar que Sarah mostraba su lado femenino Weasley cuando gritaba así, aunque quizá eran así todas las mujeres a las cuales se sentía atraído.

"Es una versión infantil querida!" Se quiso defender. "La snitch se mueve a la mitad de su velocidad normal, las bludgers son mucho más lentas y están rellenas de plumón de hipogrifo para que sean más suaves."

"Por qué hacemos que los niños se interesen en un deporte en el que alguien puede resultar seriamente herido?"

"Ok ahora actúa como Madam Pompfrey." Pensó James. "Porque… es entretenido?"

Se dio cuenta de su error al ver la mirada de Sarah. Tuvo que pasar los siguientes quince minutos escuchando sobre los peligros del Quidditch, pero valieron la pena puesto que notaba cómo Tommy apenas aguantaba la risa.

Sarah finalmente se detuvo al ver que James le guiñaba el ojo al pequeño, con su rostro colorado. La muchacha intentó ponerle cara seria pero terminó riendo ante el sufrimiento de Tommy; finalmente ambos estallaron en risa.

Canuto, que ya tenía altura suficiente como para poder ver sobre la mesa, se levantó de su siesta para ver qué ocurría con los humanos. Y como no comprendió, se volvió a su siesta.

Un par de horas después James entró al cuarto de Tommy. Éste se había acostado, y leía un libro que le habían comprado unas semanas atrás. Se llamaba "La Máquina del Tiempo", de H.G. Wells, y ya casi la estaba terminando pese a que no era fácil lectura para un pequeño de nueve años.

"Listo para dormir?"

"Sí." Dijo, levantando la vista del libro.

"Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Le preguntó, desde la puerta.

Tommy se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. James lo interpretó como un sí y entró a la habitación, sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama. La misma silla que usaba para sentarse y hablar con su protegido cuando recién había llegado del orfanato. No se sentaba en la cama para no presionarlo, y cuando Tommy le permitió hacerlo casi un año después se sintió sumamente dichoso. Pero algo había cambiado últimamente y volvió a la silla.

"Has estado un poco distante las últimas semanas. Está todo bien? Los niños del pueblo te molestan?"

Tommy negó con su cabeza. "No."

"Bueno, no creo que haya algo malo con Canuto. Se comió todos los huesos de mi plato la otra noche. Parece que está bien." Dijo; el perro levantó su cabeza y lo miró, haciendo una graciosa mueca ante el sonido de su nombre.

"Nunca debí aceptar que se llamara Canuto. Podría jurar que este perro es un _Merodeador_." Pensó.

"No, Canuto está bien." Murmuró Tommy.

"Y se nota que estás bien con Sarah."

Tommy asintió.

"He hecho algo que te haya molestado?" Preguntó James, sintiendo el silencio reinante.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del pequeño. Se dio vuelta y se tapó el rostro con la almohada para que no lo viera llorar. James se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en un hombro de Tommy pero éste la rechazó.

"No me toques! Eres como los del orfanato! Me odias!"

Una ola de magia golpeó a James, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la silla; la misma se dio vuelta con fuerza y James cayó de espaldas, golpeando la pared con su cabeza; luego, todo se puso oscuro.

Algún tiempo después escuchó una voz diciendo su nombre. Le costó abrir sus ojos y tenía frío. "Sarah! Qué ocurrió?"

"Escuché gritar a Tommy y a Canuto ladrando. Vine para ver qué pasaba y te encontré aquí desmayado y la ventana de la habitación abierta. Creo que se fue en la escoba porque no he visto huellas en la nieve."

James se levantó. "Ten cuidado, puedes tener una concusión!"

"No sería la primera vez. Tengo que buscar a Tommy." Notó a Canuto mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste en su rostro. "Descuida amigo, lo traeré de vuelta."

La mirada de Canuto lo dijo todo. "Te conviene."

Corrió a buscar su escoba dentro del baúl, que contenía las cosas del Harry Potter del futuro; todo lo que había allí aún no se había inventado o escrito, y la poción que habñia usado para la broma contra los Aurores había sido casi lo único que había sacado del baúl desde que había llegado.

Sacó su Firebolt. La Cleansweep era buena para la época pero no podía compararse. Se puso rápidamente ropa de abrigo y efectuó un encantamiento contra el frío.

"Está oscuro y hay mucho viento, cómo lo encontrarás?" Le preguntó Sarah mientras James se dirigía a la puerta.

"No te preocupes, lo encontraré." Le contestó sin detenerse. Salió al exterior y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a toda velocidad.

Voló hacia el sur y se detuvo flotando al lado de un árbol para refugiarse de la ventisca. "Oriéntame." Dijo, con la varita en mano.

Reanudó su camino y voló ahora en dirección este, fuera de la villa. Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que obtuvo la dirección que buscaba. El viento de cola también apuntaba al mismo lugar. James se insultó a sí mismo ya que debería haberlo sabido: Tommy se había dirigido a Hogwarts.

Entre la velocidad de la Firebolt y el viento de cola hizo el camino en tiempo record, y una vez que llegó al campo de Quidditch se refugió detrás de una de las tribunas para sacar nuevamente su varita. Apuntó fuera del castillo, hacia el lago, lo que asustó a James y voló poseído a toda la velocidad que se podía.

Unos minutos después tuvo suerte de distinguir una escoba en el suelo, cerca de la orilla del lago y apenas cubierta por la nieve. Bajó en el lugar y comenzó a gritar con un encantamiento _sonorus_. "Tommy! Hey Tommy!"

Gritó varias veces, siempre con el corazón en su boca.

Un débil sonido llegó a los oídos de James a través de viento. Se volteó hacia esa dirección y con su varita vociferó: "_Accio_ Tommy!"

Una pequeña masa apareció en la noche ventosa y chocó contra James y sus brazos abiertos. Sin esperar, convocó su escoba y en unos segundos ya volaban rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Tommy murmuraba para él mismo mientras volaban. "No me hagas daño, lo siento, no me hagas daño."

James sintió su corazón rompiéndose de la tristeza, y un horrible sentimiento se apoderó de él. Una vez refugiados detrás de las tribunas, se calentó a él y al pequeño con un encantamiento, pero vio que estaba inconsciente. Enfiló su Firebolt hacia su casa.

No pudo utilizar un camino recto. El viento chocaba contra ellos y los congelaba, por lo que James tuvo que detenerse algunas veces antes de llegar a Hogsmeade.

Luego de lo que pareció un viaje larguísimo, finalmente aterrizó frente a su casa. Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por un alegre perro y por su preocupada novia.

"Tommy!" Exclamó Sarah, tomándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo a la habitación. Antes de que James se sacara su túnica de abrigo Sarah ya lo había calentado, sacado su ropa mojada y metido en su cama. Canuto hacía lo suyo: se acurrucaba a los pies del pequeño, con su cabeza casi sobre el estómago.

James entró en la habitación y vio a su pequeño muchacho acostado en una cálida cama con un gran perro sobre él y una hermosa mujer cantando una suave canción en su oído. Cómo no iba a sentirse envidioso?

A la mañana siguiente la nieve acumulada en el valle en donde estaban Hogwarts y Hogsmeade llegaba al metro. El sol matinal brillaba y hacía que todo luciera pacífico y limpio.

James se despertó cuando oyó a Tommy revolverse en su cama. Sarah se había quedado con él casi toda la noche y James ocupó su lugar a eso de las cinco de la mañana cuando se despertó; la envió a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes contigua.

"Buenos días Tommy. Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." Dijo, bostezando entre sus almohadas.

Se quedaron allí en silencio. James lo miraba pero el pequeño desvió su vista a la ventana, por donde entraban los brillantes rayos de sol.

"Tommy, me has escuchado hablar con Sarah, la otra noche que volvimos de la casa de los Potter?"

El muchacho asintió con su cabeza levemente.

James suspiró nervioso. "Cuánto has escuchado?"

Tommy murmuró. "Voldemort."

James volvió a suspirar, presa del pánico. "Qué situación, no? Puedo contarte una historia?"

Tommy solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sin mirarlo ni contestarle.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. No le gustaba eso, y lo quebró: "Antes de que yo naciera había un mago tenebroso que infundía miedo en todos y que odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada con muggles. Se llamaba Voldemort, y quería apoderarse del mundo mágico para deshacerse de todos los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles."

"Mis padres se unieron a un grupo para pelear contra él y sus secuaces. Mi padre era un sangre pura pero mi madre era una bruja nacida de una familia muggle. Luego una profecía apareció y predijo que yo detendría a Voldemort. Éste fue a mi casa y mató a mis padres, pero mi madre se sacrificó para salvarme. El mago tenebroso no pudo matarme, pero me hizo esta cicatriz en mi frente."

"Crecí con mis tíos, que me odiaban a mí y a cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia. Fue casi como tu orfanato, y como mi primo era mucho más grande que yo me golpeaba bastante seguido. Eventualmente recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y descubrí que era un mago; terminé amando el colegio, y pude hacer grandes amigos allí."

James detuvo su relato por un momento, perdido en sus memorias. Tommy se había volteado y lo miraba, compenetrado silenciosamente en la historia.

"Luché contra Voldemort cuando regresó. Luché contra él y sus seguidores durante todos mis años en el colegio, y muchos magos y brujas de ambos lados terminaron muertos. Casi todos sus seguidores más fieles, pero también mis amigos y casi todos los que conocía."

"Gané la guerra, pero perdí todo. No me quedó nada. Puedes imaginártelo?" Le dijo James, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tommy asintió dubitativamente, con sus ojos igualmente llorosos.

"Mediante magia muy avanzada y antigua, elaboré un plan junto a otro hechicero (no iba a decirle que era el hermano del profesor Dumbledore que había conocido en las Tres Escobas, para qué complicar las cosas?) y regresó en el tiempo para matar al Voldemort bebé. Parecía justo: una vida inocente a cambio de muchas miles más. Pero no resultó como estaba planeado y en vez de hallar a Voldemort bebé te hallé a ti, un pequeño muchacho fantástico. Vi tu sufrimiento en el callejón mientras te golpeaban, pero también tu valentía."

"Pero qué hay con tus amigos? No tienes aún que salvarlos?" Preguntó Tommy con un hilo de voz.

"Tommy, ya he matado a Voldemort. Te amo, y Sarah también te ama. Y sé que Elizabeth Potter también te ama." Le dijo James casi en un susurro, sonriendo tímidamente. "Se la pasa preguntándome si se puede quedar contigo, y siempre le digo que no!"

Tommy rió ante la broma; la risa entibió el corazón de James y lo tranquilizó un poco.

"Nuestras decisiones son las que nos definen, Tommy. Aquel Tom Riddle que se convirtió en Voldemort en mis tiempos nunca conoció el amor o la amistad, menos aún un hogar feliz. De hecho tenemos algunas cosas en común, pero sabía que mis padres me habían amado y muriendo intentando salvarme. Él nunca tuvo eso."

James lo abrazó con fuerza. "Te queremos mucho, Tommy. A medida que crezcas podré contarte más cosas, pero esto que te he contado es lo peor de todo. No es que no quiera contarte más, pero hay cosas que escucharás sólo cuando seas más grande y así poder entenderlas mejor."

Tommy sonrió con timidez y asintió.

James sonrió. "Bien! Ahora hablaremos por habernos asustado tanto!"

"Tío Jimmy!" Protestó.

"No, Tommy. Siempre hay consecuencias por haber escapado."

"Sí señor."

"Me alegra que lo comprendas. Tu castigo es… que recibirás la primer bola de nieve en tu rostro!"

"Agghh estabas bromeando? Sarah y tú deberían tener más hijos así tendrías otros para molestar!"

"Me gusta la idea." Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

James se dio vuelta sorprendido, y vio cómo Tommy y Canuto se fueron corriendo rumbo a la cocina, atraídos por el olor del tocino del desayuno.

James se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Sarah. "Segura?"

"Sí." Le dijo, abrazándolo. "Sé que la magia te sacará de aquí y te llevará de nuevo al futuro, así que no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo. La guerra se avecina y como no podrás mantenerte al margen no quiero arriesgarme a perderte incluso antes de que te lleve la magia."

"Pero… estos tiempos son distintos al mío… si quieres tener hijos con alguien es necesario casarse…"

Sarah sonrió y besó a James. "Claro que quiero casarme! Pero le diremos a Tommy ahora!"

Una enorme bola de nieve impactó contra la cabeza de James. "Tommy!" Gruñó.

Se escucharon los pies del pequeño corriendo y su risa mientras salía de la casa rumbo a la nieve, seguido por Canuto.

"Supongo que ya lo sabe." Murmuró Sarah con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente James voló a Hogwarts. Debía reunirse con el director Dippet y con Dumbledore, por lo que guardó su Firebolt y utilizó su Cleansweep.

Ya había estado un par de veces en el colegio desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, pero al ingresar al vestíbulo principal nuevamente sintió una mezcla de emociones extraña. Casi nada había cambiado en el colegio, o mejor dicho, casi nada cambiaría en el futuro: los retratos eran los mismos, las armaduras y la disposición; incluso los fantasmas eran los mismos, exceptuando a Myrtle, aunque le llamaba la atención que no estuviera Peeves.

Antes de que Voldemort cayera Hogwarts ya estaba en ruinas. Una serie de explosiones mágicas habían demolido las torres del director y de Ravenclaw; la de Gryffindor sobrevivió a ese ataque, sólo para ser blanco de maldiciones que derritieron las paredes de piedra cinco meses después durante la última fase de la guerra. Casi veinte alumnos de primer y segundo año quedaron atrapados dentro del infernal calor. Fue una horrible ironía que la mitad de esos pequeños alumnos fueran hijos de mortífagos o de familias que apoyaban a Voldemort; los atacantes nunca se habían enterado de que la torre de Gryffindor alojaba, desde la destrucción parcial del castillo meses antes, a todos los alumnos de primer y segundo año, y no sólo a los de la casa del león.

Su primer visita al castillo de estos tiempos le había producido escalofríos. Era como si estuviera visitando un viejo amigo, y sus recuerdos persistían firmemente dentro de él. Pasar caminando por el lugar en donde Ginny había sido asesinada lo hundió en una profunda tristeza.

Aún en el vestíbulo, levantó su vista para mirar, casi con naturalidad, los puntos acumulados por las casas. Ravenclaw lideraba, pero no había ni cien puntos de diferencia respecto a la que marchaba última.

"James! Justo a tiempo."

"Buen día Albus. Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad."

El profesor asintió. "Sí, aunque me pregunto por qué me has regalado medias."

"Un viejo profesor se quejó una vez de que siempre recibía libros como regalo pero que prefería algún par de buenas medias de vez en cuando." Le dijo, sonriendo.

"Es verdad, he notado que a medida que voy ganando años tiendo a recibir más y más libros. Comprendo a ese profesor tuyo, veo que era un hombre sabio."

Llegaron a la base de la torre del director: la gárgola no había cambiado. Luego de la palabra clave ascendieron por la escalera hacia la oficina del director.

"Pasen!" Escucharon, luego de golpear la puerta. A James se le hacía difícil ver a Dumbledore de ese lado y no gritando desde dentro del despacho.

Al entrar, notó que Thomas Potter y otros dos magos que le resultaban vagamente familiar ya estaban ahí.

"Buenos días señor Evans. Conoce usted a los Black?" Preguntó el director Dippet, presentando a los otros dos magos. "Sirius y Arcturus."

James se heló por unos instantes, y luego pudo extender su mano. "Encantado de conocerlos, caballeros."

El tal Sirius Black era idéntico a su bisnieto, el que en un futuro lejano sería su padrino. Parecía de unos sesenta años y tenía la misma mirada que Sirius, aunque no poseía la imagen de confianza y autoridad que éste tenía. Seguramente Azkaban le había borrado gran parte de su personalidad.

Por otro lado, de Arcturus no emanaba la presencia de su padre. Era un poco más bajo y flaco, y rondaba los treinta años. Quizá, todo eso debido a vivir tanto tiempo bajo la sombra paterna.

Dippet comentó: "Sirius está en el Consejo. Vino al colegio para conocerlo."

James dirigió su atención al mayor de los Black. "Ha creado usted una buena conmoción. Su fundación Fénix no ha pasado desapercibida, pero su demostración para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica llamó mucho la atención." Dijo Sirius.

"Es que no se estaban tomando el asunto muy seriamente al principio. Y creo que seguirán así hasta que realmente lo necesiten. Los sobrevivientes aprenderán mejor."

Thomas levantó una ceja. "Eso es un poco frío de su parte."

James negó con su cabeza. "No, es sólo historia y experiencia. Cualquier sociedad, ya sea muggle o mágica, llega a estancarse y a confiarse luego de un largo período de paz. Ignoran el peligro hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero al mismo tiempo maldicen al mensajero." Y agregó, con una media sonrisa triste. "A veces se toman lo último literalmente."

"Cree usted que la guerra es inevitable?" Preguntó Arturus.

"Habla usted de lo de Alemania? Sí. No creo que nuestros Aurores puedan con los magos oscuros entrenados por Grindelwald. Y mientras Alemania rearme su ejército Grindelwald buscará llevar la guerra a Inglaterra."

"Realmente creo que no sabe nada de lo que está hablando." Le espetó Arcturus. "Un grupo de nuestros mejores Aurores está en camino para arrestar a Grindelwald como lo que es, un criminal común y corriente."

El Black mayor permaneció en silencio, expectante.

"Espero que esté en lo cierto, y yo equivocado." Respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero no estás de acuerdo." Acotó Thomas.

"No, pero siempre hay esperanza." Dijo James.

"Desafortunadamente está usted en lo cierto, Evans." Añadió Dippet. Todos se voltearon para mirar al director.

"Cómo?"

"He recibido una lechuza esta mañana temprano, informando que el equipo enviado ha sido capturado en Berlín. Sus varitas fueron destruidas y fueron enviado a un sitio llamado Dachau, cerca de Munich."

"Tienen algún plan para rescatarlos?" Preguntó James, que había empalidecido por haber reconocido el nombre del sitio.

"Eso es de índole ministerial." Respondió Dippet.

"Si no los rescatan rápido, los matarán a todos." Pensó James, y dijo. "Espero que lo hagan."

"Estoy seguro de que podemos confiar en que nuestro gobierno hará lo necesario y manejará la situación adecuadamente." Sentenció Dippet.

James suspiró internamente, incrédulo. "Por algo Voldemort pudo manipularlo y culpar a Hagrid tan fácilmente de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos."

Unos momentos después los dos Black se retiraron del despacho; sólo Sirius le dio la mano saludándolo, ya que Arcturus apens murmuró un adiós.

"Bien, en qué puedo ayudarlo señor Evans?" Preguntó Dippet.

"Me gustaría acceder a la biblioteca. Necesito investigar algo."

"Qué clase de investigación?" Preguntó el director, reclinándose en su silla.

"Está usted familiarizado con los aeroplanos muggles?"

"Apenas, los vemos alguna que otra vez. Parecen muy frágiles."

"Los muggles los mejoran día a día para hacerlos más seguros y rápidos. Pueden viajar largas distancias y lanzar bombas. El orfanato está en Londres, y quisiera investigar entre los libros de magia antigua algún encantamiento que pueda rechazar bombas. Si tengo éxito supongo que el callejón Diagonal y San Mungo se podrían beneficiar."

"Crees que será necesario?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Creo que sí."

James había dicho la verdad, aunque en el fondo también quería saber más sobre los gira-tiempo; necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para intentar detener su magia y no tener que volver a 1998.

Los profesores intercambiaron miradas. "Podemos darle acceso. A cambio, usted podría asistir como ayudante en algunas clases de la profesora Merrythought."

"Con gusto, gracias."

"Parece que estás de muy buen humor esta mañana." Bromeó Thomas.

"Es que Sarah y yo nos hemos comprometido ayer." Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de los tres magos que estaban en el despacho, le dijo a Thomas. "Quisiera pedirte un gran favor."

Su amigo y abuelo (sin saberlo) sonrió. "Claro."

"Sería muy importante para nosotros que nos permitieran casarnos en el jardín de la mansión Potter."

Thomas sonrió de nuevo. "Si digo que no Elizabeth me matará. Los adora, en especial al pequeño Tommy. Claro que pueden casarse en la mansión!"

"Gracias Thomas, no sabe lo que significa para mí."

Los magos continuaron hablando por una hora más acerca de tonterías. Justo antes del almuerzo, un feliz James salió de Hogwarts. Pronto se casaría con Sarah en el lugar en donde se habían casado todos los Potter desde el siglo X. Si Ginny hubiera sobrevivido, Harry Potter hubiera sido el primero en quebrar la tradición, ya que la mansión había sido destruida mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

**N/A: Abajo incluyo un breve detalle de acontecimientos en Europa desde la llegada de James hasta el inicio de la WWII (1939)**

**1934**

**Junio – Noche de los cuchillos largos**

**Agosto – Hitler se transforma en el Fuehrer**

**1935**

**Marzo – Alemania se rearma**

**Septiembre – Judíos alemanes pierden su estatus legal**

**1936**

**Marzo – Alemania ocupa el Rhineland**

**Julio – Guerra civil española**

**1937**

**Noviembre – Hitler revela sus planes a los generales**

**1938**

**Marzo – Alemania anuncia Anschluss (unificación) con Austria**

**Agosto – Alemania se moviliza**

**Setiembre –PM británico Chamberlain apacigua a Hitler**

**Octubre – Alemania invade las montañas Sudetenland**

**Noviembre – Kristallnacht**

**1939**

**Marzo – Alemania invade el resto de Czechoslovakia**

**Agosto – Pacto de no agresión entre Alemania y URSS**

**Setiembre 1– Alemania invade Polonia**

**Setiembre 3 – Inglaterra y Francia declaran la guerra**

**Setiembre 17 – La URSS invade Polonia**

**Noviembre – Atentado contra Hitler**


	7. Capítulo 7 Detrás de las líneas enemigas

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Detrás de las líneas enemigas**

15 de Junio de 1936

James se sentó en el extremo del banco de una larga mesa en una cantina alemana, desapercibido por la bulliciosa muchedumbre. Cualquiera vería a un alto y rubio hombre disfrutando de sus cervezas, pero internamente la situación era distinta.

"Cómo es que me dejé arrastrar a esto, por Merlín?" Pensó James. "Esta no es mi guerra, ya he tenido la mía… debería estar en casa con Sarah y Tommy."

Las razones por la intranquilidad de James estaban sentadas cuatro mesas más allá de él. Tres sujetos vestidos con sobretodos negros ocupaban una mesa y no parecían participar del bullicio generalizado. No era lo que podrían hacer lo que estaba molestándolo sino quiénes eran. Gestapo.

A ciencia cierta, solo dos eran de la Gestapo. El tercero era un mago, un miembro del Ejército Oscuro, el grupo de seguidores fieles a Grindelwald que operaban en casos especiales. Los miembros muggles de la Gestapo habían sido encantados para que no divulgaran a nadie sobre la existencia de los magos de ese grupo.

Una diferencia básica entre Voldemort y Grindelwald era táctica. Voldemort se valió del terror y de los ataques al estilo guerrilla para tomar el poder de la Inglaterra mágica. Grindelwald y su Ejército Oscuro colaboraban con sus contrapartes muggles en la guerra abiertamente, proveyendo protecciones mágicas al ejército alemán muggle (Wehrmacht). Las fuerzas de Grindelwald aún no estaban listas del todo para la guerra abierta. Si bien muchos ya sabían sobre las intenciones del señor oscuro, los ministerios mágicos de las naciones europeas creían que por el momento era conveniente mantenerlo en calma.

El Ministerio de magia alemán había elegido a Grindelwald como Canciller en 1932. Era un misterio para James cómo un mago inglés había podido llegar al puesto de Ministro. Ya era conocido como un mago oscuro antes de su elección, y no dudó en moverse rápido para consolidar su poder para el bien de la comunidad mágica.

Su aliado, Hitler, parecía imitar el ascenso al poder de Grindelwald. Algunos en el Ministerio inglés llegaron a creer que Hitler estaba bajo el influjo del maleficio Imperio, pero un equipo altamente calificado de Aurores pudo arreglárselas para acercarse al líder muggle durante un meeting nazi. Utilizando Legilimancia, determinaron que Hitler no estaba bajo ningún control mágico. Él y Grindelwald eran simplemente dos personas malvadas, y ahora sus seguidores trabajaban en conjunto por la causa común.

James esperó pacientemente por una hora luego de que los hombres de la Gestapo llegaran a la cantina, y luego se levantó de su lugar. Se dirigió a la salida y mantuvo su escudo de Oclumancia mientras pasaba por la mesa de los tres sujetos. Basándose en un truco que pudo aprender durante su propia guerra contra Voldemort, James mantuvo su personaje encubierto por fuera de sus protecciones mentales: si el mago del Ejército Oscuro utilizaba Legilimancia en él, solo vería a un trabajador muggle pensando en irse a su casa luego de beber unos tragos.

James no pudo sentir ningún intento de legilimancia sobre él, pero de cualquier forma mantuvo su actuación durante todo el camino hacia el Gasthaus (hospedaje) en donde estaba hospedando durante la misión.

"Por qué acepté esto" Pensó por enésima vez, respirando con alivio la frescura del aire nocturno de Munich.

Flashback

20 de Abril de 1936

James estaba en su oficina de la Fundación Fénix, revisando el papeleo que le había dejado la señora Catchbottom. Estaba satisfecho con la bruja, ya que parecía administrar la Fundación como si fuera de ella misma. A su vez el staff era competente y eficiente, por lo que los niños parecían contentos.

Cada huérfano mágico o squib de Inglaterra, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda había recibido una invitación de la Fundación. El profesor Dippet permitió a la señora Catchbottom, una vieja amiga suya, revisar los registros de Hogwarts en busca de huérfanos, incluso los que no asistían al colegio por su edad o por otras razones. Varios huérfanos de la Europa continental se mudaron al orfanato de la Fundación al enterarse de su existencia.

El Registro Ministerial anotaba el nacimiento de cada niño y niña mágica, ubicando su lugar de nacimiento siempre y cuando fuera en las islas británicas. El Registro generaba las cartas que Hogwarts les enviaba cuando cumplían once años.

Casi todos los huérfanos mágicos residían, ahora, en el orfanato de la Fundación Fénix; sólo un alumno de sexto año de Hogwarts rechazó la invitación, ya que el joven estaba enamorado de una chica muggle de un pueblo y no quería abandonarla.

James resultó asombrado y entristecido al enterarse de cuántos huérfanos mágicos y squibs había en Inglaterra; muchos de los huérfanos mágicos eran nacidos de familias muggles, las cuales, asustadas u horrorizadas por la _monstruosa_ condición de sus hijos, los abandonaban. Los huérfanos squibs eran todo lo contrario: sus familias de sangre pura resultaban avergonzadas por haber tenido un hijo squib. Lo que enfurecía a James era que abandonaban a muchos de ellos por razones tan absurdas como no querer que crezcan muertos de celos por la magia del resto de su familia.

Cuatrocientos niños, entre recién nacidos a jóvenes de diecisiete años, llamaban hogar al orfanato de Londres. Había más residentes aún que cuando Tommy vivía allí. Otros doscientos más asistían al colegio mágico de día. La señora Catchbottom había contratado a un grupo de elfos domésticos para que se encargaran de la cocina y de la limpieza, y los pisos estaban expandidos mágicamente para pode albergar a tantos niños y niñas.

El nuevo equipo de elfos había resultado toda una experiencia para James, quien descubrió que echaba de menos a Dobby. El elfo era demasiado excitable pero muy devoto a Harry. Los nuevos elfos, sin embargo, se enloquecían ante la amabilidad de James. Estaban felices por pertenecer y trabajar en el orfanato pero se aterrorizaban ante los intentos de James ofreciéndoles un salario, ropa nueva y días de descanso. No lo quedaba otra más que seguir intentándolo pero muy de a poco. En cierta ocasión, el usualmente reservado fundador de la Fundación emitió un memo especificando que cualquier empleado del orfanato que maltratara a un elfo sería despedido, y que los estudiantes o huérfanos que hicieran lo mismo serían castigados; James, además, prohibió a los elfos domésticos a castigarse a ellos mismos.

A rasgos generales, James se sentía feliz. Se había casado con Sarah el 28 de febrero en la Mansión Potter; Tommy había sido el padrino de James durante la boda. Aún sonreía cuando se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Ron ante ello, o peor aún, cómo reaccionaría Draco.

El casamiento fue un evento muy privado, al que solo había asistido el profesor Dumbledore, los Potter, las amigas más cercanas de Sarah y la señora Catchbottom. La madre de Sarah se rehusó a asistir por el status de sangre mestiza de James. La vieja bruja se había opuesto a la pareja desde el principio, por lo que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por su ausencia.

La presencia de sus abuelos en su casamiento fue muy especial para James. Había crecido sin familiares y nunca había soñado ni esperado casarse con la presencia de familiares. Tommy quiso que Canuto luciera elegante, por lo que le puso un enorme moño alrededor de su cuello; el rostro de disgusto del perro hizo reír a todos durante la recepción.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina sacó a James de sus recuerdos. "Pase!" Vociferó.

"Lo buscan dos personas, señor Evans." Anunció Elizabeth, su secretaria asomando su cabeza. "No tienen cita con usted, pero son muy insistentes."

"Que entren." Dijo, y sonriendo agregó: "Y ya te he dicho que me llames James!"

La atractiva mujer, de unos cuarenta años, sonrió. "No quiero que su esposa se haga ideas equivocadas!"

Elizabeth se marchó, dejando a James sonriendo. Un momento después, volvió junto a dos sujetos vestidos como muggles. James los reconoció como magos, aunque tenía que admitir que sabían vestirse al estilo muggle correctamente.

James se levantó para saludarlos. "Caballeros, entiendo que me buscaban?"

Uno de ellos miró a Elizabeth. "En privado."

James miró a su secretaria, la cual salió de la oficina al instante y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Siéntense por favor."

Una vez sentados, James les preguntó. "En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

El que no había hablado hasta ese momento sacó su varita y conjuró un par de encantamientos de privacidad; James no pudo reconocerlos. "Guarde su varita, por favor. Solo estamos aquí para hablar."

James le hizo caso y la guardó, aunque mantuvo el traslador oculto en su mano, para poder desaparecer con una sola palabra. "De nuevo, caballeros, en qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Representamos al Ministerio. Necesitamos sus habilidades en una misión de suma importancia."

James se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y miró a los dos magos. Ambos eran de estatura promedio y de cabello oscuro, y ninguno tenía marcas o rasgos identificables. "Qué pueden necesitar los inefables de alguien como yo?"

Los magos no reaccionaron, pese a que los habían identificado. "Usted ha atraído nuestro interés, señor Evans. Aparentemente ha llegado aquí el 16 de junio de 1934, más precisamente a Hogsmeade. No existen registros de su existencia previos a esa fecha, ni permisos de entrada al país, ni registros bancarios. Nada."

"Ha depositado cerca de 20 millones de Galleons en Gringott´s, ha comprado una casa y ha establecido una Fundación. Además, ha adoptado a un joven muchacho. Tomó sus exámenes EXTASIS y terminó impresionando a Madam Marchbanks. Se ha hecho enemigo de la familia Malfoy y ha entablado amistad con la familia Potter y con el profesor Dumbledore. Y finalmente, ha participado de una demostración de duelo para nuestros colegas del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica."

James se mantuvo calmo y neutral. "No veo que se hayan impresionado por la demostración."

El mago frente a él se permitió una ligera mueca a modo de sonrisa. "Usted ha refregado en las narices de los Aurores sus debilidades. Ellos simplemente están acostumbrados a que los criminales les teman, y así evitar la pelea."

James asintió ante esa observación.

El silencio duro varios segundos, hasta que el segundo inefable lo rompió. "Tiene un auto-control admirable, y escudos mentales igualmente impresionantes."

De nuevo, James asintió y espero sin decir una palabra.

"Queremos reclutarlo para una misión."

James levantó una ceja. "Una misión?"

"El Ministerio ha enviado un equipo de Aurores a Alemania a arrestar al señor oscuro Lord Grindelwald. El Ministerio asumió que veinte Aurores eran suficientes para atrapar a un señor oscuro. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudieron acercarse."

"He escuchado sobre ese intento fallido, y sobre que han sido enviados como prisioneros a Dachau en Navidad." Dijo James.

Ninguno de los inefables parecía sorprendido por lo que sabía James. "Queremos que se una a un equipo cuya misión es traerlos de vuelta."

"Por qué yo?"

"Usted tiene las habilidades necesarias para ser un inefable. Sus dotes de duelo son igualmente llamativas, además de la habilidad de pasar desapercibido entre los muggles con facilidad. Y ya hemos mencionado sus escudos mentales." Dijo uno de ellos.

El otro agregó: "A cambio, podemos ayudarlo con cierta investigación que usted ha estado haciendo."

"Oh, sí, la zanahoria." Murmuró James.

"Sí." Le respondió el mismo sujeto. "Usted ya tiene su personaje encubierto. Podrá vivir su vida con normalidad y solo participará de misiones específicas que requieran de sus habilidades. Y también le pediremos que coopere en el entrenamiento del resto de los inefables."

James consideró la oferta, pero no se resistió a preguntar: "Por qué piensan que ya tengo un personaje encubierto? Qué saben sobre mí?"

"Hemos detectado una ruptura temporal ocurrida cerca de Hogsmeade. De hecho, ocurrió el mismo día en que usted apareció. No podemos permitir que la gente se divierta con la línea de tiempo, o sí?"

James entrecerró sus ojos.

El inefable prosiguió. "Uno de los objetivos fundamentales del Departamento de Misterios es el de vigilar cualquier intento de cambiar el pasado, especialmente si se trata de magos oscuros. Detectamos su llegada a este tiempo y emplazamos vigilancia sobre usted, pero algo sobre la firma mágica de su llegada nos detuvo de apresarlo."

De pronto, James lanzó una carcajada al aire. "Maldito viejo! Así que así fue como pudo obtener el gira-tiempo y el conocimiento para recargarlo de semejante forma!"

Los dos inefables lo miraron sin comprender.

"Aberforth Dumbledore es un inefable, uno de ustedes!"

El segundo de los sujetos asintió. "Su firma mágica durante la ruptura temporal nos indicó que aprobaba su viaje. No preguntaremos por qué, aunque asumimos que tiene algo que ver con ese muchacho que ha adoptado. Confieso que es otra de las razones por la que le pedimos que se nos una: Aberforth es un excelente agente encubierto, y si lo ha elegido para una misión es porque usted es capaz."

James sonrió, ausentemente. "Eso explica, además, cómo pudo el director disponer de un gira-tiempo para que una alumna de tercer año pudiera asistir a tantas clases."

Los inefables se miraron, shockeados: parecía un uso extremadamente frívolo para un objeto mágico tan poderoso. James sonrió al ver sus expresiones, satisfecho.

"Qué saben sobre el ritual y los hechizos que Aberforth utilizó para enviarme a este tiempo" Preguntó James.

El primero de los inefables se encogió de hombros. "No sabemos. Aún no poseemos esa clase de magia para poder duplicar su proeza. Nuestros intentos más exitosos apenas alcanzan las dos semanas."

El segundo de ellos preguntó: "Ha pensado usted en las implicaciones de su actos, aquí en este tiempo?"

"No es momento para esa pregunta." Dijo el otro. "No sin un buen whisky de fuego en mi mano."

James sonrió, estando de acuerdo, pero se prometió a sí mismo tener esa conversación más adelante. "Obviamente no puedo hablar con mi esposa sobre esto." Comentó.

"Obviamente."

"Quién más sabrá sobre mi status?" Preguntó James con curiosidad.

"Nadie fuera del Departamento de Misterios. A propósito, le decimos _doom_ (*). Una broma interna."

_(*) Nota del traductor: broma del autor de la historia. La sigla en inglés del Departamento de Misterios es DoM (Department of Mysteries), que coincide con la palabra doom (perdición)._

"Se les permite a los inefables tener sentido del humor?"

Los dos inefables se miraron entre sí. "Nos reímos del resto del Ministerio todo el tiempo. Nos mantiene cuerdos." Dijo uno de ellos.

James murmuró: "Bien, tenemos eso en común por lo menos." Y mirando a los dos inefables dijo: "Tendré que pensarlo, caballeros. Yo ya he luchado mi propia guerra, y no estoy seguro de poder afrontar otra. Solo quiero una vida tranquila."

Los inefables se levantaron de sus sillas. "No lo piense por mucho tiempo, por favor, señor Evans. Tenemos veinte Aurores que cuentan con nosotros para sacarlos de Dachau."

Se dieron vuelta para irse, pero uno de ellos dejó caer un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el escritorio de la oficina. Luego, desaparecieron.

James lo levantó. Era una lista de los veinte Aurores capturados por Grindelwald. La lista contenía algunos nombres familiares para él, que había conocido durante su demostración de duelo en el DALM; y en especial a uno de ellos, llamado Alastor Moody.

James se maldijo a sí mismo. Ya no podría negarse a participar de la misión a Alemania.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron muy rápidamente.

Los dos inefables que había conocido James se volvieron a encontrar con él una mañana. Lo llevaron a un salón seguro a través de un traslador y le dieron túnicas grises y un fino collar de plata.

"El collar protegerá su identidad mientras se encuentre fuera del departamento de Misterios, por lo que nadie sabrá sobre usted. Firmará un contrato mágico para prevenir que usted revele la identidad de cualquier otro inefable sin su autorización. Además tampoco podrá hablar o discutir sobre sus asignaciones o sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el departamento de Misterios sin el permiso de un inefable de nivel supervisor." Dijo uno de ellos, con su típico tono neutro de voz.

"Comprendo. Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son de ese nivel?" Preguntó, y solo obtuvo una sonrisa de respuesta.

"No será asignado a ninguna misión ni a ningún equipo en particular. Sus habilidades serán requeridas en donde se las necesite. Y necesitará elegir un nombre clave para utilizarse dentro del Ministerio."

James lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego de que se convirtiera en un animago tiempo atrás (o adelante!) Lupin le dio al Harry de esa época futura un nombre de Merodeador. "Un amigo mío me dio un nombre cierta vez, quisiera usarlo. Me llamaba el Conde."

Los inefables fruncieron su ceño pero no hicieron objeciones. James pasó las siguientes cinco horas aprendiendo sobre todo lo que hacía el departamento de Misterios.

Antes de que se fueran, uno de ellos le dijo: "Puede usted llamarme Abel."

El otro agregó: "Y yo soy Cain."

Al día siguiente James fue al Ministerio para encontrarse con el resto del equipo de rescate. El equipo se había formado cinco años atrás, y su líder se llamaba Alex. Los miembros restantes eran Bill, Charlie, Don y Fred (Ed había muerto en una misión anterior). Sonrió internamente cuando se encontró con ellos: parecían personajes salidos de alguna novela de espías de la guerra fría.

James examinó a sus colegas. Alex era alto y rubio, Bill era lo contrario, más bajo y de cabello negro. Charlie era la única mujer y por su mirada podía aventurar que era una maniática de la pureza de sangre, lo que la hacía la más peligrosa del equipo (por lo menos para él). Don podría pasar por un genio de las computadoras en otros tiempos, y era un especialista en objetos y protecciones mágicas. Fred era el más viejo y parecía un bibliotecario.

Alex se acercó a él. "Entonces tú eres el Conde?" James asintió.

"Te llamaremos Vlad." Dijo Alex, y presentándolo al resto agregó: "Les presento al Conde!"

"Nos han enviado a un novato? No puede tener más de 18 años! Esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para alguien así!" Clamó Bill.

James lo miró y dejó que su aura se mostrara. "He estado luchando contra magos oscuros desde mis once años. Me he deshecho de un mago tenebroso cuando tenía 17. Y realmente tengo más años de los que aparento."

Fred puso una mano en un hombro de Bill. "Disculpa la rudeza de mi amigo. Hemos perdido a un miembro recientemente y es inusual que recibamos un reemplazo justo antes de la misión."

Aunque calmo, Fred parecía nervioso también. "Lo comprendo. Soy el último de mi equipo y sé lo que es perder miembros, sobre todo si son queridos."

Alex interrumpió. "El Conde fue reclutado directamente por Cain y Abel. Nunca ha sucedido eso, no es un Auror y nunca ha tomado los cursos de entrenamiento."

El equipo miró a James con interés.

"Entonces no hay problema." Musitó Bill entre dientes.

Charlie se acercó a James. "Ignóralos, bienvenido al equipo."

James sonrió agradeciendo. El tono de Charlie le pareció una mezcla de las voces de Lavender y Pansy Parkinson; no era una buena señal.

El resto de la mañana la dedicaron estudiando la misión. James aprendió que el campo de concentración de Dachau fue construido sobre una fábrica de municiones de la Gran Guerra muggle, unos veinte kilómetros fuera de Munich. Encerraba unos 3000 prisioneros, entre prisioneros políticos de Hitler o Grindelwald y gitanos u homosexuales. Excluyendo a los Aurores, el departamento de Misterios creía que el campamento albergaba a unos treinta prisioneros mágicos.

Se sorprendió al saber que había muy pocos judíos allí, pero recordó que la gran persecución contra los judíos no comenzaría en unos dieciocho meses más. Por el momento, la presión era social; los únicos judíos del campamento habían sido atrapados por "violar" las Leyes de Nuermberg de 1935.

El plan indicaba que llegarían a París por traslador, y que se infiltrarían a Alemania en parejas. Alex y Charlie llegarían a Munich por tren. James y Fred seguirían ese trayecto dos días después. Don y Bill irían a Suiza y llegarían a Alemania por rutas poco transitadas. No usarían magia a no ser que lo necesitaran.

Una vez en Munich Alex y Charlie investigarían la condición del campamento. El equipo se reuniría en un hospedaje designado. Se infiltrarían en el campamento y buscarían a los aurores, les darían varitas mágicas y luego de que pudieran escapar y salvar las protecciones mágicas, regresarían a Inglaterra por trasladores.

Los siguientes tres días prepararon la misión. James y Fred viajarían como padre e hijo, tal como acordaron. Un par de rondas de duelo de práctica hicieron que el equipo terminara por respetar a James. Éste sostuvo lucha con Alex y Bill pro veinte minutos hasta que un par de hechizos consecutivos desactivaron los escudos de Bill y lo aturdieron.

El equipo quedó impresionado con sus habilidades, pero James no reveló nada de sus dotes de batalla al resto. Su entrenamiento con Moody, Shacklebolt y otros lo habían preparado para su guerra, así como su conexión con Voldemort lo obligó a desarrollar la _oclumencia_ y la _legilimancia_.

James regresó a Hogsmeade luego de su entrenamiento. El equipo de inefables era sólido y fluido, y cada uno sabía sus responsabilidades y las cumplía sin chistar. Le pareció que lo habían aceptado como miembro, aunque encontraba resistencia en Bill.

Era viernes, y debía volver a encontrarse con ellos el lunes siguiente. Si bien había dormido en su casa durante la semana, deseaba que llegara el fin de semana y pasarlo con Sarah y Tommy. Desafortunadamente solo Canuto estaba allí para recibirlo.

Sarah estaba en San Mungo en una de sus guardias pediátricas. Eso ayudaba en su programa de Sanadora Profesional, y lo completaría en unos cinco meses más.

Tommy se hallaba en su viejo orfanato, ahora llamado Centro Fénix. Era, para el pequeño, muy distinto al orfanato que había conocido: estaba todo limpio y estructuralmente adecuado según los parámetros mágicos y muggles. Tommy había comenzado a asistir a algunas clases, y utilizaba la red floo para moverse entre la escuela del Centro y su casa. James había decidido que Tommy asistiera ya que si bien se desenvolvía perfectamente con adultos, tenía que aprender a convivir con niños de su edad.

Sarah y James se habían preocupado por Tommy con esa decisión. No iba a ser fácil para él volver a ese lugar que siempre había odiado y Sarah usualmente lo acompañaba hasta que se pudo adaptar rápidamente. Ayudó en ello el hecho de que no quedaba nadie de los que había conocido (la Fundación Fénix había contratado personal nuevo), y que el lugar parecía completamente distinto. Tommy se fascinó al momento por la electricidad, que lo iluminaba todo.

En la soledad de su casa, James comenzó a empacar para la misión. Abrió su baúl y sacó las túnicas de batalla. Eran a prueba de la mayor parte de los hechizos menores, y podían evitar heridas de bala u otras armas de mano. Además sólo podían removerse por su dueño o por una sanadora designada.

Comenzó a preparar la cena y luego se dirigió a una de las pequeñas habitaciones. Allí había instalado un laboratorio de pociones, pero Sarah lo había ocupado íntegramente cuando se mudó con él. James consideraba que era casi tan talentosa en pociones como Snape (aunque mucho más agradable), y poseía la habilidad de un maestro de pociones. Sarah estaba encantada con el laboratorio que James había instalado, y él no tuvo más remedio que entregárselo (aunque su esposa le dedicó una mirada curiosa al escuchar que James murmuró sobre no entregar su baño).

Tomó del baúl unos frascos que contenían pociones multijugos y sanadoras. Si bien los inefables le proveerían de todo lo necesario, quería asegurarse de que contaba con suficiente cantidad de pociones.

Una campana sonó repentinamente, indicando que alguien llegaba vía floo. Canuto salió de su siesta corriendo hacia el living, y James escuchó a Tommy gritar: "No Canuto!" y algo que cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

James fue hacia allí y encontró al niño debajo del enorme perro. Movía su cola con felicidad y lamía su rostro, y mantenía atrapado a Tommy, el cual no podía moverse.

No se dio cuenta de que James estaba allí hasta que escuchó su risa. Tommy rodó de costado y se levantó. "Ya no es un perro, es una amenaza! Me ha recibido así toda esta semana!"

James sonrió. "Dentro de un año y medio comenzarás a ir a Hogwards, así que ya no te derribará más."

Tommy sonrió ante la idea. "Pero cuando vuelvas por las vacaciones, quizá Canuto haya crecido aún más."

"Eres malo, tío Jimmy." Le dijo, siguiendo la broma.

"Lo sé. Ven, terminaré de preparar la cena mientras me cuentas de tu día. He traído algo de Honeydukes además."

Tommy se alegró, y fueron hacia la cocina.

La cena fue un éxito. Terminó de cocinar la comida favorita de Sarah dos minutos antes de que su mujer llegara. Luego de un largo día en el hospital, llegar y ver la comida lista era un alivio, aunque la hizo sospechar.

"Está todo bien James?" Le preguntó luego de que terminaran de comer. Tommy miró a James.

"Eso creo. Pero debo marcharme por unas semanas."

"Por qué?"

"No puedo decirlo, pero me pidieron que ayudara a ciertas personas en problemas."

"Qué clase de problema, tío Jimmy?" Preguntó Tommy.

"No puedo decirlo Tommy. Tuve que hacer un juramento." Miró a Sarah. "Tengo que hacer esto, no pude negarme."

Sarah se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. James pudo ver el conflicto interno en su esposa. "Por qué tú?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Mi experiencia. He llamado la atención de determinadas personas y decidieron solicitar mi ayuda."

"Tiene algo que ver con ese mago tenebroso de Alemania?" Le preguntó resignada.

"No puedo contestar eso."

"Eso es un sí." Suspiró. "Sabía que te gusta ser un paladín. No puedes quedarte sentado en tu casa y dejar que las cosas ocurran, necesitas involucrarte."

"Eso no es justo, solo quiero tranquilidad. No me gusta tener que hacer esto!"

Sarah tomó una mano de James. "Te creo, pero su hueles problemas, te involucrarás. Es lo que eres."

James comenzó a negar con su cabeza. "Te llames como te llames." Agregó ella.

"Creía que era yo quien tenía que convencerte, no al revés." Le dijo él, sonriendo.

"Eso solo muestra quién es más inteligente." Añadió Tommy con su vocecita de inocente, haciendo sonreír a Sarah.

"Traidor." Le murmuró James, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

La primer parte de la misión transcurrió sin contratiempos. El equipo se había vestido como muggles correctamente, lo cual impresionó a James. No parecían inefables bien entrenados y peligrosos.

Un traslador los llevó al punto oficial de aparición en Francia, y allí se separaron en grupos de dos, quienes permanecieron en distintos hoteles salvo Alex y Charlie, quienes se dirigieron inmediatamente a la estación de trenes para ir a Alemania.

James nunca había estado en París. Debían esperar dos días allí y los aprovecharon para pasear con su supuesto padre Fred, visitar algunos museos y algunos canales de la ciudad luz. Por supuesto, pasaron horas sentados en algunos de los café más conocidos observando pasar a los parisinos.

La ciudad estaba nerviosa. Las acciones de los nazis preocupaban a toda Francia y se la pasaron escuchando comentarios. Había preocupación pero también confianza en su gobierno. En 1930 Francia construyó la Línea Maginot a lo largo de sus fronteras con Alemania e Italia, y en los últimos meses la defensa se amplió hacia la frontera con Bélgica, al declararse ésta neutral. La mayoría de los franceses se sentía seguro con esa línea de fortificación y defensa en sus fronteras.

James no dijo nada. Quién le creería si les dijera que esa línea de defensa caería rápidamente ante el ataque alemán? La idea de que Alemania pudiera atacar los Países Bajos en primer lugar no era mencionada por nadie.

Eso le recordaba la fe que el mundo mágico había depositado en el gobierno antes de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort.

Oportunamente, James y Fred abordaron su tren. Viajaban con identidades falsas: su supuesto padre era Anthony Thomas y él su hijo, Michael. James actuaba su rol de hijo adolecente bastante convincentemente; obviamente, ya que casi tenía esa edad.

Cruzaron a Alemania sin problemas, y en la frontera unos guardias alemanes ingresaron en el tren para inspeccionar y solicitar papeles. Si bien no vestían uniformes nazis, James vio algunos edificios de los que colgaban estandartes con la esvástica.

Ni él ni Fred usaron magia. Sabían que los miembros del ejército oscuro de Grindelwald vigilaba las fronteras, y los magos extranjeros debían registrar sus varitas para que fueran monitoreadas por el ministerio mágico alemán. Era más sencillo hacerse pasar por muggles, y todo lo mágico que llevaban con ellos (incluidas las varitas) fue empacado dentro de baúles muggles con encantamientos de indetección mágica.

Dos de los guardias pasaron por el compartimiento en el que se hallaban James y Fred. Éste leía un periódico francés mientras que el primero una guía de turismo en alemán. James pudo sentir que los estaban registrando, por lo que dedujo que uno de los guardias era un mago.

Luego de eso, el tren retomó su camino rumbo a Munich a través de la campiña de Bavaria. James pudo notar gran cantidad de construcciones por doquier, y un enorme proyecto de carretera. Le preguntó al ayudante del compartimiento.

"Se llaman Auto-Bahn. Los automóviles podrán desplazarse rápidamente por toda nuestra Alemania." James notó el orgullo en su tono de voz. Conocía esas autopistas pero no sabía que fueron construidas en principio por los nazis.

El tren ingresó finalmente en la enorme estación de Munich. Descendió y comenzó a mirarlo todo. Como turista adolecente, era lo que se esperaba de él. La arquitectura alemana era fascinante, y pudo notar los resabios de los muros de la antigua ciudad formando una entrada a la parte vieja de la ciudad. James se encontró disfrutando de conocer otros sitios fuera de Inglaterra, aunque sus calles estaban atestadas de agentes nazis del SS.

James y Fred hicieron su camino hacia el hospedaje designado, pasando por el de Alex y Charlie. El de ellos estaba a solo una calle de distancia, y cuando llegaron se registraron y fueron a la habitación.

"A y C no dieron la señal de que estaba todo bien." Murmuró Fred una vez cerrada la puerta. James lo miró sin comprender.

"Iré por allí tarde por la noche para ver si están bien. Tú te quedarás aquí." Fred esperó hasta que James asintiera.

A James no le gustaban esos juegos de espiar y vigilar, y no eran su fuerte. El resto del equipo estaba entrenado para ello, para hacer inteligencia y completar misiones sin entrar en combate. James había sido incluido porque no esperaban esta vez completar la misión sin tener que luchar. Estaba con ellos solo por sus habilidades de combate mágico.

Los dos inefables fueron por una caminata y luego tomaron su cena en un concurrido bar cerca del hospedaje. Más tarde Fred hizo su show, ordenando a "Michael" que se fuera a dormir. James hizo su parte y protestó cual adolecente antes de marcharse al hospedaje.

Para ser honestos, a James no le costó nada su actuación. Fred lo excluía de esa tarea y no lo dejaba ser un miembro completo del equipo. Sin embargo una hora después, James agradeció haberse ido.

Escuchó una conmoción en la calle y la noche se iluminó con algunos destellos de luz provenientes de la dirección en donde estaba el hospedaje de Alex y Charlie. Se acercó a la ventana pero no corrió las cortinas; desde el segundo piso pudo ver, a través de una rendija entre las cortinas, algunos vehículos policiales en la calle.

James sintió que su estómago se encogía. Recordó los destellos, que fueron rojizos y finalmente verdes, y concluyó que habían sido aturdidores y maleficios asesinos. Tenía que saber qué había ocurrido, pero se imaginaba lo peor.

Abrió su baúl y se puso su túnica de combate, y luego la transfiguró para que pareciera vestimenta muggle al estilo alemán. Se colocó sus dos soportes de varitas en sus antebrazos, y sus dos varitas: la suya de siempre y otra que había tomado durante su larga guerra contra Voldemort. Había aprendido a utilizar ambas al mismo tiempo mientras luchaba, descubriendo que efectuando el mismo hechizo simultáneamente podía canalizar mejor el poder y hacer más potentes sus maldiciones.

Tomó unos pequeños frasquitos que contenían pociones dentro de un bolsillo secreto en su cinturón, y otro frasquito especial fue a parar al bolsillo de sus pantalones. Finalmente encogió su baúl y el de Fred, y se los metió en un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Antes de salir, tomó un sorbo de la poción multijugos. Un momento después se había transformado en un alemán alto y rubio, de unos treinta años. En su caminata turística había tomado muestras de cabello de distintas personas que representaban al alemán medio de la época; esperaba que con esa apariencia tan germana los miembros del régimen nazi no lo molestaran.

James fue hacia la salida del hospedaje, y al salir a la calle se puso debajo de su capa de invisibilidad para no ser visto. Hizo su camino por la calle sin ser detectado por los transeúntes y fue hacia los patrulleros; distinguió a un par de integrantes de la Gestapo dialogando con otras dos personas en voz muy baja y se acercó disimuladamente a ellos. En efecto, los otros dos eran miembros del Ejército Oscuro de Grindelwald. Por suerte su firma mágica estaba oculta por su túnica y por su capa de invisibilidad.

Por lo que escuchó Alex y Charlie habían sido detectados en su viaje en tren. Un operativo del ejército Oscuro los siguió hasta el hospedaje y luego fueron capturados en su primer incursión a Dachau. Los magos oscuros dejaron detectores mágicos en la habitación y fueron activados por Fred cuando ingresó para chequear la situación. Uno de los del ejército oscuro describió a los de la Gestapo cómo quisieron aturdirlo para interrogarlo, pero que al resistirse con maldiciones asesinas, éstos tuvieron que matar a Fred.

Aparte de lo extraño que le resultó a James saber que Fred había utilizado el _Avada Kedavra_, no pudo enterarse de la fortuna de Alex y Charlie, ya que la conversación giraba en torno a la captura de Fred.

Una hora después, James se sentaba en la cama de un hotel. No iba a volver al hospedaje ya que era muy peligroso. Estaba ubicado en un sector obrero de la ciudad, lejos de la zona turística, y le recordaba en algo al callejón Knockturn. Nadie le haría preguntas en ese sitio.

Bill y don no llegarían a la zona hasta dentro de tres días. A su llegada, se suponía que el campamento de Dachau había sido completamente investigado. No sabía si Bill continuaría con la misión; al no estar Alex, Bill era el nuevo líder.

James decidió ir a Dachau al día siguiente. Si podía, investigaría un poco y con suerte podría recabar algo de información para cuando llegaran los demás.

Se recostó pensando en Tommy y Sarah; los echaba de menos. De pronto sintió algo que no había vuelto a sentir en años. Algo en su cicatriz. No había vuelto a sentirla desde que había matado a Voldemort, pero ahora la volvía a sentir.

Fue una sensación muy débil. Debido a la distancia, James dedujo que había sido algo muy intenso, pero que nunca había sentido algo parecido antes.

Era alegría. Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba muy feliz.

Preguntándose qué había sucedido en Hogsmeade, James Evans se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**N/A: la información de Dachau proviene básicamente del museo del Holocausto de U.S.A.**_

_**N/A: Por qué se llamaba el Conde? Por qué era Tommy tan feliz? Se responderán en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Capítulo 8 La Misión

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – La misión**

El viejo camión de la granja olía a viejo. Tres granjeros peones viajaban en la parte de atrás por el tortuoso camino rural que había sido utilizado con toda seguridad desde los tiempos de los Césares. Los peones evitaban mirar alrededor mientras atravesaban el bosque de altos y añosos árboles.

El camión se aproximó a un vehículo, detenido al costado del camino. Por sus marcas en la puerta era del ejército alemán, y sus jóvenes ocupantes vestidos con los uniformes del SS parecían aburridos. Uno de ellos levantó una mano y detuvo al camión.

El granjero que conducía saludó: "Guten morgen, Rottenfuhrer!"

"Guten morgen, herr Adler. Nuevos trabajadores?" Le dijo el soldado, mirando a la parte trasera del camión. "No lucen bien."

"Es lo mejor que pude encontrar. Un idiota, un debilucho y un judío. No hay más que esto en el pueblo, ya que los buenos trabajadores alemanes se han marchado para entrar en servicio. Debo conformarme con lo que queda." Dijo el granjero.

El soldado de la SS rió y fue hacia la parte trasera. Observó al único peón que parecía mínimamente inteligente, y gruñó al distinguir una pequeña estrella de David bordada en su chaqueta. Miró a los otros dos: un hombre sucio con un pie torcido, y el otro carecía totalmente de curiosidad o inteligencia en su mirada. Su frente prominente le daba el aspecto de un Neanderthal, y solo había sido elegido para trabajar debido a su gran tamaño.

"Escuchen ustedes." Dijo el soldado, con un tono de desagrado en su voz. "Están entrando a un área segura. No deambularán por el campamento de noche. Durante el día solo trabajarán en el campo. Cualquiera que sea visto fuera del área permitida será ejecutado."

El soldado hizo un ademán con su mano para que el camión reanudara su camino. Draco Malfoy estaría orgulloso del gesto despectivo del miembro del SS hacia esos "seres inferiores".

El camión continuó su ruta hasta llegar a un granero. Dos hombres salieron y fueron al camión. El granjero se bajó y se juntó con los otros dos, hablaron en voz muy baja y fueron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo.

"Ustedes tres, están aquí para trabajar. Trabajarán duro y dormirán sobre el heno del granero. Comerán lo que le demos, y se turnarán para cocinar. Entendido?" Graznó uno de los hombres.

Los tres peones asintieron, aunque uno de ellos lo hizo sólo porque los otros dos lo hicieron.

"Soy Herr Yoder." Dijo, y señalando al otro agregó: "Ese es Herr Klink. Nos obedecerán en todo momento, de lo contrario los echaremos a patadas de aquí a la noche, y se las tendrán que ver con los del SS." Yoder bufó. "Ahora, bajen todo del camión y lleven las provisiones al granero."

Los peones obedecieron. El judío realizó su tarea eficientemente, el que tenía los pies torcidos cargó los suministros sorprendentemente bien, pero el idiota necesitaba que le indiquen lo que había que hacer a cada paso; solo el hecho de que podía cargar el doble que los otros lo salvaba de que lo echaran.

Una vez libre de carga, el camión arrancó y Herr Adler se fue del campamento.

Los granjeros enviaron al judío y al idiota a sacar las rocas del campo que aparecieron durante el invierno. El de pies torcidos tuvo que afilan las cuchillas de los arados. Luego de que terminaran, fueron al granero para continuar sus labores.

El judío quiso entablar conversación con su colega mientras estaban en el campo quitando rocas. Le dijo que se llamaba Jonathan Fielman, y el otro contestó con un gruñido que se llamaba Goyle; no volvieron a abrir la boca.

A medida que el mediodía se acercaba, los trabajadores tomaron un descanso para almorzar; el judío tuvo que insistir en que su colega más lento tomara agua ocasionalmente.

Por la tarde, Herr Klink les gritó para que volvieran al campamento. "Vamos compañero, es hora de comer." Le dijo Jonathan a Goyle, tomándolo del brazo. Éste asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

Luego de que terminaran su liviana cena, los cinco hombres se fueron a dormir. Yoder y Klink tenían una pequeña cabaña cerca, y los otros tres se acomodaron en unos montones de heno en el granero. No mucho tiempo después ya estaban todos dormidos.

James Evans sintió que el efecto de su poción multijugos comenzaba a desaparecer y despertó. Se levantó y fue sigilosamente hacia la salida, cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido en la oscuridad. Una vez fuera, escuchó los sonidos de varias criaturas nocturnas que indicaban que no había nadie caminando por allí. En segundos ya estaba adentrándose en el bosque contiguo.

Encontró un grueso árbol y allí se detuvo. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche efectuó un _engorgio_ silencioso a su baúl; sacó su túnica y sus varitas, y una vez listo encogió nuevamente el baúl y lo metió en un bolsillo.

Haberse unido a la plantilla de peones le permitió estar en el área sin levantar sospechas, y hacerse pasar por un idiota llamado Goyle evitó que se metieran con él; sólo lamentaba que nadie pudiera comprender la broma de su nombre.

Ya listo, se concentró por un momento, y un rato después había desaparecido. Un gran lobo gris había aparecido de la nada, y se lanzó a correr por el bosque. Sus ojos humanos solo percibían oscuridad pero el lobo veía claramente. Le resultó refrescante, después de todo un día haciéndose pasar por Goyle.

Había aprendido a ser animago gracias a Lupin y a McGonagall, quienes se unieron para enseñarle poco tiempo después de que Dumbledore fuera asesinado, y así darle un arma más para la guerra contra Voldemort. Él no había elegido ser un lobo ya que por medio de una potente poción suministrada por McGonagall no se había visto transformado en lobo, pero luego de mucha práctica la transformación resultó en un lobo y creyeron que era definitivo. Todos se sorprendieron (incluso Ron y Hermione, que lo habían ayudado a soportar el proceso) cuando al día siguiente se volvió a transformar y terminó adoptando la forma de un animal completamente diferente.

El lobo corrió a través del bosque antiguo, siguiendo un mapa mental que se había trazado durante sus quehaceres en el campo. Debía encontrar la granja y el campo de concentración, que estimaba se hallaban a unos dos kilómetros de allí; un corto y fácil trayecto para un lobo.

Súbitamente sintió las protecciones anti-aparición y anti-trasladores. El campamento no estaba lejos, y disminuyó su carrera para ser más cauto. Le preocupaba que hubiera detectores contra animagos, aunque por lo que había aprendido con el equipo de inefables aún no existían. Sin embargo, que el Ministerio Inglés no los tuviera no significaba que su homónimo alemán tampoco.

James alcanzó el borde de un claro y oyó unos hombres más adelante. Se detuvo y agachó sus cuatro patas, manteniendo la cabeza por sobre la baja vegetación para observar.

El campamento parecía primitivo. Dos hileras de alambres de púa, separadas unos dos metros entre sí, unían torres de vigilancia de madera, las cuales estaban ubicadas en las cuatro esquinas del asentamiento. Mientras su olfato de lobo percibió la presencia de perros, notó potentes focos de luz que barrían el terreno y el interior. La vieja fábrica de municiones estaba en el medio, dominando el campamento, y James supuso que allí mantenían a los prisioneros.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte trasera del asentamiento. Volvió al bosque y rodeó el lugar hasta que llegó sigilosamente al frente, siempre encubierto por los árboles. Divisó barracas y cabañas para los guardias y los administradores del lugar, y otro edificio que sin dudas era la oficina. Estas edificaciones estaban en mucho mejor estado que la fábrica de municiones, es más, parecían demasiado lujosas para ser instalaciones militares.

Agudizando su vista, distinguió la entrada al área de prisioneros, resguardada por ametralladoras, y otra torre de vigilancia más alta que cubría toda la zona. Apostó que en esa torre también habría armamento pesado.

A James se le revolvió el estómago. Esto no era un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Aquí encerraban a ciudadanos alemanes, cualquiera fuera su procedencia. La locura de las cámaras de gas aún no existían y todavía faltaban un par de años para que Hitler ordenara su triste y horrible "solución final".

Era evidente para James las similitudes entre el concepto de "razas inferiores" de Hitler y el de "sangre sucia" de Voldemort. Lo extraño era que Grindelwald no parecía compartir del todo dicho credo. Solo quería poder ilimitado y acceso a todas las fuentes de magia prohibida. Voldemort era otro tema, y se preguntó si crecer durante la segunda guerra mundial lo había hecho identificarse con Hitler. Lo que también hubiera sido extraño, ya que Hitler era muggle.

Sin ser visto por nadie, se arrastró con cautela arrastrando su barriga por el césped. Pasó por debajo de los alambres de púa, que se elevaban unos centímetros desde el suelo, y luego trotó por el campamento, escuchando con sus oídos de lobo conversaciones entre un par de guardias que se mantenían despiertos.

Hacia el este, cerca de la oficina divisó una cabaña y fue hacia allí. Sintió cómo atravesaba encantamientos de repulsión de muggles y de indetección, los cuales eran temporales y no fijos. Se acercó a la misma y escuchó un brutal interrogatorio que se llevaba a cabo dentro.

La voz de una mujer gritaba de dolor y por lo menos tres personas reían. Reconoció la voz de Charlie y tuvo que contenerse de no reaccionar para no poner en riesgo la misión de rescate de los Aurores. Se movió alrededor de la cabaña cautelosamente, y olfateó como mínimo cuatro hombres dentro, además de Charlie. Era posible que el cuarto fuera un miembro del Ejército Oscuro? O incluso Alex?

Se dirigió hacia fuera del campamento, no sin sentir disgusto e impaciencia por rescatar a su compañera. Pensó en borrar sus huellas con su cola, pero consideró que no sospecharían de huellas de lobo; dio unas vueltas alrededor de la pila de basura y se marchó.

Trotó por el bosque, aliviado por no haber activado ninguna barrera mágica, y llegó a un pequeño arroyo. Lo siguió, por si algún guardia seguía sus huellas; la corriente destruiría el rastro.

James volvió a su aspecto humano aún parado en el arroyo. La súbita pérdida de los agudos sentidos del lobo lo shockearon y se vio envuelto en oscuridad y una casi ausencia de olores; sabía que transcurrirían algunos minutos hasta que recuperara sus propios sentidos.

El lobo no podría explorar los alrededores de la fábrica en donde mantenían a los prisioneros. El alambre de púa arrancaba desde el suelo, y además había perros allí que reaccionarían de inmediato ante su presencia.

No, el lobo no podría pasar desapercibido. Tendría que usar su otra forma, la que tanto había pasmado a Hermione, a Lupin y a McGonagall pero que había arrancado gritos de algarabía en Ron.

"Ahora me explico cómo alguien que apenas puede ver sea capaz de atrapar una Snitch!" vociferó Ron ante la cara de incredulidad de Hermione; James aún reía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Fue allí cuando Remus, asombrado pero muy satisfecho, decidió darle a Harry Potter su nombre de Merodeador, el Conde.

En un santiamén, el mago de cabello negro y gafas había desaparecido por segunda vez en la noche; la oscura forma de un murciélago apareció y revoloteó por entre las copas de los árboles.

Su radar natural le permitía esquivar ramas y todos los obstáculos, y si bien era un poco más lento que un lobo, gozaba de gran maniobrabilidad. Su único problema radicaba en su alimentación: como murciélago no podía resistirse a perseguir y engullir insectos voladores en su camino. Sabía que esas proteínas le hacían muy bien a su dieta pero el haber comido insectos siempre le hacía revolver su estómago cuando recuperaba su forma humana.

Sobrevoló las barreras y los alambres de púa sin ser siquiera visto. Su radar natural le permitió mapear ajustadamente todo el campamento dentro de su cabeza, como una imagen; evitando los focos de luz fue hacia las barracas de los prisioneros.

Divisó el techo y se posó en una saliente… colgando boca abajo (era uno de los comportamientos de un murciélago al que nunca se podría acostumbrar). Las conversaciones llegaron a sus refinados oídos; eran los guardias, ya que los prisioneros estaban dormidos, acurrucados entre ellos para soportar el frío de la noche.

Por dos horas, James sobrevoló los distintos edificios buscando señales de los Aurores pero no detectó ni siquiera una señal de magia en ese lugar.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se había equivocado la inteligencia del departamento de Misterios? Quizá estaban cautivos en otro sitio y no quiso ni pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos; Moody había sobrevivido y había estado en los tiempos de Harry Potter… había cambiado la historia James, con su llegada a ese tiempo?

Fastidiado, voló y se metió por un agujero en el techo de la vieja fábrica de municiones. Se dirigió a un oscuro y solitario rincón, y allí tomó su forma humana. No había suficiente altura como para volar por allí dentro sin ser visto, y no quería terminar siendo comida de los hambrientos prisioneros, que seguramente no dudarían en cazarlo. No sería nada graciosa la ironía de haber derrotado a Voldemort y terminar como la cena de alguien.

Se puso su capa de invisibilidad y efectuó un encantamiento de silencio a su alrededor. Al instante notó lo miserable que eran las vidas de esas personas. Los nazis los obligaban a convivir hacinados y en medio de un asqueroso hedor.

Registró el sitio sin problemas, esquivando a algún ocasional guardia sin ser notado. No había magos entre los guardias, y no llevaban perros (pensó que quizá los perros no querían entrara allí).

Finalmente halló su objetivo en el sótano. Encerrados detrás de una puerta de barras de acero estaban once de los doce Aurores, todos dormidos menos dos. Sin sacarse la capa, James susurró: "Buenas noches, caballeros. Disfrutando de sus vacaciones?"

Los dos Aurores despiertos saltaron del susto ante la voz en inglés. El que estaba más cerca de la puerta preguntó: "Quién es usted?"

A James se le ocurrieron una docena de respuestas graciosas, pero se apegó a lo diplomático. "Un equipo del Ministerio fue enviado para rescatarlos. Dónde está el Auror faltante?"

"Un maldito soldado alemán lo mató junto a un muggle, solo porque tenía dos de sus dedos pegados por una maldición defectuosa." Respondió con ira. "Puede usted sacarnos?"

"No todavía. El resto del equipo no está ubicado. Si salen ahora, lucharán con bravura pero morirán todos."

El segundo de los Aurores despiertos se metió. "Mejor una muerte limpia que echar raíces aquí!"

James respondió con sequedad. "Pero qué Gryffindor más valiente. Pero creo que el Ministerio los preferiría vivos y en Inglaterra."

El primero de los Aurores dijo sonriendo ante el comentario: "Mi colega no puede ofenderse por ese comentario. Era de Slytherin."

"Cómo sabremos cuándo regresarán por nosotros?"

"La clave es Fénix. Tomen éstas." Les dijo, dándoles unas varitas a través de los barrotes.

"Qué son éstas?"

"Varitas genéricas. No funcionarán muy bien como las de ustedes pero servirán. Escóndanlas hasta que tengan que utilizarlas, y por Merlín no las usen antes. Si un miembro del ejército oscuro detecta magia estaremos todos en problemas."

Ambos Aurores asintieron. "No dejaremos que los demás sepan sobre ellas. Por si se tientan."

Luego de que se fuera, se transformó en un murciélago y se escabulló rápidamente en la noche rumbo al bosque cercano. Estaba extenuado y debía llegar al granero antes de que los granjeros se despertaran, ya que eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para transformarse en humano y adquirir su apariencia estilo Goyle, ya que en cuanto se tiró del cansancio a su montón de heno los otros peones comenzaron a levantarse.

"Maldición, no puede ser." Pensó. Le esperaba un arduo día de trabajo y él sin dormir; necesitaría una poción energética para poder soportarlo.

Como lo supuso, el día fue tremendo y luego de tomar su cena fue hacia su "cama" y se durmió al instante. La poción había durado casi hasta el final del día laboral pero la última hora fue brutal. James planeó irse hacia Munich para hacer contacto con Bill y Don y así darles la información recabada y planificar el rescate. Pero solo se marcharía tarde en la madrugada, cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y cuando él pudiera recuperarse durmiendo un poco.

Don y Bill regresaron al anochecer a su posada, después de unas rondas de cerveza en un cercano bar. Era su segunda noche desde que habían entrado a Alemania pero aún no habían podido hacer contacto con nadie.

Sin que el posadero lo viera, James se internó en la posada y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los inefables. Luego de golpear la puerta, Don la abrió con un gesto amistoso en su rostro. "Hans! Lo lograste! Pensé que no te encontraríamos nunca!" Dijo abrazando a James y cerrando la puerta con la última frase.

Al momento vio a Bill detrás de la puerta, apuntándole con su varita.

"Un comentario casual, por si alguien estaba escuchando." Dijo Don, efectuando encantamientos silenciadores.

James notó que Bill no bajaba su varita, y que Don la tenía lista. Lentamente sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y se las mostró para calmarlos.

"Dónde está el resto del equipo?" Gruño Bill.

"Creo que Alex y Charlie fueron detectados cruzando la frontera. Los hombres de Grindelwald los siguieron hasta aquí y los atraparon en la habitación de su posada. Fred fue a ver qué ocurría y cayó en una trampa; sé que lo asesinaron."

Los rostros de Bill y don empalidecieron. "Por qué no has caído tú también en la trampa?" Preguntó Don lenta y peligrosamente.

"Fred me ordenó que permaneciera en la habitación y vigile, pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando vi destellos de luz por la ventana. La mayoría fueron verdes."

Los dos inefables se derrumbaron anímicamente ante las noticias. James los comprendió perfectamente: un buen equipo es casi como una familia, y ese era realmente excelente. Sabía exactamente qué sentían ellos dos en ese momento.

"Creo que Charlie está viva, por lo menos lo estaba un par de noches atrás."

Los inefables parecieron alegrarse con ese dato, y James les explicó sobre sus incursiones en el campo de concentración, la inusual cabaña y en qué lugar mantenían cautivos a los Aurores.

"Pude darles algunas varitas, las que trajimos desde Inglaterra. Existe la posibilidad de que puedan escapar por su cuenta pero el problema es que no podrán salir de la zona. Las protecciones mágicas se extienden hasta 500 metros alrededor del campamento y no tendrán forma de atravesarlas sin entablar lucha." Dijo James.

Bill consideró: "Don puede crear un traslador hacia algún lugar seguro fuera de París. Qué tan fuertes son las protecciones mágicas?"

"Lo suficiente." Contestó James. "No tienen ni cinco años pero alguien se empeño en hacerlas potentes. Llevaría mucho tiempo desactivarlas y sería muy obvio."

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron en medio de discusiones e ideas para llevar a cabo el rescate, y acabaron frustrados y cansados.

"Don, puedes meterte en la celda en donde mantienen a los Aurores sin que te detecten?" Preguntó James frotándose los ojos.

Don asintió. "No sería problema, pero no puedo sacarlos a todos."

"Podemos aturdirlos y encogerlos." Opinó Bill.

Don asintió lentamente. "Puede funcionar. Pero los Aurores encogidos serían inútiles en una batalla, y no podría revertir el hechizo hasta que alcance un sitio seguro."

James sacudió su cabeza. "Una vez fuera del campo de concentración, quiero que sigas tu camino y actives el traslador; solo cuando estés seguro en París revierte el hechizo para que vuelvan a su tamaño normal."

Bill no dijo nada, pero miró a James y preguntó: "Y qué haremos nosotros dos?"

"Intentaremos rescatar a Charlie si aún está viva, o su cuerpo si no lo está. Y si es posible, también a Alex y Fred." Le dijo James, inexpresivo.

"El Ministerio no aprobaría tal cambio de planes." Replicó Bill.

"Ups, creo que no leí ese memo." Contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

Bill sonrió como un depredador. "Parece que te he juzgado mal, creía que solo eras un muchachito. Los malditos burócratas pueden quejarse si quieren, pero sacaremos a los nuestros de allí."

Al día siguiente y temprano por la mañana, el camión de Herr Adler llegó al campamento con tres peones más en la parte de atrás. Dos de ellos llevaban la estrella de David y el otro un cuadrado rosa bordado. Los hicieron bajar del camión y les dieron el mismo trato que el grupo de "Goyle"; más tarde los enviaron a realizar distintas tareas.

James estaba recogiendo rocas en un campo distante cuando el camión llegó. Notó que a Bill, uno de los que llevaba la estrella, lo asignaron para hacer lo mismo que él pero en otra parte del campo; al verse no hicieron gesto alguno de que se conocían.

Durante el descanso del almuerzo un vehículo del ejército alemán ingresó al campamento y bajaron de él tres soldados y un oficial del SS. Herr Yoder les dio la bienvenida, y como James no estaba lejos de allí pudo escuchar algo.

"Obersturbannfuhrer Eichoff, nos alegra con su nueva visita. En qué puedo ayudarlo?" Dijo Herr Yoder lamiéndole el trasero al oficial.

El oficial miraba a su alrededor con disgusto, y ni siquiera dedicó un segundo para observar al sucio peón que trabajaba muy cerca de ellos. "Estamos en alerta. Enemigos de Alemania han sido capturados en Munich y el Comandante me ha asignado la tarea de asegurar este campo."

Yoder hizo un gesto de afectación. "Los enemigos de nuestra Alemania son cobardes y no osarán acercarse a este lugar! No son dementes."

El Obersturbannfuhrer observó al hombre. "Si no fueran dementes se nos unirían en nuestra Causa, en vez de resistirse a nuestro destino."

James detectó fanatismo en los ojos del oficial, lo que le hizo recordar a Lucius Malfoy cuando hablaba sobre la pureza de sangre.

Los soldados, mientras transcurría la conversación, recorrieron todo el campo y registraron el granero, las cabañas y los bosques aledaños. Cubrieron eficientemente una gran extensión de terreno en poco tiempo, y si hubiera habido algo oculto lo hubieran encontrado.

Le dolió un poco a James que fueran en realidad buenos soldados sirviendo a su país. No eran fanáticos ni crueles, sino serios y profesionales. James sabía que eso cambiaría en un futuro cercano para esos jóvenes soldados. Eventualmente los guardias de los campos de concentración formarían la base de la elite militar más temida de la SS, la SS Armada.

El oficial le ordenó a Yoder que reuniera a todos los trabajadores para una inspección. Se formaron en fila, de frente al oficial. James seguía utilizando su mirada perdida y atontada (aunque pensaba que seguía pareciendo un poco más inteligente que el Goyle original), Bill y Don estaban uno al lado del otro pero lejos de James, mientras que el judío que había llegado dos días atrás con James estaba junto a él. El de los pies torcidos y el que llevaba el símbolo rosa estaban a su izquierda.

El oficial iba y venía frente a ellos; miró al homosexual y luego de observar a James y su mirada perdida siguió con los demás, como si solo mirándolos pudiera identificar a los enemigos de Alemania. Finalmente se alejó con un gesto de asco en su rostro y se dirigió a su vehículo seguido de los soldados; unos momentos después se marcharon del campamento.

La noche se cernió sobre ellos y todos los trabajadores ingresaron en el granero para dormir. James sacó su varita y durmió a los muggles con un hechizo. Los tres inefables, ya sin peligro de que los vieran, se dirigieron al bosque rumbo al campo de concentración.

Una vez en el bosque, James le dijo a Bill en un susurro: "Iré adelante para buscar las protecciones mágicas."

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de los otros dos, cambió a su forma de lobo; no quería que supieran de sus habilidades de animago. Como antes, no se encontró con guardias merodeando por el lugar pero detectó algunas huellas humanas mezcladas con rastros caninos. Se preguntó si habían detectado la presencia del lobo o si esa vigilancia era por el incremento del nivel de alerta mencionado por el oficial.

Ya cerca del campo de concentración, se ocultó detrás de un gran arbusto y mientras se transformaba nuevamente en humano aguardó a los otros dos, quienes lo alcanzaron quince minutos después. Valiéndose de señales con las manos, señaló a Don la vieja fábrica de municiones; el menor de los inefables comprendió y asintió.

Don se arrastró hacia el borde del bosque; un área abierta de unos veinticinco metros separaba el bosque de la primer valla. Justo antes de alcanzar el claro, Don desapareció.

"Vamos." Le dijo Bill a James.

James lo siguió; supo en ese momento que no era el único que ocultaba habilidades mágicas en el grupo.

Treinta minutos después James y Bill llegaron al punto donde empezaban las protecciones mágicas. Eran las dos de la mañana y no había mucho movimiento en el campo de concentración excepto por dos patrullas de dos hombres cada una. Al ver que se agachaban cada tanto bajo las barracas con sus lámparas eléctricas resopló fastidiado: al parecer alguien había notado las huellas de lobo.

"Por qué vigilan tanto?" Susurró Bill.

"No es importante. Transfigura tu túnica para que parezca un uniforme, ya que hay demasiadas patrullas como para un encantamiento desilusionador." Le contestó James.

Dos minutos después un par de Oberscharfuhrers ingresaron al campo a paso decidido; los guardias no los miraron dos veces al pasar: los prisioneros que quisieran escapar no lucirían tan seguros ni tendrían esos uniformes.

James y Bill fueron hacia la cabaña; el primero se cruzó de brazos para poder sostener su varita sin levantar sospechas, mientras que su otra varita permanecía oculta bajo la manga.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña Bill lanzó un hechizo no verbal hacia la puerta para detectar protecciones o trampas; estaba bien cerrada pero un hechizo de nivel medio podría abrirla.

En su camino tras Bill hacia la cabaña James había intuido peligro; algo estaba mal allí.

Al entrar descubrieron que era enorme, por lo que tenía un potente encantamiento extensivo. Entraron a una especie de oficina con una larga mesa en medio y un escritorio en un rincón.

Bill fue hacia una de las puertas abiertas y por la seña hacia James había una chimenea con una conexión floo en esa habitación. La puerta siguiente tenía una pequeña ventana barrada, y cuando Bill se asomó a la misma para intentar ver dentro tuvo que arrojarse repentinamente al suelo para evitar que un aturdidor impactase en él. La puerta se abrió y James escuchó cómo la puerta de salida se sellaba mágicamente.

Cuatro miembros del ejército oscuro entraron: tres de ellos tenían sus rostros oscurecidos por un hechizo mientras que el otro parecía salido de un póster de propaganda nazi.

El mago rubio de ojos claros le espetó a Bill: "Ustedes son lo mejor que Inglaterra puede enviar? Los últimos inefables? Pero qué desilusión, no han podido detectar nuestras alarmas mágicas cuando ingresaron al campo."

James dejó que su uniforme nazi se transformara en su túnica de batalla. "Ustedes sabían que estábamos aquí y envían solo a cuatro? Me siento insultado."

El mago del ejército oscuro lanzó un reducto que James esquivó con facilidad. "Qué? Ninguna broma sobre lo mucho que lamentaré haber venido aquí? Que desilusión, supongo que no habrán visto muchas películas muggles."

"Silencio idiota! Guarda tus palabras para después, cuando te interroguemos!"

James entró en modo batalla. El intercambio de frases le había servido para conjurar un escudo mágico a su alrededor y para darle tiempo a Bill a que se recuperara.

Bill lanzó una maldición cortante a su oponente más cercano mientras James arrojó la mesa hacia el mago rubio. Éste la hizo estallar en cientos de fragmentos, pero antes de que los pedazos alcanzaran el suelo James le arrojó varias maldiciones y un reducto. Repentinamente vio cómo uno de los enmascarados sostenía con fuerza a Bill, clavándole su varita en el cuello; los otros dos magos sin rostro permanecían tras él. El mago rubio yacía muerto en el suelo.

"Arroja tu varita." Demandó el mago.

"Eso funcionó alguna vez?" Preguntó. "Lo debo haber escuchado varias veces antes pero nunca le hice caso."

"Arroja tu varita ahora." Repitió el mago en un tono neutro de voz.

James sacó su segunda varita. Con un comando en Pársel lanzó un par de serpientes: vestían túnicas apropiadas para batalla pero los reptiles los atacarían por debajo.

En medio de la distracción de los dos magos, James lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Bill y su captor; era una ilusión, un hechizo casi oscuro bien preparado que incluía sensaciones de quemaduras y dolor que desaparecían solo cuando la bola se desvaneciera.

Pero se sorprendió al errar el blanco. La bola incandescente pasó junto a los dos e impactó en uno de los que estaba ocupado con las serpientes conjuradas: el mago cayó gritando en su agonía, y se comenzó a revolver en convulsiones cuando una de las serpientes lo mordió en una zona desprotegida.

Las dos serpientes fueron exterminadas con un hechizo cortante del segundo mago.

El mago oscuro, que pese a todo aún seguía sosteniendo a Bill, efectuó una maldición y lo tiró al suelo. "Eso fue desagradable. Perteneces a nuestro lado."

"Sirvo a la Luz, nunca a la Oscuridad."

Los dos magos oscuros lanzaron una andanada de maldiciones hacia James. Pudo esquivar algunas pero algunos hechizos cortantes y _reductos_ impactaron en su escudo; una maldición oscura le quemó la mano como un ácido y chamuscó una de sus mangas.

James, fastidiado, levantó ambas varitas y emitió una expulsión de pura magia, impactando en los dos magos y arrojándolos violentamente contra la pared; cayeron pesadamente y sin vida al piso.

Rápidamente fue hacia el cuerpo de Bill. Era tarde. Fuera cual fuera la maldición que el mago oscuro hubiera utilizado, su muerte había sido instantánea. No había parecido un _Avada Kedavra_. Transfiguró su cuerpo en una caja de fósforos y se la puso en su bolsillo.

A continuación hizo desaparecer los cuerpos de los enemigos derrotados y tomó sus varitas. Un par de minutos después la mesa estaba de vuelta en su lugar y se habían borrado todos los signos de la batalla.

Mirando dentro de la habitación de donde habían salido los magos halló el cuerpo de Charlie. Tenía puesto alguna clase de bata y estaba tajeada y llena de golpes. No pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas de James, y apenas emitió una queja cuando James la quiso incorporar.

Su lamentable estado le rompió el corazón y recordó a muchos de los heridos en sus pasadas batallas en sus tiempos. Efectuó un hechizo para que se durmiera y la transfiguró en una pequeña muñeca para sacarla de allí.

James salió de la cabaña. Los soldados muggles no se habían ni enterado de la pelea, y caminó tranquilamente por el campo hasta una edificación periférica. Se cambió a su forma de lobo y se dirigió fuera de las protecciones anti-trasladores.

El Departamento de Misterios interrogó a los sobrevivientes durante toda la noche. No les interesaban las tres semanas que habían pasado desde que James se había ido de su casa. Querían todo explicado en detalle.

Los jefes del departamento estaban satisfechos por el exitoso rescate de once Aurores, y apreciaban especialmente el hecho de que ninguno de los inefables había sido desenmascarado. Recuperar a Charlie también los hizo felices; James sospechó que provenía de alguna influyente familia de sangre pura.

Sin embargo, la pérdida de Alex, Bill y Fred molestó a los oficiales del ministerio. Representaba la mayor pérdida de miembros en décadas. Para cuando Don y James fueron liberados, éste estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

Canuto yacía recostado a los pies de Tommy, ambos en el piso cerca de la puerta. Cuando James entró, el ahora enorme perro lo observó con una extraña mirada, del tipo "ya era hora".

Tommy se despertó con el movimiento del perro y se sentó frotándose los ojos. "Tío Jimmy?"

"Hola Tommy, qué haces durmiendo aquí?" Susurró.

"Sabía que volverías esta noche. He tenido pesadillas toda la semana, tenía miedo."

James abrazó al pequeño. "Todo está bien. Por qué no vuelves a tu cama y hablamos por la mañana?"

"Sí." Le dijo levantándose. "Qué bueno que estás aquí, te hemos echado de menos."

"Yo también."

Los miró yéndose a la cama a los dos, preguntándose si Tommy había sentido sus experiencias en Alemania. Si fuera Voldemort darle pesadillas sería algo así como justicia poética, pero no quería hacerle lo mismo a Tommy.

Una voz suave interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Realmente te hemos echado de menos."

James se volvió para ver a su esposa, y fue a abrazarla y besarla. "Te eché de menos más de lo que crees."

Sarah sonrió. "Es un alivio que hayas vuelto. Las pesadillas de Tommy me han llegado a asustar, y le repetía que volverías pronto."

"Tenía todas las razones del mundo para volver sano y salvo." Le murmuró James besándole el cuello con suavidad.

Sarah tomó su mano y lo guió hacia la habitación. "Déjame darte otra razón más." Le murmuró.

* * *

_**N/A: Aclaraciones sobre los rangos del ejército alemán:**_

_**Comandante: general de una base o instalación**_

_**Obersturbannfuhrer: teniente coronel del SS**_

_**Oberscharfuhrer: sargento del SS**_

_**Rottenfuhrer: cabo del SS**_


	9. Capítulo 9 Historias Reveladas

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Historias Reveladas**

1 de Enero de 1938

James tomó su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. La casa estaba silenciosa, algo extraño para la residencia Evans. Sin embargo mientras disfrutaba de su té leyendo el Profeta el llanto de un bebé quebró la paz.

"Esa niña podría superar a una Banshee" Pensó. Dobló el periódico y se levantó, esperando llegar hasta la bebé antes de que Sarah despertase.

"Amo James, la pequeña se ha despertado." Dijo Cillie, la elfo doméstica, apenas apareció justo frente a él.

"Sí Cillie, la escuché. Puedes preparar el desayuno mientras levantó a su majestad de su cuna?"

"Sí amo James." Dijo la elfo con una corta y estridente risotada.

La elfo había sido recomendada por Elizabeth Potter; entre las ocasionales desapariciones de James por sus asignaciones para el departamento de Misterios y las labores de Sarah como sanadora, la contratación de Cillie fue un alivio para ellos.

Elizabeth había ordenado a los elfos de la mansión Potter que localizaran un elfo desempleado. Cillie era la nieta del jefe de elfos de los Potter, y James le ofreció un sueldo y libertad; la pobre elfo casi muere de un susto, por lo que James tuvo que cambiar su propuesta y comunicarle que guardaría dinero por si lo necesitaba y que le prometía ofrecerle la libertad cuando ella lo quisiera.

James se asomó en la cuna y levantó a su hija. "Shhhh Katie, despertarás a tus hermanos."

"Demasiado tarde."

Se dio vuelta para ver a Tommy (_Llámame Tom!_), que ya tenía once años, asomado en sus piyamas y frotándose los ojos. "La pequeña dama tiene una sirena de alarma en su garganta."

"Y su compañero de desastres?" Le preguntó sonriendo.

Tommy se dio vuelta y miró hacia la cuna en el otro rincón. "Michael todavía duerme. Es capaz de dormir durante un terremoto."

"Debe haber desarrollado alguna clase de defensa natural por dormir en la misma habitación que Katie." Murmuró James, sorprendido.

James terminó de cambiar a su hija de diez meses, nacida el 20 de febrero de 1937 y cinco minutos más joven que su hermano Michael. Katie había sacado el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre, mientras que Michael tenía su cabello negro y revuelto; sus ojos eran raros: uno era verde y el otro azul como los de Sarah.

Katie siempre llamaba la atención de los demás, mientras que Michael solía entretenerse a sí mismo. La niña no aceptada que su pequeño hermano menor estuviera fuera de su vista, y a veces parecía que lo dominaba.

James pudo sentir un pulso de felicidad de Tom. Tommy como nombre desapareció el día que se enteró que tendría hermanos. Ahora no permitía que siguieran llamándolo Tommy ya que como iba a ser un hermano mayor debía ser Tom. Asimismo, James y Sarah habían sido recategorizados, de tío y tía a mamá y papá.

La felicidad que James había sentido desde Alemania había sido por el momento en el que Sarah le contó sobre que tendría hermanitos. El vínculo se había reconstruido, y James creía que había sido por esa gran emoción; no parecía tan fuerte como la anterior, pero si estaba cerca de Tom James podía sentirlo.

"Cillie está haciendo el desayuno. Vamos." Dijo James con la bebé en brazos.

Tom sonrió. "Sería tonto que nos lo perdiéramos." (1)

_(1) Nota del traductor: En inglés, tonto se dice silly, y se pronuncia igual que Cillie; un juego de palabras que el Tom de once años empleó para hacer una broma._

James sonrió también, mientras se dirigían a la cocina. "Por qué tuve que enseñarte esos juegos de palabra? Me faltó sentido común."

"Quizá te has dejado el sentido común en los ´90?"

"Pillo." Sonrió James.

"Feliz cumpleaños pequeño amo!" Exclamó Cillie cuando llegaron a la cocina.

"Quién cumple años?" Preguntó James.

"Tú sabes que yo cumplo once hoy mismo!"

"Oh, ahora comprendo por qué esa lechuza revoloteaba por la casa ayer por la noche! Por suerte pude echarla." Dijo James haciendo uso de su _oclumencia_ para poder mantener su rostro serio.

El rostro de Tom empalideció. "Era la lechuza de Hogwarts! Tienes que llamar al director Dippet para que la envíen de nuevo!"

"Pero querías ir a Hogwarts? No lo sabía!"

Tom cayó en la cuenta de que su padre lo estaba molestando. "Tienes la carta! Lo sabía! Dónde está?"

El pequeño comenzó a buscar ávidamente por todos lados, pero como no la encontró se puso a revisar los bolsillos de James. Éste le tomaba las manos y esquivaba los intentos de Tom; Katie comenzó a reír al verlos corretear por la cocina.

"Parece que lo están pasando bien esta mañana." Dijo Sarah desde la puerta.

"Mamá, papá no quiere darme mi carta de Hogwarts!" Dijo Tom poniendo su gesto de cachorrito mojado.

Sarah mostró una carta en su mano. "Será esta?"

"Sí!" Tom corrió y arrancó la carta de su mano. La abrió y leyó rápidamente. "Iré a Hogwarts! Puedo ir a comprar mi varita y mis cosas ahora?"

James pasó un brazo por sobre Sarah. "Felicidades Tom, estamos seguros de que te irá fenomenal."

Sarah abrazó a Tom. "Iremos al callejón Diagonal este fin de semana. Las tiendas están cerradas hoy."

"Tienes casi todos los libros de teoría mágica en la biblioteca. Incluso algunos que se suponía que NO debías leer." Dijo James desde la mesa, con Katie.

Tom se sonrojó. No sabía que su padre sabía sobre sus escapadas nocturnas a la biblioteca, pero no parecía molesto. "Lo siento, solo quería aprender todo sobre magia."

James sonrió. En su cabeza vio a una pequeña de once años con cabello tupido y castaño asintiendo al lado de Tom. "Lo entiendo Tom pero algunos de esos libros son muy avanzados para tu edad. Luego de un tiempo en Hogwarts podemos leer algunos durante tus vacaciones de verano, pero solo si controlas tu curiosidad. Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho!"

5 de Enero de 1938

El pequeño de once años Tom caminaba decidido por el callejón. James ya tenía los libros de primer año, así como todo lo necesario para Pociones. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

Tom arrastró a su padre dentro de una pequeña y oscura tienda. El cojinete púrpura con una varita encima de la vidriera parecía el mismo que el de los ´90, y seguía siendo una tienda en penumbras y caótica.

Ambos se acercaron a un mostrador. "Buen día señor Ollivander." Dijo James a un viejo que acomodaba cajas en un rincón.

"Err, buen día señor." Dijo el fabricante de varitas, con un extraño gesto. "Lo siento, conozco a todos los que les he vendido una varita, pero no puedo recordarlo."

James ignoró la frase. "Mi hijo comenzará Hogwarts este año, y necesita su primer varita."

Los ojos grises del viejo se dirigieron al pequeño. "Ah, joven, y cómo sería tu nombre?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Muy bien, veamos señor Riddle." Dijo, sacando su metro y yendo a los estantes que contenían cientos y cientos de cajas alargadas con varitas dentro.

Tom tomó su primer varita pero no hubo efecto alguno. Sin inmutarse, Ollivander sacó una caja detrás de otra pero no había caso.

Luego de media hora el fabricante miró perplejo a Tom. "Me pregunto si…"

Al murmurar eso y sin más palabras Ollivander fue hacia el fondo de la tienda.

Un minuto después volvió al frente con una varita sobre un pequeño almohadón. "He terminado esta varita hace muy poco. Aún trabajo en su gemela."

Al extender la varita a Tom, éste la tomó y al instante unas chispas rojas salieron de su punta; Ollivander aplaudió satisfecho.

"El núcleo de esta varita es de un Fénix del cual he recibido dos plumas solamente. No esperaba venderla tan pronto; me pregunto si podré vender su varita gemela igual de rápido." Sacudiendo su cabeza ante sus comentarios, agregó: "Esta varita será excelente para encantamientos y muy buena para duelos, aunque no perfecta ya que mide 13 pulgadas y media."

James asintió y le pagó los cinco galleons para luego despedirse.

Salió de la tienda sonriendo, siguiendo a Tom quien admiraba su nueva varita. James la reconoció: su exacto duplicado se hallaba escondida en el baúl cerrado de James en su casa, la misma varita que Harry Potter guardó y ocultó del mundo mágico cuando derrotó a Voldemort en su línea de tiempo. James meneó su cabeza, bufando de confusión.

15 de Junio de 1938

Sarah llevó a Katie y Michael a lo de su madre para pasar el día. La señora aún no aceptaba a James como su yerno, por su status de sangre mestiza. Sarah esperaba que sus hijos mágicos aflojaran su resistencia pero James no lo creía.

James y Tom quedaron solos en su casa. Tom pasó su verano entre libros del colegio, sus pocos amigos vecinos de Hogsmeade y jugando Quidditch. James casi se atraganta en jugo de calabaza cuando vio a Tom leyendo _Hogwarts, una historia_ en voz alta a sus dos pequeños hermanos la semana anterior.

Lo llamó a su estudio y lo hizo sentar frente a la chimenea. Tom estaba preocupado; James lucía así solo cuando tenía que decirle a Sarah que debía marcharse por alguna asignación del departamento de Misterios.

"Tom, pronto irás a Hogwarts. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas del pasado."

El pequeño empalideció un poco.

"Cálmate, esta vez no será sobre Voldemort sino de dónde vienes. Sarah y yo te consideramos un hijo del mismo modo que Michael lo es, y también creemos que necesitas saber algunas cosas antes de irte."

Tom asintió. "Está bien." Dijo en voz baja.

"Tu padre pertenecía a una familia acomodada y rica. Poseían casi todo el terreno que rodeaba el pueblo de Pequeña Hangleton, y obviamente esa familia era los Riddle. El nombre de tu padre también era Tom, y veían a los de menos dinero o diferentes como inferiores."

"Tu madre se llamaba Merope Gaunt. Vivía con su padre Marvolo y su hermano Morfin en una pequeña casa fuera del pueblo. Eran descendientes de una antigua familia de sangre pura, lo cual los enorgullecía en demasía. Eran, en ese aspecto, iguales que los Riddle, pero valoraban las cosas de manera muy distinta."

"Tu abuelo y tu tío no trataban bien a tu madre. Ella, al sentirse maltratada y atrapada en una vida que no quería, se enamoró de tu padre y en su imaginación, él la correspondía. Un día, un miembro del Ministerio de Magia fue enviado a la casa de Marvolo para informarle que él y su hijo Morfin había quebrado la ley, y un corto tiempo después fueron enviados a Azkabán."

"Merope aprovechó la circunstancia y escapó. Creo que utilizó una poción de amor en tu padre y huyeron juntos a Londres. Luego de que quedara embarazada de ti, supongo que creyó que tu padre ahora la amaba realmente y dejó de darle la poción. Tom se desilusionó y la abandonó en Londres, dejándola con su corazón roto. Soportó la situación hasta que naciste, pero no tuvo más fuerza de voluntad y murió."

Tom escuchaba la historia con tristeza y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Pero por qué no se quedó conmigo?"

"No tuvo elección, Tommy. No tenía buena salud y mientras estuvo embarazada y sola no podía alimentarse bien o comprar remedios. Tuvo que vender algunas cosas que pertenecían a su padre Marvolo pero algunos se aprovecharon de su ignorancia. Merope luchó para asegurar tu supervivencia, te dio todo lo que tenía."

Tom se fregó sus ojos. "Como tu madre?"

James asintió. "Se podría decir que sí." (2)

"Y los otros están vivos aún?"

"Tu padre y su familia sí, tu abuelo Marvolo murió poco después de tu nacimiento y tu tío Morfin aún vive en la misma casa."

"Puedo conocerlos?" Preguntó Tom con suavidad.

Un dejo de temor atravesó el corazón de James. "Si quieres."

Tom asintió.

"Por lo que has leído de _Hogwarts, una historia_, qué opinas de los fundadores?" Preguntó James.

"Parecen interesantes. No me gustó que Gryffindor y Slytherin dejaran de ser amigos, no tiene sentido."

"Por qué?"

"No sería lógico que hubieran hablado sobre a quiénes les enseñarían magia antes de construir el colegio? Por qué no se pusieron de acuerdo antes de abrir Hogwarts? Me parece que algo falta allí." Explicó Tom.

"Hay un dicho muggle que dice: la historia es escrita por los ganadores." Dijo James. "Entiendes qué quiere decir?"

Tom asintió. "Entonces puede faltar la otra parte de la historia."

"Sí. Pero lo que quería decirte era algo sobre Salazar Slytherin." Dijo James poniéndose nervioso.

"Por qué?"

James suspiró. Temió esta conversación por los últimos dos años. Sabía que Voldemort había descubierto su parentesco con Slytherin durante su primer día en el colegio, y Tom debía estar preparado para este conocimiento. James temía que esto lo llevara por el camino equivocado, pero más temía ocultárselo y que Tom lo descubriera por sí mismo. Su quinto año y todo lo que descubrió en ese tiempo aún lo perseguía y atormentaba.

"La familia Gaunt era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Por eso puedes hablar pársel, como todos los Gaunt."

Tom estaba aturdido. "Soy... descendiente de Slytherin?"

James asintió. "Sí, y creo que está bien. Sabías que en la mansión Potter hay una pintura mágica de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos? Me hablaron una vez."

"En serio?" Clamó Tom entusiasmado. "Puedo hablarles?"

"Quizá. Quieres conocer a tus parientes de sangre todavía?"

Tom asintió, pero su entusiasmo se desvaneció.

James puso su mano sobre un hombro del muchacho. "Recuerda que eres mi hijo ahora. Nada cambiará eso. No sé si podrás entablar algo con los Riddle pero Sarah, tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado."

Tom sonrió nervioso. "Podemos ir hoy? No quiero pensar demasiado sobre esto."

"Por qué no esperamos hasta después del almuerzo? Eso te dará un poco de tiempo para pensar y después iremos en un traslador." Sugirió James.

Tom hizo una mueca. "Sonaba bien hasta que mencionaste el traslador. No podemos usar la red floo?"

James negó con su cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no hay otras familias mágicas en el área."

El pequeño sólo gruñó.

Dos personas de apariencia normal entraron al pueblo de Little Hangleton, vestidos elegantemente. El más pequeño de los dos miraba todo con curiosidad, y el joven que iba con él señaló hacia la colina que dominaba la vista del pueblo, en donde se hallaba la mansión Riddle. Los lugareños notaron que el pequeño se parecía bastante al hijo del señor Arthur Riddle, cuando éste era mucho más joven.

James y Tom llegaron a la entrada de la mansión luego de una extensa caminata, y golpearon la puerta del frente; James le sonrió a su hijo adoptivo intentando confortarlo.

Luego de un minuto la puerta se abrió. "Puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó el mayordomo.

"Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es James Evans. Sería posible hablar con el señor Tom Riddle?" Dijo James, un poco nervioso.

"Tiene usted una cita?" Cuestionó el mayordomo con un tono desinteresado de voz.

"No."

"El señor Riddle está muy ocupado el día de hoy. Debe concertar una cita para más adelante." Dijo el mayordomo, procediendo a cerrar la puerta.

James puso a Tom delante de él. "Dígale al señor Riddle que tiene que ver con su hijo biológico."

El viejo ataviado con uniforme negro miró a Tom. "Espere un minuto por favor." La puerta se cerró frente a ellos, quienes compartieron una mirada de incógnita.

Unos momentos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre entrado en años apareció, vestido con un traje impecable. "Es usted quien reclama que este pequeño es mi nieto?"

James se mantuvo neutral. "Yo no reclamo nada. Este pequeño es Tom Riddle, hijo de Tom Riddle y Merope Gaunt."

"Señor." Murmuró Tom; el Riddle mayor lo miró frunciendo su ceño.

"No quiero nada de ustedes, ya que mi padre me provee de todo lo que necesito. Solo quería saber de dónde vengo." Dijo el pequeño Tom, haciendo sentir orgulloso a James por semejante muestra de madurez.

"Vienes de una trampa que le hicieron a mi hijo! Esos Gaunt son unos fenómenos, y les pido que se marchen y no vuelvan nunca más!" Clamó el señor Riddle poniéndose violeta y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

James tomó a Tom por sus hombros para instarlo a irse de allí, mientras se preguntaba si los Dursley y los Riddle pudieran estar emparentados.

"Esperen por favor." Dijo una voz, y una señora de casi sesenta años salió de detrás de uno de los arbustos que flanqueaban el camino de entrada.

"Es cierto que eres el hijo de mi Tom? Te pareces mucho a él. Por favor acompáñenme y sentémonos unos minutos allí." Dijo la señora, señalando un gazebo fuera de la vista de la mansión. "Mi esposo no puede vernos desde la casa."

Una vez allí, la señora preguntó: "Cómo te llamas niño?"

"Tom Riddle, señora."

"Siento que se hayan topado con mi marido. Mi Tommy era dulce y aunque se metió en problemas pudo madurarlos y sobrellevarlos. Iba a Eton pero una mañana desapareció."

"Dejó una nota explicando que se había casado con Merope Gaunt. Su novia, la hija de mi mejor amiga, sufrió un colapso nervioso, y no supimos más nada de él por un año. Luego regresó con una extraña historia sobre que lo habían drogado para amar a esa muchacha. Nadie le creyó por supuesto, y su novia se rehusó a volver con él. Ha estado encerrado en la casa por los últimos once años, envuelto en sus memorias incompletas. Creo que, en algunos aspectos, mi hijo nunca volvió con nosotros."

Tom miró a James, quien pudo adivinar que el pequeño se sentía culpable. Se sentó al lado de la señora: "Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. Mi madre vivía atemorizada por culpa de su padre y su hermano y quiso huir. Murió cuando nací."

La abuela biológica de Tom le sonrió: "Este hombre te ha cuidado?"

Tom asintió: "Desde que tenía seis años. Vivía en un orfanato horrible y él me sacó de allí. Ahora tengo un padre, una madre, un hermano y una hermana."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, muchachito. Lo siento por tu vida anterior, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. No podrán volver aquí, ya que mi marido y mi hijo no podrán manejar la situación."

Tom se sintió devastado, y James intervino. "Señora, no me he presentado. Soy James Evans, y entiendo lo que nos está diciendo. No es justo para nadie, pero lo entiendo."

"Antes de irnos, le daré mi tarjeta. Trabajo en una Fundación que quizá pueda ayudar a su hijo." Siguió James.

"Gracias, pero hemos consultado todo tipo de especialistas. Dudo que se pueda hacer algo más."

"James se encogió de hombros. "Quizá, pero no estará de más."

La señora asintió con dudas, y miró a Tom. "Siento mucho todo esto que has tenido que escuchar, querido. Pueden hacer algo por mí antes de que se marchen?"

Los dos magos asintieron.

"Podrías darle un abrazo a tu abuela?"

Sin dudarlo, Tom la abrazó y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas.

"Adios." Le dijo sonriendo luego del abrazo, y se marchó caminando despacio rumbo a su casa.

Tom parecía triste. "Si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí hasta que te sientas mejor." Le dijo James. El pequeño dijo que sí y se recostó sobre las piernas de su padre en silencio.

Media hora después, Tom y James se aproximaron a una cabaña de aspecto miserable, en medio de un bosque en las afueras del pueblo de Pequeña Hangleton. La escena era pintoresca salvo por el estado de la cabaña: estaba peor que cuando la vio en las memorias de Dumbledore durante su sexto año, y le dio la impresión de que la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade estaba mejor que ésta.

Parados en el sendero que llevaba a la puerta, Tom dudaba en acercarse más. Miró a su padre con una expresión de inseguridad en sus ojos.

"Creo que prefiero marcharme." Susurró.

"No te culpo." Le dijo James. "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

En cuanto terminó la frase, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe. Un hombre peludo y bastante sucio se asomó con una mirada que James juró era simiesca.

"Salgan de aquí apestosos muggles! Malditos! No son dignos de estar aquí!"

James miró al hombre tan repulsivo. "Cállate Gaunt. Sabemos exactamente quien eres, pero sabes algo sobre nosotros dos?"

Morfin observó con asco a los dos y siseó en pársel. James se disgustó sobremanera por el comentario, aunque Tom parecía confundido ya que no conocía la mitad de todas esas palabrotas.

James le respondió en el mismo idioma. "_Te la pasas sentado aquí envuelto en la gloria de tus ancestros mientras te revuelcas en el lodo como un puerco. Creo que Salazar no estaría orgulloso de su descendiente!_"

Morfin se shockeó al descubrir a otro que sabía pársel, aparte de él y su padre. Tom disfrutó con eso, y agregó (también en pársel): "_Puedes tomar un baño ocasionalmente. Pareces el resultado de tu madre y un mono enfermo._"

James rió ante el comentario de Tom. El pequeño parecía seguir los pasos de su madre, una verdadera Hufflepuff que solo reaccionaba ante situaciones así haciendo gala de una lengua mordaz y ácida.

"Te presento al hijo de tu hermana. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dijo James sin placer alguno.

Morfin se burló. "Entonces eres el cachorro de esa inútil Squib? Me alegra que esté bien muerta, nunca ha sido buena en nada ni ha hecho nada bueno."

La mirada de Tom se congeló de pronto. James nunca había visto ese gesto, aunque Harry Potter lo conocía demasiado bien. Era una mirada de puro odio al estilo Voldemort, y por primera vez en un buen tiempo su cicatriz le dolió.

"_Nunca hables de mi madre de nuevo. Tu asquerosa familia muere aquí contigo y los Gaunt serán olvidados para siempre. Mi madre así lo querría._" Espetó en un pesado e intenso siseo en pársel. Luego se dio vuelta y le dijo a James: "Podemos irnos ahora papá? No tengo familia aquí."

James sonrió orgulloso y sintió que su hijo se alejaba del Voldemort de 16 años que vino aquí para hacerse del anillo y para modificar la memoria de Morfin e incriminarlo en el asesinato de los Riddle. Si Tom hubiera sabido los hechizos necesarios, se hubiera mantenido tan firme o hubiera cedido a sus impulsos? Se sentía orgulloso pero preocupado al mismo tiempo: la oscuridad que había regido a Voldemort aún se hallaba dentro de Tom.

James tomó a Tom de la mano. "Estoy orgulloso de ti. Volvamos a casa."

Mientras salían del bosque rumbo al sendero de la colina, Tom le preguntó: "Puedo dejar de ser Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Qué? Cómo quieres llamarte?"

"Tom Evans."

"Suena perfecto." Le dijo James, sonriendo.

31 de Julio de 1938

"Feliz cumpleaños, James!"

James saltó del susto con su varita apareciendo casi al instante en su mano. Por suerte reconoció al instante la fuente de su sorpresa y se abstuvo de arrojar las maldiciones que había pensado.

Había recibido una lechuza esa tarde en su oficina pidiéndole que pasara por lo de los Potter antes de ir a su casa. Y a la hora convenida se apareció en la mansión Potter, pero en el instante en que apareció recibió el griterío de sorpresa.

Estaban todos allí: Sarah y sus hijos, Thomas y Elizabeth Potter, Dumbledore y otras personas de la Fundación, aunque no vio a ningún colega suyo del departamento de Misterios (aunque no significaba en lo absoluto que no estuvieran realmente por allí).

Se sonrojó ante la risa de la multitud, por su bochornosa aparición. Solo algunos de ellos sabían las consecuencias mágicas que podrían haber ocurrido al sorprenderlo de semejante manera. Lentamente y con una sonrisa vergonzosa guardó su varita en uno de sus bolsillos.

Elizabeth dio unos pasos para abrazar a James con un solo brazo, ya que con el otro sostenía a su bisnieta Katie. "James Evans, parece que no envejeces ni un solo día! Tendrás que decirme tu secreto! Feliz cumpleaños, querido!"

James aceptó el abrazo de su abuela (que no sabía de su status de abuela). "Gracias Elizabeth. Lo siento por la varita, creo que me estoy sobre entrenando."

"Pero te hemos hecho dar un buen salto, no es así?" Rió la señora, provocando la risotada de Katie.

Tanto Katie como Michael eran realmente bisnietos de los Potter, pero James aún no había blanqueado la situación. Para ellos, los Potter, no había ninguna relación de sangre con los Evans, pero por sugerencia de Sarah nombraron a Thomas y Elizabeth como padrinos de los gemelos y de Tom.

Elizabeth se hizo a un lado para que James pudiera recibir el afecto de los demás. Le recordaba mucho a Thomas cuando éste tenía su edad. Los Evans le caían muy bien y los quería mucho; habían llegado para llenar un hueco en sus vidas ya que ella y Thomas habían intentado tener hijos por muchos años, sin éxito. Ningún método, mágico o muggle había funcionado. Y si fueran lo suficientemente dichosos como para finalmente tener un hijo, Elizabeth deseaba que fuera como James. Había algo en ese muchacho, algo que llegaba a su corazón.

Sin enterarse de los pensamientos de Elizabeth, James saludaba al resto de la familia. Abrazó a Sarah y sus hijos, intercambió felicitaciones con Thomas y Dumbledore y escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Necesitabas realmente mandar a mis Aurores a la enfermería durante tu última demostración, James?"

James se dio vuelta sonriendo inocentemente. "Director Franklin! Qué grata sorpresa! Pero lo siento, no han terminado todos en la enfermería."

"No, es cierto, solo la mitad."

"Exacto, la otra mitad de tus Aurores no tuvo que pasar por la enfermería. No estuve tan mal!"

Como jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, Stan Franklin sabía del status de inefable de James, y solo él sabía quiénes eran los inefables.

"Moody cree que lo estás persiguiendo, gritándole _vigilancia constante!_ y llamándolo Ojo-loco… Por qué lo llamas así?" Preguntó Stan con curiosidad.

James sonrió abiertamente. "Creo que Alastor será un gran Auror. No lo persigo, solo me divierte su expresión cuando lo llamo así. Me hace recordar a alguien que conocía que me hacía exactamente lo mismo."

"Hmmf, el resto de los Aurores lo llaman Ojo-loco ahora. Pierde su temple muy fácil cuando lo hacen, y eso los divierte mucho más." Agregó Stan.

Luego de una brevísima plática con James, Stan Franklin se unió a Dumbledore y Thomas para intercambiar comentarios y saludos. La fiesta reunió a todos por una hora alrededor de la mesa del living, y James disfrutó de la velada. No eran tan cercanos como sus amigos de su época pero se acercaban bastante.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin cuando James llevó a Tom a la oficina de Thomas para que viera la pintura de Godric y Salazar. Antes de que James abriera la boca, Slytherin siseó:

"Saludos, heredero."

Tom asintió con cortesía, un poco asustado. "Hola. Mi padre quería traerme aquí para conocerlo."

Slytherin se burló mirando a James, aunque las palabras fueron para Tom: "Este traidor a la sangre no es tu padre. Es de su línea." Dijo, indicando con un movimiento de su cabeza a Godric, que estaba a su lado.

"Tu padre fue un asqueroso muggle y tu madre arruinó la pureza de mi línea mágica." Concluyó Slytherin.

Por segunda vez en las últimas seis semanas, James vio el odio dibujado en el rostro de Tom. "No hablarás así de mi madre biológica nunca más. No eres más que pintura en un lienzo, solo una memoria!"

"Espera." Solicitó Gryffindor viendo que Tom se marchaba. "Siento haber hecho eso, necesitábamos saber."

"Saber qué?" Preguntó Tom, dándose vuelta.

"Ya sabíamos sobre él." Dijo Gryffindor señalando a James. "Pero necesitábamos saber de ti. Harry Potter nació de mi línea de sangre pero tenía la habilidad necesaria para ser un miembro de la casa de Slytherin."

"Y tú, mi heredero, tienes todas las cualidades de mi casa, pero también las cualidades de la casa de Gryffindor. Juntos podrán hacer frente a la profecía." Dijo Salazar, y concluyó: "Déjame contarte una historia."

Por los siguientes treinta minutos Salazar y Godric relataron la historia sobre la ruptura entre los fundadores de Hogwarts. Lo publicado en el libro _Hogwarts, una Historia_ era real pero incompleto. Unos diez años luego de la fundación, Slytherin enseñaba pociones y aritmancia cuando un joven estudiante tuvo un accidente durante una investigación sobre un hechizo contra dementores.

El accidente causó una violenta explosión cuando la inestable energía mágica del hechizo se expandió por el laboratorio. Slytherin acabó severamente herido pero no parecía que fueran permanentes.

Al salir del ala de la enfermería, el joven mago se acercó al fundador para disculparse, pero éste rechazó al alumno y lo acusó de sabotaje; el alumno quedó devastado por la dureza del profesor.

Durante los siguientes meses Slytherin siguió buscando pretextos contra el alumno y, como era un mago nacido de una familia muggle, comenzó a sospechar del resto de los magos y brujas nacidos de familias muggles. Estas sospechas se transformaron en locura. Por un tiempo el resto de los fundadores solo atinaba a preocuparse por la pérdida de la cordura de uno de sus amigos, y buscaron alguna manera de revertir los cambios sufridos por el accidente.

La locura de Slytherin comenzó a influir en ciertos miembros de su casa. Algunos de los miembros de sangre pura más ambiciosos de las otras casas se unieron a la causa: descubrieron que era mucho más fácil ganar poder en una población asustada. Además, la preferencia de miembros de sangre pura en los cargos y posiciones creaba un sistema autosuficiente que mantenía concentrado el poder.

Los tres fundadores, viendo sus motivos y cómo su magia se había transformado a la oscuridad, confrontaron a Slytherin, quien había atacado aldeas celtas y sajonas. La confrontación se transformó en una lucha en el Gran Comedor, durante la cena, y casi queda totalmente destruido. Slytherin, viendo que no podía hacer frente a los tres fundadores al mismo tiempo, decidió irse del colegio junto a sus seguidores.

Por los siguientes cinco años las fuerzas de Slytherin atacaron gran cantidad de aldeas muggles nórdicas y de Escocia, y buscaron magos y brujas nacidos de familias muggles por Inglaterra y Francia. El caos producido por la invasión Normanda a Inglaterra fue utilizado por el Consejo de Magia para ocultar la guerra mágica.

Eventualmente, las fuerzas de Slytherin atacaron Hogwarts. Salazar murió finalmente en la batalla, pero a un elevado costo: Helga Hufflepuff y la cuarta parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts (así como casi la mitad del staff de profesores) perdieron la vida. Devastados por la guerra, los dos fundadores que quedaban vivos (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor) ayudaron a reconstruir el colegio para luego marcharse definitivamente.

Slytherin, luego de irse del colegio tiempo atrás, se había casado con una joven bruja de sangre pura, y tuvieron una hija. La misma se casó años después con un prominente miembro de apellido Gaunt, y la familia resultante tendió a cerrarse para no contaminar la descendencia de Slytherin. Además de las lógicas consecuencias que esto acarreaba, la locura ocasionada por el accidente mágico terminó impregnada en los descendientes.

"Tom." Le dijo Salazar. "Eres de sangre mestiza y tienes la fuerza de mi línea de sangre. Esperamos que tu parte muggle pueda romper el círculo de esta maldición en nuestra familia."

"Los Potter descienden de Godric Gryffindor? Nunca lo había escuchado antes." Dijo James.

"Técnicamente no perteneces a mi línea principal de descendientes. Al contrario que los descendientes de Slytherin, mi familia se extendió durante casi mil años." Explicó Godric. "Sin embargo la línea de tu familia es inusualmente importante. Verás, después de que Rowena y yo nos fuéramos de Hogwarts, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo escasamente poblado en Gales, mi lugar de nacimiento. Mi esposa había muerto en la batalla, al igual que el esposo de Rowena, y nos confortábamos mutuamente por nuestras pérdidas y nuestro dolor. Encontramos consuelo y comprensión entre nosotros dos, así que con el tiempo decidimos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas como una pareja desconocida bajo el apellido Potter. A mi muerte nuestro hijo renombró el pueblo como Valle de Godric.

Ahora James había quedado aturdido. Era descendiente de dos de los fundadores? "No lo sabía."

"Nunca se ha registrado en ningún lado, y sólo los líderes de la familia Potter lo sabían. Tu abuelo lo sabe, pero si tú no lo sabes, Harry Potter, tengo que deducir que tu padre no pudo nunca revelártelo." Explicó Godric.

La plática se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente. Thomas Potter entró con una expresión de enojo; Dumbledore permanecía en la entrada de la oficina.

"Qué están haciendo en esta oficina? Cómo has abierto esa puerta?" Demandó.

James se shockeó por el enojo de su abuelo. "Me disculpo si he invadido tu privacidad. Mi hijo y yo necesitábamos hablar a solas."

"Cómo han entrado?" Insistió Thomas.

"Por la puerta." Atinó a decir James, confundido.

"Esa puerta está siempre cerrada!"

"Sí, estaba cerrada, pero la abrí."

"He visto a mi padre abrir la puerta, señor. No utilizó magia." Intercedió Tom nervioso.

"La puerta de esta oficina está encantada, por lo que sólo un Potter puede abrirla! Ni siquiera Albus puede abrirla! Sé que lo ha intentado antes, por una ridícula apuesta que yo obviamente terminé ganando, así que dime James, cómo lo has hecho?" Volvió a demandar un aún enojado Thomas.

James comprendió. "Tom, puedes ir a la fiesta con el profesor Dumbledore? Creo que necesito hablar con el señor Potter a solas." Le dijo a su hijo adoptivo con suavidad. Éste asintió y salió de la oficina con un gesto de alivio. Antes de que Dumbledore hiciera alguna objeción, el pequeño cerró la puerta tras ellos.

James miró a su abuelo. "Necesitaré que hagas un juramento mágico para que no reveles nada de lo que diré sin mi permiso."

"Es algo ilegal o inmoral?" Preguntó Thomas.

"Hmm buena pregunta. Supongo que el Ministerio diría que sí, pero sin embargo yo diría que no. Estoy dispuesto a contarte la verdad, aunque no en su totalidad." Respondió James.

Thomas asintió. Ambos llevaron a cabo el procedimiento del juramento mágico y cuando finalizaron Thomas ordenó: "Ahora habla."

James se sentó. "Mi nombre de nacimiento es Harry James Potter. Soy de una época por venir, en donde una guerra mágica generalizada devastará la comunidad mágica de toda Inglaterra y parte de Europa. Miles morirán y el Ministerio caerá, al igual que Hogwarts. He venido aquí para intentar evitar esa calamidad."

Thomas empalideció ante el breve relato. "Grindelwald ganó?"

"No, me refiero a otro mago tenebroso que hará lucir a Grindelwald como un estudiante. El lado bueno acabará ganando la guerra, pero a un costo enorme."

Thomas miraba a James; obviamente no le creía. "Cuánto en el futuro? Y por qué tú?"

"No puedo informar sobre el futuro, ya he cambiado bastante las cosas. No había planeado tener una familia, sólo ocurrió. Se suponía que había venido a este tiempo para cumplir mi misión y hacerme a un lado de la comunidad, pero terminé involucrado."

"Y por qué yo?" Prosiguió James encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizá porque era uno de los pocos que lucharon y que sobrevivieron, y porque era el que más conocía al mago tenebroso que destruyó nuestra comunidad."

"Eres tú mi hijo?" Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y con urgencia en su voz.

"No, nunca te había visto antes. Sólo puedo decirte que soy tu nieto."

"Entonces…" Luego de algunos segundos pensando, Thomas se levantó de su silla y comenzó a deambular por la oficina, con sus manos detrás de su espalda; James lo observaba ir y venir, sin saber qué esperar.

"Entonces…" Dijo de nuevo, y luego se frenó y miró a James. "Entonces Katie y Michael también son Potter! Y Elizabeth y yo por fin tendremos un hijo!"

Ahora James rió ante la alegría explosiva de Thomas, pero le dijo: "Seguramente así será. Pero he cambiado la historia y si bien intento limitar esos cambios, la cuestión debe de habérseme ido de las manos. No creas, por ejemplo, que el que yo esté aquí garantiza que tú sobrevivas la guerra."

"Quiero decir, no sé si los cambios que ocurrieron desde mi llegada seguirán la misma línea de tiempo o si todo se alteró de tal forma que todo cambiará. Puede que no tengan ningún hijo después de todo, por lo menos en una nueva línea de tiempo."

"Regresarás a tu tiempo correspondiente?"

"Sí. Busco la forma de quedarme aquí, con Sarah y los niños, pero si no encuentro nada… volveré."

Thomas se sentó junto a James. "Eres un buen hombre, James… o quiero decir Harry. Pareces todo un Potter."

* * *

_**N/A (2): James le contó a Tommy parte de la historia de la muerte de James y Lily en el capítulo 6. Sé que es un giro respecto a los eventos que Dumbledore mostró a Harry en El Misterio del Príncipe: en vez de un furioso y solitario Tom Riddle de 16 años, un pequeño Tom de once años apoyado por su familia ve esos acontecimientos de forma completamente distinta.**_

_**N/A: Siguiente capítulo: Tom Evans asiste a Hogwarts!**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Rumbo a Hogwarts!

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Rumbo a Hogwarts**

Estaba todo oscuro y húmedo, y la presión aplastaba sus pulmones. Se sentía atrapado sin poder mover ni sus brazos.

"Tom Evans! Levántate ahora o perderás el tren!" Gritó Sarah.

Esas palabras sacaron a Tom de su sueño y lentamente abrió sus ojos; supo al instante por qué estaba soñando eso.

"Canuto! Sal de encima mío!"

El enorme y negro perro hizo una mueca, casi como una sonrisa, con su larga lengua húmeda colgando; luego, se bajó de la cama y se recostó cerca de la puerta.

Tom se levantó con un bostezo y miró su habitación. Muchas de las cosas que más valoraba ya estaban encerradas en el baúl del colegio, y sólo su escoba (apoyada contra la pared) se quedaría en Hogsmeade.

Canuto se acercó a Tom, sentado en la cama, y apoyó su cabezota en sus piernas, con una mirada triste. Tom lo acarició por detrás de las orejas; había esperado cuatro años para este momento, y por fin había llegado. Era hora de ir a Hogwarts.

Pero sentía miedo. Nunca había dormido en otro lado desde que su padre adoptivo lo trajera por primera vez a esa casa, su casa, desde el hospital de San Mungo. Quiso concentrarse en el hecho de que el colegio estaba a sólo quince minutos del pueblo, pero qué sería de él si sus compañeros terminaban siendo como los del orfanato?

Tom comenzó a vestirse. Canuto saltó nuevamente a la cama y se acurrucó; seguramente el enorme perro se adueñaría de su cama en su ausencia. "Traidor" Le murmuró a su mejor amigo, y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de una ducha, comenzó a excitarse ante la idea de hacer magia. Sus padres le permitían leer mucho sobre teorías y hechizos pero ahora podría finalmente pasar de la teoría a la práctica! El nerviosismo por irse de su casa fue rápidamente reemplazado por la emoción de su nuevo colegio.

Todos sus libros y equipos estaban ya en su baúl, y sólo él, sus padres o un profesor de Hogwarts podían abrirlo. Incluso era más liviano de lo que parecía.

Los eventos del verano pasado todavía rondaban la cabeza de Tom. Su encuentro con su familia biológica lo dejó un poco confuso. Como cualquier huérfano Tom había desarrollado elaboradas fantasías en su orfanato que explicaban por qué no tenía familia. La realidad lo desilusionó.

James lo comprendía. Le había contado sobre sus tíos, los Dursley, y sobre su vida antes de Hogwarts luego de que volvieran de la cabaña del bosque de Pequeña Hangleton. "Y por qué no te uniste a mi otro yo?" Le comentó, entre broma y en serio.

"A veces me pregunto lo mismo." Le respondió James riendo.

Las conversaciones con James le ayudaban, y sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a él y a su madre adoptiva Sarah que había valido la pena adoptarlo; quería que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Unos momentos después tomaba su último desayuno con su familia. Su madre alimentaba a Katie y él sostenía a Michael; su pequeño hermanito intentaba tomar uno de los panqueques de su plato, y él lo evitaba una y otra vez. Ese juego hacía reír a Michael y sus risotadas hacían eco en toda la cocina.

"Buenos días a todos!" Dijo James entrando. "Veo que Michael la pasa bien."

"Quiere robarme mi desayuno!" Sonrió Tom.

Sarah pasó Katie a los brazos de James y fue a abrazar a Tom. "Te echaré de menos Tommy, estará todo demasiado tranquilo por aquí."

"Con esos dos aún aquí?" Dijo James señalando a los gemelos. "No lo creo."

"Solo ignóralo Tom." Le replicó Sarah sonriendo.

Tom miró a su padre y le dijo en tono de burla: "Lo haré mamá, solo espera que papá necesite a alguno para jugar al Quidditch." Y volviéndose a su madre, continuó: "Aunque sí me contó lo del pasadizo secreto entre Hogwarts y Honeydukes."

Tom bajó su mirada y esperó la pequeña explosión de su madre, aguantando la risa.

"James Evans! Cómo se te ocurre permitirle a tu hijo que rompa las reglas!"

James contestó como pudo. "No fue así! Sólo le dije que había un túnel allí!"

"Tú sabes que lo utilizará! Sólo los de segundo pueden ir a Hogsmeade!" Luego se dirigió a Tom. "Será mejor que no te vea fuera del colegio! Recuerda que todos vivimos en Hogsmeade!"

"Sí mamá. No dejaré que me veas fuera del colegio" Le respondió cabizbajo Tom, marchándose de la cocina.

James rió con ganas.

"De qué te ríes? No lo veré por cuatro meses, no debería gritarle!" Comentó Sarah afligida.

James siguió riendo, meneando su cabeza. "No te preocupes, te dijo que no se dejará atrapar, pero no dijo nada sobre que no vendrá aquí!"

"Ese mocoso!"

Tom y James entraron al Caldero Chorreante luego de llegar al callejón Diagonal por la red floo. "_Odio la red floo!_" Se pudo escuchar al unísono, mientras ambos se levantaban del piso. Luego salieron para tomar un taxi hacia King´s Cross.

"Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que venir hasta Londres y pasar casi un día entero en el tren, solo para llegar al mismo lugar desde donde venimos!" Comentó Tom dentro del taxi, por enésima vez en la semana. "La estación de Hogsmeade está a solo cinco minutos de nuestra casa!"

James sonrió. "Somos magos. La lógica no se aplica a nosotros." Le dijo en voz muy baja, y luego agregó en un tono normal. "Además, el viaje en tren es parte de la experiencia."

Percatándose de que su padre se estaba mofando, dejó la discusión y miró por la ventanilla del vehículo. Si bien sabía por James que la guerra se aproximaba, la vida en la Londres muggle no parecía haber cambiado; quizá todos creían que esos sucesos de la Europa continental estaban demasiado lejos como para preocuparse.

"Por qué los muggles parecen tan tranquilos?"

James observó por la ventanilla. "Porque sabes algo que mucho no. Además, es algo humano, no solo mágico: aún con el peligro prácticamente encima, la mayoría simplemente lo ignorará y continuará con sus vidas, esperando que todo se resuelva por sí mismo. El Primer Ministro Chamberlain sigue diciendo que llegarán a una solución diplomática. Ignora todo lo que el Ministerio de Magia le dijo sobre Grindelwald."

Tom bufó: "Ovejas."

James no estuvo de acuerdo: "Necesitan líderes. No son ovejas, pero se preocupan más por sus vidas inmediatas que por lo que depara el futuro. No muchos son capaces de ver a largo plazo."

Tom se encogió de hombros mientras el taxi estacionaba junto a la estación. Bajaron su equipaje e hicieron su camino rumbo a la plataforma 9 ¾.

"Me hubiera gustado que mamá hubiera venido."

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo adoptivo. "A ella también le hubiera gustado, pero con Katie y Michael todo se hubiera complicado mucho. Quizá pueda venir cuando te vengamos a buscar por las vacaciones de Navidad."

Ya frente a la entrada a la plataforma mágica, James efectuó un encantamiento con su varita para evitar ser notados. Caminó rumbo a la fachada de piedra y la atravesó, seguido por Tom y luego por una pequeña muchacha de cabello largo y oscuro y mirada severa.

"Has caminado rumbo al acceso a la plataforma mágica sin siquiera asegurarte si había muggles prestando atención!" Le dijo la muchachita a Tom, con firmeza. "Podrías haber tenido problemas con el Ministerio. Comprendo que sea tu primer año y que hayas nacido de una familia muggle pero…"

"No soy nacido de muggles, vivo en Hogsmeade!" La interrumpió Tom, poniéndose colorado.

"Peor! Deberías conocer entonces el riesgo de…"

Tom la interrumpió nuevamente. "Mi padre realizó un encantamiento para que nadie nos notara. Obviamente tú tampoco lo has notado!"

La joven muchacha miró a Tom y se marchó con ínfulas. "Será una pesadilla." Dijo Tom a su padre.

Pero James no pudo contestarle. Miraba a la muchacha ir hacia el humeante tren invadido por una extraña mezcla de emociones. Reconoció su acento escocés y su típica expresión de seriedad y severidad. Minerva McGonagall! Apenas pudo suprimir la risa por esa visión de la pequeña de doce años: acaso no parecía familiar cercana de Hermione Granger? Con razón siempre había sido su profesora preferida.

Tom pudo notar la risa incluso en la mirada de su padre; algo especial había ocurrido y lucía afectado. Meneó su cabeza, sin querer ponerse a pensar en los viajes en el tiempo y las paradojas. "Vamos papá, me harás perder el tren!"

Caminaron juntos rumbo al Hogwarts Express. Estaba igual que como se lo había descripto su padre James. "No ha cambiado en cincuenta años." Escuchó que murmuraba, ensimismado ante la vista.

Tom bufó. Desde que James le había contado sobre su pasado (o sobre su futuro?) y sobre quién era en realidad, lo había notado más abierto en cuanto a su vida pasada. No es que lo apreciara, pero a veces lo veía sumergirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Unos momentos después, Tom abrazó a su padre. "Gracias papá. Dile a mamá y a los gemelos que escribiré!"

"Diviértete hijo, y no le ocasiones demasiados problemas al profesor Dumbledore!"

Luego de algunas palabras más, Tom subió al tren arrastrando su baúl. Encontró un compartimiento y se metió allí para asomarse a la ventanilla y saludar a su padre.

"Podemos sentarnos aquí?" Dijo una voz detrás de él. Era más bajo que él y de cabello rubio. El otro era más alto y de cabello negro, y sin esperar respuesta se metió al compartimiento y se sentó frente a Tom.

"Soy Tom Evans, de primer año." Se presentó.

El de cabello negro resopló, pero el rubio le respondió con cortesía. "Yo soy Edward Nott, y mi amigo gruñón es mi primo, Antonin Dolohov. Es nuestro primer año también."

"No malgastes tu tiempo en un sangre sucia." Volvió a bufar Dolohov.

Los ojos de Tom se volvieron hielo. "Asumo que te consideras de sangre pura, y superior a mi."

Dolohov murmuró sin ganas. "Soy de una familia de sangre pura y soy mejor que tú. No hay Evans entre las familias mágicas, por lo que debes ser un sangre sucia."

Tom se recostó en su asiento. "Pero qué razonamiento inteligente, definitivamente un Ravenclaw. Si me perdonan, creo que tomaré una siesta. Nos espera un largo viaje."

El mayor de ellos volvió a bufar pero Nott miró a Tom con curiosidad: no había esperado esa reacción. Casi todos los sangre sucia de primer año no tenían idea de lo insultante que era que los llamaran así, por lo que significaba que la familia de Evans era mágica. Su instinto le decía que su primo Dolohov había cometido un error.

Tom durmió la mitad de todo el viaje, y solo despertó al escuchar a la anciana bruja pasar con su carrito de golosinas. Además de Nott y Dolohov, en el compartimento ahora había una chica y un chico. Los observó silenciosamente, enterándose de que el muchacho se llamaba Michael Boot.

Era flaco, de cabello castaño y nariz ganchuda, y además otro de los primos de Nott (aunque no de Dolohov); se la pasaba mirando nerviosamente fuera del compartimento, como si quisiera escaparse.

La chica se llamaba Penélope Midlands, y a Tom le llamaba la atención su total falta de detalles que la pudieran describir. Estaba sentado al lado de él pero a casi un metro de distancia, y aparentaba escuchar la conversación con los otros tres.

Tom se incorporó y sacó su libro de encantamientos de primer año. Lo había leído dos veces desde Julio, pero quiso revisar un par de cosas (y evitar hablar con los otros).

"Por fin decidiste despertar." Dijo Nott.

"Obviamente."

El muchacho Boot sonrió nervioso. "Ese no fue un comentario amable. Qué lees?"

Tom suspiró, sintiéndose incómodo. Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? "El libro de encantamientos."

Dolohov volvió a bufar (de hecho Tom notó que lo hacía mucho). "Crees que un poco de estudio te salvará de ser un sangre sucia?"

La muchacha decidió abrir la boca, dirigiéndose a Dolohov. "En qué casa crees que te pondrán?"

"En Slytherin por supuesto, la única casa que vale. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin." Respondió Dolohov.

"Mi padre me dijo que yo estaré en Slytherin. Trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio y cree que Slytherin es el mejor lugar si quieres obtener buenas posiciones." Dijo Nott a su vez.

El chico Boot se levantó repentinamente. "Umm, te veré en Hogwarts." Le dijo a Nott, y salió del compartimento.

Dolohov le gruñó a Tom: "Supongo que tú serás un ´Puff?"

Tom lo ignoró, sabiendo que eso lo haría enojar. El grandote se levantó y le volvió a hablar: "Te he preguntado algo."

Pero el hijo adoptivo de James siguió ignorándolo. Penélope y Nott contuvieron la respiración. Dolohov se acercó y le golpeó en sus manos, que sostenían el libro.

"Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer." Le respondió Tom sin sacar sus ojos del libro.

Dolohov se puso rojo de la furia y quiso repetir el golpe, pero se detuvo ante la presencia de la varita de Tom apuntándole a su cuello. Éste ni siquiera lo miró aunque le espetó con hielo en su voz: "Siéntate."

El grandote se sentó, aunque con reticencia, y se unió a los otros dos para observar a Tom. La varita desapareció de la vista de todos mientras leía.

Tom ya no leía, en realidad. Pensaba sobre todo lo que le había contado su padre James acerca de la "otra" realidad, y se preguntó si su "otro" yo, el que se transformaría en Voldemort, se había sentado en esa misma cabina con esos tres. Estaba seguro de que lo seleccionarían para Gryffindor o Slytherin, su padre pudo haber terminado en la casa de la serpiente, y el Salazar de la pintura no parecía mala persona (más allá de lo que le había ocurrido). Pero ahora, viendo a ese idiota buscabullas no estaba seguro de querer ir a parar a Slytherin.

Nadie le habló a Tom durante el resto del viaje, y éste se dedicó a observarlos hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts. No estaba muy impresionado, y solo esperaba que el colegio fuera mejor que ese viaje en el Express.

Arribaron finalmente a Hogsmeade, y Tom bajó del tren con su uniforme puesto. La estación le pareció extraña, pese a que él y su perro Canuto había deambulado por allí cientos de veces. Nunca había "llegado" a la estación!

La voz de un hombre llamó a todos los de primer año para que se reunieran. Allí reunidos alrededor de un enorme mago de túnica marrón y parches en sus codos escucharon: "Están todos? Bien! Soy el señor Ogg, guardián de las llaves y de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahora síganme, iremos a los botes que los llevarán a Hogwarts!"

Un murmullo de excitación se generalizó entre los pequeños de primer año. Tom siguió la multitud desde atrás, y llegaron a un muelle en donde yacían amarrados los botes. El señor Ogg ordenó que subieran no más de cuatro por bote, y Tom vio cómo Nott, Dolohov, Midlands y otro muchacho se subieron al primero. Finalmente se subió al último, con Boots y dos brujas.

La primera mitad del viaje en bote a través del lago fue tranquila. Boot se la pasó hablando con las muchachas; parecía que conocía a una de ellas y fue presentado a la otra.

"Éste es Tom Evans, no es de hablar mucho." Dijo el nervioso Boot, y señalando a la rubia agregó: "Tom, ella es Amelia Bones. Nuestras madres son primas. Y ella es su amiga Alicia Tidweiter."

Tom saludó con su cabeza con cortesía y dijo: "Encantado."

Cualquier respuesta de las muchachas fue cortada de cuajo al aparecer el enorme castillo frente a ellos, sobre un acantilado. Sus luces iluminaban cada rincón y cada torre, y se reflejaban en la pacífica superficie del oscuro lago.

Tom estaba atónito. Vivía en Hogsmeade, por lo que el castillo estaba normalmente a la vista, aunque lejos, pero nunca lo había visto así. Concluyó que le debía una disculpa a su padre por haberle hecho hacer el viaje en tren, y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca olvidaría esa primera imagen de Hogwarts.

Los botes entraron a una caverna bajo el acantilado. Por magia, fueron guiados por una fuerza invisible hasta los muelles; luego de bajarse, el señor Ogg los guió hacia una escalera que subía a la parte trasera del castillo.

Un mago los esperaba arriba. De nuevo, se sintió extraño al reconocerlo pero sentir que era la primera vez que lo veía. Vestía con una túnica azul claro repleta de estrellas y otras formas, y su larga barba era del mismo marrón que su largo cabello.

"Buenas noches! Soy el profesor Dumbledore. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Espero que disfruten de su mágica estadía aquí." Tom vio un leve destello en los ojos del profesor. "Enseño Transfiguración y soy el vice-director. En breve, los llevaré al Gran Comedor en donde ya esperan sus compañeros más grandes, y luego de que sean sorteados a sus respectivas casas, se les unirán en las mesas correspondientes."

"Sus casas serán sus familias mientras permanezcan en Hogwarts." Continuó Dumbledore. "Sus triunfos serán celebrados en conjunto, y se darán apoyo unos a otros a lo largo del año. Sus éxitos serán recompensados con puntos. Si rompen las reglas se les descontarán puntos e, incluso, serán castigados con detenciones. Los prefectos de cada casa les explicarán todo lo concerniente a la copa de las casas. Éstas son: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff."

Luego, el profesor les sonrió: "Están a punto de comenzar una gran aventura. Los animo a formar parte de ella."

El profesor se dio vuelta y los guió rumbo al Gran Comedor. Si bien su padre lo acompañó a volar por sobre el castillo varias veces, era su primera vez allí dentro. El techo lucía igual que el cielo azul oscuro del atardecer y una enorme cantidad de velas y candelabros llenaban de calidez el lugar.

Tom vio un taburete sobre el cual reposaba un viejo sombrero. Dumbledore se dirigió allí y se volteó para hablarles a los de primero. "Llamaré a cada uno de ustedes, uno por uno, y les pondré el sombrero seleccionador. Comencemos!"

Tom sonrió para sus adentros, recordando lo que su padre le había contado sobre su pelea con un Troll. No supo si creerle o si era una broma, pero había quedado preocupado por ello. Ahora había decidido escribirle a su madre para contarle sobre la broma que James le había hecho y que había estado muy nervioso; una perfecta venganza!

El profesor consultaba su lista mientras llamaba uno por uno. "Alberts, Jonathon!" Quien acabó en Hufflepuff. "Bones, Amelia!" Dijo, y unos segundos después: "Gryffindor!" Así siguió Michael Boot (Ravenclaw), Antonin Dolohov (el primer Slytherin) y Sylvia Egleton (otra Hufflepuff).

Luego Tom escuchó su nombre: "Evans, Tom!"

El muchacho fue hacia el profesor y el sombrero seleccionador nervioso como nunca. Dumbledore le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el taburete y el sombrero descendía sobre su cabeza y tapaba sus ojos.

"Hmm, no veía una mente como ésta desde hace tiempo…" Dijo una voz.

"Hola?"

"Hola señor Evans. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve sobre la cabeza de un heredero de Slytherin. La familia Gaunt no ha enviado a nadie aquí desde hace cientos de años. Oh… siento enojo en ti… no quieres que te llamen Gaunt… interesante!"

"Veamos qué tenemos… veo inteligencia, te gusta estudiar magia… pero no parece que lo haces para adquirir conocimiento… y también tienes coraje… eso sería apropiado para Gryffindor…"

Tom comenzó a ponerse nervioso al escuchar murmullos provenientes del Gran Comedor; esto estaba tomando más tiempo que con los otros estudiantes.

"No te preocupes por ellos." Le aseguró el sombrero. "Siempre tomo el tiempo necesario… sigamos… veo que sientes una gran necesidad de probarte a ti mismo, un deseo de superarte… interesante… eres un digno descendiente de tus ancestros… entonces te pondré en Slytherin!"

La última palabra sonó fuerte, para todo el Gran Comedor.

Antes de que le sacaran el sombrero, éste agregó: "Dile a tu padre que venga a hablar conmigo. Debo hablar con el Gryffindor que nunca he sorteado."

El sombrero salió de su cabeza, y miró a Dumbledore. Éste le sonrió: "A la mesa de tu casa Tom, vamos!"

Caminó hacia su mesa, en donde se sentó frente a Dolohov; el grandote le volvió a bufar, pero no dijo nada.

Tom vio cómo Skullion Mulciber, Edward Nott y Evan Rosier se unieron a la mesa como nuevos integrantes de Slytherin, y seis brujas más: Penélope Midlands, a quien conocía del Express, Tabitha Figgs, Mary Greengrass, Laura Parkinson, Alicia Todweiter (la que estaba en el bote con él) y Sumta Xurana.

"Bienvenidos a otro año de educación mágica en Hogwarts!" Clamó el director luego de que la selección acabara. "Soy el profesor Dippet y antes de que comience el banquete me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras. Demos nuestra bienvenida a dos nuevos integrantes del staff de profesores!"

Uno de los profesores se levantó de su silla y saludó. "Ése es el profesor Slughorn, quien ha obtenido recientemente su maestría en pociones. Será, además, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin." Los estudiantes de la casa aplaudieron, mientras que el resto se mantuvo expectante.

Dippet esperó a que cesaran los aplausos. "El profesor Flitwick se nos ha unido para impartir las clases de Encantamientos. Está cerca de completar su maestría en Encantamientos y es un experto duelista."

Luego de un corto aplauso generalizado, prosiguió: "Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido sigue en el mismo status. Madam Pringle ha publicado una lista de artículos prohibidos de Zonko´s en su oficina, por favor tómense el tiempo de leerla. Esto lo incluye a usted también, profesor Dumbledore." Los estudiantes más avanzados rieron con ganas; Dumbledore quiso parecer inocente.

"Y ahora, que comience el banquete!"

Las mesas se llenaron repentinamente de platos y fuentes repletas de la comida más maravillosa que Tom haya visto. Todos comenzaron a comer con avidez ya que estaban hambrientos después de un largo viaje en tren.

Tom sintió un súbito frío en su costado izquierdo, y al mirar vio una figura fantasmagórica levitando cerca de él. Mary Greengrass gritó del susto.

"Es… es… el Barón Sanguinario!" Exclamó Nott. Algunos de los alumnos más grandes se rieron del susto de los menores.

El Barón permaneció flotando a la izquierda de Tom. "Bienvenido, verdadero heredero del fundador." Susurró, y luego de saludar con un además se fue volando.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue confundida con miedo por los estudiantes de Slytherin, por todos menos por un par de ellos, el primero sentado a la mesa de los profesores, y el segundo sentado en la misma mesa. Ignorante de esto, Tom se concentró en la cena para no escuchar las risas.

Después de que terminaran de comer, Tom y los demás se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones de las mazmorras, guiados por los dos prefectos de Slytherin. Se detuvieron junto a una pintura y se dirigieron a los alumnos.

"Esta es la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Les diremos la palabra secreta y la misma no será divulgada a ninguna de las otras casas menores." Dijo con altanería Malcolm Fudge, el prefecto de quinto año.

"Si la palabra secreta se revela, sabremos quién la divulgó." Agregó Georgianna Scandalfenie. "Pureza." Dijo, frente a la pared de piedra. La pared se levantó lentamente, dejando la sala común a la vista.

Tom ingresó junto al resto de sus nuevos compañeros de primer año a una amplia sala con techo bajo, del cual colgaban varias lámparas mágicas que iluminaban el lugar con una tonalidad cálida y verdosa al mismo tiempo. Las paredes y techos eran de piedra, al igual que el piso, aunque estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra. La decoración de la sala incluía una enorme chimenea que yacía sobre una pared lateral, algunos sillones, mesas redondas y sillas de respaldos altos; Tom pudo contar hasta diez puertas que presumiblemente eran los accesos a las habitaciones.

Los alumnos más avanzados de Slytherin esperaban parados a cada lado de la sala, y dos de ellos aguardaban en el centro de la sala a los nuevos estudiantes; Tom asumió que eran el Prefecto y la Prefecto de séptimo año.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro, la entrada volvió a cerrarse. "Bienvenidos a la Casa de Slytherin." Dijo uno de ellos. "Somos la Casa del poder y del destino. Compartirán y respetarán nuestra tradición de grandeza."

Una imagen de Salazar Slytherin apareció entre los dos Prefectos. "El más grande de los fundadores enseñó sólo a los mejores estudiantes, estudiantes de astucia, ambición y poder. Ustedes deberán demostrar que merecen dicho honor." Continuó la muchacha.

Tom tuvo ganas de bufar ante ese show barato de los dos Prefectos; su padre ya se estaría riendo a carcajadas.

Ahora era nuevamente el turno del muchacho de séptimo. "Yo soy Anthony Cumshaw-Parker. Ella es Cynthia Zindle. Soy el Premio Anual de este año, y Cynthia la Prefecta de séptimo. No habrá peleas internas fuera de las paredes de nuestra sala común. Si deben resolver un problema de esa forma, asegúrense de que las otras tres casas no sean sus testigos, ya que son nuestra competencia. Nos esforzaremos para sobrepasar y dominar al resto de las otras Casas."

"El colegio utiliza puntos para establecer reputación entre las Casas. Pero además, Slytherin reconoce grados y logros que mejorarán la reputación de cada uno de ustedes dentro de la Casa." Agregó Zindle.

La imagen de Salazar se disolvió y fue reemplazada por una enorme serpiente.

"Ahora se aproximarán uno por uno a la serpiente de Slytherin, y esperarán ser aceptados por ella. La serpiente es nuestro símbolo: es tranquila, fría y paciente. Permanece fuera de la vista hasta que está lista para atacar. Y cuando ataca, lo hace sin titubear y sin clemencia."

Cumshaw miró a los de primero. "Antonin Dolohov! Al frente!"

Dolohov marchó al centro de la sala con arrogancia y se detuvo justo frente a la imagen de la serpiente. El reptil se irguió y se movió frente a él, mirándolo fijamente y siseando con su lengua bífida. Tom no pudo ver el rostro del muchacho, pero sus hombros parecían temblar. Unos instantes después la serpiente regresó a su sitió y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Dolohov, estás aceptado." Exclamó Cumshaw. El de primer año se situó detrás de los dos Prefectos.

Cuando Zindle llamó a Tom Evans, Dolohov murmuró: "Cómo ha hecho ese sangre sucia para entrar aquí?"

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser escuchadas por los alumnos formados a cada lado. Tom pasó entre ellos, rodeado de un murmullo generalizado, y se detuvo frente a la serpiente. Ésta le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. "_Otro indigno del Gran Maestro_." Siseó.

Tom hizo una media sonrisa, y le respondió en pársel: "_Qué te hace decir eso?_"

Las serpientes no son capaces de demostrar expresiones; ésta pareció que sí. "_Hablas la noble lengua? Cómo es posible?_"

"_Soy Tom Evans y fui adoptado por James Evans. Mi madre perteneció a la familia Gaunt_."

La serpiente se movió como si hiciera una leve reverencia. "_Perteneces a la línea del gran Salazar Slytherin. Ha transcurrido tiempo desde que el último de esa sangre se paró frente a mí. Bienvenido._"

El reptil volvió a su sitio. Tom miró a su alrededor y notó el pesado silencio en la sala: todos lo estaban mirando. "Le has hablado a la serpiente?" Le preguntó Cumshaw.

Tom aguantó la sonrisa. "Claro, ustedes no pueden?" Expuso, fingiendo inocencia.

El Premio Anual, aún shockeado, señaló a Tom que fuera con Dolohov, y para su agrado descubrió que su nuevo y sobrecrecido compañero también estaba shockeado. Las cosas podrían resultar mejor de lo que esperaba, después de todo.

El resto de los de primer año cumplió con el mismo ritual, pero luego de la demostración de Tom algunos de ellos se animaron a mostrar un poco de coraje al encarar a la serpiente. Mary Greengrass y Sumta Xurana solo permanecieron quietas, pero Evan Rosier llegó al extremo de sisearle a la serpiente. En realidad, al no saber pársel, Rosier había dicho algo similar a un insulto, algo que la imagen mágica de la serpiente no tomó a bien.

Luego de que pasara el último, los dos Prefectos de quinto año guiaron a los de primero hacia dos de las puertas, que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas. Luego, los llevaron a conocer el laboratorio de pociones de Slytherin. Tom se sorprendió al ver que estaba mejor equipado que el de su madre en su casa; recordó que su padre le dijo una vez que los de Slytherin parecían ser siempre los mejores en Pociones. Ahora quedaba claro por qué.

Tom se sobreexcitó al ver el área de práctica de duelo, con una plataforma que se elevaba medio metro del piso y que estaba rodeada por un encantamiento de protección contra hechizos mal dirigidos. A Su padre le fascinaría ese lugar: no recordaba que le hubiera dicho que Gryffindor poseyera una igual.

Luego de la recorrida, los estudiantes se marcharon a sus habitaciones. Tom siguió a los otros cuatro, y sonrió al entrar. En la habitación había varias camas con doseles color verde y plateado. Eran camas enormes incluso para chicos de once años, y sus baúles y equipaje en general ya estaban en la habitación. A cada lado de las camas había un armario y una mesa de luz.

Los compañeros de Tom fueron hacia sus camas y comenzaron a prepararse para dormir. Rosier se quejó: "Por qué los elfos no han guardado nuestras cosas?"

Tom se recostó en su cama, exhausto, y la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros no lo ayudaban en nada: ninguno le hablaba, pero parecían estar juzgándolo con las miradas.

Se preguntó cómo había sido el primer día de Tom Riddle, sin saber nada de su familia ni de su lazo con Slytherin. Qué clase de bienvenida habría recibido en su primer noche?

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "No creo que hayas realmente hablado con la serpiente. Lo inventaste todo."

Tom se dio vuelta y vio a Dolohov, sentado en su cama mirándolo. "Perdón?"

"No hay forma de que un sangre impura como tú hable Pársel. Solo los magos oscuros más poderosos han podido. Ni siquiera Grindelwald puede hacerlo!"

"Claro que no puede, era un Ravenclaw."

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación por un largo rato. "Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

Tom miró al que había preguntado: Skullian Mulciber, un muchacho rechoncho pero fuerte, un poco más alto que él. "Mi padre me lo dijo. Lo escuchó de Dumbledore."

Mulciber bufó. "Es un traidor a la sangre, un amante de los muggles. No sabe lo que dice."

"Y tú odias a los muggles?" Preguntó Tom.

"Como todos los de sangre pura que estamos en nuestros cabales."

"Por qué?"

Mulciber y Dolohov se miraron con disgusto. "Porque no tienen magia. Son inferiores, casi animales." Espetó Mulciber.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Tienes alguna mascota? La odias?"

"Así que tú también eres un amante de los muggles!"

Tom se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. No sobreviviría en esa habitación si seguía provocándolos así, y levantado sus cejas, contestó: "No, no soy un amante de los muggles, pero sin embargo tengo razones personales para el odio que siento."

El muchacho dejó que buena parte del resentimiento que creía haber enterrado dentro suyo se reflejara en su tono de voz. Su respuesta fue otro incómodo silencio, por lo que volvió a darse vuelta en su cama. Sintió confusión ante el odio y furia que fluyó de su interior, alimentados por su visita a los Riddle y por sus recuerdos del orfanato. Su estómago parecía pesado como si fuera de plomo.

Necesitaba platicar con su padre, y echaba de menos a su madre y a los gemelos. Sabía que su padre lo entendería; de hecho, James había sufrido de pequeño casi por la misma causa que él.

El sueño tardó en aparecer esa primera noche. Sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había visto y experimentado en el día no dejaban reposar a su mente; finalmente, pudo dormirse, pero sin sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo estaba faltando.


	11. Capítulo 11 Primeras Clases

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Primeras clases**

El clima templado de las mazmorras le dificultaba a Tom decidirse a levantarse de su confortable cama, hasta que un gong sonó en toda la habitación. Al momento, los prefectos varones de quinto y sexto año entraron ordenando que se levantaran.

Tomó sus cosas y fue a ducharse al vestuario compartido. Si bien había disfrutado de tener una habitación para él solo en su casa por cuatro años, el crecer en un orfanato le había otorgado mucha experiencia y no le costó alistarse entre el ir y venir de sus compañeros. Se terminó de cambiar ignorado por los demás: Dolohov y Rosier bromeaban entre ellos mientras que Mulciber y Nott salían de la habitación ya cambiados.

Tom salió del cuarto y fue a la sala común, en donde los estudiantes mayores aguardaban en pequeños grupos, hablando o bromeando. Un par de esos grupos dejaron de platicar al ver entrar a Tom, lo que hizo que se sintiera incómodo.

El muchacho vio una pequeña mesa libre, cerca de la chimenea. Se sentó en ella y sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su mochila. Tenía media hora antes de que fueran a desayunar por lo que decidió escribirle a sus padres. En eso estaba cuando Mary Greengrass y Sumta Xurana se acercaron a la mesa.

"Buenos días." Las saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Buen día." Le dijo Mary, con su rostro serio y su cabellera rubia atada en un rodete, sentándose enfrente de Tom. "Por qué estás en Slytherin?"

La pregunta sorprendió al muchacho. "Porque el sombrero así lo decidió, supongo."

Xurana se sentó en la silla que estaba entre Tom y Mary. Parecía descendiente de persas con su cabello morocho y ojos tan oscuros que parecían perlas negras; tuvo que admitir que era bonita.

Xurana lo miró sonriendo. "No quisimos ofenderte con la pregunta. Es que conozco a todos los de Slytherin de antes y tú eres la única anomalía."

"Anomalía? Qué clase de alumno de once años fuera de Ravenclaw usa la palabra anomalía?" Respondió Tom sonriendo.

La morocha le devolvió la sonrisa sin querer. Mary Greengrass reclamó la atención: "Quiero saber cómo has podido hablarle a la serpiente la noche anterior. Sabes realmente pársel?"

"Sí, como todo el mundo supongo." Le contestó con seriedad.

Greengrass meneó su cabeza negativamente. "Nadie hablar pársel! No se supo que nadie hablara pársel en más de cien años!"

"Debe ser la cantidad de años que transcurrieron desde que los Gaunt se aislaron del mundo mágico." Pensó Tom. Miró el reloj. "Quieren desayunar conmigo?"

Las chicas lo miraron perplejas ante el cambio de tema. Lo vieron guardar sus cosas en su mochila y levantarse, y luego de compartir una mirada decidieron acompañarlo al Gran Comedor.

"Conoces a otros que hablen pársel?" Pregunto Xurana mientras caminaban.

Tom ignoró la pregunta. "Juegan ustedes al Quidditch?"

"Yo he jugado pero mi madre dice que no es una actividad apropiada para chicas jóvenes. Mi padre dice que las chicas no podemos manejar la presión." Le respondió Mary, aceptando el nuevo cambio de tema.

Tom sonrió internamente; le hubiera gustado ver a alguien que le dijera a su madre que no podía manejar la presión. "Mi padre jugaba de buscador, me dijo que todos los cazadores de su equipo eran mujeres."

"Obviamente no fue un Slytherin entonces, ya que nunca ha habido mujeres en los equipos de Quidditch de Slytherin." Replicó Greengrass.

"Creía que ésta era la casa de la ambición y la astucia." Bufó Tom. "Qué importa de dónde viene el talento si con ello puedes ganar?"

Ninguna de las chicas volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor. Mientras se sentaban Tom notó la confusión en sus caras, y no supo si era por algo que había dicho. Ya estaban comiendo cuando el resto de los de primer año de Slytherin llegó.

Tom observó al resto de los estudiantes mientras desayunaba. Daba la impresión de que los de Hufflepuff eran los que mejor la estaban pasando, y de su larga mesa salían risas y griteríos. La mesa de Ravenclaw permanecía silenciosa y muchos de sus alumnos leían sus libros mientras comían. Gryffindor presentaba algunos que bromeaban y otros que comían en silencio, pero su mesa no estaba llena: quizá era la casa de la valentía pero también de los dormilones.

"Parece que los de Gryffindor estuvieron de fiesta la noche anterior." Dijo una voz.

Tom se dio vuelta para ver a Edward Nott sentado junto a él. "Fue algo estúpido. Por qué no esperaron al sábado? Hoy es viernes y tenemos clases!" Agregó Tom.

"No se conoce a los de Gryffindor por su gran inteligencia." Añadió Nott.

Tom sonrió, imaginándose la respuesta de su padre al comentario, pero al recordar las historias que le había contado lo pensó mejor. "Quizá esté de acuerdo."

El profesor Slughorn pasó por el sector de la larga mesa en donde estaban los de primer año, y les dio los horarios de las clases. "Los de primer año se reunirán conmigo hoy a las tres de la tarde, así nos conocemos." Dijo.

Tom leyó sus horarios:

_Monday_

_DCAO 8-9 (Gryffindor)_

_Encantamientos 10-11 (Hufflepuff)_

_Pociones 1-2 (Gryffindor)_

_Historia de la Magia 3-4 (Ravenclaw)_

_Tuesday_

_Transfiguración 8-10 (Ravenclaw)_

_Astronomía 11-12 (Hufflepuff)_

_Herbología 1-2 (Hufflepuff)_

_Historia de la Magia 3-4 (Ravenclaw)_

_Wednesday_

_DCAO 8-9 (Gryffindor)_

_Encantamientos 10-11 (Hufflepuff)_

_Pociones 1-2 (Gryffindor)_

_Historia de la Magia 3-4 (Ravenclaw)_

_Thursday_

_Transfiguración 8-10 (Ravenclaw)_

_Astronomía 11-12 (Hufflepuff)_

_Herbología (1-2) (Hufflepuff)_

_Historia de la Magia 3-4 (Ravenclaw)_

_Friday_

_Herbología 8-10 (Hufflepuff)_

"No está mal para ser el primer día." Comentó Tom. "Sólo una clase."

"Aunque no es una clase en la que usaremos varita." Agregó Nott. "Tenía ganas de usarla hoy."

El grupo alrededor de Tom entró un debate, y tuvo que admitir que hubiera preferido tener Transfiguración o DCAO para poder usar la varita. Terminó su desayuno y le dijo a Nott que iría a buscar sus libros para la clase; su compañero lo despidió con un además con su mano ya que tenía la boca llena de comida.

Tom llegó a los invernaderos antes que los otros Slytherins; un par de Hufflepuffs ya estaban allí. Lo miraron con desconfianza al notar su túnica verde plata, pero él los saludó alegremente. Eso los confundió: su padre le dijo una vez que si no puedes hacer nada al respecto, siempre confúndelos.

Los demás compañeros suyos llegaron en masa. Sorprendentemente Dolohov ignoró a Tom completamente, sin dedicarle bufidos ni gruñidos ni comentarios despectivos. Luego recordó lo que había dicho el prefecto: nada de peleas entre integrantes de Slytherin fuera de la sala común. Greengrass y Xurana lo saludaron, pero el resto siguió a Dolohov.

No le importaba, de hecho. Disfrutaba estar al aire libre, estaba perfecto para volar. Su mente viajó a su casa, al rincón en donde estaba su escoba; extrañamente se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Canuto sin él.

"Buenos días alumnos!" Vociferó una bruja de edad media y túnica marrón. "Soy la profesora Plantatia de la asignatura de Herbología, y jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff. Puede alguien decirme por qué es importante estudiar las plantas mágicas?"

Una pequeña de Hufflepuff levantó su mano. "Necesitamos conocer las plantas mágicas para fabricar pociones y para tratar heridas y lesiones."

La profesora esbozó una gran sonrisa. "Excelente! Dos puntos para Hufflepuff! Hoy recorreremos los invernaderos y repasaremos las plantas que veremos este año. Por favor no toquen nada: no volverán a entrar a algunos de los invernaderos que visitaremos hasta que tomen sus TIMOS." Con un gesto final, agregó: "Síganme!"

Dos horas después Tom caminaba rumbo al castillo junto al resto de sus compañeros. Le había gustado herbología, pero nunca sería su asignatura preferida. Un par de Hufflepuff y Laura Parkinson lucían emocionadas por la clase. Tom deseaba que la clase de Defensa llegara pronto.

El almuerzo pasó rápido. Se enteró de que a Nott le gustaba el Quidditch, y discutieron sobre los equipos de la Liga y sus posibilidades de ser campeones esa temporada. Nott le confesó que le gustaría ser guardián del equipo de Slytherin, y Tom le dijo que él prefería ser cazador o buscador.

Le agradaba el humor seco de Nott, y notó que Dolohov seguía ignorándolo; sus compañeras, por el contrario, si bien no se habían vuelto a acercársele, de vez en cuando le dedicaban alguna mirada discreta.

Se lo comentó a Nott, y se sorprendió con la respuesta. "Realmente no lo sabes?" Cuando Tom negó con su cabeza, Nott agregó: "Eres un desconocido. Esto es Slytherin, están considerando si hay suficientes ventajas como para ser tu amigo. Además, que tú le hayas hablado a la serpiente los ha vuelto locos."

Tom bufó con sarcasmo. "Y tú por qué no?"

Nott lo miró. "No sabes quién soy?"

"Sí, Edward Nott."

"Mi padre es el maldito Ministro de Magia." Le contestó, sorprendido de que alguien no lo conociera. Tom distinguió algo en su voz relacionado con el cinismo en vez de altanería. "Mi familia cree estar por encima de la sociedad. De hecho mi abuelo también fue Ministro por un corto tiempo."

Tom sonrió. "Entonces puedes hablarme porque no hay nada que te sorprenda?"

Nott asintió. "Básicamente. Aunque admito que siento curiosidad por tu diálogo con la serpiente."

"Todos creen que es gran cosa. Greengrass y Xurana me lo preguntaron durante el desayuno, pero no es realmente gran cosa."

Nott quedó pensativo, y Tom aprovechó para cambiar de tema. "Te han enseñado magia en tu casa?"

Nott se encogió de hombros. "He tenido un par de tutores de literatura, matemática y otras cosas, y me han enseñado etiqueta y cosas relacionadas con lo que un miembro de una familia de sangre pura necesita saber. Mi padre me quiso enviar a un colegio de magia que abrió en Londres pero mi madre no me dejó ir."

"Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, y no me importó mucho. Estaba disfrutando del verano."

Tom pensó que era interesante que el propio Ministro quisiera enviar a su hijo al colegio de la Fundación Fénix. "Yo he concurrido a algunas clases del colegio de la Fundación, encantamientos básicos y transfiguración mayormente."

Nott se sorprendió. "Pensé que eran todos huérfanos en ese colegio."

"Pues yo soy un huérfano. Me han adoptado y vivo en Hogsmeade con mi familia. Mi padre creyó que era una buena idea recibir algo de educación mágica antes de asistir a Hogwarts." Explicó Tom.

"Entonces eres nacido de muggles?" Preguntó Edward.

Tom lo miró con curiosidad. "Eso haría alguna diferencia?"

Nott respondió, un poco avergonzado. "Sí, supongo. Mi abuelo siempre dice que los nacidos de familias muggles no comprenden su lugar en la sociedad."

Tom sonrió incómodo. "Cuando decidas quién soy, házmelo saber." A ese punto, notó que todas las conversaciones alrededor de ellos se habían detenido y que todos estaban escuchando. "He pasado varios años en el mundo muggle y varios más en el mundo mágico. Puedo ser un sangre pura, un sangre mestiza o incluso un nacido de muggles. Supongo que tendrás que decidirlo por ti mismo."

Tom casi muere de la risa ante las miradas de consternación de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Rechazaba sus manías de categorizarlo todo y supuso que confundirlos sería gracioso.

Después del almuerzo Tom, Nott, Greengrass y Xurana fueron a explorar el castillo. Tom deseó tener el mapa de los Merodeadores de su padre, no solo para poder usarlo sino porque seguramente su madre lo estaría controlando en ese mismo momento; ese pensamiento lo hizo reír levemente.

Un par de horas después el grupo volvió a la sala común antes de la reunión con el profesor Slughorn. Pero justo en la entrada cuatro alumnos de Slytherin de sexto y séptimo los estaban esperando.

"Ustedes tres pueden pasar, pero el sangre sucia se queda fuera." Dijo uno de ellos.

"No queremos que los de tu clase ensucie nuestra casa. Cambiamos la palabra secreta para que no puedas entrar, así que ve con el director Dippet y pídele que te vuelvan a sortear." Agregó otro.

Tom miró a sus tres compañeros. "Entren, yo estaré bien."

El más alto de los alumnos susurró la palabra y la entrada apareció. Sus compañeros miraron a Tom y luego ingresaron, seguidos por los estudiantes que le negaron el acceso. Finalmente la entrada se cerró, dejándolo solo y furioso.

Cómo se atrevían a dejarlo fuera? Sintió la ira irradiando fuera de su cuerpo, y el fuego de las antorchas de las paredes tembló ante la ola de magia que se expandió por todos lados.

Tom sintió el contacto de su padre dentro de su mente, y de pronto se sintió reconfortado. Se dio vuelta esperando verlo pero obviamente no había nadie allí.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y aplicó lo poco que sabía sobre oclumencia hasta que logró recobrarse; luego caminó hacia la entrada.

Siseó: "Puedes abrirte por favor?"

Otro siseo: "Quién pregunta?"

"Tom Evans, perteneciente a la línea de Slytherin."

La entrada apareció de pronto.

Tom ingresó y provocó miradas de asombro en el resto de los Slytherins. "Realmente creían que mantendrían afuera de la casa de la serpiente a alguien que habla pársel?" Exclamó despreciativo.

Los demás parecían como ratas atrapadas por una cobra, y permanecieron inmóviles ante los fríos ojos azules de Evans. Habían sentido aquella ola de magia a través de las paredes de piedra y habían quedado aturdidos incluso antes de escuchar que la puerta se abría.

Disgustado, fue a su habitación, y una vez allí quiso llorar. Serían siete largos años si tendría que luchar así contra los de su propia casa.

Se sentó y terminó su carta. Veinte minutos después salió hacia la sala común, en donde muchos estudiantes permanecían allí, hablando en pequeños grupos, y se dirigió al lechuzario ignorándolos.

El resto de los Slytherins de primer año aguardaba fuera de la oficina de Slughorn cuando Tom llegó. Dolohov, Rosier y Mulciber lo miraron frunciendo sus ceños, mientras que Nott estaba platicando con Mary y Xurana; el resto de las chicas formaban un tercer grupo.

Tom se detuvo, sin acercarse a ningún grupo. De pronto Slughorn abrió la puerta de su oficina "Bienvenidos! Entren y tomen asiento! Hay jugo de calabaza y galletas sobre la mesa."

La oficina estaba bastante vacía. Había marcas en las paredes que indicaban que algunos retratos habían sido sacados de allí recientemente, y Tom pudo ver un gran marco con el diploma de Maestro en Pociones del profesor. No había más que unos estantes con libros y un armario de puertas de vidrio que contenía una variedad de ingredientes de pociones; parecía cerrado mágicamente, como uno que tenía su madre.

El profesor lucía medianamente joven, alrededor de los veinticinco años. Era bajo y de abdomen bastante redondeado. Tomó asiento y sonrió a los estudiantes. "Bueno, quisiera darles la bienvenida a esta oportunidad de nos conozcamos mejor. Fui un Slytherin en mis tiempos de colegio, y me gradué en 1931. Desde entonces me dediqué a mi maestría en pociones con la maestra Collagula Prince, y una vez que la obtuve he estado trabajando en el desarrollo de pociones secretas en el Departamento de Misterios."

Tom sonrió para sus adentros. Si de verdad había trabajado en ese lugar, no estaba autorizado a revelarlo y menos aún a un grupo de primer año. "Está ayudando en la lucha contra Grindelwald, señor?"

Slughorn le sonrió con astucia. "No podría responderte, muchacho." Le dijo, aunque su entero ser gesticulaba "Sí, así es!"

Slughorn se volvió a Nott y le pidió que se presentara. Nott comentó sobre la posición de su padre, fascinando al profesor. Tom se enteró que el padre de Mulciber poseía una botiquería en el callejón Knockturn, de que los padres de Evan Rosier eran Aurores y su tío abuelo había inventado recipientes auto sellables para pociones. El padre de Dolohovo había sido un especialista en maldiciones para Gringott´s antes de que muriera por una maldición en Egipto. La familia de Tabitha Figgs eran los dueños de los Cannons, y la de Mary Greengrass poseían muchos invernaderos mágicos en toda Inglaterra. Xurana reveló que sus padres comerciaban con el Cercano Oriente y Laura Parkinson y Alicia Tadweiter resultaron ser primas; sus familias trabajaban en el Ministerio, ocupando cargos importantes. Finalmente Penélope Midlands dijo que su padre era sanador de San Mungo, y que su madre enseñaba en el colegio de la Fundación Fénix.

Tom sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, aunque la muchacha se dio cuenta y lo miró.

"No hay nada de malo enseñar en un colegio de huérfanos!" Le espetó Penélope.

Tom volvió a sonreír, mirando a Nott; éste comprendió: "Tom es un huérfano, Penélope, y ha tomado algunas clases en el colegio de la Fundación."

Penélope se sonrojó. "Perdón, pensé que te burlabas."

Slughorn sintió la tensión en el ambiente. "Ahora es tu turno." Le dijo a Tom.

"Soy Tom Evans, mis padres se llaman James y Sarah y vivimos en Hogsmeade."

Slughorn se sorprendió ante el comentario. Dolohov no: "Acaso son los borrachos del pueblo?"

"No, solo en privado." Devolvió Tom.

Penélope frunció su ceño. "He escuchado sobre James Evans un par de años atrás."

Parkinson miró a Tom con sorpresa. "Es el mismo que venció a mi primo Abraxas Malfoy en un duelo de demostración hace dos años?"

Tom apenas se encogió de hombros, mientras que los demás miraban a Tom y Laura sin saber qué creer.

"He oído sobre un James Evans enseñando combate mágico en la oficina de los Aurores." Especuló Slughorn.

"No tendría que estar presumiendo de eso si fuera cierto? Nos gusta la privacidad. Mi padre se retiró y se mudó a Hogsmeade. Me adoptó. Fin de la historia." Dijo Tom.

"Entonces fuiste adoptado por un cualquiera." Espetó Dolohov. Tom lo ignoró.

"Quiénes eran tus padres biológicos?" Preguntó Mary.

"Nunca los conocí, y no me importa." Respondió.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la oficina, hasta que Slughorn se levantó y agradeció a los presentes por la reunión, y luego de un corto discurso sin significado sobre que su puerta siempre estaría abierta, les pidió que se marcharan.

Todos volvieron a la sala común; Tom fue solo, por delante de los demás.

Pasó el resto del día leyendo su libro de Transfiguración en la sala común de las mazmorras, en la misma mesa en la que Xurana estudiaba su libro de pociones; Nott y Mary jugaban ajedrez mágico en una mesa cercana.

Se preguntó si comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con ellos tres. Nunca había tenido un amigo y siempre se había sentido apartado y raro, tal como su padre siempre se había sentido cuando joven.

Mudarse a Hogsmeade no le había ayudado mucho ya que no había niños de su edad en el pueblo, y tuvo que refugiarse en su perro Canuto como amigo y confidente.

Los tres Slytherins trataban a Tom amistosamente. Aún recordaba cómo lo miraron cuando entraron sin él a la sala común, y además intuía que Nott era un buen muchacho pero que su curiosidad todavía le jugaba en su contra. Sin embargo, creía que podría llegar a ser amigo de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Tom y sus tres compañeros desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Era tan temprano que casi no había otros estudiantes, pero Tom aún se sentía excitado por estar en Hogwarts.

Una conmoción repentina ocurrió cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y un enorme perro negro se lanzó a correr con su lengua colgando; Canuto no tardó en encontrar a Tom y se le tiró encima.

"Canuto!" Clamó Tom alegre mientras algunos de los alumnos aún no salían del breve momento de pánico.

"Qué hace ese animal aquí dentro?" Preguntó la prefecta de Slytherin Georgiana Scandalfenie, horrorizada por la presencia del perro.

"No te preocupes, solo vino a entregarme una carta." Le dijo Tom, sacando un sobre atado a su cuello.

Antes de que la prefecta se la tomara con Tom, otra voz intercedió: "Veo que su amigo lo ha encontrado, señor Evans."

Tom se volvió y le sonrió a Dumbledore. "Sí, profesor, supongo que me ha olfateado. Me ha traído una carta."

"Eso es correcto. Sugiero que lea esa carta. Que tenga un buen día señor Evans. Señorita Scandalfenie." Saludó Dumbledore, marchándose.

La prefecta se marchó luego de saludar con su cabeza a Dumbledore, sin decirle nada más a Tom. Nott se inclinó hacia Tom y susurró: "El profesor Dumbledore te ha salvado de la reprimenda, se ve que lo conoces bien. Oí que odia a Slytherin."

Tom frunció su entrecejo. "No creo que el profesor Dumbledore sea capaz de odiar a nadie. Mi padre dice que tiende a ver solo las cosas positivas de las personas e ignorar sus debilidades."

"Entonces lo conoces de antes?" Preguntó Xurana.

"Vivo en Hogsmeade." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Él y el resto del staff de Hogwarts siempre van por allí; es amigo de mi padre."

Tom abrió la carta.

_Querido Tom:_

_Felicitaciones por haber entrado en Slytherin. Ahora solo necesitamos a un Ravenclaw y tendremos todo el set! Espero que puedas congeniar con tus nuevos compañeros._

_Si necesitas algo, o si necesitas hablar, envíame una lechuza. Sé que estar allí es un gran cambio para ti._

_Canuto ha estado enloqueciendo a mamá. Pasó toda la noche aullando en tu cama y he tenido que utilizar un encantamiento de silencio para que tus hermanos pudieran dormir. Estoy seguro de que Canuto te hallará cuando lo saque de casa esta mañana. Ya he hablado con el director Dippet sobre tu perro, no le está permitido quedarse en el castillo pero lo dejarán ir a visitarte algunos fines de semana._

_Cuidate. Todos te echamos de menos aquí!_

_Tu padre._

Tom sonrió con calidez. Canuto le lamió una oreja para llamarle la atención.

"Así que le haces la vida difícil a mamá? Has estado vigilando a los gemelos por mí?" Canuto le lanzó un leve ladrido, Tom le puso un trozo de tocino en la boca.

"Iré con mi perro afuera un rato. Si quieren vengan cuando terminen el desayuno." Los tres Slytherins asintieron y vieron cómo el pequeño muchacho y el enorme perro se marchaban.

Nott sonrió con sequedad. "Ese perro es tan grande que podría cabalgarlo."

Xurana agregó: "Es un guardián espiritual oriental, una raza mágica de perros. Se supone que son inteligentes y muy resistentes a la magia, aunque nunca había visto uno tan grande."

Los tres compañeros terminaron su desayuno, pensando en el enigma que representaba su nuevo amigo.

Tom, Canuto y los tres slytherins pasaron buena parte del fin de semana vagando por los terrenos del castillo. Tom había explorado gran parte del mismo durante el último verano y los guiaba por todos lados; estaba contento de poder conocer mejor a sus compañeros.

Edward Nott esperaba ser Ministro de Magia algún día. Su familia no aceptaría nada menos que eso, ya que después de dos generaciones de ministros habían comenzado a creer que era algo hereditario. Supo que el Ministro Nott había apoyado al Primer Ministro muggle Chamberlain; de hecho, Nott estaba en Alemania ahora mismo con el premier inglés negociando con Hitler y Grindelwald. Edward les dijo a los tres que su padre y Chamberlain pudieron establecer la mejor relación entre los gobiernos muggle y mágico en siglos. Tom sabía, según le había contado su padre James, que la guerra estaba por llegar: prefirió no decir nada, pero se preocupó al pensar qué depararía la guerra con el padre de su amigo Edward.

Tom descubrió que Xurana y Mary eran realmente divertidas. Eran distintas entre sí pero tenían un buen sentido del humor. No sabían nada del mundo muggle por haber sido criadas en el seno de familias mágicas (aunque se impresionó por todo lo que sabía Nott), y se divirtió contándoles sobre los inventos muggles como los aviones y el teléfono.

El fin de semana había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Comenzó a confiar en sus amigos, quienes además le habían caído bien a Canuto (lo más importante de todo). Dolohov, Rosier y Mulciber habían intentado molestarlos una vez, pero Canuto les ladró hasta que decidieron irse. Finalmente, por la tarde del domingo el perro le ladró un par de veces a Tom despidiéndose y se largó a correr hacia la salida del castillo, rumbo a su hogar en Hogsmeade. Tom se entristeció al verlo irse pero se animó un poco al recordar el acuerdo que su padre había hecho con el director. Sonrió al pensar en James: le estaba agradecido por haber dejado que Canuto lo visitara, hizo que se sintiera protegido mientras se hacía amigo de sus compañeros.

Tom metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y volvió al castillo, caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa; a veces le parecía increíble lo bien que su padre lo conocía.

El turno de su primer clase de DCAO por fin había llegado. Los de primero de Slytherin entraron a la clase y se sentaron en la hilera de bancos opuesta a la de los de Gryffindor, quienes habían llegado temprano. La clase estaba dividida por una plataforma de duelo.

Tom se sentó entre Xurana y Greengrass, y Nott al otro lado de Mary. Observó a los de Gryffindor y notó que eran más que ellos: 17, nueve de ellos chicos; reconoció a uno o dos del Expreso de Hogwarts pero nunca había hablado con ninguno de ellos.

"Buenos días."

La profesora había entrado repentinamente desde una puerta lateral. Tenía su cabello gris recogido en un rodete y llevaba una pila de libros que depositó en su escritorio. Luego miró a la clase: Tom se dio cuenta al momento de que era una bruja severa.

"Soy la profesora Merrythought. He impartido esta clase por más de 30 años y muy probablemente he enseñado a sus padres. Antes de dedicarme a la educación, fui Auror por 30 años".

"En los próximos siete años aprenderán a defenderse de las artes oscuras, incluyendo duelo, criaturas oscuras y objetos malditos. Vivimos en tiempos peligrosos, como ustedes sabrán. Un mago tenebroso se ha apoderado del Ministerio de Magia de Alemania y se está convirtiendo en un paraíso para criaturas y magos oscuros. Y como una infección que se expande, la oscuridad puede alcanzarnos en cualquier momento, por lo que deberemos estar preparados."

La profesora, a continuación, tomó un pergamino con la lista de los alumnos y los nombró a todos uno por uno, para conocerlos y seguramente para reconocer a la familia de la que provenían; al llamar a Tom Evans pareció reconocerlo pero no levantó su vista.

"Bien, comencemos." Dijo, guardando la lista. "Cuando se combate contra la magia oscura, cuál es nuestra principal arma? Sí, señor Brown?"

"Nuestra varita?" Dijo un muchacho de Gryffindor de cabello negro.

"Incorrecto. Señor Jones?"

"Conocimiento?" Respondió Jones, con la piel más oscura que Tom había visto jamás.

"Cerca, pero incorrecto. Señor Evans?"

"Nuestro ingenio, profesora?"

"Correcto! Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Por qué?" Insistió Merrythought.

Tom respondió: "Nuestra varita no nos ayudará en cualquier situación, y lo que sabemos no servirá si somos indecisos o si nos paralizamos. Nuestro ingenio nos permitirá evaluar la situación y elegir lo que hay que hacer."

La profesora levantó sus cejas ante semejante respuesta de un alumno de primer año. "Veo que ya le han enseñado." Dijo.

"Sí profesora." Dijo Tom. "Mi padre me ha enseñado algunas cosas. Me explicó que algunos magos se confían tanto en su magia que a veces no pueden solucionar algún problema sin magia."

Algunos de los alumnos se sorprendieron ante el comentario, en especial los de Gryffindor; la profesora sonrió débilmente y continuó con la clase.

Luego de que terminara la misma, Tom y sus compañeros se dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos. Los Slytherin iban ahora en dos grupos: uno con Rosier, Dolohov y Mulciber y el otro con Tom y sus tres amigos, más las otras chicas de la casa de la serpiente.

Xurana fue la que había convencido a las estudiantes de unirse al grupo, por lo que Tom le dijo en broma que no era una conducta muy Slytherin. "La astucia no sirve de mucho si trabajas solo. El equipo de Quidditch no sería exitoso si fuera un solo jugador." Respondió Xurana.

"Has visto al equipo de Slytherin? La única razón por la que ganamos es porque tenemos mejores escobas y más talento. Nuestro trabajo de grupo es horrible!" Agregó Nott, riendo.

Mary rió también: "Le has dado la razón a Xurana!"

Entraron a la clase de Encantamientos aún entre risas, en donde aguardaba el profesor Flitwick. Obviamente era descendiente de duendes, aunque fuera en parte, ya que aún parado sobre la plataforma apenas alcanzaba la altura del resto de los alumnos.

"Genial, un sangre mestiza." Bufó Dolohov.

Antes de que el profesor le respondiera (y le quitaran muchos puntos) Tom intervino: "Perdónelo profesor, es que dejó su cerebro en la clase anterior."

Los Hufflepuffs presentes en la clase rieron ante la broma de un Slytherin; estaban acostumbrados a ser el objeto de burla. Flitwick parecía no decidirse entre castigar a Dolohov y reírse.

"Siéntense por favor." Les dijo. "Soy el profesor Flitwick, aunque no perteneceré al staff permanente hasta que termine mi maestría en Encantamientos. Estaré a cargo de las clases de primero a cuarto año, y seré tutor del resto de las clases más avanzadas. Para que me conozcan un poco más, les puedo decir que antes de tomar esta posición me dedicaba al circuito de duelo profesional."

"Encantamientos es la clase fundamental para el correcto uso de las varitas, y gran parte de los hechizos y encantamientos de uso cotidiano se aprenderán aquí. En séptimo año aprenderán protecciones mágicas y hechizos curativos. Ahora, comencemos!"

Tom llegó a la conclusión de que el profesor era demasiado entusiasta con su asignatura, pero hacía la clase entretenida. Comenzó enseñando un hechizo levitatorio simple para objetos y prometió que jugarían a algo similar al tennis muggle cuando dominaran el hechizo. Sonaba interesante!

Después del almuerzo los Slytherin fueron hacia las mazmorras para tomar su clase de pociones. Dolohov había intentado meter en problemas a Tom con los prefectos por su comentario en Encantamientos; éste se defendió argumentando que había sido estúpido el querer ofender al nuevo profesor sin razón alguna.

Afortunadamente Cumshaw-Parker, el Premio Anual, estaba en la sala común cuando Dolohov comenzó a despotricar. El alumno de séptimo se había enterado de lo sucedido por el mismo profesor de Encantamientos y tuvo que ordenarle a Dolohov que cerrara la boca.

Dolohov refunfuñó ante la reprimenda, pero con su mirada prometía que Tom pagaría por haberle hecho quedar mal. Mulciber apoyó claramente a su compañero, aunque Rosier dudó un poco.

En la clase de pociones, Nott le preguntó a Tom en voz muy baja: "Has hecho que Dolohov fuera humillado solo por lo que le dijo a Flitwick?"

Tom resopló. "En parte, pero también porque es un matón. He tenido que lidiar con idiotas como él en el orfanato, y créeme, un abusador es igual en ambos mundos."

El profesor Slughorn entró al laboratorio de pociones desde su oficina. "Buenas tardes señor Nott. Entiendo que su padre hará lo posible para que la guerra no llegue a nuestras costas, no es así?"

"Yo… sí profesor, está en Munich ahora." Le contestó Nott fastidiado.

"Excelente!" Dijo, y fue hacia su escritorio.

"Detesto que se me peguen sólo porque mi padre es el Ministro." Maculló Nott; Tom asintió, estando de acuerdo.

"Bienvenidos al maravilloso mundo de las pociones! Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn y maestro en pociones, el arte más sutil en el mundo mágico. En esta clase aprenderán a fabricar pociones mezclando con exactitud los ingredientes necesarios para, así entonces, potenciar la magia de las mismas. Aprenderán a elaborar la suerte, a embotellar el amor y a curar las heridas más profundas."

El profesor sacó un pequeño libro. "Este libro es una guía que contiene más de mil quinientos ingredientes de pociones, y aquí encontrarán además consejos para la correcta mezcla y elección de ingredientes."

"Ahora, les presento una poción muy simple." Dijo, haciendo aparecer una lista en el pizarrón con su varita. "Fabricarán esta poción durante los próximos 30 minutos y cuando terminen, espero que me puedan decir para qué sirve."

Nott sacó su equipo inmediatamente, mientras que Tom fue por los ingredientes necesarios. El muchacho disfrutó de la clase: si bien había trabajado con su madre, el hacerlo con Edward le gustó más ya que formaban un buen equipo. Al finalizar se percataron de que era una cura para la acidez.

El grupo salió de la clase entusiasmado. Más allá de los puntos que Nott y Xurana habían ganado para Slytherin por contestar algunas preguntas, pociones les había resultado más interesante de lo que pensaban.

La excitación les duró solo hasta que entraron a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

El viejo profesor Binns permanecía en la tarima frente a la clase mientras los alumnos se sentaban. Apenas sonó la campana Binns comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de Hoblock el Bárbaro y de las rebeliones de duendes en la historia mágica.

Binns habló en un tono bajo y monótono durante toda la clase. Tom le pasó una nota a Notts sobre si el aburrimiento era la nueva arma de los duendes, haciéndolo reír.

Al finalizar la clase, Nott quiso acercarse al profesor para tocarlo.

"Para qué?" Preguntó Mary confundida.

"Quizá ha muerto y su fantasma solo sigue hablando. Ningún ser vivo puede ser tan aburrido!"

El martes por la mañana finalmente había llegado, y era hora de la clase de Dumbledore. Era la última en la que podían usar varita, pero a muchos Slytherins no les agradaba el profesor ya que tenía fama de protector de muggles; lo veían débil, y muchos especulaban que había sido un Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw en su época de estudiante. Tom no dijo nada sobre que había sido un Slytherin según su padre.

El aula de Transfiguración era cálida y agradable. Dumbledore permanecía de pie frente a la clase sonriendo mientras se acomodaban. Su larga barba y su túnica de color púrpura le daban el aspecto del estereotipo del mago de las fantasías muggles.

Sus ojos chispearon. "Que agradable es ver tantas mentes listas para recibir conocimiento! El dominio de la transfiguración les permitirá satisfacer sus deseos con objetos o criaturas. Por ejemplo, quisiera una buena taza de té!"

El profesor movió su varita y golpeteó suavemente un pequeño cubo de madera sobre su escritorio. Un instante después aparecía una taza de té humeante.

"Ahora me gustaría sentarme en una silla confortable!" Luego de algunas florituras con su varita una silla de respaldo reclinable apareció frente a la clase, y se sentó en ella. "Las claves de la transfiguración son: mentalizar claramente una imagen de lo que se desea y luego utilizar el hechizo exacto que liberará el deseo."

El profesor se levantó e hizo desaparecer la taza y la silla. "Hoy comenzaremos con un ejercicio sencillo: intentaremos transformar estos escarbadientes en alfileres." Dijo, mostrando un puñado de escarbadientes a los alumnos. "Son similares, aunque uno es de madera y el otro de metal. Si pueden lograr transformarlos en metal ganarán muchos puntos para sus casas!"

Xurana y un Ravenclaw llamado Boot fueron los primeros en obtener alfileres. Tom y Nott lo lograron unos momentos después, aunque no todos pudieron hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, mientras Nott y las chicas de Slytherin jugaban a los naipes mágicos o estudiaban, Tom aprovechó para escribir a su casa.

_Queridos padres,_

_Ya hemos asistido a todas las clases. DCAO, Pociones, Encantamientos y Transfiguración estuvieron geniales! He ganado 5 puntos extra en DCAO!_

_Astronomía y herbología no estuvieron mal, pero Historia de la Magia fue lo peor! Mi amigo Edward Nott cree que el profesor ya debe de estar muerto y que moriremos de aburrimiento algún día. Solo habla de las rebeliones de los duendes, es que no ha ocurrido nada más en la historia?_

_Ya tuvimos tarea además (si mamá, le he terminado...)_

_Gracias por enviar a Canuto, me ha sido de gran ayuda. He hecho algunos amigos en Slytherin, y Edward Nott es el único chico con el que pude llevarme bien hasta ahora, ya que los otros tres de mi casa son unos perfectos idiotas. Las chicas de Slytherin son geniales, especialmente Xurana y Mary Greengrass, y le cayeron bien a Canuto! Aún no he conocido a nadie fuera de Slytherin. Haré el esfuerzo que me pediste, papá, y me abriré a las otras casas, pero por el momento quiero conocer mejor a mis propios compañeros._

_Los echo de menos! Saluden a los gemelos por mí!_

_Tom_

_PD: No es justo que sólo los de tercer año en adelante puedan ir a Hogsmeade. Quizá podrías prestarme ese viejo mapa tuyo, papá..._


	12. Capítulo 12 Preparándose para la guerra

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Preparándose para la guerra**

1 de Noviembre de 1938

James se despertó ante el sonido de la risa de Katie acostada a su lado. "Buen día, ángel."

Una voz comentó desde su otro lado: "Angel? No dirías lo mismo si te hubieras tenido que levantar a las tres de la mañana."

James abrazó a su hijita. "Solo estabas emocionada por tu primer cumpleaños, cierto?" Murmuró sonriendo, y le preguntó a su esposa: "Michael aún duerme?"

"Nunca se despierta por nada, al contrario que la pequeña bola de fuego que está a tu lado." Dijo Sarah suspirando.

Katie lanzó más risitas, como intuyendo que hablaban de ella. James nunca se había imaginado en su vida anterior que podría llegar a vivir una vida como la que tenía en ese momento.

Durante sus años de colegio Harry tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir, especialmente después de conocer la profecía. Tenía amigos y gente que lo quería pero la carga siempre era de Harry. Nunca había osado imaginarse una vida después de Voldemort ni planificar nada; solo veía oscuridad y muerte en su futuro, y tuvo que concentrar su vida en buscar horcruxes para poder derrotar a su Némesis.

La máxima ironía había sido sobrevivir a la barbarie, pero perder a todos sus seres queridos. A Hermione, a Ron, a Ginny, a quienes tuvo que ver morir en la batalla final. A Neville y Luna, quienes habían sido asesinados por los Lestrange. Al resto de los Weasley y a los que quedaban del Ejército de Dumbledore los perdió en la última batalla y en otros enfrentamientos y emboscadas previos.

James sonrió con cierta tristeza. Haber adoptado a Tom en vez de matarlo, y haberse enamorado de Sarah le parecía un milagro no digno de él, y cuando nacieron Katie y Michael sintió que estaba dejando atrás a Harry Potter, y que todo lo que le había sucedido antes en realidad le había sucedido a otra persona.

"Lo siento, que me has preguntado?" Susurró James ante algo que le preguntó su esposa y que no había escuchado por estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Te he preguntado cuándo irás a Hogwarts."

"Después de desayunar." Dijo James. "Me encontraré con Albus a las 10 luego de su clase con los de primero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw."

"Por favor no avergüences a Tom! Sabes que le está costando adaptarse a Slytherin." Dijo Sarah.

James se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina con Katie, no si antes dedicarle una mirada de pura inocencia a su esposa. Creyó que había logrado escaparse, pero no. "Sí, usted, señor Mi-Padre-Era-Un-Merodeador!"

James miró a su hijita y dijo: "Por qué la gente mágica insiste en usar títulos tan largos y llenos de guiones?"

La pequeña Katie retozó contenta ante el sonido de la voz de su padre.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana James entraba a Hogwarts; aún sentía que era su hogar. Llegó una hora antes de lo previsto, y los pasillos estaban casi vacíos ya que los alumnos estaban en sus clases.

Caminó tranquilamente por los corredores. Le gustaba hacerlo. Nick-casi-Decapitado y el Barón Sanguinario pasaron cerca de él y lo saludaron con un simple movimiento de sus cabezas. Ninguno de ellos lo conocía aún.

Subió las escaleras y se internó por el pasillo del segundo piso. Al pasar por el baño de mujeres estuvo tentado de ingresar para saludar a Myrtle, pero se dio cuenta de que no la matarían hasta dentro de cinco años.

Esto lo desconcertó. El Basilisco nunca mataría a Myrtle porque Tom no soltaría al monstruo para atacar a los estudiantes, por lo tanto no existiría jamás el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona en ese baño. Se preguntó cuánto de su propia historia, la de Harry Potter, estaba cambiando.

Cuando accedió al plan de Aberforth de regresar en el tiempo, Harry solo vislumbró la posibilidad de salvar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, James Evans no mató a Tom Riddle como estaba planeado, ni se retiró de la comunidad mágica para vivir apartado de todos. La historia podría cambiar radicalmente: como mínimo ninguno de los que habían sido asesinados por Voldemort y sus seguidores durante la primera guerra serían asesinados. Tendrían sus propios hijos y habría matrimonios y familias que en la época de Harry no existían, o gente casada con otros distintos. Si todo seguía así, nacería Harry Potter alguna vez? Nacerían sus amigos? Tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared para considerar todas esas posibles ramificaciones.

Luego de un largo rato, reanudó la marcha lentamente. Los cambios que se habían producido impactarían tremendamente en el futuro que Harry Potter conocía.

Justo a las diez de la mañana llegó a la puerta de la clase de Transfiguración. Al instante la misma se abrió y una horda de alumnos de primer año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw salió en estampida; James prestó atención al grupo de dos chicos y cinco chicas vestidos de verde y plata.

El grupo estaba en plena discusión y no se percataron de la presencia de James. Sonriendo, sacó su varita; un instante después el muchacho de cabello castaño se convirtió en un cachorro de lobo.

James comenzó a reír cuando el lobito comenzó a lanzar aullidos de sorpresa hasta que descubrió a James. El cachorro corrió hacia él y se detuvo a sus pies, gruñéndole, y rió más fuerte aún al ver que le mordía la parte baja de su túnica.

"Es demasiado excitable, no creen?" Dijo, mirando a los compañeros de Tom que lo miraban atónitos sin saber qué hacer.

James apuntó su varita al cachorro y sonrió. El lobito notó la sonrisa e intentó huir a toda prisa con sus pequeñas patitas, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el hechizo paralizante de James. El cachorro se inmovilizó al instante.

Se acercó y levantó al transformado Tom. "Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Pueden cuidarlo hasta que termine mi reunión?" Le dijo al grupo, aún aturdidos.

La bonita chica rubia asintió con dudas, y James puso al cachorro en sus brazos. Luego, entró en el aula dejando al grupo de confundidos Slytherins.

"Habrá consecuencias." Dijo una voz con un tono pícaro.

James sonrió ante Dumbledore (aún le daba escalofrío el verlo tan joven y con su cabello tan marrón). "Sí, pero fue divertido."

"Basado en mi experiencia con el señor Evans, las consecuencias vendrán en la forma de venganza."

James asintió. "Estaría decepcionado si no fuera así. Las bromas sacan de quicio a Sarah pero parece que es una tradición entre nosotros."

"Creo recordar al último de los bromistas que pasó por este colegio... un tal Thomas Potter." Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Qué extraño, la última vez que he estado con él me confesó que su compañero favorito de bromas era un tal Dumbledore."

"Tal vez."

James rió ante la mirada de inocencia de su antiguo (futuro?) director. "El efecto de la transfiguración concluirá en unos pocos minutos. Desearía que sucediera estando sobre la falda de una de sus compañeras."

Luego de algunos comentarios más, Dumbledore abrió el armario detrás de él y sacó al sombrero seleccionador. "Entiendo que deseabas hablar con el sombrero seleccionador?"

"Tom me dijo que fue el sombrero el que quería hablar conmigo." Señaló James, Lo tomó y se lo puso en su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a oscuras.

"Ah señor Evans, supongo."

"Sí, así es."

"Fuertes defensas mentales, eso es lo que veo."

"Tengo mis motivos. Mi hijo me dijo que querías hablarme?"

"Podría bajar sus defensas por favor? Siento curiosidad. El señor Evans piensa que usted ha sido un Gryffindor, pero sé que nunca lo he sorteado."

"Lo siento, necesito una mejor razón para bajar mis defensas que la simple curiosidad."

El sombrero resopló. "He visto en la mente de su hijo cómo hablaba con la pintura de la mansión Potter. Necesito saber."

Con cierta reluctancia, James bajó sus defensas, y un instante después sintió al sombrero buscando en sus memorias; no le gustó un ápice.

"El otro sombrero debe haber tenido dificultades para sortearlo, señor Potter. El plan para regresar a este tiempo es de un Slytherin pero llevado a cabo con mucho coraje, digno de un Gryffindor. Y lo hace por sus amigos, algo que enorgullecería a cualquier Hufflepuff."

"En su época, Rowena Ravenclaw estudió profundamente el _tiempo_. Sus trabajos se han perdido hace mucho pero compartiré sus conclusiones con usted." Dijo, y ante el asentimiento de James continuó. "La historia no se cambia fácilmente. Piense en un río: una gran piedra arrojada a su cauce puede ocasionar una ruptura temporal pero eventualmente volverá a su normal fluir. Puede usted cambiar nombres y circunstancias, pero ciertos eventos y personajes no cambiarán."

James sintió desvanecerse ante esas palabras. "Quieres decir que estoy haciendo esto por nada?"

"Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder. Podrá usted cambiar detalles de esas cosas pero habrá un costo que habrá que balancear. No sé cuál será ese costo, solo que habrá uno, sí señor."

El joven permaneció callado y sentado, considerando lo escuchado. "Tengo una pregunta: He estado aquí por cuatro años pero no he envejecido. Por qué?"

"Está usted aún atado al gira tiempo. Su magia lo regresará a su tiempo con la misma forma física que cuando se fue."

"Se puede romper esa dependencia?" Le preguntó, con su corazón desbocado. Sintió que el sombrero se encogía de hombros… si eso fuera posible.

"No lo sé. Rowena nunca lo intentó."

"Fuera lo que fuera que suceda señor Potter-Evans, su hijo es una gran esperanza para cambiar la dirección que ha tomado Slytherin últimamente. Cada generación se vuelve más oscura y se aleja más de las demás casas, y no es lógico que las casas se puedan describir con una sola palabra. Godric era leal al extremo, Helga era muy valiente, Rowena era tremendamente astuta y Salazar podía ser impulsivo. Si tuviera que sortearlos de nuevo, no estoy seguro de que terminarían en las casas que fundaron. Vemos con esperanza lo que suceda con la nueva y oculta línea de Potters y un heredero de Slytherin entre ustedes. Se auguran grandes cosas."

James sonrió, un poco más aliviado. "Gracias. Ahora tengo más preguntas que antes pero es un comienzo."

"Buena suerte." Se despidió el sombrero.

El profesor Dumbledore aguardaba pacientemente sentado hasta que James se sacó el sombrero. "Interesante experiencia." Dijo James.

"En efecto. El sombrero rara vez habla con alguien salvo los directores. Eres un caso excepcional."

James sonrió nervioso. "Es la historia de mi vida."

Dialogaron un buen rato hasta que Dumbledore miró el reloj. "Tengo una clase ahora. Tendremos que proseguir nuestra plática en otro momento."

James se levantó y le dio la mano al profesor. "Entonces adiós. Envíeme una lechuza y nos encontraremos algún día por la noche en las Tres Escobas."

Salió del aula y se dirigió a la salida, pero fue interceptado por un pequeño alumno de Slytherin.

"Papá! Eso fue algo malvado!"

"Problemas?" Dijo James con su expresión de inocencia.

Tom lo miró disgustado. "Sí! Xurana comenzó a acariciarme y a darme besos justo antes de que el encantamiento perdiera su efecto!"

James rió con ganas. "Lo siento!" Clamó, con esfuerzo entre las carcajadas. "Pensé que te escaparías de ellos!"

"No he podido." Le dijo Tom, macullando y pateando el piso. "Me pasaban de brazos en brazos, no podía hacer nada!"

James se calmó un poco. "Lo siento, es que no resistí la tentación. Hablando de eso… sabes qué sucedió con una fuente repleta de galletas de chocolate que tu madre hizo la semana anterior?"

"Quizá Canuto las encontró?" Dijo Tom, ahora intentando adoptar su típica expresión de inocencia.

"Sí, puede ser." Dijo James. "Aunque sería extraordinario que un perro pudiera poner una enorme fuente dentro del fregadero."

"Quise dejar la fuente en el piso para que culparan a Canuto, pero me arrepentí." Confesó el pequeño, aguantando la risa.

Tom y James rieron más fuerte que antes.

"Puedes quedarte a almorzar? Quisiera que conozcas a mis amigos." Preguntó Tom unos momentos después.

"Creo que no puedo, Tom. Tengo que estar en Londres a las 12, pero si quieres podemos encontrarnos con ellos ahora."

Tom accedió de buena gana y fueron juntos hacia la planta baja, bajaron las escaleras y enfilaron hacia las mazmorras. James sintió allí un sensación de deja-vú, y en un sector de la larga pared de piedra Tom siseó para que apareciera la entrada.

"No se me había ocurrido hablar en pársel." Murmuró, provocando la risa de Tom (que sabía sobre la historia de la vez que estuvo allí con su amigo Ron). "Y con mi capa, ni siquiera hubiéramos necesitado la poción multijugos." Agregó ofuscado.

"Por aquí." Dijo Tom, ingresando a la sala común y guiándolo hasta dar con sus amigos.

"Hola todos." Los saludó. "Éste es mi padre, James Evans. Papá, él es Edward Nott y ellas son Mary Greengrass, Penélope Midlands, Laura Parkinson, Sumta Xurana y Alicia Tadweiter."

James los saludó cortésmente; tres de esos apellidos significaban mortífagos para él, de acuerdo a lo que recordaba de su vida anterior. Sin embargo notó que ese grupo era muy distinto a los Slytherins que conoció en sus épocas de colegio: si bien sintió cierta tendencia a la soberbia, carecían de la retorcida ambición y punto de vista de las generaciones futuras. Parecían muchachos normales de once años, y aunque tenían las típicas actitudes de las familias de sangre pura, no tenían el fanatismo y el desprecio en sus miradas.

Le llamó la atención cómo las chicas del grupo miraban furtivamente a Tom, y apostaba a que el muchacho no se daba cuenta de ello. No sentía que se equivocaba al pensar que habían adoptado a Tom como un proyecto, como alguien externo a ellos que analizarán con detenimiento; podría ser algo bastante gracioso de observar.

La nota mala de la visita fue cuando otros tres alumnos de Slytherin entraron a la sala común. El más grande de ellos bufó ante la presencia de James y le dijo a Tom:

"Tu padre te ha venido a llevar fuera de aquí?"

"Estamos tranquilos, Dolohov. Vete." Le contestó Tom.

"No creo que los prefectos sepan sobre esta visita. Creo que se los diré." Gruñó Dolohov triunfante.

Tom entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su padre. "_Perdón, pero creo que es cierto. Dolohov es un cretino pero los prefectos lo apoyan, al igual que a Mulciber y Rosier._" Siseó Tom.

James levantó sus cejas y respondió, también en pársel: "_Ten cuidado, los tres terminaron siendo mortífagos por su propia cuenta. Hablando de otra cosa, por qué estamos hablando en pársel?_"

Tom sonrió y miró de reojo a los tres Slytherins. "_Porque los saca de quicio._" James rió y notó como los tres buscabullas se ponían nerviosos.

"_Les dirás alguna vez de quién eres descendiente?_"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "_Eventualmente, pero no aún. Quiero leer un poco de historia de Slytherin primero._"

"_Bien. Pero habla conmigo antes de hacer algo._" Siseó. "_Y no trates de meterte en la Cámara de los Secretos sin mí!_"

Tom sonrió y asintió. Había escuchado esa historia varias veces y anhelaba verla por sí mismo.

"Encantado de conocerlos. Espero que puedan visitarnos en Hogsmeade algún día." Les dijo James a Nott y las muchachas, obviamente en lenguaje normal; no pudo dejar de notar las expresiones de asombro de algunos de ellos por el intercambio de palabras en pársel que había tenido con Tom.

Luego de las despedidas, James salió de la sala común. "Vieron? Les dije que todos pueden hablar pársel!" Escuchó que decía Tom a sus amigos a modo de broma. James sonrió durante todo el trayecto a través del vestíbulo de las mazmorras.

Se preguntó qué opinarían su padre, Sirius y Remus sobre criar y educar al otrora Lord Voldemort, y más aún, de convertirlo en un Merodeador… y se preguntó qué forma adoptaría Tom si lograra convertirse en un animago.

12:00 Sala de conferencias del Ministerio de Magia

James se sentó discretamente en una silla contra la pared del fondo de la sala de conferencias del Ministerio. Gracias a su túnica de inefable era apenas algo más que una sombra para cualquiera que no fuera un inefable, y su voz era indefinida e inidentificable. Su vieja colega Charlie se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra.

La inefable había cambiado desde que la habían capturado en Dachau. Parecía más concentrada en su trabajo pero al mismo tiempo más frágil, algo que ya había visto antes: uno de los Lestrange y otros mortífagos de menor nivel cierta vez capturaron a Hermione cerca de Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron siguieron a los captores y pudieron recuperarla, pero aunque había estado cautiva solo una hora, Hermione había sido brutalmente abusada. Con el tiempo pareció recuperarse pero cuando se vio envuelta en una batalla mágica se quebró en medio de la pelea. Ron quiso rescatarla pero Voldemort llegó a la lucha y doblegó a algunos miembros de la Orden que estaban allí. El pelirrojo y su amiga fueron prisioneros por dos semanas hasta la última batalla que Harry mantuvo con Voldemort. Era esa misma fragilidad que ahora parecía estar en Charlie.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada. Solo observaba cómo los Ministros muggles llenaban de a poco la sala. El inefable Abel estaba sentado al lado del jefe de la oficina de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Johnston, ambos cuchicheando entre ellos. Abel encabezaba el Departamento de Misterios, era un metamorfo y por lo tanto podía proteger su identidad pese a que parecía abierto ante sus colegas. El señor Johnston parecía una versión más extrema de Barty Crouch.

El Ministro Nott iba y venía con un par de secretarios detrás. Parecía inteligente y competente, al contrario que los Ministros que había conocido, pero desafortunadamente era tan arrogante como Lucius Malfoy; sentía que el cargo de ministro corría por sus venas y trataba a algunos empleados como sirvientes personales. Por lo que le dijo Tom, Edward Nott estaba siendo presionado por su padre para que siguiera sus pasos.

El Ministro Nott se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias." Bien, comencemos." Dijo, y los jefes presentaron el status de sus departamentos; el último fue Johnston.

"Hemos recibido noticias de que el Ministro alemán no está siguiendo lo estipulado en el acuerdo de Setiembre." Expuso la bruja Theodora Rhys. "Grindelwald continúa su preparación y trabajo junto al gobierno muggle, y hemos encontrado evidencia de agentes alemanes muggles y mágicos en Francia, Checoslovaquia y Polonia; el gobierno germano ya controla completamente a Austria."

El rostro de Nott enrojeció un poco. "Tú crees que tiende a continuar con sus planes? Por qué me mentiría?"

El señor Abel le respondió: "Grindelwald solo quiere poder. Piensa que tenemos algo que se lo dará, y por lo que sabemos ya tiene agentes en Londres, Dover, Edimburgh y Hogsmeade."

"Por qué en Hogsmeade?" Preguntó el jefe de la oficina de deportes y juegos mágicos.

El señor Abel contestó: "Además del departamento de Misterios, Hogwarts representa la máxima concentración de energía mágica y conocimiento en las islas británicas."

Johnston añadió: "Los inefables han sido de gran ayuda, y junto a los Aurores han identificado un nuevo inmigrante en Hogsmeade vinculado al Ministerio Alemán."

Otro jefe, éste de la oficina de finanzas, cuestionó: "Necesitamos enviar a inefables o Aurores a Hogwarts?"

El jefe del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (DALM) dijo, negando con su cabeza: "Los inefables no están autorizados a actuar dentro del país. Hay algunos recursos estacionados en el pueblo de Hogsmeade pero las protecciones de Hogwarts mantendrán fuera cualquier intruso."

James se percató de que se había levantado (no recordaba haberlo hecho), y todos se voltearon para mirarlo.

"Tiene algo que agregar?" Preguntó Abel.

"Sí." Dijo James. "Las protecciones de Hogwarts previenen que ingresen a sus terrenos grupos malintencionados. Sin embargo, algún pequeño grupo de magos comunes puede llegar a ingresar a través de las protecciones."

"Magos comunes?"

James asintió. "No podemos medirlo exactamente pero asumo que el profesor Dumbledore supone un máximo en lo referente a poder mágico. Las protecciones bloquearán hechiceros que se acerquen a su nivel de poder, pero cuántos magos serían necesarios para equiparar la magia de Dumbledore?"

Pensó en un ejército de squibs armados con armas muggles, pero consideró imprudente mencionarlo.

Algunos jefes de departamentos lo miraron, shockeados ante la aparente falla de seguridad del castillo. "Cómo sabe usted eso?"

"He estudiado las protecciones y sus limitaciones. Hogwarts mantiene uno de los conjuntos de barreras y protecciones mágicas más fuertes del mundo." Contestó y se sentó.

La reunión continuó con una discusión sobre la asignación de Aurores a los terrenos del castillo, y el Ministro zanjó el tema prometiendo una charla con el director Dippet. "Ahora el señor Abel expondrá información recabada recientemente." Agregó Nott.

Able se aclaró la garganta. "Está con nosotros hoy la líder de nuestro equipo de operaciones. La inefable Charlie fue uno de los enviados a Alemania a recuperar a los Aurores capturados y por los últimos dos años ha reestructurado el equipo. Recientemente han vuelto de una misión de reconocimiento en Durmstrang."

Charlie se levantó. "Gracias señor Abel. Mi equipo ha detectado una gran cantidad de estructuras adicionales en los terrenos de Durmstrang. No hemos podido acercarnos mucho pero parecen centros de entrenamiento para un gran número de tropas mágicas. Los hechizos que hemos podido apreciar parecían más potentes y, al mismo tiempo, no requerían de mucha destreza o tiempo de conjuración."

El Ministro frunció su ceño. "Qué quiere decir eso?"

Able intercedió: "El mago tenebroso expande rápidamente su ejército, formando tropas desechables, entrenadas para atacar blancos específicos. Hemos visto algo de esto cuando se inmiscuyó en la guerra civil española, y creemos que Inglaterra es su verdadero objetivo."

Se oyó un incómodo murmullo en la sala. El encargado de la oficina de enlace con duendes preguntó: "Usted piensa eso?"

Able asintió: "Nuestro análisis indica que el mundo muggle entrará en guerra dentro de un año, y Grindelwald y sus fuerzas usarán ese conflicto para cubrir la guerra mágica. Debemos comenzar a preparar nuestras defensas cuanto antes." Y prosiguió, señalando a James. "Éste es el Conde, uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Quisiera concertar una reunión de planificación a la que asistan todos los jefes de las oficinas y departamentos, encabezada por el Conde."

A James le gustó cómo Abel comunicó el resultado de los análisis, que en gran parte provenía del conocimiento de James sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial muggle. Si bien no había estudiado ese período desde la época en la que asistía a la escuela antes de Hogwarts, facilitó información como la invasión a Polonia en Setiembre u Octubre de 1939, que significaba la entrada de Inglaterra al conflicto.

Pero no quería encabezar nada, ya que le restaría tiempo con su familia y con la Fundación. Tanto Abel como Caín (el verdadero jefe de los inefables) habían presionado a James para que aceptara por su experiencia en combate mágico. Si se sumaba su conocimiento sobre el futuro, era por lejos el mejor candidato.

"Es un trabajo de escritorio, estarás a salvo." Apuntó Abel.

"No me preocupa mi seguridad. No me gusta enviar a otros a que se arriesguen." Gruñó James.

Caín le respondió: "Dije lo mismo cuando me forzaron a ocupar el cargo de jefe de los inefables. Te tendrás que acostumbrar, igual que yo."

James bufó de fastidio ante el recuerdo. La discusión en la sala proseguía pese a su silencio, pero había tomado una dirección que no le agradaba. Dio un paso hacia la mesa de reunión.

"El señor Abel no ha dicho que hay que preparase para invadir a alguien, o para quebrar las leyes. Hay que prepararse para proteger a los ciudadanos ingleses, y los inefables lucharán contra los esfuerzos de invasión enemiga. Pero si los enemigos llegan a suelo inglés, por ley los inefables no pueden interferir y serán los Aurores quienes se tengan que hacer cargo. El problema es que están entrenados para luchar contra criminales, no contra tropas organizadas. Honestamente, solo los equipos de inefables tienen entrenamiento de lucha como unidades."

James observó los incrédulos rostros, y continuó: "Adicionalmente, la guerra muggle impactará en nuestra comunidad mágica."

El jefe del Departamento de Finanzas interrumpió escandalizado: "Por qué habría de ocurrir eso? Nunca antes ha ocurrido!"

"Está usted enterado de los avances muggles en aviones de guerra? Los alemanes aventajan al resto de los países en el uso de aviones para lanzar bombas. Una bomba no será detenida por los encantamientos repelentes del Callejón Diagonal o San Mungo, ni por los encantamientos _Fidelius_ de las casas mágicas. Un par de bombas pueden destruir un sector entero en segundos."

"Qué es una bomba?" Preguntó un sangre pura.

James resopló desganado. "Imagine un mago en una escoba que arroje un _Reducto_ veinte veces más potente que lo normal."

"No puedo creer eso!" Gruñó el mago que había preguntado.

"No importa si no lo cree, es la verdad. Solo un sitio mágico en Inglaterra está protegido contra las bombas muggles."

"Qué sitio es ese?"

"La Fundación Fénix. Desde hace dos semanas tiene protecciones anti-bombas que neutralizan los explosivos y desvían las bombas hacia el río Támesis. Los muggles jamás lo notarán."

"Cómo sabe usted eso?"

"De nuevo, estudio protecciones mágicas." Contestó, fastidiándose.

El jefe del DALM se metió en la discusión: "Quién ha desarrollado esas protecciones?"

James (alias el Conde, su identidad secreta como inefable) respondió: "El señor Evans, fundador de la Fundación, junto al profesor Dumbledore y Thomas Potter. Fue algo así como su proyecto de verano."

El Ministro dijo: "El señor Evans? Mi hijo es amigo de su hijo en Hogwarts y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Qué sabemos de Evans? No reconozco ese apellido."

Johnston, jefe del DALM, respondió: "Hemos investigado a la Fundación Fénix tal como usted lo había solicitado. No sabemos mucho de su pasado pero la Fundación parece estar del lado correcto. Mi sobrino concurre al colegio primario y le fascina. No enseñan hechizos pero cubren la educación teórica mágica así como también las ciencias muggles. Puedo agregar que han desarrollado una especie de intercambio educacional con Hogwarts a través del profesor Dippet. Y como muchos recordarán, ha batido en duelo al heredero de Malfoy en una exhibición en el castillo un par de años atrás, y luego de eso ha dictado algunas clases de entrenamiento para mis Aurores; dicen que es muy bueno."

"Qué sabemos sobre su familia?" Cuestionó el Ministro Nott.

"Evans es un sangre mestiza. Su esposa es de la familia Underhill y su suegra nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el casamiento." Johnston parecía incómodo. "Normalmente los Aurores no investigamos esas cosas pero la señora Underhill insistió en contárnoslo cuando la interrogamos."

James comenzó a enervarse, y Abel sintió que estaban tocando temas peligrosos. Se aclaró la garganta y atrajo la atención de nuevo hacia él.

"Nos hemos alejado del tema que nos concernía. Creo que el señor Evans no dudará en compartir el diseño de sus protecciones con nosotros."

"Sobre mi cadáver, malditos fanáticos de sangre pura." Pensó James, furioso.

El Ministerio prosiguió: "Muy bien. Conde, lo colocaré provisionalmente a cargo del grupo de planificación. Pueden desarrollar planes de defensa pero no implementarán nada hasta que obtenga la aprobación del Wizengamot."

James hizo una reverencia al mejor estilo Conde, intentando ocultar su temperamento.

La reunión concluyó y James siguió a Abel y Charlie hasta la oficina de Caín. Éste monitoreaba la reunión a través de un encantamiento emplazado en Abel, y James sospechó que incluso podían haberse comunicado entre ellos durante el meeting. Cuando entraron a la oficina ya había cuatro tazas de té en la mesa, y un vaso de whisky de fuego.

"Siéntense por favor. Éste es su lugar, Conde." Dijo Caín, indicando la silla en el lugar en donde estaba el vaso.

James se tragó el whisky. "Gracias, lo necesitaba."

"Bien. Ahora, comencemos…"

7 de Noviembre de 1938

Una semana después James caminaba por el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, esta vez vestido con su túnica de inefable y sus encantamientos de protección que ocultaban sus rasgos. Dos Aurores y una bruja del Ministerio lo acompañaban.

Los Aurores eran Artimus Franklin y Alastor Moody, y ambos habían sido rescatados de Dachau por el equipo que incluía a James (aunque no sabían sobre la participación del Conde). Johnston, como su jefe, los había seleccionado como parte del grupo de planificación.

La bruja se llamaba Irma Black. Madame Black se veía a sí misma como enviada por el Ministerio para controlar al grupo. James creía recordar haber visto ese nombre en el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la mansión Black; incluso estaba seguro de que era la madre de Walburga Black, la insoportable fanática de la pureza de sangre del retrato de la mansión. Eso la hacía abuela de Sirius; luego de apenas una semana James había comprendido del todo de dónde había sacado el carácter Walburga, y porqué Sirius había huido de su casa.

Irma Black quiso interrogar a James acerca de su sangre. Si bien su rostro estaba obscurecido, James le puso su mejor expresión al modo Voldemort; la señora Black no volvió a intentarlo.

James encontró irónico que las familias inglesas relacionadas con la magia oscura se relacionaban con el Ministerio, y que las familias contrarias a esa clase de magia terminaban luchando contra el actual mago tenebroso. Quizá se debía a que Grindelwald no respaldaba la concepción de pureza de sangre: prefería la competencia a la herencia. Y quizá también se debía a que, si ganaba, Grindelwald reemplazaría la actual sociedad de elite con sus propios seguidores.

Los estudiantes, que deambulaban por el castillo entre clases, observaron al cuarteto entrar por el Vestíbulo Principal, y al distinguir la túnica de inefable de James se hacían a un lado a su paso hacia la oficina del director.

Al percatarse de ello, James no resistió la tentación de reírse un poco. Se detuvo en medio de varios alumnos y clamó: "BOO!"

Los estudiantes gritaron asustados y salieron corriendo, mientras James se retorcía aguantando la risa. Madam Black lo miró frunciendo su ceño y los Aurores menearon sus cabezas en desaprobación.

James miró a los pocos alumnos que no habían huido: habían sacado sus varitas sin siquiera pensarlo. James los felicitó: "Hablaré con el director para que los recompense con puntos para sus Casas por no haber entrado en pánico." Luego, continuó su trayecto.

Unos momentos después los cuatro estaban sentados en el despacho del director, además de Dumbledore y la profesora Merrythought. Dumbledore asistía como subdirector y como especialista en las protecciones del colegio. La profesora Merrythought era la encargada de las clases de DCAO y experta en defensa.

Luego de saludar a los invitados, Dippet les preguntó el por qué de la reunión. James le explicó sobre la preocupación de que Hogwarts fuera el objetivo de las fuerzas del señor tenebroso.

El director intentó tranquilizarlos: "Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Nunca nadie ha podido vulnerar nuestras protecciones."

"No me refería a alguna gran fuerza, director, sino a un pequeño grupo de dos o tres magos oscuros con un objetivo específico."

"Las protecciones evitarán tal intrusión." Dijo Dippet.

James miró a Dumbledore. "Profesor?·

El profesor se acarició su larga barba, concentrado. "Podría ser posible supongo, si los magos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes mágicamente. Sin embargo no serían capaces de dañar el colegio en ninguna forma posible."

Moody preguntó: "Quizá no el colegio, pero qué tal algunos estudiantes u otro objetivo? Tiene Hogwarts protección contra eso?"

Dumbledore miró al Conde. "Dónde aprendió usted esa debilidad en las protecciones?"

James ignoró la pregunta: "Grindelwald ha sido estudiante en Hogwarts. Sería de gran ayuda cualquier información de que se disponga sobre sus años aquí, y si podría estar interesado en algún objeto o persona."

Dippet respondió: "Yo era el profesor de Encantamientos cuando Gellert asistía al colegio, era del mismo año que Albus. Supongo que podría haber algo…"

Madam Black resopló. "Les recuerdo que el único hijo del Ministro estudia aquí, y varios estudiantes que son hijos de casi la mitad del Wizengamot. Deben proteger a los alumnos!"

"Qué proponen?" Preguntó Merrythought.

"Nada definitivo por ahora." Dijo James. "No hay nada que indique que algo ocurrirá en un futuro cercano. Nuestro grupo de planificación abarca la defensa de toda la Inglaterra mágica y Hogwarts es un componente importante. No haré sugerencias hasta que tengamos el problema bien estudiado."

El director asintió agradeciendo. "Aprecio su preocupación y le prometo que pensaremos sobre todo esto."

James se levantó y le dio un galleon a cada profesor. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar dijo: "Usualmente no me encuentro en el Ministerio, pero si toman la moneda y dicen _El Conde_ me comunicaré con ustedes por la red floo. Si dicen _emergencia _vendré inmediatamente."

"Ingenioso. Es material del Departamento de Misterios?" Preguntó Merrythought.

"No, fue desarrollado por una bruja con la cual asistí al colegio durante mi quinto año. También está encantada para que no se la gasten accidentalmente." Respondió James con un dejo de tristeza en su interior.

"Una bruja de quinto año hizo esto? Es una excelente demostración de magia, por encima del nivel de los EXTASIS!" Exclamó Dippet.

"La más inteligente de su clase."

"Quién era ella? Seguramente pertenecía a alguna de las nobles familias." Agregó Madam Black.

"No, era nacida de familia muggle." Replicó James, sintiendo placer al ver el rostro de la señora. "Dio su vida para detener la barbarie de un mago tenebroso y siempre ha sido mi guía para juzgar mis propias acciones; hasta mi voz de conciencia es su propia voz."

Los Aurores y profesores no dijeron nada, seguramente estupefactos por la cantidad de información personal que daba un inefable, en su oscuro e inidentificable tono de voz. Irma Black no sabía si disgustarse por lo de la sangre sucia o si sentir curiosidad por ese inefable.

La reunión concluyó con promesas de repetir el encuentro en un mes. Dumbledore se ofreció a acompañar al grupo fuera del castillo, y durante la marcha James le comentó sobre los puntos a los alumnos que se habían enfrentado al miedo.

Notando que los Aurores y Madam Black caminaban bastante por delante, Dumbledore tomó a James de un brazo y lo detuvo: "James, tú sabes que algo va a ocurrir?"

James suspiró y dejó que su encantamiento obscurecedor se desvaneciera. "Cómo se dio cuenta de que era yo? Detesto cuando hace eso."

El profesor lo miró por sobre sus gafas, esperando una respuesta.

"No lo sé honestamente. Si me baso sólo en mi experiencia y mis instintos, creo que el peligro es real, Albus." Le dijo James.

"Bien. Mantendré el secreto pero le diré al director que debemos tomarnos el problema muy en serio." Dijo, y tras una pausa agregó:" Y también le diré que el joven señor Evans le envía saludos."

"Gracias profesor." Respondió James, reactivando su encantamiento obscurecedor.

* * *

_N. del T. = Un agradecimiento a los que se toman un tiempito para enviar reviews. En especial a Princesa Vampirica!_


	13. Capítulo 13 Vientos de Guerra

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Vientos de guerra**

1 de Junio de 1939

"Albus, Thomas, gracias por venir." Dijo James sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su casa junto a su esposa y un miembro de investigación del Departamento de Misterios.

"Los estudiantes se han ido a sus casas y el castillo está demasiado silencioso. Me alegra estar aquí." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Entiendo que Tom le ha dificultado las cosas esta mañana." Mencionó Sarah.

"Tenía razón." Señaló Dumbledore. "Salir del castillo hasta Hogsmeade, tomarse el tren hasta Londres y de allí usar la red floo para volver a su casa en Hogsmeade. Cómo te has enterado?"

"Los gemelos y yo fuimos a buscarlo a la estación de Hogsmeade para darle algo para comer para el viaje, y me llevé su baúl. Allí fue donde se quejó." Agregó Sarah.

"Lo has avergonzado frente a sus amigos?" Cuestionó James.

"No tanto como convertirlo en un cachorro de lobo o enviarle galletas para que todos los de primer año de Slytherin acabaran con su cabello azul."

El resto de la mesa rió mientras James tomaba una mano de su esposa y la besaba. Unos momentos después dijo con seriedad: "Gracias por venir a todos ustedes. Están al tanto de cómo y por qué vine a este tiempo, y saben que no tenía intenciones de quedarme. Mi plan era completar la misión y pasar doce años apartado de la comunidad hasta que pudiera regresar."

James miró a Sarah, y continuó: "He encontrado el hogar que siempre he querido pero ahora busco ayuda para poder separarme física y mágicamente del gira tiempo, y así poder quedarme."

El inefable habló primero. "Abel me ha solicitado que lo asista en este esfuerzo. Por favor llámeme Kay. No sé por qué el Departamento de Misterios está involucrado en esto pero de cualquier forma lo asistiré. Sé por qué el profesor Dumbledore está aquí pero debo preguntar el por qué de la presencia del señor Potter."

"La cocina está mágicamente sellada, Kay. Sólo Abel sabe sobre esta reunión." Explicó James.

Kay iba a objetar pero notó la posición de la mano de James sobre la mesa. Parecía casual pero no: era una señal de reconocimiento del Departamento de Misterios. Comenzó a comprender la situación y no dijo nada.

"No entraré en detalles, pero Thomas y su esposa son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo en este tiempo, con excepción de Sarah y mis hijos. Thomas fue el primero al que le conté sobre mí, y me ha alentado a que se lo revelara a Dumbledore. Lo hice hace unos meses."

"Ahora que estamos todos, les diré algunos detalles sobre cómo he venido aquí, aunque no mencionaré el por qué, nadie necesita saberlo." Dijo James pausado y tranquilo. Les relató todo lo concerniente al gira tiempo y cómo _alguien_ (no diría que había sido el hermano de Albus) lo había recargado para un período de 10 a 12 años. Y concluyó: "He arribado en junio de 1934. Eso me deja unos cinco años para poder descubrir una forma de detener el proceso."

"La persona que te ha enviado en el tiempo dijo que el gira tiempo existe sólo astralmente mientras se recarga?" Preguntó Kay.

"Sí. Y no lo he visto desde que llegué a este tiempo, por lo que puedo suponer que es cierto." Explicó James.

Kay lucía confundido. "Pero para que se recargue mágicamente en un plano astral, el gira tiempo debe estar atado a tu núcleo mágico. Es tu núcleo mágico el que recarga el gira tiempo. No sientes débil tu magia?"

"Recuerdo haberme sentido cansado al principio, pero ya no." Contestó James.

"James es uno de los magos más poderosos que he visto." Interfirió Sarah. "Usa la magia casi sin esfuerzo, como Albus cuando era mi profesor en el colegio."

El inefable observó a James a los ojos, con una mirada especulativa.

"Se puede romper ese vínculo entre James y el gira tiempo?" Preguntó Thomas.

Albus se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, pensativo. "No estoy seguro. De hecho creo que hasta podría haber problemas al intentar romper ese vínculo." Pensó unos momentos más y agregó: "Pero podemos intentarlo. Buscaré algún libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que sirva e investigaré sobre ello este verano. Quizá el profesor Dippet tenga material interesante en la biblioteca del director."

"La biblioteca del director?" Cuestionó Sarah.

"Cada director y algunos profesores tradicionalmente dejan sus colecciones en el colegio, y sólo el material demasiado sensible incluso para la sección restringida se deja en la biblioteca del director, adyacente a su oficina. De más está decir que solo el director y el subdirector tienen acceso."

El sonido de los gemelo de dos años de edad despertándose de su siesta dieron por finalizada la reunión. Kay fue el primero en irse, y le dijo a James que buscaría en los archivos del Departamento de Misterios cualquier información sobre el desarrollo de los gira tiempo y su uso. Luego, Albus se despidió rumbo al colegio, asegurando que iría a cenar a las Tres Escobas con James y Thomas como cada semana.

Thomas pidió quedarse para estar con sus bisnietos un rato. "Es extraño conocer a mis bisnietos antes de que mi hijo nazca." Bromeó.

5 de Julio de 1939

Tom aceleró en su escoba con la Quaffle bajo su brazo, rumbo al aro. Ed Nott aguardaba allí para bloquearlo, pero Tom hizo un par de maniobras de distracción y arrojó la bola hacia el aro.

"Sí!" Gritó Tom.

"Pura suerte!" Retrucó Nott.

"Son los puntos los que cuentan!"

Habían pasado cuatro semanas de las vacaciones de verano, y Tom y Nott practicaban Quidditch sin parar. Tom quería ser un cazador y en el equipo de Slytherin uno de ellos había terminado el colegio ese año mientras que los otros dos estaban en séptimo. Calculaba que tenía buenas posibilidades de obtener uno de esos puestos durante los próximos dos años. Por su parte, Nott quería ser guardián, puesto ocupado por un alumno de sexto.

La casa de Tom se había convertido en algo así como un cuartel general para los alumnos de segundo año de Slytherin. Ubicada en el límite externo del pueblo los compañeros de Tom disfrutaban de la villa y de sus escobas, y como era el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Inglaterra no tenían que esconderse.

Tom, Mary y Edward utilizaban mucho la plataforma de duelo de la casa, ya que las protecciones y barreras mágicas de la misma prevenían que el Ministerio detectara el uso de la magia en menores de edad. Ocasionalmente James se les unía y les enseñaba movimientos básicos de duelo y algunos trucos y hechizos.

Xurana y Mary a veces mostraban su particular entusiasmo sobre James. Tom creía que eso era muy molesto y su madre lloró de la risa cuando se quejó de ello un día.

"Estás celoso Tom?" Le preguntó su madre.

Tom le respondió disgustado: "No! Es sólo… extraño! Ponen esa mirada de… perdidas, o descerebradas… cuando papá se acerca!"

Para su fastidio, el comentario hizo reír aún más a su madre, y cuando Sarah pudo contener la risa, abrazó a Tom y le dijo: "Lo comprenderás pronto."

Tom se marchó, ceñudo y murmurando quejas.

Luego de un largo rato en el pitch de Quidditch, los dos muchachos bajaron de sus escobas y descansaron bajo un frondoso árbol. Tom notó que su amigo lucía incómodo.

"Qué sucede, Nott?"

Nott hizo una mueca. "Tom, de dónde son ustedes?"

Tom pestañeó, no se lo esperaba. "Soy un huérfano, viví en Londres hasta mis seis años."

"Y tu padre, de dónde es?" Presionó Nott.

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

Nott bajó su vista. "Escuché hablar a mi padre y a algunos de sus amigos la otra noche. Hablaban sobre tu padre."

"Sobre qué?"

Nott se encogió de hombros. "Parecían enojados por algo de la Fundación. Uno de ellos sugirió que podría haber sido enviado por Grindelwald como agente."

"Eso no es cierto. Mi padre odia las artes oscuras y ha pasado buena parte de su vida luchando contra otro mago tenebroso antes de mudarse aquí."

Nott seguía sin levantar su vista. "Mi padre me dijo que prestara atención a cualquier cosa que viera por aquí y que se lo dijera todo." Dijo, avergonzado.

"Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Preguntó Tom con curiosidad.

"Porque eres el primer amigo que tuve realmente, además de los que me impusieron, como Dolohov. Y porque tú y tu padre tienen una relación especial, distinta. Es como si compartieran un gran secreto que nadie sabe. Creo que tienes el potencial de convertirte en el mago más poderoso de nuestra generación."

Tom sintió escalofríos al pensar en el otro Tom Riddle.

"No les dije que ambos hablan pársel." Agregó Nott.

"Por qué no?"

"No creí que le concerniera." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. Hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo. "He leído sobre esa lengua pársel, y sólo ha habido seis con esa habilidad desde Slytherin, tu padre incluido. Dos magos que hablan pársel al mismo tiempo: un tercio de los que han tenido esa habilidad en el último milenio viven en esta misma casa. Es algo para tener en cuenta."

Tom se puso nervioso ante esa observación, y decidió compartir algo de la verdad. "Ha habido más magos con esa habilidad, como todos los de mi familia biológica. Pero nunca lo hicieron público."

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron. "Una familia con el don de la lengua pársel? Aún están vivos?"

"No. Mi tío biológico murió en una cárcel muggle." Le dijo Tom.

Tom recordó a su padre contándole la noticia. No mucho después de que visitaran a los Gaunt y los Riddle en pequeña Hangleton, Morfin Gaunt quiso hacerle una visita a los Riddle. Estaba ebrio y en su camino a través del pueblo luchó contra algunos jóvenes. Finalmente unos policías lo metieron preso y rompieron su varita, echándola al fuego de la chimenea de la estación policial. El DALM decidió permitir que Gaunt permaneciera en esa cárcel muggle ya que el altercado con los jóvenes no había sido mágico. Unos días después murió como consecuencia de las heridas que recibió luego de un intento de motín con otros presos.

"Siento escuchar eso." Murmuró Nott.

"Está bien, trató muy mal a mi madre al igual que mi abuelo. Espero que ardan en el infierno!" Graznó Tom.

Nott se sorprendió ante el odio emanado de Tom y de su comentario.

Luego de que el rostro de Tom se relajara, comentó: "Entonces, qué le dirás a tu padre?"

"Ya le he contado algunas cosas de las veces que he estado aquí." Dijo Nott. "Sobre que jugamos Quidditch, o que nos la pasamos con tu familia, cosas así. No le dije nada sobre la plataforma de duelo." Hizo una pausa. "Pero sé que hay más, Tom."

"Sí, es cierto. Quisiera contártelo todo pero mucho de eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi. No es que no confíe en ti."

Nott sonrió: "Entiendo, soy un Slytherin después de todo. Supongo que con el tiempo lo sabré o lo deduciré."

Tom le devolvió la sonrisa, y comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas. Pero Tom sabía que debía tener una conversación con su padre.

6 de Agosto de 1939

"Buenas tardes, Ministro."

"Buenas tardes, Conde. Gracias por venir siendo domingo, he estado muy ocupado."

James se sentó en una silla. "En qué puedo servirlo?"

El Ministro se sentó en su escritorio. "Tengo algunas cuestiones. Las sugerencias que han surgido del grupo de planeamiento parecen un poco costosas. Está usted completamente seguro de que la guerra es inevitable?"

James suspiró internamente; todos los ministros eran iguales. "Ministro Nott, la guerra comenzará pronto. El ejército muggle alemán está armado hasta los dientes y preparado. Los burócratas gritarían su inconformismo si fueran solo maniobras de entrenamiento."

Nott ladró a modo de risa. "Es verdad."

"Basado en reportes, Grindelwald utilizará la guerra muggle como pantalla para conquistar la Europa mágica, y le bastaron unos pocos trucos y una falsa vidente para fascinar a Hitler."

Nott se apretujó las manos nerviosamente. "Quería un gobierno tranquilo, no una maldita guerra!"

"Nadie en sus cabales quiere la guerra, pero ésta es inevitable. Grindelwald buscar poder y la libertad de aplicar sus conocimientos de magia negra. Nuestras opciones son luchar contra él o dejar que desate el infierno en el mundo. Concuerdo con el presidente de Estados Unidos Theodore Roosevelt cuando dijo que las guerras deben ser evitadas, pero son mucho mejor que ciertas clases de paz."

El Ministro se reclinó en su silla. "Es cierto, Conde. Solo que no comprendo por qué lo hacen."

James se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y luego dijo con serenidad: "Por lo menos usted nunca ha tenido que lidiar con esta clase de magos personalmente. A mí nunca me han dado a elegir."

El Ministro miró a James. "Ha completado los planes de defensa para el Ministerio y Hogwarts?"

"El ministerio sí. Las protecciones mágicas han sido reconstruidas y reforzadas por primera vez en un siglo. Grindelwald las ha estudiado durante su séptimo año y quizá haya encontrado alguna debilidad."

"Y Hogwarts? Mi hijo estudia allí y me preocupa que sea un objetivo."

James frunció su ceño. "Las protecciones del colegio han sido siempre muy efectivas. Sin embargo si las reforzamos se harán muy restrictivas e interferirán con las actividades diarias. Emplazaremos una estación de Aurores en Hogsmeade con una conexión a la red floo."

"Dippet y el Consejo están al tanto de esto?" Preguntó Nott.

"Sí, aunque como los Aurores estarán fuera del área del castillo no hubo necesidad de que discutieran los permisos. Me gustaría emplazar guardias itinerantes durante la noche; los prefectos serán suficientes para controlar a los alumnos que gusten de deambular por el castillo de noche, pero no es suficiente en cuanto a la seguridad."

El Ministro sonrió ante el comentario final. "Sospecho que es verdad. Asumo que el Consejo deberá aprobar la presencia de esos guardias?" James asintió. "Hablaré con Sirius Black. Es un amigo de la familia y miembro del Consejo."

James sintió un pinchazo en su estómago al recordar a su padrino. "Madam Irma Black estuvo presente en las reuniones con el director, pero agradecería cualquier intervención suya, Ministro."

"Conozco a Irma y seguramente ya le debe haber dicho a su primo lo que tiene que hacer." Dijo el Ministros sonriendo, y luego se puso serio. "Tengo otra preocupación. Mi hijo ha pasado buena parte de su verano en la casa de un compañero, en Hogsmeade. La familia de ese compañero suyo es una incógnita. James Evans llegó al pueblo no hace mucho y estableció una fundación de caridad que maneja él mismo, aunque esté a cargo de una bruja de sangre pura. Los Aurores no han podido recabar más información de la que se le conoce públicamente."

"Estamos al tanto del señor Evans."

El Ministro abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. "Lo están? Qué saben?"

"Su hijo está a salvo en la casa Evans ya que es seguramente el lugar más seguro de todo Hogsmeade. El señor Evans es un excelente duelista y se toma la seguridad muy en serio. Él mismo ha conjurado todas las protecciones de la casa, está del lado correcto."

Nott esbozó una media sonrisa. "Los Aurores ni siquiera han podido conjurar un encantamiento de audición a distancia. Me dijeron que un especialista en romper maldiciones de Gringott´s necesitaría tres días para penetrar las protecciones. Quería información, no un asalto."

James frunció su ceño. "El señor Evans mantiene su privacidad a toda costa, y protege mucho a los que considera su familia. De hecho, creo que sería un rival muy peligroso para cualquiera." Hizo una pausa y prosiguió: "Se reúne semanalmente con Thomas Potter y el profesor Dumbledore en las Tres Escobas. Parecen cercanos."

"Dumbledore y Potter? Interesantes amigos. No están a mi favor pero menos aún lo están de Grindelwald. Bien, entonces Evans no es una amenaza, pero igualmente concertaré una cita con él para conocerlo." Nott pensó unos momentos y agregó: "Gracias por venir, Conde."

James saludó con su cabeza y se fue de su oficina, un poco enfurecido con el Ministro. Parecía más interesado en no ser perjudicado por la familia Evans que en la protección de su propio hijo. Nott era más capaz e inteligente que Fudge, pero parecían estar cortados por la misma tijera.

31 de Agosto de 1939

James se hallaba detrás de su escritorio, en su oficina del Departamento de Misterios. Era jueves, muy tarde en la noche, y Tom se marchaba al día siguiente a Hogwarts para asistir a su segundo año.

Su escritorio ocupaba un área lo suficientemente grande como para estar mínimamente cómodo, y estaba separada el resto de la oficina con una pared ilusoria. Era allí en esa oficina secreta del Departamento en la que los inefables monitoreaban la actividad de la Europa controlada por Grindelwald. A esa hora de la noche sólo estaban él y un guardia nocturno.

Las salas del departamento de Misterios en donde estaban las profecías y el velo estaban lejos de su oficina, y James evitaba acercarse a ellas a toda costa. Luego de unirse a los inefables aprendió la enorme seguridad del Departamento, y le resultó increíblemente evidente que él y sus amigos habían sido llevados a una trampa. Sólo de esa forma habían podido acceder a la mayor parte de las salas, aunque aún no se explicaba cómo los mortífagos habían logrado acceso.

James levantó la vista ante el súbito flash de luz roja de la oficina y la exclamación de sorpresa del guardia. Convocó su túnica de batalla y salió de la oficina.

La alarma se activaba en el Departamento de Misterios y en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica cuando las protecciones externas del Ministerio habían sido vulneradas. Las protecciones tenían tres fases: la externa, que cubría todo el perímetro del Ministerio (activas solo de noche), la secundaria, que prevenía el ingreso de magos o brujas no autorizados a las áreas clave del Ministerio (cada departamento tenía su propias protecciones), y la final, que era en realidad un seguro o refuerzo sobre la externa.

James se acercó a los monitores mientras se ponía la túnica. Los monitores no eran otra cosa más que espejos mágicos ubicados en algunos lugares específicos de la Inglaterra mágica, y cubrían el Atrio, las salas del tribunal, el callejón Diagonal y la calle principal de Hogsmeade. El departamento de Misterios mantenía en secreto los espejos ya que como no podían operar dentro de Inglaterra, eran técnicamente ilegales. No solo no podían usar la información facilitada por los monitores para persecuciones criminales sino que los complicados encantamientos de espionaje utilizados no habían sido compartidos con el DALM.

"Señor, tenemos al menos cinco personas sin autorización entrando al Ministerio." Dijo una joven inefable llamada Marie, parada frente a los monitores. "Han traspasado la protección externa."

"Los Aurores ya están enterados?" Preguntó James.

"Lo siento, Conde. Los Aurores fueron a atender una escaramuza entre un par de hombres lobo y unos vampiros en el callejón Knockturn."

"Tenían que ir todos los de la guardia nocturna para eso?" Volvió a preguntar absorto en los monitores.

"Sé que dos de ellos fueron a detener la pelea, y los demás supongo que a apostar." Respondió la muchacha. "Sólo han permanecido Moody y el despachante."

"Contacta a los Aurores y diles que saludaré a nuestros visitantes. Y dile a Moody que no me arroje ninguna maldición." Sin esperar respuesta James salió de la oficina.

Tres minutos después llegó al Atrio. Era imposible el uso de la aparición o de los trasladores dentro del Ministerio, salvo que se tratara de un mago extremadamente poderoso. Para moverse más rápidamente allí dentro James utilizaba un encantamiento desilusionador y su forma de murciélago, aprovechando el sistema de ventilación.

El Atrio estaba igual que dentro de cincuenta años. La misma fuente con sus horribles estatuas dominaban el centro del ambiente. Los muggles avanzarían en su tecnología enormemente en ese período, pero el mundo mágico permanecía estancado en sus memorias de glorias pasadas.

James encontró cuatro intrusos vestidos de negro intentando vulnerar las protecciones de los elevadores del Departamento de Misterios, y volvió a su forma humana. Marie había mencionado al menos cinco intrusos; significaba que faltaba uno.

Silenciosamente conjuró un encantamiento que había desarrollado con Sarah. Creaba una especie de radar que imitaba las habilidades de su forma de murciélago, pero en vez de reflejar ecos en objetos sólidos lo hacía con los núcleos mágicos. El encantamiento solo detectó cuatro magos allí, por lo que el otro ya no estaba en el Atrio.

Sacó una de sus varitas y se acercó lo suficiente para sorprenderlos y aturdirlos.

"Desmaius!"

Uno de los intrusos cayó pesadamente al piso. James arrojó otro aturdidor y antes de que pudieran defenderse, otro más de ellos cayó inconsciente.

Un repentino crack sonó en el Atrio. James sintió un golpe ardiente en su hombro izquierdo, y se sorprendió al ver que su sangre comenzaba a manchar su túnica.

Se movió rápidamente detrás de una columna mientras que con su mano derecha se apretaba el hombro; su brazo simplemente colgaba a su lado, y le dolía espantosamente. Escuchó otros cracks y tuvo que agacharse: alguien disparaba con armas de fuego y destrozaron la pared que estaba detrás de él.

"Sal de tu escondite, hechicero tonto! Seré misericordioso!" Gritó alguien con acento alemán.

Con un hechizo curativo James pudo cauterizar la herida de su hombro y calmar el dolor, aunque necesitaba atención médica con urgencia. Otra bala hizo estallar un trozo de piedra a centímetros de su cabeza.

"Vamos, hechicero, ríndete! Es tu última oportunidad!"

James ignoró al alemán nuevamente. Presionó su brazo contra su pecho y conjuró una atadura mágica que con suerte lo mantendría inmóvil. Con esfuerzo, se levantó y se mantuvo pegado detrás de la columna. "Muy inteligente! Muggles bajo capas de invisibilidad! No lo esperábamos!"

"No me interesan tus cumplidos, hechicero! Te haré…"

James no esperó a que terminara la frase; arrojó dos poderosos _Reducto_ a la fuente, y uno de sus costados estalló. Una enorme cantidad de agua inundó súbitamente el Atrio, y desde su escondite pudo escuchar varios gritos e insultos en alemán.

El agua llegó en torrentes a sus pies, y apuntando allí con su varita clamó: "_Electros!_"

Un chorro de luz impactó en el agua y electrificó todo el piso del Atrio. El olor típico del ozono llenó el ambiente mientras la electricidad se esparcía por el agua a la velocidad del rayo. Escuchó gritos de dolor, pero tuvo que volver detrás de la columna para esquivar una maldición verde que hubiera estallado en su cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos y arrojó otro hechizo: "_Luminos Maximus!_" El flash fue enceguecedor, incluso con sus ojos cerrados, y provocó otro grito de dolor al estallar el chorro de potente luz.

Esperó unos momentos para asegurarse de que no quedaran amenazas, y luego abrió sus ojos. El piso del Atrio estaba empapado y contenía charcos por doquier, y sin perder tiempo en preguntarse por dónde se había ido casi toda el agua salió de su escondite detrás de la gran columna. Del otro lado del Atrio distinguió cuatro cuerpos tirados en el piso; dos de ellos habían sido abatidos por los aturdidores, y los otros dos se habían electrocutado con su hechizo _Electro_. Se acercó a ellos y les arrojó hechizos aturdidores (había que asegurarse!); luego fue en busca del quinto.

Uno de los cuerpos aún sostenía una pistola automática muggle, por lo que el intruso restante debía ser un mago.

James escuchó un débil quejido en inglés y con un acento bastante reconocible por detrás de la fuente y sonrió levemente. Siguió buscando y encontró al quinto miembro del Ejército Oscuro en el piso y con su espalda contra una pared. Lo aturdió con un _Desmaius_ y, manteniendo la distancia, conjuró un encantamiento médico de diagnóstico que Sarah le había enseñado: el intruso estaba muriendo de un aneurisma.

Guardó su varita y se acercó al cuerpo. Había escuchado rumores sobre eso. Era evidente de que Grindelwald utilizaba operativos con un maleficio suicida colocado en sus mentes por un maestro en Legilimancia, el cual se activaba cuando eran capturados sin posibilidad de escape.

Fuera de hábito, James convocó todas las varitas y tomó la pistola muggle, le colocó el seguro y se la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su túnica. Luego fue hacia el mago que había escuchado quejarse; estaba sentado en el piso y contra la pared, y aún se quejaba mientras sus manos tapaban sus ojos.

"Dificil noche, Alastor?"

"Maldición, debería haber sabido que era usted, Conde." Le gruñó el Auror Moody. "Qué le hizo a mis ojos?"

James sonrió. "Una llamarada mágica. Es unas cincuenta veces más brillantes que el sol, eficaz para despejar ambientes amplios de enemigos. No provoca ceguera permanente, pero duele como los demonios."

"Ha capturado a alguno, por lo menos?"

"No, y tampoco el único sobreviviente a la batalla. Murió por un aneurisma provocado por un maleficio suicida." James hizo una pausa. "Por qué es usted el único en la Oficina de Aurores esta noche?"

"Los idiotas se dejaron llevar. Querían ver la pelea en el callejón. El director Johnston clavará sus cabezas en estacas." Gruñó Alastor.

James se rió ante la imagen. "Quizá podamos convencer a Johnston de que nos los entreguen para algunas sesiones de entrenamiento de castigo."

"Gran idea, Conde."

"Por qué no utilizó los elevadores para llegar al Atrio?"

"Los elevadores no ofrecen cobertura. Vine por las escaleras, y como se abren solo en casos de emergencia, nadie puede ingresar a ellas desde el Atrio." Explicó Moody.

"Buen punto." Comentó James mientras se abrían las puertas de un ascensor. Seis Aurores salieron del mismo con sus varitas listas.

"Por lo menos han recordado traer sus varitas!" Gritó James.

El caos de la batalla del Atrio resultó en cuatro miembros del ejército oscuro muertos, un oficial del SS muerto y el recepcionista nocturno del Ministerio Alber Malgoup asesinado antes de que pudiera activa la alarma. Solo las alarmas de las nuevas protecciones mágicas se activaron ante los intrusos.

Los cuerpos de los enemigos fueron transfigurados en cajitas de fósforos, mientras que el cuerpo de Malgoup fue preparado y enviado a su familia; el daño ocasionado en el Atrio y en la fuente fueron reparados con presteza.

James y Moody estaban siendo interrogados en una de las salas de conferencias del DALM. Luego de que explicaran lo sucedido, el director del DALM (Johnston) le pidió explicaciones al Auror en jefe de esa noche, que también había ido al callejón Knockturn. Todos estaban apesadumbrados por no haber podido capturar a nadie, pero reconocían que no hubiera sido posible.

James hizo una pregunta que dejó a toda la sala en silencio. "Por qué han elegido esta noche para atacar? Es evidente de que la pelea en el callejón Knockturn fue una distracción, aunque no creo que hubieran esperado que fueran todos los Aurores."

Los Aurores se miraron aturdidos y avergonzados.

James se levantó. "Iré a que me curen el hombro." Y mirando a los Aurores presentes, agregó: "Espero un reporte completo sobre los incidentes de esta noche para mañana a las once de la mañana, incluyendo métodos de entrada, estado de las protecciones, nuestra velocidad de respuesta y qué lecciones podemos aprender de todo esto."

El director Johnston añadió: "Algo está ocurriendo, gente. Debemos estar listos. El reporte debe ser brutalmente honesto, de lo contrario entrenarán una semana entera con el Conde Inefable! Pueden irse."

Luego de que todos se marcharan, James miró al director. "El… Conde Inefable?"

Johnston sonrió con malicia. "Es pegadizo. La mitad de ellos ya está convencida de que usted es un vampiro. Vio sus rostros cuando los amenacé con una semana de entrenamiento con usted?"

Aproximadamente media hora después, James se apareció en su casa. Los Aurores querían que fuera a San Mungo para arreglarse el hombro pero él sabía que Sarah prefería hacerlo; algo que no le hacía mucha gracia.

James entró en su habitación y con suavidad despertó a su mujer. "Sarah."

"Hmm, qué? Los niños se despertaron?"

"No, están dormidos. Tuve un pequeño problema."

Los ojos azules de su esposa se abrieron de inmediato. "Qué ocurrió?"

"Un disparo muggle en mi hombro. Pude detener el sangrado e inmovilizarlo."

Sarah tomó su varita. "Estoy segura de que has hecho un desastre." Gruñó.

"Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que eres cuando gruñes así?"

Sarah señaló la cama. "Siéntate!"

"Sí, señora." Murmuró obedeciendo. Sarah le quitó la túnica para dejar el hombro al descubierto y conjuró un encantamiento anestésico en la zona herida. A continuación detuvo todos los hechizos curativos que James se había efectuado a su hombro, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a curarlo mágicamente.

"Has tenido suerte. La bala solo cortó algunos tendones, por eso no puedes mover tu brazo." Susurró Sarah. Unos momentos después se levantó y fue hacia una vitrina cerrada con magia; volvió con tres frascos de pociones.

Sarah le mostró la primera poción y se la dio a James. "Ésta reparará los tendones, músculos y huesos." Luego de que su marido se la bebiera, continuó. "Ésta otra restaurará la sangre perdida, y ésta última evitará que se formen cicatrices externas."

"Las conozco, las he tomado antes…" Dijo James mientras se decidía a beberlas, y recibió un suave pero firme golpe de la mano de su esposa en su nuca.

"No discutas con tu Sanadora. Ahora bébetelas!"

James hizo un gran esfuerzo para beberlas; su gusto era francamente espantoso. Consideró preguntarle a su mujer por qué no las hacían un poco menos horribles, pero lo pensó mejor y se calló.

"Ahora recuéstate." Sarah terminó de desvestirlo y limpió la sangre seca de su herida; finalmente lo tapó con las sábanas de la cama. Con el hábito formado de una profesional, Sarah limpió la habitación y se deshizo de los frascos vacíos y vendas, y luego se metió en la cama junto a su esposo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido para que te cure. Te amo." Le susurró en un oído y lo besó con ternura.

"Te amo." Respondió James.

Cuidándose de no tocar el hombro malherido, Sarah apoyó su cabeza sobre el otro hombro y lo abrazó hasta que ambos se durmieron. El último pensamiento de James antes de dormirse fue que había recibido un mucho mejor servicio de sanación que sus anteriores incursiones por la enfermería de Hogwarts.

1 de Setiembre de 1939

James se despertó a la mañana siguiente ante los sonidos del caos provenientes del resto de la casa. Pudo escuchar a Tom gritando mientras terminaba de empacar su baúl para regresar a Hogwarts, y a Katie y Michael canturreando algo sobre el desayuno. Canuto aullaba como acompañamiento, y Sarah les pedía que hicieran silencio para que lo dejaran dormir… sin éxito.

James permaneció en la cama, sonriendo ante los sonidos de su familia. Definitivamente equilibraba los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, y sentía que valía la pena el esfuerzo para luchar por proteger ese tipo de vida.

Saltó de la cama sintiendo un poco rígido su hombro, lo que significaba que sus tendones y músculos estaban curándose; por fuera, la herida parecía haber sanado por completo.

Tomó una ducha con su mente fija en el ataque al Ministerio y en el soldado muggle. Una capa de invisibilidad lo había escondido de la vista de James y su falta de núcleo mágico previno que las protecciones mágicas lo detectaran; un truco bastante audaz e inteligente de parte de alguien. Si el muggle hubiera tenido un arma más potente, James hubiera muerto sin siquiera haberse enterado de que estaba bajo ataque; las balas eran infinitamente más difíciles de esquivar que las maldiciones.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Cillie haciendo panqueques para la familia, en honor al regreso de Tom al colegio, y a su mujer intentando darle de comer a los gemelos.

"Buenos días." Dijo James, recibiendo los saludos de su familia y las risotadas de sus dos pequeños hijos.

"Todo listo para el colegio?" Le preguntó a Tom, sentándose.

"Sí. Puedo llevar el Mapa este año?" Preguntó, con su tono de voz inocente.

Sarah lanzó un bufido de incredulidad y le contestó: "Claro que no! No necesitas ese tipo de cosas! Aún no comprendo por qué tu padre todavía lo conserva! Y tú ya has tenido demasiadas detenciones el año anterior!"

"Pero querida, es parte de la herencia de la familia!" Se quejó James.

Tom protestó. "Me atraparían menos veces si tuviera el mapa."

Sarah miró a su marido. "Si le das ese mapa, se acabaron los arándanos para ti!"

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ti." Le dijo James a su hijo.

"Maldición, siempre tienes que arruinar mis planes?"

Por un momento James creyó ver a Voldemort en vez de a su hijo. Cuántas veces le había gritado Voldemort casi lo mismo? Pero ahora no era por razones oscuras sino para seguir con sus bromas y sus travesuras.

James rió: Dumbledore tuvo, finalmente, razón. El amor había derrotado a Voldemort. No había nada de señor tenebroso en ese chico alegre, inteligente y bromista. Se había convertido de un señor oscuro a un Merodeador! Sirius estaría muy orgulloso, aunque aún quedaba algo pendiente.

Se inclinó y le susurró a su hijo: "El próximo verano comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de Animago."

"Qué sucede ahí? Qué están cuchicheando?" Cuestionó Sarah, sospechando y entrecerrando sus ojos.

James le dedicó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes. El Mapa seguirá conmigo."

Sarah frunció su ceño: esa promesa parecía demasiado buena, y significaba que estaba planeando algo, así que decidió distraerlo con una gran noticia.

Los gemelos ignoraron toda la conversación, felices en su mundo. Los pequeños de dos años podían hablar con normalidad pero habían desarrollado alguna clase de comunicación entre ellos que nadie podía comprender.

Sarah se aclaró la garganta y todos hicieron silencio. "Ya que Tom se está marchando, quisiera aprovechar para hacer un anuncio." Miró directamente a James. "Señor Evans, tengo el honor de informarle que volverá a ser padre en ocho meses. Y serán nuevamente gemelos."

Tom lanzó un grito de alegría mientras James permanecía sentado y aturdido. Sarah sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de su marido, hasta que éste reaccionó y fue a abrazarla.

"Cuándo… cómo…" Balbuceaba James.

"Te aseguro que sabes ambas respuestas!" Le dijo Sarah.

"Felicitaciones!" Siguió gritando Tom, exaltado. "Sigue así papá, y pronto tendré mi propio equipo de Quidditch!"

Una lechuza entró súbitamente a la cocina, cargando una edición de El Profeta que dejó caer sobre la mesa. El ave aterrizó al lado del periódico y extendió una pata para que le dieran el dinero. Sarah tomó las monedas de un frasco (que estaban reservadas para el pago diario del periódico mágico) y se las colocó en la diminuta bolsita de la pata. La lechuza lanzó un corto chillido al aire y salió aleteando hacia el exterior.

Sarah apenas posó sus ojos en la tapa y no pudo evitar gemir. Sin decir palabra, se lo pasó a su marido.

_**LOS MUGGLES EN GUERRA!**_

_**Temprano esta mañana el ejército muggle alemán cruzó la frontera con Polonia sorpresivamente. Las primeras victorias alemanas se hicieron escuchar justo antes del cierre de la presente edición.**_

_**Otros reportes recibidos indican que magos del Ministerio de Magia de Alemania atacaron el Ministerio polaco casi al mismo tiempo que sus contrapartes muggles. Los refugiados mágicos comenzaron a escapar hacia el punto de aparición internacional del Ministerio británico vía trasladores.**_

James bajó el periódico y miró a su esposa. La felicidad que reinaba en la cocina un par de minutos atrás prácticamente se había evaporado. "La guerra comenzó." Dijo con tristeza.

* * *

**N. del T.** = De nuevo, gracias especiales a todos los que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review. Ale: La historia no es mía ( s/3155057/1/Altered_Destinies), solo la estoy traduciendo. Septimaluna: lo que quiso decir el sombrero seleccionador (entre otras cosas) es que algunas cosas no cambian. Ya veremos cuáles son esas cosas… jejeje. Princesa Vampírica: no te sonrojes! :D


	14. Capítulo 14 Niebla de guerra

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Niebla de Guerra**

1 de Setiembre de 1939

James se escabulló en medio del caos reinante en el Ministerio. Los reporteros y los trabajadores mágicos llenaban el Atrio y la muchedumbre se hacía a un lado nerviosamente ante el paso de James, vestido con su túnica de inefable. Estaba furioso.

Notó a su paso que casi no habían quedado signos de la batalla librada allí la noche anterior, aunque a la fuente aún le faltaba un buen trozo.

"Por lo menos no hemos destruido la estatua esta vez." Pensó caminando rumbo a los elevadores.

Después de haber leído las noticias, James le pidió a Sarah que llevara a Tom al Expreso de Hogwarts; el muchacho se desilusionó pero entendió por qué su padre debía ir al Ministerio. El haberse perdido la despedida de Tom irritó a James. No podían haber esperado un día más?

Cinco minutos después estaba sentado en un salón del Ministerio junto a una docena de oficiales y personal del DALM y de la oficina de Cooperación Internacional. James, Abel y Charlie representaban al departamento de Misterios.

"Comencemos." Dijo Abel en su tono monótono de voz. "Brujas y magos, el mundo se ha vuelto loco el día de ayer. Por la noche una fuerza de asalto de Grindelwald ingresó a este mismísimo Ministerio y casi al mismo tiempo la Alemania muggle invadió Polonia."

Abel hizo una pausa y miró al salón. "No creo que alguien considere esto como una coincidencia." Luego miró a James. "Escuchemos el reporte de lo sucedido. Conde, por favor."

James asintió y dio un completo pormenor de los eventos durante diez minutos. Al terminar el salón se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos.

"Cuál era el objetivo?" Preguntó un oficial del DALM.

"Desconocido." Respondió. "El único sobreviviente se suicidó antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlo."

Abel frunció su ceño. "Las nuevas protecciones funcionaron perfectamente. La respuesta por parte del DALM fue deficiente. Ahora que la guerra está entre nosotros necesitaremos tomar medidas para mejorar nuestras defensas."

Charlie opinó: "Quizá por eso atacaron la noche anterior. Sabían que elevaríamos el nivel de alerta con la guerra desatada."

"Cierto. Hablaré de eso con el Ministro Nott. Creo que no pondrá reparos." Dijo Abel.

"Necesitamos incluir protecciones contra los muggles."

"Qué pueden hacernos esos muggles?" Vociferó alguien.

James se dio vuelta para buscar la fuente de la voz. Era un joven de cabello rubio y un gesto de soberbia en su rostro. "Genial, un Malfoy." Lo reconoció como Abraxas, el mismo al que había vencido en un duelo de exhibición de Hogwarts cuatro años atrás.

"Si hubiera prestado atención al reporte, sabría que Grindelwald utilizó un soldado muggle. Nuestras defensas solo se basan en amenazas mágicas." Dijo James en un tono neutro de voz.

Malfoy respondió con desagrado. "Solo quiere usar esa amenaza para cubrir su propia incompetencia. Nunca podría ocurrir eso con un mago decente!"

Antes de que James le contestara, Charlie intercedió: "El Conde es el mejor en combate mágico entre los inefables."

Abel agregó: "Sin dudas."

Charlie asintió: "Si el Conde dice algo sobre protecciones o combate, escúchelo. Tiene más experiencia en guerra que nadie!"

Malfoy golpeó la mesa con sus puños. "No necesitamos estupideces muggles corrompiendo nuestro mundo!" Los murmullos de aceptación perturbaron a James.

"Un simple encantamiento escudo puede detener una bala." Dijo James aguantando su temperamento. "Sin embargo requiere mucha energía. El mago típico puede detener unas cinco balas antes de quedar sin energía mágica. Un mago como el profesor Dumbledore puede aguantar unas diez veces eso."

"Las armas muggles no pueden disparar tan rápido." Aseguró Malfoy. "Un mago eficaz puede acabar con todos antes de que…"

James interrumpió con una risa sarcástica. "No tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Los muggles son mucho mejores que los magos para matarse a sí mismos. Esta guerra matará a millones. Hace tiempo que ya no usan mosquetes y lanzas."

"Cómo se atreve? Sabe usted quién soy? Haré que lo saquen a patadas de aquí!"

"Es suficiente!" Gritó Abel haciendo callar a todo el recinto. "Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy! Discutiremos las recomendaciones sobre la defensa del Ministerio más adelante."

Malfoy aún tenía ganas de mostrarse rebelde pero se contuvo; James solo asintió.

"Bien." Abel señaló a una bruja sentada por el medio de la mesa. "La señora Abercrome de la oficina de Cooperación Internacional es la encargada del monitoreo de la Europa Oriental. Presente su reporte por favor."

La bruja se levantó. "A las cinco de esta misma mañana, elementos del ejército muggle alemán invadieron Polonia. Los muggles polacos fueron tomados por sorpresa y están pobremente armados; los alemanes los derrotarán fácilmente."

"Nuestros informes indican que el pueblo mágico de Zbaszyn fue destruido por una fuerza combinada entre soldados muggles y el ejército Oscuro. Levantaron protecciones anti-aparición y solo unos pocos sobrevivientes pudieron usar trasladores o escobas para escapar." El salón se mantuvo en silencio.

La bruja continuó. "Tenemos reportes, además, de que el gobierno muggle de la Unión Soviética también se prepara para invadir. No hemos recibido noticias desde la frontera oriental polaca que confirme o rechace dicho movimiento. El Ministerio de Magia de Polonia ha comenzado a transferir parte de su personal y de su documentación a una locación de emergencia de Londres."

Charlie se inclinó hacia James y le susurró: "Entonces nos envían a sus burócratas mientras que los Aurores seguramente han muerto luchando."

"Qué hay de sus niños?" Preguntó un anciano.

"Por fortuna el colegio de magia de Gdansk no está cerca de las fronteras con Alemania o Unión Soviética. El colegio está en las afueras de la ciudad y tiene unos 350 alumnos, ya se han contactado con Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y otros colegios menores para colocar temporalmente a sus estudiantes."

James sabía que Francia caería rápidamente en la guerra. "Sugiero que la mayoría de ellos sean enviados a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Francia será el próximo campo de batalla."

La señora Abercrome arrugó su rostro, confundida. "Usted cree que los alemanes invadirán el oeste?"

"Recuerde lo que Grindelwald realmente quiere." Respondió James. "Polonia era parte del plan de Hitler, y ambos tienen a Inglaterra como objetivo principal, y deberán tomar Francia para ello. Cuantos más estudiantes recibamos ahora, menos problemática será la situación después."

Abel asintió. "Podemos hablar con el director Dippet y algunos pequeños colegios para que reciban a los estudiantes polacos."

"E incluyan a los de Francia y Holanda también." Añadió James.

"Seguro no cree que todo se pondrá tan mal! Las guerras muggles nunca nos han alcanzado!" Se quejó un oficial del Ministerio, shockeado.

James frunció su entrecejo. "Ésta no es una guerra muggle. Nos enfrentamos a algo nunca visto desde la caída del Imperio Romano. Las fuerzas mágicas y muggles se han unido en un único propósito." Malfoy lanzó un bufido de descrédito pero James lo ignoró. "Grindelwald es un mago tenebroso. Quiere conquistar Inglaterra de la misma forma que su contraparte Hitler. Trabajarán juntos para alcanzar sus objetivos."

"El mago tenebroso seguramente está utilizando a ese tonto muggle! Nunca aceptaría a esa escoria como compañero!" Graznó Malfoy.

"Puede tener razón." Dijo James.

Malfoy lo miró asombrado. "Está de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Es una posibilidad." Dijo abiertamente. "Pero debo preguntar: y qué? Si Grindelwald planea deshacerse de Hitler, no lo hará hasta que hayan conquistado Inglaterra. Y en ese caso no nos interesará más la situación, ya que seguramente estaremos muertos."

James escuchó los nuevos murmullos. Definitivamente la mayor parte del salón estaba repleta de fanáticos de la pureza de sangre. Hermione estaría escandalizada: el fanatismo de su época era mucho más llevadero que el de la Inglaterra mágica de los `30.

La reunión concluyó poco después. James sintió que la historia se repetía de manera extraña. Este ministerio trataba la guerra como tiempo después trataría a Voldemort: asumían arrogantemente la superioridad de la Inglaterra mágica ante las fuerzas mágicas y muggles. No era la primera vez que James deseaba que la asignatura de Historia de la Magia cubriera algo más que las rebeliones de los duendes; le urgía saber cómo había resistido el Ministerio a las fuerzas de Grindelwald en su línea de tiempo.

"Conociendo el Ministerio, cualquier cosa que hubiéramos estudiado de la historia probablemente sea solo propaganda ministerial." Pensaba preocupado y fastidiado mientras se marchaba del salón.

El Ministro reclamó la presencia de James esa misma tarde. La mañana había transcurrido entre reuniones y monitoreo de los reportes que llegaban a cada rato de las fuentes europeas. El ministro polaco quiso quedarse en Polonia pero envió a su secretario a Inglaterra junto a una gran cantidad de refugiados mágicos.

Los oficiales del ministerio polaco de magia se hallaban en un profundo stress. En un sólo día habían pasado a ser refugiados en Inglaterra, y sus familias o bien aún no habían llegado o estaban instaladas en tiendas en el estadio del Chudley Cannons.

James entró al salón de conferencias del Ministerio y su estómago se dio vuelta al ver a Abraxas Malfoy sentado junto al Ministro, sonriéndole sarcásticamente. Otros cinco sujetos estaban sentados a la misma mesa, y pudo reconocer a Mallica Malfoy, Zebedee Longbottom (que no se parecía en nada a Neville), Thomas Potter, Arcturus Black y Calicus Flint. James se preocupó detrás de su encantamiento de inefable: un amigo, dos posibles neutrales y cuatro probables rostros hostiles. No sería una cómoda reunión.

"Pero Thomas no sabe nada de mi rol como inefable, y no me reconocerá." Razonó; dedujo que no sería necesariamente un rostro amigable entonces, genial.

"Pase, Conde." Saludó Nott.

James se sentó en un extremo de la mesa. "En qué puedo ayudarlo Ministro?"

"Siento llamarlo cuando está usted tan ocupado con la crisis en Polonia." Comentó con un dejo de cinismo en su tono de voz.

"No es nada." Dijo James.

"Estos caballeros representan al Wizengamot. Hemos tenido algunas charlas respecto al rol de los inefables en esta crisis, y algunos de ellos están preocupados de que un departamento tan secreto como el de Misterios esté obteniendo tanto poder."

"Debería estar el señor Abel aquí en esta reunión?" Preguntó James.

Mallica le contestó, con desprecio. "Es usted en quien no confiamos. Es usted obviamente un amante de los sangre sucia!"

"Odio realmente ese término, señor." Suspiró James. "He tenido mis problemas con muggles, al igual que con algunos magos de sangre pura. Ambos pueden llegar a ser igualmente despreciables."

El rostro de Thomas parecía reflejar algo de diversión, aunque el resto seguramente contenían su disgusto por el comentario.

"Ministro, es exactamente a lo que me refería respecto a su actitud!" Vociferó Abraxas. James se percató de que Lucius era mucho más tranquilo cuando se enfrentaba a su oponente. Aparentemente Draco había heredado los genes de su abuelo. "Este tonto piensa que los muggles pueden herir magos!"

James miró al joven Malfoy. "El señor Malfoy cometió un error al menospreciar las capacidades muggles. Solo quise corregir ese error."

Mallica golpeó la mesa. Parecía un gesto propio de él. "Un muggle nunca podría herir a un mago preparado!"

James ahora miró al Ministro Nott. "Puedo hacer una demostración?"

"A qué se refiere?" Preguntó Nott.

James se dirigió al hasta ahora silencioso Flint. "Señor, puede usted conjurar una mesa y un vaso en aquel rincón del salón?" Luego de que el Ministro accediera, Flint conjuró los objetos.

"Señor Ministro, he informado esta mañana que un mago promedio puede detener hasta cinco balas muggles con un encantamiento escudo. El señor Malfoy cree que un muggle no es capaz de disparar tantas veces en un corto tiempo como para hacer inservible el encantamiento escudo."

"Y lo mantengo!" Clamó Mallica.

James sacó una pistola del interior de su túnica y la apoyó contra la mesa, a la vista de todos. "Es una Colt M1911A1. Es norteamericana, de uso corriente en el ejército. El señor Malfoy conjurará un encantamiento escudo en el vaso de la mesa. Si puede sostenerlo por treinta segundos, me daré por vencido y le daré la razón."

Los Malfoy se miraron como si la Navidad hubiera llegado. El Ministro parecía dubitativo al igual que el resto; Thomas, en cambio, parecía estar pasándola en grande. Sólo le faltaba aplaudir de felicidad.

"Proceda." Dijo el Ministro Nott.

"Adelante." Dijo James. Abraxas sacó su varita y conjuró el escudo mágico en el vaso con displicencia.

"Señor Potter, puede tomarnos el tiempo?" Pidió James; Thomas aceptó.

James tomó la pistola y disparó algunas veces al escudo. Las estampidas resonaron por el salón fuertemente, y luego seis veces más ante sendos disparos. El séptimo disparo destrozó el vaso, ocasionando miradas sorprendidas entre los presentes.

James colocó el seguro de la pistola, vació el cargador y lo recargó con un nuevo cartucho de balas. "Ahora estoy listo nuevamente para disparar ocho balas más."

"Por qué tiene usted esa cosa?" Gritó Longbottom.

James se encogió de hombros. "Me han asignado misiones en Alemania y España en los últimos dos años. No estaba autorizado a utilizar magia con muggles a mi alrededor."

"Qué?" Gritó de nuevo.

James sonrió al percatarse de que los asistentes estaban parcialmente sordos. Con su varita efectuó un encantamiento sanador para todos. "Perdón, les tendría que haber pedido que utilizaran un encantamiento de protección auditiva antes de comenzar a disparar."

"Mis oídos aún me duelen, pero creo que comprendimos el punto." Dijo Thomas. Flint y Longbottom asintieron, aunque los Malfoy lucían shockeados.

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que un arma muggle pudiera hacer eso." Admitió Nott.

James sonrió con sarcasmo. "Ésta es una de las armas menos poderosas con las que cuentan los ejércitos actuales. Tienen armas llamadas ametralladoras, capaces de disparar quinientas balas en un minuto. Un escudo mágico no podría soportar ni diez segundos."

"Ministro, la cuestión, objetada por los Malfoy, era que el Ministerio tiene que estar preparado por si Grindelwald envía soldados muggles. Me han disparado la noche anterior porque no estábamos preparados para esa situación. Y no es algo hipotético: ya lo han hecho." Explicó James.

Se tomó una pausa y miró a los presentes. "Y en lo concerniente en no confiar en mi, pueden ustedes tener mi renuncia cuando me lo soliciten. Había llegado a Hogsmeade buscando paz y tranquilidad, y fue el señor Abel quien me insistió en involucrarme debido a mi experiencia."

"Caballeros, no soy político. No busco posiciones políticas. He luchado contra magos oscuros por mucho tiempo y pueden contar con mi experiencia el tiempo que consideren necesario. Si consideran que no soy necesario, renunciaré y volveré a mi retiro." Esperó unos segundos y agregó. "Fuera de Inglaterra."

"Los inefables lo han reclutado?" Preguntó Thomas.

"Desde un punto de vista."

Nott dijo, seco: "Comprendo lo que ha querido demostrarnos. No apruebo sus métodos pero fueron efectivos."

"Ministro!" Protestó Abraxas.

Nott levantó su mano pidiendo silencio. "Conde, nos ha provisto de invaluables consejos en el pasado. Sin embargo, comprendo las preocupaciones de los demás en cuanto a que usted se vuelva más poderoso. Espero lo entienda."

James asintió silenciosamente.

"Gracias." Nott hizo una pausa, refregándose sus manos en sus ojos a modo de cansancio. "Crearemos un nuevo puesto para esta guerra: Alguacil de la Defensa, responsable de la coordinación de nuestras defensas y de detener a Grindelwald."

"Ministro, no puede usted considerar a este hombre para ese puesto!" Protestó Flint señalando a James.

"No, creo que el Conde será más útil en el campo de batalla. No se ofenda, Conde, pero si lo pongo a cargo nos quedaremos sin burócratas."

"Sí, suelo ser un poco impaciente." Dijo James, sonriendo.

"Como miembro del Wizengamot, Thomas, aceptaría usted el puesto?" Preguntó Nott.

Thomas se sorprendió ante la oferta. "Por qué me elegiría a mi, Theodore?"

Nott se encogió de hombros. "Política. Representa al segundo bloque más importante del Wizengamot y necesito mantener estable el Ministerio. Además, creo que es idóneo para el puesto."

"Acepto." Dijo el abuelo de James; éste sabía que aceptaría. Al fin y al cabo es un Potter, y los Potter siempre han tenido ese estigma de querer salvar a todos.

"Bien, comenzará inmediatamente y lo anunciaré a los jefes de los departamentos." Dijo Nott, y mirando a los demás agregó: "Hemos concluido por el momento. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Gracias." Se levantó, indicando que todos debían marcharse.

Una mano en el hombro detuvo a James de salir del salón con el resto.

"Quédese un minuto, por favor." Pidió Thomas, parado al lado del Ministro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y los tres quedaron solos, Nott dijo: "Usted no le cae bien a los Black y a los Malfoy, Conde, y se opondrán a cualquier propuesta que usted haga. Tienen mucho poder político, social y económico para que sean ignorados."

"Comprendo, Ministro."

Thomas frunció su ceño. "Abel me ha dicho que usted es su mejor agente. No quisiera enviarlo al campo de batalla pero necesito que sea mis ojos y mis oídos allí: una especie de solucionador de problemas con movilidad propia."

"Puedo hacer eso, señor Potter." Dijo James.

"Un último tema, Conde. Estamos confiando mucho en usted, sería útil para nosotros si nos dice quién es." Agregó Nott.

James se quedó callado unos instantes. Luego dijo: "Necesitaré que hagan un Juramento Mágico."

"No le diremos a nadie." Dijo Nott en desaprobación.

"No espero que lo hagan, señor. Pero pueden utilizar la _Legilimancia_ o el _Veritaserum_ y forzarlos a que revelen mi identidad. El Ejército Oscuro ya tiene un expediente sobre mí, y no quiero que mi verdadero nombre se relacione."

El Ministro y Thomas compartieron una mirada; James comprendió.

"Sus familias no están en peligro. Sin embargo, las reglas son diferentes en mi mundo."

"Tomaremos el Juramento." Accedió el Ministro de mala gana.

James conjuró una serie de encantamientos de privacidad en el salón. Nott y Potter llevaron a cabo el procedimiento del juramento, y luego fue el turno de James.

Se dio vuelta y desactivó sus encantamientos que ocultaban sus rasgos y distorsionaban su voz. Se volvió hacia ellos y se bajó la capucha.

Se alegró de mantener el encantamiento de envejecimiento en su rostro. Evitaría que el Ministro se volviera loco al ver que un muchacho de 18 años era un inefable.

"Hola, Thomas." Dijo.

"James!" Murmuró Potter en shock.

El Minstro miró sorprendido a Thomas. "Conoce a este hombre?"

Thomas asintió: "Es James Evans."

Ahora era el Ministro el que estaba shockeado. "James Evans? El mismo de la Fundación Fénix?"

James hizo una reverencia. "El mismo, Ministro. Le dije que su hijo estaría a salvo en mi casa."

James contuvo la risa al ver lo asombrados que estaban los dos magos. Nott se sentó lentamente en su silla y lo miró pensativo.

"El Departamento de Misterios ha financiado a la Fundación Fénix para encubrirlo?"

James negó con su cabeza. "No. Le he dicho la verdad, me mudé a Hogsmeade después de años de lucha contra un señor tenebroso. La Fundación fue establecida con mi propio dinero para ayudar a los huérfanos como mi hijo o como yo mismo. El departamento de Misterios me reclutó para ayudarlos a rescatar a los Aurores capturados en Alemania."

"Usted fue parte de la fuerza de rescate?" Preguntó Nott.

"Sí, y cuando los líderes del grupo fueron asesinados tomé el mando."

El Ministro asintió y luego sonrió. "Con razón los Aurores no han podido recabar información sobre su vida."

"Las protecciones en la Fundación y en mi casa fueron activadas antes de que me uniera a los inefables. Me gusta mi privacidad, y mi experiencia me hizo un poco paranoico." Explicó James.

"James, quiero que seas cauteloso. Si algo te sucede bajo mi puesto Elizabeth no me dejará volver a mi casa. Ni hablar de lo que Sarah y los niños me harían." Dijo Thomas.

"Excelente!" Dijo Nott sonriendo. "Veo que podrán complementarse perfectamente bien entre ustedes dos."

3 de Setiembre de 1939

"Los gobiernos muggles de Inglaterra y Francia le declararán la guerra a Alemania en una hora."

James levantó su vista del papeleo del escritorio para mirar al autor de la frase, parado en la puerta de su oficina. "Necesito ir a Hogwarts. El jefe del departamento de educación mágica del Ministerio polaco se reunirá con Dippet y Albus. Vienes?" Preguntó Thomas.

"Excelente." Dijo James, deshaciéndose del horrible informe que estaba leyendo. "Voy donde sea con tal de salir de este manicomio."

Un corto tiempo después James y su abuelo se aparecían justo fuera de las protecciones del castillo. No pudieron usar la red floo ya que estaba congestionada trasladando refugiados desde Polonia o ingleses que volvían a su patria por la guerra en el continente. Y un breve momento después (les llevó más tiempo caminar desde la entrada del castillo hasta el vestíbulo principal que aparecerse desde Londres) entraban en el despacho del director. James levantó su mano para golpear la puerta y así anunciarse pero el grito de "Pasen!" del director le volvió a ganar.

Luego de los saludos pertinentes, James vio al director en su escritorio y a Albus, Madam Catchbottom y otro mago desconocido sentados en cómodas sillas.

"Algún día descubriré cómo es posible que el director siempre sepa quién está detrás de la puerta." Dijo James acercándose al grupo.

Dippet sonrió: "Hasta el departamento de Misterios tiene que tener alguna pregunta sin respuesta. Les presento al señor Karol Mikolajow del Ministerio de Polonia. Y ellos son el señor Thomas Potter, nuestro nuevo Alguacil de Defensa, y el Conde, su subalterno."

"Karol, por favor llámeme Thomas. Mi amigo es solo el Conde; le gusta jugar a ser misterioso."

"Hemos escuchado del Conde, sobre todo por lo de Dachau y Berlín." Comentó Karol.

"Cómo se enteró de lo de Berlín?" Cuestionó James un poco sorprendido.

"Su operación se cruzó con una nuestra. Un equipo secundario de ustedes tropezó con una protección mágica y nuestro grupo al analizar la brecha descubrió su nombre en clave; de más está decir que no dejaron ni un solo rastro."

James asintió, pero tendría que recordar mencionarle a Caín sobre esa brecha de seguridad.

Dippet se aclaró la garganta. "Estamos aquí para discutir el flujo de estudiantes polacos hacia Hogwarts en las próximas dos semanas. Madam Catchbottom recibirá algunos en la Fundación Fénix, la cual preside."

"De cuántos alumnos estamos hablando, Karol?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"250 de Gdansk, de los cuales la mitad se repartirán entre Beaubaxtons y el colegio Rasputín en Russia. La otra mitad, esperamos, vendrá aquí." Dijo el oficial del ministerio polaco.

"Deberemos planificar el ingreso de estudiantes de otros países." Dijo Albus, mirando a James. "Grindelwald y Hitler no se detendrán en Polonia."

"Seguramente las fuerzas muggles francesas detendrán el avance alemán." Opinó Catchbottom.

"No lo creo. Las fuerzas muggles francesas no están preparadas, las mágicas menos aún." Explicó James. "Tampoco Inglaterra, pero el Canal de la Mancha nos da un poco más de tiempo para prepararnos."

"Estarán seguros nuestros niños aquí?" Preguntó Karol.

"Pienso que sí. Hogwarts está lejos de cualquier objetivo muggle y las protecciones del castillo son las más fuertes junto al Ministerio y Gringott´s. La Fundación también está preparada, incluso con protecciones anti-bombas."

"Lo está?" Preguntó sorprendida Catchbottom.

"El señor Evans las ha activado un tiempo atrás." Contestó James, el Conde. "Estamos intentando convencerlo de usar esas protecciones en el callejón Diagonal y otros sitios mágicos de Londres."

"James nunca dijo nada." Replicó Catchbottom en un tono distraído de voz.

"Supongo que creyó que nunca iba a necesitar esas protecciones." Adujo Thomas.

James se recreó un poco siendo él mismo el tema de la conversación, pero cambió de tema. "Está Hogwarts en condiciones de albergar a esta cantidad extra de alumnos?"

"Actualmente hay 420 alumnos en el castillo, unos 60 por año. El colegio ha albergado alguna vez hasta 800 alumnos." Estableció Dippet.

James se sorprendió al escuchar eso. En sus tiempos había la mitad de alumnos, y contaba sólo ocho Gryffindors y diez Hufflepuffs de su mismo año. Tom y sus compañeros de Slytherin suman once, y es la casa de menos alumnos.

Maldijo para sus adentros al profesor Binns, al Ministerio y a los de sangre pura. En la línea de tiempo de Harry Potter la primer guerra contra Voldemort redujo la población mágica a la mitad. Incluso muchos años de esas grandes pérdidas de población, el castillo apenas llegaba a la mitad de su capacidad en 1939; con razón los estudiantes siempre encontraban aulas vacías y corredores despoblados para sus travesuras! La población mágica ya estaba en aparente declive cuando Voldemort apareció por primera vez, pero Binns solo hablaba de las rebeliones de los duendes y el Ministerio y los de sangre pura ignoraron por completo ese declive.

"Tenemos aproximadamente la misma cantidad de alumnos en la Fundación de edad pre-Hogwarts, la mitad de ellos son squibs o niños que no asistirán al colegio por distintas razones." Agregó Catchbottom.

"Pueden albergar más estudiantes?" Preguntó Thomas.

"20 como mucho."

"Podríamos establecer un segundo colegio en una zona segura, como Gales." Sugirió James.

"Por qué Gales?" Preguntó Thomas nuevamente.

"Porque está lejos de los objetivos muggles, y fuera de Inglaterra."

"Poseo un campo de caza cerca de un pueblo llamado Valle de Godric. Es tan aislado como Hogsmeade. Podemos utilizar esos terrenos." Dijo Thomas.

Albus sonrió: "Excelente idea!"

Karol también sonrió: "Aprecio sus esfuerzos con siceridad. Los profesores de Gdansk estarán disponibles para enseñar aquí; supongo que ya habrán llegado a Inglaterra."

29 de Setiembre de 1939

El atardecer encontró a James entrando a una oscura taberna de Hogsmeade. Thomas, Albus y Karol Mikolajow estaban dentro, sentados en una mesa de Cabeza de Puerco, sin rastros de felicidad en sus rostros.

Diecisiete días después de la invasión nazi a Polonia, el ejército soviético avanzó desde el otro flanco. Se creyó en un principio que estaban ayudando a los polacos, pero la teoría fue brutalmente desechada.

El gobierno muggle polaco solo pudo contener el avance de los enemigos en dos frentes por 10 días, y sus pobres fuerzas armadas lucharon valientemente para permitir que parte de la población pudiera escapar. Su homónimo mágico sufrió de la misma forma. Las fuerzas de Grindelwald utilizaron trasladores para poder atacar objetivos rápidamente: solo una semana después de la invasión, un oscuro y potente ritual destruyó el edificio del Ministerio, matando al ministro de magia polaco y buena parte del personal. Karol era, ahora, el segundo del ranking entre los oficiales ministeriales.

Los estudiantes de Gdansk fueron evacuados hacia Hogwarts y la nueva escuela de Gales. Apenas la mitad de los niños que aún no asistían a Gdansk pudieron salir del país.

"Es oficial. Los soviéticos y los Nazis se dividieron Polonia. Parece que tenían un acuerdo antes del conflicto." Dijo James

"Siéntese, Conde, mientras bebemos por mi país!" Vociferó Karol, señalando uno de los tantos vasos de whisky de fuego sobre la mesa.

James ignoró la invitación. Conjuró un encantamiento de privacidad y continuó: "Hemos recibido un mensaje de sus inefables. Perdieron casi la mitad de sus hombres en el ataque a su Ministerio, y los que quedan están ocultos en un sitio seguro."

"Son buenas noticias. Mantendrán ocupados a los invasores." Dijo Karol.

"También nos han enviado información de un muggle alemán al que están apoyando en un intento de asesinato a Hitler." Agregó James.

"Están trabajando con un muggle?" Preguntó Thomas.

James asintió. "Sí pero el sujeto no sabe nada. Los inefables polacos están cubriéndolo de que no sea detectado por el Ejército Oscuro. No podemos involucrarnos directamente pero intentaremos darle la máxima protección mágica."

"Cómo?"

"Si usamos magia en él o en la bomba, las protecciones mágicas de Grindelwald lo detectarán. Nuestra mejor opción es asegurarnos de que tenga su chance." Dijo James. "Se llama George Elser, planea realizar el atentado el ocho de Noviembre en Berlín, durante un discurso."

Albus se mostró triste. "No me agrada la idea de matar a alguien, pero supongo que tenemos que brindar por ese bravo hombre y su intento de detener a la oscuridad." Luego de que brindaron, le preguntó a James: "Crees que tiene oportunidad?"

James comprendió lo que su antiguo (o futuro?) director quiso decir. "Hay que aferrarnos a cualquier oportunidad. Creo que ese sujeto lo intentaría de cualquier forma, por más que supiera que es imposible. He estado en sus zapatos. A veces se gana, otras se sobrevive, pero siempre hay que intentarlo."

Albus y Thomas comprendieron. Sabían la historia de Harry Potter y de su lucha contra Voldemort, una lucha que parecía imposible.

James tomó un sorbo de whisky y se levantó para marcharse. Al pasar por el mostrador de la taberna le dijo al cantinero: "Aberforth, asegúrate de que el viejo llegue a salvo al castillo."

El cantinero gruñó sin comprender, viendo al inefable irse de la taberna con una fuerte sensación de deja-vu.

Caminó hacia su casa. Ya era de noche y el clima estaba agradable; una típica noche de setiembre escocesa. Parecía imposible pensar en la guerra desatada, bajo tantas estrellas de esa bella y tranquila noche.

Llegó a su casa y se quitó su túnica de inefable antes de entrar; Sarah sabía algo sobre su _otro_ trabajo, pero no quería que se enterara del todo.

"Buenas noches!" Saludó su esposa, mientras James entraba a la casa. "La cena está casi lista."

"Esperaba perderme la cena esta noche. Supuse que los gemelos y tú ya habían cenado." Le dijo confundido.

"Vamos a la mesa así te cuento sobre mi día." Le dijo, abrazándolo y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hacia el comedor. James se alegró: luego de un día cargado de malas noticias y de tener que lidiar con los idiotas engreídos del Ministerio, escuchar sobre los problemas diarios de San Mungo le daría perspectiva.

Un largo rato después, se acostaba en la cama pasando sus brazos alrededor de Sarah. Nunca había disfrutado dormir: jamás pudo dormir decentemente bajo la escalera de la casa de sus tíos y su sueño en sus épocas de Hogwarts solían transformarse en pesadillas y visiones de la mente de Voldemort. Luego de que la guerra acabase, pasó meses despertándose sobresaltado o llorando, angustiado por todo lo que había vivido.

Ahora, en el tiempo que llevaba junto a Sarah, descubrió que adoraba dormir. Y hacerlo abrazado a su mujer parecía curarlo de formas que ninguna poción o encantamiento podía.

En esa comodidad y paz absoluta que James sentía, se durmió rápidamente. Sin embargo, su sueño esta vez lo despertó sobresaltado: era Tom, que gritaba por James a la distancia.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a escuchar la voz de su hijo llamándolo. Rápidamente saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta del armario. En la parte interna de la misma había un espejo redondo y la cara de Tom estaba allí.

"Tom! Qué ocurre?"

"Papá! Algo está ocurriendo aquí! Sonó la alarma y las puertas se bloquearon. Ni siquiera puedo abrir la puerta de mi habitación con pársel!"

"Voy en camino. Quédate allí y hagan una barricada en la puerta."

"Ok, apúrate por favor!"

Fue a despertar a su esposa. "Llama a los Aurores, diles que envíen refuerzos a Hogwarts. Te preguntarán por la clave: es colacuerno."

Sarah aún parecía dormida pero preocupada a la vez. "Ten cuidado, asegúrate de que Tom esté bien." Luego lo besó antes de que saliera corriendo.

Tomó su túnica de inefable, sus varitas y corrió a la puerta, pero allí esperaba Canuto, parado y listo para ir con él.

"Ya sabes que algo anda mal, cierto?" Le dijo al perro. "Lo sé, pero debes quedarte en casa, cuida a Sarah y los niños." Canuto gimió de la desilusión y bajó su cola.

"Lleva a Canuto contigo, James." Dijo Sarah llegando a la puerta.

"Pero tú y…"

"Tú serás el que esté en peligro! Ahora váyanse de una vez!"

James y Canuto salieron presurosos de la casa, y mirando a su alrededor para constatar de que no había ningún curioso a esa hora de la noche adoptó su forma de lobo. El enorme perro negro y el lobo gris plata atravesaron el pueblo rápidamente, casi invisibles en la noche.

Llegaron al sitio en donde plantarían el sauce boxeador muchos años después, y desde allí pudo escuchar los sonidos de un combate mágico; los dos caninos aceleraron su paso.

Pasaron al lado del cuerpo de un Auror tendido en el suelo. El lobo se detuvo para olfatearlo: no había olor a sangre, sino a muerte. Lo habían matado con la maldición Avada Kedavra. En un instante se lanzó a correr, tras Canuto.

Lo alcanzó justo antes de llegar a la entrada al castillo, y entraron rumbo al Vestíbulo pausando su carrera, con cautela ante los sonidos de los hechizos que ahora se escuchaban más fuertes. James, valiéndose del excelente olfato del lobo, siguió un extraño rastro seguido de Canuto unos pasos atrás. Subieron las escaleras principales hasta el segundo piso y el rastro los llevó hacia el despacho del director.

James se detuvo. Distinguió a cuatro hombres frente a la Gárgola de la entrada al despacho, a cuyos pies yacían tres Aurores. Justamente la cantidad de Aurores que habían sido asignados a proteger el colegio. Dos de los sujetos sostenían armas muggles y los otros dos vestían túnicas del Ejército Oscuro.

Uno de los que estaba armado disparó repentinamente a la Gárgola, haciendo volar trozos de piedra por el aire; un par más de esos disparos terminarían por destruirla.

Canuto gruñó furioso, se lanzó directamente hacia los que estaban armados y arrojó a uno de ellos con una violencia asombrosa; James se perdió parte del ataque ya que cambió a su forma humana y atacó a los dos magos.

Se tuvo que arrojar al piso y rodar ante una maldición verde que iba a impactarlo, y desde el mismo piso arrojó un _Reducto_ y en seguida dos maldiciones más. El mago absorbió los dos primeros con su escudo pero el tercero traspasó su defensa y golpeó su hombro; el mago oscuro cayó al piso sin uno de sus brazos.

James vio la seguidilla de sus hechizos de reojo, ya que había enfocado su atención en el mago restante. Pero éste no contraatacó, y en vez de eso se mantuvo quieto, en posición de combate.

"Impresionante. Es tan inusual poder apreciar a un buen luchador."

La voz fue apenas aguda y con un leve acento alemán; el mago restante era en realidad una bruja.

"Me alegra que haya disfrutado del show. Su amigo no opina lo mismo." Comentó James.

La bruja del Ejército Oscuro sonrió levemente. "Seguro que no. Me llamo Christina. No esperábamos que respondiera tan pronto. De nuevo, estoy impresionada."

James no le dijo que había sido alertado por un muchacho de segundo año y su espejo mágico.

"Puedo saber su nombre? Me gusta saber el nombre de mis oponentes."

"Soy el Conde." Dijo James.

"El Conde? Es un honor! El mejor de los inefables ingleses. Lamentablemente debo marcharme ahora, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver más adelante." Pronunció la bruja, en un tono de voz entre sarcástico y serio que casi hizo reír a James; era como escuchar a una Bellatrix sana mentalmente.

"No puedo dejarla ir." Dijo, con voz neutra.

"El hijo del Ministro es un estudiante aquí, y algunos de mis… amigos… lo están buscando. Y cómo piensa usted detenerme, mi querido Conde? Le aseguro que no seré tan fácil como ese tonto." Dijo, señalando al mago que aún sangraba mortalmente.

James le creyó. Su pose y su plática casual en medio de una situación de combate la mostraban experta y con confianza en sí misma, pero la lucha podría llevar mucho tiempo. Proteger a los estudiantes (sobre todo a los de segundo año de Slytherin) se había vuelto su máxima prioridad.

"Tengo su palabra que se marchará de aquí y volverá a Alemania?"

La bruja hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Lo juro. Esperaré ansiosa la chance de pelear con usted en el futuro. Me gustan los retos."

Luego de sus palabras, sacó un traslador de su túnica y lo activó. James conjuró un encantamiento radar mágico para asegurarse de que realmente se había ido; no quedó ni un rastro de ella.

Volteó en la oscuridad y vio a Canuto acercándose a él al trote. Con su varita aturdió a los dos muggles que aún estaban postrados en mal estado en el piso y al mago. Estaba moribundo y aún sangraba, por lo que ejecutó un encantamiento para detener la hemorragia de su brazo; lo quería vivo, pero el mago oscuro necesitaba atención médica para sobrevivir la noche.

"Ve a buscar a Tommy, muchacho! Vamos!"

Canuto, ante la orden de su dueño, se lanzó a correr por el pasillo. Se convirtió nuevamente en lobo y lo siguió a toda prisa. Tenía que asegurarse de que Tom estaba a salvo.

* * *

**N. del T.** = Subiré las traducciones a medida que las corrija. Es decir, luego de finalizar de traducir un capítulo (son capítulos largos, y son muchos!) siempre quedan cosas para corregir...


	15. Capítulo 15 El Frente de Hogwarts

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**N/A: Advertencia:** La última parte de este capítulo contiene una escena de combate que puede ofender a algunos lectores. Si la lucha del capítulo 9 ha sido ofensiva para algunas, por favor dejen de leer cuando Canuto (el perro) entra a la habitación.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – El Frente de Hogwarts**

1 de Setiembre de 1939

Tom salió del taxi confundido: excitado por regresar al colegio con sus amigos justo el día en que la guerra comenzaba. Sabía que su padre estaría profundamente envuelto en el conflicto y diría que estaría a salvo en el escritorio de su oficina, pero lo conocía.

Conocía esa extraña manía de su padre de salvar a las personas; de hecho, le debía la vida por ello. Al contrario de los supuestos, que uno nunca saben si son correctos o no, a Tom le resultaba muy extraño saber con total certeza qué hubiera sido de él si su padre no lo hubiera salvado del orfanato. Intentaba no pensar en las muertes y sufrimiento que él mismo hubiera causado. De alguna forma, saber que hubiera asesinado al futuro hijo de su abuelo adoptivo Thomas le dolía al extremo.

James Evans hacía confundir a su hijo. Harry Potter perdió a sus padres, amigos, profesores y muchos más antes de derrotar a Voldemort. Admitió que su misión al regresar en el tiempo era matar a Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort, pero terminó adoptándolo. Tom sabía que su padre lo amaba y él amaba a su padre, pero no podía evitar sentir confusión: cómo podía su padre amar al que en un futuro hubiese matado a todos los que conocía y quería?

Tom ya conocía la historia que llevó a su nacimiento, y lo enfurecía. Su madre había engañado a su padre, y su padre terminó ignorando la existencia de su hijo. Podía comprender la desesperación, el dolor y el miedo que hizo que sus padres se comportaran así. Pero aún de esa forma acabó odiándolos, y a los Gaunt aún más.

Era un bebé inocente cuando fue abandonado en el orfanato, y terminó pagando por las culpas y las irresponsabilidades de otros. Intentaba controlar el odio hacia su familia biológica solo por su padre adoptivo.

James le había contado sobre su vida, el haber perdido a sus padres, el haber vivido horriblemente en la casa de sus tíos, y el haber tenido que enfrentarse con Voldemort muchas veces. Tenía más razones que él para sentir odio, pero aún así, en vez de ver al futuro mago tenebroso y asesino de todo lo que Harry conocía, James vio a una persona completamente diferente.

Pero Tom no estaba seguro de ello. Podía sentir el odio dentro de él y no podía perdonar a los que lo habían lastimado tanto. Quizá era algo Slytherin, pero no podía verse como un héroe, como su padre. Y ahora se había marchado nuevamente, para pelear por Inglaterra.

Algunas veces temía ceder a la tentación y seguir el camino de Voldemort en lugar del de Harry Potter. Temía, y mucho, que estuviera maldito de alguna manera, predestinado para volverse oscuro.

"Vamos Tom! Perderás el tren!"

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Ya voy!" Dijo, tomando su baúl de la parte trasera del taxi muggle y poniéndolo sobre un carro porta-equipaje. Sarah lo esperaba con los gemelos en sus brazos.

Tom siguió a su madre por entre la muchedumbre, y tuvo que sonreír ante los comentarios que los gemelos recibían de la gente. Los hermanos eran una mezcla de James y Sarah: Michael tenía el cabello de su padre y un ojo de cada color, y Katie era rubia y de ojos verdes. Eran definitivamente unos niños hermosos en su opinión (aunque nunca jamás lo admitiría frente a sus compañeros!)

Al alcanzar la entrada a la plataforma 9 ¾ Sarah miró a su alrededor, y notó que algunos hombres muggles miraban a su madre; Tom tenía que reconocer que era una mujer muy atractiva (y tampoco lo diría frente a sus compañeros!). Suspirando de impaciencia, sacó un anillo que le había regalado James y se lo puso en un dedo.

Su madre contuvo la risa. Los sujetos que la miraban ahora parecían distraídos y volvieron sus miradas a otras cosas. James le había dicho que había comprado el anillo en una tienda de bromas de dos hermanos gemelos durante su línea de tiempo, aunque no le mencionó sus nombres. Sarah reconocía que poner un encantamiento de distracción en un anillo que utilizaba la energía mágica del que se lo ponía era brillante. Seguramente tuvieron las mejores notas de sus clases y terminaron el colegio sin problemas.

Al entrar a la plataforma mágica, Tom sonrió al ver al Expreso de Hogwarts estacionado. Aunque fueran tiempos de guerra la imagen transmitía diversión y aventuras. De mejor humor, Tom comenzó a buscar a sus amigos por la plataforma.

Sarah notó la sonrisa de su hijo, y recordó al maltrecho pequeño que ingresó a San Mungo tantos años atrás y que conquistó su corazón casi inmediatamente. Casi, porque James estaba con Tommy y no supo quién de los dos le había agradado más. Sarah sonrió con picardía: al fin y al cabo se había quedado con los dos.

Aprendió, a medida que los conoció mejor en el hospital, que ambos habían sido heridos más o menos de la misma manera. Ambos traumatizados por sus horribles infancias, aunque el caso de James era peor ya que contaba con 18 años de ello, contra los 8 de Tommy. Le había costado mucho tiempo (y mucho trabajo) hacerlos sentir mejor y transformarlos en personas felices.

Un par de voces femeninas sonaron en la plataforma. "Tommy!"

"Aquí está tu fan club." Le susurró Sarah, viendo a Xurana y Mary Greengrass saludar desde dentro del tren, asomadas por una ventanilla.

"Mamá!" Protestó Tom, visiblemente colorado.

Las chicas lo confundían y no quería aceptarlo. Ellas dos, junto a Nott, eran sus amigos más cercanos pero últimamente había sentido cosas realmente confusas. Estaba seguro que su padre lo entendería.

"No puedo esperar a que los gemelos crezcan y los otros nazcan. Así estarás ocupada lo suficiente como para que no notes esa clase de cosas!" Volvió a protestar.

La sonrisa de Sarah creció aún más. "Siempre notaré a las chicas que pululan alrededor de mi propio hijo!"

Un rato después el baúl de Tom ya estaba dentro del Expreso, y luego recibió un abrazo y un beso de su madre. "Sé bueno." Le dijo ella.

"Sí, pero dile a papá lo mismo." Le retrucó Tom a modo de broma.

"Son casi iguales ustedes dos, no es justo para esta pobre madre."

Tom rió, mientras Katie tomó un mechón del cabello de su madre y se lo metió en la boca.

"Espero sobrevivir a dos niños Evans más, además de los cuatro que ya tengo!" Bromeó Sarah, sacando su cabello de la boca de su hijita.

"Te haré saber si algo ocurre. Pero no te preocupes y concéntrate en tus tareas y en pasarla bien." Le dijo, besándolo nuevamente.

Tom asintió sonriendo y le dio besos a los gemelos. "Mantengan ocupados a mamá y papá!" Les dijo, provocando sonrisotas en sus rostros. Sonó la campana y Tom corrió ávidamente hacia el tren.

Tom disfrutó el viaje a Hogwarts junto a Nott y las seis muchachas de Slytherin de su año en el mismo compartimento. Todos ellos se habían visitado entre ellos durante el verano, salvo Alicia Tadweiter que estuvo en un safari africano con su familia durante meses. Después de contarse todo lo concerniente a las vacaciones, el tema de la guerra salió rápidamente.

"Por qué nos preocupa la guerra? El señor oscuro parece interesado en Europa del Este, no nosotros." Opinó Tabitha Figg.

"Mi padre dijo que el señor oscuro quería acceso para seguir sus estudios para deshacerse de los muggles. Asistió a Hogwarts, no deberíamos apoyarlo, como Slytherins?" Opinó Laura Parkinson a su vez.

Tom se enojó ante el comentario de Laura pero no dijo nada. Sus amigos y compañeros sólo repetían como loro los sentimientos anti-muggles de gran parte del mundo mágico.

"En realidad, Grindelwald fue un Ravenclaw." Dijo, y mirando a Nott agregó: "Por qué siempre se asume que el señor oscuro perteneció a nuestra casa? Hasta nosotros lo hacemos, por eso las demás casas nos detestan."

Nott sonrió pero Laura le contestó: "Grindelwald era un Ravenclaw? Cómo sabes eso?"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Se lo dije a Dolohov hace como un año. Asistió junto a Dumbledore y Thomas Potter. Además, dijiste que buscaba seguir con sus estudios. Eso suena a todo un Ravenclaw."

La conversación mudó lentamente a otros temas más relacionados con Hogwarts, pero Tom pudo notar ocasionalmente cómo Laura lo miraba furtivamente. Le molestó pensar en lo fácil que había sido para Voldemort reclutar seguidores y adquirir poder. La sociedad mágica estaba dominada políticamente por los de sangre pura debido al miedo al cambio. Si supieran que él era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, muchos de ellos se le pegarían como moscas, tal como debió de haber ocurrido con Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Su padre nunca le mencionó los nombres de los mortífagos de los tiempos de Harry Potter, pero supuso tristemente que algunos de los que estaban en ese compartimento terminaron siguiendo a Voldemort (o terminarían siguiéndolo?) en el camino de la oscuridad.

El viaje continuó en conversaciones casuales, risas y naipes explosivos. Nott perdió al ajedrez mágico con Mary, una experta en el juego. Sus piezas lo sabían, y siempre la saludaban con reverencias cuando las sacaba de la caja; las piezas de Nott parecían asustadas cuando vieron a su oponente.

El Expreso llegó a tiempo a la estación de Hogsmeade y los de segundo siguieron a los estudiantes mayores mientras el señor Ogg guiaba a los de primero a los botes. Disfrutaron del paseo en los carruajes hacia el castillo; ninguno de los de segundo pudo ver qué o quién tiraba de ellos, aunque un Gryffindor de tercer año se resistió a subirse a su carruaje presa del pánico.

Los nuevos prefectos de Slytherin guiaron a los de segundo al interior del castillo. La muchacha se llamaba Luretia Black, de cabello oscuro y ceño fruncido permanentemente. Toda una Black, ya que veía incluso al resto de los Slytherins como inferiores; era una prueba para Tom de que las posiciones se elegían sobre la base de la política y no de las habilidades.

El otro prefecto se llamaba Andrew MacDuff, y parecía que tenía su nariz rota. Era lo opuesto a Luretia: jovial, clamaba que se había roto la nariz intentando enseñarle a un grupo de muggles el modo correcto de jugar rugby. Nadie de los de sangre pura sabía qué era eso pero se sintieron satisfechos al escuchar de MacDuff que los muggles habían terminado peor que él.

Cuando supo que Tom era un sangre mestiza, MacDuff le contó la verdad: que él también era de sangre mestiza y que había aprendido a jugar rugby mientras visitaba a unos primos muggles; terminó disfrutando del juego más que del Quidditch.

Los de segundo se sentaron muy cerca del extremo de la larga mesa del Gran Comedor, casi pegados a la mesa de los profesores. Sólo los de primero se sentaban en la punta de la mesa. Los prefectos decían que era para que el staff pudiera vigilar mejor a los primerizos, pero Tom creía que era porque los mayores se alejaban cada vez más de los profesores para hacer de las suyas sin que los vieran.

Tom disfrutó la ceremonia; era distinta desde ese lado. Los de primero estaban aterrorizados, pero luego de la selección, el discurso del director puso a todos nerviosos.

"Como estarán enterados, una guerra se ha desatado entre los muggles de Alemania y Polonia." Clamó Dippet luego de las advertencias y saludos iniciales. "También sabrán que los muggles alemanes trabajan en conjunto con las fuerzas oscuras de lord Grindelwald. Los reportes iniciales indican que el Ejército Oscuro ha atacado pueblos mágicos e incluso nuestro propio Ministerio la noche anterior."

"Los refugiados mágicos de Polonia ya han comenzado a llegar a Inglaterra, y el Ministerio está trabajando duro para ubicar a estas pobres almas. Estoy seguro de que el Profeta seguirá informándonos como siempre, pero si cualquier cosa que ocurriera impacta directamente en nuestro colegio, será anunciado a los alumnos durante los almuerzos y cenas." Prosiguió Dippet. Luego de una pausa, agregó: "Ahora, que comience el banquete!"

Luego de la cena, los Slytherins fueron a su sala común en las mazmorras. Los prefectos de séptimo (esta vez ninguno de ellos fue nombrado Premio Anual) lideraron la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer año. Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que le llegó el turno a un alumno llamado Robert Wiley.

Los fanáticos de Slytherin (es decir, casi toda la casa) tomaron a Wiley como una verdadera anomalía en la casa de la serpiente: era un nacido de familia muggle. El pequeño pelirrojo miraba todo alrededor asombrado con los fantasmas, las escaleras móviles y el sombrero parlante.

Con la aprobación de los estudiantes más grandes, Dolohov, Mulciber y Rosier comenzaron a molestarlo y los otros de primer año estaban demasiado intimidados como para interceder en su ayuda.

En un momento Dolohov lo golpeó y lo tiró al piso. "Déjalo en paz Dolohov." Amenazó Tom saliendo de la muchedumbre que observaba. Tom odiaba a los abusadores y había aprendido todo de ellos en sus tiempos de orfanato. En este caso, y como casi siempre, el abuso surgía contra alguien más débil. Justo lo que había llevado a Voldemort a su camino oscuro en la línea de tiempo de Harry Potter.

El muchachote bufó al ver a Tom. "Protegiendo a este sangre sucia, Evans? Todo un Gryffindor." Dijo, burlándose.

"Déjalo en paz, no te lo diré de nuevo." Volvió a decir Tom, en un tono tranquilo y determinado de voz. Coincidía que parecía algo muy Gryffindor, pero ya estaba metido en el lío.

Un alumno de cuarto empujó a Tom por detrás y lo tiró al piso, pero éste rodó tal como su padre le había enseñado y con su varita clamó: "_Serpensortia_!"

Una larga cobra apareció junto a Tom en el piso, y siseó en pársel: "_Asusta a los que están parados, pero no los ataques._"

"_Sí amo_." Respondió la cobra. Levantó su largo cuerpo y sacó la siseante lengua; los tres muchachos de segundo empalidecieron del miedo (Wiley no lucía mejor).

"Dije que lo dejaran en paz."

"Tu serpiente no te ayudará siempre. Pagarás por esto." Bramó Dolohov refugiado sobre un sillón.

Tom sonrió con frialdad. "Vives en la casa de la serpiente. Realmente crees que esta cobra es la única de por aquí?" Tom miró al resto y continuó: "Díganme: cuál es la decoración de los picaportes, o de nuestras camas? Qué es lo que está presente todo alrededor nuestro?"

Aún contra su voluntad, la muchedumbre susurró la palabra "serpientes".

Tom asintió. "Serpientes." Luego siseó algo en pársel y todos los adornos de la sala común que tenían una serpiente, como los picaportes o las estatuas comenzaron a moverse y a sisear.

Una vez que los que miraban asintieron, Tom se acercó a Wiley. "Bienvenido a Slytherin." Luego tomó a su serpiente y se marchó rumbo a las cocinas. El resto de los de Slytherin, incluidos los amigos de Tom, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más; el siseo de las decoraciones de la sala común se detuvo un par de minutos después.

"Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Tom al reptil en pársel, que se había enroscado en su brazo derecho. No tenía demasiado apuro en llegar a las cocinas.

"_No tengo nombre, amo. No existía hasta que su magia me conjuró._"

"Yo te he creado? Cuánto durarás?" Preguntó Tom confundido.

"_Usted me ha conjurado en la lengua de las serpientes. Existiré hasta que usted me envíe de vuelta._" Siseó su nueva amiga.

Tom caminó en silencio, considerando la situación. "Y cómo debería llamarte?"

"_Como usted quiera, amo."_

Al llegar a las cocinas, un elfo los vio entrar e inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos.

"Puede Tweaky ayudar al amo Tom?"

"Hola Tweaky, has disfrutado de tu verano?" Preguntó Tom, tan cortésmente como le había enseñado su padre al tratar con elfos.

"Hemos limpiado todo el castilo! Hasta se nos permitió limpiar los cajones de dulces del profesor Dumbledore!" Respondió excitado el elfo.

Tom rió. "Tiene cajones de dulces? Genial."

"El profesor Dumbledore se alegró de tener más espacio para más dulces! Y nos prometió que podíamos hacerlo cada año!" Dijo Tweaky.

La imagen de elfos excitados por exceso de azúcar provocó otra risa en el muchacho.

"_Y qué sucede con mi rata?_"

"Discúlpame." Tom le preguntó a Tweaky. "Puedes encontrar una rica y jugosa rata para mi amigo?"

Tweaky desapareció y regresó en un santiamén, sosteniendo una enorme rata blanca por la cola. "Servirá?"

Tom nunca supo que las serpientes podían babear. "Es perfecta Tweaky, gracias!"

Salieron de las cocinas y en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras soltó la rata y su serpiente un par de metros alejada. En menos de tres segundos la cobra se abalanzó para morder a su presa, soltarla y regresar a su sitio. La rata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo, y cayó de costado unos instantes después.

Tom se sorprendió de lo venenoso que era su amigo. Mientras lo veía acercarse a su presa, le preguntó: "Puedo llamarte Nagini?"

La serpiente detuvo su movimiento. "_Nagini, sí, me gusta. Gracias amo_."

A la mañana siguiente Tom se despertó y vio a Nagini enroscado en el dosel de su cama, durmiendo. Sólo Nott permanecía allí, ya que Dolohov y su banda ya no estaban.

"Los has asustado ayer." Le dijo Nott, mirando a la serpiente. "Creo que hasta los de séptimo tendrán cuidado alrededor tuyo."

"Y tú?"

"Seré un buen Slytherin y te analizaré para ver si puedes llegar a ser un buen aliado en mi ascenso al poder." Se burló Nott.

"Y yo solo actúo ser tu amigo para poder utilizar tus conexiones ministeriales para mis propios malévolos propósitos." Contestó Tom.

"Yo solo te estoy siguiendo para luego poder traicionarte y así ganar más reputación." Dijo a su vez Nott.

Tom pretendió pensar unos momentos. "Oh, pero quizá yo te estoy distrayendo mientras que mi secuaz se prepara para atacarte desde atrás."

"Qué secuaces?" Se burló Nott. "Estamos solos aquí… arghhh!" El hijo del Ministro gritó mientras Nagini apareció en su cama y se trepó a sus hombros.

Tom aguantaba la risa como podía. "Ese secuaz!" Y estalló en risa al ver a Nott saltando de su cama como una loca bludger.

"Eso no fue nada gracioso!" Gritó a su amigo, que aún reía. Un par de minutos después, Tom se recompuso y le dijo: "Creo que hasta podría conjurar un _Patronus_!"

"Idiota." Bufó Edward, "Ten cuidado, la venganza será terrible."

Tom se sentó en su cama, satisfecho. "Siento que Nagini te haya asustado. Pero la mirada en tu rostro fue impagable."

Nott resistía una sonrisa. "Si has terminado, ahora estoy completamente despierto y dispuesto para ir a desayunar."

Los dos muchachos se vistieron y fueron al Gran Comedor. Era sábado por la mañana y muchos alumnos aún dormían.

"Por qué Hogwarts nos hace venir el primero de Setiembre? No tenemos nada que hacer hasta el lunes?" Cuestionó Tom mientras caminaban.

"Qué importa? Ya estamos en segundo, así que podemos tomar las escobas e ir a volar!" Exclamó Nott, y agregó un poco más serio. "Le que te he dicho en las habitaciones sobre utilizarte fue una broma, pero es de esperar que no lo sea para otros Slytherins."

Tom sonrió. Sabía que era cierto. "Debería haber mantenido cerrada mi boca. Parece que aprovecharse de los débiles es típico de un Slytherin pero detesto a los abusivos."

"Debería haberlo sabido, sabiendo quién es tu padre."

Tom se encogió ante el comentario. "Qué quieres decir?"

Nott no se percató de la incomodidad de su amigo. "Tu padre ha establecido el único orfanato mágico en Inglaterra, y su colegio acepta squibs. Al escucharlo este verano, diría que has hecho lo mismo que el hubiera hecho. Bueno, quizá no lo de la serpiente. Eso fue genial."

Tom se alivió y se sintió bien al ser comparado favorablemente con su padre. Quizá exageraba al temer que estuviera destinado a la oscuridad.

9 de Setiembre de 1939

La primer semana pasó rápidamente para Tom y sus amigos. No había ningún nuevo profesor en Hogwarts. Merrythought seguía hablando sobre su retiro, pero muchos creían que sería la profesora de DCAO para siempre. Las clases se transformaron en una agradable rutina para los de segundo año.

Para muchos, el segundo año era el mejor de todo el colegio. Los de primero tenían que vérselas con todo lo nuevo (y los nacidos de muggles, con la magia). Los de tercero y cuarto año tenían más asignaturas. Los de quinto tenían que soportar la presión de los TIMO´S, mientras que los de sexto y séptimo eran aplastados por la carga de la preparación de sus EXTASIS.

Tom gozó enormemente de esa relativa libertad de segundo año. El verano escocés aún entibiaba el clima y tanto él como Nott pasaron su primer fin de semana montados en sus escobas. Jugaban al Quidditch con otros más mientras Nagini yacía sobre un sector del suelo cubierto con lajas para calentarse con el sol.

Un hecho puso a Tom en alerta durante el fin de semana: su perro Canuto fue a visitarlo. El can y la cobra se trataron con desconfianza al principio, y con sus narices y lenguas se olfateaban entre ambos por curiosidad. Tom se puso nervioso ante el encuentro, pero sin embargo Canuto lanzó un corto ladrido y se acostó sobre las lajas de costado, dándole la espalda a la sorprendida serpiente. Nagini se shockeó altaneramente ante esa muestra de falta de respeto y se hizo la ofendida por un rato. Pero su curiosidad le ganó a su enojo.

Canuto ignoró a la serpiente mientras ésta se metía en espacio perruno. Nagini encontró un hueco y se enroscó sobre las lajas, muy cerca del perro; emitió un siseo de advertencia y el perro esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa mientras aparentaba dormir. Unos minutos después ambos animales estaban durmiendo su siesta.

Tom observaba todo eso desde su escoba, y estuvo a punto de bajar para interponerse entre ellos y evitar una pelea, pero al final todo resultó bien. Parecía que la serpiente y el perro habían llegado a un arreglo.

"Hey Evans!" Gritó Nott.

Tom esquivó por los pelos una bludger arrojada hacia él, y volvió su atención al partido de Quidditch.

Xurana, Mary y las otras chicas de Slytherin dudaron de acercarse a Tom durante esa primer semana de colegio. Sabían que su amigo hablaba pársel pero parecían un poco asustadas o enojadas con él.

Tom decidió terminar con esa situación por sí mismo. Mientras las chicas hacían una tarea de pociones en el laboratorio de Slytherin, Tom se acercó y se sentó frente a ellas.

Mary se sonrojó al verlo y bajó su vista a su libro de texto. Xurana lo miró un poco desafiante, mientras que Penélope, Tabitha y Alicia intentaron ignorar al recién llegado.

"Por qué están enojadas conmigo?" Les preguntó unos momentos después.

Mary lo miró y volvió a bajar su vista rápidamente. Las demás parecieron ceder, menos Xurana. "Amenazaste a toda la casa!" Le espetó, casi siseando.

Tom sonrió. "Creí que ese siseo era lo mío." La mirada de Xurana le dijo que el humor no era aceptable. "Solo les mostré algo de mi poder, no tolero a los abusadores."

Laura lo miró y le dijo: "Has hecho eso que no toleras con el resto de nosotros!"

"No, quise detener a ese tonto de Dolohov mostrándole que él no es el pez más grande en Slytherin." Tom frunció su ceño. "Slytherin debería ser la casa de la astucia, no de los matones."

"Ese sangre sucia es un insulto para la casa!" Murmuró enojada Xurana. "Slytherin nunca debería haberlo aceptado! Quién eres tú para decir lo contrario?"

"Soy un sangre mestiza, mi padre fue un muggle. Soy un insulto también?" Cuestionó Tom.

El conflicto se apoderó de la bella Xurana, y Tom tuvo que aguantar la risa ante los colores que brotaban de su rostro.

"Pero… pero… perteneces a esta casa!" Pudo decir finalmente.

"Por qué? Dolohov dijo que el defender a ese chico fue algo digno de un Gryffindor." Volvió a cuestionar Tom.

"Hablas pársel!" Murmuró nuevamente pero en un tono más alto, frustrada por las preguntas de Tom.

"También mi padre, y era un Gryffindor. Pero tienes razón, pertenezco aquí más que nadie, por lo que mucho de esos argumentos de pureza de sangre se basan en las acciones de Salazar Slytherin. Pero nunca se han preguntado el por qué de esas acciones? Quizá esas acciones fueron justificadas de alguna forma en el pasado, pero no tienen por qué ser una base para nuestro comportamiento actual!"

En ese punto Tom sentía que su aura mágica fluía dentro suyo y algunos tubos de ensayo de vidrio comenzaron a temblequear; quiso calmarse un poco. "El sombrero seleccionador fue creado por los fundadores para que los estudiantes fueran correctamente elegidos. Eso quiere decir que fue el mismo Salazar Slytherin quien eligió a ese Wiley!"

Tom se levantó y se fue, pero se detuvo unos pocos pasos y se dio vuelta; sonriendo con picardía agregó: "Ustedes saben que el sombrero nos selecciona teniendo en cuenta nuestros rasgos más fuertes, pero no significa que seamos sólo eso."

Las chicas de Slytherin lo vieron marcharse, sorprendidas. Nunca lo habían escuchado hablar así, como un adulto, y nunca habían visto a un muchacho de segundo año proyectar un aura de poder; solo Mary, Xurana y Laura supusieron qué significaba eso.

29 de Setiembre de 1939

Tom ahora sabía a lo que su padre se refería con lo de Harry Potter y su continuo sentimiento de exclusión. Se sentía casi completamente aislado de la casa de Slytherin y solo Nott intentaba reconstruir las relaciones entre su amigo y el resto. Incluso Wiley lo evitaba, seguramente por la presión de los demás.

Se suponía que las desavenencias dentro de la casa de la serpiente se mantenían dentro y que la regla era proyectar una imagen de solidaridad hacia el resto de las casas, pero ésta era una excepción: ser marginado dentro de la casa más marginada era más que interesante cuando el colegio entero sabía que Tom había sido rechazado por su propia casa.

Lo peor era el aislamiento que sentía de sus amigas. Habían estado nerviosas a su alrededor desde el comienzo de las clases, y tuvo que admitir que no había estado bien al hablarles de aquella forma. Todo lo contrario: había empeorado todo.

Tom no hubiera podido soportar su primer mes si no hubiera sido por dos motivos: el primero, por la presencia de Nott, Nagini y Canuto (éste durante los fines de semana). Tom bromeaba diciendo que Nott seguía hablándole por los postres de su madre, pero realmente apreciaba su compañía.

La segunda razón fue el caos reinante en Hogwarts desde la segunda semana de clases. Se habían construido tres nuevas torres, algunas aulas y se habían expandido las mazmorras. Las reformas se hicieron de noche sin que los estudiantes supieran nada (Dumbledore halló particularmente divertida la sorpresa).

Un total de 200 estudiantes polacos y algunos profesores aparecieron dos días después. Los alumnos fueron ubicados en una de las torres y tanto el Consejo como los jefes de las casas de Hogwarts crearon temporalmente una nueva casa para todos ellos.

La casa de Gdansk fue integrada al calendario del colegio y tuvieron que emplazar encantamientos de idioma para las clases. Los profesores polacos de DCAO, pociones y artes mágicas se unieron al staff de profesores de Hogwarts; los dos primeros compartían clases con sus homólogos ingleses, mientras que los alumnos nativos podían elegir artes mágicas como asignatura opcional.

Tom disfrutó de los nuevos estudiantes, e incluso se anotó para las clases de Artes Mágicas. Los alumnos polacos no sabían de su estatus, por lo que lo dejaban en paz.

El 29 fue domingo. Tom y Nott optaron por comer en las cocinas ya que les parecía increíble y divertido observar a los elfos cómo se ufanaban en servir y preparar las comidas para el Gran Comedor, justo encima de ellos. Los elfos ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de ambos, y sus comentarios sobre qué mesa comía más o qué estudiante se comportaba peor durante las comidas hacía reír a los dos amigos.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando Tom convenció a uno de los elfos a que agregara un poco de poción a las bebidas de la mesa de los profesores. La poción pintaba de rosa el cabello y transformaba la nariz en una de cerdo.

"Quizá luego de que te expulsen puedas asistir al colegio de tu padre." Bromeó Nott.

Tom sonrió. "Qué harán? No hablarme? Sacarme puntos?"

Luego de la cena Tom se dirigió a su habitación y cerró las cortinas; al pasar por la sala común oyó al menos a tres estudiantes distintos, entre ellos Dolohov, acreditarse la broma al staff.

"Al menos les costará deducir que fui el culpable." Pensó.

Un largo rato después escuchó el toque de queda. Cuando el resto de sus compañeros de habitación llegaron a la habitación para dormir, Tom cerró su libro de Transfiguración y se dio vuelta para hacer lo mismo.

Apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando una intensa alarma sonó por todos lados. Se sentó en la cama asustado. "Será otra broma?" Pensó.

Tomó su varita de la mesa de luz y quiso abrir la puerta de la habitación pero estaba cerrada. No pudo abrirla ni siquiera en pársel.

El resto de sus compañeros ya estaban levantados y parecían preocupados; en ese momento supo que no era una broma: sólo las protecciones ancestrales del colegio podían prevenir que su pársel no funcionara, y no creyó posible que Dippet apelara a dichas protecciones para una broma menor (aunque estuvo seguro de que Dumbledore lo haría).

"Alguien sabe qué está ocurriendo?" Preguntó Tom.

Todos comenzaron a especular sobre ello, y unos momentos después sus conclusiones hicieron que entraran en pánico.

No sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó su espejo mágico. Abrió su baúl y lo sacó, y luego de conjurar un encantamiento de silencio a su alrededor llamó a su padre.

"Papá!" Exclamó. "Papá!" Finalmente apareció su padre con cara de dormido y le contó lo que sucedía. James le dijo que hiciera una barricada en la puerta y que iría lo más pronto posible.

Guardó el espejo y le dijo a Nott: "Necesitamos hacer una barricada en la puerta para que nadie entre."

"Cállate Evans, no tienes voz ni voto aquí!" Espetó Dolohov.

Un estruendo sonó fuera de la habitación, y ésta pareció sacudirse. Se escucharon gritos provenientes de la sala común, y los de segundo año se alejaron instintivamente de la puerta.

Otro ruido se pudo escuchar contra la puerta, y otro más hasta que ésta se abrió de par en par.

Dos magos entraron a los aposentos con sus varitas en mano, ambos con túnicas del Ejército Oscuro. Los muchachos, asustados y confundidos, intentaron ocultarse detrás de las camas. Esos hombres servían a un señor tenebroso. No los convertía eso en aliados? Aparentemente no, ya que los magos no los veían como aliados.

Uno de ellos arrojó un encantamiento de silencio a Mulciber. Éste se tomó la cabeza y gritó sin sonido alguno, y se comenzó a arañar el rostro por la desesperación.

"Dónde está el hijo de Nott? Sabemos que está aquí!" Vociferó en un acento extraño el otro mago.

Nott gimió; Tom dijo: "Está en la enfermería! Se estrelló con su escoba hoy!"

El mago atravesó la habitación de una zancada y arrojó a Tom hacia la pared, con violencia. "Mentiroso! Hemos estado vigilando el colegio!" El mago miró hacia Nott, que permanecía aplastado contra una de las paredes. "Ven con nosotros, mocoso!" Lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la habitación.

El otro mago tomó con fuerza a Tom. "Y también tenemos un lugar para los héroes!"

Tom y Nott fueron llevados hacia la sala común. El profesor Slughorn y la profesora Merrythought yacían tirados en el piso, y cuatro magos más los esperaban: tres de ellos vigilaban la puerta abierta de la sala común.

"Lo tienes?" Preguntó uno de ellos, desde la parte de afuera de la sala.

"Sí, Spellfuhrer! Y tenemos un pequeño héroe. Creo que Hans podrá jugar un poco con él."

Antes de que el líder respondiera, el cuarto de ellos, un mago sucio y de cabello desprolijo y revuelto siseó con furia: "_Estúpidos hechiceros insignificantes! Creen que son lo suficientemente buenos para estar en mi Casa! Soy el heredero de Slytherin! Ninguno de ustedes me merece!"_

Tom se shockeó. Podía todo eso empeorar? Su mentalmente insano tío Gaunt estaba ayudando al Ejército Oscuro!

"En inglés por favor, Herr Gaunt!" El Spellfuhrer dijo en un tono seco. Morfin Gaunt le hizo un gesto despreciativo al alemán pero no dijo nada. Uno de los otros magos se acercó a Nott.

"Edward Nott, presumo." Y mirando a Tom preguntó: "Y quién serías tú?"

"Tom Evans, un marginado de Slytherin." Contestó, ocultando su miedo.

El mago alemán sonrió tenebrosamente. "Tienes espíritu, me gusta." Luego sacó su varita y Tom repentinamente se paralizó y levitó sobre el piso hasta que se pegó a una de las paredes.

"Qué quiere de nosotros?" Preguntó Tom. La lógica indicaba que debería estar asustado hasta la médula pero, sin embargo, sentía algo relacionado con la locura.

Gaunt gritó: "Estamos aquí para devolver la grandeza a la Casa de Slytherin! El señor tenebroso Grindelwald continuará con su gran trabajo!"

Tom, aplastado contra la pared e inmóvil a medio metro del piso, no se pudo contener de responderle a su energúmeno tío. "Grindelwald fue un Ravenclaw, idiota."

El Spellfuhrer se puso súbitamente nervioso ante ese comentario, pero Gaunt no lo notó. "No! Él busca continuar con la obra de Salazar Slytherin!"

Tom, fuera de sí, se dirigió al líder alemán: "De dónde han sacado a este anormal?"

Los alemanes miraron al muchacho suspendido en el aire con algo de diversión en sus miradas, e impresionados ante su calma. Nott, por el contrario, estaba a punto de caer en pánico pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, una alarma sonó en la sala. "Alguien se aproxima desde el vestíbulo. No es de los nuestros." Murmuró uno de los magos miembro del Ejército Oscuro.

El mago que sostenía a Nott conjuró el mismo encantamiento que habían usado sobre Tom; un par de segundos después flotaba aplastado contra la pared al lado de su amigo. El resto de los magos y Gaunt apuntaron sus varitas hacia la entrada de la sala común.

"Cuidado!" Gritó Tom, ganándose un encantamiento de silencio que lo dejó mudo.

De pronto, sin previo aviso un enorme perro negro y un rápido lobo gris ingresaron a la sala a toda velocidad. Canuto se abalanzó sobre los sorprendidos magos intrusos que aguardaban cerca de la puerta y los derribó: un aturdidor impactó en su lomo, pero apenas le hizo efecto.

El lobo se arrojó sobre el primer enemigo que vio, y antes de que cayeran al piso el lobo se había transformado en un inefable. Golpeó fuertemente al mago en el piso y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Con uno de los suyos inconsciente y otros dos luchando como podían contra el enorme perro, los restantes dos miembros del Ejército Oscuro y Gaunt enfrentaron al inefable.

Tom intentó gritarle que tuviera cuidado pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta; de cualquier forma, lo que vio a continuación no se lo esperaba. Sabía que su padre estaba entrenado pero fue increíble verlo en acción.

James arrojó un silenciador al Spellfuhrer mientras esquivaba por poco un Avada Kedavra lanzado por el que se llamaba Hans. Los hechizos volaban rápida y furiosamente y el inefable utilizaba su escudo al máximo al estar en inferioridad numérica. Unos segundos después Hans terminó en el piso con trozos de vidrio clavados en todo su cuerpo, provenientes de una escultura que había estallado. La misma escultura que James había usado para bloquear el maleficio asesino.

Un grito de dolor brotó de uno de los que peleaba con el perro. Tom vio cómo el mago cayó tomándose su pierna con las manos, pero Canuto no estaba ni cerca: apenas pudo distinguir a Nagini metiéndose por debajo de uno de los volteados sillones.

Tom volteó su cabeza al escuchar el horrible siseo de su tío.

"_Te detendré, en nombre de Slytherin que lo haré!_"

La última expresión en su enajenado rostro fue de shock. El inefable arrojó de su varita una desconocida maldición cortante tan poderosa que atravesó a Morfin tan violentamente que no pareció hacerle efecto. Gaunt se miró horrorizado y comenzó a gritar de dolor; un segundo después la sangre comenzó a brotar desde las muchas heridas de su cuerpo y cayó sin control alguno al piso. Un charco de sangre se esparció rápidamente en las alfombras.

"Clásico." Comentó el Spellfuhrer.

"Me ha salido bien." Contestó el inefable.

"Tú eres el Conde, cierto?"

"No tienen otra cosa que hacer ustedes más que hablar sobre mí?"

"Debería hablar con Christina, realmente lo admira." Bufó el Spellfuhrer en un imperfecto inglés. "Ha matado usted a su mentor, y dice que si lo mata probará ser la mejor."

"Ok, entonces está más loca de lo que suponía." Le respondió James.

"No loca, solo quiere ser la mejor."

"Ya he tenido suficientes locos en mi vida." Gruñó James. Sin previo aviso, la lucha mágica se reinició y una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones iban de un lado al otro de la sala. James tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no lastimar a los dos muchachos que aún estaban aplastados contra la pared.

James conjuró una bola de fuego y la arrojó hacia el Spellfuhrer pero éste se lanzó hacia un costado para esquivarla; aún en pleno aire y mientras la bola de fuego estallaba contra una pared, otro hechizo golpeó con violencia al oficial del Ejército Oscuro y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared del fondo. Su cuerpo, inconsciente, resbaló hacia abajo hasta golpear el piso. Sin perder tiempo, James convocó la varita del alemán y la tomó en el aire.

Tom jadeaba contra la pared mientras asistía obligado a la batalla. No sabía qué hacía su padre vestido con esa extraña túnica que oscurecía sus rasgos; sólo pudo saber que era él porque lo vio en su forma de lobo. Y al ver esa enorme bola de fuego conjurada por James creyó que todos los presentes terminarían calcinados, no sólo el alemán que quedaba sino también él y Nott. Pero cuando la bola estalló y no generó ningún calor supo que había sido un bluff típico de su padre. Un instante después vio al último nazi noqueado en el piso; tanto él como Nott parecieron librarse del encantamiento que los mantenía contra la pared y cayeron al piso.

"Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Cuestionó Tom al inefable. Se alivió al poder hablar nuevamente.

"Tuve que utilizar mi mano izquierda. Sino, se hubiera terminado muy pronto." Dijo James, y luego rió. "Siempre quise decir eso!"

Nott se desmayó.


	16. Capítulo 16 Secuelas

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Secuelas**

Tom se agachó para asistir a su amigo, que aún yacía desmayado en el piso. Levantó su vista para preguntarle algo a su padre pero éste le ganó de mano.

"Soy un inefable. Deberías llamarme el Conde."

Tom asintió. "Estás bien?" Le preguntó, observando sus heridas.

"Sí, solo rasguños. Y tú?" Le preguntó James.

"Estoy bien. Llegó usted justo antes de que sucediera algo peor, pero igualmente nos aplastaron contra la pared."

James asintió. "_Accio Varitas_." Pensó, y diez de ellas volaron en su dirección. Le dio la suya a Tom (y también la de Nott). El resto eran de los profesores y de los agresores.

"Creo que los otros atacantes se han ido. Puedes ir a ver cómo están tus profesores?"

Tom accedió al pedido del inefable y se agachó en el cuerpo del profesor Slughorn. James fue hacia el cuerpo del Spellfuhrer; estaba inconsciente y con una fractura en su columna. Notó además, con un encantamiento de diagnóstico, que sangraba internamente. "_Impedimenta_." Murmuró con su varita sobre el cuerpo.

James se percató de que su hijo lo miraba con curiosidad. "El hechizo hará más lento el sangrado hasta que podamos llevarlo a un sanador. Lo necesitamos vivo." Explicó.

Tom pareció aceptar eso sin cuestionamientos. "El profesor Slughorn fue aturdido al igual que la profesora Merrythought."

"Los ayudaremos pronto." Le dijo a su hijo. Éste parecía sobrellevar bien la situación, aunque su rostro estaba un poco verde. Había sido demasiado para un chico de doce años. "Despertaré a Slughorn. Por qué no te sientas al lado de tu amigo por el momento?"

Tom fue hacia Nott y se sentó pesadamente contra la pared. Canuto se le acercó y se acostó a su lado, al igual que Nagini.

"_Ennervate_!"

Ante el hechizo revividor, Slughorn reaccionó; a James le resultó extraño ver a la versión joven de su profesor de pociones.

"Profesor, puede escucharme?"

Horace abrió lentamente sus ojos. "Qué ha sucedido? Se han llevado a alguno de mis estudiantes?"

"Fueron detenidos antes de que pudieran hacerlo. Qué ha ocurrido aquí?" Cuestionó James.

"Estaba en mi oficina con Galatea trabajando en un proyecto. Las alarmas de las protecciones sonaron y fuimos al Vestíbulo. Allí vimos a algunos yendo hacia las mazmorras." Contó Slughorn. "Cómo han podido entrar a la sala de Slytherin?" Preguntó con un tono lastimero de voz.

James indicó con su cabeza hacia el cuerpo maltrecho de Gaunt. "Trajeron a un descendiente de la línea de sangre de Slytherin. Él pudo abrir la entrada."

"Un… heredero de Slytherin? Pero si su línea directa se había perdido!"

"No perdida, sólo oculta." Respondió James. "Merrythought y dos atacantes necesitan atención médica. Dónde están los demás profesores?"

"En el salón de profesores creo."

De repente seis Aurores en sus túnicas rojas entraron a la sala común de Slytherin con sus varitas listas. Viendo al inefable, éstos se relajaron un poco.

"Status?" Demandó James.

"Cuatro equipos de Aurores están cubriendo Hogwarts. Un equipo de medi-brujos viene en camino." Dijo el líder de ellos. "Ha asegurado el área?"

"Los estudiantes están bien. Seis atacantes, cuatro de ellos muertos y los restantes dos necesitan atención médica. La profesora Merrythought también. Fuera del despacho del director hay tres cuerpos más. Una bruja del Ejército Oscuro logró escapar."

Uno de los Aurores agregó: "Ninguna de las salas comunes o dormitorios de las otras Casas han sido atacadas."

James asintió. Eso tenía sentido. El objetivo de la intrusión había sido el hijo del Ministro Nott; hubiera sido un invalorable rehén.

"Bien. Lleven a la profesora y a los dos atacantes heridos a la enfermería del Castillo cuanto antes." Ordenó James.

En cuanto los Aurores se fueron, Slughorn fue hacia los dormitorios para ver cómo estaban los alumnos de Slytherin. James vio a su hijo y quiso ir hacia él para confortarlo pero no podía hacerlo como inefable. Canuto y Nagini no lo dejarían solo y eso tendría que bastar por el momento, hasta que el Conde pudiera irse y James llegar.

Los profesores que estaban en la sala de profesores fueron encontrados dormidos sobre la mesa. Habían sido víctimas de una potente poción soporífera mezclada en sus propias tazas de té, y ahora estaban todos en la enfermería.

James sacó el mapa de los Merodeadores para chequear que no quedaban intrusos en el colegio. En vez de eso, pudo ver a varios alumnos de una Casa en particular fuera de su sala común. "Me lo tendría que haber imaginado." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Utilizó un encantamiento desilusionador y reapareció justo frente a los alumnos de Gryfifndor. "Creo que se suponía que debían permanecer en sus Salas Comunes." Dijo en un tono neutro de voz.

Los Gryffindor saltaron del susto ante la aparición repentina del inefable frente a ellos. Era un grupo de ocho estudiantes de distintos años, pero todos ellos tenían sus varitas preparadas.

"Queremos saber qué está sucediendo!" Demandó un pelirrojo de sexto año.

Antes de que James pudiera responder el alumno recibió apoyo de sus compañeros. "Sólo porque no somos adultos no significa que no tengamos derecho a saber qué ocurre!" Dijo una alumna de tercero con sus brazos en jarra.

James casi suelta una risa ante la ironía de la situación. Sonrió dentro de su encantamiento oscurecedor ante las ínfulas de la muchacha de ascendencia escocesa. "Deben retornar a su Sala Común, señorita McGonagall. Lo que ha ocurrido se les dirá durante el desayuno. Por ahora, permanezcan en sus Casas."

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver que un inefable sabía el nombre de uno de ellos. James disfrutó disciplinando a su antigua (o futura?) jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor; la muchacha ya presentaba esa férrea conducta pero James notó una mirada de rebeldía que identificaba al que no dudaría en luchar para defender sus convicciones. Sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago al recordar a Hermione; su amiga había sabido elegir correctamente a su modelo a seguir.

"Fue irresponsable de parte de ustedes el salir para ver que estaba ocurriendo." Continuó James, retomando la levantada en peso y escondiendo el humor en su voz. Los estudiantes se sintieron culpables. "Los Aurores tienen ya suficiente trabajo como para tener que andar persiguiendo estudiantes. Vuelvan a sus dormitorios, los estaré vigilando!" Luego, se volvió a desilusionar y desapareció.

Dos horas después, James ingresaba a la enfermería del colegio. Los Aurores habían finalizado el recorrido del colegio y sus terrenos; James pudo haberles dicho que ya no quedaban intrusos pero no podía revelarles la existencia de su mapa. Además era un buen ejercicio para ellos.

La enfermería pululaba de gente. Un equipo de sanadores de San Mungo y del Ministerio se encargaban del staff de profesores, entre los que estaba también la enfermera de Hogwarts; James visualizó a una hermosa bruja rubia como la encargada del equipo de sanadores.

Sarah revisaba a Dumbledore cuando James se acercó a la cama. Ella lo reconoció pero conocía las reglas de los inefables; además no quería que su familia se convirtiera en un objetivo.

"Cómo están los profesores?"

Sarah sonrió levemente. "Fue una poción soporífera, sin efectos secundarios."

Eran buenas noticias. "Y nuestros visitantes?"

La sonrisa de Sara se esfumó de su rostro; se había enterado de que los atacantes habían llegado a capturar a Tommy. "Perdimos a uno. El otro estaba peor pero creo que sobrevivirá. Nunca podrá trabajar de nuevo ya que su columna se fracturó cortando su médula espinal. Existe una poción que regenera los nervios pero no funciona dentro de la médula espinal."

"Y cómo está su hijo?"

Sarah mantuvo su postura profesional pero James pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de su esposa. "Le di a Tom y a Edward una poción para dormir. Estaban un poco shockeados, así que deberemos esperar a que despierten para saber cómo están."

"Gracias a ambos." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. "Mi hijo está bien?"

"Sí Ministro." Dijo James. "Su hijo y el señor Evans fueron capturados momentáneamente pero no fueron heridos."

Sarah siguió revisando a Dumbledore. "Por Merlín, fue una suerte que no les haya pasado nada." Murmuró.

"Ministro, le presento a la señora Evans, la madre de Tom."

El Ministro saludó con su cabeza. "Gracias a ambos por cuidar a mi hijo."

"Tiene usted un hijo estupendo, lo hemos pasado muy bien con él durante sus visitas en el verano." Agregó Sarah.

"Sé que él la ha pasado bien con Tom." Dijo el Ministro, y agregó mirando a James. "Conde, necesito un reporte completo en quince minutos. Lo esperaremos en el despacho de Dippet junto al director, Thomas Potter y el jefe de los Aurores Abbot." Dicho eso, Nott s retiró para dialogar con otras personas dentro de la enfermería.

Sarah y James siguieron con sus quehaceres dedicándose una furtiva pero cálida mirada.

El profesor Dippet lucía débil sentado en su silla del escritorio. Había recibido una dosis menor de la poción soporífera ya que se la había pasado hablando en la reunión con su staff de profesores, y apenas había dado un sorbo a su té.

A James no le agradaba mucho Dippet. El antiguo profesor de herbología carecía de convicciones o fortaleza de carácter, y siempre elegía lo fácil. Dumbledore pudo haber efectuado algunas malas decisiones acerca de la crianza de Harry o de algunas cosas más, pero incluso sus detractores admitían que no dudaba en ponerse firme cuando era necesario. Dippet era un mago agradable, algo parecido a lo que había sido Neville en su primer año (aunque tuvo que sonreír al recordar que había terminado petrificado al querer detenerlos en la sala común de Gryffindor).

Abbot estaba sentado en su silla con una expresión siniestra en su rostro; tres de sus Aurores habían sido asesinados en el ataque de esa noche, dos de ellos ni siquiera llegaron a percatarse de que estaban siendo atacados. El tercero murió en el piso contra una pared por lesiones internas, presumiblemente luego de un intercambio de maldiciones cuyos sonidos había escuchado James mientras ingresaba al colegio en forma de lobo.

Thomas Potter y el Ministro se hallaban de pie, aparentemente shockeados. "Quisiera escuchar los pormenores de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche." Solicitó Nott.

Dippet frunció su ceño. "Estábamos en nuestra reunión mensual de profesores hasta que Flitwick cayó inconsciente al piso; luego el resto. Lo siguiente que recordamos es que nos despertamos en la enfermería."

"Por qué no estaban los profesores de pociones y de DCAO en la reunión?" Preguntó Abbot.

"Estaban controlando un experimento, los excusé de la reunión." Respondió Dippet.

"Y todos los profesores de Polonia estaban con ustedes?" Volvió a preguntar el Auror.

"Sí. Cree usted que alguno de ellos pudo haber estado envuelto?" Cuestionó Dippet.

"Sabemos que la tetera estaba en la sala de profesores antes de comenzar la reunión, y cualquier profesor tuvo acceso a ella. No sabemos mucho de los profesores polacos aún, y la verdad es que sospecho de todos por el momento." Dijo Abbot; James aprobaba su actitud.

"Cómo han podido atravesar las protecciones del castillo?" Preguntó Potter.

Dippet miró a James. "Siento curiosidad por ello también. Conde, ha dirigido usted un proyecto para actualizar nuestras protecciones. Cómo han podido ingresar?"

James se encogió de hombros. "No he podido hacer un análisis completo por el momento, pero tengo una fuerte teoría." Luego de algunos instantes y cuando todos esperaban expectantes sus palabras, continuó.

"Las protecciones de Hogwarts fueron conjuradas por los fundadores. Han sido fortalecidas y actualizadas pero siguen siendo las mismas protecciones, y toda la energía de los encantamientos secundarios y de protección emana de dichas protecciones. Los fundadores no las conjuraron para evitar que ellos mismos ingresen al colegio, y fue sólo cuando Salazar Slytherin se volvió oscuro que las protecciones fueron ajustadas para mantenerlo afuera a él."

"Lo importante aquí es que las protecciones mágicas afectaban a todos menos a los fundadores y sus herederos, quienes debían ser incluidos individualmente en los encantamientos para no ser afectados por las protecciones. Los herederos de Slytherin, por esos mismos encantamientos, fueron bloqueados desde que nacían, pero esa práctica dejó de implementarse cuando pareció que se había perdido la línea directa de sangre."

Thomas comenzó a sentirse incómodo, sabiendo la verdadera historia de su nieto adoptivo Tom.

"Quiere usted decir que un heredero fue el que hizo ingresar al Ejército Oscuro?" Preguntó alarmado Dippet.

"Uno de los atacantes que lograron ingresar a la sala común de Slytherin y que llegaron a capturar al hijo del Ministro se llamaba Morfin Gaunt, un descendiente directo de Slytherin. Debe haber sido él quien pudo hacerlos ingresar." Explicó James.

"Usted sabía que ese hombre era una amenaza?" Preguntó el Ministro.

James negó con su cabeza. "Morfin Gaunt pasó varios años en Azkaban por haber agredido a unos muggles. Cuando lo liberaron regresó a su cabaña y se encerró como un hermitaño. En junio de 1938 fue enviado a una prisión muggle por nuevas agresiones a muggles, y se reportó su muerte durante una rebelión en dicha prisión. Lo creímos muerto."

"Sabemos quienes son todos los herederos?" Preguntó Abbot.

"Algunos de ellos. Los herederos directos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no se conocen ya que sus líneas de sangre se han esparcido por casi todas las líneas de sangre pura durante los últimos mil años. Sus descendientes directos no pueden identificarse."

"Y qué hay de Gryffindor y Slytherin?" Preguntó a su vez Dippet.

"Se cree que el apellido Gryffindor se perdió unos cuatro siglos atrás, pero se sabe que la única hija del último Gryffindor se casó con un tal Augustus Longbottom. Eso hace a Zebedee Longbottom el principal heredero, según consta en los registros mágicos." Los presentes en el despacho se sorprendieron ante las noticias.

James sonrió para sí mismo. Si bien Frank Longbottom aún vivía cuando Harry y Neville iban al colegio, éste último hubiera sido el heredero de su padre a su muerte y el principal heredero de Gryffindor. Nada de eso había ocurrido en realidad (u ocurriría?) ya que Neville murió durante la última guerra contra Voldemort, antes que su padre Frank, encerrado en San Mungo.

James continuó: "El descendiente principal de Slytherin es el único de su línea actualmente con vida. La línea de sangre permaneció pura durante siglos por la costumbre de casarse entre ellos; así, la familia declinó. El tal Morfin Gaunt tuvo una hermana que murió después del nacimiento de su único hijo, y el padre de ambos murió años atrás en Azkaban. En conclusión, ahora que Morfin ha muerto sólo queda uno sólo como heredero de Slytherin, sea principal u otra cosa."

Solo Thomas Potter sabía quién era ese heredero, aunque el Ministro también lo sospechaba en base a la mirada calculadora en su rostro. Y como también sabía quién era en realidad el Conde, Nott seguramente se imaginaba por qué había adoptado James al huérfano.

Un heredero de Slytherin representaba una enorme ventaja política respecto a las familias de sangre pura dominantes. Las mismas se impresionarían si la familia Nott contaba entre sus aliados con el último heredero de Slytherin.

Nott, inteligente y suspicaz, notó que alguien lo miraba. Supo que era el Conde, aunque por los encantamientos que confundían sus rasgos no podía verle el rostro. Sentía la fuerza de su magia sobre él.

El Ministro se veía a sí mismo como un valiente y astuto mago, pero algo del mago que estaba sentado justo frente a él lo ponía nervioso. Todos conocían a James Evans por ser educado y cortés, y muchos miembros de familias de sangre pura lo despreciaban por su apoyo a los magos y brujas de sangre impura o sucia, e incluso por su ayuda a los squibs. Algunos viejos rumores lo mostraban como un mago poderoso y un excelente duelista, pero ahora el consenso entre los de sangre pura era que James Evans era casi un squib.

El Conde era uno de los magos más respetados en el Ministerio. Era virtualmente desconocido fuera del mismo pero su reputación era bien reconocida.

Y quizá era eso lo que ponía nervioso a Nott: sospechaba que cualquier intento de utilizar a James Evans a su favor llevaría a tener que enfrentarse con el Conde. Evans nunca aceptaría que alguien utilizase la herencia de su hijo adoptivo para obtener algún beneficio político. Pensó que podría, de alguna forma, anular a James Evans como guardián de Tom, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza hizo que desistiera de dicha idea.

Con sutileza, Nott meneó negativamente su cabeza, haciéndole saber al Conde que no interferiría en sus asuntos. Sintió alivio al ver que el Conde asintió muy levemente con su cabeza en respuesta, comprendiendo el mensaje.

El Ministro se alivio un poco más al notar que el Conde ya no lo observaba.

James supo que Nott había comprendido el mensaje; lo consideraba mucho mejor ministro que Fudge, pero seguía siendo un político.

"Conde, cómo pudo enterarse de que había problemas en el Castillo esta noche?" Preguntó Abbot.

"Recibí el dato de una fuente confiable, de que se estaba llevando a cabo un ataque. Al llegar a los terrenos vi a un Auror muerto en el suelo, confirmando que el ataque era cierto." Luego, James detalló su lucha con los miembros del Ejército Oscuro.

Abbot anotaba todo en una libreta mágica mientras escuchaba la historia."De dónde vino ese perro que menciona?"

Dippet intercedió. "Ese perro es de la familia Evans. Como viven en Hogsmeade, el perro usualmente vaga por los terrenos de Hogwarts y seguramente debe de haber sentido el peligro sobre el señor Tom Evans."

James continuó con su relato, incluyendo sus enfrentamientos fuera del despacho y en la sala de Slytherin, y de su encuentro con Christina.

"Por qué dejó ir a esa bruja?" Interrogó Abbot.

"Porque dio su palabra de que se iría del castillo rumbo a Alemania en ese mismo momento. Dejó de ser una amenaza al decirme que un grupo del Ejército Oscuro buscaba al hijo del Ministro." Respondió James.

Los golpes en la puerta del despacho interrumpieron la reunión; Alastor Moody ingresó y dijo: "El profesor Czetwertynski no aparece. Fue dado de alta de la enfermería de Hogwarts hace una hora pero nadie lo ha vuelto a ver."

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. "Czetwertynski era el profesor de DCAO en Gdansk." Añadió el director Dippet.

"Todas sus pertenencias están en su habitación." Agregó Moody a su vez.

Nott se preocupó: "Pudo haber sido él quien encantó la tetera de la sala de profesores?"

"Posiblemente." Dijo Moody. "Pero por qué dejó sus pertenencias aquí si se escapó del colegio? Creo que si fue él quien puso la tetera en la sala de profesores, no lo ha hecho como un cómplice."

"Han hablado con los otros dos profesores polacos?" Preguntó James.

"No, regresaron a sus habitaciones luego de irse de la enfermería. Hemos verificado que están allí, durmiendo."

"Quisiera hablar con ellos antes del desayuno." Moody asintió. James miró al director. "Creo que sería prudente un anuncio durante el mismo desayuno. Los estudiantes de Slytherin saben sobre la escaramuza en la sala común, y el resto del colegio sabe que algo ha sucedido. He pillado a un grupo de Gryffindors fuera de su sala común intentando averiguar qué estaba sucediendo."

"Bien, explicaré lo sucedido durante el desayuno." Dijo Dippet. "Dejamos a los estudiantes Evans y Nott fuera de la explicación?"

"No creo que sea buena idea ya que sus compañeros saben que los han sacado de las habitaciones, y no hace falta ser un científico de cohetes para saber que Nott era el objetivo del secuestro. Que se enteren de una buena parte por lo menos." Dijo James ausentemente. Gaunt ya estaba muerto, lo que significaba que el colegio estaba seguro. O eso quería creer.

"Lo siento, pero qué es un cohetes?" Preguntó el Ministro.

A la siguiente mañana, James y Moody tomaban su té matinal en la sala de profesores. Ambos habían permanecido despiertos casi toda la noche y ansiaban irse a dormir, pero no sin antes hacerles unas preguntas a los dos profesores del colegio de Gdansk que quedaban.

La puerta de la sala se abrió cuando aún no habían terminado su té, y miraron detenidamente a los dos profesores que ingresaban. El primero de ellos era alto y joven, de mirada soñadora al mejor estilo Luna Lovegood. Su túnica hubiera hecho sonrojar incluso a Dumbledore: era verde lima con círculos naranja que se movían por toda la túnica.

Por lo que sabían, ése tenía que ser Alekssander Opalinski, el profesor de Artes Mágicas, una asignatura que James no sabía por qué no se impartía en Hogwarts. Los artistas mágicos más talentosos creaban pinturas mágicas, estatuas y esculturas que parecían vivas; el techo del Gran Comedor era un ejemplo de dicha disciplina. Opalinski era considerado uno de los más renombrados escultores mágicos de Europa.

La bruja que había entrado a la sala con Opalinski era todo lo contrario: era baja y sus túnicas seguían la moda mágica a rajatabla. Su expresión era de seriedad aunque James pudo distinguir un ápice de humor en su mirada. La profesora Ana Czartoryska impartía Pociones en Gdansk y era famosa por haber creado el Filtro de los Muertos; a James le resultó gracioso recordar que una de las primeras preguntas de Snape en su primer año fue sobre la creación de la bruja que tenía frente a él.

Los dos profesores se detuvieron cerca de la mesa, al otro extremo de donde estaban sentados James y Moody.

"Buenos días. Espero que hayan podido recuperarse de lo sucedido esta noche." Saludó James con cortesía.

"Sí, gracias. Entiendo que quieren hacernos unas preguntas?" Preguntó la bruja.

"Soy el Auror Moody y éste es el Conde. Queríamos preguntarles sobre el profesor Czetwertynski." Graznó, "Lo conocían bien?"

"Ha ocurrido algo con Juliusz?" Preguntó la profesora de pociones.

"Eso es lo que queremos averiguar."

"Es tan aburrido." Dijo el profesor en un tono exagerado. "Sólo le interesa la lucha y el honor."

La bruja miró al profesor con sequedad. "Juliusz es un Auror retirado, y ha convencido a nuestro Ministerio de que se preparara para la guerra. A decir verdad, le tenía más miedo a la URSS que a los nazis y al Ejército Oscuro."

"Cree que pudo simpatizar con la causa de Grindelwald?" Le preguntó Moody.

"Hasta ayer hubiera dicho que no. Ahora? No estoy segura."

Opalinski suspiró con melodrama. "Al querido Juliusz sólo le preocupa la defensa de la Polonia mágica y sólo eso. Muuuuy aburrido. No lo sé, algo relacionado con su familia."

James se estaba cansando de ese profesor tan molesto, y dedujo que la profesora de pociones también, si se basaba en su mirada de exasperación. Pudo sentir que la bruja era una muy buena profesora, más allá de sus dotes como maestra de pociones.

Unos momentos después agradecieron a los profesores por el tiempo, y éstos se marcharon de la sala para ir a tomar su desayuno. Parecía que ninguno de ellos podía ofrecer nada sustancioso para esclarecer los hechos de la noche anterior, pero antes de salir de la sala la profesora Czartoyska se detuvo y se dio vuelta para decirles: "Si Juliusz tuvo algo que ver con lo sucedido, no habrá sido por su voluntad. Nunca haría nada para poner en riesgo a ningún alumno." Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta.

"Nada útil. Qué piensa hacer ahora?" Refunfuñó Moody.

"Hablar con el Spellfuhrer del ejército Oscuro cuando se despierte. Hasta entonces, iré a buscar una cama."

"Suerte para usted. El Ministro quiere un reporte completo de la investigación para esta tarde. Y quiere que averigüemos sobre esa bruja amiga suya."

James bufó. "Cincuenta galleons a que ya está en Berlín. Pero no te preocupes Alastor, la volveremos a ver pronto."

Moody se levantó de su silla para irse. "Parece que espera que eso suceda."

Luego de que el Auror se marchara, James se percató de que tenía razón.

Tom se despertó cuando Madame O´Neil fue a revisarlo. La medi-bruja de la enfermería de Hogwarts era muy querida por todos, y de avanzada edad. Dumbledore podía ser el más dotado (por lejos) del staff pero los estudiantes preferían a la medi-bruja.

"Buen día señor Evans. Cómo se siente?"

Tom sonrió y se guardó sus deseos de salir corriendo antes de volver a tomar alguna horrible poción. "Estoy bien, gracias. Podría bajar a desayunar?"

"Veremos." Le respondió ella. Durante los siguientes diez minutos Tom sufrió en silencio mientras bebía un brebaje verde espeso y lo revisaban de arriba abajo con todo tipo de encantamientos. Finalmente asintió satisfecha. "Muy bien señor Evans, puede irse. Creo que su madre está a punto de liberar al señor Nott."

"Gracias!" Exclamó Tom con una sonrisa enorme, saltando de la cama.

Pero justo antes de que saliera de la enfermería una voz lo detuvo en seco. "Vas a algún lado, Tom?"

Tom suspiró derrotado y se dio vuelta para encarar a su madre. Tenía la típica expresión profesional que James describía tan bien (y que la hacía enfadar siempre). "No es justo, ya me habían dado el alta!"

"No puedes irte hasta que me digas buen día!" Dijo Sarah, sonriendo.

Luego de chequear que nadie estuviera viendo, Tom abrazó a su madre. "Papá es una mala influencia para ti."

"Quizá soy yo la mala influencia en tu padre." Bromeó Sarah. "Ahora vete de aquí. Edward te espera en el vestíbulo de la enfermería."

Tom gritó gracias y salió corriendo; Nott se le unió y no pararon hasta estar fuera de la vista de la enfermería.

El trayecto hacia las mazmorras les tomó muy poco tiempo, ya que conocían los atajos y pasadizos secretos de esa zona del castillo. Las habitaciones estaban vacías y todos los daños provocados la noche anterior ya habían sido reparados. Se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa y se ducharon para luego ir a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor estaba inusualmente repleto, y todos los estudiantes parecían estar esperando algo antes de comenzar a comer. Además se había expandido, para poder ubicar la nueva quinta mesa de los alumnos polacos.

Al entrar, Tom notó que toda la atención recaía sobre él y Nott, y se sintió abrumado como muy pocas veces. Le tomó un enorme esfuerzo disimular un poco de indiferencia mientras caminaban hacia sus lugares en la mesa de Slytherin. Y mientras su amigo saludaba a alguno que otro en medio del murmullo generalizado, Tom permaneció callado: seguía siendo evitado y rechazado por sus compañeros, y ningún Slytherin le dijo nada.

Tres minutos después Dippet y los profesores entraron caminando al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores; todos menos el director, que permaneció levantado para dar un pequeño discurso.

"Esta noche anterior hemos sufrido un desafortunado incidente. Fuerzas del señor tenebroso Grindelwald entraron furtivamente al castillo pero fueron detenidos por el Ministerio. Están a salvo ahora, y no es motivo de alarma. Disfruten de su desayuno." Luego se sentó.

Un joven de Ravenclaw se levantó repentinamente. "Señor Director, podría preguntar qué buscaba el Ejército Oscuro y por qué han atacado la sala común de Slytherin?"

El director se volvió a parar y sonrió diligentemente. "Comprendo su curiosidad, señor Burke. Sin embargo, temo que no puedo contestar esas preguntas. Y les pido que no atosiguen con preguntas a los involucrados." Dijo, y se volvió a sentar.

Tom quiso gritar. No sabía si pensar que Dippet era un Slytherin y buscaba que los atormentaran con preguntas, o el ingenuo más tonto del mundo. Estaba seguro de que era lo último. Un segundo después de su comentario, todas las miradas se habían enfocado en él y Nott, y gruñó fastidiado. Y un par de segundos más tarde las preguntas en su mesa comenzaron.

"Rosier dijo que se los llevaron de la habitación. Están bien?" Preguntó Mary.

Ni Tom ni Nott pudieron contestarle ya que la pregunta de Mary desencadenó una cantidad insólita de preguntas todas al mismo tiempo. Bajó su mirada entre avergonzado y enojado ya que se habían pasado las últimas semanas ignorándolo y no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente; igualmente sabía que no era que se preocupaban por él sino que querían información.

Nott, por el contrario, se deleitaba ofreciendo un pormenorizado relato de lo ocurrido en la sala común de Slytherin. "El inefable fue increíble! Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos! Mi padre me llevó hace tiempo a la Academia de los Aurores a presenciar unos duelos entre ellos, y el Conde es mejor que ellos. Utilizó maldiciones que no conocía y muchas veces ni siquiera las decía!"

Tom admitió que Nott era un excelente relator. La mesa entera de Slytherin se hallaba en silencio escuchando las palabras del hijo del Ministro, y los estudiantes de Polonia de la mesa contigua intentaban oír algo.

"Uno de esos magos oscuros dijo que él había venido para reestablecer el nombre de Slytherin!" Clamó Nott. "El inefable le arrojó una maldición que…"

"Un heredero de Slytherin?" Interrumpió Dolohov a modo de burla. "Los Slytherin murieron hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente era un orate."

Tom abrió su boca por primera vez. "En realidad lo que dijo fue: estamos aquí para devolver la Casa de Slytherin a su grandeza! Grindelwald prometió proseguir con su trabajo."

Nott sonrió. "Y Tom comenzó a burlarse de él. Le dijo que Grindelwald había estado en Ravenclaw. Se volvió loco!" Y mirando alrededor agregó: "Lo era, en realidad. Le pregunté a mi padre."

Mary y Xurana miraron a Tom con admiración, lo cual sorprendió a Tom; éste esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y bajó su mirada.

"Cómo terminó Tom envuelto?" Preguntó Xurana. "Rosier no dijo nada sobre eso."

Nott volvió a sonreír. "Parece que Tom ha heredado algo de Gryffindor de su padre. Intentó ayudarme cuando entraron a las habitaciones buscándome, de hecho fue el único que intentó ayudarme." Al contrario de la sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban que no olvidaría que sus otros compañeros se acobardaron y no lo defendieron.

La excitación se esparció entre todos los que estaban escuchando, y los murmullos más comunes expresaban el deseo de poder aprender a luchar como el inefable. Tom sonrió para sus adentros. "Sigan soñando, mi padre me enseñará sólo a mi!" Pensó con satisfacción.

Tom terminó de desayunar y salió del Gran Comedor. La mayor parte de los estudiantes aún estaban demasiado compenetrados en la discusión sobre lo ocurrido como para notar su salida; solo un par de ellos lo vieron irse.

Sin rumbo fijo, Tom caminó por el colegio al azar, pensativo, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

"Tom."

El muchacho miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, pero al instante una figura apareció desde una sombra en un rincón. James Evans pareció salir de la nada, sin su túnica de inefable y vestido con su ropa muggle típica. "No podía marcharme hasta asegurarme de que estabas bien."

Tom abrazó a su padre. "Me alivié mucho al verte entrar en la sala común. Estaba aterrorizado."

"Te has comportado genial. Los has distraído lo suficiente como para darme tiempo de llegar. Has demostrado mucho coraje, Tom." Le dijo orgulloso.

"Pero tenía miedo."

James sonrió. "Yo siempre tengo miedo ante esas situaciones. La diferencia con los que se paralizan o reaccionan mal es que uno puede mantener su cabeza fría y trabajando, buscando opciones o salidas. Tú has recordado utilizar el espejo, y has intentado ganar tiempo manteniendo a tus amigos a salvo. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Tom sonrió y se sintió un poco mejor. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba por allí.

"Descuida, utilicé un encantamiento de privacidad y nadie puede escucharnos."

"Sabes? Nott le está contando a todo el mundo sobre tu batalla. Ahora todos quieren lecciones contigo." Le dijo, entre sonriendo y burlándose.

Luego de que James riera, le dijo a su hijo, un poco más serio. "Tendría que haber chequeado la muerte de Morfin. Aparentemente la sublevación en la cárcel fue armada para que pudiera escapar. Sospecho que el cuerpo hallado fue transformado con la poción multijugos."

Tom frunció su ceño. "Estaba aterrado de que me reconociera. Creo que estaba tan loco que me hubiera matado con un cuchillo." James asintió, sintiéndose molesto.

"Papá, puedes entrenarme para combate?" Preguntó.

"Para combate?"

"Sé que no quieres que corra peligro, pero sucederá tarde o temprano. Si no es por tu trabajo, lo será por Nott o por la herencia de Slytherin. Necesito saber defenderme."

James quedó pensativo y preocupado. Ahora el Ministro sabía que Tom era el heredero de Slytherin y James no dudaba que en poco tiempo muchos se enterarían de ello; le dijo a su hijo que el Ministro había deducido quién era el heredero.

"Eso hace más importante aún que pueda defenderme." Añadió, pensado en qué diría Nott y el resto de los Slytherins.

"Bien." Accedió James. "Podemos comenzar en el receso de invierno y continuar durante las vacaciones de verano. Pero te advierto: seré tu profesor, no tu padre. Tendrás que trabajar duro."

"Gracias!" Sonrió Tom, y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

James lo miró marcharse. Lo amaba, pero las memorias de Voldemort aún seguían impresas en su cerebro. Un Voldemort entrenado desde pequeño por su futuro (o no) archienemigo le provocaba pánico. Y para colmo, las advertencias del sombrero seleccionador sobre el flujo de tiempo aún hacían eco dentro de su cabeza.

Decidió que tendría que seguir confiando en su hijo. Tendría que fortalecer a este Tom para que pudiera resistir el pulso de oscuridad que llevaba dentro. Si el sombrero estaba en lo cierto al decir que algunas cosas del futuro sucederían de cualquier forma, esperaba que la maldad de Voldemort no fuera una de ellas. Sino, su familia entera tendría que lidiar con una tormenta aún mayor que la que él había enfrentado en sus tiempos de Harry Potter.

James desactivó su encantamiento de privacidad. Un instante después un murciélago negro revoloteaba rumbo al Vestíbulo principal sin ser notado por nadie.

* * *

_N/A: Cronología de 1940 (2da Guerra Mundial)_

16 de marzo = Bombardeo alemán cerca de Escocia

10 de mayo = Los nazis invaden Francia, Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Holanda; Churchill es el nuevo Primer Ministro Inglés

15 de mayo = Holanda se rinde

26 de mayo = Evacuación de Dunkirk

28 de mayo = Bélgica se rinde

3 de junio = Alemania bombardea París; finaliza evacuación de Dunkirk

10 de junio = Noruega se rinde; Italia declara la guerra a Inglaterra y Francia

14 de junio = Alemania toma París

22 de junio = armisticio Francia – Alemania

1 de Julio = submarinos alemanes atacan barcos mercantes en el Atlántico

17 de agosto = Bloqueo de Hitler a Inglaterra

23 de agosto = Alemania bombardea Londres

25 de agosto = Inglaterra bombardea Berlín

3 de setiembre = Hitler planifica invasión a Inglaterra

12 de octubre = Se pospone la invasión hasta la primavera de 1941

23 de noviembre = Rumania se une al Eje

29 de diciembre = Nuevos ataques sobre Londres


	17. Capítulo 17 Segundo año en Hogwarts

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Segundo Año**

Una semana después del ataque a Hogwarts, Nott y Tom se dirigían a su clase de pociones. Si bien el hijo del Ministro había disfrutado de toda la atención recibida, terminó por aburrirse; Tom en cambio, nunca había querido recibir esa atención. Detestaba ver cómo los demás lo miraban y susurraban a su paso, e incluso lo consideraba peor que el aislamiento al que fue sometido durante su primer mes en el colegio.

Los dos amigos se sentaron al fondo. La profesora Czartoryska entró al aula y se paró frente a los alumnos. Ella y el profesor Slughorn se habían dividido las clases de pociones debido al aumento de la cantidad de alumnos. El jefe de la Casa de Slytherin impartía a los de primero, tercero y a los que seguían pociones para sus EXTASIS; la profesora polaca se encargaba de los de segundo, cuarto y quinto año, además de ofrecer clases a aquellos alumnos que no habían logrado un E para tomar sus EXTASIS. Tom se alegraba de no tener al joven y rechoncho profesor ese año; realmente prefería a la profesora Czartoryska.

Las chicas de Slytherin entraron a la clase y se sentaron por la mitad del salón, y como siempre evitaron mirar a los dos muchachos; Tom quería golpearse la cabeza contra una pared por la frustración.

Dos de los estudiantes polacos se sentaron cerca de Tom y Nott. Eran Janek Nowicki y Ela Zamoyska, a quienes los muchachos habían conocido brevemente durante las dos semanas anteriores. Tom saludó a la muchacha (que se sentó justo a su lado) con su cabeza y siguió preparando su caldero.

"Esas niñas parecen tontas."

"Perdón?" Dijo Tom, levantando su vista.

Ela señaló a las chicas de Slytherin sentadas por delante. "Tus amigas actúan como tontas, no lo crees?" Tom asintió. Los encantamientos que habían activado en todo el castillo para salvar los problemas de comunicación entre los estudiantes ingleses y polacos funcionaban bien, pero a Tom le gustaba el acento de Ela.

"Actuaron como tontas y ahora se arrepienten, pero no saben cómo pedir perdón sin perder orgullo." Dijo la joven bruja polaca sonriendo. "Están, como ustedes dicen, con todo eso de la pureza de la sangre, y tú las has desafiado." Tom sonrió también, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que ella le decía. Su forma de hablar era distinta y eso también le gustaba. Tanto Nott como Jarek dejaron sus calderos para escuchar los comentarios de Ela.

Tom la miró y se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Sus familias son antiguas y de sangre pura y fueron criadas para sentir orgullo por eso. Solo desearía que pudieran dejarme a un costado de todo ese lío."

Janek se inclinó hacia ellos para murmurar: "Puedo comprenderlo, pero por qué eres tan firme?"

"Firme?"

"Err, quizá no es la palabra correcta. Quise decir fuerte convicción." Aclaró Janek.

Tom gruñó: "Tengo mis razones."

Ela asintió: "Soy de sangre pura. Janek es un sangre mestiza, y un tonto."

"Oi!" Protestó Janek.

"Pero también es mi primo y mi mejor amigo." Continuó Ela, ignorándolo.

Nott asintió, aguantando la risa. "Debe ser algo relacionado con los sangre mestiza. Tom es un tonto también."

"Hey! No les digas la verdad tan pronto!" Se quejó Tom sonriendo, provocando la risa en los demás. Por primera vez en semanas Tom pudo sentirse bien.

La profesora Czartoryska habló desde el frente de la clase: "Cálmense, en el fondo. Comenzamos ahora. Abran sus libros en página 32, poción infladora."

Tom sonrió mientras abría su libro; no notó que Mary miró furtivamente hacia atrás con un poco de tristeza.

Durante el almuerzo Tom y Nott se sentaron donde acostumbraban, e invitaron a Janek y Ela pero éstos rechazaron la invitación. "Nuestros Prefectos quieren que estemos juntos en las comidas. Dicen que es para mantener nuestra identidad como colegio." Dijo Ela.

Unos momentos después, sorpresivamente Mary apareció y se sentó a la izquierda de Tom; Xurana hizo lo mismo y se sentó a la derecha. El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar, y el resto de las chicas de Slytherin se sentaron alrededor de Nott.

"Lo sentimos, Tom." Dijo finalmente Xurana.

Tom no contestó; siguió comiendo su sándwich.

Xurana intentó nuevamente. "Di algo, Tom. Nos hemos equivocado contigo, y nos arrepentimos. Es que todo eso que nos habías dicho era todo lo opuesto a lo que hemos aprendido de nuestras familias desde siempre." Su voz era casi un gimoteo.

Mary puso una de sus manos en un hombro de Tom, y dijo con suavidad. "Siento mucho que te hayamos ignorado, fuimos necias. Me asusté muchísimo cuando me enteré que la habitación de ustedes había sido atacada."

Tom miró a Nott: éste tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro. "Por qué me han ignorado todo este tiempo?" Le preguntó a Mary.

La chica suspiró. "Honestamente? Me asustaste aquella noche, diciendo todas esas cosas. Parecías enloquecido."

"Tu me asustas cada mañana, amigo." Dijo Nott. "Especialmente antes de que tomes tu ducha."

El ambiente se distendió ante la risa de Tom, pero éste agregó: "Quiero ser un poco razonable en esto, pero se suponía que eran mis amigas. No estoy seguro de poder perdonarlas, no pueden pedirme que me olvide tan pronto de este último mes."

Las chicas se pusieron serias de nuevo.

Mary asintió. "Comprendo, Tom. Intentaremos ganarnos tu perdón."

Tom vaciló en aceptar eso. Su padre siempre decía que el perdón no se ganaba sino que se daba porque se sentía. Y él se conocía, sabía que no era de los que perdonaba fácil; sus años en el orfanato lo habían marcado a fuego. Pero sabía al mismo tiempo que él era muy temperamental y que había ido muy lejos en sus acciones con Dolohov.

De a poco, la plática amena surgió en la mesa. Para cuando terminaban de almorzar parecía que era todo como antes. Parecía. Porque sus amigas miraban de vez en cuando a Tom para ver sus reacciones, pero de cualquier forma fue un gran avance en relación a las últimas semanas.

El primer sábado después del ataque era el primer fin de semana de Quidditch. El calendario había sido modificado para permitir cinco casas, y la inclusión de Gdansk significaba que habría dos fines de semanas extra de Quidditch.

El primer partido era el típico Slytherin – Gryffindor. Eran equipos muy fuertes y sus seguidores muy fanáticos. La mitad de los jugadores de los dos equipos eran de séptimo año, y todos estaban en sus últimos tres años.

La rivalidad era enorme, pero no era como la rivalidad brutal y violenta de los tiempos de Harry Potter. Si bien no eran juegos amistosos, se los tomaban con honor. Y como era la única vez que se enfrentaban en el año, ganar el partido era casi tan importante como ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Tom, Nott y las muchachas de Slytherin se sentaron juntos en las gradas, junto a Ela y Janek, invitados por Tom para que alentaran a Slytherin. Los dos amigos ingleses miraban con gracia cómo Penélope miraba continuamente a Janek. Aguantaron la risa hasta que Ela, sentada delante de ellos y platicando con Laura y Mary, se dio vuelta para mirarlos. "No se burlen!" Al darse vuelta para seguir charlando con sus nuevas amigas, Tom y Nott rieron a carcajadas, ganándose unos codazos de las chicas.

La voz del relator comenzó a escucharse mientras saludaba a todos y presentaba los equipos a la ruidosa muchedumbre. Era de Ravenclaw y se llamaba John Burke.

"Para Gryffindor: Guardián: Adam long! Los Cazadores: Michael Moon, Hilbert Dunning y Thomas Spinnet! Los Golpeadores: Isaiah Wood y Graham McAdams! Y la Buscadora: Anna Winston!" El equipo fue entrando a medida que los presentaban, entre la algarabía de los asistentes, haciendo acrobacias sobre sus escobas.

"Y ahora Slytherin! El Guardián: Andrew McDuff!"

Los compañeros de Slytherin reconocieron al prefecto de quinto año. "Ahora sabemos cómo se rompió la nariz." Exclamó Nott en medio del griterío.

"Los Cazadores: Deminca Lestrange, Augustus Fitzhugh y Wysle Danihor! Los Golpeadores: Malcolm Malichska y Brace Flint! Y el Buscador: Delmar Malfoy!" A diferencia de los de Gryffindor, el equipo de Slytherin entró al campo sin piruetas, en formación cerrada y movimientos muy aceitados. Tom creyó que el buscador era demasiado grande, pero lucía muy rápido.

En unos pocos minutos, los jugadores se habían saludado junto al instructor de vuelo (que hacía de árbitro) y ya estaban en el aire nuevamente. "Y comienza el juego!" Clamó Burk.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Nott gritara con entusiasmo: "Es casi como un juego profesional!" Tom tuvo que concordar con su amigo: el nivel de juego era impresionante.

Luego de unos treinta minutos el match estaba sólo 30-10 para Slytherin. De pronto Malfoy se lanzó hacia abajo a toda velocidad, pasando por entre las Bludgers y los golpeadores; el buscador de Gryffindor fue tras él, con la esperanza de luchar por la Snitch. Pero solo pareció una maniobra de distracción, ya que Malfoy solo buscaba molestar y distraer a los golpeadores de Gryffindor; los cazadores de la casa de la serpiente aprovecharon la situación y robaron la Quaffle. 40-10 a favor de Slytherin.

Treinta minutos después (y con el score 110-50) los buscadores ascendían hasta unos sesenta metros persiguiendo un destello dorado. La huidiza Snitch cambió de rumbo y se lanzó en picada hacia abajo, en dirección al centro del campo. Malfoy utilizaba su mayor masa corporal a su favor mientras Winston se valía de su mayor velocidad para compensar.

Ninguno de los dos frenó hasta que a unos 6 o7 metros del suelo Winston se percató del peligro y elevó su escoba como pudo; apenas un segundo después fue Malfoy el que quiso detener su embestida contra el suelo e intentó elevarse. Su escoba, una Comet 180 era la mejor y más cara de todas, pero no fue suficiente.

Malfoy se estrelló a una velocidad increíble contra el césped, ocasionando un Bum sordo y estremecedor que levantó polvo y rocas por doquier. Las gradas se silenciaron repentinamente ante el impacto, y unos momentos después comenzaron a escucharse algunos gritos.

Con prontitud Madame O´Niel y un par de sanadores de San Mungo corrieron hacia el inerte cuerpo de Malfoy, y le salvaron la vida. Su pelvis y su columna se habían destrozado, al igual que algunos órganos internos.

Los sanadores lo curaron casi por completo, pero el accidente cortó su carrera como jugador de Quidditch. Las pociones y los encantamientos de sanación le permitirían vivir una vida normal pero lejos de las escobas. Cuando se enteró de eso unas horas después, acostado en la enfermería, se enfureció y comenzó a gritar de indignación, proclamando que se vengaría de Winston por haberle causado el accidente.

El juego fue suspendido por la severidad del accidente, y continuaría la semana siguiente. Pero el equipo de Slytherin tenía que hallar un reemplazo para su puesto de buscador sino perdería el match.

El lunes siguiente fue la prueba, después de clases. Diez muchachos de Slytherin de distintos años aguardaban en el pitch, escobas en mano. El capitán, Lestrange, no aceptaba mujeres, y Tom solo se animó a presentarse a la prueba por insistencia de Nott. Éste estaba presenciando las pruebas en las gradas, junto a muchos otros de su Casa (quería presentarse como cazador el año siguiente).

Tom sostuvo su escoba con tranquilidad, ignorando los comentarios de los presentes, todos mayores. Sentía confianza en sus aptitudes como buscador luego de muchos años de práctica con su padre.

Las pruebas consistían en Lestrange liberando la snitch para que un par de candidatos lucharan entre sí para atraparla. Era un simple torneo por eliminación, y el vencedor sería el nuevo buscador.

La primer ronda de Tom fue contra uno de cuarto año que no conocía. No se desenvolvía muy bien a alta velocidad, por lo que a Tom le tomó unos pocos minutos poder atrapar la Snitch sin problemas.

Al ganar su primer ronda, se sentó para contemplar las siguientes rondas y evaluar a sus oponentes. En ello, sintió una extraña sensación de disfrute y anticipación. No parecían provenir de sus emociones, y sacudió su cabeza para poder seguir las rondas.

La segunda ronda contaba con los cinco jugadores remanentes, cuatro de los cuales tendrían que disputar un nuevo lugar (el restante era un compañero de Lestrange de séptimo año, a quien hizo pasar a la siguiente ronda). Tom tuvo que enfrentarse a un estudiante de quinto, pequeño y muy veloz, durante agotadores veinte minutos. No podían sacarse ventajas.

Finalmente, los dos competidores persiguieron la Snitch a poca altura a una velocidad asombrosa cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Tom pudo alcanzarla con la punta de sus dedos y asirla; su rival lo embistió de costado y Tom perdió el equilibrio, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo y rodando hasta detenerse. Pero sin soltar la Snitch que aún estaba atrapada dentro de su puño.

Todavía tirado en el césped, rió y festejó, sintiendo una gran ola de felicidad que lo embargó por completo.

La tercer ronda fue dolorosa, por sus lastimaduras. El de séptimo recibió un nuevo pase de ronda de Lestrange, por lo que Tom tuvo que enfrentarse con el que quedaba: un muchachote de sexto que no tenía buena técnica pero volaba agresivamente.

Tom disfrutó esa ronda, más que las anteriores. Ambos contendientes volaban con una sonrisa de ambición y competitividad dibujada en sus rostros, pero durante treinta minutos no pudieron atrapar la snitch por impedírselo continuamente entre ellos. Al final, la pequeña bola dorada se lanzó en picada desde veinte metros de altura. El de sexto año la siguió con velocidad y convicción mientras Tom se mantenía apenas por detrás. La Snitch, al acercarse al suelo, giró y modificó su rumbo dramáticamente para volar paralela al pitch. Mientras que el de sexto tuvo complicaciones para ajustar su trayectoria y seguir tras ella, Tom pudo anticipar el cambio de rumbo y aceleró todo lo que pudo, pasando por encima del competidor y tomando furtivamente la Snitch.

Eso fue todo. Tom aterrizó entre un gran griterío proveniente de las gradas, seguramente de sus compañeros y otros asistentes a las pruebas.

El grandote de sexto aterrizó a su lado, sudoroso pero con una gran sonrisa. "Gran atrapada! Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo!"

Tom sonrió avergonzado, y le extendió la mano. "Soy Tom Evans."

El de sexto le devolvió el saludo. "Todos saben quién eres. Yo soy Xavier Fudge. Suerte en la ronda final."

Tom le agradeció y fue hacia Lestrange, quien aguardaba junto a su compañero de año. Era Oscar Zabini, y parecía aburrido.

"Estás bastante deteriorado, Evans. Seguro que quieres continuar?" Tanteó Lestrange.

Tom asintió, eligiendo no decir nada.

Lestrange sacó una Snitch de su bolsillo y la liberó. Un destello dorado voló rumbo al cielo despejado de la tarde y Zabini, que sabía de antemano el ardid, montó rápidamente en su escoba y partió tras ella.

"Vamos, Evans!" Vociferó Lestrange.

Tom salió disparado en dirección a Zabini. Sorprendentemente gran parte del público alentaba a Tom, tal como éste pudo notar al pasar cerca de las gradas. Sintió que su coraje y su confianza tomaban posesión de sí.

Zabini no era tan bueno como Fudge. De hecho, no se imaginó cómo había pasado la primer ronda. La Snitch los guió en una persecución por todo el campo y por las gradas, y enfiló hacia los aros de anotación. Tom aceleró y se acercó a la bola dorada mano a mano con Zabini, y agachó su cabeza todo lo que pudo para atravesar el aro central. El muchachote de séptimo, más corpulento que Tom, tuvo que esquivar los aros ya que no hubiera podido pasar dentro de ellos; se elevó lo justo como para no golpearlos y lo suficiente como para dar una pequeña ventaja a Tom.

Estiró su mano y agarró la Snitch antes de que la pequeña y nerviosa bola cambiara de dirección. Frenó repentinamente su carrera y se mantuvo en el aire levantando la mano que contenía la Snitch a modo de festejo, mientras Zabini pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad sin percatarse de que la cacería había concluido.

Tom bajó con su escoba al pitch y se desmontó feliz: los alumnos de Slytherin que permanecían observando las pruebas vitoreaban y aplaudían. Era la primera vez en todo el año que sentía que pertenecía a Slytherin.

Lestrange tuvo que darle el puesto, aunque por su rostro parecía que prefería comer vidrio. Sus amigos corrieron desde las gradas para felicitarlo, y eso lo alegró aún más.

Un largo rato después, a medida que la muchedumbre se dispersaba rumbo al castillo, Tom levantó su vista y vio a una persona sentada en solitario en la grada de Gryffindor, junto a un enorme perro. Se subió a su escoba y fue hacia allí.

"Papá! Me viste? Me eligieron!"

James abrazó a su hijo. "Excelente vuelo, felicidades!"

"Gracias! Cómo sabías que hoy había pruebas?"

"Oh, el profesor Dumbledore pudo haberlo mencionado accidentalmente ayer a la noche en las Tres Escobas."

Tom bufó escéptico. No creía que su profesor de Transfiguración hiciera nunca algo accidentalmente.

"Papá, recuerdas las historias que me has contado sobre Voldemort? Sobre la conexión?" James asintió. "Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? Porque creo que pude sentir tus emociones. Eso o soy un empático y sentí las emociones de otro."

James se puso serio y se sentó. "No creo que tengamos tiempo de hablar sobre ello. Tus amigos te esperan."

Tom miró hacia el pie de las gradas y los vio.

"Sentí tu alegría cuando te enteraste de que tendrías hermanos, y eso que estaba en Alemania. Nunca supe a decir verdad si Voldemort sentía mis emociones como yo las de él." Explicó James.

"Eso quiere decir que si me enojo… te haré doler la cicatriz?" Preguntó Tom.

"No lo sé. Nuestra relación es muy distinta a la que tuve con Voldemort. Nunca me ha dolido la cicatriz desde que llegué aquí." James se levantó. "No te preocupes ahora. Platicaremos sobre ello en las vacaciones de Navidad. Ahora ve y disfruta con tus amigos!"

Tom sonrió, aliviado. "Gracias. Iré a casa el próximo fin de semana, en nuestra salida a Hogsmeade."

James rió: "Entonces tu madre y yo comenzaremos a cocinar desde ahora, para toda esa horda que seguramente te acompañará!"

Tom lo miró desconfiado. "Por favor, deja que mamá y Cillie cocinen."

"Cretino." Murmuró James.

7 de Noviembre de 1939

"Nunca podré aprender nada de Merrythought." Se quejó Mary sin levantar su vista de su tarea.

Laura, Mary, Tom, Nott y Jarek estaban en un aula en desuso para poder trabajar en sus tareas de DCAO. Los doscientos alumnos extra de Gdansk hacían que hallar un lugar en la biblioteca fuera muy difícil.

"Espero que se retire pronto. Es de lo único que habla, maldición." Dijo Tom, aplastándose el cabello con sus manos, frustrado.

"Cuida tu lenguaje, Tom!" lo retó Mary.

Tom le dedicó una mueca, haciendo reír a Nott y Jarek.

"Aún no te veo nervioso por el primer partido de Quidditch, Tom." Dijo Nott, con su clásico tono de sutil sarcasmo. "Escuché que los de séptimo te harán algunas cosas si no atrapas la Snitch."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Me molestaron continuamente durante las primeras prácticas. Lestrange se la pasó amenazándome que me quitaría y pondría a Zabini; estuve tentado de decirle que lo hiciera. Ahora, desde hace un par de días todos parecen más amigables, como si me quisieran." Concluyó, con todo el cinismo del que disponía.

Laura levantó su vista de la tarea, nerviosa. "Creo saber por qué." Tom la miró. "No te enfades, sólo lo escuché al pasar."

Tom sintió un escalofrío. "Habla, Parkinson."

Laura se puso más nerviosa. "Hmm… algunos de los estudiantes mayores están diciendo que eres el heredero de Slytherin, ya que hablas pársel. Además, todos recuerdan aún tu demostración el primer día."

"Oh, demonios." Se quejó Tom. Cómo podría contrarrestar ese rumor, siendo verdad?

"Una de sexto me preguntó en el baño si tú nos habías llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos." Agregó Mary.

"La Cámara de los Secretos?" Preguntó Janek.

"Está en _Hogwarts, una Historia_." Contestó Mary. "Según la leyenda, el fundador de nuestra Casa fue expulsado del colegio por los otros fundadores. Supuestamente construyó una cámara oculta y secreta para ayudar a su heredero a tomar venganza y matar a todos los nacidos de familias muggles. Slytherin sabía hablar en pársel, y como Tom también lo hace, creen que debe ser el heredero."

Janek asintió comprendiendo, pero no se lo veía cómodo. "Después de mil años sin heredero? "

"Tom es el primero con la habilidad de hablar la lengua de las serpientes que asiste a Hogwarts en 500 años." Dijo Laura.

"Desde el punto de vista de ellos, si no es Tom entonces el heredero nunca vendrá. Las familias tradicionales inglesas de sangre mágica pura detestan a los muggles y los nacidos de familias muggles." Opinó Mary.

Tom notó que Nott lo miraba. Luego, éste sonrió y les dijo a los otros: "Pero lo estúpido de todo esto es que nuestro amigo Tommy dejó en claro muchas veces lo que piensa sobre el asunto de la pureza de sangre."

"También tienen respuesta para eso." Dijo Mary. "Dicen que Tom muestra públicamente su opinión pero está construyendo su campaña secretamente, algo que es muy Slytherin. Incluso hay un idiota que clama que ya fue aceptado como seguidor."

Tom abrió sus ojos shockeado, y comenzó a golpear su cabeza en su pupitre de madera. Qué fácil había sido para Voldemort hacerse de seguidores, si prácticamente se le arrojaban a sus pies!

"Por favor díganme que esto no se ha esparcido fuera de Slytherin." Rogó Tom.

"No lo creo. Supongo que Janek es el único de otra Casa que lo ha escuchado." Titubeó Mary.

"No lo divulgues, Janek, por favor. Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

"Xurana dijo que estaba buscando al que había comenzado con el rumor. Su familia es amiga de los Lestrange y Malfoy." Comentó Laura. "Intenta ignorarlos."

Tom suspiró. "Ok, ya no puedo seguir estudiando. Nott, volamos un rato?"

"No lo sé, tengo esta porquería de tarea…" Nott miró su pergamino con disgusto. "Sí, por qué no? Cojamos nuestras escobas!"

Diez minutos después los muchachos caminaban rumbo al pitch. Nott tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo detuvo. "Quieres volar o quieres hablar primero?"

Tom se detuvo y miró al césped. "Qué sabes sobre todo esto?"

"Luego del ataque mi padre me envió algunas cartas preguntándome por ti, si sabías pársel y si yo sabía quién es tu familia biológica." Hizo una pausa y continuó. "Honestamente, me pregunto si ese rumor comenzó en Slytherin o de algún miembro de alguna familia conocida."

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor, no?"

"Detendré los rumores si quieres, Tom, pero antes dime si eres el heredero."

"Sentémonos en las gradas." Pidió Tom, más para ganar tiempo que por ganas de sentarse.

Mientras seguía a su amigo, Nott comentó: "Demorando la respuesta puede implicar que te preparas para mentirme."

Luego de que se sentaron, Tom le dijo: "Soy el último sobreviviente de la línea de sangre de Salazar Slytherin, más precisamente de la familia Gaunt a través de mi madre. Hasta tengo un anillo y un guardapelo que eran de ellos."

Nott quedó atónito ya que no esperaba que Tom le revelara tan abiertamente su herencia. Un digno Slytherin hubiera esperado el momento más ventajoso para hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba con su boca abierta y la cerró.

"Sorprendido?"

Nott apenas pudo asentir con su cabeza.

"Sabía que me lo dirías, aunque no tan rápido." Murmuró Edward. "Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?"

"Mi padre y yo lo habíamos hablado y no queríamos que la gente hiciera algo enorme de esto. En Slytherin me transformaría en una celebridad, pero en el resto de las Casas me tildarían instantáneamente de un mago oscuro. Todo lo que haría sería juzgado y analizado no por mis objetivos sino por mi herencia."

Nott negó con su cabeza. "No comprendo. Es la mejor forma de obtener respeto y poder. Muchos de los del Wizengamot darían a su primer hijo a cambio de tener esa sangre dentro de ellos. Sé que mi padre y mi abuelo lo harían."

Tom frunció su ceño. "Nott, tenemos doce años, no quiero preocuparme por conquistar el poder o nada por el estilo! Quiero jugar al Quidditch, protestar contra los profesores y… no sé… mirar a las chicas! No me interesa que los políticos o los aspirantes a la magia oscura me busquen para tenerme de aliado!"

Nott se quedó callado unos instantes. "Bien, veo tu punto. Te ayudaré a disipar esos rumores. Pero me deberás en grande."

Tom sintió un poco de enojo. "Te deberé?"

"Claro. Quiero una fuente de las galletas de chocolate de tu madre, toda para mí solo."

Tom rió, aliviado.

"No le diré a mi padre, pero creo que las chicas tendrán su opinión, no importa lo que les diga." Dijo Nott.

Tom bufó. "Y cuándo no fue así? Ven, vamos a volar."

Los dos amigos caminaron hacia el pitch. "Entonces, a qué chicas estás mirando?" Le preguntó Nott, sonriendo.

"Qué? No fue algo literal, estaba intentando explicarte que…" Se escandalizó Tom, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"Veamos. Mary? Laura? Xurana? Oh ya lo sé! Ela!" Nott rió y empezó a correr ya que vio que Tom aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo. "Y qué dices de esa muchacha de tercero de Gryffindor? Cómo es su nombre? Minerva?"

"McGonagall?! Solo deja que te alcance!" Rió Tom avergonzado mientras lo corría sin éxito. Nott se montó en su escoba y voló rumbo al cielo.

5 de Abril de 1940

El segundo año pasó demasiado rápido para Tom y sus amigos, entre quienes ahora estaban Ela y Janek. A Tom le iba muy bien en el colegio y el profesor Flitwick, asombrado por su nivel, intentaba ponerle nuevos retos agregando más trabajo para él.

Los rumores del heredero de Slytherin duraron poco tiempo más. No se acallaron del todo, pero la resistencia de Tom a confesarlo mantuvo esos rumores al mínimo. Xurana había sido, sorpresivamente para él, una de las que más había trabajado para borrar los murmullos. Para sus adentros, creía que era la manera en que la chica buscaba recompensarlo por haberlo tratado tan mal a principio de año.

Tom nunca le dijo a sus padres sobre los rumores, ya que no quería preocuparlos. Su padre ya tenía demasiados problemas: el Ministerio lo empujaba cada vez más hacia la guerra.

La temporada de Quidditch resultó buena también. Tom se las ingenió para atrapar la Snitch veinte minutos luego de que se reiniciara el match contra Gryffindor. Perdieron contra Ravenclaw pero luego vencieron a Hufflepuff y Gdansk. Al fin de la temporada Gryffindor ganó la copa por diferencia de puntos, y Slytherin y Ravenclaw terminaron segundos, empatados.

La única sorpresa en la segunda parte del año fue la adición de una sanadora a la enfermería del colegio, la cual se repartiría entre Hogwarts y el nuevo colegio de Gales. Entre ambas instituciones albergaban unos 800 alumnos mágicos en Inglaterra, de los cuales (descontando los ingleses) la mayor parte eran de Polonia, pero también de otros países de Europa Oriental y de Holanda. El Consejo y la Fundación Fénix decidieron que dos sanadoras no eran suficientes.

Tom resultó particularmente sorprendido ante la nueva sanadora. Llevó a Robert Wiley a la enfermería luego de que éste se accidentó con una escoba y vio a su madre platicando con Madam O´Niel.

"Mamá, qué haces aquí?"

"Sanadora Evans para usted, señor Evans." Dijo O´Niel, entre divertida y severa.

Sarah le guiñó el ojo. "Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte."

Las dos brujas fueron a revisar al accidentado Wiley, y mientras O´Niel lo hacía levitar hasta una cama libre, su madre (embarazada de siete meses) le dijo:

"Te he traído más galletas de chocolate. Creo que te las comes muy rápido."

"las utilizo para sobornos. Es increíble lo que hacen por ti a cambio de un par de galletas." Dijo Tom sonriendo.

Sarah le sonrió con calidez. "Muy Slytherin de tu parte." Miró a su alrededor y se inclinó hacia su hijo. "He escuchado cierto rumor por ahí."

"Cómo? Cuándo? De quién?" Palideció Tom.

"De tu padre, de quién más?"

Tom gimió. "Y él cómo se ha enterado?"

Su bella y rubia madre volvió a sonreír. "El señor vigilancia constante? Ni idea. No quería que yo te dijera que él ya lo sabía."

"Y por qué no?" Le preguntó sorprendido.

"Porque cree que lo estás manejando mejor que sin él, y que si necesitaras su ayuda sabrías cuándo pedírsela. Yo en cambio soy tu madre, y necesito asegurarme de que estás bien y de que sepas que siempre puedes hablar conmigo."

Tom se sintió conflictuado, no sabía si sentirse bien por lo que su madre le dijo o enojado porque su padre lo espiaba.

"Me he enterado también de que hubo cierta confusión en la Torre de Gryffindor ayer." Agregó su madre con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

Tom intentó lucir inocente. "Sí, he escuchado que los de Gryffindor se habían pintado sus cabellos de amarillo y negro. Creo que fue una broma de algunos de Hufflepuff. Tú sabes cómo son esos tipos."

Sarah, que había sido una Hufflepuff, contuvo su risa. "Sí, sobre todo las que tienen hijos en Slytherin que no limpian en laboratorio de su madre luego de hacer las pociones para las bromas."

"Oops."

"Cómo has hecho para meter la poción dentro de la Torre antes del desayuno?"

"Tengo un nuevo asistente." Sonrió Tom. "Dentro de Gryffindor."

"Tu padre creía que te habías llevado su Mapa para poder obtener la palabra secreta. Quién es tu nuevo asistente?"

Tom bufó. "Eso no se dice, no quiero meterlo en problemas. Prometo no dirigir ninguna broma a la mesa de los profesores, por lo menos no hasta el año que viene."

Sarah rió por lo bajo. "Vete de aquí, bribón! Que no te atrapen!"

Tom le dio un beso y salió alegre de la enfermería. Si su madre le pidió que no lo atraparan, no significaba eso que tenía permiso para continuar con sus bromas?

El año llegaba a su fin. Luego de un inicio caótico, las cosas se habían estabilizado y los 60 alumnos extra solo hacían las cosas más interesantes.

Una racha de bromas menores estalló el último mes. Todas las cinco casas recibieron su parte: luego de los de Gryffindor, los de Hufflepuff aparecieron con su cabello verde y plata. Los de Slytherin hablaron al revés por todo un día, y los alumnos de Gdansk cantaban en vez de hablar. Finalmente los de Ravenclaw se la pasaron perdiendo sus libros.

Los de séptimo año durmieron las primeras dos horas de sus exámenes EXTASIS de DCAO; nadie los pudo despertar. Y los profesores tuvieron que comenzar de cero los exámenes cuando los alumnos despertaron y se petrificaron del pánico al notar el tiempo perdido. Madam Marchbanks comentó disgustada que estuvo a punto de restarle un par de puntos por haber caído en la broma.

Los bromistas no aparecían, ya que no se atribuían la autoría de los incidentes. Todos creían que los bromistas eran de todas las Casas. El director Dippet, asistido por Merrythough, interrogó a varios alumnos, mientras Dumbledore solo permanecía callado aguantando la risa durante las preguntas.

El rumor de que Tom era el heredero de Slytherin apareció repentinamente la última semana de colegio. Tom y sus amigos estaban sentados en sus lugares acostumbrados en la Sala Común de las mazmorras, con Janek y Ela presentes. Lestrange y sus amigos se acercaron a la mesa en donde Mary destruía a Tom al ajedrez mágico.

"Evans, tenemos que saber si eres el heredero de Slytherin!" Demandó el de séptimo.

Tom suspiró, cansado. "Déjalo ya, Deminca." Le dijo, sabiendo que odiaba su primer nombre.

"Tenemos el derecho de saber." Gruñó.

Tom se levantó. "Qué derecho tienen?"

"Tienes que cumplir con el último deseo de tu ancestro." Dijo Wysle Danihor, compañero de séptimo de Lestrange.

Xurana se levantó: "Si lo fuera, ya nos lo hubiera dicho. Déjenlo en paz!"

"Te refieres a una leyenda de hace mil años?" Le preguntó Tom a Danihor. "Cómo puedes saber, es decir, realmente saber, lo que quiso decir Slytherin? Los muggles tienen un dicho: _cuidado con lo que deseas_."

Robert Wiley, sentado cerca, sonrió, pero nadie más allí dentro había escuchado eso antes.

"Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Lestrange.

"Significa que lo que quieres y lo que deseas pueden ser dos cosas muy distintas. He sido claro muchas veces sobre lo que pienso acerca del asunto de la sangre y de los abusadores. Si yo pudiera liberar a ese monstruo de Slytherin, crees realmente que lo haría para lastimar a los nacidos de familias muggles?"

"Traidor a la sangre, has profanado la memoria de Slytherin."

Tom sintió que su sangre hervía. "Cómo podría yo ser un traidor a la sangre? Soy un sangre mestiza, recuerdas? Mi padre era un muggle, ni siquiera un nacido de muggles! Así que dime: la sangre de Slytherin sería suficiente para que yo fuera puro a tus ojos? Puede tu pequeño cerebro percatarse de que un descendiente de Slytherin se casara con un muggle?"

Lestrange era más alto y más corpulento que Tom, pero sin embargo fue el de séptimo año el que dio un paso atrás. La mirada en el rostro de Tom y su pulso mágico infundió miedo en él.

Tom sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros.

"Tom, relájate. Respira." Le susurró Mary.

"Déjalo, Tom. No vale la pena." Le dijo a su vez Nott.

Tom se calmó y cerró sus ojos. "Iré a empacar. Hasta luego." Abrió sus ojos pasó por entre los alumnos que se habían acercado a escuchar la discusión.

Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó una voz entre el murmullo. "Sus ojos se pusieron rojos o estoy loco?"

Tom necesitaba volver a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con su padre y con el retrato mágico de Salazar Slytherin.


	18. Capítulo 18 París

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – París**

1 de Junio de 1940

James se sentó en un pequeño café en la París muggle. Su mesa estaba ubicada en un rincón del local, y sacó el periódico para leerlo. Sus encantamientos estéticos lo hacían pasar por un muchachito de 18 años de cabello rubio y ojos grises, y sin cicatriz.

París estaba en caos. Los ciudadanos se movían agitada y caóticamente. Veinte días atrás los nazis lanzaron sus _guerras relámpago_ (o Blitzkrieg) sobre Francia y Holanda, que consistían en bombardeos aéreos iniciales seguidos de rápidos y furibundos ataques de tanques y ejército armado. Los parisinos temían ante la proximidad invasora. Solo durante el último mes una tercera parte de los habitantes de la gran ciudad se habían ido hacia las costas Atlánticas y Mediterráneas, mientras que los refugiados más pudientes emigraban a Inglaterra o a alguna de las colonias francesas.

Los ciudadanos franceses aún confiaban en su gobierno. La línea Maginot había sido construida después de la Primer guerra Mundial, y era una serie de búnquers y fortalezas ubicadas en las fronteras con Alemania que era considerada una maravilla de la ingeniería.

Los alemanes evitaron dicho obstáculo invadiendo Holanda y Bélgica. El ejército inglés fue enviado para asistirlos pero fueron rechazados y arrinconados en Dunkirk. Como la flota naval inglesa no daba abasto para recoger al total de sus tropas, los ciudadanos ingleses respondieron utilizando sus cruceros, yates e incluso botes para llevarlos de vuelta a Inglaterra. Mientras James estaba sentado disfrutando de su café, la evacuación continuaba.

Con Holanda y Bélgica fuera de combate e Inglaterra en retirada, el ejército alemán desplegó sus tropas hacia el sur, Francia. La línea Maginot no llegaba hasta Bélgica, por lo que los entrenados, altamente armados alemanes no tuvieron demasiados problemas para vencer la deficiente defensa francesa.

James estimaba diez o quince días más para que los alemanes llegaran a París; la ciudad aún negaba la posibilidad de la invasión, y sus habitantes lucían enojados o actuaban como si nada ocurriría.

La comunidad mágica también estaba en negación. James había llegado a París el 20 de Abril bajo el nombre de Wesley Roberts, junto a un grupo coordinado por el Ministerio de Magia inglés para intentar detener al Ejército Oscuro. El trabajo de James consistía en hacerse pasar por un joven inocente, camuflando su verdadera misión: proteger al grupo y hacer inteligencia.

El Ministerio de magia francés sorprendió gratamente a James ya que sus miembros parecían altamente competentes para enfrentarse al Ejército Oscuro; habían aprendido la lección del ministerio mágico polaco y se habían preparado mucho mejor.

James terminó su té, sabiendo que estaba siendo observado desde hacía algún tiempo. Su varita estaba en su mano, escondida por el periódico. No había visto quién lo seguía pero sabía que lo hacían desde que había salido de su hotel muggle.

Divisó a un sujeto vestido como un muggle perfectamente normal, pero sin embargo caminaba con una completa calma; todo lo contrario que los nerviosos muggles parisinos.

La joven moza se acercó para preguntarle si quería más café. "Sí, y sírvame otro café más ya que espero compañía." Le contestó en su horrible francés.

La moza se fue y James continuó con su periódico; un par de minutos después una persona se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de James.

"Buenos días, señor Roberts. Siento sorprenderlo de esta manera pero preciso conversar con usted." Dijo la voz en un acento parisino.

James observó al sujeto: edad media, cabellos y ojos marrones, estatura y peso promedio; perfecto para pasar desapercibido; perfecto para un espía.

El indescriptible sujeto sonrió condescendientemente. "Debería ser más cauteloso, señor Roberts. París es un sitio peligroso en estas épocas."

James siguió observando al sujeto hasta que la moza fue con el pedido. "Puedo ofrecerle otra cosa, señor?" Le preguntó a James. Éste le dijo que no y le agradeció con en gesto de su cabeza, y volvió a mirar al sujeto.

Pudo notar cierto resquemor en su mirada. Dobló el periódico en su mano derecha (con su varita oculta y lista) y bebió un sorbo de té.

"Usted sabía que lo observábamos." Murmuró el hombre.

"Parece que tiene usted ventaja sobre mí."

"Mi nombre es Claude Delacour. Soy un Auror del Ministerio de Magia de Francia."

James se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido. Sería un pariente de Fleur? "He violado alguna de sus leyes?"

"Señor Roberts, sabemos que ejerce la seguridad de la delegación del embajador Longbottom. Es usted muy difícil de detectar pero se encuentra en nuestro país y hubiéramos apreciado que nos notificaran sobre su presencia." Dijo el sujeto.

James no contestó; en cambio, sorbió nuevamente su té.

El Auror francés bufó ante la falta de respuesta. "Qué opina sobre los planes de evacuación de Beauxbatons?"

"Qué planes?"

"Relájese, señor Roberts. Hemos asegurado este local y nadie puede escuchar lo que se dice en este pequeña mesa; cualquier curioso solo oiría pláticas de football."

"Cómo me han localizado?" Preguntó James.

"No ha sido por usted sino por observar al resto de su grupo. No lo trataban como si fuera un joven de 18 años." Le respondió Delacour.

James suspiró. No le gustaba todos esos juegos de espías, él no era James Bond. Nadie había entrenado a Harry Potter para ser espía sino para combate mágico, lo que ansiaba en ese momento.

"Entonces, por qué está usted interfiriendo con mi encubrimiento?" Preguntó.

Ahora era el Auror quien suspiraba. "Tenemos un problema. El señor tenebroso parece estar apuntando a Beauxbatons y creemos que intentará evitar la evacuación. El profesor Dumbledore sugirió que lo contactáramos a usted."

"Dígame más."

"La semana pasada capturamos una lechuza herida. El mensaje no parecía ser importante pero el que lo había enviado era un conocido seguidor de Grindelwald que vive en el pueblo cercano al colegio. Cuando quisimos rastrear al receptor nuestras lechuzas se dirigían a Alemania. La nota decía que los planes de la fiesta estaban casi completos y las invitaciones se enviarían según lo planeado."

"Van tras los estudiantes o hay algo más en el colegio que buscan?" Interrogó James.

"La crema del futuro mágico de Francia asiste a Beauxbatons, y los padres de los alumnos son funcionarios del Ministerio o de la Asamblea. Capturarlos obligaría a sus padres a mantenerse quietos y no interferir." Explicó el Auror.

"Dónde ubicarían a los estudiantes en caso de evacuación?"

"Algunos a nuestras colonias en Argelia, otros a Inglaterra. El éxito de la evacuación de Polonia hizo que los padres de los jóvenes pensaran en la alternativa inglesa en vez de sólo Argelia."

James se desesperó. Su influencia en esos tiempos parecía extenderse más de lo aconsejable y ahora los franceses pensaban en él para decidir la evacuación a Inglaterra.

Se tomó la cabeza, abatido y sobrepasado. "Solo quiero volver a mi casa."

El Auror francés sonrió. "Lo entiendo. Yo quería permanecer en mi última asignación. Era coordinador de la comunidad Veela. Era… interesante cuando menos."

"Eso explica mucho." Pensó James. "Debe de haber necesitado mucha voluntad para irse de allí."

"Sí. Una Veela descubrió mi debilidad por la comida italiana. Ahora espera un hijo mío." Dijo el Auror, borrando su sonrisa.

James rió. Descubrió que el probable abuelo de Fleur era ameno y relajado, y que le recordaba mucho al señor Weasley; se preguntó si Fleur había notado la misma similitud.

Claude se levantó y dejó algunos francos en la mesa. "Creo que deberíamos terminar estar conversación en mi oficina, señor Roberts." James asintió y los dos magos se marcharon del café.

El Palacio Real albergó, mucho tiempo atrás, a uno de los nacidos de familia muggle más famosos en la historia de Hogwarts. Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, más conocido como Cardenal Richelieu, asistió a Hogwarts en tiempos en los que el colegio de Beauxbatons aún no había sido establecido. Nacido de muggles nobles, el futuro Cardenal cursó en el colegio inglés cuando en ese entonces las familias francesas educaban a sus propios hijos. Después de hacerse poderoso, Richelieu utilizó sus influencias para fundar un colegio mágico en Francia con el objetivo de convertirse en el mejor de toda Europa.

El Cardenal era tan poderoso en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y estableció el Ministerio de Magia en un ala del Palacio. Luego de su muerte, ese sector palaciego fue protegido con encantamientos repelentes de muggles y otros más, para asegurar el anonimato de sus ocupantes. Esto hacía que James tuviera que admitir que los alrededores del ministerio francés eran mucho más lujosos que el de Inglaterra.

James y Claude ingresaron al departamento de Ley Mágica (homónimo del DALM inglés) del Ministerio francés y fueron hacia la oficina del Auror.

"Puedo llamarlo Wesley?" Preguntó Claude una vez sentados.

"Sí." Le dijo James intentando no confundirse: no era Wesley Roberts, sino James Evans… aunque tampoco era James Evans, sino Harry Potter. Demonios.

"Aunque supongo que ese no es su nombre."

James se encogió de hombros.

Claude hizo un gesto de extrañeza con su rostro. "Pensé que usted era un Auror. Sólo los inefables…" Claude se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "Mon Dieu! Un inefable! Claro, eso explica mucho, un Auror tan joven."

James siguió sin decir nada.

"No se preocupe, no se lo puedo decir a nadie. Puedo preguntarle su nombre en código?"

"Soy el Conde."

James rió internamente ante la expresión de Claude. Los rumores de El Conde, reconocido en las secretas esferas del espionaje e inteligencia, comenzaron en sus misiones de Alemania y se acrecentaron después de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. El Profeta había publicado parte de los sucesos y el ministerio inglés tuvo que desmentirlo todo, pero los rumores se tornaban más fantásticos a medida que se contaban. Terminaron por atribuirle al Conde eventos y accidentes en los que no había tenido nada que ver, y Sarah disfrutaba relatándole a su marido algunos de esos rumores de los que se enteraba en San Mungo.

Claude se sobrepuso y dijo: "Por eso Dumbledore me había sugerido hablar con usted. Su experiencia lo precede."

"Sí, demasiada. Cuénteme cómo harán la evacuación."

"Durante los siguientes tres días. El colegio finaliza hoy y les queremos dar a los padres un tiempo para que puedan decidir." Dijo el Auror.

"Enviarán a sus alumnos a casa o los mantendrán en el colegio?"

"En el colegio." Gruñó el Auror. "Utilizamos carruajes para transportar a los estudiantes, que tienen encantamientos que permiten que los muggles los vean pero al momento siguiente los olvidan. Pero la Luftwaffe nazi está bombardeando a todo lo que se mueve, así que no podemos garantizar que lleguen seguros a sus casas."

James asintió en su acuerdo. "Si quieren a los alumnos, atacarán pronto. Deben considerar sacar todos sus libros antiguos y artefactos fuera del país."

"Está tan seguro de que Francia caerá?" Preguntó un poco desesperado.

"Casi todo depende de los muggles. Perderán París muy pronto, y luego de eso el resto del país no podrá mantener la resistencia. El ejército inglés no tiene la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar la embestida nazi, y los norteamericanos se están rearmando pero entrarán en la guerra más adelante. Grindelwald y Hitler trabajan juntos, y para derrotarlos nosotros tendremos que hacer lo mismo."

Claude estuvo de acuerdo.

La reunión finalizó acordando que los Aurores franceses protegerían la evacuación de Beauxbatons con James como observador inglés. Los inefables francos estaban todos ocupados intentando detener el avance alemán en territorio francés.

"La comunidad Veela dejará el país también?" Preguntó James levantándose de su silla.

"No. Se aislarán en una zona alpina. Son neutrales y confían en que Grindelwald respetará ese status." Respondió Claude.

_Flashback, 5 de octubre de 1939_

James ingresó en la enfermería del cuartel de los inefables en el Departamento de Misterios, ya que necesitaba hablar con el cautivo que allí estaba alojado. Se aproximó a la cama en donde yacía un paciente cubierto de vendas y sin guardias. No eran necesarios.

"Buen día Conde."

"Gutten morgen, Herr Spellfuhrer."

El prisionero alemán sonrió. "Es agradable ver un rostro familiar."

James sonrió debajo de sus encantamientos de inefable. "Gracias. Cómo se encuentra?"

El Spellfuhrer frunció su ceño. "Las pociones no podrán recomponer los nervios de mi médula espinal. Creen que quedaré paralítico de mi cintura para abajo."

"Siento escuchar eso."

El cautivo se excusó. "Fallé en mi misión. Lo merezco. Mi señor me hubiera castigado con la muerte."

James conjuró una pequeña silla. "Cómo puedo llamarlo?"

"Franz Van Epps, Conde." Le dijo el alemán, ex miembro del ejército oscuro de Grindelwald. "Ha venido para interrogarme?"

"No exactamente. Quisiera saber por qué han intentado ingresar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts."

Franz arrugó su rostro. "No lo sé. Era una misión de Christina."

"Sabe qué buscaba allí?"

"Mi señor busca sabiduría sobre magia antigua. Fue estudiante de Hogwarts. Sabe sobre la biblioteca del director y quiere saber sobre el fundador Slytherin."

James mantuvo su tono de voz neutral. "Por qué se unió a él?"

"Nos ordenaron que debíamos apoya a nuestro señor en su búsqueda de conocimiento. El conocimiento nos liberará."

"El conocimiento para enviar al planeta al infierno, literalmente." Pensó James. "Dígame qué sabe sobre Christina."

"Está loca. Excelente duelista. Utiliza maldiciones extrañas. Se ha obsesionado con usted desde que usted mató a su mentor y buscó información, pero no halló nada antes de lo ocurrido en Dachau."

"Quién estaba a cargo esa noche, ella o usted?"

"No estoy seguro…" Dijo el alemán, confundido. "Qué me ocurre? Qué ha hecho usted conmigo?"

"Tenga, coma un trozo de chocolate." Le dijo james. El Spellfuhrer se lo comió sonriendo.

James aguardó pacientemente. El Veritaserum no fue perfeccionado hasta los ´60, y en esa época solo había un par de pociones de la verdad bastante débiles que duraban muy poco. James no compartió la fórmula del Veritaserum que había traído de su época pero elaboró un poco para su propio uso. La medi-bruja de la enfermería del cuartel de los inefables le había dado un té al Spellfuhrer que contenía tres gotas de la poción (sin que ella lo supiera, por supuesto).

En unos segundos el chocolate hizo efecto y noqueó al mago alemán. James borró la memoria que contenía el recuerdo de la charla anterior y luego lo despertó con un _Ennervate_.

"Buen día, Franz."

La conversación volvió a empezar, pero esta vez sin Veritaserum. Franz no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas, por lo que James se aseguró de que el alemán no recordaba nada de lo anterior.

Solo al final de la conversación James pudo notar algo distinto: le preguntó al mago oscuro alemán qué le ocurriría si fallaba en su misión. Franz empalideció y desvió su mirada de James, y luego de un momento murmuró "_Hice lo que pude, mi amor_" en un tono casi inaudible de voz.

Franz no volvió a mirarlo; luego de diez minutos, James se levantó y se marchó.

James se apareció en Beauxbatons junto a Claude y su equipo de Aurores. Pronto descubrió que el colegio estaba situado muy cerca de la costa del Mediterráneo. Sus terrenos circundantes estaban perfectamente cuidados y adornados con innumerables jardines y fuentes. El castillo no era tan colosal como Hogwarts pero los terrenos eran bastante más extensos. El sol del Mediterráneo bañaba el lugar con su cálido brillo, haciendo que sea uno de los lugares más bellos que James había visto.

"Con razón Fleur no estaba impresionada con Hogwarts." Pensó James; el lugar era realmente un sueño, mucho más cálido y soleado que el norte de Escocia.

El equipo de Aurores se dividió en pares para patrullar los amplios terrenos. James siguió a Claude hacia el despacho del director, atravesando vestíbulos brillantes y repletos de ornamentos, sin armaduras pero con arreglos florales por doquier.

"Ok, quizá caminar todos los días pro aquí me volvería loco."

El director de Beauxbatons, el profesor Clarke Laramee, le dio la bienvenida a los dos magos. James fue presentado como un Auror inglés que cooperaría en la evacuación hacia Hogwarts. Laramee pareció disgustado con la presencia de James, y simplemente lo ignoró.

"No aprecio la prisa a la cual me están forzando a mí y a los padres de mis estudiantes." Ladró Laramee, sentándose en su escritorio y acomodando unos papeles.

"Profesor, el ejército muggle alemán ya ha invadido el norte de Francia." Argumentó Claude. "El Ejército Oscuro trabaja junto a ellos y el mundo mágico será atacado también."

El quisquilloso director lo miró como si hubiera chupado un limón. "Esa no es razón para este desorden, y no es lo que ha decidido el Comité de planeamiento. Deberíamos reunir de nuevo al Comité para discutir la situación antes de enviar a nuestros alumnos al desamparo!"

Debajo de sus encantamientos de inefable, James puso sus ojos en blanco ante semejantes comentarios, pero como se estaba haciendo pasar por un aprendiz de Auror no se le estaba permitido hablar. Sin embargo, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

La conversación continuó por otra media hora, y cada vez que Claude tocaba el tema de la evacuación de los estudiantes el director lo interrumpía recitando las regulaciones de Beauxbatons. James se apostó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que Claude estallara en cólera.

Finalmente, James notó que la discusión no iba a ningún lado. "Perdón, señor. Podría sugerir que nos dediquemos a la defensa del colegio mientras usted se encarga de obtener una solución adecuada por los canales correctos?"

Laramee miró con aprobación a James. "Bien dicho, joven. Me agrada que el Ministerio inglés comprenda el uso correcto de nuestros protocolos." Luego, miró a Claude. "Su joven colega tiene razón. Ustedes se encargarán de la seguridad y dejarán que los estudiantes sigan a cargo de las autoridades correspondientes."

Claude frunció su ceño, se levantó y asintió con cortesía. "Director." Luego se marchó de la oficina.

James lo imitó y siguió al Auror francés; una vez lejos del despacho, Claude se detuvo y cuestionó a James.

"Qué está haciendo? Debemos evacuar a los estudiantes!"

James le dedicó una media sonrisa. "Lo siento, Claude. No íbamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo y perdimos una hora allí. Los muggles tienen un dicho: a veces es mejor pedir perdón que permiso."

Claude lo miró incrédulo, y luego comenzó a reír. "Tus superiores permitirán esto?"

"Ya me han perdonado antes, y saben que para mí las reglas son solo una guía."

5 de Junio de 1940

Los Aurores franceses obtuvieron una lista de los alumnos de Beauxbatons en corto tiempo; eran 476 en total, un poco más que los de Hogwarts, y les ofrecieron a cada alumno tres alternativas: ser transferidos a Hogwarts, al nuevo colegio de Gales o al enclave mágico francés en Argelia.

Hogwarts tenía sitio para 200 estudiantes más en una de las nuevas torres, y 100 más si se les sorteaba en las Casas existentes. El colegio de Gales seguía aceptando nuevos estudiantes refugiados a medida que se expandía: en vez de parecerse a Hogwarts, el colegio Fénix de Gales se asimilaba a una típica universidad muggle, con un campus enorme y edificios separados para las aulas y los dormitorios. El enclave de Argelia no tenía un colegio de magia; en lugar de eso, los estudiantes que optaran por ir allí permanecerían con sus familias y tomarían sus clases en sus hogares temporales.

El progreso de la evacuación comenzó rápidamente el primer día. La mayor parte de los funcionarios y empleados del Ministerio de magia francés se irían al enclave mágico en Argelia, pero sorprendentemente casi todos ellos optaron por enviar a sus hijos a los colegios de Inglaterra.

El 3 de junio la mayoría de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons ya tenían sus lugares asignados en la evacuación. París fue despertada ese mismo día por un bombardeo de la Luftwaffe, cuyos objetivos fueron los puntos clave de transporte. Una de las tantas bombas lanzadas acabó explotando justo al lado del Palacio Real, matando a tres empleados del Ministerio de Magia. Las tres muertes parecieron despertar a la comunidad mágica a la realidad, indicándoles que la guerra muggle los afectaría profundamente.

Los 300 puestos de Hogwarts se llenaron con rapidez; muchos de los estudiantes eligieron la torre asignada para Beauxbatons, pero algunos aceptaron ser sorteados en las Casas existentes. El colegio de Gales recibió 160 alumnos mágicos y 80 squibs. Los restantes 15 estudiantes optaron por unirse a sus padres en el enclave de Argelia.

Una vez que el destino fue decidido, los Aurores desarrollaron un esquema de evacuación, cuyo punto de salida había sido emplazado en el campo de Quidditch. Las tribunas se utilizaron para mantener tranquilos y ordenados a los estudiantes, y un buen número de gruesas sogas fueron transformadas en trasladores. De esa forma, los alumnos comenzaron a ser enviados en grupos de diez, con sus equipajes encogidos mágicamente.

Todo transcurrió efectivamente hasta el mediodía del 5 de junio. James y Claude observaban cómo los funcionarios del Ministerio francés ordenaban y evacuaban a los alumnos, quienes mantenían la calma en todo momento. La mitad de los estudiantes asignados a Hogwarts ya habían sido enviados, y si podían mantener el ritmo, todos ellos estarían en sus nuevos hogares para antes de la cena.

Sin embargo, el profesor Laramee llegó al campo de Quidditch repentinamente, acompañado por algunos de los profesores del staff de Beauxbatons. El delgado y enérgico mago comenzó a gritar aún faltándole un largo trecho para llegar.

"Auror Delacour! Protesto! Qué ha estado haciendo con mis alumnos? Apenas acabamos de escribir los procedimientos de evacuación!"

"Tenemos el consentimiento de sus padres, por supuesto." Le contestó Claude con calma.

"Qué sabe usted qué hemos planificado? Quién espera a los muchachos en el enclave? Todo mi personal está aquí en Beauxbatons!"

Claude bufó. "Sólo quince alumnos decidieron ir a Argelia. El resto prefirió Hogwarts y Gales." Hizo una pausa para disfrutar la expresión de sorpresa y disgusto en el rostro de Laramee y luego continuó. "Debemos saber adónde enviaremos a los miembros de su staff de profesores."

"Cómo se atreve! Enviarán a todos los alumnos al enclave de Argelia ya mismo o lo haré echar como a un perro vagabundo!"

Claude lo miró con frialdad. "No hay tiempo para esperar a que se dé cuenta de la situación. Los alemanes comenzaron a bombardear París dos días atrás y las fuerzas oscuras de Grindelwald han atacado pueblos mágicos a lo largo de toda Francia. Casi todos los inefables franceses han muerto, y el Ministerio está siendo evacuado en masa!"

Uno de los profesores hizo un gesto despectivo ante la explicación de Claude. "Los cobardes huyen."

"Primo, los inefables han perdido el 90% de sus fuerzas, y los que quedan intentan resistir para darnos un poco más de tiempo. Y mientras ellos se sacrifican, ustedes se quejan como niñitas. Ahora, pueden ayudar si quieren, de lo contrario háganse a un lado!"

James tuvo ganas de aplaudir, mientras el profesor echaba humo por los oídos, al igual que Laramee.

"No se dirija al profesor Delacour en esos términos! Es el mejor profesor de Defensa contra Artes oscuras de todas Europa!" Vociferó el director del colegio. "No voy a permitir esto! Me comunicaré ya mismo con el ministerio!"

"Si esos incompetentes del Ministerio han hecho su trabajo, entonces todavía estarán vivos." Completó el profesor Delacour.

Cuando la comitiva se aprestaba a marcharse airosa del lugar, James se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención. "Perdón, profesor, pero si han fallado en su trabajo, eso no quiere decir que no han sido correctamente entrenados?"

El profesor de DCAO francés miró a James con desprecio, y bufó disgustado (James ubicó el gesto en un seis en la escala Malfoy). "Muchachito estúpido, obviamente es usted tan incompetente como los idiotas del ministerio. Y de seguro no sabe nada sobre el sutil arte del duelo mágico."

"Se parece más a Snape que al primo de Claude." Pensó James distraídamente.

"Supongo que no sé mucho sobre ese sutil arte. Demasiadas reglas." Replicó James.

El profesor agudizó su mirada de desprecio a James y se marchó, junto al director y al resto del staff.

"Eso fue genial. Anton ha sido un imbécil toda su vida y empeoró cuando obtuvo su maestría de duelo mágico." Graznó Claude.

"Crees que causarán problemas?"

"No lo creo. Muchas palabras pero carece del coraje para respaldarlas." Contestó Claude. "Saquemos al resto de los alumnos de aquí para comenzar con la biblioteca."

A medida que el sol se ponía en el oeste, el último contingente de alumnos se marchó del colegio. Eran los Premio Anual y los prefectos de sexto, los cuales asistieron a los Aurores en el proceso de evacuación. Los prefectos de séptimo esperaban a los evacuados al otro lado, en Inglaterra.

"Bien, comencemos con la biblioteca y los artefactos mágicos." Dijo Claude. "Ya están listos en Gales?"

"Les he enviado una nota con el último grupo que fue allí. Ya deberían estar listos." Respondió James.

Un segundo después, un fuerte sonido metálico ensordeció a los dos magos; Claude comenzó a mirar para todos lados. "Esa alarma anuncia que un número de magos se ha aparecido justo fuera de las protecciones del colegio."

"El Ejército Oscuro? Funcionarios del Ministerio francés?"

"No lo sé, maldición. De cualquier manera, no será agradable." Respondió el Auror francés.

"Que los Aurores saquen los libros y los artefactos cuanto antes. Iré a ver a nuestros visitantes." Le dijo James a Claude.

Éste negó con su cabeza. "No. Enviaré a un grupo de cinco Aurores."

"Iré con ellos. Mis instintos dicen que esto ha ido demasiado bien hasta ahora." Dijo James.

Claude asintió. "Equipo bermellón! Vayan a ver qué ocurre!" Ordenó, y gritándole al resto de los Aurores, añadió: "Ustedes sigan trabajando, redoblen esfuerzos! Necesitamos esos libros fuera de aquí cuanto antes!"

"Ten cuidado."

"Sí." Dijo James, dándole la mano. "En cuanto todo haya sido sacado de aquí por trasladores, váyanse." Luego, James se lanzó a correr para alcanzar a los Aurores del grupo Bermellón.

Unos momentos después entraron al colegio por la entrada trasera y se dirigieron al vestíbulo de la entrada. Los corredores estaban en silencio, y con los alumnos y la mitad del staff evacuados, el colegio parecía vacío. Incluso los elfos domésticos se habían ido junto a los estudiantes. Solo quedaban el bibliotecario, el profesor Delacour y el director Laramee.

James les indicó que fueran a chequear el punto de aparición del colegio; decidió ir al despacho del director para advertirle.

Al llegar, golpeó la puerta. "Profesor Laramee! Profesor Laramee! Señor!"

Nadie respondió. Al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, James sacó su varita. "_Alohomora_!" Pero la puerta permaneció igual. "Por qué cerraría la puerta con algo más que un encantamiento básico si están evacuando el colegio?"

James conjuró un hechizo del departamento de Misterios para forzar la entrada. La puerta se abrió con violencia, y su golpe retumbó por todo el corredor externo. "Veo que perdí el factor sorpresa."

El despacho estaba desordenado, al contrario que la última vez que estuvo allí. Cajones abiertos, papeles por doquier, el contenido de un par de armarios desparramados por el piso.

Con cuidado, se acercó al escritorio. Notó un charco de sangre, y un cuerpo. El cuerpo del profesor Delacour. Su brazo derecho había sido cercenado y lucía heridas en su cabeza, pecho y cuello. Su varita estaba partida en dos, cerca de la sangre.

James había visto mucha muerte, pero casi siempre relacionada con el combate mágico. No pudo comprender ese asesinato deliberado y frío. Quién querría matar al profesor de DCAO? En su experiencia, un profesor de DCAO era usualmente la fuente del problema, no la víctima.

James salió del despacho y cerró la oficina. Se transformó en su forma de murciélago y voló hacia la posición de los Aurores franceses, oculto por las sombras de los pasillos.

Tres minutos después, James ubicó al equipo bermellón cerca de la puerta de entrada al colegio. Su líder parecía estar discutiendo con el director Laramee, mientras que los restantes cuatro observaban cómo el director insistía en que la alarma solo había anunciado la llegada de un equipo del Ministerio para corregir los errores de los Aurores.

"Ustedes, idiotas, no tienen noción alguna de las consecuencias de sus actos!"Le gritaba al líder del equipo de Aurores.

El pequeño murciélago, sobre una viga cerca del techo, emitió un débil chirrido que se perdió en medio de los gritos de la discusión, pero que fue suficiente para James. Unos veinte metros más allá de los aurores y el director, el murciélago pudo _ver_ algunas figuras aproximándose sigilosamente.

"Si fueran funcionarios del ministerio no estarían escondiéndose." Pensó James.

El murciélago se soltó de la viga y cayó al piso, aterrizando como humano nuevamente. Nadie notó su aparición, y estuvo a punto de salir de la penumbra que lo escondía cuando escuchó una voz gutural y con acento alemán. "Arrojen sus varitas y ríndanse!"

El profesor Laramee se dio vuelta ante el sonido de la voz. "Llegan tarde, inútiles. Los estudiantes y casi toda la biblioteca ya están en Inglaterra!" James se impresionó ante la valentía del director, pero se percató de su error al instante. "Les he dicho que vinieran hace dos días! He intentado demorar la evacuación todo lo que pude! En cuanto el señor oscuro se entere de vuestra incompetencia…"

Un flash verde alumbró la penumbra del vestíbulo; la maldición asesina impactó en el pecho del director y éste cayó al piso, como si no tuviera huesos.

"Tú has fallado, basura. El señor tenebroso te ordenó que ningún estudiante o artefacto mágico saliera del colegio." Dijo una nueva voz en un francés aceptable; James la reconoció de inmediato: Christina. "Aurores, dejen sus varitas y vivirán."

Los Aurores aún no salían de su estupor ante la sorpresiva irrupción del Ejército Oscuro en pleno Beauxbatons y el frío asesinato de Laramee. James decidió que era hora de intervenir.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo metiéndote furtivamente en los colegios mágicos, Christina!" Clamó James sin salir del resguardo de la penumbra. "La gente comenzará a hablar si sigues haciéndolo!"

"Quién dijo eso?" Exclamó uno de los magos alemanes. "Muéstrese ahora!"

"Siempre deben estar atentos a una contra-emboscada cuando hacen una emboscada! Acaso no les enseñan nada en el colegio de magos estúpidos?"

James pudo escuchar a los alemanes gruñir y comenzar a perder la paciencia; era justo lo que buscaba, pero desafortunadamente la bruja oscura se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ignórenlo!" Ordenó Christina. "Solo quiere que pierdan los estribos y actúen sin pensar!" Hizo una pausa y dando un paso al frente volvió a gritar, dirigiéndose al oculto James. "Usted está solo, de lo contrario ya nos hubieran atacado!"

De nuevo, James respondió con un tono de burla. "Muy bien, Christina!"

"Dígame cómo es que me conoce!" Demandó la bruja, impaciente.

James lanzó una carcajada. "Uno de los miembros del ejército oscuro que has dejado atrás en el último colegio que visitó nos lo contó todo sobre ti. Se ve que utilizas a tus sirvientes a tu antojo para tus pequeñas aventuras, y luego los desechas!" Exclamó sin mentir: el Spellfuhrer contó todo lo que sabía, antes de morir (gracias al _veritaserum_).

"Cómo se atreve!" Se escandalizó la bruja. Su cabello largo y marrón parecía electrificado por su furia.

James arrojó súbitamente dos objetos a los pies de Christina. "Activar! Activar!" Bramó, apuntándolos con su varita.

El primero de ellos llenó el ambiente de una completa oscuridad. "Equipo bermellón! Retírense al vestíbulo, rápido!" Vociferó James.

Al instante, escuchó el sonido de rápidos pasos y el brillo de decenas de maldiciones. Varios gritos de dolor llegaron a sus oídos, así como algunos cuerpos cayendo al piso. Luego, silencio.

La densa oscuridad comenzó a disiparse a los diez segundos, revelando tres Aurores muertos: dos de ellos por maldiciones asesinas y el restante por alguna clase de hechizo cortante; los restantes dos Aurores pudieron escapar. Había, también, dos magos oscuros abatidos en el piso.

Christina yacía enterrada hasta las rodillas en un pantano portable SW, y sus túnicas colgaban empapadas a sus costados. Incluso en la penumbra, James pudo notar su rostro atravesado por la ira.

"George y Fred estarían encantados con esto." Pensó James complacido, y vociferó: "Cuidado dónde pisas!"

Christina estaba demasiado furiosa como para articular una frase coherente. "Usted… usted… hombre muerto!" Chilló desencajada.

"Vaya, no sé si se vuelven oscuros porque no tienen sentido del humor, o lo pierden cuando se vuelven oscuros." Dijo James, sin abandonar su tono de burla.

De pronto, distinguió un sutil movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo: aparentemente uno de los magos oscuros se disponía a atacarlo. Con suma rapidez, James tomó su segunda varita (la que le hubiera pertenecido a Voldemort en su línea de tiempo) y la apuntó. "_Accio magos oscuros_!" Bramó.

Tres figuras oscuras volaron repentina y violentamente hacia el pantano portátil, pero fueron golpeados por tres maldiciones de James en pleno vuelo y arrojados contra una de las paredes. Uno de ellos dio contra una saliente: el sonido de huesos rotos indicó que ya no se levantaría más.

La expresión de ira y locura de Christina cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa fría. "Conde, un placer verlo nuevamente."

"Hola Christina. Desearía decir lo mismo, pero sigo encontrándote husmeando en colegios."

"Extraño estilo, el suyo." Dijo la bruja, saliendo del pantano con cierta dificultad. "Quisiera saber quién lo ha entrenado."

James rió desde las sombras. "Aún no nace."

Christina pareció confundida por la respuesta, pero preparó su varita. "Vamos, Conde. Nos debemos un duelo."

"Por qué habría de luchar ahora? Hemos evacuado a los alumnos, la biblioteca y los artefactos mágicos. Su misión ha fallado y no ganaría nada batiéndome contigo."

La bruja hizo un extraño gesto, como si estuviera desilusionada. "Pero podríamos saber quién es el mejor de los dos!"

James sonrió. "Ya no tengo la necesidad de saber qué varita es más grande. Guten Tag, Christina."

"Espere!" Christina se volvió y aturdió a los dos magos oscuros que quedaban. Luego, bajó su varita. "Puedo al menos verlo?"

James estuvo tentado por unos segundos, pero decidió ser cauto. La guerra sería larga y no quería que las fuerzas oscuras siguieran el rastro del Conde y dieran con James Evans. "Lo siento, Christina. Quizá la próxima vez."

Súbitamente, James sintió algo en su cicatriz. Una leve molestia, pero molestia al fin. Sin pensarlo, retrocedió unos pasos y se fundió en la oscuridad del corredor; guardó sus varitas y en su forma de murciélago voló sigilosamente hacia las tribunas de Quidditch. Una vez allí, cambió a su forma de lobo (ya que era más veloz en espacios abiertos), y luego de chequear que no quedaba ningún Auror corrió hacia los límites de las protecciones mágicas de Beauxbatons.

Un par de minutos después, se aparecía en las afueras de Hogsmeade de nuevo en su forma humana. Sacó su varita, desactivó sus encantamientos de inefable y conjuró sobre sí mismo los encantamientos que utilizaba usualmente como James Evans (para aparentar más edad de la que tenía). Finalmente, corrió hacia su casa.

Al abrir la puerta se topó casi inmediatamente con su hijo Tom; lucía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"Papá! Recibiste mi mensaje!"

James resbaló hasta detenerse. "Qué ha sucedido? Sentí algo en mi cicatriz, es una emergencia?"

"Mamá va a dar a luz! Me imaginé que querrías estar aquí!"

James sintió una felicidad increíble que pareció ocultar la adrenalina y la tensión de hacía solo un par de minutos atrás. Abrazó a Tom sin pensarlo. "Bien hecho!" Y luego corrió hacia dentro.

"Papi!"

Katie y Michael se lanzaron hacia él y se aferraron a sus piernas. "Mami dijo que mis hermanitos vendrían hoy! Vienen por la red Floo?"

James tuvo que detenerse ante el ataque de sus pequeños hijos, y rió ante la inocente pero seria pregunta. "Déjenme ir a ver a mami y le preguntaré!"

"Sí!" Clamaron los dos gemelos, soltándolo.

Al acercarse a su habitación encontró a Elizabeth Potter, lo cual tranquilizó enormemente a James.

"James! Justo a tiempo! Tu esposa ha estado preguntando por ti. Entra, te está esperando!"

James besó a su abuela y le agradeció (la conocía desde hacía ya cinco años, pero aún le resultaba extraño saber que eran sus verdaderos abuelos). Con su corazón en su boca, entró despacio a su habitación. Sarah estaba acostada en la cama, con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, pero igualmente bella. Y sobre sus brazos dormían sus dos bebés.

"James! Saluda a tus dos nuevos hijos: Ronald e Hypatia Evans." Murmuró Sarah con una agotada sonrisa.

James sonrió y se sentó en la cama, se inclinó y besó a su mujer en la boca. "Has hecho un trabajo hermoso. Y gracias por los nombres."

Sarah le sonrió nuevamente. "He escuchado todas tus historias. Eran como tu familia y me pareció lo correcto. Toma, ten a Ron, no para de alimentarse."

James levantó al pequeño bebé y lo puso en sus brazos, feliz como nunca. "Así que te gusta comer, Ron?" El bebé le lanzó un sonoro eructo y se durmió al instante.


	19. Capítulo 19 Discusiones de Verano

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Discusiones de verano**

7 de Julio de 1940

James maniobraba dificultosamente entre los vientos que soplaban sobre Hogsmeade. El sol apenas había asomado desde el horizonte ese domingo por la mañana y nadie del pueblo parecía haberse despertado aún.

Su Firebolt respondía tal como estaba acostumbrado, a diferencia de las escobas de esa época que tenía que utilizar. Su velocidad y maniobrabilidad eran incomparables, y sentado sobre ella lamentó tener que mantenerla oculta en su baúl. Disfrutó de una hora de vuelo cargado de adrenalina sobre Hogsmeade, el bosque prohibido y Hogwarts.

James había tenido que ampliar mágicamente su casa, y ahora tenía seis habitaciones. Tom había elegido la más lejana a la pequeña que usaban para los bebés Ron y Hypatia: James no lo culpaba ya que dos bebés llorando toda la noche podía ser una pesadilla).

El año había sido duro para Tom, aunque académicamente había sido muy bueno (de hecho mejor que cualquier año de Harry Potter). Se había ganado las vacaciones y necesitaba descansar de toda la política y especulaciones del último año. Los gemelos, que ya tenían tres años y medio, se la pasaban pululando por la casa llenos de energía y molestar a su hermano mayor parecía ser su juego favorito.

La cicatriz le reflejaba a James lo mucho que Tom disfrutaba a los gemelos, y cuando sus pequeños hermanos y Canuto jugaban en su habitación usando su baúl del colegio como escondite, Tom los echaba haciéndose el enojado pero James sabía que se divertía viéndolos. Lo único que parecía molestarle un poco era la forma en que Nagini y Canuto parecían hacer algunas cosas como si fueran cómplices.

Katie y Michael llenaban la casa de ruidos. Eran buenos niños pero se las arreglaban para generar siempre algún tipo de caos; James no era de gran ayuda en su disciplina: siempre reía ante sus ocurrencias en vez de ponerse firme.

Los gemelos solían _trabajar_ en conjunto y habían alcanzado alguna clase de división laboral: Katie ideaba y Michael ejecutaba. Ni Sarah ni James sabían quién era el que dominaba de los dos: Katie era la que se robaba la atención pero Michael ejercía cierto poder en la tranquilidad del anonimato.

Los nuevos gemelos eran bellos y tiernos. Hypatia era rubia con los ojos verdes de su padre, mientras que Ronald tenía los ojos azules de Sarah y el cabello negro y enmarañado típico de los Potter, aunque con un par de mechones pelirrojos que sorprendía a James.

Hermione y Ron hubiesen apreciado que sus nombres se relacionen con los gemelos, especialmente su antigua amiga. La _Hypatia_ original fue la última bibliotecaria de la gran biblioteca de Alejandría, asesinada por una muchedumbre cristiana que quería destruir la biblioteca por contener conocimiento pagano. Terminó siendo conocida como la santa patrona de los bibliotecarios. Qué mejor homenaje para Hermione?

La casa de la familia Evans tenía, además, visitantes frecuentes. Edward Nott era el más asiduo, y Mary Greengrass y Laura Parkinson a menudo iban a socorrer voluntariamente a Sarah con los dos pares de gemelos. Además, Ela y Janek habían sido alojados en una pequeña casa de Hogsmeade, por lo que también visitaban seguido a la casa.

Sarah le confió cierta vez a James que la ayuda que recibía de Mary y Laura era una vieja tradición de las familias de sangre pura: asistir a la madre del muchacho en el que estaban interesadas. James casi se ahoga en su propio té al escuchar eso; no podía ver mucho de Daphne y Pansy en ellas, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esas estudiantes de su época que tanto detestaba. Mary y Laura eran quizá sus futuras tías en la línea de tiempo anterior. A James le explotaba la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en los líos del tiempo pasado y futuro.

Se dio cuenta súbitamente que el viento lo estaba empujando lejos del pueblo y que en muy poco tiempo sus habitantes se despertarían. No podía dejarse ver con una escoba del futuro, por lo que muy a su pesar aceleró y enfiló hacia abajo, hacia su casa. Iba a ser un largo día.

James y Tom llegaron a la mansión Potter vía floo a la hora del almuerzo. Elizabeth Potter los encontró tirados en el piso a la salida de la chimenea; se rió y los saludó.

"Hola Tom, hola James! Qué gusto de verlos!" Ambos magos recibieron un abrazo y un beso luego de que se levantaron. "Cómo están los pequeñitos?"

James sonrió para su abuela. "Durmieron toda la noche por primera vez en un mes."

"Querrá Sarah que la visite?"

"Los gemelos del terror apreciarán mucho que distraigas a mamá un buen rato." Dijo Tom.

"Bien, entonces iré ahora mismo. Disfruten de su almuerzo." Les dijo, y desapareció en una verde llamarada de la chimenea.

James y Tom entraron en el estudio de Thomas Potter, en donde su abuelo leía cómodamente el periódico.

"Elizabeth prefirió ir a visitar a Sarah en vez de quedarse." Dijo James entrando.

"De seguro lo pasará bien." Le contestó su abuelo.

James se sentó en una silla. "Qué sucede Thomas?" Tom se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada, un poco nervioso ante el extenso retrato de los fundadores.

Thomas suspiró pesadamente. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. James sabía que quería ganar tiempo. "Podemos decirle a Elizabeth aunque sea una pequeña parte de la verdad acerca de ti?"

"Ahora? Por qué?"

"Un rumor." Dijo de mal humor. "Se esparce por el Ministerio. Aparentemente muchos creen que eres mi hijo ilegítimo. El hecho de que tengas ese cabello ayuda a las especulaciones, lo mismo que la cantidad de dinero que tienes y el por qué somos tan unidos. Lo que más molesta de todo esto es que ese rumor se acerca mucho a la verdad! Incluso un encantamiento de Paternidad mostraría que somos parientes."

James sintió una mezcla de ira y preocupación por sus abuelos. "Elizabeth ha escuchado ese rumor?"

"Sí, tomando el té con algunas amigas. Una Malfoy _accidentalmente_ sacó a relucir ese rumor frente a todas." Thomas se entristeció un poco. "Elizabeth nos defendió pero es esa clase de rumor que persiste con el tiempo."

"Bien, hablaré con ella después del almuerzo." Le dijo, sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo. "Se lo merece, ha adoptado a mis hijos casi como si fueran de ella. Quién crees que inició el rumor, los Malfoy?"

Thomas lo negó. "No lo creo, aunque no les caemos nada bien a los Malfoy. Arcturus Black es otro candidato."

James frunció su ceño. "He intentado no molestar a los Black." Ante la mirada curiosa de Thomas, éste explicó: "Sé que esa familia es más oscura que el interior de una bota, pero mi padrino era un Black y Melanie Black no me disgusta. Es una mujer dura. Además parte de mi dinero lo he heredado de los Black cuando mi padrino murió; fue el último de su línea."

Thomas se shockeó al enterarse de que un Black había sido (o sería) padrino de su nieto, pero la historia no sorprendió a Tom ya que la conocía.

Tom se aclaró la garganta. "Puedo hablar con Salazar?"

"Lo siento Tom. Sí, hazlo." Le dijo Thomas.

Tom fue hacia la pintura mágica y la figura de Salazar se animó. "Buenas tardes."

"Hola Salazar, necesito hablar con usted." Tom miró de reojo a su padre nerviosamente. "Ha aparecido en el colegio un rumor de que soy tu heredero."

Godric se acercó a Salazar preocupado. "James nos ha contado que el Ejército Oscuro ha atacado nuestro colegio. Mi esposa se hubiera sentido insultada si uno de sus alumnos hubiera estado tras ese ataque."

Salazar sonrió displicentemente. "Tu esposa tenía mucho temperamento. Usualmente se descargaba contigo." Luego le preguntó a Tom. "Eso te ha causado problemas?"

"Intenté evadir la respuesta casi todo el año…"

Salazar levantó sus cejas, esperando que Tom continuara.

"El último día los alumnos mayores intentaron forzarme a que confirme definitivamente el rumor. Me enojé." Su voz cayó hasta el nivel de un susurro. "Casi pierdo el control de mi magia, y asusté a todos. Uno dijo que mis ojos parecían rojos."

El rostro de James empalideció ante el comentario. Cómo podía olvidar los ojos de un rojo brillante de Voldemort si éstos lo seguían atormentando ocasionalmente en sus sueños? Sintió preocupación y odio al mismo tiempo, y tuvo que recurrir a la Oclumencia para tranquilizar su mente.

Salazar también pareció preocupado. "Siéntate Tom." Y luego prosiguió. "Sé que ya hemos hablado sobre mi maldición y lo que esa maldición hizo en mis descendientes. Espero que tu status de sangre mestiza te proteja. Creo que ha controlado esa maldición en ti, pero no del todo."

Slytherin detuvo a Tom antes de que éste interrumpiera. "No estoy diciendo que no hay esperanza. Además de tu padre muggle, tu padre mágico te ha dado protecciones. Eres el primero de mi línea directa que se ha criado en la Luz."

El mago de la Casa de la serpiente miró de soslayo a James. "Tu padre mágico tiende a algo más gris en su magia, pero sus intenciones son nobles. Eso prueba que no hay color en la magia por sí mismo, sino intenciones. Hubiera sido un muy buen Slytherin."

Godric se mostró ofendido ante su amigo. "Deja de querer robarte a los de Gryffindor."

"Tienes dos opciones, Tom." Dijo Slytherin sin hacer caso a su amigo. "El camino fácil, en donde la magia de la maldición utilizará tu ira para llevarte a la oscuridad, o el camino difícil, en el cual deberás luchar contra esa maldición y seguir el camino de James."

"Por cuánto tiempo deberé luchar contra la maldición?"

"Toda tu vida. Sin embargo, cuando cumplas 17 años la maldición se incrementará. Si lo resistes, con el tiempo perderá fuerza y se mantendrá así."

James se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hijo. "Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

"Sé fuerte para él." Le dijo, y agregó: "He notado que has recurrido a la Oclumancia unos minutos atrás. Enséñale. Le servirán para controlar sus pulsos de magia."

James rodeó con su brazo a Tom. "Todos te ayudaremos. Todos llevamos algo de oscuridad dentro, y la tuya solo está... incrementada... mágicamente. Debes luchar para resistir la tentación."

"Como tú lo hiciste cuando me transformaste en un cachorro de lobo frente a mis amigos?" Le respondió Tom, sonriendo pero siempre en voz muy baja. Se lo notaba muy afectado.

"Ok, no fue un buen ejemplo." Rió James.

Unos momentos más tarde Tom, James y Thomas llegaron a su casa, y encontraron a Sarah y Elizabeth sentadas en la cocina con los pequeños gemelos Ron y Hypatia; Ron se estaba alimentando, mientras que Tía dormía con Elizabeth. Sarah se sorprendió de verlos, pero la abuela de James no tanto. Tenía un dejo de duda en su mirada que entristeció a James.

"No los esperaba por horas. Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?" Preguntó Sarah.

"Creo que todos necesitamos hablar." Murmuró James, sentándose en la mesa.

Tom se sintió incómodo. "Iré a hacer mi tarea de pociones."

Tanto Elizabeth como Sarah comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas, por lo que James extendió una mano y tomó la de su abuela. "Elizabeth, Thomas me ha dicho sobre esos rumores. Quiero que sepas que no son ciertos."

Elizabeth lo miró confundida y Sarah aún más. En cuanto James le contó a su mujer sobre los rumores, estalló:

"James Evans, si tú no le dices la verdad entonces lo haré yo!"

"Calma, cielo. Por eso estamos aquí." Dijo James con tranquilidad. Miró a su abuela: "Thomas nunca te ha engañado. Sin embargo, soy un Potter."

"Pero Thomas nunca tuvo hermanos." Murmuró la señora dubitativamente.

James sonrió. "No soy su hijo. Soy su nieto. He regresado en el tiempo mágicamente para evitar que algo ocurra en el futuro… en mi realidad." Explicó James; su abuela había quedado atónita y James debió relatarle el por qué de su misión durante casi una hora.

Un… señor oscuro… asesinó a mi… aún no nacido… hijo? Y a su esposa?" Preguntó incrédula y shockeada Elizabeth, luego de unos momentos de permanecer en un pesado silencio.

James asintió. "Mi misión era... detenerlo." Tragó saliva.

"Era Grindelwald?" Preguntó, aún más confundida.

Una voz los interrumpió desde el corredor. "No. Yo." Tom entró caminando despacio y cabizbajo, con la vergüenza marcada en su rostro y algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Qué? Tommy? No… comprendo…" Balbuceó Elizabeth, sin saber qué pensar.

"Si papá no me hubiera sacado de ese orfanato, me hubiera vuelto oscuro." Murmuró Tom. "Lo siento mucho, señora Potter."

Elizabeth sacó su mano de debajo de la de James y abrazó a Tom (teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña Tia). "Tom Evans, no tengo que perdonarte nada. Si no has hecho nada!"

De pronto la señora pareció percatarse de lo que le habían contado, y miró a su marido. "Tendremos un hijo?"

Thomas hizo una mueca, entre una sonrisa y un gesto de incredulidad. "Eso me dijo nuestro nieto, aunque no quiere decirme cuándo. Sólo sé que la que tienes en tus brazos es verdaderamente tu bisnieta."

Las cejas de Elizabeth se levantaron al mirar a la criatura en sus brazos.

29 de Julio de 1940

"Despeja tu mente."

"Cómo?"

"Buena pregunta. Mi primer maestro de Oclumancia me respondía destruyéndome el cerebro." Dijo James, sin entrar en recuerdos sobre todo lo que había llevado a la muerte de Sirius.

"Escoge una imagen que te transmita serenidad y sostenla en tu mente; enfócate solo en ella."

Tom eligió el castillo de Hogwarts, pero se enfocó en pensamientos sobre clases y exámenes y se desestabilizó. "No resulta."

"Prueba con otra cosa. Esto llevará tiempo."

Intentó utilizar una imagen del lago de Hogwarts, surcado por una brisa gentil. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que las figuras de Mary, Laura y Ela aparecieran caminando por la orilla y saludándolo alegremente.

"Deja ir esa imagen, Tom. Abre tus ojos."

Tom pestañeó varias veces, intentando ajustar sus ojos a la realidad. "Has entrado a mi mente?"

James sonrió. "No lo he intentado. Nuestro principal objetivo es que puedas controlar tus emociones, y no tenemos ningún apuro en que puedas construir tus protecciones mentales. Pero creo que has hecho un gran trabajo despejando tu mente: has estado sentado allí por diez minutos, estoy impresionado. A mí me llevó una semana llegar a eso."

"Por qué tanto tiempo?"

James se mantuvo callado unos instantes. "Eran tiempos difíciles para mí, me buscaban y me perseguían. Voldemort ganaba poder y estaba constantemente enojado; mi cicatriz ardía de tanto dolor."

Tom no supo qué decir.

"Salazar te explicó que luchar contra esa maldición que llevas será difícil y doloroso. El camino correcto parece ser siempre doloroso, por lo menos para nosotros dos, pero estos ejercicios pueden ayudarte a controlar el dolor. Lo sentirás de todas formas pero será más llevadero. No me refiero solo al dolor físico sino al mental."

"Es peor que el dolor físico?" Preguntó Tom con miedo.

"Cómo te sentiste cuando te aislaron en tu propia Casa? Cómo te sentías cuando te maltrataban mentalmente en el orfanato?" Le dijo James, se tomó una pausa y prosiguió. "Tu familia y tus amigos siempre te apoyaremos, pero en los momentos de decisión, estarás solo. Solo tú puede decidir lo que es correcto para ti."

"Serás un mago muy poderoso. La gente en nuestra comunidad siempre busca liderazgo en los mágicamente poderosos; quieras o no, serás un líder para los demás."

"Cómo puede el liderazgo causar dolor?" Preguntó Tom confundido.

"Te adorarán en las victorias, pero te harán responsable cuando algo salga mal." Contestó James. "Cuando estaba en mi quinto año una visión de Voldemort me hizo creer que mi padrino estaba en peligro. Quise asegurarme de que era una visión falsa pero al no poder hacerlo llevé a mis compañeros a enfrentarse en una batalla desigual contra doce mortífagos. Resistimos hasta que llegó la ayuda."

"Fue una victoria, en muchos aspectos." Continuó James, ensimismado en sus tristes recuerdos. "Pero la pérdida de mi padrino me destruyó y me persiguió para siempre. El dolor de su muerte me era casi insoportable y hasta llegué a pensar en huir y abandonarlo todo. Voldemort quiso tentarme en unirme a él un par de veces también."

Tom se shockeó ante la revelación.

James sonrió. "Nunca me ha tentado a decir verdad. Voldemort no estaba del todo equivocado: el mundo mágico ha sido históricamente superior a los muggles pero ahora está estancado y los muggles crecen gracias a su tecnología. En su odio hacia los muggles, Voldemort vio la respuesta en la forma de represión y toma del poder a la fuerza, para subyugar a la comunidad mágica y luego a la muggle."

"Tom asintió: "Entonces, concuerdas en la existencia del problema pero no en cómo quiso llevarlo a la práctica?"

"Básicamente sí. Cuántos estudiantes hay en Hogwarts, descontando a los extranjeros?"

"Hmm, creo que unos 400."

"De acuerdo con el profesor Dippet, el año pasado había unos 420. En mi época de estudiante éramos unos 250. Esta guerra y la de Voldemort provocaron una terrible disminución de la población mágica; y en nuestra época sospechábamos que muchos de los asesinatos de muggles se debían a que buscaban eliminar cualquier posibilidad de nacimiento de magos o brujas en el seno de familias no mágicas. Incluso aunque terminamos ganando la guerra, la comunidad mágica había perdido gran parte de su población y era probable que no sobreviviera."

Tom agachó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Ya no quería escuchar más sobre todo lo destructivo que fue (o sería) en esa realidad alternativa tan extraña y lejana, pero tan real para su propio padre.

"Ahora, enfócate en tu imagen. Despeja tu mente y comencemos de nuevo." Dijo James, cambiando de tema comprensivamente.

Cómo haría eso? Cómo podría despejar su mente luego de todo lo que había escuchado? Se había vuelto loco?

"Te dije que no sería fácil, ahora enfócate! Deja que esa imagen vuelva, empuja todo lo demás hacia fuera." Dijo su padre.

Le tomó algunos minutos de esfuerzo, pero al fin Tom pudo sentir que sus pensamientos comenzaban a desaparecer. Y luego escuchó la voz de su padre, salida de la nada: "Si lo logras, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de animago."

Wow! La excitación se regó por todo su cuerpo y su mente comenzó a especular sobre la forma que adoptaría como animago. Sus esfuerzos en despejar su mente comenzaron a fallar y finalmente abrió sus ojos, para ver a su padre sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

"Lo he dicho antes, eres malvado." Le dijo.

James rió. "Tienes que mantener tu concentración incluso en los peores momentos. Es decir, poder prestar atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor pero manteniendo tu concentración." Su padre se levantó para irse. "Practica!"

"Bien, lo intentaré." Le contestó.

James se detuvo y lo miró. "Hazlo. Sin intentos."

1 de agosto de 1940

James y Sarah entraron al salón de conferencias en un área asegurada del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. Estaba ubicado en un lugar secreto y lucía como cualquier otro departamento, y al estar asegurada los inefables no tenían que activar sus encantamientos ni usar sus túnicas especiales para ocultar sus identidades.

La reunión sería muy especial: discutirían la posibilidad de evitar que James volviera a su tiempo original. El inefable Kay había pasado los últimos 13 meses investigando sobre ello junto a Dumbledore y un par más del mismo departamento. Ahora James se enteraría de sus resultados.

El profesor Dumbledore, así como Kay y el señor Abel ya estaban allí esperando. Luego de los saludos, James preguntó: "Entonces, tengo posibilidades?"

"Muchas. La posibilidad de que pueda usted quedarse en esta línea de tiempo ronda el 90% Conde, pero tiene un costo." Dijo Kay.

"Costo?" Preguntó Sarah.

Dumbledore asintió con pocas ganas y miró a James de una forma muy familiar para él. "El gira-tiempo recarga su poder valiéndose del núcleo mágico de James y no hemos podido hallar la forma de separarlo. El artefacto, además, existe sólo en un plano astral no físico, por lo que dificulta nuestro trabajo."

"Pero han encontrado alguna alternativa?" Cuestionó Sarah. James pudo sentir la ansiedad en su voz.

"El profesor Dumbledore y su asistente descubrieron un método para debilitar la conexión del mago con su núcleo mágico. Es por medio de una poción muy elaborada y compleja, y llega casi a cortar el lazo. En teoría, al debilitar esa conexión el gira-tiempo retornará a su tiempo original con el núcleo mágico, dejando el cuerpo físico."

James casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. "Y qué sucederá con mi magia?"

Abel se metió en la discusión. "El mejor escenario es que serás un squib, y envejecerás como un muggle. Y si aún vives cuando lleguemos a 1998, tu magia retornará a ti."

"Será un squib?" Preguntó Sarah en un hilo de voz.

"Artificialmente, sí." Confirmó Kay. "La poción contiene sangre de dragón y otros componentes que la hacen muy tóxica. Quizá provoque consecuencias a largo plazo, como mayores probabilidades de fallas cardíacas." Kay bajó su vista. "No creemos que llegue usted vivo a 1998 para poder recuperar su magia."

"Esa poción tiene efectos a corto plazo?" Volvió a preguntar Sarah.

Kay se encogió de hombros. "Sí, y es bueno que ya haya tenido hijos. Además, calculamos que podría provocar dolores de cabeza constantes."

"Bien, hagámoslo." Decidió James sin titubear.

"Estás seguro amor? Es un costo enorme!" Dijo Sarah, estremecida.

James sonrió. "No dejaré que mis hijos crezcan sin un padre. Además no tengo idea de cómo será el futuro ya que he causado muchos cambios en esta época, aparte de mi misión original."

Los demás miraron a James con curiosidad.

"A qué te refieres?" Preguntó ávido Dumbledore.

"Además de que un señor tenebroso no intentará destruir la comunidad mágica? Por donde empiezo? En mis tiempos Hogwarts nunca había alojado estudiantes europeos por la guerra! Y como mucha gente no será asesinada, habrá más nacimientos mágicos y más casamientos, por lo que habrá mucha más gente en el futuro, gente que nunca he conocido. En consecuencia: mis padres se casarán? O tendrán un hijo en el momento correcto?"

Kay asintió. "Por nuestros experimentos, deducimos que usted volverá al momento en el cual regresó en el tiempo, incluso si usted no fuera concebido en esta nueva línea de tiempo."

James recordó un par de comics de su primo Dudley. "Otra dimensión?"

El joven inefable gesticuló, sin saber la respuesta. "No lo sabemos. Los inefables que participaron en la investigación aún discuten acerca de ello. Sabemos que usted puede cambiar la historia, pero no sabemos si la línea de tiempo anterior continuó cuando usted viajó al pasado, o si dejó de existir al realizar el primer cambio en este tiempo."

James sonrió pasmado. "Qué hay sobre esos escritos de Ravenclaw que me había mencionado el sombrero seleccionador?"

Kay frunció su ceño. "Quisiera que ese trabajo existiera. No podemos probar esa teoría, pero podríamos suponer que algunos cambios pueden llegar a afectar las elecciones de algunas personas, pero no de todas."

"Entonces, si regreso a mi tiempo existe la posibilidad de que el Ministro de Magia sea el mismo?" Preguntó James.

"Posiblemente."

"Bien, me he decidido. No quiero volver a tener que lidiar con ese idiota nuevamente." Respondió James sonriendo.

Kay y Abel rieron por el comentario; este último preguntó incrédulo: "Es más político que Nott?"

"No, mucho más incompetente."

Luego de unas risas de distención, Kay sacó una libreta de notas y la puso en la mesa. "Aquí está todo lo que investigamos en el último año, Conde. Revíselo y pregunte lo que fuera necesario. La fórmula de la poción también está, por lo que si decide aceptar correr el riesgo un maestro de pociones del Departamento de Misterios la fabricará."

Sarah negó con su cabeza. "No, la fabricaré yo misma."

Albus miró a Sarah con un destello en sus ojos. "Muy bien, querida." Se levantó y le preguntó a James: "Tienes tiempo para una sesión de práctica de duelo conmigo? Sospecho que mi viejo amigo no quiere perder la práctica."

"Por supuesto." Le contestó James; Dumbledore le agradeció con su sonrisa típica y se marchó.

Abel se volteó para mirar a Kay. "Cuánto falta para perder a mi mejor agente de campo?"

Kay simuló ofenderse. "El mismo tiempo si el gira-tiempo lo hiciera retornar a su época. Conde, usted ha llegado en junio de 1934, cierto?" Al ver que James asentía, continuó: "Se puede suponer que el Conde perderá su magia alrededor de junio de 1943."

Abel se sorprendió. "Todo un año antes de lo previsto?"

"El Conde posee uno de los núcleos mágicos más fuertes que el Departamento de Misterios haya registrado jamás. Uno de los investigadores sugirió que, debido a eso, el gira-tiempo se recargaría más rápidamente que con un mago normal. Sin embargo, otro también sugirió que el alto uso de magia utilizada por el Conde hace más lenta la recarga del gira-tiempo. Realmente no lo sabremos hasta que ocurra." Explicó Kay.

Abel parecía perturbado por las noticias. No supo si era por perder un año antes los servicios del inefable o si era por el temor de que sucediera en medio de alguna misión peligrosa o sensible.

Sarah tomó la libreta de notas y comenzó a hojearla; James pudo sentir su desdicha, y de alguna forma le hizo bien saber que se preocupaba tanto por él.

12 de agosto de 1940

Tom y Nott permanecían acostados sobre el césped del jardín de la casa de Nott, mirando una lejana batalla aérea entre un par de Spitfires de la Fuerza Aérea Real Británica y cuatro aviones de guerra nazis. La mansión Nott se ubicaba cerca de la costa y no lejos del pueblo de Camber. Por allí pasaba la aviación alemana ya que era el camino más corto desde sus pistas en Francia. Aún no habían alcanzado Londres, pero ya habían bombardeado algunas regiones industriales de la periferia.

Los jóvenes magos miraban la batalla aérea con asombro. Era la primera vez que Edward veía el armamento muggle y estaba asombrado que sus aviones pudieran volar más rápido que las escobas; sin embargo ninguno de ellos comprendía del todo el costo humano que resultaría de esa batalla sobre sus cabezas.

La región sudeste de Inglaterra estaba atestada de soldados ingleses muggles, quienes se preparaban para resistir cualquier invasión nazi desde el Canal de La Mancha. Nott le contó a Tom que un par de semanas atrás un piloto alemán cayó con un paracaídas muy cerca de su casa, dentro del área protegida con encantamientos repelentes de muggles. Le había resultado muy extraño ver cómo el soldado, que se había quebrado una pierna en su aterrizaje, se arrastró él solo fuera de los terrenos de su mansión hasta que una patrulla inglesa lo cogió. Ni la patrulla ni el piloto pudieron ver la enorme mansión.

"Qué harás con los estudiantes mayores este próximo año?" Preguntó Nott, absorto mirando la batalla.

"Hmm?"

"Que qué harás con todo eso del heredero de Slytherin?" Le preguntó más directamente.

Tom gruñó silenciosamente; había pensado sobre eso todo el verano. "Por qué tendría que hacer algo al respecto?"

El hijo del Ministro se sentó y miró a su único verdadero amigo. Ser amigo de sus compañeras de Casa era muy agradable pero sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa a Tom. Era el único que no le pedía favores ni se acercaba a él por interés.

"Sé que tu eres el heredero, lo sé desde antes de que terminara el primer año."

"Quizá tienes mucha imaginación."

"No lo creo. Y nunca lo has negado del todo. Creo que lo harás público algún día pero no todavía." Agregó Nott. El hijo del ministro vio como Tom se sentaba y lo miraba. Podía sentir el pulso de magia manar de su amigo.

"No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a nadie y no lo haré."

Nott sintió que la magia de Tom se calmaba. "Sé que a muchos de Slytherin les gustaría saberlo y se me pegarían como moscas." Dijo el hijo de James.

"Odio nuestra imagen: _un Slytherin vendería a su madre por un galleon_. Y muchos creen que somos capaces de robar, engañar o mentir para lograr nuestros propósitos. Claro que muchos magos oscuros salieron de Slytherin, pero Grindelwald fue un Ravenclaw, por Merlín! Al fin, si eres un mago ambicioso del lado _correcto_, escondes tu lado Slytherin tan rápido como puedes una vez que sales de Hogwarts." Comentó Nott un poco ofuscado.

"Quieres que limpie el nombre de Slytherin." Dijo Tom unos segundos después, considerando lo que había dicho su amigo.

"No." Respondió Edward con una sonrisa. "Tú quieres hacer eso, muchacho-serpiente. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Creo que comenzarás una revolución que llegará a todo el mundo mágico."

Tom no dijo nada.

"Te apuesto 10 galleons que si haces pública tu herencia la mayor parte de la Casa hará fila detrás de ti." Edward notó una expresión de pesadumbre en el rostro de su amigo por su comentario.

Los dos amigos se recostaron en el césped en silencio por unos veinte minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos. La lucha aérea había concluido hacía largo rato, sin que ellos le prestaran atención.

"Soy el descendiente de Slytherin, Nott."

Nott bufó. "No por mucho tiempo si Mary o Laura se hacen de ti. Y cuídate de Xurana también."

Luego de algunos minutos más de silencio, Tom dijo: "Quizá necesite tu ayuda."

"No hay problema, te haré una cita."

Tom golpeó la cabeza de su amigo. Ambos sonrieron unos momentos pero luego Tom se puso serio nuevamente. "Nunca te has preguntado por qué Slytherin fue como dicen los libros?"

Nott se encogió de hombros. "No. Es como preguntarse por qué el agua es húmeda, o por qué los magos tenemos magia."

Tom le relató a su amigo lo que había escuchado del Salazar del retrato mágico de la mansión Potter, aunque no dijo nada sobre la profecía y el rol de su padre en todo eso. Y le contó sobre el accidente mágico que transformó por completo a Salazar, una maldición que pasó a todos sus herederos.

"Recuerdas al final del último año, eso de mis ojos rojos?" Nott asintió; era algo que no podría olvidar. "Creemos que era la oscuridad de esa maldición, haciéndose un poco más fuerte. Por generaciones, mi familia se ha cerrado y se han casado entre ellos. Eso provocó que la maldición se reforzara, además de transformarlos en unos patanes odiosos."

"Hay dos cosas que me ayudarán a vencer esa maldición que podría llevarme a la oscuridad." Siguió Tom. "Una es que soy de sangre mestiza: mi lado muggle diluyó un poco la maldición. Y la otra es que soy el primer Slytherin desde Salazar en criarse en una familia perteneciente al lado correcto, a la luz. Ellos me apoyarán, aunque no puedan estar en el colegio conmigo."

Nott asintió, y entendió una de las razones por la que la señora Evans había tomado la posición de sanadora en un Hogwarts expandido para albergar a tantos alumnos extranjeros refugiados. Luego, contestó lo que no le había respondido a Tom.

"Te ayudaré, Tom." Le dijo, y lanzó una carcajada. "Estoy seguro de que si te volvías oscuro te hubiera seguido. Te das cuenta de tu presencia? Incluso cuando todos te aislaban y te ignoraban, te veían como un líder."

Tom no dijo nada. Nott volvió a sonreír al agregar: "Eso torturaba a Dolohov y Mulciber."

"Saben algo de esto los profesores?"

"No, salvo Dumbledore, que prometió no abrir su boca. Trabajó con mi padre para ayudarme a resistir mis impulsos. Me enseñaron Oclumancia."

Nott vio una risa malévola en el rostro de Tom. "De qué te ríes?"

"Mi padre intentaba distraerme durante mis ejercicios de enfoque y concentración. Incluso llegó a amenazarme en traer a mi casa a una de las chicas para que me besara. Y una vez lo hizo: me puse muy nervioso cuando sentí un beso en mi mejilla, y abrí mis ojos creyendo que vería a Mary o Laura, pero era mi hermanita Katie."

"Y entonces, por qué la risa?" Insistió Nott.

"Creo que me ayudarás a buscar una revancha contra él."

Nott sonrió. Le agradaba mucho el señor Evans, y siempre jugaba con ellos al Quidditch cuando los visitaba, o los ayudaba a entrenar durante los duelos de práctica. Y también le gustaba su sentido del humor. "Sabes? Creo que tenemos una buena forma de ayudarte con tus impulsos oscuros."

"Sí?"

Nott asintió con felicidad. "Las bromas! En Hogwarts habrá unos 800 alumnos, contando los franceses, y todos necesitarán un poco de humor para ayudarlos a olvidar los malos momentos."

"Y, por supuesto, si nos atrapan le diremos al profesor Dumbledore que lo hacemos para contener tus impulsos!" Añadió Nott. "En vez de convertirte en un señor oscuro, podrías aspirar a ser el señor de las bromas."

Tom comenzó a reír. Había pedido seriamente ayuda a su amigo y éste le había prescripto bromas! La idea no era descabellada del todo.

"Señor Nott, creo saber el modo perfecto de tomar revancha de mi padre y convertirnos en los maestros absolutos."

Nott sonrió. "Dime."

Tom le explicó la primer misión de sus carreras como bromistas: liberar el mapa de los Merodeadores. Después de todo, fue hecho para travesuras. Siempre debía ser mantenido fuera del alcance de las autoridades, esa era la tarea primordial de los que lo poseyeron. Ahora, su padre era algo así como la _autoridad_, por lo que debían recuperarlo.

"Tendremos un nombre también?" Preguntó Nott.

"Hmm.. los Rebeldes?" Sugirió Tom.

Nott negó con su cabeza. "La Revolution. Con suerte, Dippet pensará que se trata de los alumnos franceses, y se resistirá a investigarlos!"

Tom rió admirado. "Ahora, eso es pensar en Slytherin!"

Entre risas y expectativas, los dos amigos comenzaron a planear sus golpes para el año entrante.

Al mismo tiempo, en Alemania una reunión se llevaba a cabo. Un mago de estatura media y cabello marrón y rostro agradable (que en otros tiempos podía hacerse pasar por algún genio geek de computación) se sentaba en la cabecera de una larga y adornada mesa de madera, rodeado de sus consejeros más confiables. La sala en donde se hallaban estaba situada en lo más alto de la torre más alta de Durmstrang. El colegio estaba ubicado a su vez en lo alto de una pequeña montaña, por lo que la altura de sus torres ofrecía una panorámica espectacular en todas direcciones.

"Christina, me has fallado por segunda vez."

"Lo siento, mi señor. La resistencia británica fue más fuerte de lo que se había previsto. El Conde volvió a entrometerse." Contestó la bruja lo más respetuosamente posible.

El señor tenebroso se recostó en su silla de alto respaldo. "Sí, ese Conde. Ha sido una espina en mi zapato hasta ahora. Y perder al profesor Laramee es un contratiempo no previsto: sus estudios de las artes oscuras eran casi tan extensos como los míos. Su falla al dejar que los alumnos y los artefactos y libros fueran rescatados de Beauxbatons arruinó mis planes."

"Mi señor." Preguntó uno de los presentes. "Por qué precisamos jóvenes que vayan al colegio?"

"Los jóvenes presentan un buen balance entre magia e inocencia. Los mayores carecen de la inocencia y los más pequeños de la fuerza mágica necesaria para el ritual." Ninguno de los presentes quiso preguntar a qué ritual se refería.

Grindelwald miró a Christina. "Has tenido suerte con el supuesto familiar de Gaunt?"

"No aún mi señor. Gaunt nunca mencionó a su supuesto familiar o el nombre del padre. Solo dijo algo sobre su estúpida hermana squib escapando, casándose con un asqueroso muggle y teniendo un hijo." Explicó la bruja.

"No la culpo. Estuve a su lado diez minutos y ya quería asesinarlo." Comentó un mago.

El señor tenebroso asintió con el comentario. Grindelwald muy distinto a Voldemort: si bien era un demente asesino como aquél, creía que infundir pánico irracional sobre sus súbditos no servía de nada. No titubeaba en matar al que le fallaba, pero no veía por qué había que ser incivilizado. Su círculo más íntimo daba la impresión de estar conformado por intelectuales, pero sus miembros sabían las consecuencias de fallarle continuamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Tomas. Pero necesitamos a ese pequeño. La Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin es, quizá, la fuente de magia oscura más importante que queda, y aún no ha sido descubierta. Lo necesitamos para que la encuentre y abra por nosotros."

"Usa tus vínculos con el ministerio británico para rastrear al heredero de Slytherin." Le ordenó al más joven de sus seguidores presentes. "Y encuentra a ese Conde."

Arcturus Black asintió con solemnidad. "Como ordene, mi señor."


	20. Capítulo 20 Ajustes de Tercer Año

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Ajustes de tercer año**

1 de setiembre de 1940

Tom se mantuvo oculto dentro del arbusto, haciendo uso de sus lecciones de Oclumancia para mantener la tranquilidad y ganar paciencia. Su objetivo aparecería pronto y se preparó para saltar a la acción.

Sin embargo un gran objeto pesado se abalanzó sobre él y el arbusto de manera torpe y repentina. Rodó como le había enseñado su padre pero su supuesta víctima terminó encima de él.

La víctima comenzó su venganza. Tom no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera moverse, y esperó lo peor. Una gran y húmeda lengua babeó todo su rostro una y otra vez, y ni sus oídos se salvaron del ataque.

"Canuto! Basta!" Gritó Tom asqueado. "Vamos, detente, es asqueroso!"

Canuto se detuvo y miró a su dueño con su mirada de gran perro bonachón mientras escuchaba una especie de risa siseante desde dentro del arbusto en el cual se ocultaba para la fallida emboscada.

"_Nagini, de qué te ríes?_" Le siseó a su serpiente.

La cobra mágica salió de su escondite. "_Su emboscada ha fallado, amo. Es un aprendizaje_."

En ese momento Tom escuchó la risita de su hermana. Aún despatarrado en el piso, se sentó y vio a los gemelos Katie y Michael mirando cómo Canuto lo había derribado. No se imaginó qué hacían esos dos ahí pero supuso que su padre tenía algo que ver.

Tom se levantó y se secó las babas con sus mangas. Sonrió ante las risitas de sus hermanos gemelos. "Creen que esto es gracioso?"

Los gemelos asintieron sonriendo, sentados sobre el césped y felices de la vida. "Nagini habla como papá." Dijo Michael.

Tom se sorprendió y los miró entrecerrando sus ojos. "Pueden entender lo que Nagini dice?"

Katie le dijo: "Nagini nos cuida cuando jugamos afuera y aleja a las cosas malas." En ese momento su madre se acercó a ellos, y se detuvo estupefacta al escuchar eso; por el contrario, los gemelos vieron a Canuto acostado en el suelo y quisieron montarlo.

"Tendrás que cuidar lo que siseas frente a ellos, Tom." Le dijo aún sorprendida, y comprendió que nunca podría entender el pársel. "Aunque no pueda comprender qué dices…"

"Papá lo sabe?" Le preguntó, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica del colegio.

Sarah se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe? Tu padre es bueno manteniendo secretos. No se suponía que deberías estar en la estación de tren?" Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"El Expreso llega en una hora y mi baúl ya está allí." Le dijo.

"Bien, te acompañaré a la estación. Tienes que estar ahí cuando llegue."

Tom y su madre conversaban mientras caminaban por el pueblo de Hogsmeade. La familia Evans era muy conocida allí y nadie se sorprendía ya de ver a un par de pequeños gemelos montados sobre un enorme perro, siguiendo a su madre y su hermano mayor.

Los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora el Ministerio había insistido que los estudiantes que vivieran en Hogsmeade o Escocia no fueran a Londres y, en vez, esperaran el tren en la estación del pueblo. Tanto Dippet como los funcionarios del Ministerio estaban preocupados por el gran incremento de alumnos que tendrían que ir a King´s Cross: no sólo los de Beauxbatons y los de Gdansk, sino que también estudiantes de Grecia, Austria, Yugoslavia y los Países Bajos habían sido enviados a Inglaterra por la guerra en Europa. Hogwarts ahora albergaba cerca de 900 estudiantes, más del doble de los que había durante el primer año de Tom.

El Colegio de Magia y Tecnología de Gales albergaba otros 600 más. Administrado por la Fundación Fénix, el colegio galés incluía ciencias muggles y era completamente privado. Su campus poseía encantamientos repelentes de muggles y un campo de Quidditch detrás de su edificio principal.

Tom había escuchado que algunos de los alumnos de Hogwarts nacidos de muggles que comenzaban ese año habían decidido asistir al colegio galés; sus padres muggles podían comprender más fácilmente algunas de las asignaturas basadas en ciencia y tecnología muggle. En cambio, ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts que ya habían cursado por lo menos un año decidieron cambiarse de colegio.

Tom pensaba acerca de la conversación que había escuchado entre su padre, el profesor Dumbledore y Thomas. Dumbledore bromeaba sobre que James era la competencia.

"Quizá Hogwarts necesite un poco de competencia. Está muy viejo."

Dumbledore simuló estar ofendido y le replicó: "Hogwarts ofrece la mejor educación mágica en el mundo, James. No creo posible que el que dirigía el colegio en tu línea de tiempo original fuera tan descuidado de dejarse estar!"

James rió con el comentario de su antiguo (o futuro?) director. Se resistió como siempre a contar algo de su experiencia como estudiante, pero agregó: "Educación mágica, sí. Pero y la educación no mágica?"

"Realmente crees que necesitamos saber sobre ciencias muggles?" Opinó Thomas.

"La ciencia es siempre una buena idea, pero qué hay de una simple clase de gramática inglesa? Por Merlín, he leído algunos de los trabajos de tus alumnos, Albus!"

"Aprender a descifrar la letra de nuestros alumnos es una habilidad requerida para todo profesor que quiera formar parte del staff de Hogwarts." Le contestó Dumbledore sonriendo.

"La estructura de enseñanza de Hogwarts no ha cambiado en mil años, época en la que la quinta parte de la población inglesa era mágica. Hoy en día podemos decir que no llegamos a la centésima parte. Y mientras la medicina muggle mejora día tras día terminaremos siendo apenas una parte en quinientas para fines de siglo."

La conversación duró un par de horas y Tom se marchó cuando Dumbledore se aseguró de que él había hecho toda su tarea de verano de transformaciones. Sin embargo, pensó asiduamente en esa conversación varias veces durante lo que quedaba del verano.

El Expreso de Hogwarts arribó a la estación de Hogsmeade en horario, envuelto en bocanadas de humo y majestuosidad. El señor Oggs se llevó con dificultad a los de primer año rumbo a los botes que cruzarían el lago, mientras el andén se atestaba de estudiantes con sus túnicas: las negras eran de Hogwarts, mientras que los de Beauxbatons eran azules y los de Gdanks verdes; había otros alumnos provenientes del resto de los países ocupados que llevaban túnicas de otros colores, representando a sus colegios. Tom admitió que el caos de colores era muy interesante.

"Tom!"

Se volvió para ver a Nott abriéndose camino entre la multitud. El resto de los de tercer año de Slytherin lo seguían (excepto Dolohov y Mulciber); Evan Rosier parecía seguir al grupo, aunque un poco más retrasado.

Tom fue hacia ellos pero una horda de pequeños de primero se atravesó en su camino. Fue como un río de incontables túnicas negras, y uno de ellos lo llevó por delante y lo terminó tirando al piso.

"Ahmm lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte!" Dijo una voz grave, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Tom sonrió y miró hacia arriba para ver quién lo había despatarrado tan fácilmente. Sus ojos tuvieron que seguir subiendo ya que parecía un menhir. Un alumno de primer año que parecía medir casi dos metros?

"Por Merlín, creo que romperás algún record de altura de Hogwarts para los de primer año." Le dijo Tom, levantándose.

La sonrisa y el entusiasmo del joven lo mostraban muy abierto e inocente. "Siento haberte tirado al piso! Debo irme con el resto, escuché que tendremos que luchar contra dragones durante la selección de Casas!"

"Increíble, espero que no sea un golpeador!" Clamó Nott acercándose a Tom y viendo cómo el enorme muchacho se abría paso con facilidad.

Mary rió: "No hay escobas tan grandes! Gryffindor o Hufflepuff? Apuestas!"

"No será un Slytherin." Comentó Rosier. "Demasiado feliz y cortés."

"Entonces digo que será un Puff." Opinó Xurana. "Todos son tan bonachones."

"No conoces a mi madre. No lo sé, parecía entusiasmado por la idea de los dragones. Opinó que caerá en Gryffindor." Dijo a su vez Tom.

Xurana se sonrojó. Había conocido a la madre de Tom durante el verano y le había parecido encantadora pero muy firme. "Tu madre podría haber sido una Slytherin, puede intimidar a cualquiera."

Tom rió con ganas.

El grupo caminó rumbo a los carruajes. A decir verdad, el grupo más bien fue llevado por la muchedumbre rumbo a los carruajes. Tom y Nott ignoraron a los Thestrals ya que los habían visto el año anterior cuando se marchaban (habían visto morir a Gaunt cuando los miembros del Ejército Oscuro entraron a la fuerza a la sala común de Slytherin).

Tom se divirtió observando a los alumnos extranjeros mirando por primera vez el castillo. Los de Beauxbatons parecían poco impresionados, y dada la descripción de su padre respecto a la belleza del colegio francés, no los culpaba. A Tom le encantaba Hogwarts, pero tenía que reconocer que si estuviera ubicado en alguna locación más cálida y soleada sería mucho más genial.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons tampoco parecían a gusto con sus túnicas. El color era el mismo que el que usaban en su colegio, pero el material era muy distinto, más acorde para temperaturas más frías; estaba seguro que cuando el frío llegara los franceses dejarían de quejarse por sus túnicas.

"Te has metido en algún nuevo problema este verano?" Le preguntó Nott.

"Una pequeña travesura esta misma mañana." Le dijo Tom, sonriendo; Nott devolvió la sonrisa: había entendido el mensaje.

"Tus padres deben ser santos." Dijo Mary. "Causas más problemas que el resto de nosotros juntos."

"Nah. Mi padre es peor, y los gemelos del terror me sobrepasarán muy pronto."

Laura golpeó el brazo de Tom. "No hables así de los gemelos! Son muy dulces!"

"Por eso mismo tendrán mucho éxito! Nadie sospecha de ellos, y creo que cuando terminen el colegio no quedará nada en pie!" Se quejó Tom.

Luego de que las risas pasaran, Mary le preguntó: "Escuché que los Potter han adoptado tu familia como una línea de la de ellos? Eso es inusual, por qué lo han hecho?"

Al final del verano, Thomas anunció en el Wizengamot la adopción formal de los Evans y su inclusión en la línea Potter. Oficialmente fue debido a que Potter quería asegurarse tener herederos, ya que aún no había podido tener ningún hijo con su esposa Elizabeth. Muchos asumieron que quería asegurar su legado y su sitio en el Wizengamot. Pero en privado, Thomas sabía sobre James y sabía que la historia podría haber cambiado mucho. Quería mantener el apellido Potter vivo para sus nietos y bisnietos. James decidió mantener su apellido Evans por el momento, pero ahora tenía la opción (y el derecho) de cambiar el nombre de su familia a Potter.

Sin titubear, Tom le respondió con la historia falsa. "Creo que Elizabeth así lo quiso para tener más derechos sobre mis hermanos menores. Son como sus nietos."

En realidad no había nada de falso allí, ya que era verdad. Sus hermanos menores eran realmente Potter. Era todo muy complicado, y cuando se ponía a pensar que eran, además, bisnietos de Thomas y Elizabeth se mareaba.

"Mi padre se sorprendió." Comentó Mary. "Es un gran honor ser adoptado por una familia tan antigua como los Potter."

Laura asintió. "Sé que se solía hacer siglos atrás para incluir personas honoríficas a un clan."

"Creo que muchos se sorprendieron más porque tu familia no es de sangre pura." Dijo a su vez Xurana.

Laura frunció su ceño ante ese comentario, y preguntó: "Entonces, eres Tom Potter ahora?"

El-chico-que-podría-haber-sido-Voldemort-y-ahora-era-un-Potter rió ante esa imagen. Qué hubiera pensado el anterior Voldemort acerca de ser un Potter?

"No por ahora." Le contestó Tom, sonriendo pero guardándose la respuesta. Su padre no quería ser James Potter.

Los compañeros entraron finalmente al Gran Comedor entre charlas, y fueron hasta la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse y mirar asombrados a su alrededor. Ahora había ocho mesas en lugar de las cinco del año anterior (y de las históricas cuatro): dos para los de Beauxbatons, una para los polacos de Gdansk y otra más para el resto de los estudiantes. Algunos profesores daban indicaciones a los extranjeros para que ubiquen sus mesas.

Tom notó que ahora había dos mesas de profesores, ocupadas por los profesores de Hogwarts y Gdansk y por staff adicional que seguramente había sido contratado por el incremento de alumnos.

"Mi hermano Desmond estará en la selección." Dijo Laura un poco resignada.

"No sabía que tenías un hermano." Le dijo Tom.

Laura sonrió un poco. "No nos llevamos muy bien. Me dijo que cuando se haga cargo de la familia me echará. Su héroe es Salazar Slytherin y cree que él es el próximo señor oscuro."

"No te preocupes, Laura." Comentó Nott desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Estoy seguro de que Tom se hará cargo de él."

Tom miró a su amigo levantando sus cejas.

Nott sonrió y siguió hablando con Laura. "Sólo haz que tu hermano hable sobre sus creencias en la pureza de sangre; Tom hará el resto."

"Sabe, señor Nott? Mi padre me ha enseñado maldiciones bastante interesantes para usarse en duelo. Creo que todos aquí quisieran ver una exhibición." Le contestó Tom, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Nott ignoró la amenaza de Tom y le sonrió a Laura nuevamente. "Ves qué fácil es? Lo único que tienes que hacer es juntar a Tom con tu hermano y podremos ver los fuegos artificiales!"

Las risas se interrumpieron con la llegada de los de primer año al Gran Comedor siguiendo al profesor Dumbledore. El enorme alumno que había tirado accidentalmente al piso a Tom sobresalía entre sus compañeros.

"Por Merlín, miren a esa torre, espero que no pise a alguno de sus compañeros!" Vociferó un Slytherin de sexto, cerca del otro extremo de la mesa.

Tom miró al gigante de primero, observando todo con entusiasmo. Luego de un largo rato fue su turno en la selección.

"Hagrid, Rubeus!" Clamó Dumbledore, mientras el enorme muchacho fue hacia la butaca a sentarse para que le colocaran el sombrero.

La boca de Tom se abrió por la sorpresa. Ese era Hagrid? Ese era el pequeño sobre el que su padre le había contado y que le había pedido que lo vigilara un poco?

_Flashback – en la casa de los Evans_

_James llamó a Tom desde su estudio, luego de la cena. Las paredes del estudio estaban atiborradas de estantes llenas de libros de magia y muggles; Tom adoraba ese lugar, su segundo lugar favorito de su casa luego del laboratorio de pociones de su madre._

"_Ya has empacado tus cosas para Hogwarts?"_

_Tom asintió. "Casi todo. Si olvido algo puedo pasar por aquí a buscarlo el primer fin de semana de paseo a Hogsmeade."_

"_Bien. Tom, quiero pedirte algo, un favor muy especial. Un pequeño llegará al colegio este año, se llama Hagrid." James sonrió ante tantos recuerdos. "Fue mi primer amigo, me rescató de mis tíos y me introdujo al mundo mágico. Siempre confiaba en mí y me defendía en momentos en los que nadie lo hacía. No será un típico muchacho de primer año. Quisiera que intentes evitar que los demás lo molesten mucho. Tú sabes qué se siente ser diferente al resto."_

"_Está bien, papá." Le dijo Tom. "Cómo sabré quién es?"_

_Una chispa de humor destelló en los ojos verdes de James. "Creo que te darás cuenta por ti mismo."_

_Fin flashback_

Tom se preguntaba quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse con ese muchacho mientras la selección seguía (vio a Desmond Parkinson transformarse en un Slytherin), hasta que al fin Dippet se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a los presentes.

"A nuestros viejos estudiantes, bienvenidos! A nuestros nuevos estudiantes y nuestros huéspedes de Europa, bienvenidos! Esperamos que el tiempo que pasen en nuestro colegio sea fructífero y divertido!"

El director explicó a continuación el sistema de puntuación y de Casas a los nuevos alumnos. Beauxbatons se dividió temporalmente en dos Casas: Richelieu y Lefay. Gdansk permanecería como única Casa y el resto de los estudiantes europeos conformarían la Casa Merlín.

A la mañana siguiente Tom fue hacia su primer clase de pociones. Los Slytherin de tercer año compartirían la clase con la Casa Richelieu. Tanto él como Nott se sentaron en sus lugares usuales y comenzaron a preparar sus equipos, no tan felices ya que ese año les tocaba Slughorn.

Los de Richelieu entraron en el aula de las mazmorras y se distribuyeron para tomar sus asientos. Tom los ignoró concentrado en su caldero hasta que notó el silencio que se había hecho. Levantó su vista y vio a todos los varones mirando absortos a una muchacha francesa; las chicas también la miraban, pero con envidia.

Tom observó a la muchacha y sintió un intenso cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Quiso apelar a la Oclumancia que tanto había practicado durante el verano con su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaría: no era un ataque mental directo sino otra cosa, una fuerza pasiva que no podía precisar. Mirando a la bella chica de cabellos rubios se percató de que era una Veela.

Sacó sus ojos de la muchacha y respiró. Fue el único que había podido dejar de mirarla. La joven rubia se sentía incómoda ante tanta atención.

"Hey Nott, deja de mirarla, es fea pero no es su culpa!" Susurró Tom a su amigo, perdido en la visión. Desafortunadamente su susurro no fue lo suficientemente bajo y gracias al silencio y a la acústica del aula resonó por todos lados.

La Veela se volteó para mirar a Tom, confundida, pero cuando éste le sonrió nerviosamente la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. El resto de los alumnos de Richelieu no podían creer que alguien le dijera fea!

Los estudiantes pudieron finalmente sacudirse del efecto, aunque continuaron mirándola intermitentemente durante el resto de la clase. Y cuando el profesor Slughorn entró a la mazmorra todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Como Tom lo esperaba, Sluggy pasó buena parte de la clase averiguando sobre sus alumnos e interesándose por sus conexiones o familias. Resultó que los de la Casa Richelieu eran casi todos hijos de funcionarios del Minsterio francés de magia; uno de ellos, de aspecto presumido, era el hijo del Ministro; la Veela que tanto les había llamado la atención se llamaba Andrea.

Luego de la clase, el hijo del Ministro, Alajos Sardonnes, se aproximó a Tom y Nott. "Han insultado a mi prima!" Les espetó. "Mi padre se enterará!"

Nott dio un paso hacia el presumido. Su cuerpo irradiaba el clásico porte Slytherin. "Deja de decir estupideces, ya sabemos que eres idiota así que no vengas a confirmarlo!" Le dijo con frialdad.

El francés mostró interesantes matices del rojo en su rostro. "Cómo te atreves! Mi padre se lo dirá al Ministro y los echarán de aquí!" Explotó.

Nott le sonrió con cinismo. "Cuando tu padre hable con el ministro británico, espero que lo salude de mi parte." Luego, se fue del aula de pociones seguido por Tom y dejando al muchacho de Richelieu escupiendo bronca.

Los dos amigos caminaron con aires hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, y una vez allí dentro estallaron en carcajadas.

"Por Merlín, espero que se lo cuente a su padre!" Suplicó Nott.

El resto de los de tercero llegó a la sala unos momentos después. "Eso fue irresponsable. Los Sardonnes son muy poderosos, deberían haberse hecho amigos de ellos!" Les reprochó Xurana.

"Tranquila Xurana, no fue gran cosa." Le contestó Tom, recostado contra una de las paredes de la sala.

"Y cuando se queje con el jefe de su Casa? O con su padre?"

Nott puso sus ojos en blanco. "Su padre aún debe asimilar que ha sido expulsado de su propio país. No se preocupará en lo más mínimo porque su hijo se ha querido meter con la gente equivocada."

Un par de horas después Tom y Nott se hallaban parados frente al escritorio del profesor Dippet. Dumbledore y Slughorn estaban en el despacho también, sentados a los costados. El profesor DeSalle, que impartía Historia de la Magia en Beauxbatons y era el jefe de la Casa de Richelieu, estaba parado a un costado del escritorio, y lucía severo.

"Señor Nott, señor Evans, qué creyeron que estaban haciendo?" Les cuestionó Dippet.

"Yo… forjando relaciones internacionales?" Respondió Nott.

Tom aguantó la risa ante el estallido de DeSalle: "Han insultado a dos miembros de una de las familias más distinguidas de Francia!"

"En realidad, sólo a uno señor." Dijo Tom. "Mi comentario sobre la señorita Sardonnes fue para evitar que el resto de la clase la siguiera mirando. Obviamente ella lo comprendió muy bien."

"Usted quiere hacernos creer que la estaba ayudando mientras la insultaba?"

Tom miró al profesor. "Fue un comentario irónico, señor. Llamar fea a una Veela es obviamente una mentira!" Dijo, sintiendo la ira tras sus ojos. Volteó su cabeza para dejar de mirarlo y utilizó la oclumancia para calmarse, aunque quisiera arrojarle una buena maldición.

El profesor DeSalle le dijo a Dippet: "Debo insistir en que castigue a estos dos alumnos. Han insultado a la familia Sardonnes y el señor Sardonnes ya ha enviado una lechuza a su padre para que se queje con el Ministro de Inglaterra."

Nott bufó. Dumbledore lo miró entre curioso y divertido. "Señor Nott, tiene algo que ver usted con eso?"

Nott se encogió de hombros. "Nos amenazó con hacerlo, señor. Solo le dije que le enviara mis saludos."

El director se frotó los ojos. "Asegurándose así entonces, señor Nott, que el señor Sardonnes en efecto se comunicara con su padre." Dijo, y luego suspiró. "Y solo es el primer día de clases."

"Señor, los comentarios de Sardonnes no tuvieron nada que ver con defender a su prima. Quiso demostrarle a todo el mundo que él era el jefe, y yo no soporto a los matones." Declaró Tom en voz neutra.

Desalle lo miraba con su ceño fruncido, pero no respondió nada.

"Profesor, Sardonnes nos espetó varias veces quién era su padre y su familia. Acaso no sabe quienes son nuestras familias?" Agregó Tom.

"Qué tiene que ver eso en esta situación?" Preguntó el profesor DeSalle con algunas dudas.

Nott bufó e hizo sus típicos gestos de cinismo. "Mi apellido no le suena en lo más mínimo?"

Dumbledore comentó, en voz baja. "El señor Evans es el hijo de James Evans, de la Fundación Fénix. El señor Nott es el hijo del Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra."

El profesor francés los miró sorprendido y luego hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era difícil de decir quién se hallaba más sorprendido: los muchachos o el director Dippet; Dumbledore simplemente sonreía.

"Él se presentó a sí mismo, no es así? Se olvidó que no está en Francia!" Dijo entre risas. "Creo que pueden dejar ir a estos dos jóvenes."

Dippet le preguntó confundido: "A qué se debe tal cambio de parecer?"

"El señor Sardonnes es un joven malcriado. Su madre le ha convencido toda su vida sobre lo importante que era. Y ahora que tiene un _igual_ tendrá que acostumbrarse a esa idea. Debo decir que estoy ansioso por el show que seguramente tendremos."

"Pueden irse ahora. Pero por favor sean pacientes con el señor Sardonnes. Estoy seguro que necesita un tiempo de adaptación." Les dijo Dippet.

"Sí profesor." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se marcharon rápidamente.

A medio camino de la sala común de Slytherin, Tom murmuró. "Creo que hallamos nuestro primer objetivo."

"Que comiencen los juegos." Murmuró Nott a modo de respuesta.

7 de setiembre de 1940

Tom y sus amigos yacían sentados sobre el césped cerca de la orilla del lago, rodeados de libros y pergaminos. La bella mañana del sábado había tentado a los de Slytherin a salir fuera de las mazmorras.

El grupo usual ahora contaba con Rosier, quien insistía en estar junto a ellos; algunos pequeños grupos de primer y segundo año de Slytherin se hallaban cerca de ellos, estudiando y haciendo tareas sobre el verde césped.

Tom se había acostado boca arriba, con un libro abierto sobre su rostro. Ya había terminado su tarea y decidió disfrutar del soleado día sobre las colinas escocesas.

"Tom, despierta. Creo que alguien vino a verte." Le dijo Mary con un tono de voz neutral, tocándole el hombro.

"No estoy dormido." Dijo sobresaltado, haciendo volar su libro.

"Entonces roncas despierto?" Le espetó Laura.

Tom se sentó, ignorando el comentario, y vio a la Veela llamada Andrea Sardonnes cerca de donde estaban ellos. La muchacha lo miró y fue hacia ellos; antes de que Tom pudiera sacudirse su rostro de dormido la Veela ya se había sentado a su lado.

"Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la clase. Sé que no has querido decir eso como un insulto." Tom notó que su acento era muy suave y placentero.

Tom la miró, sabiendo que sus amigas lo estaban definitivamente ignorando y que los cerebros de Nott y Rosier se habían ido de vacaciones. "Fue un placer. Algunos no tienen autocontrol."

Andrea sonrió. "Pero tu sí? No te ha afectado mi parte Veela?"

Tom se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez. "Creo que soy un poco denso. Toma mucho tiempo atravesarme."

El muchacho pudo oír un susurro proveniente de Mary. "Oh, Por Merlín…"

Puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras notó que los hombros de Laura temblaban de la risa contenida.

Andrea se percató de lo que ocurría y agregó, para marcharse: "Solo quería agradecerte. Estoy acostumbrada a que los demás me juzguen por cómo me veo y no por cómo soy."

"Te comprendo perfectamente." Le respondió Tom.

"Claro que puedes, muchacho-serpiente." Murmuró Nott lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara.

"Cállate, tonto!" le espetó Tom, sin saber si reír o estrangularlo.

"Muchacho-serpiente?"

Tom se volteó para mirar a Andrea, avergonzado. "Mi mascota es una serpiente y estoy en Slytherin. Por eso mi amigo humorísticamente discapacitado me llama así."

"Tienes una serpiente? No son oscuras?" Preguntó Andrea.

Tom no se enojó por ese comentario ya que supo que había sido simple curiosidad. "No más oscura que la habilidad de una Veela para volver locos a todos los que están a su alrededor."

Andrea se sonrojó ante el comentario. "Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Puedo ver tu serpiente?"

Nott casi estalla en risas y zapateó repetidamente el suelo ante el inocente comentario de la Veela.

"Seguro, está justo detrás de Nott."

El joven mago saltó despavorido y ya estaba a cinco metros de distancia cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado. "Maldición, ya has utilizado a tu mascota demasiadas veces en mi contra! Te aseguro que no volveré a caer en tus…"

La perorata de Nott se interrumpió al sentir sisear algo entre sus pies, y al mirar hacia atrás vio a Nagini con sus ojos clavados en él y su lengua bífida siseando fuera de su boca. Nott no pudo moverse más: cayó sentado al suelo y se desmayó.

Tom aullaba de la risa mientras la serpiente hacía su camino hacia él. Las amigas de Tom también reían y acariciaban a Nagini a su paso; Andrea pareció asustarse pero se mantuvo en su sitio.

Una vez que la serpiente llegó al lado de Tom, éste se la presentó como Nagini, una de sus mascotas; finalmente la frialdad que provenía de sus amigas por culpa de Andrea se rompió.

"Tendrás que disculpar a nuestro amigo. Tiene el hábito de desmayarse." Dijo Tom riendo, señalando a Nott.

"Se desmaya sólo cuando estás con él, Tom." Rió Mary.

12 de setiembre de 1940

Tom y Nott volvían al castillo luego de una práctica de Quidditch. La temporada prometía ser muy interesante ya que ahora había ocho Casas para competir por la copa. Además los de séptimo, que eran mayoría en los cuatro equipos del año pasado, ya no estaban en el colegio. Ya no había equipos veteranos en Hogwarts.

Gracias a ello, Nott había logrado el puesto de Cazador y estaba muy feliz. Pero justo antes de llegar a la entrada, escucharon un grito: "Déjenme!"

Parecía provenir de más adelante, y se apuraron para ver qué ocurría. Vieron un pequeño grupo de jóvenes en un rincón de uno de los patios internos. Uno de ellos era Hagrid, el muchachote gigantón de primer año. Ya se había ganado la reputación de ser demasiado cortés, y ya había oído a algunos Slytherins más grandes hablar sobre molestarlo.

Hagrid estaba contra el rincón rodeado de algunos muchachos. Era como ver un elefante rodeado de un grupete de hienas; unos instantes después Tom pudo distinguir a una de esas hienas: Alajos Sardonnes.

Con su mirada, Tom le indicó el castillo a Nott. Éste comprendió y se fue, mientras el primero fue hacia los buscabullas. Se detuvo cerca de ellos y se apoyó en una columna; luego, se aclaró la garganta.

Los alumnos de la Casa Richelieu se dieron vuelta y lo vieron.

"Vete de aquí, Evans! Esto no te compete!" Le vociferó el presumido Sardonnes.

"Solo te estaba observando. Pareces amateur." Le contestó Tom, aburrido.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, hechicero de pacotilla!"

Tom puso en blanco sus ojos. "No tienes estilo. Seguro que es porque siempre estás habituado a que el nombre de tu padre haga todo por ti."

Alajos sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo piernas-de-gelatina. Tom tuvo que reconocer que había sido muy rápido pero él estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con su padre. Esquivó el hechizo, que golpeó justo en la columna en la que estaba apoyado, y luego volvió a su sitio.

"Muy buena velocidad. Te daría un _E_." Le dijo Tom, con sarcasmo.

Sardonnes le arrojó dos hechizos más, en francés, que no fueron traducidas por los encantamientos de traducción del colegio. Éstos pasaron cerca suyo y por los colores de los haces de luz dedujo que le había arrojado un hechizo petrificador y un _Rictusempra_.

"Una maldición de cosquillas? No me hagas reír!"

Sardonnes volvió a maldecir, y arrojó un aturdidor bastante débil. Tom tuvo que agacharse para que no lo impactara. "Y olé!" Exclamó, para poner más nervioso a Alajos; un par de los de Richelieu aguantaron la risa.

Dos aturdidores más pasaron cerca suyo, uno de ellos llegó a chamuscar su túnica. Se estaba cansando, y simular que lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno hacía que se cansara más todavía. Y justo cuando Sardonnes les gritó a sus colegas que lo ayudaran, Tom escuchó una voz salvadora.

"Deténganse ahora mismo! Bajen sus varitas!" Vociferó el profesor Dumbledore, ingresando al patio seguido por Nott y Ela. La bella estudiante de Gdansk parecía dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

Tom pudo sentir la magia irradiando desde el profesor de Transfiguración. Era tan fuerte que parecía física. "Qué significa esto, señor Sardonnes? Por qué está atacando a un alumno desarmado?" Los compañeros de Alajos guardaron rápidamente sus varitas.

"Me ha insultado!" Bufó Sardonnes.

Tom suspiró. Su profesor DeSalle tenía razón: ese Alajos era un idiota y estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera en Beauxbatons, especialmente con ese director que había ayudado secretamente al Ejército Oscuro.

"20 puntos menos para Richelieu, señor Sardonnes." Cuando el joven quiso protestar, Dumbledore agregó: "Y una semana de detención con el señor Ogg. Quiere que sean dos semanas?"

Sardonnes tenía ganas de seguir protestando, pero uno de sus secuaces le murmuró algo al oído. Miró a Tom y rápidamente se marcharon del patio, rumbo al castillo.

"Señor Evans, tenía que mofarse de él?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"No fue su culpa, señor. Solo me defendía." Dijo el muchachote de primero.

Tom levantó su vista hasta el cielo para mirarlo. "Por qué dejaste que te bravuconearan?"

"No quería lastimarlos." Murmuró.

"Señor Evans, usted vino para ayudar al señor Hagrid?" Preguntó Dumbledore; Tom asintió. "10 puntos para Slytherin." Luego se marchó.

"Gracias por ayudarme."

"Sardonnes es un bravucón. Ayudaría a cualquiera con tal de molestarlo." Le dijo, intentando minimizar la situación y no entrar en detalles de por qué lo había realmente ayudado. "Digamos que me debes una."

Hagrid lo miró confundido. "Bien, gracias." Le dijo, y salió casi corriendo del patio.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Tom se apoyó contra la pared, cansado. "Por qué te has tardado tanto? Un poco más y me hacía papilla!"

Nott resopló. "Estabas bien, y necesitabas el ejercicio. Es tu culpa por no haber sacado tu varita!"

Tom tuvo que tomar aire mientras Ela lo ayudaba. Era verdad, necesitaba el ejercicio. "No sabía a quién encontrarías, y no quería que me castigaran a mi también!"

"Y no usar magia hizo que Sardonnes se viera aún más estúpido." Se burló Nott. "Volvamos a las mazmorras. Seguro estarán las chicas para que les relates tu aventura a lo Gryffindor."

"No puedo ni siquiera levantar mi brazo. Levántalo por mí Nott, y golpéate fuerte!" Le retrucó Tom, sonriendo.

"Oh, más amenazas de violencia por parte del gran campeón." Siguió burlándose Nott.

"Tom no puede golpearte pero creo que yo lo haré." Le dijo Ela.

"Es la verdad, son las chicas de su grupo! Es un grupo temible el que te has buscado, Tom: Mary, Laura, Xurana, Penélope. Tabitha, algunas de primero y segundo año… Ela también… creo que la Veela francesa quiere unirse… hmmm creo ver un patrón de comportamiento aquí." Replicó Nott.

"Y que dice eso de ti?" Preguntó Tom.

"Te mantengo sano! Soy una brisa de sentido común para ti!"

"Es un círculo de buenos amigos, eso es todo."

"Son Slytherins. Tu círculo íntimo son amigos pero algunos buscan usarte para sus propias ambiciones." Dijo Nott, encogiéndose de hombros. "Eres un líder natural y has atraído a muchos estudiantes menores; incluso los más grandes reconocen la influencia de este grupo."

La conversación hizo que Tom se sintiera incómodo. Era como lo que le contaba su padre sobre el ascenso al poder de Voldemort y sus mortífagos iniciales.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y Tom quiso cambiar de tema. "Tenemos que discutir sobre algo más importante. Creo que _La Revolution_ ha encontrado su primer voluntario."

Ela lo miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando pero Nott sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ninguno de los tres se percató de la figura que los seguía de cerca.

Varias horas después, Tom salió de la sala común y fue hacia el lechuzario. Escogió una de las tantas lechuzas del colegio que aguardaban allí y le dio una nota encantada. Sólo alguien que supiera la palabra clave podría leerla; luego se retiró hacia el castillo.

_Querido padre:_

_He tenido que ayudar a Hagrid hoy, ya que un buscapleitos (al estilo Malfoy pero en versión Beauxbatons) y su grupo de compañeros lo estaban acosando. Los pude detener hasta que Nott pudo ubicar a Dumbledore. Se llamaba Alajos Sardonnes, el hijo del Ministro de Magia de Francia… no son los Malfoy´s originarios de Francia?_

_He escuchado un rumor sobre que Sardonnes va a ser víctima de una broma. Es solo un rumor pero espero pueda enviarte una fotografía!_

_Tom._

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: Sé que muchos van a decir que este capítulo fue un poco infantil. Es que tienen 12 o 13 años! Quise darle a Tom su propio Malfoy: Sardonnes será más competente que el Draco conocido.**_

_**Nota del Autor: También sé que algunos tendrán problemas con lo de los gemelos que pueden hablar pársel. Como sabemos que los Gaunt (Tom incluído) hablaban pársel, y como sabemos que la habilidad pasó accidentalmente a James (Harry Potter) en su línea de tiempo original, entonces no es ilógico suponer que James ha pasado la habilidad a sus dos hijos. No es importante para la historia.**_

_**Nota del Traductor: Gracias a todos por los Reviews. Sé que no son para mi sino para el verdadero autor de esta historia, pero es bueno que les guste la traducción! Saludos y nos vemos.  
**_


	21. Capítulo 21 La Revolution!

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – La Revolution!**

15 de Setiembre de 1940

Era la tercera mañana seguida en la que el Gran Comedor estaba revuelto. Los estudiantes llegaban al desayuno vestidos con los colores de otras Casas. La primera mañana los de Richelieu se vistieron con los colores de Hufflepuff; nadie creyó realmente que los Huffs harían una broma de esas. La mañana siguiente los mismos Hufflepuffs aparecieron a tomar su desayuno vestidos como los alumnos polacos de Gdansk. Ahora había sido el turno de Gdansk: sus túnicas llevaban los colores de Gryffindor.

Los estudiantes estaban envueltos en todo tipo de especulaciones sobre quién estaba haciendo las bromas, pero les era imposible saberlo con tantos alumnos.

El director Dippet y los jefes de las distintas casas parecían frustrados. El historial de bromas y chascarrillos era abundante en Hogwarts, pero Dippet quería mostrarle a todo el mundo la mejor cara del colegio, ahora que muchos se hallaban allí a la fuerza y que Hogwarts era el último colegio de magia libre de la Europa Occidental.

Los profesores se esforzaban en interrogar y perseguir a los sospechosos, pero el que peor la estaba pasando era Alajos Sardonnes.

Un lunes por la mañana él y sus compañeros quedaron encerrados en sus habitaciones hasta la hora del almuerzo. Aparentemente la puerta había crecido tanto que resultó pequeña para el marco, y nadie escuchó sus gritos por un encantamiento de silencio.

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo Alajos comió algo que le cayó fatal y tuvo que salir corriendo. Se metió en el primer baño de varones que encontró y descargó sus necesidades urgentes durante diez largos y apestosos minutos. Justo cuando parecía que había terminado un grupo de alumnas del club de costura entró al baño, y al verlo comenzaron a gritar y chillar por el intruso. El profesor Flitwick llegó apurado para ver qué ocurría y terminó castigando al muchacho con dos noches de detención. De nada sirvieron sus protestas al asegurar que era un baño de varones cuando había entrado.

El miércoles le fue horrible. Los rollos de pergaminos de las tareas de las tres clases que tuvo ese día aparecieron en blanco. Ya en su última clase se sacó de quicio al ver que nuevamente su tarea se había perdido.

"He revisado este pergamino durante el almuerzo, profesor Slughorn! Realmente la hice!"

Slughorn le sonrió. "Muy bien señor Sardonnes, quizá haya sido víctima de una broma de mal gusto. Un simple _Revealo_ será suficiente." Dijo, tomando su varita.

Al arrojar el hechizo al pergamino, nada sucedió.

"Bueno, quizá lo haya dejado accidentalmente en su habitación." Le dijo el profesor de pociones en un tono de consolación.

"Le he dicho que revisé mi tarea en el almuerzo, idiota!"

Horace había ganado fama de conectarse con magos y brujas famosas tejiendo redes de influencia, tanto en sus épocas de alumno como en el poco tiempo que llevaba como profesor. Pero no deseaba llegar al punto de ser considerado un obsecuente, y mucho menos de soportar que un niño de 13 años lo llamara idiota, por más que fuera el Ministro francés.

"30 puntos menos para Richelieu señor Sardonnes, y tres noches de detención. Creo que al señor Pringle le alegrará saber que usted lo ayudará a limpiar los trofeos a mano, sin magia." Le espetó Slughorn.

Alajos escupía de rabia e impotencia, sobre todo porque su castigo había sido observado por sus compañeros de Richelieu y los de Slytherin. Al mirar a Evans y Nott, vio que le sonreían; comenzó a creer que eran esos dos los responsables de tantos incidentes en su contra, aunque aún no podía probarlo.

El jueves los de tercer año de Richelieu salieron de su clase de Aritmancia junto a los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Al salir al pasillo notaron una mesa repleta de tartas frente a la puerta del aula, que comenzaron a volar hacia ellos indiscriminadamente. Algunos pudieron esquivarlas, pero las tartas regresaban y perseguían a los que no habían sido atinados.

Sardonnes, furioso y cubierto de calabaza, vio a Evans y Nott caminando hacia la escena por el mismo pasillo. Antes de que se diera cuenta su varita ya estaba en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera gritar la maldición su varita voló de su mano y acabó en la del profesor Dumbledore. "No debe atacar a sus compañeros, señor Sardonnes!"

"Ellos hicieron esto!" Gesticuló el muchacho francés, mostrando con sus manos la masacre de tartas. "Están detrás de todas las bromas! Lo sé!"

"El señor Evans y el señor Nott estuvieron conmigo durante la última hora. Temo que sus sospechas son infundadas." Le replicó el profesor de Transfiguración.

Nott se acercó a Tom y le susurró algo al oído. Al ver eso, Alajos se enfureció aún más y se arrojó sobre Tom. Pero éste pudo esquivarlo y poner su pie: Alajos terminó en el piso.

El profesor McMillan de Aritmancia, al ver todo eso, tomó al joven francés fuertemente de su brazo y lo levó consigo por el pasillo. "Hablaremos con el jefe su Casa sobre su horroroso comportamiento, señor Sardonnes."

"Lamentarán el día que se cruzaron en mi camino!" Les espetó iracundo mientras se marchaba junto al profesor.

Dumbledore vio que Tom le daba un _Knut_ a Nott. "Explique esa transacción, señor Evans." Le preguntó.

"Nott me apostó un Knut a que Sardonnes utilizaría la palabra lamentar en sus amenazas. Yo creí que no sería tan melodramático, pero perdí."

"Ya veo." Le respondió Dumbledore.

El profesor hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita: la mesa volvió a su sitio y las tartas desaparecieron. Luego de eso, se dio vuelta para irse pero antes de dar el segundo paso se volvió para mirarlos detenidamente.

"Hubo muchos incidentes últimamente. Algunos afectaron a Casas enteras y otros parecieron extrañamente dirigidos al señor Sardonnes. Los profesores se han estado concentrando en las bromas más grandes e ignorando las personales, pero dudo que sepan qué está ocurriendo. Imagino que es lo que buscan los bromistas, y mientras no crucen el límite supongo que seguirán sin ser descubiertos." Les dijo, mirándolos muy fijamente. Luego agregó, un poco más divertido: "Creo que a mi antiguo amigo Thomas le hubiera fascinado todo esto."

Los dos Slytherins vieron marcharse al profesor.

"Lo sabe." Murmuró Nott.

Tom sonrió. "Sí, pero mientras no crucemos ese límite no se lo dirá a nadie."

"Estás seguro? Sonó un poco chiflado." Dijo Nott, poco convencido.

"Seguro. Vayamos a ver a nuestro compañero de crímenes."

Tom y Nott subieron la torre de Astronomía casi hasta arriba de todo. Justo antes de la última escalera, la que llevaba hacia el exterior en donde se cursaba la asignatura de astronomía, yacía una de las escasas aulas que permanecían en desuso en Hogwarts. No se utilizaba nunca debido a la distancia que la separaba del resto de las clases, y los estudiantes solo llegaban hasta el fin de la torre para las clases nocturnas de astronomía. El aula siempre era utilizada como depósito para escritorios, pupitres y sillas que no se usaban en tiempos normales; ahora estaba casi vacía.

Cinco minutos después de que llegaran, escucharon un ligero _pop_. "Lo hice bien, amos?" Preguntó un elfo.

"Sorprendentemente bien, Tweaky!" Rió Tom.

"Sardonnes nunca se lo había esperado, y estar con Dumbledore fue una perfecta coartada." Agregó Nott.

Ahora el elfo parecía un poco triste. "Los otros elfos de Hogwarts se han decepcionado con Tweaky. Los otros elfos de Howarts querían limpiar el desastre pero el profesor Dumblydory lo hizo primero."

Tom se arrodilló frente al elfo. "No te preocupes. Diles a los demás que podrán limpiar un desastre mucho más grande muy pronto."

"Gracias amo! Hay muchos elfos nuevos, nos peleamos por hacer las tareas!" Dio Tweaky con una amplia sonrisa.

Tom recordó la noche en que bajó a las cocinas para buscar unos bocados y se encontró con una muchedumbre de elfos, buena parte de ellos pertenecientes a las cientos de familias que tuvieron que exiliarse a Inglaterra por la guerra y al resto de los colegios mágicos europeos. Sorprendido, les preguntó qué ocurría: los pobres elfos apenas tenían trabajo de tantos que eran!

Aguantando la risa, Tom les dijo que _La revolution_ haría que tuvieran más trabajo. Los elfos gritaron de felicidad e incluso uno de ellos, Tweaky, se ofreció a ayudarlo a realizar los desastres. Tom rió a carcajadas: creía imposible encontrar a un elfo que fuera en contra de su naturaleza.

"Pienso que debemos hacer una última gran broma y parar por un par de semanas." Opinó Tom.

"Por qué?"

"Dippet se está volviendo loco intentando dar con los culpables, y algún día de estos nos cogerá. Y eso no es muy Slytherin; solo un Gryffindor acepta el riesgo de ser atrapado."

Nott asintió. "Qué tienes en mente?"

"Algo que mi padre ha mencionado. Y tengo la poción que lo hará."

Nott resopló: "Se ha dado cuenta Sluggy que ya has leído la mitad del material de sexto año?"

"Qué clase de Slytherin crees que soy?"

Nott entrecerró sus ojos. Luego le preguntó: "Entonces, qué demonios hace esa poción?"

Tom sonrió.

30 de setiembre de 1940

Dos semanas después los estudiantes se hallaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, cada cual en sus respectivas mesas. El director Dippet, luego de sus anuncios, hizo su típico gesto con su mano y la comida brotó de la nada en las mesas.

Los alumnos se lanzaron a comer, hambrientos en medio de las usuales conversaciones. De pronto se hizo el silencio al escucharse un grito y todos voltearon para ver quién había sido.

Una joven con túnicas de Gryffindor estaba levantada cerca de su mesa, presa del pánico; luego una bruja de Ravenclaw se levantó con el mismo gesto de pánico en su rostro.

"Señorita McGonagall, por favor siéntese!" Le gritó la profesora Merrythought.

"Pero no soy Minerva!" Le gritó la muchacha.

A continuación, el Gran Comedor se convulsionó: la mayor parte de los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante se levantaron gritando: incluso los dos golpeadores de Slytherin, que se levantaron, se miraron uno al otro y se desmayaron.

Un súbito _Boom_ aturdió a todos los que gritaban. "Estudiantes, siéntense ahora!" Vociferó Dumbledore, varita en mano.

"Gracias, profesor Dumbledore." Dijo Dippet, y agregó dirigiéndose a los alumnos. "Parece que los bromistas están entre nosotros. Por favor aguarden hasta que los profesores y yo decidamos qué hacer."

Los estudiantes, obedientes, se sentaron envueltos en un murmullo generalizado mientras veían como los profesores se juntaban para cuchichear. Luego, algunos de ellos comenzaron a circular por entre las mesas de los estudiantes. Diez minutos después un furioso Dippet se plantó frente a todos.

"Les informo que los alumnos de cuarto en adelante han sido víctimas de una poción Corpus-Mutare. No estamos seguros de cómo ha sucedido pero es temporal: en doce horas sus efectos desaparecerán. Por esta noche tendrán que dormir en la cama del compañero en el que se han transformado." Dippet tuvo que elevar su tono de voz ante las quejas y murmullos. "Los elfos les proveerán con cualquier cosa que necesiten, y por favor sigan a los alumnos de tercer año a las salas comunes que les correspondan. Gracias."

Una vez dichas las palabras, los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse confundidos cuando se escucharon en el Gran Comedor sonidos de trompetas; una bandera blanca apareció sobre la mesa de los profesores.

**Viva La Revolution!**

**Por la unión de las Casas de Hogwarts!**

**(Mantengan sus manos en los bolsillos, pequeños magos y brujas!)**

Tom fue el encargado de guiar a los falsos alumnos de "Slytherin" a las mazmorras, y antes de que se marchara con ellos pudo ver que Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente a través del enorme salón. Luego, hizo algo que Tom no esperaba: le guiñó un ojo.

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar, pero de cualquier manera se dio vuelta rápidamente y salió de allí.

Como Dippet lo había prometido, la poción perdió su efecto doce horas después, y ya en el desayuno todos los alumnos habían recuperado sus cuerpos. Algunos lucían avergonzados por los resultados, aunque otros parecían mirar con detenimiento a sus _anfitriones_ _temporales_ sospechosamente.

2 de noviembre de 1940

Durante las siguientes semanas nada se volvió a escuchar de _La Revolution_. Al principio se tejieron infinidad de especulaciones sobre quiénes eran; Tom llegó a escuchar su nombre un par de veces pero nunca seriamente. Nadie sospechaba que un alumno de tercero pudiera fabricar una poción propia de un nivel EXTASIS.

El profesor Dumbledore nunca dijo nada, y los elfos fueron muy felices durante la _noche del_ _cambio de cuerpos_ (el evento fue nombrado por un nacido de muggles).

Finalmente, la siguiente broma tomó lugar la tarde anterior a Halloween. La profesora de DCAO Merrythought abrió la puerta de su oficina una vez terminada su clase. Y quedó shockeada al ver una pared de agua sostenida mágicamente. No podía creer que toda su oficina estuviera inundada por más de dos metros de agua, ni que hubiera peces coloridos nadando por allí. Una pequeña bandera colgaba del techo de su oficina: Bienvenidos a _La Revolution!_

Desafortunadamente al poco rato sonó una campana por tres segundos. La profesora y todos los alumnos que se habían reunido para ver el espectáculo apenas tuvieron tiempo de darse vuelta y largarse a correr, pero fueron alcanzados por una tromba de agua que los arrojó nuevamente al salón de DCAO; el aula quedó cubierta por un metro de agua, y nadie vio al elfo equipado con una cámara fotográfica.

15 de noviembre de 1940

La mesa de Slytherin fue sorprendida cuando una bola de fuego estalló sobre sus cabezas. Apareció de pronto Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore; era extraño verlo fuera de la oficina del profesor. Se lo podía ver ocasionalmente volando fuera sobre Hogwarts pero nunca en el Gran Comedor.

Fawkes sobrevoló la cabeza de Tom y dejó caer una nota en su plato. Luego con un chillido voló derecho a la pared más próxima e impactó en un flash de fuego.

"Qué demonios! El pájaro está más loco que Dumbledore!" Dijo Nott.

Tom asintió mientras leía la nota.

"Qué quiere Dumbledore?" Preguntó Mary.

Tom intentó ocultad su inquietud. "Quiere que vaya a su oficina cuanto antes. No sé por qué." Intercambió una mirada con Nott; si sabía quiénes estaban tras _La Revolution_, no tendría que haber llamado a ambos?

Unos breves momentos después Tom llegaba envuelto en nervios hasta la puerta de la oficina del profesor. "Pasa, joven Tom." Le dijeron desde adentro.

El muchacho entró intentando reflejar tranquilidad. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, sobre el cual había varios objetos plateados extraños y algunos rollos de pergamino. Fawkes descansaba sobre una barra justo detrás de la silla del profesor.

"Ah señor Evans, gracias por venir tan prontamente."

Tom asintió y quiso sonreír. "Me ha llamado, profesor?"

"Sí, quería hablar con usted sobre el último trabajo que ha hecho." Le dijo, sonriendo.

Tom casi se desmaya. Era algo sobre su trabajo en clase! Sintió una ola de alivio por todo su cuerpo.

"Dime, cómo has hecho para sostener el agua y que no se derrame?"

"Encontré un libro que hablaba sobre represas mágicas y…" Tom se detuvo alarmado. "Cómo lo supo?"

"He sido profesor en este colegio por casi setenta años." Le respondió, con una chispa en su mirada. "Y antes, pasé siete años aquí como estudiante. He visto bromistas en las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y el cómo desarrollan y ejecutan las bromas dice mucho sobre de qué Casa son."

Tom cayó en su silla; creyó que nunca dejaban rastros. "Cuál es mi castigo?" Dijo, sin mencionar a Nott.

"Castigo? No creo saber que ha roto usted ninguna regla del colegio. Solo le hice una pregunta hipotética."

Luego otra voz apareció. "Siempre y cuando las bromas sean inofensivas y sirvan para divertir a los demás y distraerlos de la guerra. En ese caso el profesor Dumbledore no tendrá la necesidad de identificar públicamente a los bromistas."

Tom se sobresaltó al ver a su padre apoyado contra una de las paredes de la oficina. "Papá! Cuánto llevas ahí?"

"No mucho." Le dijo, sentándose. "El profesor me contaba sobre los nuevos bromistas de Hogwarts, y un par de días atrás noté que faltaba mi mapa."

"Sabía que te darías cuenta en cuanto notaras lo del mapa." Le dijo Tom.

"Me gustó lo de la poción _Corpus-Mutare_."

Tom bajó su vista, un poco arrepentido. "No tanto como algunos de séptimo, según escuché. Quise echarme un _Obliviate_ a mí mismo."

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas. "Algunos de ellos tomaron ventajas de sus _cuerpos prestados_?"

"La poción intercambia a dos personas, por lo que la persona que termina en tu cuerpo es la misma en cuyo cuerpo el otro termina." Al ver que asentían, continuó: "Me han dicho que algunos de los alumnos han… experimentado."

Dumbledore lucía preocupado.

"Parece que hay un nuevo significado para el término amor propio." Dijo Tom. James comenzó a reír mientras Dumbledore parecía verde.

"Pero gracias a eso ahora hay muchas parejas de casas diferentes." Agregó Tom, sonriendo.

"Me gustó lo de la clase de DCAO. Mi abuelo lo hubiera disfrutado." Comentó James.

"Fue horrible. Perdí mi clase de DCAO ese día." Se lamentó Tom, actuando su inocencia.

Dumbledore se rascó la nariz. "Su protesta tendría más validez señor Evans, si no hubiera escuchado a la profesora Merrythought quejarse de su falta de entusiasmo en sus clases."

"Tom, no me digas que te duermes en las clases de DCAO!"

"No papá, es que son aburridas! Solo hablamos de criaturas oscuras pero nunca lleva ninguna a clase! No nos quejaríamos si llevara un goul o un poltergeist o cualquier cosa!"

James bufó. "No se de qué te quejas. En mi segundo año en profesor de DCAO soltó una parva de Pixies en la clase que nosotros mismos tuvimos que recoger."

Tom sonrió. "Escuché que uno de primer año de Gryffindor intenta convencer a Merrythought de llevar un dragón."

"Profesora Merrythought, señor Evans. Y creo que está hablando del señor Hagrid." Suspiró Dumbledore. "No tuvo consuelo en su selección."

James se sorprendió. "No quería estar en Gryffindor?"

"No, le habían dicho que había que luchar con un dragón para ser sorteado." Rió Tom. "Se desilusionó mucho cuando sólo le pusieron un sombrero en la cabeza."

James rió con ganas, llenándose de añoranzas sobre su enorme amigo.

"Entonces, papá…" Le dijo Tom una vez que paró de reír. "Por qué estás aquí?"

"Además de porque tu madre sabe que estás detrás de la ola de bromas en el colegio?"

"Lo sabe?" Se alarmó el muchacho.

"Tom, que ingenuo eres a veces. Tu madre siempre se entera de todo! Y los gemelos están tomando nota sobre todo esto. No paran de hablar en su propio lenguaje inventado."

"Por Merlín." Murmuró Dumbledore simulando preocupación.

"Thomas dijo algo sobre que ya están listos para entrenarlos." Agregó James con una sonrisa malévola. Ahora Dumbledore estaba realmente preocupado.

"No me has contestado." Insistió Tom.

"Debo ir a Salem por un tiempo. Estamos buscando profesores y maestras y quizá no pueda volver para año nuevo."

Tom sintió que su corazón se detenía. "Tanto tiempo?"

James asintió. "Posiblemente. Quedan pocos profesores calificados y parecen haberse escondido. No se cuánto tiempo me llevará completar todas las posiciones."

"Ten cuidado papá. Los periódicos muggles dicen que es peligroso cruzar el Atlántico por los submarinos alemanes." Dijo Tom.

Se sentí afligido. Sabía que su padre se envolvía frecuentemente en misiones sobre territorios hostiles, pero si había venido hasta Hogwarts para decírselo era porque no iba a ser un viaje tranquilo. "Solo ten cuidado." Le dijo Tom con un nudo en su garganta.

"Puedes contar con ello."

Tom gruñó ante el comentario. "Eso es lo que temo. No seas un típico Gryffindor. Piensa como un Slytherin."

James se levantó. "Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora debo irme, le prometí a tu madre que iría a almorzar." Tom se levantó y se abrazaron. "Sé bueno."

Tom se rió del comentario. "Quieres decir, que no me atrapen."

"Eso quise decir."

"Cuando llegues a casa quizá puedas ver algunas fotografías mágicas de un aula de DCAO llena de agua y peces." Le dijo Tom.

"Genial!" James miró de reojo a Dumbledore. "Hazle alguna broma al profesor de Transfiguración. Necesita que lo mantengan activo."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Caramelos de limón?" Les ofreció, señalando una pequeña fuente llena de golosinas.

"Oh, y aléjate de los caramelos de limón." Le pidió a Tom. Padre e hijo saludaron al profesor y enfilaron hacia la puerta para irse.

Llegaron caminando con tranquilidad hasta el vestíbulo principal, hablando sobre temas menores y algunas historias sobre los gemelos. "Tráeme algo de tu viaje." Le pidió Tom abriendo las pesadas y altas puertas de madera de la entrada principal.

"Ya veremos. Cuida a tu madre y a tus hermanos."

"Lo haré. Adiós y ten cuidado."

Luego de un breve abrazo, Tom miró a su padre (hacía mucho que no pensaba en él como su padre adoptivo) marcharse del castillo. Sabía que no iría a . a conseguir profesores, sino a alguna misión relacionada con al guerra en alguna parte de Europa.

"Vuelve pronto, por favor." Murmuró angustiado.

17 de diciembre de 1940 

El tiempo pasó rápido para Tom; el colegio se vio envuelto en caos las semanas previas al receso de Navidad por la aparición de más bromistas que buscaban imitar a lo hecho por _La Revolution_. La mayor parte de los incidentes eran menores y diarios, y el que más había hecho divertir a Tom fue el realizado contra Gryffindor: cada alumno de quinto año tuvieron que soportar que sus pantalones se encogieran durante todo el día. Nada peligroso, solo muchos jóvenes de Gryffindor caminando incómodamente.

Nott se enfadó ante la aparición de estos bromistas, pero Tom le hizo ver que representaban una coartada perfecta para ellos.

Un par de muchachos de Richelieu fueron descubiertos a principios de diciembre empapando cucharas con una poción, en el Gran Comedor. Tenían la intención de contagiar a todos los alumnos con una condición médica muggle llamada Touret, pero el profesor Flitwick los atrapó al entrar a decorar el gran salón para las navidades. Eso había confirmado, para los profesores y para Dippet, que los alumnos franceses eran los bromistas tan buscados de _La Revolution_.

Tom se había impresionado con esa táctica. A quién se le hubiera ocurrido revisar las cucharas? Hizo una nota mental para recordarlo, por si alguien quería hacerle alguna broma.

Como la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran refugiados por la guerra, un número record de alumnos permanecería en el castillo en las Navidades. Tom planeaba pasar el receso en su casa pero el colegio permitió salidas a Hogsmeade, por lo que pudo invitar (con el permiso de su madre) a sus compañeros a su casa.

El primer día del receso Tom y sus amigos caminaban por Hogsmeade rumbo a su casa. Era un grupo grande: Nott, Rosier, Janek y Ela (los alumnos de Gdansk), Xurana, Mary, Laura Parkinson, Tabitha Figgs, Penélope Midlands y Andrea Sardonnes (la alumna en parte Veela de Beauxbatons). Canuto los seguía por detrás.

La noche anterior había nevado como pocas veces, por lo que las angostas callejuelas del pueblo estaban cubiertas por casi medio metro de nieve. Nott comenzó a arrojar bolas de nieve para que Canuto fuera a recogerlas; después de la primera bola (la cual el enorme perro obviamente no pudo encontrar) le lanzó una mirada canina de reproche. Nott arrojó otra más y Canuto fue nuevamente en su búsqueda; el perro solo corría alrededor persiguiendo y buscando las desaparecidas bolas de nieve.

El juego siguió hasta que Nott recibió el impacto de una bola en su cabeza. Se volteó imaginándose que había sido Tom, pero recibió otra justo en su frente; al mismo tiempo Tom tuvo que esquivar por los pelos un par de bolas enormes de nieve.

Ela y Andrea hicieron levitar más bolas con sus varitas. La Veela arrojó una hacia Tom que éste esquivó nuevamente, pero unos momentos después todas las chicas comenzaron a arrojar bolas de nieve a los cuatro muchachos.

Nott y Rosier intentaron correr para escapar, sin éxito; Janek simplemente se dio vuelta para recibir los impactos en su espalda. Con nieve en su cabello, Tom se resguardó entre las chicas y Janek y murmurando un hechizo con su varita conjuró una esfera de energía azul eléctrico que arrojó e impactó justo entre Laura y Mary, lanzando destellos brillantes por doquier.

Todas las chicas se quedaron esperando expectantes, pero como nada parecía ocurrir Laura comenzó a reír; Xurana bromeó sobre la impotencia del hechizo, y las otras se burlaban de Tom.

Unos instantes después la nieve comenzó a retorcerse en el lugar del impacto, formando de a poco un torbellino de nieve que creció unos dos metros. Las chicas miraron shockeadas a Tom, y solo Andrea y Mary pudieron reaccionar y salir corriendo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Tom arrojó su venganza sobre su amiga Veela. El torbellino fue hacia ella, la tiró al suelo y la cubrió de nieve. Luego, la tormenta en miniatura cambió su dirección y fue hacia Mary y el resto de las chicas: ahora el turno de reír era de los muchachos. Ela, astuta, se escondió detrás de Janek esperando que Tom no atacara a su amigo polaco; la estrategia era buena, pero Tom no titubeó en enterrar bajo la nieve también a Janek.

Unos momentos después de que el torbellino cumpliera con su cometido, las chicas comenzaron a levantarse y a sacudirse la nieve, y Tom no pudo dejar de notar la mirada encendida de Andrea. "Con razón la gente se asusta cuando me enfurezco." Pensó.

Era el momento de salir corriendo. Muy pronto, la secular tranquilidad de Hogsmeade fue alterada por siete muchachas (aún con nieve en sus abrigos) persiguiendo a sus cuatro amigos. Un gran perro negro corría entre ellos, ladrando con alegría.

"Eso fue algo estúpido, digno de un Gryffindor!" Le bramó Nott a Tom mientras corrían.

"No! Quedarse y enfrentarlas hubiera sido algo Gryffindor! Salir corriendo es de Slytherins!" Le contestó Tom.

"Un Hufflepuff nunca hubiera pensado hacer eso, y un Ravenclaw hubiera sido lo suficientemente listo como para no hacerlo!" Gritó a su vez el usualmente callado Rosier.

Decenas de bolas de nieve arrojadas con magia comenzaron a caer entre ellos mientras llegaban a la casa de los Evans. Katie y Michael jugaban en sus escobas en miniatura fuera de la casa, volando a medio metro de altura, y se detuvieron a observar el show que ofrecía su querido hermano mayor al ser perseguido por siete chicas. Los gemelos reaccionaron como reaccionaría cualquier hermano menor ante esa situación: rieron y aplaudieron.

Al llegar al frente de la casa, los muchachos se detuvieron y encararon a sus amigas. "Nos rendimos! Paz!" Dijo Tom, levantando sus manos.

Ela caminó hacia él y se detuvo mirándolo desde su altura (medía siete centímetros más que él). "No lo sé, qué ofreces?" Mary, Laura y Andrea se posicionaron alrededor de Tom, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Umm, chocolate caliente?"

Antes de que sus amigas pudieran responder, una vocecita interrumpió las pláticas de paz. "Cuál es la novia de Tommy?" Le preguntó Michael a su hermana.

Las aterradas muchachas giraron sus cabezas al escuchar la respuesta de Katie: "No lo sé. Todas actúan como tontas. Es sólo nieve!"

Las amigas de Tom se sonrojaron en distintos tonos de colorado y púrpura. "_Ninguna es mi novia!_" Siseó Tom en pársel a sus dos hermanos gemelos.

Katie se encogió de hombros y le respondió en la misma lengua: "Entonces por qué actúan como tontas?"

"_Mami dice que los adolescentes se ponen tontos por sus ´armomas´._" Siseó a su vez Michael.

Tom no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada al aire al oír la protesta de Mary. "De qué están hablando ustedes tres?"

"Prohibido usar un lenguaje que no podemos entender!" Se quejó Laura.

Andrea lucía confundida. "Son tan comunes en Inglaterra los que pueden hablar en pársel? Todos los de la familia de Tom pueden hacerlo?"

"No." Dijo una nueva voz. "Sólo los chicos de esta familia pueden hablar en pársel."

Sarah estaba parada en la puerta de entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con Tia en sus brazos.

"Y papá? Él habla pársel!" Se quejó Katie, defendiendo a su papá.

Sarah se agachó para mirar a su hijita. "Tu papá es un chico también, tanto como el abuelo o como Albus."

Katie se rió ante el comentario de su madre. La idea de su papá como un chico le causó mucha gracia.

La Navidad no fue la misma sin James en casa. Los gemelos Tia y Ron eran demasiado pequeños para comprenderlo, y sólo comían y dormían. A Katie y Michael, por el contrario, les costaba entender por qué su padre no estaba con ellos; Tom hizo lo que pudo para entretenerlos, pero él también sentía que no era lo mismo sin él.

31 de Diciembre de 1940

El día anterior al cumpleaños número catorce de Tom, Sarah dejó toda la tarde a sus hijos más pequeños con los Potter y fue al Callejón Diagonal con Tom. Tenía que comprarle nuevas túnicas y un equipo nuevo de pociones. Además, había pedido que le compraran la túnica auténtica del Puddlemere United; por si fuera poco, Tom encontró un libro llamado _Pociones para hacer reír!_

El muchacho disfrutó de la tarde con su madre. Sabía que no era algo que un chico de catorce años disfrutaba hacer, pero sus seis años sin seres queridos en el orfanato hacían que apreciara realmente a sus padres. El Callejón estaba bastante tranquilo por la tarde, ya que la gente estaba preparándose para celebrar el año nuevo.

Cuando pasaron cerca de la entrada del Callejón al Ministerio de Magia, unos encapuchados se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada, vestidos con túnicas negras. Los sujetos, en su ímpetu por entrar al Ministerio, no vieron a Tom y a Sarah.

El muchacho se congeló al reconocer las túnicas: eran del Ejército Oscuro. "Magos Oscuros!" Gritó Tom, empujando a su madre detrás de él y haciendo detener a los sujetos.

Tres de los magos oscuros se dieron vuelta y lanzaron varias maldiciones hacia Tom y su madre. El muchacho la empujó para que no fuera alcanzada por un brillante haz de luz verde, pero aterrizó en un angosto espacio entre dos tiendas y golpeó su cabeza fuertemente contra una de las paredes. Sarah no supo más nada hasta que despertó una hora después en el hospital de San Mungo.

Tomvio a su madre caer al piso luego de que la empujara. Supo que se había golpeado con fuerza pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ella: dos de los magos oscuros iban hacia él mientras el resto de ellos siguió su camino hacia el Ministerio. Tom preparó su varita (tal como le había enseñado su padre) y lanzó un _Reducto_ hacia ellos mientras se alejaba del lugar en donde estaba su madre. Uno de los enemigos dijo algo en un idioma que Tom no comprendió, y asumió que el hechizo fue un escudo defensivo.

El Reducto no había sido arrojado directamente hacia ellos sino hacia los adoquines del piso del Callejón que estaban cerca de los magos oscuros. Los mismos estallaron ante el impacto del hechizo y arrojó adoquines con suma violencia hacia las piernas del que estaba más cerca.

El mago oscuro cayó al piso aullando de dolor. Sin esperar a ver qué ocurriría a continuación, Tom le arrojó un aturdidor y lo dejó fuera de combate.

El segundo mago oscuro observó a su colega caído, y luego miró a Tom. "Estoy impresionado, no muchos mantienen la calma en situaciones como ésta." Le espetó, con un acento extraño en su voz. Sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Tom, éste convocó la varita del caído y se la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Tom supo de inmediato que ése no lo subestimaría como había hecho el otro, y tendría que mantenerlo ocupado para ganar tiempo. "Qué quiere?"

El mago meneó su cabeza negativamente. "No me quedaré a jugar contigo, muchacho. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nos reportes." A continuación, apuntó su varita hacia Tom.

El chico se arrojó hacia un costado, dando una vuelta contra el piso. No vio la maldición que le habían arrojado pero escuchó su impacto sobre algo. Aún desde el piso, Tom lanzó tantos aturdidores como pudo, forzando al mago oscuro a defenderse. Éste, sin embargo, esperaba pacientemente.

Pronto, Tom supo por qué. Un muchacho de catorce años no poseía aún un núcleo mágico lo suficientemente fuerte y desarrollado como para entablar un duelo con un adulto, por más talentoso o poderoso que fuera. Para su alarma, comenzó a sentirse débil a medida que lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo.

De pronto el mago oscuro desactivó su escudo y lanzó una bola de fuego. Tom se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo pero el mismo lo siguió y lo golpeó con fuerza como si hubiera si golpeado en el pecho con un caño de hierro.

Tom cayó al piso sin aire, y una mano lo tomó del frente de su túnica y lo levantó. "Has sido un estorbo, mocoso, pero mereces morir de pie." Graznó el mago.

Utilizando el escaso aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, Tom siseó una sola palabra: "_Nagini!_"

La serpiente había estado durmiendo en un bolsillo interno de su túnica, ya que odiaba el frío y más aún salir de compras, pero se había despertado ante las sacudidas de los movimientos de su dueño y amo.

Nagini se lanzó con rapidez inusitada desde dentro de la túnica y clavó sus colmillos en la mano del mago. Éste gritó con estupor ante el inesperado ataque y soltó a Tom, mientras Nagini siseaba amenazadoramente.

El mago oscuro trastabilló hacia atrás a medida que el veneno de Nagini se esparcía por su torrente sanguíneo. Se miraba la herida de su mano con horror, y unos momentos después sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al piso. Si Tom no se equivocaba, el agresor moriría en veinte minutos si no se le suministraba un antídoto.

"_Necesitamos sacar a mamá de aquí. Está herida_." Siseó a su mascota reptil, sin dejar de notar la expresión de estupor en el rostro del mago al verlo hablar en pársel.

Mientras se levantaba, oyó el típico crack de una aparición, y al buscar al primer mago oscuro que había resultado herido en sus piernas, no lo encontró. No se había percatado de que se había recuperado, pero tendría que preocuparse por ello más tarde.

Tres días más tarde, un mago herido se presentó ante su maestro.

"Has tenido éxito?"

El mago se mantuvo de pie con dificultad; su maestro no le había dado permiso de sentarse a pesar de sus heridas. "La incursión al Ministerio ha fallado, mi Señor. No hemos podido llegar a la sala de registros mágicos. Sin embargo, creemos habernos topado con algo interesante."

"Explícate." Le ordenó el Señor Tenebroso, con una lívida sonrisa.

"Un joven mago nos ha confrontado en el Callejón Diagonal, y mató a Schultz con una serpiente venenosa. Lo escuché sisear con el reptil. Debe ser el muchachito Gaunt que estamos buscando. Ese orate de Morfin Gaunt se la pasaba ladrando que su familia era la única con ese don."

El Señor Tenebros asintió. "Es correcto. Tu misión no ha sido un fracaso del todo. Introduce tus memorias en el Pensadero, quiero que todos mis seguidores sepan cómo es el muchacho. Lo encontraremos, debo tener esos escritos de Slytherin para concluir mi trabajo."

"Sí, mi Señor." Dijo el mago, haciendo una corta reverencia y saliendo de la vista del señor oscuro antes de que se arrepintiera y lo asesinara.

"En cuanto te cures, preséntate ante Christina para tomar algunas lecciones de entrenamiento extra." Le espetó el señor tenebroso justo antes de que su lacayo se marchara. "No puedo permitir que mi gente sea apaleado por un jovencito, cierto?"

El mago se volvió a inclinar. "Cierto, mi Señor." Al marcharse, deseó que su Amo lo torturara con la maldición Cruciatus. Resultaría menos doloroso que un duelo de entrenamiento con esa bruja demente.

Cerca de allí, en una habitación contigua, una bruja alemana escuchaba todo furtivamente. Como miembro de la resistencia germana, supo que esa información debía comunicarse de inmediato; si el señor oscuro se hacía con esos escritos de Slytherin tendría el camino allanado para terminar sus investigaciones demoníacas. Debía contactarse con el ministerio británico cuanto antes.

* * *

**N del T: **_Lobita22_, Tom llama normalmente así a su mejor amigo, Nott en lugar de su nombre Edward. No es mi elección sino la del autor de la historia. Deduzco que se debe a que es más facil escribir Nott tantas pero tantas veces antes que Edward... o que quiso recalcar el apellido por ser hijo del Ministro... o alguna otra razón, pero luego de escribir tanto voto por la primera! (15 páginas promedio por capítulo, siendo 39 capítulos... casi 600 páginas... ufff, todo un libro)

**Nota:** Concluyo aclarando que La Revolution (título del capítulo) no está mal escrito, ni es inglés. Es francés, y obviamente ustedes ya sabrán por qué Tom y Nott eligieron denominar su "_actividad"_ en ese idioma!


	22. Capítulo 22 Invierno en Berlín

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Invierno en Berlín**

2 de diciembre de 1940

James caminaba por las calles de París por la madrugada. La ciudad había estado bajo dominio alemán por más de seis años, y no parecía haber cambiado mucho… salvo si uno se daba cuenta de que faltaba casi la mitad de la población. Había guardias alemanes en las inmediaciones de los edificios importantes y en las intersecciones más concurridas. Estaba vestido como un obrero y pasaba sin problemas por los puestos de los guardias, que no tenían ganas de molestar a un obrero con apariencia de borracho.

Hacía ya dos semanas que estaba en Francia. Su viaje hacia allí había sido largo: le había llevado apenas 10 segundos trasladarse por la red floo desde Inglaterra a Irlanda, pero le llevó mucho más viajar oculto en un barco de carga hasta el norte de España. De allí, eligió cruzar a Vichy, Francia, en su forma de lobo, aunque fue igualmente difícil hacerlo sin ser detectado. Una vez en las afueras de París, pudo robar documentos de tres muggles franceses distintos.

Salvo sus transformaciones de animago, no había utilizado magia desde que había salido de Irlanda. No quería dejar rastro alguno para que el Ejército Oscuro no lo detectara, y los únicos objetos mágicos que llevaba era su varita (oculta en un sostén de su pierna y protegida con encantamientos indetectables y anti-convocantes) y un baúl encogido mágicamente que parecía un medallón alrededor de su cuello. Además, portaba una pistola dentro de un bolsillo interno oculto de su mochila.

Sus órdenes eran encontrarse con un agente de la resistencia mágica francesa en un café en París un lunes por la mañana. Si fallaba el encuentro, se posponía para el lunes siguiente; toda una semana de espera en una ciudad ocupada no era lo que James quería.

James entró al café y ubicó al contacto. "Es usted Albert? Me han dicho que busca un obrero." Le preguntó en un razonable francés, acercándose al sujeto.

El hombre asintió y bajó su taza de café. Parecía un granjero. "Parece usted un candidato aceptable. Le advierto que es un trabajo cansador, y que debe permanecer sobrio!"

James aceptó la exigencia. "Puedo hacerlo. Necesito trabajar."

"Cómo se llama?"

"Alan Rickman, señor." **(1)** Le respondió James.

"Bien. Espéreme afuera, al lado de mi camión hasta que termine mi café."

James salió del establecimiento rumbo al camión, que Albert usaba para repartir leche. Diez minutos después el granjero y él se subían al vehículo. El sujeto tomó un trago de una botella (James olió alcohol) y dio marcha; unos minutos después se trasladaban por las calles de París envueltos en los ensordecedores ruidos del motor.

Pasaron por tres puestos alemanes antes de salir de la ciudad. En cada sitio les pidieron los papeles y revisaron el camión; los soldados alemanes parecían tener cierta familiaridad con Albert, por lo que James dedujo que el granjero hacía ese mismo camino habitualmente.

Una vez fuera de París, permanecieron en silencio. En el último puesto que habían pasado James vio que uno de los soldados nazis lucía cierta incomodidad por su uniforme; no sabía si echaba de menos sus ropas muggles o si no estaba acostumbrado a la ropa muggle en general. Y James tampoco dijo nada cuando la poción multijugos de Albert perdió su efecto.

Treinta minutos después el camión se internó en un angosto sendero de tierra, bordeado por pastizales, y llegaron a una pequeña estancia compuesta por una casa y un largo granero. No parecía en buenas condiciones: ni la pintura ni las reparaciones parecían importar en épocas de guerra.

"Sígueme." Le ordenó Albert una vez que el vehículo se detuvo. Se bajaron y fueron hacia la casa, y una vez allí James sintió encantamientos de privacidad.

El granjero (o eso era antes) abrazó a James y lo besó en sus dos mejillas al estilo francés. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Conde. Nunca he podido agradecerte lo que has hecho en junio por nosotros."

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, Claude. Me he enterado de que has podido ir al pueblo en donde vive tu esposa."

Claude Delacour indicó que se sentaran. "Puedes estar tranquilo aquí dentro. Es una casa que el DALM utiliza para ocultar a sus informantes, por lo que nadie la puede ver ni detectar. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez."

"Por qué no han utilizado un encantamiento _Fidelius_?" Preguntó James, sin hacer caso a la broma sobre su disfraz de obrero ebrio.

"Necesitábamos un lugar ubicable para los documentos alemanes. Además teníamos que evitar los detectores de magia del Ejército Oscuro." Contestó Claude.

James estaba confundido. "Pero no podrían hallar esta casa con un _Fidelius_."

"Cierto. Buscan agujeros."

Ahora James comprendía. "Entonces, si encontraban un lugar sin absolutamente nada de magia sospecharían. Bastardos."

"Sí lo son, o no?" Asintió el Auror francés. "Me pregunto por qué no se quedaron en su propio país."

Claude sirvió un té a James. "Así que quieres ir a Berlín?"

"No quiero. Debo." Le dijo, sonriendo.

"Sí, comprendo. Mis superiores decidieron que tengo que ir contigo."

"Pero qué hay con tu personaje encubierto aquí? Por qué quieren que vengas conmigo?"

"Albert es realmente el granjero de este lugar. Es un muggle, pero su hijo es un Auror y continuará trabajando la granja y haciendo los recorridos de los lunes en París con el camión." Explicó Claude. "En cuanto a por qué quieren que vaya contigo… bueno, quieren que sea tu compañero."

James sonrió, divertido. "Por qué?"

Claude se encogió de hombros. "Quieren que cuide tus espaldas. Tengo contactos en Alemania que se resisten a Grindelwald."

"Cómo es que esa resistencia alemana ha podido sobrevivir a Grindelwald?"

"La mayor parte de las familias huyó cuando el señor oscuro tomó el ministerio, pero las familias más oscuras lo apoyaron sin titubear. Hay un remanente, que llamo las familias grises, que se quedaron. Son mayormente dueños de tiendas, negocios y otros profesionales. Pensaron que si mantenían sus cabezas bajas y sus narices limpias, Grindelwald los dejaría en paz."

"Algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaría, así que se unieron a los pocos magos y brujas que se habían quedado para contrarrestar las fuerzas de Grindelwald. No hacen otra cosa más que sobrevivir, lo cual no es poco." Terminó de explicar Claude.

James asintió. "Entonces, cómo iremos a Berlín?"

"Los nazis nos llevarán."

Ante la mirada sorprendida de James, Claude continuó sonriendo. "Necesitan obreros de la construcción en Berlín. Tomaremos el lugar de dos sujetos muggles que ya han sido seleccionados; el tren parte mañana al alba."

3 de diciembre de 1940

El viaje en tren fue muy diferente de lo que Harry recordaba del Expreso. Los obreros franceses (unos cincuenta) viajaron todos en un mismo coche, sin asientos ni nada. Ninguno de ellos abrió su boca, y todos parecían apáticos y desesperanzados. James se preguntó si Grindelwald había hallado la forma de crear algún efecto en los muggles similar al de los dementores.

El tren llegó a Berlín luego de algunas horas de viaje sin agua ni comida. De los varios coches de la formación bajaron cantidades de trabajadores que fueron en masa hacia los camiones del ejército alemán; James se aseguró de subir último, para poder tener un panorama de la ciudad.

Berlín era la ciudad más limpia que James había visto jamás. Sus edificios estaban bien mantenidos y todo parecía perfecto, salvo por la constante presencia militar y policial, las banderas rojas y los afiches a gran escala de Hitler.

Finalmente el camión ingresó en unas especies de barracas y los hombres se bajaron en medio del insoportable viento invernal de diciembre.

Un alto sujeto apareció desde una de esas barracas militares y se presentó ante los obreros. Vestía ropas de trabajo pero llevaba el emblema nazi en sus hombros. "Formen fila para entrar a las barracas! Muévanse!" Gritó en alemán.

La multitud se movió rápidamente y formó una fila; el alemán quedó satisfecho y les ordenó que entraran.

Las barracas consistían en simples paredes levantadas con placas de madera, y en cuyo interior había literas metálicas con armarios bajos en cada cabecera. Unas pocas estufas a leña hacían el difícil trabajo de mantener el frío fuera.

"Esto es peor que el armario debajo de la escalera." Pensó James con disgusto.

"Vengan aquí!" Indicó el sujeto alemán. James notó que su pierna izquierda era artificial.

"Soy Hauptfeldwebel Mann. Por culpa de mis pecados y de una bala polaca soy el encargado de todos los trabajadores extranjeros designados para trabajar en los grandes proyectos del Fuhrer. Deberían estar orgullosos de haber sido incluidos en este plan, que mantendrá de pie al Reich por mil años!" Clamó el alemán, y luego de una pequeña pausa continuó.

"Se requiere trabajo de calidad! La falta de calidad o el no cumplir con los plazos significan castigo! Ustedes están aquí porque los decentes obreros alemanes han sido llamados al ejército para contribuir a brindar la grandeza de nuestra tierra al resto de Europa!"

James suspiró internamente.

"Si trabajan bien, les será permitido visitar alguna de las casas de cerveza alemana. Si quieren extra paga, puedo hacer que ingresen a trabajar en alguna de ellas." Explicó Mann, con firmeza y desprecio ante algunos rostros pálidos. "La cena se sirve en veinte minutos. El trabajo comienza a las 7 de la mañana." Luego, se marchó con sus manos tomadas por detrás de su espalda, rengueando.

James tomó una de las literas bajas en el medio de la barraca, mientras que Claude tomó la litera superior. Antes de que se recostaran para descansar unos minutos antes de la cena, James lo miró a Claude sin decir una palabra.

La mirada decía muy claramente: "Ésta era tu gran idea?"

Como toda respuesta, Claude se encogió de hombros y levantó sus cejas, a modo de: "Oops!"

James sonrió, y cerró sus ojos por un rato. Un puñado de obreros que ocupaban las literas contiguas lo miraron extrañados y confusos por la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

25 de diciembre de 1940

La comida fue tan espantosa como se lo imaginaba.

Los obreros franceses pasaron las siguientes tres semanas trabajando en nuevos edificios nazis. James y Claude acarreaban material a las construcciones, para que los obreros alemanes pudieran hacer su trabajo.

Cada vez que pasaba por puestos nazis o por oficinas burocráticas la sangre se le congelaba. Las banderas nazis y todos sus símbolos le provocaban lo mismo que provocaba la marca tenebrosa en tiempos de Harry Potter.

La llegada de la Navidad no detuvo el trabajo. Por el contrario, se decidió que era una excelente oportunidad de mover una mayor cantidad de materiales de construcción debido a la soledad de las calles y edificios. Pero tanto trabajo tuvo su recompensa: una rebanada extra de pan y una salida de las barracas para beber un poco de cerveza.

Claude se había enlistado para trabajar horas extra en uno de los bares, y esperaba que su contacto lo ubicara allí. James sabía que esos bares estaban siempre atiborrados de agentes de inteligencia, de la policía secreta, de la Gestapo, del Ejército Oscuro o de la resistencia; se preguntó si alguno de ellos iba allí solamente a beber.

James (Alan Rickman) había podido establecer una buena relación con un Sargento Mayor alemán. Su historia fue que su padre había sido un alemán cautivo durante la pasada Primera Guerra Mundial, y tuvo que mudarse a París buscando trabajo; allí se casó con una francesa. El buen alemán de James hizo la historia bastante creíble.

Pero esa relación no había sido buscada. Algunos días atrás el sargento le gritaba a un par de obreros franceses, quienes casi no entendían alemán. Mann se fastidió por la falta de comunicación y se preguntó (en voz alta) si los padres de esos dos franceses habían tenido relaciones carnales con una cabra; vio a James reír por ese comentario y le pidió que tradujera lo que les estaba ordenando.

Los obreros salieron a vagar por Berlín aprovechando la licencia que les habían dado, pero James eligió quedarse en las barracas. Estuvo sintiendo tristeza a través de su cicatriz durante todo el día: Tom estaba triste.

Finalmente la noche llegó y James se transformó en murciélago: el Conde entraba en el juego. Sobrevoló las calles de la ciudad a unos siete metros de altura, oculto por la oscuridad y los ruidos urbanos.

El Conde había operado con anterioridad en Berlín dos veces. La primera vez le habían ordenado que recuperara algunos objetos mágicos pertenecientes a una antigua bruja; la segunda vez tuvo que ayudar a escapar del país a una familia mágica influyente, batiéndose en duelo con miembros del ejército oscuro y asistido por integrantes de un escuadrón de batalla mágica polaco.

James hizo su camino hacia la entrada del reducto mágico de Berlín. Al contrario que el Caldero Chorreante, la entrada estaba al descubierto: un vestíbulo en una estación de subterráneos. Estaba dotada de encantamientos repelentes de muggles y era también un portal hacia la versión Durmtrang del Expresso.

Su misión era recopilar información. Esperaba que esta vez el ejército oscuro no detectara su presencia en Berlín.

El Callejón mágico de Berlín había sido renombrado luego de que Grindelwald tomara el poder, y ahora se llamaba _Der Platz des großen Führers_, que significaba Lugar del Gran Líder. Para James era mucho mejor su antiguo y tradicional nombre: _Die Ruhe des Zauberers_, que quería decir _Descanso de los Magos_.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo en el callejón. Era Navidad, y de noche, por lo que casi no había magos o brujas deambulando. Solo la sucursal de Gringott´s en Berlín permanecía abierta; en cambio la entrada al Ministerio de magia alemán estaba cerrada y protegida contra intentos malévolos u hostiles, y cualquier asesino o espía haría activar las alarmas.

James revoloteó a través de las protecciones mágicas sin activarlas. Había aprendido mucho sobre juramentos y protecciones, y penetrando en sus diseños sabía exactamente qué permitiría, o no, la magia. Las intenciones de James no eran malvadas ni buscaba herir a la población mágica; solo dejó un presente. Un presente oculto.

Cuando James desarrolló sus protecciones anti-bombas muggles, hizo dos versiones: la primera opera a un nivel más alto de energía mágica y desvía las bombas hacia una locación alternativa. James había activado esta protección en los colegios y el orfanato. La segunda versión fue la que le facilitó al Ministerio y otras locaciones como el Callejón Diagonal. Requiere menos energía mágica ya que en vez de repeler las bombas, las anula mientras caen: las protecciones mágicas las comprimen hasta un tamaño tan pequeño que no dañan los edificios objetivos.

Pero estas protecciones tienen un punto débil: luego de absorber una cierta cantidad de bombas, necesitan diez o quince segundos para recargar su magia y seguir activas. La cantidad de bombas no podía ser fijada: en esos tiempos (sin láser ni GPS) se necesitaban muchos aviones y decenas de bombas para acertar en el blanco.

Ese punto débil era lo que necesitaba James. Sabía que el Ejército oscuro había aplicado las protecciones mágicas alternativas que él había desarrollado, para proteger a sus propios edificios. El pequeño presente que había dejado se aprovecharía de esa _puerta trasera _de las guardas, modificando el tiempo de demora para recargar su energía y cambiando los encantamientos anti-muggles por uno que los atrajera. Los bombarderos serían inconscientemente atraídos hacia el objetivo y sin siquiera pensarlo lanzarían sus bombas. Las protecciones no podrían absorber tantas bombas y se sobrecargarían.

El presente oculto solo duraría un ataque, por lo que el Ejército Oculto nunca podría saber qué había ocurrido realmente y concluiría que la falla de las protecciones se había debido a una sobrecarga ocasionada por la caída de muchas bombas en un mismo sitio al azar. James no quería dejar ninguna pista; después de todo podría volver a necesitar aprovecharse de esa pequeña falla en sus protecciones.

Con cuidado, James volvió al callejón mágico y se marchó para encontrarse con Claude. Su compañero francés ahora trabajaba como cantinero, y creía que con lo que había hecho esa noche se merecía un buen trago.

28 de diciembre de 1940

El obrero francés conocido como Alan Rickman cargaba cajas de archivos en un camión al finalizar el pesado día laboral. Un grupo de trabajadores pasó cerca de él mientras iban a tomar su cena; Claude estaba entre ellos.

"Ven a cenar con nosotros, Rickman!" Le gritó Claude, en francés.

Los compañeros de trabajo se quejaron por su inclusión. Consideraban que el tal Rickman se llevaba demasiado bien con los alemanes, y que por ello no creían conveniente tenerlo cerca.

James apiló la última caja con esfuerzo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por el contenido de esas cajas pero los soldados nazis estaban demasiado alertas. "Iré cuando pueda bañarme." Les dijo.

"Como quieras." Le respondió Claude, haciendo como que no le importaba. Nadie debía sospechar que se conocían. "Encontré la receta de un nuevo trago, deberías probarlo!"

James vio cómo el grupo se marchó hacia la taberna en donde el Auror francés había conseguido el puesto. Ese último comentario significaba que Claude había encontrado un contacto interesante. Eran tiempos peligrosos para cualquier agente encubierto, tanto en el mundo muggle como en la comunidad mágica.

James se dirigió a su barraca y tomó una corta ducha. Se vistió rápidamente y colocó su varita en un sostén oculto (ubicado debajo de su rodilla) muy especial: diseñado por los inefables, pasaba desapercibido ante cualquier revisión y solo un sensor mágico avanzado podría revelar su presencia.

Al entrar a la taberna desde la oscuridad del anochecer, James se encandiló por las luces y creyó atravesar un muro de ruidos y música provenientes del interior; las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas negras debido al toque de queda nazi. Con cierto esfuerzo, divisó a Claude y el grupo de obreros sentados en una mesa y fue hacia allí.

A James le resultó extraño ver, a medida que se aproximaba, a una mujer joven sentada sobre las piernas de Claude, mientras éste dialogaba con sus compañeros. Era muy hermosa y hubiera apostado a que era una Veela, por cómo la miraban todos los presentes. Sin embargo, la muchacha no parecía emitir esa aura mágica característica que las Veelas poseían inconscientemente. Además de bonita, y detrás de su apariencia de mujer trabajadora, James sintió algo distinto sobre ella.

Eran sus ojos. Si bien la joven tenía una mirada amistosa y abierta, notaba algo detrás, y cuando llegó a la mesa se percató de que era _oclumancia_. Claude tenía a una bruja sentada sobre sus piernas.

"Alan! Te presento a mi nuevo amor, María!" Le vociferó el Auror francés por sobre el sonido de un ambiente animado y festivo (seguramente debido sólo a la cerveza).

La bruja miró a James con un aparente interés superficial, pero incisivamente al mismo tiempo. Éste le tomó su mano y se la besó. "Encantado."

"Lo mismo digo. Claude, creo que tienes competencia!" Le dijo la joven.

Claude rió ante el comentario, mientras el resto de los obreros miraba a James con enojo; aparentemente se la habían pasado intentando que la muchacha les hablara, y no les gustó un ápice que lo hiciera con él.

Atento a eso, hizo una seña para que le llevaran una cerveza y se sentó en la periferia del grupo; algunos minutos después el grupo se había olvidado que James estaba allí. Una hora más tarde, Claude tuvo que levantarse para tomar su turno en la barra. María simuló resistirse a que se fuera, y luego se sentó sobre los obreros, aunque no permanecía mucho con cada uno para que Claude no sintiera celos.

Eventualmente le tocó el turno a James. El resto de los sujetos de la mesa fruncieron su ceño pero la joven rubia se burló de ellos, sonriendo. Un par de minutos después se levantó, sin siquiera haber intercambiado una palabra con James.

Aproximadamente media hora después de que Claude comenzara su turno en la barra de la taberna, James se levantó y fue hacia el baño. Se metió en uno de los compartimentos y tomó una nota en papel que estaba doblada y oculta tras una de los azulejos de la pared.

_Alan,_

_Conoce a María. Cuéntale sobre lo maravilloso que soy. Cuento contigo._

_Tu amigo,_

_Claude_

James supo que era de Claude inmediatamente, y que María era el contacto. Se insultó a sí mismo: hablarle a una muchacha en un bar no estaba nada mal, y menos aún si uno era un agente encubierto tras las líneas enemigas. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, ni que él fuera James Bond! Había un término exacto para los agentes que resultaban expuestos en una misión: muertos. Grindelwald no jugaría ningún juego; simplemente ordenaría matar a Alan Rickman, y James tendría que luchar como nunca para poder volver a Inglaterra.

James volvió al bar y se sentó en su silla; al momento María se sentó sobre sus piernas.

"Te fuiste por un largo rato. Has estado pensando en mí?" Le preguntó con un tono de niña inocente, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Todo el tiempo." Le replicó James, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Era verdad después de todo, aunque no de la forma que el resto del grupo de obreros pensaba.

"Ah, sabía que pensarías en mí!" Le dijo ella, abrazándolo. Luego, le susurró al oído: "Debemos encontrarnos. Sígueme arriba."

Se levantó y tomó a James de la mano, arrastrándolo con ella. Pudo escuchar algunos comentarios desde la mesa. "A mí me llevó arriba ayer por la noche…" y "Escoge un nuevo sujeto cada noche…"

Fueron hacia una puerta con el 7 en ella, tomó una llave y la abrió, con James detrás.

En cuanto entró a la penumbrosa habitación, James se valió de su duro entrenamiento como inefable y escaneó sin varita el lugar, sintiendo con sus oídos y su mente posibles amenazas mágicas ocultas. No pudo encontrar nada serio, salvo un encantamiento que haría que cualquiera que estuviera afuera escuchara lo que se suponía que se escuchaba desde la habitación de una prostituta.

María miraba a James extasiada. "No has usado tu varita." Su voz ahora era distinta; no había rastros de la muchacha fácil y juguetona en su tono.

James ignoró el comentario. "Entonces, es cierto que traes aquí un sujeto distinto cada noche?"

El rostro de la joven se puso serio. "Sí. Pasan la noche dormidos en el sillón y se van con una memoria falsa sobre cosas que nunca han ocurrido en la realidad."

James solo asintió.

"Por qué estás en Alemania?" Le preguntó María.

"Para quién trabajas?" Le respondió con una pregunta.

La muchacha sacó su varita de debajo de su vestido (James no quería saber dónde la mantenía oculta) y mirándolo fijamente le dijo: "Juro que soy miembro de la resistencia. Nunca he servido a Grindelwald y nunca lo haré."

James aceptó con alivio su juramento. "Soy un inefable del Ministerio de magia de Inglaterra. Estoy aquí para contactar a la resistencia y reunir información."

"Tienes que enseñarle un poco más a tu colega. Al llegar a la barra del bar pidió una cerveza de manteca. Estuve a punto de arrojarle una maldición por idiota." Dijo María.

"Es un Auror francés. Lo envió el Ministerio Francés solo para demostrar que están haciendo algo, pero no creo que lo haya hecho sin querer." Dijo a su vez James.

La bruja alemana se encogió de hombros y hizo una seña al sillón mientras ella se sentaba en una silla. James eligió sentarse en el piso, espalda contra la pared.

"Veo que desconfías."

"No. Solo que el piso parece más confortable." Le dijo, provocando una sonrisa en la muchacha. (El Ojoloco de los tiempos de Harry hubiera estado orgulloso de él).

"Qué pueden ofrecernos los ingleses?"

"Información, coordinación y suministros mágicos para empezar. Claude será el contacto con ustedes." Le dijo, y sonrió: "Felicitaciones, ahora tienes un novio."

La bruja le sonrió levemente. "A cambio, necesitamos información de ustedes, y con el tiempo, podemos llegar a coordinar operaciones en conjunto." Concluyó James.

"Te quedarás aquí también?"

"Posiblemente. Ahora debo irme."

María negó con su cabeza. "No tan pronto. Podrían sospechar."

"Entonces, qué sugieres?"

"Sabes jugar ajedrez?"

31 de diciembre de 1940

James se sentó en una mesa a las seis de la tarde, justo cuando una profunda sensación de dolor se reflejó a través de su cicatriz. Fue muy fuerte, tanto como en las épocas de Voldemort, y sus colegas obreros lo miraron confundidos.

Se sentía fuera de la realidad, lejos de su ambiente. Pudo sentir la ira y el miedo de Tom; algo estaba ocurriendo en Inglaterra, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. De no ser por la vasta red de protecciones anti-aparición entre Londres y Berlín, James podría llegar a Hogsmeade en un minuto.

El dolor amainó tan bruscamente como había llegado, y pudo sentir el alivio y la preocupación de Tom. Parecía que ya no estaba en peligro.

"Voldemort no había sentido esa clase de ira. Se enfurecía con las fallas de sus mortífagos o por mi supervivencia, pero lo de Tom parecía ser personal. Creyó que alguien había lastimado a alguien que su hijo quería. Se alivió un poco (no mucho) y puso su mano sobre la cicatriz oculta por su disfraz. Aún le dolía, aunque no como hacía un minuto.

"Alan, estás bien?"

James salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz medio ronca de Claude, y asintió dubitativamente.

"Me he golpeado la cabeza más temprano." Mintió James.

"Vamos a curártela antes de que tenga que volver a la taberna a cubrir mi turno."

Una vez que ambos estuvieron a salvo de miradas indiscretas Claude le preguntó qué le sucedía; James minimizó la situación.

"No es importante. Algo ha ocurrido y debo ir a Inglaterra rápidamente."

Claude se mostró sorprendido. "No puedes irte ahora! Tenemos que completar una misión!"

"Esto es más importante. Además ya tienes a tu contacto. Construye sobre eso, y verás que ya no me necesitas aquí."

Claude murmuró entre dientes pero no volvió a decirle nada; sin embargo insistió para que se quedara un día más y reunirse con María nuevamente.

Desafortunadamente, al día siguiente Inglaterra lanzó un raid aéreo sobre Berlín. El Ministerio de Magia Alemán fue severamente dañado por una gran cantidad de bombas muggles. Era muy temprano por la mañana y no había casi nadie en el Callejón, pero varios empleados del Ministerio fueron tomados por sorpresa en sus escritorios: confiaban demasiado en las protecciones mágicas del edificio y no buscaron refugio al escuchar las sirenas.

El Ejército Oscuro reaccionó como reaccionan las abejas cuando el panal es atacado. Magos ataviados en túnicas negras al estilo Gestapo aparecieron por doquier, buscando responsables por la falla en las protecciones; eventualmente se percataron de que las guardas habían sido sobrecargadas por la gran cantidad de bombas muggles y terminaron colapsando. Justo lo que James buscaba.

La situación no ayudó en nada a que pudiera irse de Alemania. El bombardeo y la actividad del Ejército Oscuro hicieron imposible que James recurriera a la aparición o a sus formas de animago para desaparecer. Un hosco e impaciente James fue forzado a quedarse y esperar, mientras su imaginación no paraba de fabricar imágenes de todo tipo sobre lo que le esperaba en Inglaterra.

6 de enero de 1941

"Ven a la taberna esta noche, Alan." Le dijo Claude acercándose a la litera de James. Al no recibir respuesta, zarandeó la cama metálica. "Necesitas salir! Estás tan malhumorado y gruñón que hasta los guardias te evitan!"

Una fuerte voz proveniente de fuera de la barraca secundó el pedido de Claude: "Sal de una vez Rickman! Estás apestando mis barracas! Quiero que te afeites, te duches y salgas de ahí en diez minutos! Muévete!" El Sargento Mayor tenía una voz difícil de ignorar; James saltó de su litera inmediatamente, sin siquiera considerar resistírsele.

Dos horas después James, o mejor dicho Alan Rickman, parecía más feliz sentado en una de las tantas mesas de la taberna. María estaba flirteando con su supuesto novio Claude, mientras James pretendía estar medianamente ebrio a la vista de todos los presentes.

Luego de un rato, María fue hacia él y se sentó en su regazo. "Hola, dulzura. Claude me envió para levantarte el ánimo." Lo abrazó y simuló darle un beso en su mejilla. "Tengo algo para ti." Le susurró al oído.

James actuó como si estuviera feliz de tenerla encima, para que nadie sospechara. Pero no le gustaba demasiado la situación y se sentía incómodo.

Un par de minutos después el manager del local, llamado Maude, se acercó a la mesa. "Sabes que no permitimos este comportamiento en público! Deja de hacer eso o márchate!"

María le frunció su ceño: "Alan solo necesita un poco de atención para levantarle el ánimo!"

"Eso no es lo único que le estás levantando!" Vociferó uno de los empleados del bar.

"Vamos, vete de aquí y llévate a su ebrio amigo! No quiero verte por el resto de la noche!" Le espetó enojado Maude.

Los empleados rieron mientras María arrastraba al aparentemente ebrio Alan hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos del piso superior. Hallaban particularmente gracioso la mirada de furia de Claude hacia la muchacha (la que todos creían que era su novia). Incluso los sujetos que parecían de la Gestapo parecían disfrutar el show sin sospechar nada. Después de todo, las actividades de María eran bien conocidas.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, María levantó los encantamientos de privacidad y se sentó en una pequeña mesa; James se sentó frente a ella.

"He recibido una lechuza de una de mis hermanas. Trabaja con el señor tenebroso como una investigadora y experta en maldiciones. Escuchó algo y envió una nota en código, con solo tres palabras: Slytherin, Heredero, Encontrar."

James empalideció. Súbitamente el dolor en su cicatriz de hacía ya una semana tomó un nuevo nivel de urgencia. "Cómo pudo tu hermana escuchar esto?"

María se sonrojó, entre iracunda y avergonzada. "Tengo otra hermana, la cual se unió a Grindelwald cuando aún era una estudiante. Mi hermana mayor, Serena, era una bibliotecaria sin ningún interés político, y fue reclutada por mi otra hermana porque era la mejor investigadora de toda Alemania."

"Tu hermana menor… sabe que estás en Alemania?"

"No. Cree que me fui a Australia. De hecho lo hice por un tiempo. Convenció a mis padres que me echaran de la familia." Dijo María.

James asintió. Sonaba como lo de Sirius y la familia Black.

María sonrió con un dejo de pesar. "No he vuelto a tener un apellido mágico desde que fui desheredada."

James miró a la muchacha, entrecerrando sus ojos. "El nombre de tu hermana menor es Christina?"

La muchacha se estremeció. "Cómo lo sabes? Grindelwald no la utiliza en público!"

"Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces." Le contestó con una mirada pícara. "Parece un poco prendida conmigo."

El gesto de la joven fue imperdible; James nunca había visto a María abrir tanto sus ojos. "Por el fantasma de Merlín! Eres tú!" Susurró shockeada.

James utilizó su _Legilimancia_ para meterse en la mente de María. Necesitaba saber si podía confiar en ella y si podía mantener esa información a salvo. Desafortunadamente, si bien era de confiar, sus barreras mentales no eran significativas.

"Sí, soy quien piensas que soy. Pero ahora debes hace una elección."

"Elección?" Dijo María, aún aturdida por estar en presencia del Conde.

"Tienes barreras mentales débiles. Un miembro del Ejército Oscuro podría usar _Legilimancia_ sin problemas sobre ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Tu elección es que te realice un _Obliviate_ o bien un bloqueo mental temporal. Este bloqueo evitará que recuerdes esta información hasta que aprendas _Oclumancia_."

"Sé algo de eso."

"Lo noté la primera vez que te encontré y me permitió saber que eras una bruja. Sabes como desenvolverte pero necesitas practicar tus defensas mentales."

"Cómo?"

"Claude." Respondió James. "Es muy bueno en Oclumancia. Dile que te ayude y tendrás dos cosas más para hacer con él además de jugar al ajedrez."

María río, un poco ruborizada. "Bien, lo haré."

"Excelente. Ahora dime cómo ubicar a tu hermana mayor."

Más tarde esa noche, un Obersturbannfuhrer del Servicio Secreto nazi (un Teniente Primero) sintió un profundo dolor en un tobillo. Al mirar hacia abajo vio una colorida serpiente reptando fuera de su vista. Súbitamente se sintió débil y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

"Lo siento, Obersturbannfuhrer. Necesito su uniforme, es justo de mi talla y hará más fácil las cosas para mi poción." Dijo una voz casi encima suyo.

El moribundo oficial del Servicio Secreto se aterrorizó. Una poción? Que quiso decir con poción? Sintió que su cabeza se elevaba y un líquido de gusto horrible entrando por su garganta; luego su vista se oscureció.

James hizo desaparecer la colorida serpiente y comenzó a sacarle el uniforme al Teniente. La poción multijugos haría verlo como el obrero voluntario francés Alan Rickman.

El uniforme era una talla más grande para su tamaño.

Ya como un oficial nazi, se dirigió al tren que aguardaba humeante en el andén y se subió sin problemas ni contratiempos. Poco tiempo después marchaba rumbo al sur, hacia Los Alpes. El Obersturbannfuhrer que representaba tenía órdenes de unirse a la Waffen SS Panzer que se estaba formando en el sur alemán. Los rumores eran que la unidad blindada sería enviada al norte de África al mando de Rommel. James recordaba algo de historia y sabía que Rommel era muy respetado por ambos bandos por ser un gran estratega.

El muchacho inglés bajó su gorra y tapó sus ojos mientras los cerraba. Faltaban dos horas para que el tren llegara a Ravensburg y los aprovecharía para dormir.

Serena parecía ser la bibliotecaria más adusta que había visto de ese lado del Infierno. No tenía problema alguno en que todos se percataran de su expresión de severidad constante. Llevaba su cabello rizado recogido con un apretado y negro moño y su piel era la típicamente pálida de alguien que se rodeaba de libros en oscuras catacumbas que en el exterior. La hermana de María ni siquiera se parecía en la vestimenta: un vestido uniforme y sin ningún adorno ni color; James estuvo seguro de que tendría muchos iguales en su casa.

María había arreglado que James la encontrara en su ambiente natural, una biblioteca. La pequeña villa mágica en las afueras de Ravensburg tenía una pequeña biblioteca que contenía rollos y pergaminos de varios estados. Un investigador que sabía lo que hacía podía encontrar información preciosa entre tanta basura secular.

James se sentó y esperó que la bibliotecaria se diera cuenta de su presencia. Llevaba un sobretodo sobre su uniforme del SS; luego de unos cinco minutos James se aclaró la garganta.

La bruja levantó su vista de un pergamino y miró a James con una expresión de desaprobación que le hizo acordar a la profesora McGonagall, a Madam Prince y a Madam Pomfrey todas en una. Por algún motivo se sintió culpable.

"Me envía su hermana mayor." Susurró James.

"Pruébelo." Dijo la bruja, con voz dura y áspera.

"Usted estuvo enamorada de su profesor de pociones en sus épocas de colegio. Le envió una carta de amor durante su séptimo año."

La bibliotecaria del infierno pareció enojarse. "Se lo ha dicho!" Le susurró, bufando al final de la frase. "Solo ella tendría tan poco tacto!"

James luchó para no sonreír. "Entonces me cree?"

"Sí." Respndió Serena, la bibliotecaria del Infierno mismo. Luego bajó su vista para seguir con su investigación.

"María me dijo que tiene algo que decirme." Murmuró James.

Serena asintió. "Sucedió algunos días atrás luego de que el señor tenebroso enviara a algunos de sus hechiceros a conseguir información del Ministerio de magia de Inglaterra."

"Qué información?"

"Registros de nacimiento. Querían ubicar a un mago llamado Gaunt."

El corazón de James se detuvo. Buscaban a Tom, el último Gaunt con vida. "Por qué?"

Serena se ajustó sus gafas. "Su tío clamaba ser el heredero de Slytherin. El señor tenebroso busca los escritos secretos de Slytherin. Se suponen que están ocultos en una cámara llamada Cámara de los Secretos. Slytherin investigó mucho sobre inmortalidad y nuestro señor considera que ese conocimiento le permitirá sobrevivir al abrirse la Puerta."

"Mierda."

"Cuide su lenguaje, señor." Dijo Serena, ofuscada.

"Lo siento, mucho tiempo en Francia. Y qué ocurrió?" Preguntó James.

"Los enviados fallaron en su misión pero dos de los magos oscuros lucharon contra un muchacho muy joven que hablaba Pársel. Debe ser el heredero ya que no hay otros con esa habilidad en Europa. El señor oscuro está enviando hechiceros para encontrarlo." Explicó Serena, siempre con severidad y mostrando que le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, una voz la llamó desde otra parte de la biblioteca. "Serena? Estás por aquí?" James reconoció la voz.

"Estoy por aquí, Christina." Respondió Serena, confusa ante la súbita desaparición de su visitante inglés.

La bruja oscura finalmente la ubicó y fue hacia ella, seguida de seis magos oscuros. "Serena querida, sabes que no debes deambular sin tus guardias."

La bibliotecaria miró a su hermana menor. "No soy parte de tus juegos, Christina. Soy una investigadora. Lo demás es basura, y te la dejo a ti."

Christina rió y abrazó a su hermana, quien se mantuvo de pie sin moverse. "No cambies nunca! Ven, nuestros padres nos esperan. Debemos visitarlos antes de que tenga que marcharme nuevamente."

Las dos hermanas se fueron, abrazadas y seguidas por los magos. James salió de su encantamiento _sombra_, sabiendo que debía volver lo antes posible a Inglaterra. Grindelwald había fijado su vista en Tom y debía protegerlo.

Había considerado atacar a Christina pero resultaría herido por lo confinada que era la biblioteca y eso dificultaría su regreso a Inglaterra.

Mientras se iba de la villa rumbo a la estación como un Teniente del SS, James pensaba sobre qué lo había asustado más: el hecho de que el señor oscuro buscaba a su hijo Tom, o la estridente risotada de Christina.

* * *

**(1)** El autor del fic utilizó este nombre bien conocido para la personalidad encubierta de James (Alan Rickman es James Evans, quien es a su vez Harry Potter... ufff). Supongo que sabrán quién es ese tal Rickman...


	23. Capítulo 23 Defendiendo al heredero

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Defendiendo al Heredero**

8 de Enero de 1941

James Evans regresó a Inglaterra con un débil crack que se esparció como eco por las callejuelas de Hogsmeade. La villa aún no amanecía, y la oscuridad permitió ocultar la transformación del muchacho en un lobo gris oscuro.

Solo fue visto por un solitario Centauro, quien se hallaba observando hacia el pueblo desde el borde del bosque prohibido. El lobo corría tan rápido que parecía flotar sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, y le llevó solo un par de minutos llegar a su destino.

Un enorme perro negro lo esperaba. Le ladró a modo de saludo y se sentó sobre la nieve, con la lengua afuera y su clara mirada de _todo está bien, acaso crees que dejaría que algo le ocurriera a mi muchacho?_

James volvió a su forma humana, saludó afectivamente a Canuto y entró a su casa. Se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de Tom: se asomó y lo vio dormido, junto a otras dos pequeñas cabezas. Aparentemente Katie y Michael se habían metido en la cama de su hermano mayor.

Se alivió infinitamente. Había estado en movimiento las últimas 36 horas: gracias a su uniforme del SS que había robado, pudo viajar en un bombardero alemán hasta la costa de Normandía. Allí James se escabulló de la base nazi y en su forma de lobo corrió tierra adentro por una hora hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todo y todos. Se detuvo y de su baúl encogido mágicamente sacó dos viejos amigos suyos: la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y su escoba Firebolt.

Sin posibilidad de aparecerse debido a las barreras anti-aparición, usaría la escoba para atravesar el Canal de la Mancha y volver a Inglaterra. Las protecciones mágicas inglesas reconocerían la firma mágica del Conde y su regreso sería reportado al Ministerio. Pero las protecciones mágicas alemanas también reconocerían el suceso, aunque solo sería reportado el vuelo de una escoba rumbo a Inglaterra. Eligió alejarse todo lo que pudo de la base militar para que las fuerzas de Grindelwald no rastrearan al misterioso Teniente del SS, pero de cualquier manera el Ejército Oscuro lo detectaría. No le interesaba, estaba sumamente urgido por llegar a su casa cuanto antes; al fin y al cabo, James estaba seguro de que una gran cantidad de analistas del Ejército Oscuro debatirían estérilmente sobre qué había estado haciendo el Conde en… Francia.

El ruido de una taza en la cocina lo puso en alerta. Fue hacia allí con cautela y descubrió a su abuela sentada en la mesa, con su pequeño hijo Ron en sus brazos.

"Ven James, siéntate. Estaba segura de que vendrías pronto." Le dijo Elizabeth.

"Qué haces aquí, Elizabeth? Sarah está bien?" Le preguntó en voz muy baja, sentándose en su silla.

La señora Potter dejó su taza y le sirvió un humeante té a su nieto. "Has escuchado lo que le ha sucedido a Sarah y Tommy la víspera de año nuevo?"

"No." Contestó, aunque no demasiado preocupado. Mirando a su abuela podía estar seguro de que no era algo crítico.

"Sarah sufrió una concusión cuando Tom la empujó fuera del alcance de una maldición arrojada por un mago oscuro. Ahora está bien, pero ha estado nerviosa desde entonces, así que vine para ayudarla con los pequeños." Explicó Elizabeth.

James se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter había heredado el coraje y la determinación para proteger a sus seres queridos por parte de ella. Podía literalmente sentir la magia emanar de su abuela, seguramente aún enfurecida por recordar el ataque a Sarah y su hijo mayor.

Su abuela ahora tenía 85 años, aunque lucía como una mujer muggle de 40. Sabía que su padre no nacería hasta 1959 (según la línea original del tiempo), por lo que Elizabeth tendría su hijo a los 103 años, o a los 56 para una mujer muggle. En épocas de Harry Potter, sus abuelos habían muerto por edad avanzada un poco antes de su nacimiento; recordaba haber escuchado a Sirius contarle que Thomas y Elizabeth solían malcriar a su padre James (en el buen sentido) debido a su avanzada edad.

James Evans se forzó a sí mismo a utilizar Oclumancia para mantener la calma. "Qué sucedió luego de que Sarah resultara herida?"

Elizabeht le narró con todos los detalles la pelea en el Callejón Diagonal. James se alivió de saber que Tom no había tenido que matar a nadie; no solo por la típica y normal preocupación paterna por sus hijos sino por el impacto que provocaría en Tom el matar a alguien, mientras se esfuerza por luchar contra la maldición de Slytherin.

"Y cómo lo está manejando Tom?"

"Muy bien." Contestó ella, frunciendo su ceño. "Algunos de sus amigos vinieron a visitarlo cuando se enteraron. El joven Nott parece un gran muchacho, pero algunas de sus amigas parecen demasiado competitivas para mi gusto; típico en las antiguas familias de sangre pura."

James sonrió. "Bien, iré a ver a Sarah y dormiré un largo rato." Le dijo, terminando su té.

"Y yo pondrá a dormir al pequeño Ronnie en su cama y haré lo mismo."

James se levantó y le dio un beso a su abuela en una mejilla. "Puedes decirle a Thomas y a Albus que pasen por aquí mañana? Debo hablarles sobre algo importante."

Ya por la mañana, Sarah se alegró con entusiasmo al encontrar a su marido acostado en la cama. James se despertó lentamente al sentir las caricias de su esposa: las cosas prometían ponerse interesantes, y una vez más se juró a sí mismo que nunca más se marcharía de su hogar.

Pero antes de que las cosas se volvieran todo lo interesante que esperaba, un par de pequeños entraron corriendo a la habitación y saltaron sobre la cama, como duendes sobre una pila de Galleons. Uno de ellos aterrizó justo encima de James con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hmmm, cuántos años tienes?" Gruñó James.

"Tres!" Gritó su atacante.

"Quieres llegar a los cuatro?"

Katie abrazó a su padre y rió. "Papi!"

El otro atacante se encargaba de Sarah, pero Michael parecía estar en apuros ya que su madre se vengaba haciéndole cosquillas.

Un rato después, y percatándose de que quedarse en la cama no serviría de nada, la pareja se levantó, y mientras Sarah fue a tomar una ducha, James arrastró a sus dos pequeños hijos a la cocina para desayunar. Allí vio al jefe de los atacantes, Tom, sentado en la mesa ayudando a Elizabeth a darle de comer a Ron y Tia; Tom reía ya que Tia había derramado por completo su bol de avena sobre la cabeza de Ron; éste no solo no se quejaba sino que comía lo que le chorreaba por el rostro.

James miró la escena divertido. "Creo que esa cosa debajo de la comida tiene un nombre."

Katie gritó entre risotadas: "Hey, trajimos a papi! Y mami está bañándose y ya viene! Mami no tenía su pijama puesto!"

James no supo si reír o enrojecer de la vergüenza. Elizabeth hizo lo que pudo para aguantar la risa, pero Tom pareció enfermar; su hijo mayor se levantó y fue hacia su padre.

"Estoy feliz de verte, papá."

James miró a los ojos de Tom y vio culpa y temor. "Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta." Le dijo, abrazándolo. Y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa de la cocina, atiborrada de gente.

Se preguntó cuánto poder mágico se hallaba sentado alrededor de la misma mesa al mismo tiempo, y si algo así había ocurrido alguna vez a lo largo de la historia. Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia y vencedor de Grindelwald en la línea de tiempo original, estaba sentado al lado de Tom. El mismo que, en otros tiempos, se había transformado en Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más temido de la historia. Y él mismo por supuesto, el Harry Potter que había vencido a su Némesis y ahora se hacía pasar por el Conde.

Con un bufido de incredulidad, miró al resto de la mesa. El resto no eran precisamente squibs: Thomas y Elizabeth Potter, el señor Abel (jefe de los inefables) y Sarah Evans.

"Gracias a todos por venir." Dijo James, dirigiéndose a ellos. "Como todos saben, he vuelto de Europa con información que hizo que tuviera que acortar mi misión."

Dejó su taza de té en la mesa y continuó. "Están al tanto del ataque al Ministerio, durante el cual Sarah y Tom se vieron envueltos. Estando en mi misión, pude enterarme de cuál era el objetivo del ataque." Desvió su vista a Tom. "Quieren usar al heredero de Slytherin para lograr acceder a la Cámara de los Secretos. El mago oscuro que logró escapar pudo escuchar a Tom hablar en pársel, y como creen que es el único con esa habilidad en toda Inglaterra, ahora lo buscan."

El rostro de Tom se transformó ante las noticias, al igual que el de todos los presentes con excepción del señor Abel.

"Debe permanecer aquí durante esta conversación el joven señor Evans?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Quizá no sea conveniente para alguien de su edad."

James frunció su ceño. "Albus, Tom debe estar aquí. Grindelwald decidió meterlo en todo esto, no yo. Creo que debe saberlo todo para que se cometan menos errores por falta de información." La última frase casi fue un gruñido, recordando todo lo que su ex director le había ocultado en tiempos de Harry.

Dumbledore no dijo nada ante la vehemente respuesta de James.

"James, estás seguro de que quieren a Tom?" Preguntó Sarah preocupada.

"Sí." Dijo, suspirando. "La información que he recibido concuerda con lo que sucedió, y el informante no sabía nada sobre mi vida o mi conexión con Tom."

Sarah extendió su mano hacia la de Tom, asustada.

"Tom, haremos todo lo que podamos para protegerte. Reactivaré el encantamiento _Fidelius_ en la casa y me quedaré por aquí hasta estar seguro que nuestras protecciones mágicas funcionan sin problemas."

"Papá, que hay sobre Katie y Michael?" Cuestionó Tom.

James hizo una mueca, incómodo. "Por fortuna buscan a un adolescente sin una descripción sólida, aunque pronto te identificarán. Nadie fuera de la familia sabe algo sobre los gemelos (James se cuidó de no decir que hablaban pársel, ya que Abel no lo sabía), y son demasiado pequeños para que les interese."

Sarah apretó fuerte la mano de Tom. "Los mantendré dentro de nuestros límites. Nadie podrá ingresar a la casa sin una invitación." Agregó James.

Tom se alivió un poco. "Cómo sabrán sobre mí tan pronto?"

Dumbledore respondió esa pregunta. "No has sido tímido al usar tus talentos, joven Tom. Todos los de Slytherin y gran parte de Hogwarts sabe de ti, y no dudo en que mi antiguo compañero tiene informantes dentro del colegio."

James reconoció la chispa en los ojos de su ex director, ese destello tan característico que había visto decenas de veces mucho tiempo atrás (o mucho tiempo más adelante).

Abel aclaró su garganta. "El Ministro Nott autorizó al DALM a reforzar la cantidad de Aurores estacionados en Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Nos interesa destruir la Cámara antes de que caiga en manos de Grindelwald."

"Quieren destruir la Cámara?" Preguntó azorado James ante el comentario. Abel era su verdadero jefe, mientras trabajaba de inefable.

"Sí, una vez catalogado su contenido." Respondió el jefe de los inefables, con una sonrisa que mostraba determinación.

"No lo creo, no es buena idea abrirla ahora."

"Por qué no, James? Parece lógico." Dijo Dumbledore con curiosidad.

James se encogió de hombros. "Porque no quiero que un basilisco de veinte metros de largo se despierte y comience a aterrorizar a los alumnos."

Abel y Dumbledore casi escupen su té. "Hay un basilisco en mi colegio?"

James levantó sus manos antes de que Albus siguiera su escala de enojo ascendente. "Esa serpiente sobredesarrollada ha estado dormida por mil años y no representa un riesgo mayor que cuando tú y Thomas asistieron al colegio."

"No asistieron al colegio en tiempos en que mi tatara abuelo puso a dormir a su mascota?" Preguntó Tom poniendo su voz de inocente.

Los Potter y los Evans rieron ante la broma, no así Dumbledore, quien miró al chico entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No lo conviertas en sapo, fue solo una broma." Comentó Thomas.

"Has asistido al colegio conmigo!" Gruñó Dumbledore, mirando a su antiguo compañero.

"Y a veces parece que sucedió hace mil años!" Agregó Thomas, riendo más fuerte.

"Es cierto." Dijo, aunque sin soltar la sonrisa. "Dejaré pasar ésta, joven Tom. Pero la próxima ten tu escoba a mano."

James miraba a Dumbledore fijamente. Este Albus no era el mismo que el de tiempos de Harry. Aquél había derrotado a Grindelwald y había sido director de Hogwarts por muchos años hasta que conoció a Harry Potter en 1991. Había luchado contra Voldemort en la primer guerra, había sido miembro y jefe del Wizengamot… el Dumbledore que Harry había conocido había estado llevando sobre sus hombros el peso de la esperanza del mundo mágico por cuarenta años.

Este Albus, conocido por su poder y talento, aún no había hecho nada de eso ni irradiaba una imagen de respeto y admiración. Prefería esta versión de su antiguo profesor que la del futuro.

"Podemos volver al tema?" Preguntó Elizabeth en un tono firme. James sonrió al ver que Thomas, Albus y Tom se callaron inmediatamente. "Qué podemos hacer para que Tom esté protegido mientras está en Hogwarts?"

"Albus, podríamos obtener un permiso para que Canuto permanezca con Tom durante la semana?" Indagó Sarah.

"Supongo que sí. Canuto se ha transformado en un personaje querido por todos, y su presencia no causará problemas." Accedió Dumbledore.

Tom sonrió. "Canuto es el más popular de todos! Lo encontré una vez en la sala común de Hufflepuff el fin de semana antes de las vacaciones. A veces creo que mis amigas se juntan conmigo para estar con Canuto."

"Estoy segura de que no es la única razón." Dijo su madre, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que su hijo se sonrojara.

"Puedo sugerir que seas enviado a Hogwarts." Dijo Abel, mirando a James.

James frunció su ceño. "Un inefable vagando por el castillo? No causaría demasiadas preguntas?"

"Ninguna, si fueras encubierto..."

"Encubierto? Cómo?"

Abel se encogió de hombros. "Sugiero que te hagas pasar por James Evans." Dijo, con cierto cinismo.

Thomas rió: "Oh, esto es nuevo! Usar tu verdadera identidad para encubrir a tu identidad falsa!"

Abel sonrió con malicia. "Ocurre más a menudo de lo que creen. Nadie cuestionaría la presencia de James Evans, fundador del colegio privado de magia de la Fundación Fénix."

"No estoy convencido. Si alguien investiga seriamente puede llegar a conectar James Evans con el Conde." Opinó el propio James.

"Es un riesgo. Pero podemos ordenar que uno o dos inefables aparezcan rondando por el Ministerio haciéndose pasar por el Conde, mientras que todos saben que James está en Hogwarts. Además, si todos ven a Canuto en el colegio, no es posible que se junte con algún amigo?"

James sonrió. "Te refieres a un lobo?"

"Posiblemente."

Albus suspiró. "Por lo menos se reduciría la cantidad de bromas."

"No seas ingenuo, Albus." Se burló Elizabeth, y señaló a su marido Thomas y a James. "He visto a esos dos cuchicheando con el joven aprendiz Tommy."

"Oh no, Merlín nos ayude." Dijo Dumbledore fingiendo preocupación. James casi le cree.

11 de enero de 1941

Tom decidió ir caminando a Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade para retornar al colegio. Canuto y su lobo amigo correteaban a su alrededor, jugando. "No puedo esperar ser un animago también." Se quejó Tom. "Esos dos la pasan en grande."

Pero el muchacho no notó que no jugaban, sino que olfateaban cada arbusto, árbol o roca en el camino antes de que entraran dentro de las protecciones del castillo.

Una vez dentro, Tom fue hacia los dormitorios, siempre seguido por los caninos. El Expreso aún no había llegado, por lo que solo estaban los alumnos que habían permanecido durante el receso de las fiestas; desafortunadamente para él, uno de ellos estaba en la sala común de Slytherin y era Dolohov.

"Quién dijo que podías traer a tu perro aquí?" Demandó el corpulento muchacho. "Y qué es ese otro bicho?"

El lobo se sentó con tranquilidad y miró al pendenciero compañero de Tom fijamente, esbozando una tonta sonrisa y sacando su lengua por un costado. Dolohov sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo que disimuló al instante. "Qué clase de perro es este?"

Tom continuó rumbo a sus habitaciones, y le contestó sin interés alguno: "No es un perro, es un lobo. Una noche siguió a Canuto desde el bosque prohibido. Dumbledore dijo que no había problema en que estuviera aquí."

"Un lobo! No puedes traer a un lobo aquí! Es peligroso!"

James se aproximó lentamente al muchacho gritón. Dolohov empalideció y presa del pánico ni siquiera atinó a sacar su varita, viendo cómo el gran lobo daba vueltas a su alrededor, olfateándolo.

Tom se detuvo paralizado, presintiendo lo que iba a suceder. "Oh Merlín!"

El lobo se detuvo y alzó su pata trasera. Tom observó aterrado cómo un largo chorro de un líquido amarillento y oloroso empapó una de las piernas de Dolohov; éste no se movió hasta que el lobo terminó de hacer sus necesidades y se marchó en dirección a Tom.

"Se lo diré al profesor Slughorn! Haré que desoyen a este sarnoso monstruo!" Gritó Dolohov, fuera de sí.

Tom sacó su varita y apuntó a la pierna de Dolohov y al piso. "_Scourgify_!" Luego de que quedara todo limpio, guardó su varita. "Listo, todo como antes."

"Iré a decirle a Slughorn de cualquier forma! Convertiré a ese estúpido bicho en alfombra!" Vociferó mientras se iba furiosamente de la sala común.

Tom miró a su padre. "Se suponía que ibas a ser el maduro aquí?"

El lobo solo lo miró con una expresión parecida a la sonrisa en su hocico.

Suspirando, Tom bajó las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Canuto y su amigo el lobo-James se acurrucaron cerca de la chimenea; iba a ser un semestre muy interesante.

El resto de los alumnos de Slytherins regresó cuando Tom leía su libro de transfiguración. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una muchedumbre de jóvenes platicando y riendo.

"Tom, ya estás aquí!" Le vociferó Nott, yendo hacia el sofá en donde su amigo estaba sentado leyendo; luego notó al lobo recostado en el piso. "Wow, Canuto se consiguió una novia?"

Nott se petrificó cuando el lobo levantó súbitamente su cabeza gruñendo. Tom rió ante el susto de su amigo. "A decir verdad, el lobo es macho. Decidió vagar con Canuto un día; aparentemente no tuve voz ni voto."

"Es un lobo… salvaje?" Preguntó Nott, aún nervioso.

"No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Además, ya hizo sus necesidades sobre la pierna de Dolohov."

Nott rió ante esa imagen. "Entonces que se quede! Bien hecho!" James le sonrió (al estilo lobo) y le meneó la cola.

La conversación se detuvo ante una segunda invasión de alumnos a la sala común. Esta vez la muchedumbre trajo a las compañeras de tercero de Tom y Nott, y también a Ela y Andrea.

"Aquí viene tu harén." Le murmuró Nott, socarronamente; recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo.

"Qué? Son mis amigas también, pero te siguen a ti. Te juro que la única razón por la que Rosier se juntó con nosotros este año es porque le gusta una de ellas." Le dijo Nott, sonriéndole. "Debe ser tu magnetismo animal…"

Nott terminó la frase mirando hacia los animales recostados cerca de la chimenea. James gruñó a modo de risa y golpeteó un par de veces su cola en el piso. Fue allí cuando Tom se percató de que estaba viviendo la pesadilla de todo adolescente: su padre escucharía todas las conversaciones con sus amigos!

Miró fijamente al lobo: su padre meneó la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no se entrometería en su vida privada.

Mary fue la primera que se acercó, pero en vez de saludar a sus amigos gritó "Canuto!" y fue a abrazar y acariciar al enorme perro negro.

"Lo de magnetismo animal fue literal, cierto?" Bromeó Tom, haciendo reír a Nott.

El resto de las chicas siguió a Mary a la chimenea, menos Ela. La muchacha polaca notó al lobo y se detuvo en su lugar.

"Es un lobo?"

"Síp."

"Cómo es que hay un lobo en una sala común?" Insistió la joven bruja polaca.

"Para convertirla en una sala poco común?" Dijo Tom con inocencia.

Ela miró a Tom con ganas de acogotarlo. "Es seguro?"

Tom se encogió de hombros intentando no reír. "Es un poco extraño, no te permitirá acariciarlo pero no te hará nada. Es amigo de Canuto."

El lobo solo atinó a mirarlos; luego se levantó y caminó alrededor de todos ellos, olfateándolos. Luego, sin más, fue a acostarse en un rincón alejado de la sala.

James y Tom habían acordado que no sería muy amistoso mientras estuviera en su forma de lobo. Hacerle bromas al resto de los alumnos era divertido, pero podría haber consecuencias en el futuro. De solo imaginarse que Laura y el resto de sus amigas lo tocaran y abrazaran y pasaran el tiempo a su alrededor, y más adelante descubrieran que el lobo era en realidad el padre de Tom, hacía que James se sintiera sumamente incómodo!

El olfatear a los amigos de Tom servía un propósito. Como lobo podía memorizar las esencias de los estudiantes, algo que los encantamientos y las pociones multijugo no cubría.

La presencia del lobo en Hogwarts creó caos durante los primeros dos días. El lobo y Canuto no se quedaban con Tom durante el día, y solo el perro seguía a Tom a alguna que otra clase. James, por el contrario, permanecía alejado de las multitudes. Debía jugar su papel de lobo salvaje, y además que no resultara obvio que estaba protegiendo a Tom.

El lobo parecía habitar en las sombras de Hogwarts, y comenzó a expandirse el rumor entre los alumnos de que se trataba de un mítico lobo de las sombras, conocido por su capacidad de trasladarse de sombra en sombra. No era algo realista, por supuesto, ya que Harry Potter había llegado a conocer cada rincón y pasadizo del colegio, y además James podía transformarse en murciélago y desplazarse de lugar en lugar sin ser visto.

La única clase que el lobo compartía con Tom era la de Transfiguración. Disfrutaba enormemente observar a su antiguo director como profesor, y éste siempre lo saludaba al comenzar las clases; muchos de los estudiantes hallaban en eso la confirmación de que Dumbledore estaba cada vez más chiflado. Para no molestar, el lobo se ubicaba cerca de Fawkes en un rincón del aula, pero la visión de ambos animales normalmente lograba distraer a la clase.

Las siguientes cuatro semanas fueron muy educativas para James; aprendió mucho más de Tom observándolo con sus compañeros que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con él desde su llegada.

La habilidad de Tom con las personas asombró a James. Su hijo interactuaba con alumnos de todas las Casas, y era el indiscutible líder de los Slytherin más pequeños; los mayores solían tratarlo casi como a un prefecto. Fuera de su Casa, Tom parecía ser respetado por todos los de quinto año para abajo, salvo por los de la Casa de Richelieu.

Su estatus estaba firmemente apoyado sobre sus estudios. Tom demostraba una devoción tal a estudiar que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a Hermione; de hecho, hacía sentir un poco avergonzado a James cuando recordaba su nivel de esfuerzo académico de tercer año.

Para completar el panorama, Tom poseía un talento mágico único que el resto de los alumnos reconocía y aceptaba. Esto, combinado con su personalidad e intelecto, le daban a James una pista de qué fácil había sido para Voldemort reclutar a sus mortífagos. Concluyó, además, que Tom Riddle seguramente había tenido más influencia que este Tom Evans: Riddle tenía un plan, un objetivo, mientras que Tommy solo estaba siendo él mismo.

James disfrutó particularmente observando a algunos compañeros de Tom y a algunos de los que conoció en tiempos de Harry Potter. Hagrid era un feliz alumno de primer año, que si bien no destacaba en sus estudios su personalidad abierta y entusiasta era bien recibida por los Gryffindor mayores.

Su favorita para observar era Minerva McGonagall. Ya se había ganado en el colegio la reputación de seriedad y respeto por las reglas, y nunca había recibido una detención o una quita de puntos. Por ello, James se sorprendió como casi nunca en su vida al descubrir que McGonagall era una de las que gastaban bromas en Gryffindor.

James patrullaba el colegio una noche en su forma de lobo, mientras Canuto vagaba por las plantas inferiores del castillo. En uno de los vestíbulos superiores James encontró una figura envuelta en una túnica que conjuraba globos de agua y los encantaba para que se mantengan flotando sobre la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw. Los globos eran verdes y plateados. James agudizó su vista de lobo para detectar, en la oscuridad, cualquier indicio de que fuera un infiltrado, y se aprestó para saltarle encima cuando la figura se dio vuelta y lo vio; James se shockeó al reconocer a la muchacha.

Minerva no solo no se asustó de ver al lobo sino que le sonrió con malicia y apoyó un dedo en sus labios, para luego irse silenciosamente hacia su sala común aguantando la risa. James solo pudo quedarse sentado allí y mirar cómo se marchaba, sumido en una incrédula sorpresa. Ahora comprendía por qué los Merodeadores habían sido sus alumnos favoritos; los gemelos Weasley hubieran pagado muchos Galleons por tener esa información de su jefe de Casa.

El círculo íntimo de Tom también era interesante de observar. Era un grupo en el cual todos eran de sangre pura, fiel a la historia de ambición de la Casa de Slytherin, pero no era cerrado, sino bastante diverso.

Edward Nott le recordaba de alguna forma a Ron por su lealtad a Tom y su humor cínico y cáustico. No poseía la natural arrogancia de su padre, el Ministro de Magia, pero tendía a forzar las reglas para salirse con la suya. Al igual que Ron, Nott dejaba que Tom ejerciera el rol de líder; James no pudo evitar reír cierta vez que oyó a Nott hacer un comentario sobre ello: "Claro que dejo que seas el líder, amigo. De esa forma, tú asumes todas las críticas."

Mary le recordaba a Parvati, aunque muy vagamente. La muchacha era la autoridad en cuanto al comportamiento social y a la historia y tradiciones de las familias de sangre pura, aunque sabía cuándo esas tradiciones llegaban a ser ridículas o anticuadas. Por lo que James sabía, Daphne Greengrass no era ni remotamente parecida a su supuesta tía abuela.

En cuanto a Laura Parkinson, James no veía cómo podía estar relacionada con Pansy. Laura se parecía más a Molly Weasley que a Pansy. Era como la madre del grupo, controlando que se hicieran las tareas y que todos comieran. Y al igual que Slughorn, Laura _adoptaba_ ciertos estudiantes que se destacaban sobre sus compañeros: sin ser consciente de ello, la joven construía una red de contactos y amistades que algún día podrían llegar a ocupar cargos importantes.

James no pudo concluir nada sobre Xurana. Parecía muy tierna y sumamente inteligente, y apenas era superada por Tom en cuanto a talento y poder mágico. Notó que la muchacha pasaba mucho tiempo observando a los demás y analizándolos sin que nadie se enterara, cualidades que la harían una buena inefable si aprendiera Oclumancia.

En cuanto al resto de los alumnos que no eran de Slytherin y que conformaban el grupo, no había dudas sobre que le aportaban un alto grado de heterogeneidad. Ela Zamoyska podría haber sido una Slytherin y era la contratara de Laura: mientras ésta actuaba como una Hufflepuff por razones bien Slytherins, Ela parecía saber actuar como una Slytherin para obtener resultados Hufflepuffs. La joven polaca era el miembro del grupo que solía llamar a la calma y mantener la paz, y cuando no resultaba hacía lo necesario para encausar los problemas y hacerlos manejables. Era, además, la más parecida a Sarah. Como una versión hardcore de los Hufflepuff´s.

Andrea Sardonnes era marcadamente una Gryffindor. La muchacha francesa parte Veela combinaba el amor de Hermione hacia el aprendizaje y la tozudez de actuar sin medir consecuencias. Andrea era, por lejos, la más bonita de todo el colegio, pero reaccionaba mal cuando los demás solo veían esa cualidad, al igual que Harry Potter cuando se referían a él como _el elegido_, o _el-niño-que-vivió._

El miembro final del grupo era Janek Nowicki. El mago polaco era por mucho el más tranquilo de todos, y muy brillante. James sospechaba que Janek había ayudado a Tom con algunas de las bromas durante el primer semestre. Volaba muy bien, tanto como Viktor Krum, pero no le interesaba convertirse en jugador de Quidditch sino en un investigador mágico y creador de hechizos; James sospechaba que el joven polaco era el encargado de echar por tierra las ideas más disparatadas del grupo.

1 de Abril de 1941

Dos magos se enfrentaban en la plataforma de duelo, observándose detenidamente con sus varitas listas. Habían estado batiéndose a duelo por una hora, dejando marcas de hechizos en las paredes. El centro de la plataforma parecía haber estado en llamas, y una enorme pila de patitos de hule llenaban un rincón del salón (mejor no preguntar). Sin ninguna advertencia, el mayor de los dos arrojó un hechizo casi sin mover la varita.

"_Frigium_!"

Un haz de luz azul claro impactó en los pies del más joven de los dos, provocando que el piso debajo suyo se helara; atento, el joven dio un salto y aterrizó en el piso, fuera de la plataforma.

"Hah!" Se ufanó. "Creías que iba a caer en el truco que usaste contra Malfoy? No soy tan estúpido!"

El mago más grande sonrió y murmurando (sin utilizar su varita) conjuró una mano de hielo salida del piso de la plataforma que empujó al joven y lo hizo caer al piso. A continuación la mano de hielo conjurada aprovechó la confusión del muchacho y lo inmovilizó con un sobrecargado encantamiento de cosquillas.

"Ba-st-aa papá! Det-tee-nte!"

James se acercó satisfecho a su hijo, tirado en el piso sin poder parar de reír. "Dejarás de hablar tanto durante un duelo?"

"S-sí!"

"_Finite_!"

Tom paró de reír y se levantó con rapidez, intentando recuperar su aliento. Al levantar su vista, vio a su padre sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la Sala de los Menesteres.

"A veces creo que el Dumbledore de mi época estaba equivocado cuando decía que _El Poder que no Conoce_ era el amor."

Tom lo miró con curiosidad. Aún le molestaba, y mucho, pensar sobre el camino que pudo haber tomado (y que aún podía llegar a tomar, si era vencido por la maldición de Slytherin que corría en su sangre). Pero al mismo tiempo sentía, a veces, una morbosa curiosidad por ese tal Voldemort; después de todo, Tom Riddle y Tom Evans poseían el mismo talento y poder mágico.

"Entonces qué era?"

"El poder de mantener mi boca cerrada. Cabeza de serpiente siempre hablaba de más cuando se batía a duelo y se ufanaba de lo poderoso que era y de lo débil que era yo, y me daba tiempo para contraatacar o incluso para escapar. Me hace recordar a alguien de por aquí…" Le explicó James sonriendo.

Tom gruñó. "Cómo me atrapaste? No hubo ningún hechizo!"

James sonrió aún más y abrió sus brazos para indicar en dónde estaban. "Hola! Te suena el Salón de los Menesteres?"

"Hiciste trampa!" Se quejó Tom, furioso.

"Prefiero pensar que improvisé y me adapté. Nunca dijimos que improvisar y adaptarse a las circunstancias fuera contra las reglas!" Le contestó, y antes de que Tom pudiera responderle, agregó: "Trabajemos en tus habilidades de animago ahora."

El muchacho de tercer año notó el cambio de tema pero igualmente se alegró. "Bien! Creo que pude distinguir mi posible forma mientras meditaba anoche."

"En serio? Cuéntame."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro. Creo que algún tipo de gato."

James estaba impresionado: pocos magos y brujas tenían el suficiente talento y poder como para ser un animago, y para un joven de tercer año era algo increíble. Los Merodeadores lo lograron después de quinto año, y James luego de su sexto año.

"Papá, cómo has hecho para poder transformarte en dos animales distintos?"

"Un autor muggle escribió una vez: _siempre escuchen a los expertos. Te dirán qué cosas no se pueden hacer, y por qué. Luego, háganlas_." Dijo James. "Mi profesora de Transfiguración y su alumna preferida me repetían hasta el cansancio de que no podía hacerlo. Yo estaba de muy mal humor por esa época y decidí no escucharlas."

Tom rió. "Eran de Slytherin?"

"Quién, Hermione y McGonagall? No, eran Gryffindors!"

Tom bufó con sarcasmo. "Cualquiera que te conoce sabe que si quieren que hagas algo, basta con decirte que no lo puedes hacer. Mamá lo hace todo el tiempo! Katie también, y creo que hasta Tia lo sabe!"

James miró a su hijo fijamente, y se levantó shockeado como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad. "Esas brujas me han estado manipulando todo este tiempo!"

Tom cayó al piso vencido por la risa. "Creo que ese Poder que yo no conocía era que no tienes marcha atrás! Seguramente te han dicho que eras demasiado joven o poco dotado para pelear contra Voldemort!"

James ignoró el comentario de su hijo, aún shockeado. "Todos lo hicieron! Ron, Hermione, Ginny, la maldita entera Orden! Tienen suerte de no haber nacido aún… un momento, Dumbledore está vivo…"

Tom comenzó a imaginarse que su padre saldría corriendo para ir a batirse a duelo con el profesor Dumbledore en cualquier momento. De pronto algo comenzó a sonar desde dentro de la ropa de James. "Hmm… papá?"

James se interrumpió a sí mismo y miró el bolsillo de su túnica; metió su mano y sacó una moneda. Cualquier miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore hubiera sabido de qué se trataba. El Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio le añadió encantamientos adicionales a las monedas que utilizaban para enviarse mensajes rápidos, y ahora podían transmitir más información. Cerró sus ojos para escuchar el mensaje y luego miró a Tom con sorpresa.

"Grindelwald está invadiendo Inglaterra!"

* * *

_**Línea de Tiempo: 1941**_

_Enero – febrero = tropas inglesas y australianas avanzan en Tobruk y Somalilandia._

_Febrero = Rommel llega a Trípoli, Libia._

_Marzo 7 = Fuerzas inglesas llegan a Grecia._

_Abril 6 = Los nazis invaden Grecia y Yugoslavia_

_Abril 17 = Yugoslavia se rinde_

_Abril 27 = Grecia se rinde_

_Mayo 10 = Alemania bombardea Londres – Inglaterra bombardea Hamburgo_

_Mayo 27 = La Armada Británica hunde el Bismark_

_Junio 8 = Los aliados invaden Siria y Líbano_

_Junio 14 = . congela bienes de Alemania e Italia_

_Junio 22 = Alemania ataca a la URSS_

_Junio = La Einsatzgruppen SS nazi comienza la matanza_

_Junio 28 = Alemania captura Minsk_

_Julio 12 = Acuerdo de asistencia mutua Inglaterra – URSS_

_Julio 26 = . congela bienes japoneses y suspende relaciones_

_Julio 31 = Göring instruye a Heydrich para preparar la Solución Final_

_Agosto 14 = Acuerdos entre Roosevelt y Churchill_

_Agosto 20 = Asedio nazi a Leningrado_

_Setiembre 1 = Los nazis obligan a los judíos a portar estrellas amarillas en sus ropas_

_Setiembre 3 = Primeros experimentos con gas en Auschwitz_

_Setiembre 19 = Alemania toma Kiev_

_Setiembre 29 = Los nazis asesinan miles de judíos en Kiev_

_Octubre 2 = Comienza el avance alemán a Moscú_

_Octubre 16 = Alemania toma Odessa_

_Noviembre 20 = Alemania toma Rostov_

_Noviembre 27 = Tropas rusas recuperan Rostov_

_Diciembre 5 = Alemania desiste de atacar Moscú_

_Diciembre 6 = Tropas rusas contraatacan en los alrededores de Moscú_

_Diciembre 7 = Japón ataca Pearl Harbor_

_Diciembre 8 = Estados Unidos e Inglaterra declaran la guerra a Japón_

_Diciembre 11 = Alemania le declara la guerra a ._

_Diciembre 19 = Hitler toma el mando completo del Ejército Alemán_


	24. Capítulo 24 Invasión

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Invasión**

1 de Abril de 1941

Hopton, Inglaterra

Una fina y fría lluvia empapaba el pueblo de Hopton, ubicado sobre la costa del Mar del Norte entre Norwich y Lowestoft. Hopton había sido siempre un pequeño pueblo que casi no había cambiado en siglos, un pueblo donde los cambios llegaban muy despacio. Por lo menos hasta que la guerra comenzó.

Luego de que los nazis invadieran Francia, Inglaterra fortificó su costa, especialmente el Canal de la Mancha; todo a lo largo de la costa los habitantes temían una invasión de la Blitzkrieg alemana. La usualmente tranquila y lenta comunidad costera se vio invadida por camiones pesados, tanques, cañones e infinidad de tropas preparadas y en entrenamiento. Los pubs de los pueblos recibían a los soldados fuera de sus turnos, mientras que los sonidos de los motores Rolls-Royce y Merlín de los aviones de guerra de la RAF tronaban durante todo el día.

Entre el caos de soldados, campamentos y vehículos militares había tres sujetos que buscaban pasar desapercibidos. Era lo que querían, al fin y al cabo la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra llevaba ya siglos en el anonimato.

Los tres magos de Choque eran parte de un grupo de magos que monitoreaba las protecciones mágicas conjuradas sobre Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales. Estas protecciones no permitían la aparición o el uso de trasladores y solo un oficial del Ministerio (con la firma mágica correcta) tenía permiso para ello. Las protecciones, además, alertaban sobre cualquier objeto mágico que entrara al país, como escobas o alfombras mágicas. Todas estas guardas mágicas eran vigiladas desde el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; los magos de choque monitoreaban las protecciones locales y cualquier signo de actividad mágica oscura a lo largo de la costa.

Oliver Holmes temblaba del frío en su escoba. El joven, perteneciente al grupo de los magos de choque, era de estatura y contextura media, con un corte de cabello al estilo militar que tanto se usaba por esas épocas. Su capa de invisibilidad estaba encantada para repeler el agua de lluvia y mantenerlo caliente, pero no era suficiente. Volaba a unos quince metros de altura, justo fuera del pueblo de Hopton y sobre una pequeña granja que usaban como base de operaciones.

"Hermosa tarde para volar." Murmuró entre dientes.

Holmes dirigió su escoba hacia el sur para patrullar la costa. Al principio de la guerra, las patrullas costeras le parecían una aventura excitante, y estaba continuamente ocupado asistiendo a los refugiados de las comunidades mágicas de Europa que llegaban a la costa inglesa en escobas, alfombras e incluso embarcaciones.

Ahora, meses después, toda esa excitación se había perdido. Debido a la escasez de recursos, el Ministerio solo podía ubicar a tres equipos de magos a los largo de toda la costa. Solo en el sudeste de Inglaterra, entre Dover y Folkestone, había equipos con más integrantes; parecía lógico, ya que esa zona era la más cercana a la costa francesa (ocupada por los nazis).

Para las unidades de solo tres integrantes, las patrullas se habían vuelto insoportables. Cada mago de choque tenía que monitorear las defensas mágicas de las zonas asignadas durante ocho horas, y luego otras ocho horas vigilando e investigando posibles brechas de magia oscura. Las restantes ocho horas las empleaban para comer y dormir.

Los largos meses de dieciséis horas de trabajo estaban haciendo estragos en los equipos de vigilancia. El Ministerio les había prometido engrosar los tríos con un cuarto integrante que sería enviado en cuanto los de séptimo año terminaran Hogwarts y el colegio Fénix. Los equipos de magos de choque apreciaban la ayuda extra, pero contar con muchachos recién salidos del colegio y sin experiencia no les hacía gracia alguna.

Holmes había terminado Hogwarts cinco años atrás, y luego pasó dos años entrenando para ser un mago de choque; otro año más era requerido para llegar a ser un Auror. Los primeros eran los músculos del DALM, entrenados para combate mágico. El nivel de Auror requería, además, entrenamiento legal y destreza en investigación mágica. En términos muggles, era la diferencia entre un policía y un detective de la Scotland Yard. Holmes quería ser Auror, pero tuvo que posponerlo por la guerra: el Ministerio buscaba luchadores con desesperación, en vez de investigadores.

El muchacho de 23 años siguió en su vuelo hacia el sur, rumbo al pueblo de Lowestoft; los aeroplanos muggles se habían tomado un respiro esa fría y húmeda noche, la cual parecía mucho más oscura debido a que estaba nublado y a que las zonas costeras cumplían con las órdenes de apagar las luces por las noches. Holmes, oriundo de Londres, nunca había experimentado semejante oscuridad.

Estaba retrasado veinte minutos en su recorrida nocturna. Su compañero Jonathan O´Neil quemó la cena que cocinaba para ambos y Holmes esperó a que cocinara de nuevo. Ahora debía apurarse para no seguir atrasado.

A unos cinco kilómetros al sur de Hopton, Holmes creyó distinguir algo con el rabillo de su ojo derecho que le paralizó el corazón. Un gran número de magos entraba volando a Inglaterra desde el Canal a unos ocho metros de altura, en formación abierta. Holmes se hallaba bastante más arriba y envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad, por lo que no pudieron verlo; alteró su curso para seguir de lejos al grupo de invasores.

A simple vista parecían unos nueve magos oscuros entrando en su zona de vigilancia, y recordando sus órdenes metió su mano dentro de su abrigo para tomar un medallón que colgaba de su cuello (provisto por el Departamento de Misterios). Repitió mentalmente su mensaje de alerta hasta que sintió que el medallón vibraba; supo que el mensaje se había enviado y suspiró aliviado.

La lluvia y la oscuridad no ayudaban en nada al joven mago de choque. Elevó aún más su escoba para incrementar su altura respecto a los magos oscuros, manteniéndose por detrás de ellos. Eran las dos cosas que recordaba de sus clases de lucha en escoba: la ventaja de la altitud y de la velocidad.

Sacó su varita y musitó una plegaria; luego se zambulló sobre los invasores.

Las escobas de principios de los ´40 podían alcanzar unos 60 kilómetros por hora, y unos 90 en picada. Holmes detuvo su lanzada hasta que se ubicó a la misma altura que los agresores, justo por detrás, y comenzó a arrojar hechizos tan rápido como pudo.

Los primeros _Reducto_ tomaron por sorpresa a los de la retaguardia. El que iba último recibió un impacto en su columna, matándolo instantáneamente. El siguiente hechizo apenas rozó al mago al que se lo había lanzado, pero fue suficiente: caerse de la escoba a esa altitud y velocidad nunca es bueno para nadie.

Con la velocidad que llevaba, Holmes alcanzó a meterse entre el disperso grupo de invasores mientras seguía arrojando maldiciones que iluminaban fugazmente la noche. Algunos de los magos oscuros pudieron finalmente salir del estupor por el ataque sorpresivo y comenzaron a responder desesperadamente con gran cantidad de maldiciones, pero la mala visibilidad y la oscuridad hacían de Holmes un blanco muy difícil.

De hecho, los Aurores británicos solo pudieron verificar que Holmes había derribado a tres de los invasores (además de los primeros dos que había tomado por sorpresa). Dos magos oscuros habían sido derribados por sus propios compañeros.

Igualmente, con cinco bajas confirmadas, Holmes se convirtió en el primer As de la historia de la magia en Inglaterra.

El joven mago de choque decidió poner fin a la contienda. Elevó ágilmente su escoba haciendo una parábola hacia atrás, para así alejarse de los restantes dos magos oscuros que quedaban. La cerrada noche y las malas condiciones atmosféricas lo protegerían en su retirada y los perdería.

Hogwarts

James, sin perder tiempo, acompañó a Tom a la sala común de Slytherin y lo dejó en la entrada. Le dijo que permaneciera en las habitaciones y que se tranquilizara, ya que lucía muy nervioso. Luego de un rápido abrazo, el muchacho atravesó el portal.

James se dirigió a uno de los huecos formados por las columnas empotradas en las paredes de piedra del corredor que daba a las mazmorras y se puso su túnica de inefable. Un minuto después, el Conde se dirigía a paso redoblado hacia la salida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo principal, una aguda voz detuvo su marcha. "Qué está haciendo aquí, Conde?"

El profesor Flitwick venía desde las escaleras, y antes de que pudiera responderle otra voz salió a contestar por él.

"El Conde me ha visitado para discutir un proyecto, Filius." Dijo Dumbledore, apareciendo por detrás de James.

El profesor de encantamientos asintió y agregó: "Parece usted apurado."

James miró a ambos profesores. "He recibido una alerta. Han detectado miembros del Ejército Oscuro entrando a Inglaterra desde el Canal, cerca de Norwich."

Flitwick abrió sus pequeños ojos, primero sorprendido y luego furioso. "Voy con usted!" Bramó el futuro jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw.

"Y desde luego, yo iré con ustedes." Añadió Dumbledore, manteniendo la calma.

"No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes dos. Tomen sus escobas. Conozco la zona pero los invasores han cruzado volando. Perdimos contacto con el mago de choque que los divisó."

El maestro de encantamientos, mitad duende, conjuró con abrumadora facilidad un par de buenas escobas justo frente a ellos, una de aspecto normal y la otra bastante más pequeña y extraña.

Flitwick notó la mirada curiosa de James acerca de la escoba. "Es mi escoba de carrera de duendes. Mi padre me la obsequió cuando obtuve mi maestría. Es mucho más rápida que la nueva Barredora!"

James sonrió. Incluso antes de embarcarse en un vuelo que podría terminar en un enfrentamiento a muerte, el profesor Flitwick seguía siendo el más simpático de todo el staff. "Tendremos que competir en una carrera algún día, apuesta mediante por supuesto.

Una sonrisa típica de la avaricia de los duendes se dibujó fugazmente por el rostro del pequeño profesor. "Bien, volaremos hasta que pasemos las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts. Luego nos apareceremos en la zona en donde reportaron haberlos visto."

Una vez que los dos profesores asintieron, James se subió a su escoba y partieron a toda velocidad.

Cuatro kilómetros al sur de Hopton

El inefable y los profesores se aparecieron en un campo, con sus varitas listas. James escaneó el área y detectó destellos a cierta distancia, lo que marcaba el probable escenario de la batalla. La oscuridad de la noche era casi absoluta.

James conjuró dos pares de gafas de vuelo, efectuó un encantamiento en ellas y se las dio a los profesores.

"Tengan. Tienen un encantamiento que les permitirá ver en la oscuridad." Les explicó. "El efecto no dura más de una hora pero será suficiente. No fijen la vista en nada muy brillante."

"Maravilloso! Es un bonito encantamiento!" Exclamó Flitwick con las gafas puestas.

Sin mediar más palabras, los tres magos se montaron en sus escobas y volaron hacia la batalla a toda velocidad.

La contienda parecía algo nuevo para James. Su experiencia con Voldemort le indicaba que el señor tenebroso nunca atacaba un objetivo con más de veinte mortífagos (a veces con muchos menos); Voldemort prefería blancos débiles e infundir pánico para imponerse. Grindelwald parecía ser un animal completamente diferente.

La batalla estaba ocurriendo en las inmediaciones de una pequeña granja muggle. Un equipo de magos enviado por el Ministerio se refugiaba dentro de una pequeña casita y tras unas paredes de piedra. James estimó que eran unos veinte.

Alrededor de la granja había por lo menos unos setenta magos oscuros arrojando maldiciones por doquier. El campo abierto los dejaba expuestos pero su cantidad y sus escudos mágicos equilibraban la balanza de la lucha.

"Dime que tienes un plan." Dijo Albus.

James dudó. Algo parecía estar… mal. Si algo había aprendido de toda su experiencia en Hogwarts y de la búsqueda de los horcruxes era que debía seguir sus instintos. "El profesor Flitwick y yo los atacaremos duramente por uno de los flancos. Usted, profesor, espere aquí."

"Sospechas de una trampa?"

"No lo sé." Le contestó nervioso. "No puedo comprender su táctica. Por qué quedarse y luchar? Deben saber que más refuerzos vienen en camino. Un pequeño contingente de invasores aquí para mantener ocupado al Ministerio permitirá que el Ejército Oscuro entre en Inglaterra y puedan desplegarse fácilmente. "Vamos."

James y Flitwick partieron rumbo a la batalla. A unos veinte metros Filius se sacó sus gafas y apuntó con su varita hacia arriba de los invasores. "_Solis Luminotis_!"

Un crack se pudo escuchar en la noche mientras una esfera gigante de luz explotaba a unos quince metros por encima del campo de batalla, iluminándolo todo como si fuera casi el mediodía.

James se sacó sus gafas rápidamente, casi enceguecido. "Gran trabajo profesor! Podría avisarme la próxima vez?"

Una serie de gritos llenó el ambiente: cinco de los magos oscuros cayeron pesadamente al suelo con sus túnicas humeando.

"Merlín!" Chilló Filius. "Parece que había vampiros entre ellos."

Un par de invasores se percató de sus presencias. James apuntó su varita al suelo frente a ellos. "_Eruptus_!"

Un potente haz de energía brotó de la punta de su varita y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, provocando una explosión de tierra húmeda y rocas que se elevó cinco metros en el aire. Algunos de los magos tuvieron que cubrir sus cabezas por los escombros que caían, mientras que otros apelaban a sus defensas mágicas.

Una segunda explosión volvió a estremecer el campo, esta vez justo bajo tierra. El mago invasor más cercano a ellos voló por el aire y cayó inconsciente, quedando semienterrado por la tierra fangosa.

Tres explosiones más estallaron a través de las líneas del enemigo, dejando cráteres en la tierra y varios magos invasores aturdidos.

"Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Flitwick.

"Un hechizo para hacer hoyos para postes. Los he sobrecargado un poco."

Flitwick lucía como si quisiera bailar. "Excelente! Brillante uso de un hechizo común y corriente! Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!"

Iba a preguntarle por qué los puntos eran para Gryffindor cuando un hecho menor hizo que prestara atención. Aproximadamente la mitad de los sesenta y tantos magos oscuros que quedaban en pie se voltearon y comenzaron a arrojar innumerables maldiciones y hechizos hacia James y Flitwick.

Los siguientes tres o cinco minutos sorprendieron a James. Su viejo (o futuro?) profesor de encantamientos y con una maestría en duelos utilizó su pequeño cuerpo como una ventaja, ya que era mucho más difícil de atinar. Con una gran agilidad, esquivaba los hechizos rodando, agachándose o saltando, y pocas veces recurría a sus escudos defensivos. Pero su ofensiva no era el de un luchador mágico sino el de un duelista acostumbrado a exhibir sus dotes en ambientes controlados. Ninguno de sus hechizos llevaba el potencial de lastimar y causar daño físico, sino que se limitaban a debilitar los escudos de sus oponentes y sacarlos de combate.

James utilizó una táctica diferente.

El joven de la cicatriz tuvo que esquivar los primeros hechizos y maldiciones que le habían arrojado mientras sacaba su segunda varita, la que le había sacado a Voldemort. Con una varita en cada mano, empezó a acercarse lentamente a los invasores.

Los destellos verdes de las maldiciones asesinas comenzaron a volar por sobre su cabeza, y con la varita de Voldemort conjuró discos de plomo que absorbían las maldiciones y caían al suelo pesadamente, ante el disgusto de los magos oscuros.

Sin esperar a que sus pesados escudos de plomo tocaran el suelo, James contraatacó lanzando hechizos cortantes hacia las filas de los enemigos y luego bramó un encantamiento que había aprendido durante su guerra con Voldemort. "_Lux lucis_!"

Un haz casi invisible de densa luz salió de su varita y duró apenas un segundo, pero dejó una duradera impresión en sus ojos. El chorro de luz atravesó tres magos oscuros en su camino, dejándoles un hoyo cauterizado del mismo diámetro que la varita de James.

El repentino y furibundo ataque de James y Flitwick, combinado con la respuesta de los magos del Ministerio, hizo que los magos invasores se tuvieran que replegar y ponerse a la defensiva. Un tercio de los enemigos habían sido derrotados, muertos, heridos o mágicamente incapacitados.

Luego, la contienda volvió a cambiar de bando ganador.

A puro instinto, James apenas tuvo tiempo para conjurar otro disco de plomo, tan grande como él y de varias pulgadas de espesor, que salvó su vida y la del profesor Flitwick.

Un chorro de fuego infernal impactó contra el escudo. El plomo se calentó al extremo de enrojecer mientras absorbía el infernal calor de la maldición, pero un poderoso impacto contra el escudo lo hizo estallar violentamente. James y Filius fueron derribados al suelo; el segundo quedó fuera de combate, mientras que James cayó en un estado de confusión por la explosión.

El aire se había llenado de un penetrante olor a azufre. James hizo lo que pudo para recomponerse pero su cerebro silbaba y veía todo borroso. Finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, y levantó su vista al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

"Buenas noches. Usted debe ser el famoso Conde." Dijo una voz mundana y culta. "Es un terrible placer poder conocerlo en persona. Puedo comprender ahora por qué Christina ha estado tan obsesionada con usted."

James vio a un mago de mediana estatura aproximándose a él. Su primera impresión fue que ese sujeto podría pasar fácilmente por un profesor muggle de filosofía, si no fuera por la humeante varita que portaba en una de sus manos.

"Grindelwald, presumo? Dónde está su bruja psicópata favorita?"

El señor tenebroso sonrió. "Oh, estaba muy ocupada para reunirse con nosotros. Le he encomendado otra tarea. Debo confesar que he disfrutado observándolo a usted y a su diminuto compañero esta noche."

"Que bien. Obtendré un E, profesor?" Le respondió con sequedad.

James intentaba discernir qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación, mientras mantenía la conversación. La última explosión provocó que perdiera sus dos varitas; podía verlas e incluso podía convocarlas si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero no antes de que Grindelwald lo friera con una nueva andanada de fuego infernal. Para empeorarlo todo tenía una profunda herida en una de sus piernas, por debajo de la rodilla.

Grindelwald rió gentilmente ante el comentario, y convocó con su mano las dos varitas de James y la de Flitwick. "Lo llevaría como un presente para Christina, pero temo que hallaría la forma de causarme problemas. Lo siento, pero un enemigo muerto me simplifica mucho las cosas."

El señor tenebroso le apuntó con su varita; James creyó ver, incluso, cómo se enrojecía su punta por la recarga de la maldición ignífera. Pero un par de segundos después, James vio cómo la historia se repetía (o era una precuela? Esto del viaje al pasado le daba dolores de cabeza!).

Una onda de fuerza expulsó la humeante varita de Grindelwald fuera de vista. "Hola, viejo amigo."

La genial expresión en el rostro del señor tenebroso mientras se ufanaba con James se borró por completo. "Hola, Albus. Debería haber sabido que te entrometerías. Qué te ha hecho salir de debajo de tu piedra?" Le espetó, con una voz fría y amenazadora.

"Gellert, por qué has seguido en este camino? Los demonios acabarán por tragarse tu alma. Debes detenerte antes de que sea muy tarde."

"El mismo viejo Albus." Bufó Grindelwald con desprecio.

Dumbledore suspiró. "Éramos amigos, Gellert. La magia negra ha retorcido tu alma, no me cansaré de pedirte que detengas…"

"Tonto!" Vociferó el hechicero oscuro, interrumpiendo a su antiguo amigo. "Este camino me conducirá a fuentes de conocimiento que están por siempre fuera de tu alcance! Los misterios del universo serán míos! Ahora, muere!"

El mago tenebroso sacó inesperadamente otra varita desde dentro de la manga de su túnica negra y arrojó una maldición negra cortante hacia Dumbledore.

Pero el profesor desvió la maldición con una floritura de su varita con facilidad. A continuación conjuró una especie de potente arco de una brillante y caliente luz, y lo arrojó sobre Grindelwald. Éste aguantó la embestida con su escudo mágico, pero la rala hierba seca del suelo se hizo humo.

James recordaba el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Dumbledore en el Atrio del Ministerio, al final de su quinto año de colegio. Un enfrentamiento que lo había impresionado enormemente y marcado a fuego; ahora podía observar al mismo profesor batiéndose con otro señor oscuro, en el apogeo de su fuerza mágica.

Dumbledore siempre había sido el único mago que Voldemort realmente había temido, y ahora podía comprender por qué. Tom Riddle había crecido y estudiado a la sombra del mago más poderoso de su época, en su máximo de poder.

La batalla arreció entre los dos hechiceros. Ninguno de ellos esquivaba maldiciones: era un duelo a la antigua, de los que se daba y recibía. El Fuego Maldito de Grindelwald fue contrarrestado por algo que James sólo pudo describir como pura luz, un chorro de energía blanca y brillante que chocó con la maldición oscura a medio camino provocando un silbido aturdidor. Pese a que mostraban indicios de estar exhaustos, mantuvieron los chorros de fuego y luz con lo que les quedaba de fuerza y determinación. Ninguno de ellos se rendiría.

Sin su varita, James canalizó su magia para mantener un escudo mágico alrededor de él y de Flitwick. Consideró ayudar a Dumbledore y arrojar algún hechizo hacia Grindelwald pero estaban luchando a un nivel sumamente alto y no estaba seguro de qué consecuencias habría.

James notó que las fuerzas remanentes de Grindelwald se habían retirado hacia una zona alejada de la granja, fuera del alcance de posibles hechizos; distinguió, además, que todos llevaban sus escobas.

En un momento determinado, Grindelwald reforzó su Fuego Maldito con una potente onda de energía mágica que hizo retroceder a Dumbledore. El profesor tuvo que clavar una rodilla en el fangoso suelo para poder soportar el pulso de magia. Repentinamente, un extraño movimiento de su varita hizo que el chorro de Fuego Maldito cambiara su dirección hacia arriba, haciendo que el chorro de luz de Dumbledore siguiera ese cambio de trayectoria. Aprovechando ese desvío, Grindelwald interrumpió su maldición.

"Lo siento, Albus. Me encantaría quedarme y jugar contigo pero realmente debo marcharme." Vociferó el señor tenebroso al tiempo que un joven mago se le aproximaba en una alfombra mágica; se subió ágilmente a ella y se alejó a toda velocidad, flanqueado por los magos oscuros que quedaban.

Tres minutos después, sesenta Aurores, inefables y magos de choque llegaron desde el Ministerio. Luego de la batalla en los alrededores de la granja, las fuerzas de Grindelwald regresaron al continente; los refuerzos ministeriales británicos los persiguieron casi hasta las costas francesas pero tuvieron que regresar.

James se arrastró hacia donde yacía Albus. El profesor estaba tirado sobre el suelo fangoso, exhausto y casi sin energía. Se agachó sobre el profesor, lo dio vuelta y chequeó su pulso para asegurarse de que sólo estaba extremadamente cansado.

La mano de Flitwick se posó en uno de los hombros de James, y éste al darse vuelta para mirar al profesor de Encantamientos sintió un agudo dolor por culpa de su pierna rota.

"Me da la impresión de haberme perdido buena parte de la diversión" Murmuró con pesar el usualmente jovial profesor mitad duende, entregándole a James sus dos varitas.

"Grindelwald decidió visitarnos y estuvo a punto de liquidarnos a nosotros dos." Le respondió James. Tomó una de sus varitas y la apuntó hacia su pierna rota conjurando un hechizo sanador.

"Eso debe de doler." Observó Flitwick.

"No tienes idea." Gruñó James. El hechizo curó los huesos rotos pero al mismo tiempo hizo que le doliera enormemente.

"Creía que ese hechizo era oscuro."

"Sólo si es mal utilizado." Murmuró James, levantándose y probando su pierna curada.

Flitwick asintió. James estuvo seguro de que el profesor atesoraba esa extraña información en su brillante cerebro.

Luego, el profesor hizo levitar a Dumbledore por sobre el fango. "Llevémoslo a la granja. Este frío y humedad no pueden ser buenos para él."

Al ir hacia la granja, James pudo observar el campo de batalla y se horrorizó. Sólo quedaban en pie unos diez magos y brujas del Ministerio; cinco de ellos estaban inconscientes por sus heridas y el resto, más de quince, yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

James pudo reconocer a algunos de ellos, entre nuevos reclutas que no llevaban más de cinco años fuera de Hogwarts y algunos refugiados de otros países europeos que habían escapado a Inglaterra. Reconoció entre los caídos al Auror Franklin, el mismo que había llevado el caso de Tom en el orfanato.

Al llegar a la granja conjuró una cama para Dumbledore, y Flitwick lo depositó suavemente sobre ella.

"Iré a ver si algún miembro del Ejército Oscuro ha sobrevivido." Le dijo a Flitwick; éste asintió ausentemente mientras comenzaba a examinar a su colega.

James caminaba a través del campo de batalla cuando los refuerzos ministeriales regresaron. El Auror Moody entre ellos.

"Conde." Le dijo Alastor a modo de saludo. "Las fuerzas del señor tenebroso escaparon hacia Francia."

James arrugó su ceño. "Esto no tiene sentido, Moody."

Se aproximaron al primer mago oscuro que distinguieron. Salvo por su varita, no poseía ningún objeto personal. Caminaron con dificultad buscando el resto de los magos oscuros muertos: ninguno había sobrevivido, y parecía que varios de ellos habían sido liquidados por miembros de sus mismas fuerzas oscuras.

"Esto no fue una invasión." Gruñó Moody, diciendo lo que James ya pensaba. "Fue una prueba de nuestras fuerzas, o quizá una distracción."

James asintió. "Pudieron haberse aparecido por toda Inglaterra, y nos hubiese llevado años rastrearlos a todos. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedaron a luchar sabiendo que los refuerzos ministeriales estaban al caer. Eran los suficientes como para llamar nuestra atención, pero no tantos como para ser una amenaza para el Ministerio Británico."

Dando una última ojeada alrededor, James agregó: "Vamos. Quiero ver si Dumbledore está despierto. Tengo muchas preguntas."

El profesor había recuperado la conciencia justo antes de que él y Moody llegaran. Estaba sentado en la cama, bebiendo una taza de té mientras los sanadores de San Mungo hacían su trabajo con todos los heridos.

"Ah, Conde! Cómo está usted?"

"Creo que yo soy el que debería preguntar eso, profesor."

Dumbledore sonrió débilmente. "Es cierto. Sospecho que Gellert y yo hemos dado un buen show esta noche."

"Supongo que sí." Contestó James desganado. "Qué fue lo que utilizó para contrarrestar el Fuego Maldito? El Departamento de Misterios ha buscado por al menos diez años la forma de hacerlo." Flitwick miró a Dumbledore, esperando ansiosamente esa respuesta.

Dumbledore conjuró un encantamiento de privacidad. "Yo también he estado buscando una forma de contrarrestar la magia de Gellert por mucho tiempo. No sería algo sorprendente que el Departamento de Misterios hallan llegado a la misma solución y la hayan descartado por ser demasiado riesgosa y difícil de llevar a cabo."

"Y?" Preguntó Flitwick impaciente.

"Lo único que puede contrarrestar la energía demoníaca es la pureza. Si Gellert buscaba la pureza del poder del mal, yo tenía que buscar la pureza del poder del bien. Poder creer en lo bueno de las personas y en su redención."

Los ojos de Alastor se abrieron ante el comentario de Dumbledore. "Es por eso que rechaza la demostración de las Artes Oscuras en las clases de DCAO?"

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo. "Las Artes Oscuras dañan el alma. No quiero que mis estudiantes se expongan a eso."

James resultó estupefacto. Era por eso que Dumbledore nunca se había preocupado por su bienestar mientras crecía en casa de sus tíos? Era por eso que dejaba que Snape se comportara como un imbécil? Y por qué escuchaba eso recién ahora? Casi no se sabía nada en tiempos de Harry Potter sobre cómo Dumbledore había derrotado a Grindelwald. Por qué?

Hogwarts

James, Dumbledore y Flitwick arribaron a la entrada al castillo dos horas después, luego de haber tenido que declarar lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Tuvieron que hacerlo en tres oficinas distintas, y James al final le solicitó al Ministro Nott que los dejaran volver al colegio antes de que los estudiantes despertaran.

"Aprecio profundamente sus esfuerzos esta noche, profesores. Han colaborado en gran forma para salvar muchas vidas." Les dijo James.

"Fuimos afortunados de que estuviera visitando al profesor Dumbledore justo cuando la alerta llegó. De lo contrario, Grindelwald pudo haberse salido con la suya." Le respondió Flitwick.

"Mi viejo amigo ha incrementado significativamente su poder desde sus días de estudiante. Temo que esté incursionando en los caminos más bajos y peligrosos de la más antigua de la magia negra." Agregó Dumbledore.

James asintió debajo de su capucha de inefable. "Definitivamente ha tomado al Ministerio por sorpresa. Caballeros, un placer. Ahora debo retornar a mis asuntos." Los profesores se despidieron de James y emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo, mientras el primero se desaparecía con un ligerísimo _pop_.

Un instante después, se apareció en los lindes del bosque prohibido y tomó su forma de murciélago. Sin perder tiempo, revoloteó a través del bosque rumbo al castillo, pero cuando lo atravesó tuvo que volver a su forma humana y luego a lobo; estaba exhausto por la batalla y por estar recuperándose de sus heridas, y trotó cansinamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

La sala estaba vacía a excepción de un alumno de primer año, dormido sobre uno de los sillones y con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. James olfateó al pequeño y luego fue hacia su apartado rincón; Canuto levantó su cabeza al verlo llegar y le dedicó un bufido somnoliento antes de volver a dormirse.

James se acurrucó sobre el piso de piedra, en una posición desde la cual podía observar toda la sala común. Justo antes de que se durmiera, sus ojos se fijaron en el alumno dormido y un puntazo de dolor le atravesó el corazón. Habían transcurrido nueve años desde uno de los peores días en la vida de Harry Potter. La pérdida de su padrino seguía doliéndole, a pesar de que conservaba los escasos buenos recuerdos con él. El pequeño dormido en el sillón parecía haber salido físicamente de una de aquellas fotografías que ocasionalmente le mostraban.

Cerrando sus ojos y vencido por el sueño y el cansancio, lo último que pensó James fue lo mucho que Orion Black se parecía a su futuro hijo Sirius.

En las afueras del pueblo de Tunstall, Inglaterra

Cinco figuras vestidas encapuchadas ingresaron a la pequeña estancia en las afueras de Tunstall. Cualquier pueblerino que los hubiera visto se hubiera sorprendido ante la visión, ya que a la estancia le faltaba todo el techo y la maleza crecía descontroladamente. Nadie había vivido allí por siglos. Sin embargo, no había muggles por la zona y no había magos ni brujas en un radio de treinta kilómetros, según los registros del Ministerio de Magia.

El grupo de magos, por el contrario, veía la estancia tal como era en realidad: una cabaña un poco oscura pero bien mantenida. La chimenea se encendió cuando el grupo entró a la sala.

Mientras se bajaban la capucha, una sexta figura se apareció desde otra habitación. "Han disfrutado de su vuelo?" Dijo la voz de un hombre, en tono irónico.

Una de las figuras se dio vuelta, varita en mano, y al percatarse de quién era la bajó. "Uno de estos días tu sentido del humor hará que te maten, Black."

"Tranquila, Christina. Acabo de llegar del Ministerio, no tienen idea de que estás en Inglaterra. Esos idiotas enviaron a casi todo su personal a detener al Señor Tenebroso; tu ingreso por Galeston no fue detectado."

Christina guardó su varita en su soporte y luego se quitó su túnica de abrigo. "Cómo ha resultado el ataque?"

Arcturus Black se sentó en una confortable silla de la sala, ala lado de la chimenea. "Interesante, por lo que pude escuchar. Yo no estuve allí por supuesto, sino monitoreando las protecciones mágicas nacionales según el plan."

"Bajas?" Preguntó uno de los magos oscuros.

Black frunció su ceño. "Casi el cincuenta por ciento de las fuerzas de distracción."

"Cincuenta por ciento? Habíamos anticipado solo un veinte por ciento."

"Ese maldito Conde arribó desde donde fuera que se estaba ocultando junto a algunos amigos suyos. Según los reportes, atacaron a las fuerzas de distracción por sorpresa y las bajas no fueron mayores gracias a la intervención del Señor Oscuro." Comentó Black.

Christina lució escandalizada. "Hemos perdido casi a la mitad de ellos incluso con la ayuda del Señor Oscuro?"

"La mayor parte de las bajas ocurrieron antes de su llegada. El Señor Oscuro pudo controlar la situación hasta que pudieron marcharse según lo planeado." Le dijo Black.

"Pero por qué el Señor Oscuro no ha matado a todos los Aurores? Es mucho más poderoso que todos ellos juntos!" Se quejó otro de los magos.

Black les relató sobre la batalla que libraron Grindelwald y su viejo amigo Dumbledore. "Digan lo que quieran de ese viejo tonto, pero Dumbledore es el único mago en toda Inglaterra que tiene el poder mágico suficiente como para soportar el Fuego Maldito del Señor Oscuro."

Christina asintió en silencio. Le hizo una seña a uno de los magos que la acompañaban y fueron hacia una de las paredes, en donde el mismo sacó un pequeño objeto del interior de su túnica. Con su varita lo expandió a su tamaño original: era un gran espejo de pared, con un marco trabajado y adornado con algunas piedras preciosas. El mago conjuró un encantamiento de presencia permanente en el mismo y lo colgó de la pared.

La bruja caminó hacia el espejo y con una pequeña daga se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. Con la sangre fluyendo a través de la herida, apoyó la palma en una de las joyas del marco y musitó algunas palabras en un tono prácticamente inaudible. La sangre fue absorbida por el espejo.

"Mi Señor?"

Luego de un momento, el espejo respondió. "Christina, me alegra que hayas podido completar tu tarea."

"Sí, mi Señor. Según Black, el Ministerio no se ha enterado de nuestra presencia. Comenzaremos la búsqueda del heredero de Slytherin por la mañana."

"Excelente. No me falles, Christina. Encuéntralo y tráemelo, lo necesito vivo." Dijo la voz desde el espejo.

"Sí, Milord. Como ordene."

Hopton

Una semana después de la intrusión de las fuerzas de Grindelwald. Oliver Holmes recibió la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, el primero en recibir ese premio durante la guerra contra el señor oscuro.

La suerte de Holmes llegó a su fin al ser alcanzado por una maldición cortante que cercenó la parte trasera de su escoba durante su ascenso. Con su escoba partida en dos, Holmes cayó casi veinte metros al suelo a una velocidad de más de 150 kilómetros por hora. Su cuerpo fue encontrado destrozado al pie de un enorme y viejo roble; aparentemente no murió en el acto sino que sobrevivió la caída por un corto tiempo: sus ojos aún estaban abiertos y su rostro tenía una mueca, como si fuera una leve sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

* * *

_**N. del Traductor: **En la historia original, Grindelwald se llama Albert. Esto es porque el autor DobbyElfLord la escribió antes del último libro de HP. Como todos sabemos, el verdadero nombre de Grindelwald es Gellert (según RM). Como traductor, escogí cambiar Albert por Gellert sólo por comodidad y para no despistar a los lectores. No es un detalle importante para la trama de la historia._

**_N. del Autor: El capítulo está dedicado al profesor Liviu Librescu de Virginia Tech. Un profesor que se planta indefenso ante un asesino para darle tiempo a sus estudiantes de escapar es un ejemplo de coraje y dedicación._**


	25. Capítulo 25 La chispa revolucionaria

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 25 – La chispa revolucionaria

7 de Junio de 1941

La casa de la familia Evans

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado hacía una semana y Tom ya estaba aburrido.

El vivir en una casa protegida por el encantamiento _fidelius_ limitaba la diversión y las opciones de un joven de 14 años. Sus amigos del colegio no podían visitarlo debido a las restricciones de seguridad impuestas por el Ministerio luego de la invasión de las fuerzas oscuras, y su padre no quería que mucha gente supiera la dirección de su casa. Tom sentía que estaba prisionero en su propio hogar, y si bien su padre lo comprendía, no iba a ceder.

Tom terminó toda la tarea de verano en los primeros cuatro días de su encierro, y el ayudar con los dos pares de gemelos lo distrajo los siguientes dos días, pero para un muchacho de catorce años eso no era un buen método de pasar sus vacaciones. Si su padre estuviera en casa podría al menos practicar duelo o sus habilidades como animago, pero estaba colaborando con el Ministerio en la lucha contra Grindelwald.

La séptima mañana de sus vacaciones la pasó preparando un par de pociones de quinto año en el laboratorio de su madre. Sarah mantenía su laboratorio mejor equipado y más limpio que el de Hogwarts, y Tom creía además que su madre era mejor que Slughorn en pociones.

Sarah había visitado algunos hospitales muggles durante su certificación de Sanadora para estudiar ciertos ingredientes y alimentos no mágicos que ofrecían resistencia a los tratamientos mágicos. Ella simplemente se sorprendió por la limpieza y sanidad de los laboratorios muggles, y terminó haciendo lo mismo con el suyo en su casa, dotándolo además de químicos y equipo muggle que pudo comprar gracias a la ayuda de su esposo.

Tom saco del fuego la poción de dormir sin sueño que hervía en su caldero y la colocó en un estante, para que se asentara. Abrió otro de los libros del laboratorio y comenzó a leer el capítulo de la poción multijugos; estaba compenetrado en las instrucciones cuando su madre lo llamó para almorzar.

Luego de chequear la poción que había preparado, se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras, leyendo el libro. El ataque ocurrió justo cuando terminaba de subir a la planta baja de su casa.

"Tommy!"

Dos voces gritaron su nombre mientras los gemelos se aferraban a sus piernas. Tom intentó ignorarlos y siguió caminando, con dos pequeños de cuatro años a cuestas; los gemelos reían con cada trabajoso paso que daba su hermano mayor.

Katie cayó al piso primero, seguida de su hermano Michael, y ambos reían desde el piso.

"Por qué están tan excitados ustedes dos?" Les preguntó Tom mirando hacia abajo.

"La abuela vino a visitarnos!" Dijo Michael.

Tom apoyó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina, sintiendo alguna clase de presentimiento. "La abuela?"

"La mamá de mami!" Rió Katie.

Tom entró en la cocina y vio a una bruja de edad avanzada sentada en la mesa. Era igual a su madre, pero con muchas arrugas. Nunca la había visto antes: la madre de Sarah se había mantenido alejada de la familia a modo de protesta debido a la impureza de sangre de su padre.

Tia y Ron estaban sentados en sus altas sillitas, comiendo. Habían celebrado su primer año de vida unos pocos días atrás. Ron comía como si nunca hubiera comido antes, mientras que Tia no probaba bocado y, en vez, miraba a todos en la cocina.

"Tom." Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. "Ella es mi madre, Margret Underhill. Madre, mi hijo Tom."

Tom ensayó un saludo cordial. "Hola, señora."

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de su abuela se agravó. "Así que tu eres el del hospital. Apuesto a que te causa muchos problemas." La última frase fue dicha en voz muy baja, para que solo escuchara Sarah.

Sarah hizo un chasquido con su lengua. "No sigas con eso, madre. Tom es un excelente hijo, se porta muy bien y fue el mejor alumno de su año en Hogwarts."

"En qué Casa estás, muchacho?"

"Slytherin, señora." Le contestó Tom, con sequedad.

"Slytherin! Sabía que ese colegio está barranca abajo. Si Slytherin está aceptando alumnos de sangre mestiza las cosas están peor de lo que suponía!" Se quejó Margret.

"Madre! Te he invitado para que conozcas a tus nietos, no para escuchar tus opiniones políticas!" Se quejó Sarah a su vez.

Tom hizo caso a la mirada de su madre y no contestó para no crear un incidente. Se sentó a la mesa bien lejos de su abuela, quien procedió a ignorarlo. Sin embargo Tom notó que hacía alharacas con los gemelos, los pequeños y los grandes, lo que le indicó que no era la primera vez que venía de visita: Ron y Tia se sentían cómodos con su presencia. Suspirando, se dedicó a comer su almuerzo, siempre deliciosamente preparado por Cillie, preguntándose por qué su padre permitía a esa bruja que supiera la ubicación de la casa pero no podía convencerlo de que Nott lo fuera a visitar.

Margret Underhill demostró que era incapaz de cambiar en sus opiniones. Solo quince minutos después su abuela comenzó nuevamente a hablar sobre la pureza de sangre.

"Voldemort tendría otro seguidor aquí mismo." Se burló Tom, manteniendo el pensamiento para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Margret escuchó el bufido de su nieto. "Tienes algo que decir, muchacho?"

"Sabía usted que por cada generación de familias de sangre pura, la probabilidad de que nazca un niño o niña squib se incrementa un once por ciento si no hay mezcla con sangre muggle?"

El rostro de Margret se tornó rojo. "Tonterías! Cuanto más pura la sangre, más fuerte es la familia! De dónde has sacado semejante basura?"

Tom se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su tono de voz neutro. "Hicimos un proyecto para Historia de la Magia. En las primeras cuatro generaciones la probabilidad de que nazca un squib es del cuatro por ciento. La tendencia parece estabilizarse en un diez por ciento luego de la treceava generación, siempre y cuando no haya sangre muggle. El poder mágico, a su vez, comienza a caer aproximadamente en la sexta generación."

"Nunca he escuchado tantas idioteces en mi vida! Algún estúpido ha inventado todas esas cosas y tú te lo has creído, muchacho ingenuo!"

"El Ministro Nott fue muy cordial al darnos la información. Parecía estar convencido de que la información era correcta." Dijo Tom.

La vieja bruja bufó. "Por qué el Ministro le daría esa clase de información a alguien como tú? Seguramente te dio información falsa para engañarte y hacerte quedar como un tonto."

Tom la miró divertido. "Bueno, sospecho que nos ha dado la información correcta. No creo que el Ministro le dé a su hijo y sus amigos información falsa." Tom notó en los ojos de su madre que estaba aguantando la risa y le guiñó el ojo sutilmente.

Margret lo miró perpleja. "Tú? Tú eres amigo del hijo del Ministro?"

"Mi mejor amigo." Le respondió. "El señor Potter pensó que nuestro análisis era muy bueno."

El apellido Potter le dio a su abuela otra cosa más para quejarse. "Los Potter! Fueron una gran familia! Ahora miren cómo han caído! Una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico reducida a amantes de los muggles!"

Michael obviamente no pudo seguir la mayor parte de la discusión, pero sí pudo entender la última parte. "Abuela, no digas cosas malas de abuela y abuelo!"

La madre de Sarah se volteó para contestarle a Michael en un tono de voz pegajosamente dulce. "Lo siento preciosura, dijiste abuela y abuelo?"

"Sí." Dijo solemnemente.

"Pues no lo son, querido. Yo soy tu única abuela."

Sarah no estuvo de acuerdo. "Madre, sé que sabes que los Potter han adoptado a la familia Evans, por lo que Thomas y Elizabeth son sus abuelos y sus padrinos. No vuelvas a decir algo como eso."

Margret miró gravemente a su hija. "Los Potter solo buscaban una forma de no perder el apellido. El otro Potter se casó con esa chica Black y se marcharon a Norteamérica."

Tom podía sentir la ira fluir desde dentro de su madre, y se prometió que nunca la haría enfadar así.

Katie y Michael se miraron confundidos. Los gemelos adoraban a los Potter. Por qué la abuela decía esas cosas tan feas sobre ellos? Tia continuaba mirándolos a todos con gran atención, como si estuviera estudiando la gente. Ron seguía comiendo pero sus bocados eran más espaciados, ya que sentía la tensión reinante.

"Las razones de los Potter quedan entre mi marido y yo, y las opiniones de tu círculo de chismosas amigas no nos interesa. Conozco tus opiniones muy bien desde que era pequeña y ahora estás apenando a mis propios hijos. Solo deja de decir esas cosas y disfruta compartiendo tiempo con tus nietos." Le dijo, cortante.

Tom sintió ganas de abrazar a su madre, pero en vez de eso miró a su abuela para ver su reacción.

La madre de Sarah se levantó de su silla. "No me hablarás en ese tono. Ese esposo de sangre impura te ha llenado la cabeza con estupideces." Su voz se tornó resignada. "Supongo que es mi culpa. Debí mantenerme firme cuando me dijiste que te casarías con ese pobre mago. Ahora solo me queda decirte que terminarás con esta desobediencia y agresión hacia mí o te sacaré de la familia."

Tom quiso defender a su madre, pero una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

Sarah miró a Tom, instándolo a no interferir. Luego le respondió a su madre con tristeza. "Madre, haz lo que creas necesario, como siempre lo has hecho. James es mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos, y Tom es tan hijo nuestro como Michael o Ron. Y respecto a eso de _pobre mago_, James no lo es desde ningún punto de vista. Lamento mucho que tu testarudez evite que veas lo maravilloso que es James. Has logrado entristecer a mis hijos, así que creo que es mejor que te marches."

Margret lucía como si hubiera aparecido un dragón en su jardín. "Muy bien. Veo que no soy querida aquí. Sarah Evans, como cabeza de la familia Underhill debo informarte que ya no perteneces a la familia. Tu puesto en el árbol genealógico será separado para siempre y no recibirás beneficios mágicos o financieros de la familia."

Sarah se levantó con una mirada fría y calma. "Bien Madame Underhill, todo comprendido. Ahora salga de esta casa y no vuelva nunca más. En el nombre de mi esposo le revoco el derecho del conocimiento sobre esta casa y su ubicación."

Tom solo pudo mirar incrédulo mientras la señora Underhill se marchaba de la cocina, con su madre siguiéndola. Se levantó y las siguió a cierta distancia, y cuando la puerta de salida se abrió Margret no titubeó en su rumbo hacia la calle.

"Oh, Madame Underhill!" Le dijo Sarah; la señora se detuvo, sin voltearse.

"Ya que usted era la cabeza de la familia hasta que mi primer hijo varón cumpliera sus diecisiete años, mi expulsión significa que usted ya no puede tener herederos directos. Creo que mi ex primo, Charlie McTravish, ahora se ha transformado en la nueva cabeza de la familia Underhill. Que tenga un buen día!" Con esa lacerante frase, Sarah cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Le tomó unos momentos recomponerse, y al darse vuelta vio a Tom parado tras ella, con Katie y Michael agarrados de sus piernas.

"Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso. Quería convencerme de que mi madre cambiaría y dejaría sus estúpidos prejuicios de lado."

Los chicos asintieron, apenados.

"Tom, vigila a tus hermanos, quieres? Estaré un rato en mi habitación."

Tom volvió a asentir. "Seguro, mamá."

Los tres chicos vieron a su madre ir a su cuarto. "Vamos. Sé donde papá esconde su helado favorito. Luego iremos a jugar al jardín."

Tom rogó que su padre volviera pronto.

1 de Julio de 1941

La casa de la familia Evans

Un leve golpe en la puerta despertó a Tom.

"Tom, estás despierto?"

Tom miró el despertador. Eran las ocho de la mañana, pero no quería levantarse.

"No!" Le dijo, quejoso.

James abrió lo suficiente la puerta como para meter su cabeza, y vio que su hijo estaba oculto bajo las sábanas. Ingresó al cuarto; Canuto golpeteó su cola contra el piso a modo de saludo, mientras Nagini permanecía sobre la cama de Tom.

"Tom, necesito que te levantes. Hay algo de lo que debemos ocuparnos."

El muchacho quiso volver a quejarse pero algo en el tono de voz de su padre hizo que no lo hiciera. "Bien, estaré listo en cinco minutos."

Diez minutos después, padre e hijo volaban en sus escobas con un encantamiento desilusionador. James no le había dicho nada a Tom sobre adónde iban, pero intuyó que era hacia Hogwarts.

Las sospechas de Tom se confirmaron cuando atravesaron las protecciones del castillo y enfilaron directamente hacia la entrada principal. Se bajaron de las escobas al llegar y atravesaron el vestíbulo principal a paso redoblado.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo allí. La ausencia de alumnos ya era una mala señal pero el colegio parecía completamente vacío.

"Dónde están todos? No deberían el director o el profesor Dumbledore haber detectado nuestro paso a través de las protecciones y habernos recibido?"

James le respondió sin voltearse mientras caminaba. "La mayor parte del staff está de vacaciones. Los profesores Dippet y Dumbledore están en una sala de conferencias segura del Ministerio, por lo que no han podido recibir el alerta de las protecciones."

Tom se alarmó. "Somos los únicos aquí?"

Ya en el segundo piso, James se detuvo en una puerta. "Tuve que manipular el calendario para que hayamos podido pasar." James abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de baño de las alumnas.

"Papá, haremos lo que creo que vamos a hacer?"

James lo miró con una sonrisa. "Siempre fui un Gryffindor, nunca he seguido las reglas, aunque no porque no quisiera. El Ministerio quiere que abras la Cámara de los Secretos."

Su padre fue hacia los grifos, y señalándole uno en particular le dijo: "Dile que se abra."

Tom se acercó y dijo en pársel: "Ábrete!" y miró atónito cómo el lavabo se separaba para dejar un hoyo a la vista.

"Recuerdas lo que practicamos la semana pasada con nuestras escobas? Ahora verás para qué servirá." Sin decir más, James se montó en su escoba, se elevó y luego enfiló hacia el hoyo, metiéndose en él. Tom espero unos segundos y lo siguió.

El hoyo parecía alguna clase de tubería cubierta de moho por siglos, y mientras bajaba en su descenso controlado con su escoba notó trazos de una antiquísima escalera en los sitios en los que el moho verdoso escaseaba.

Un buen tramo más abajo James detuvo su escoba cerca de una abertura, justo antes de una pronunciada curva del hoyo.

"Qué es esto?" Preguntó Tom, maniobrando con cierta dificultad.

James sonrió. "Tu ancestro tenía un sentido del humor atroz. En mi segundo año nos tiramos por este tubo por el cual bajamos, y caímos a una cámara más abajo. No creo que te guste bajar allí, ya que el piso está forrado de huesos de rata y piel de basilisco. Has notado las escaleras? Siempre me he preguntado si este lugar era un área de alimentación."

Tom sonrió. "Solo un Gryffindor es capaz de tirarse por un agujero sin saber dónde terminará. Éstas loco."

"Si yo no fuera así, no habría terminado viviendo cincuenta años antes de mi nacimiento, soportando a un quejica como tú." Le contestó, sonriendo.

Tom se rió. "Sabes hacia donde debemos ir ahora?"

"Supongo. Ven, acércate e intenta ordenarle que se abra." Le pidió James, flotando con su escoba frente a la abertura, obstruida por una puerta de roble.

Tom siseó: "Ábrete!"

La vieja puerta se abrió obedientemente. Al instante un hedor a encierro y humedad los atravesó y ambos se bajaron de sus escobas justo después de pasar por la abertura.

"Sacamos las varitas?" Preguntó Tom, pero vio que su padre estaba blanco. "Qué sucede?"

James sacudió su cabeza. "Nada. Sí, saca tu varita." Comenzó a caminar iluminando el lugar con un _lumos, _seguido por su hijo.

Luego de la puerta había un corredor bastante ancho del cual no podía calcularse su longitud por la oscuridad, similar al estilo de las mazmorras de la superficie del castillo. Las paredes estaban libres de suciedad o humedad, y algunos tapices aún colgaban andrajosos.

Tom vio antorchas colocadas en soportes a lo largo de las paredes. "Luces." Dijo en pársel, y las antorchas cobraron vida revelando la total profundidad del corredor.

Cuando vio a su padre mirándolo, le dijo: "Por lo menos Salazar no complicó las cosas con comandos difíciles."

Al llegar al final del corredor se encontraron con otra pesada puerta de roble. La manija parecía un simple pestillo de latón.

"He visto puertas como ésta en alguna parte del castillo." Dijo Tom. "No quedó ni una cuando expandieron el colegio para todos los nuevos estudiantes."

James asintió. "Esta es seguramente una puerta original de las épocas de la fundación." Tomó la manija y empujó; la puerta pareció resistirse pero luego se abrió con un fuerte rechinar.

Al traspasar la puerta, Tom solo pudo mirar atónito.

Era una especie de sala, como tres veces el tamaño de la oficina del director. El techo se cerraba sobre ellos a unos cinco metros del piso, y una gran chimenea de piedra ocupaba casi toda la pared opuesta a la puerta. Había dos puertas a cada lado de la chimenea, y las otras dos paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos. En el centro de la sala había un largo escritorio, coronado por una alta y trabajada silla de madera.

"Tom, mira hacia arriba." Susurró James.

Tom obedeció y su boca se abrió de par en par. El techo parecía estar encantado de igual forma que el Gran Comedor, reflejando el cielo celeste escocés casi sin nubes.

"El mismo encantamiento que el del Gran comedor!" Murmuró Tom.

Súbitamente el cielo cambió; ahora en lugar de mostrar el cielo del exterior mostraba el Gran Comedor visto desde arriba.

James lanzó una carcajada. "Ese bastardo! Podía observar todo lo que sucedía en el Gran Comedor desde su confortable agujero! Me pregunto qué más muestra este techo."

Tom pensó, y dijo: "Sala común de Slytherin!"

Ahora el techo mostraba el pedido del muchacho. "Es la sala común de Slytherin, vista desde la chimenea!"

"Pero ese retrato de Salazar sobre la chimenea es una pintura estática! Prueba la sala común de Gryffindor." Dijo su padre.

Tom lo intentó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Durante los siguientes diez minutos los dos magos se divirtieron observando distintos lugares del castillo. Al final descubrieron que las áreas comunes del colegio y de Slytherin eran visibles, pero las salas comunes de las otras casas y las habitaciones no, a excepción de las habitaciones de Tom y sus compañeros. El baño del segundo piso también era visible pero solo el área de los lavabos.

Mientras miraba el techo Tom tuvo que sentarse en la silla del escritorio; sentía que una fuerza mágica estaba probando su mente. "Papá…" Comenzó a decir el joven.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una imagen fantasmal apareció frente a Tom. No se parecía a la del retrato de la mansión de los Potter, sino que parecía el Salazar Slytherin posterior a sus accidentes ocurridos por investigar las artes oscuras. Lucía el mismo aspecto simiesco que la estatua que James recordaba.

"_Saludos mi heredero. He dejado este mensaje cerca del final de mi partida de este colegio. Mi techo me ha revelado que mi antiguo amigo Godric se enfrentará conmigo, acompañado de las otras dos. Soy más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos, pero no de los tres al mismo tiempo."_

Luego de un par de segundos, la voz siguió siseando en un pesado pársel.

"_Dejaré el colegio y continuaré mi trabajo. La profecía escuchada años atrás estableció que, si me marcho del colegio bajo protesta nunca volveré a cruzar sus límites nuevamente. Entonces dejo en ti, mi heredero, la tarea de finalizar mi trabajo en este colegio. La influencia de los nacidos de familias muggles debe ser removida del mundo mágico! Corromperán nuestras mentes!"_

"_Te dejo, mi heredero, dos regalos. El primero, este lugar. Contiene la mayor colección de conocimiento mágico jamás reunida. A través de una de esas puertas hallaras un laboratorio de pociones y un área de trabajo. Por la otra puerta hallaras el segundo regalo."_

"_He adquirido recientemente un basilisco recién nacido. El verdadero rey del reino de las serpientes. Antes de irme esta noche, dejaré a mi mascota bajo un hechizo de éxtasis, y dormirá hasta que tú vengas por él. Se alimentará a través de la magia y su edad se ralentizará. Una vez liberado de su hechizo no podrá ser puesto nuevamente en éxtasis, y se alimentará gracias a un encantamiento que atrae animales hacia una cámara ubicada debajo de este estudio. Allí, bajo mi estatua el basilisco se alimentará esperando que lo convoques."_

"_Hallarás mis notas del basilisco en rollos de pergamino aquí en este estudio. Mis diarios y anotaciones también están aquí. Solo tú podrás leerlos pero mantenlos a salvo. Contienen grandes conocimientos de magia que solo yo poseo."_

"_Utiliza bien mis regalos, mi heredero."_

Con la última frase, la imagen se desvaneció.

Tom siguió mirando el punto en donde estaba la imagen. Llegará el día en que la maldición de la línea de sangre de Slytherin lo vuelva así de loco? Qué habrá sentido el otro Tom Riddle al ver y escuchar esa imagen? Será que el tiempo adicional que el otro Tom Riddle tuvo que vivir en el orfanato lo hizo más susceptible a la maldición o esa maldad vive dentro suyo también?

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. "Nada está escrito en piedra, Tom. Todo puede cambiar y tú cambias el futuro con tus decisiones. Considera esto y lo que te he contado sobre Voldemort como una advertencia."

Tom asintió. Sabía que su padre estaba en lo correcto, aunque emocionalmente no estaba tan seguro. Si no podía vencer la maldición, su locura sería responsable de cientos de muertes. Había escuchado a su padre platicar con su madre sobre la gran cantidad de alumnos que asistían a Hogwarts en esta época, muchos más que en la época de Harry Potter. La idea de esas muertes cayó sobre Tom con fuerza en ese momento.

"Tom, mírame." El muchacho hizo el esfuerzo y levantó su vista. "Tienes un don, si sabes usarlo bien. Sabes cómo hubiera sido tu futuro, utilizándolo mal, pero ya no eres ese Tom Riddle. Ahora eres Tom Evans!"

Tom pestañeó ante la voz llena de convicción de su padre.

"Gracias. Parece que ese mensaje me ha pegado." Le dijo, finalmente.

James sonrió. "Ven, sigamos."

Aliviado, Tom se unió a su padre revisando todo el estudio. Muchos de los viejos textos estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

"Creo que este lugar posee algún encantamiento para preservar las cosas. Los libros están increíblemente bien como para tener mil años, al igual que los muebles. Y mira: no hay polvo!"

Cinco minutos después, Tom llamó a su padre. "Encontré los escritos de Salazar. Están en pársel. Éste lo escribió a sus once años, cuando aprendía magia."

James siguió mirando las estanterías con curiosidad. "Debe ser interesante para leer, podríamos encontrar algún escrito de los fundadores de primera mano."

James tomó un libro al azar y lo abrió para ojearlo. Resopló al leer una parte y recibió una mirada inquisidora de su hijo. "Aquí hay un pasaje en donde Salazar se queja de su amigo Godric Gryffin_dork_."

"Papá, podemos llevar algo de todo esto para leer durante el verano?"

"Solo un par. Siempre podemos volver a buscar más material, si lo necesitamos. Veamos el resto del lugar antes de que nos compenetremos demasiado con los libros."

Tom colocó los primeros cinco volúmenes de las anotaciones y diarios de Slytherin sobre el escritorio y siguió a James. Al entrar en una de las puertas, descubrieron el laboratorio de pociones de Salazar.

Había una enorme cantidad de equipo antiguo, y mientras algunos de los calderos podrían seguir usándose, el resto estaría mejor en un museo. Había piezas e instrumentos que ni James ni Tom se imaginaron para qué podrían servir.

Al ir hacia el área de trabajo del lugar se llevaron una sorpresa.

"Salazar fabricaba varitas?" Preguntó Tom.

James no lo sabía, por lo que no pudo contestarle.

El sitio contenía todo lo necesario para el trabajo de la madera, por lo menos lo que se usaba mil años atrás. Había algunas varitas en diferentes estados de fabricación, sobre almohadones. Una sierra a pedal ocupaba buena parte del piso, y se sorprendieron al notar que casi todas las herramientas eran de origen muggle.

Tom caminaba lentamente por la habitación. Vio un estante con una docena de frascos etiquetados: pelo de unicornio, cabello de veela, fibra de dragón, colmillos de basilisco. En otro estante había incluso trozos de madera con corteza, esperando su turno para transformarse en varita. Un pequeño escritorio estaba recostado sobre un rincón, con varios libros sobre él. Tom les echó una ojeada y no se sorprendió al descubrir que trataban sobre fabricación avanzada de varitas.

"Me pregunto si Ollivander sabe sobre todo esto." Murmuró James inmerso en su propia exploración. "Su familia ha estado en el negocio desde hace tanto tiempo que quizá hayan cruzado caminos con Salazar."

Tom se mofó: "Asumes que Ollivander no vivía en la época de los fundadores?"

James soltó una corta carcajada.

Unos momentos después, los dos magos retornaron al estudio para encargarse de la segunda puerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente, metiendo dentro un espejo que había conjurado.

"Realmente crees que Salazar hubiera querido que el basilisco petrificara a su heredero?" Volvió a mofarse Tom.

James lo miró con gesto asesino. "No quiero correr ningún riesgo. No tienes idea del tamaño de esa cosa."

Al no ver al basilisco, James abrió totalmente la puerta. El lugar parecía ser alguna clase de cocina medieval, con una chimenea, una mesada de madera y un par de cabinas. Había otra puerta en el lado opuesto que, como estaba casi abierta, dejaba ver una habitación mucho más grande revestida en piedra.

Antes de que James llegara a esa habitación, Tom notó algo. "Encontré el basilisco, papá."

Los dos magos se acercaron a una gran caja, dentro de la cual dormía el reptil. No llegaba a los tres metros de largo, y era sorprendentemente ancha para una serpiente de su tamaño. Estaba envuelta en un leve resplandor azulado, por lo que Tom asumió que era el hechizo de éxtasis que Salazar había mencionado.

"Creo que exageraste un poco en tus historias." Susurró Tom, sonriendo.

"Pillo. Quizá creció mucho en cincuenta años." Dijo James agachándose para ver al animal más de cerca.

"Lo despertamos?" Sugirió Tom, expectante.

"No tienes suficiente con Nagini y Canuto?" Dijo James, cortando el entusiasmo. "Dejemos que duerma por ahora. Debemos leer las notas de Salazar antes de lidiar con este bicho."

"Pero nos podría contar tantas cosas!" Se quejó Tom.

"No despertaremos al basilisco." Dijo James, poniéndose firme. "No hasta que tengamos más información." Se levantó y agregó. "Ven, quiero mostrarte algo."

James fue hacia la puerta. Al cruzarla se metieron en una enorme cueva de al menos treinta metros de largo por quince de ancho, y unos diez metros de alto. Varios túneles sellados conectaban la cueva, y el sello de uno de ellos era extraño y de piedra.

"Cuando me enfrenté al basilisco tuve que jugar a las escondidas con el monstruo después de que Fawkes le picoteara los ojos. Me persiguió por algunos túneles como algunos de esos." Explicó James señalando uno al azar. "Nunca llegué a esta cueva pero estoy seguro que esos túneles terminan todos aquí."

"Entonces qué es esto?" Preguntó Tom acercándose a la boca del túnel con el sello de piedra.

"Es el pasaje hacia la cámara en donde maté al basilisco… o donde mataré al basilisco… o como sea." Dijo, confundiéndose con los tiempos verbales. A continuación, siseó en pársel algo que Tom no pudo entender y la abertura se reveló ante ellos.

James se puso de rodillas y asomó su cabeza. "Sí, desde aquí apareció el basilisco. Estamos en la boca de la estatua de Salazar." El padre de Tom sacó la cabeza del túnel y agregó. "La cámara de allí fuera servía para los rituales de artes oscuras."

Era el turno de Tom; éste metió su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Era una cámara enorme, con serpientes talladas en las columnas de piedra. El techo tenía un enorme grabado de una gran serpiente rodeando el castillo de Hogwarts, y el piso estaba cubierto de suciedad y arena por doquier; Tom vio, además, un foso en la base de la estatua.

"Encontré a la hermana de Ron sobre el piso, con la imagen de Voldemort a sus dieciséis años parado y esperando que se completara la transferencia mágica." Dijo James ausentemente, asomándose nuevamente a la abertura.

Tom apenas podía imaginarse la situación que su padre le relataba en un tono de voz chato y sin emociones. Creyó que estaba reviviendo en su mente lo que había sucedido, y notó una mirada fría en sus ojos. De nuevo, Tom recordó todo lo que ese hombre había sufrido por culpa de él… o mejor dicho, por culpa de Voldemort.

"Lo siento, papá. Por qué no regresamos a casa?" Le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Podemos leer las notas y los diarios, y podemos seguir explorando otro día."

James asintió y sacó su cabeza de la abertura. Volvieron al estudio y tomaron todo el material que habían elegido para llevarse, y James agregó unos pequeños pergaminos enrollados cuyo título rezaba _Cámara de los Secretos_; Tom halló un rollo similar relacionado con _Basiliscos. _James los encogió con su varita y guardó todo el material en uno de sus bolsillos.

12 de Agosto de 1941

La casa de la familia Evans

Los dos muchachos corrieron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. El mayor de ellos se dejó caer en una silla mientras que el otro saltó a la cama.

"Qué bueno que tus padres te dejaron salir finalmente." Dijo Tom desde la cama.

Nott puso sus ojos en blanco. "Mi padre está convencido de que el señor oscuro intentará secuestrarme nuevamente. Hay Aurores custodiando mi casa todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podía salir para jugar al Quidditch!"

"Mi padre puso esta casa bajo un encantamiento _Fidelius_. Puedo salir siempre y cuando permanezca dentro de la propiedad, así que tengo algo de espacio para volar un poco."

"Entonces qué es tan importante como para haber obligado a nuestros padres a que viniera?" Preguntó Nott.

Tom se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, sobre el cual había un cofre. "Mira."

Nott fue hacia allí. "Qué son?"

"Las anotaciones y diarios de Salazar Slytherin. Mi padre y yo los trajimos el mes pasado."

Nott abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. "Los conocimientos de Slytherin? Puedo leerlos?"

"Están en pársel, y solo pude traducir algunos pocos por ahora." Tomó un rollo y se lo extendió a Nott.

Edward volvió a su silla y lo leyó ávidamente.

"Nott, has visto cómo nos enseñan que Slytherin solo quería estudiantes ambiciosos de sangre pura?"

"Ajá." Murmuró Nott sin sacar sus ojos de la traducción.

"Según sus escritos, la parte de los de sangre pura fue añadida luego de que resultara herido y maldito. Salazar quería estudiantes de sutileza y astucia, magos y brujas que querían llegar a ser los mejores. Nuestra Casa ha creído siempre otra cosa, en la versión de un hechicero que se volvió loco por sus experimentos y estudios de las artes oscuras."

Nott lo miró sospechando. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle.

"Slyhterin domina el Ministerio, es nuestra naturaleza, pero lo que somos y creemos ser proviene de ideas y conceptos equivocados. Nos hacen creer que a Slytherin solo le interesan los de sangre pura! Quisiera que nuestra Casa supiera todo esto, y lo que originalmente pretendía Salazar!"

Nott solo susurró, asombrado. "Hablas sobre alguna clase de revolución dentro de nuestra propia Casa?"

"Sabes bien que lo único que un Slytherin adora más que una sutil confabulación es una revolución que saca de encima a los que están en el poder."

"Y tú sabes cuántos se molestarán con esto? Casi todas las posiciones de poder están ocupadas por miembros de familias de sangre pura de Slytherin. No les gustará saber que las tradiciones que han seguido por siglos eran las equivocadas!"

Tom levantó una de sus cejas. "Ni siquiera si se las cuenta el único heredero vivo de Slytherin?"

Nott lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos. "Finalmente lo harás público?"

Tom titubeó. "No al principio, o hasta después de la guerra. Pero quizá sí en el colegio. Si logramos convencer a algunos estudiantes podríamos formar una base sólida, y quizá eso nos ayude con el resto del alumnado."

"Has pensado seriamente sobre esto, por lo que veo. Cómo quieres empezar?"

"Creo que con las chicas de nuestro año, y luego con los más jóvenes de Slytherin. Si todo marcha bien, podríamos seguir con los mayores." Opinó Tom.

"Parece un plan." Sonrió Nott. "Dónde firmo? Cómo nos llamaremos?"

Tom se alegró mucho por la rápida aceptación de su gran amigo. "No lo sé, los _Verdaderos Slytherin_?"

31 de Agosto de 1941

Grimmauld place

"Has empacado tus cosas para Hogwarts?"

El joven muchacho se levantó de su silla y se paró respetuosamente frente a su padre. "Ya casi termino."

"Entonces ve y hazlo ahora. Quédate en tu habitación hasta que uno de los elfos te llame para comer."

El pequeño asintió. "Sí padre."

Cinco minutos después tres figuras envueltas en largas túnicas se aparecieron en la sala. El dueño de la casa no pareció sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

"Buenas tardes Christina."

Uno de ellos se quitó la capucha y dio un paso. "Black. Tienes noticias?"

El hombre señaló unos archivos sobre su escritorio. "Según registros del Ministerio, Tom Sorvolo Riddle nació el 31 de julio de 1930. Contrariamente a lo que clamó Morfin, su madre vivió hasta que su hijo tuvo cuatro años y murió al ser atropellada por un camión muggle. Luego fue enviado a la fundación Fénix, aunque aún no obtuve los registros."

La bruja oscura escuchaba mientras revisaba los archivos. "Significa que comenzará el colegio este año. Por qué Morfin estaba tan equivocado con la edad? No nos ha dicho que fue a verlo una vez, acompañado de su padre adoptivo?"

Arcturus Black se encogió de hombros. "Si fue adoptado, el Ministerio no sabe nada sobre eso. Respecto a su edad, quizá su estadía en Azkabán trastocó su mente aún más."

Christina gruñó ante el comentario.

"Ya tienen sus identidades falsas?" Preguntó Arcturus.

"Ya no estamos en tu pequeña granjita, por lo que puedes seguir utilizándola para tus... aventuras. Nos hemos diseminado en tres diferentes pueblos muggles y pasaremos desapercibidos."

Black miró fijamente a la bruja. "Mi padre ha estado en San Mungo desde hace un mes. Quiere establecerse en la propiedad para recuperarse."

"Por supuesto. Nada que ver con esas fotografías que Hans encontró bajo una de las camas. En serio, mi querido Black, esconderlas bajo una cama? No estás un poco viejo para eso?"

El rostro de Black se puso rojo como un tomate. "Sal de mi casa. Mandaré por ti cuando tenga más información. Haré que mi hijo vigile a los de primero de Slytherin y busque a Tom Riddle. Tendrás que hacer lo mismo en el colegio de la Fundación ya que ninguna de las mejores familias tienen hijos en ese lugar."

Christina ignoró los ímpetus de Black; ya habría tiempo para ello. En vez, sonrió cordialmente. "Por supuesto, nos iremos de tu casa. Por favor avísame cuando hayas dado con información… útil."

Sin más, la bruja y sus compañeros se marcharon.

Arcturus se quedó parado, mascullando ira. "Orion, baja inmediatamente!" Gritó. Unos instantes después el muchacho bajó las escaleras corriendo y se detuvo frente a su padre.

"Sí padre?"

"Luego del sorteo de Casas de mañana, me escribirás detallándome cada uno de los muchachos de primer año, especialmente los de Slytherin. Entendido?"

"Sí padre."

"Ahora vuelve a terminar de empacar."

"Sí padre."


	26. Capítulo 26 Verdaderos Slytherins

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Verdaderos Slytherins**

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado impresionantemente para el comienzo del año escolar 1941 – 1942. Los estandartes y banderas de las nuevas Casas de los alumnos europeos se unieron a las de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts, y enormes candelabros de plata iluminaban el ambiente con un cálido resplandor; el anochecer que se reflejaba en el techo encantado completaba la hermosa decoración.

Tom y Nott entraron por la puerta y se detuvieron para contemplar el Gran Comedor. Hogwarts se había convertido en algo más especial para Tom, desde que aprendió tanto gracias a las anotaciones y escritos de Slytherin. Le divertía saber ahora que el famoso libro _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ era tan poco preciso en sus relatos sobre los fundadores.

Los escritos de Slytherin cubrían su vida desde sus inicios en el aprendizaje de la magia hasta su expulsión de Hogwarts. Si había continuado con sus anotaciones luego de irse del colegio, Salazar no los había escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos. Leer sobre él y sobre esa lejana época hizo que Tom tomara una profunda apreciación sobre lo que los fundadores habían logrado.

Los cuatro fundadores fueron aprendices de cuatro diferentes magos a principio del siglo IX. Los muggles eran gobernados por el Rey Athelsan y el caos dominaba la Inglaterra de entonces, que sufría regularmente ataques de los Vikingos, los Pictos y los Daneses. La comunidad mágica inglesa moraba en enclaves protegidos, ajena a los problemas muggles.

Eran tiempos anteriores a la existencia de un gobierno mágico: el Ministerio no se crearía hasta el siglo XVII, y solo había un Concilio formado por los ancianos que resolvía problemas y establecía niveles de maestría en brujas y magos. El mundo mágico no era gobernado por leyes sino por tradiciones y rituales afianzados gracias a miles de años de práctica. Las posiciones en la nobleza se ganaban por edad, experiencia y poder mágico.

Ser acusado de brujería en la Edad Medieval usualmente terminaba mal. Los muggles eran muy supersticiosos, y extraños fenómenos climáticos, cosechas pobres u otros sucesos se atribuían a brujas y hechiceros. Muchos de los acusados no tenían nada que ver con la magia, aunque ocasionalmente algún mago o bruja nacido de familia muggle era atrapado. Por estas razones, la mayor parte de las personas mágicas vivían conjuntamente pero separados de los muggles.

En uno de esos enclaves mágicos de Londres, los futuros fundadores de Hogwarts aprendieron magia de sus maestros. Los maestros de Salazar y Godric eran hermanos y hacían que sus aprendices compartieran una pequeña habitación. El resultado fue espectacular, pero por lo malo: los dos muchachos se odiaban. Slytherin había nacido en Londres y vivido un tiempo en Roma; había conocido Egipto y Mesopotamia con su familia, investigando los sitios mágicos arqueológicos. Godric era un Galés, de sangre pura, pero criado con sus primos muggles.

Según sus anotaciones, Salazar y Godric permanecieron enemistados entre sí hasta sus catorce años. Cierta vez ambos fueron enviados por sus maestros a buscar ingredientes cerca del Muro de Adrian, en el norte inglés. Como los ingredientes eran muy delicados para ser transportados mágicamente los dos aprendices tuvieron que viajar al norte a caballo, y fue sorpresivo que hayan podido regresar sin que se hubieran matado mutuamente, aunque se gastaron sucias y pesadas bromas entre ellos durante todo el trayecto de ida y gran parte del de vuelta.

Cuando Tom le mostró esa parte a su padre, James bufó y murmuró algo como "_suena como mi padre y Snape"; _Tom no supo qué había querido decir.

Cuando el viaje llegaba a su fin y se acercaban a Londres, se cruzaron con un raid Vikingo que invadía y saqueaba un pequeño pueblo. Un rudimentario fuerte de madera, ubicado en lo alto de una colina y que servía de puesto de vigilancia para el pueblo, ardía en llamas. Los dos magos, envueltos en un encantamiento repelente de muggles, vieron cómo los vikingos lo destruían todo.

La escena afectó a los jóvenes de formas diferentes. Salazar se veía a sí mismo como una persona civilizada, y el barbarismo demostrado por los vikingos lo enfureció. Godric se imaginaba que ese era su pueblo.

Con solo una mirada entre ellos, los magos entraron en acción. Cuidándose de no exponerse, utilizaron la magia para complicarles la vida a los invasores nórdicos. Godric hizo que los mangos de las hachas se rompieran; muchos vikingos terminaron perdiendo partes de su cuerpo con sus propias armas. Salazar hizo desaparecer una pequeña represa, inundando el río en el cual estaban amarrados los botes de los invasores. Éstos tuvieron que correr tras sus transportes para recuperarlos.

Con el caos reinante entre sus invasores vikingos, los pueblerinos aprovecharon a tomar algunas de sus posesiones para huir.

En medio del caos reinante, Godric vio a un invasor arrastrar una muchacha fuera de una ruinosa cabaña. No cabía duda alguna de sus intenciones, y no interesaba que la muchacha fuera bonita o fea, o que sus dientes estaban mal cuidados. Ni siquiera era mágica. Godric tomó su espada y salió de su encantamiento.

No fue una pelea justa. El vikingo murió sin saber quién lo había atacado, pero sus tres compañeros sí vieron llegar a Godric. Eran altos y más grandes, expertos en lucha, y miraban al muchachito de catorce años con una mirada asesina. Éste no dudó en enfrentarlos, con el coraje (y la estupidez) que más adelante definiría su Casa.

Salazar observaba la situación y no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco ante tamaña estupidez de su compañero de viaje, y se preparó para ayudarlo.

Uno de los vikingos cometió el error de subestimar a Godric. Un golpe de su espada en el muslo le enseñó a respetarlo, pero en su ataque la espada de otro vikingo le hizo una cicatriz en su espalda que llevaría para siempre. Al momento, Salazar llegó con su espada y se unieron para resistir a los tres enemigos. La lucha continuó un largo rato hasta que un cuerno sonó desde el río. Los agresores se replegaron y salieron corriendo.

Los dos aprendices cayeron al suelo exhaustos, cubiertos de heridas y sangre. Cuando se recobraron, fueron hacia sus caballos ocultos y comenzaron a curarse las heridas. Salazar no desaprovechó la oportunidad para arrojarle toda clase de reprimendas sobre la estupidez de no usar magia y sobre su falta de juicio. Godric no le respondió y dejó que continuara, mientras se curaba; al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía.

El regreso a Londres finalizó sin bromas ni comentarios ácidos. Si bien no iría a ser una rápida amistad, los dos magos desarrollaron un gran respeto entre ellos después de la cruenta batalla.

Las anotaciones y escritos de Salazar reflejaban la alegría y satisfacción de sus maestros sobre semejante cambio en las actitudes de sus aprendices. Menos entusiasmadas parecían estar las dos brujas que eran, también, aprendices que vivían en el mismo enclave mágico de la vieja Londres. Rowena y Helga eran un poco menores que los dos magos pero no estaban tan alejadas de ellos en sus estudios. Con el súbito fin de hostilidades entre ambos, los dos magos comenzaron a fastidiar a las dos brujas en los tiempos libres.

Para el momento en que los cuatro terminaron sus etapas de aprendices, una gran amistad se había forjado entre ellos. Aunque eran distintos entre sí, todos los que los conocían no dudaban en afirmar que eran mágicamente muy prometedores. El Concilio Mágico no dudaba que lograrían un sitio entre ellos antes de que los jóvenes llegaran a los cincuenta años.

Los cuatro dejaron su refugio mágico y partieron en distintas direcciones. Siguieron sus estudios buscando sus maestrías en diferentes disciplinas. Salazar se enfocó en pociones, combate mágico y aritmancia. Godric también en combate mágico, pero además en transfiguración y el estudio de criaturas mágicas. Rowena estudió runas, encantamientos, aritmancia y adivinación. Helga logró maestrías en encantamientos, herbología y pociones. Permanecieron en contacto (vía lechuza), pero no volvieron a verse en quince años.

La casualidad (o no) quiso que los cuatro amigos recibieran del Concilio sus maestrías al mismo tiempo, en el año 961. Durante la fiesta en su honor, alguno de los cuatro (Salazar nunca lo supo) comentó que deberían tomar aprendices y educarlos, lo que llevó a pláticas interminables sobre cómo entrenar aprendices en áreas de la magia que no eran sus especialidades.

Un mes después una carroza llegaba a una zona de colinas en Escocia. Era un pequeño valle muy cerca de un bosque enorme al cual los muggles no se acercaban por contener una gran cantidad de monstruos fantásticos. Un miembro del concilio había vivido en una vieja villa romana de la zona, y recordaba el valle gracias a sus exploraciones.

Erigieron una tienda y comenzaron a analizar los terrenos. Los cuatro amigos construyeron un espacio con rocas y piedras del lugar en un período de meses. Cuatro paredes, un piso y un techo, sin ventanas o puertas. Cada piedra era colocada con cuidado, y luego grabada con runas y encantamientos. Una vez finalizado el espacio, realizaron un complejo ritual que unió firmemente todo el material utilizado entre sí y entre las fuentes de dichos materiales. Una puerta apareció en una de las paredes, y los cuatro fundadores entraron en un espacio, una habitación que respondía a cada uno de sus deseos.

Dentro de la extraña habitación los fundadores pasaron semanas diseñando el futuro colegio. Salazar había estudiado arquitectura muggle en sus viajes mientras que Helga tenía un especial talento para llevar a la práctica los diseños. Godric y Rowena se enfocaron en medidas defensivas arquitectónicas y protecciones mágicas. La habitación del diseño permitía que los cuatro fundadores imaginaran diferente diseños y caminaran por sus vestíbulos y pasillos. Transcurrieron semanas definiendo detalles y alternativas. Decidieron que fuera un lugar de aprendizaje, pero también misterioso y caprichoso.

Una vez que el diseño fue decidido, los fundadores activaron la verdadera función de la habitación: transfirieron toda su magia allí, cayendo en un coma de una semana de duración. La piedra, madera y metal de la habitación, unidos mágicamente y dotados de rituales y encantamientos, atrajeron a sus símiles todo a su alrededor y comenzaron a formar la estructura y el diseño contenido mágicamente. La habitación creció mágicamente y un castillo comenzó a formarse. Cuando los fundadores despertaron de sus comas, el colegio estaba listo.

Por los siguientes cuarenta años los fundadores enseñaron en el colegio. Al principio tuvieron que soportar el descontento de magos y brujas, furiosos porque muchos de los potenciales aprendices se habían ido para estudiar en Hogwarts. Pero si bien Salazar les ofreció trabajo como maestros en el colegio, ninguno aceptó.

La habitación original permaneció intacta para posibilitar futuras modificaciones al castillo. Los fundadores la emplazaron en un aislado corredor del séptimo piso del castillo. Para que permanezca oculta, Godric encantó la habitación para que apareciera solo ante el que realmente la necesitara, por medio de un ritual. Ni siquiera los primeros alumnos supieron sobre esa habitación original, y su secreto solo se transmitió entre algunos directores y subdirectores del colegio.

Ahora, el último descendiente de Slytherin entraba al Gran Comedor que los fundadores habían diseñado. Si bien había estado allí miles de veces durante sus tres años en Hogwarts, Tom se detuvo para apreciar lo que realmente significaba todo eso.

"Qué sucede Tom?" Preguntó Nott.

Tom le sonrió. "Solo recordaba algunas cosas de mis estudios de verano."

"Bien, sueña despierto más tarde. Debemos sentarnos antes del sorteo sino Sluggy nos castigará."

La selección transcurrió sin incidentes. Los nuevos alumnos eran más numerosos que los del año anterior y había mayoría de brujas. Parecía extraño pero había pasado antes, por lo que Tom no pensó más en ello.

Luego del sorteo sobrevino el acostumbrado discurso del director Dippet. "Tom, por qué está tu padre aquí?" Le susurró Mary; Tom solo le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

"… Y este año se nos une el profesor Evans, que impartirá Duelo Mágico. Será una asignatura opcional para los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante. El profesor Evans ha impartido clases de duelo en la Oficina de los Aurores y enseñará al mismo tiempo en el colegio de la Fundación Fénix."

La profesora Merrythought pareció incomodarse un poco. A Tom no le gustaba su profesora de DCAO pero comprendía que se sintiera un poco invadida. James Evans se levantó y extendió una mano a modo de saludo; los presentes en el Gran Comedor le otorgaron un aplauso corto. Todos los alumnos deseaban que los discursos de bienvenida terminaran de una vez para poder comenzar a comer.

"Debido a la escasez de espacios disponibles, la oficina del profesor Evans estará ubicada en el antiguo baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Las alumnas hallarán un nuevo baño más pequeño al final del mismo corredor." Agregó Dippet, una vez que los aplausos se detuvieron.

El director siguió con su discurso, pero Tom ya no le prestaba atención. En cambio, miraba a su padre, quien le guiñó muy sutilmente un ojo. Claro, eso solucionaba definitivamente el problema de meterse en un baño de chicas para ingresar en la Cámara!

2 de Setiembre de 1941

"No sabía que había un salón así en el séptimo piso." Comentó Mary mientras ingresaba. Parecía un sitio muy confortable, con sillas, sillones y un sofá cerca de la chimenea. Había té y galletas sobre una mesa pequeña.

"El profesor Evans la abrió para nosotros." Dijo Nott, ya sentado en un cómodo sillón.

Mary y Laura también se sentaron en un sofá de dos cuerpos, mientras que Xurana recorría el salón mirando las pinturas y los muebles.

"Estuve en este corredor antes." Insistió Xurana. "Pero no había ningún salón como éste."

Nott le arrojó una mirada de incredulidad. "Asistimos a un colegio que crea tres nuevas torres de la noche a la mañana y te preocupas por un supuesto nuevo salón inexistente?"

"Vamos Xurana, siéntate. Quiero escuchar lo que Tom nos quiere decir."

Xurana intentó no hacer caso al comentario de Mary, que tomó casi como una orden, pero se sentó en una silla libre.

"Bien. Nos has sacado de la sala común para comentarnos algo. Por qué no están Ela, Janek o Andrea aquí?" Cuestionó Laura.

"Es algo sobre nuestra Casa, no le concierne a ellos." Respondió Tom.

"Que mal." Dijo Mary, con un tono falso de voz. Mary era genial pero como todas sus amigas, siempre hacía comentarios sobre los otros cuando no estaban. Era una extraña competición que Tom no podía comprender. Nott decía que tampoco, pero él no le creía.

"Quería hablar con ustedes sobre cosas que he aprendido este verano. Son cosas importantes que aún no debemos decírselas a nadie fuera de nosotros." Dijo Tom, sacando un rollo de pergamino de su túnica.

"Esto es un contrato que estipula que mantendrán lo que les cuente en secreto a menos que yo les dé permiso. Nott ya ha firmado, pero si sienten que no deberían lo comprenderé."

Laura tomó el rollo de pergamino. "Es un contrato mágico?"

"Sí."

"Es tan importante lo que quieres decirnos?"

"Sí."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Xurana.

"No puedo responderte si no firmas."

Mary miraba a Tom con un gesto especulativo. Se levantó y firmó el contrato. "Quiero saber qué cosa te preocupa tanto."

Laura también firmó inmediatamente, pero Xurana seguía dubitativa. "Y si pensamos que algún otro debería saberlo?"

"No podrán. La magia del contrato evitará que puedan hacerlo." Respondió Tom.

"Firma de una vez!" Le dijo Nott a Xurana, impaciente. "O vete."

Xurana miró mal a Nott, pero firmó, se sentó y preguntó: "Bien. Qué es tan importante como para que tengamos que hacer todo esto?"

Tom bebió un sorbo de té. "Todo lo que nos han enseñado sobre Slytherin está equivocado." Hizo una pausa levantando sus manos, para evitar que sus amigas lo interrumpieran. "Sé que será muy difícil de aceptar pero, por favor, déjenme terminar."

Todos se callaron y lo miraron, más atentos que en ninguna clase del colegio. "Este verano he heredado una serie de anotaciones y diarios de Salazar Slytherin, desde que fue un aprendiz hasta que tuvo que dejar Hogwarts. Hablan sobre sus sueños y lo que buscaba en sus alumnos, y no fue hasta después de que terminara herido en un accidente mágico que Salazar comenzó a odiar a los muggles y a los magos y brujas nacidos de familias muggles. Su maldición y su enfermedad deformaron la imagen de su Casa."

"Slytherin quería estudiantes de mente abierta que arremetieran contra los problemas y encontraran soluciones únicas. Esa astucia era muy valorada por él. Y también buscaba alumnos con ambición, pero no a cualquier costo."

Las chicas permanecieron como aturdidas ante las palabras de Tom. Mary parecía confundida, mientras que Laura sonreía como si estuviera excitada; Xurana, por el contrario, parecía molesta.

"Cómo puedes decir todo eso? Cómo sabes que esos escritos son reales? Qué te hace suponer que aceptaremos que un milenio de tradiciones fueron en vano? Las tradiciones de Slytherin han formado la base de nuestra comunidad mágica!" Con cada pregunta, la voz de Xurana se tornaba más alta.

Tom se recostó en su sillón observándola. El exabrupto de su amiga no parecía propio de la más contenida y fría de todas sus amigas.

"Los escritos son reales. He pasado mucho tiempo leyéndolos, no son falsos."

"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Desafió Xurana.

Tom le sonrió. "Están escritos en pársel."

Xurana bufó de incredulidad. "Entonces debemos creerte? Cómo sabemos que éste no es el juego de un sangre mestiza para ganar más poder de los de sangre pura?"

"Xurana!" Le recriminó Laura. "No digas esas cosas de Tom!"

Tom ignoró a Laura. "Supongo que deberás creerme, sangre pura. A menos que conozcas otro mago que hable pársel?"

"Y de dónde has sacado esos escritos?" Volvió a desafiar Xurana. "Cómo puedes probar su autenticidad? Por qué los tienes tú?"

Tom comenzaba a notar que su visión se enrojecía. Inclinándose hacia delante en su sillón, le respondió casi en un siseo: "Soy el único descendiente vivo de Salazar Slytherin! He traído esos escritos de la Cámara de los Secretos! Nadie tiene más derechos de poseer esos escritos que yo!"

Mary y Laura casi se desmayaron ante la declaración de Tom. Ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar ante semejantes noticias; un heredero directo de Slytherin frente a ellos era algo que podían asimilar fácilmente.

La reacción más sorprendente fue precisamente de Xurana. Su expresión de ira cambió súbitamente por una sonrisa. Una honesta sonrisa.

"Finalmente lo has admitido!"

Este cambio abrupto en la chica tomó a Tom por sorpresa. "Qué?" Preguntó, haciendo reír a Nott.

Xurana sonrió aún más. "Por Merlín, te conozco desde primer año. Un muchacho que habla pársel y que es obedecido por todos los adornos de serpientes de la sala común de Slytherin? Tienes una serpiente que es mucho más que una mascota! No necesitas ninguna palabra clave para entrar a la sala común! La serpiente que se apareció en nuestra iniciación casi te hace una reverencia! Y cada año te mira primero a ti antes de comenzar con el ritual de la iniciación!"

Tom escuchó las razones de Xurana. "Lo sabías?"

"Necesitaba que lo confirmaras. Supuse que si te hacía enojar mucho lo harías." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Pues funcionó. Fue demasiado para nuestro astuto heredero!"

"Por qué no nos lo has dicho?" Le preguntó Laura a Xurana.

La bonita alumna de cuarto le contestó: "Porque no estaba segura del todo. No quise comenzar un rumor y creí que Tom nos lo diría tarde o temprano." Se volteó y miró a Tom: "Esperaba que lo dijeras el año anterior!"

"Desde cuándo lo sabes?" Preguntó Mary.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Un par de años antes de venir a Hogwarts." Dijo vagamente.

"Entonces lo sabías en la iniciación? Debes haberte reído mucho de los estudiantes mayores que querían impresionarnos!" Comentó Laura.

Tom estaba aliviado de que lo tomaran tan bien. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ya que todos provenían de familias en donde las tradiciones Slytherin se transmitían de generación en generación y se arraigaban profundamente.

Xurana sacó a Tom de sus pensamientos. "Qué otra cosa hay en esos escritos?"

Por las siguientes dos horas Tom les contó todo lo que había leído sobre la vida de Slytherin y los fundadores, y les leyó algunos pasajes como el que explicaba que la división de Casas no existió durante los primeros diez años, y solo se separaba a los alumnos por edad y sexo cuando se los ubicaba en las habitaciones.

Los cinco muchachos de cuarto año discutieron sobre las posibilidades y planes para cambiar el curso y la imagen de la Casa.

"Te habrás dado cuenta de que deberemos seguir con La Revolution." Dijo Nott.

"Por qué?"

"Mantendrá distraídas a las otras Casas y no se darán cuenta de lo que sucede en Slytherin."

"Salvo Ela, Andrea y Janek." Dijo Xurana. "Pasan mucho tiempo con nosotros. Creo que debes decirles, Tom."

"Pensé en decirles todo esto luego de que se enteraran ustedes." Respondió Tom. "No son Slytherins pero casi. Y Ela me terminará golpeando si no les decimos nada."

Nott rió. "Sí, es como nuestra madre. Me pongo a hacer la tarea apenas entra a nuestra sala común, solo para no escuchar sus reprimendas."

"Oh, entonces es porque no quieres que Ela te fastidie y no porque quieres caerle _bien_?" Dijo Mary, aguantando la risa pero provocándola en las demás chicas y haciendo sonrojar a Nott.

Tom no dijo nada, aunque notó que su amigo miró fugazmente a Laura y pareció preocupado de que ella se riera y no se hubiera puesto celosa de la alumna polaca. Tom sabía que Laura se había reído por el bochorno que sufrió Nott, y que éste no se había percatado de ello.

Compartió una sutil mirada con Mary, quien por su expresión le dio a entender que pensaba lo mismo que él.

Unos momentos después, aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, volvamos a la sala común, es casi la hora del toque de queda. Solo quisiera agradecerles por ser comprensivos con algo tan sensible. Devolveremos nuestra Casa al curso original, el que quería Salazar antes de enloquecer, y les mostraremos a todos qué es ser un verdadero Slytherin."

"Eres tan dramático a veces, Tom. Suenas como un político." Le dijo Mary, sonriendo.

"Auch! No tienes que insultarme."

Los amigos de Tom rieron ante el comentario, mientras salían de la Sala de los Menesteres.

3 de Setiembre de 1941

Oficina del profesor Evans

Tom golpeó la puerta de lo que había sido siempre el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. "Profesor Evans, supongo?" Dijo Tom, asomando su cabeza.

James sonrió. "Bribón! Entra y cierra la puerta."

Tom obedeció y miró hacia dentro de la oficina. No quedaban rastros del baño: la oficina actual era aproximadamente la mitad de grande respecto al baño, y había sido decorada como una moderna oficina muggle (moderna para los términos de los ´40). Había estanterías de libros hechas de roble oscuro que tapizaban dos de las paredes, repletas de tomos y algunas fotografías mágicas, una mesa redonda de madera en el centro, la cual no tenía patas, y un gran retrato de Hogwarts sobre la pared tras el escritorio de su padre. El escritorio en sí mismo era modesto pero de la misma madera que el resto de los muebles de la oficina.

"Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Evans?" Ofreció James, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Solo quería ver qué había hecho con este lugar, profesor. Es casi como su oficina de la Fundación Fénix, aunque más pequeña."

"Ah, sí, y todo gracias a tu madre y a la señora Catchbottom."

"Y qué ocurrió con…" Titubeó Tom, mirando para todos lados.

James sonrió y siseó: "_Ábrete_!"

La extensa mesa redonda del centro se deslizó hacia un lado para dejar la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos al descubierto.

Tom se asomó al túnel y se sorprendió. "Lo has limpiado?"

"Los elfos del castillo lo hicieron. Aparentemente saben la ubicación de la cámara y su acceso, pero solo pueden acceder a ella con el permiso de alguien que hable pársel y que lo sepa. Cuando los convoqué y les dije que necesitaba que lo limpiaran todo, los elfos casi hacen una fiesta aquí dentro. En unos instantes aparecieron elfos por todos lados y terminaron limpiando la entrada y la Cámara, fue como un regalo de Navidad para ellos."

Tom rió ante esa imagen de decenas de elfos limpiando felices siglos de mugre, telas de araña y cieno acumulado.

"Mira esto." Dijo James. "_Stairs_."

Tom miró cómo los confusos peldaños que había visto cuando bajó con su escoba por el hoyo ahora estaban libres de moho y mugre. Conformaban una escalera tallada en la piedra de las paredes del túnel que descendía en forma de espiral. La activación de la escalera también hacía que algunas antorchas mágicas, ubicadas en pequeños recesos del túnel, se prendieran.

"Genial!"

James sonrió. "_Rampa_." Siseó.

El comando en pársel hizo que las escaleras de piedra se convirtieran como las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Los peldaños ahora conformaban una superficie lisa y deslizable a modo de tobogán, que descendía en forma de espiral hasta la pequeña cámara de alimentación del basilisco de debajo de todo.

"Maldad pura." Comentó Tom sonriendo malévolamente. Estaba impresionado por la astucia de su ancestro, aunque sabía que sus intenciones no eran las bromas precisamente.

"Y tengo algo más que mostrarte."

Tom levantó su vista mientras el túnel se cerraba ante el comando de James. La mesa volvió a su lugar y las sillas se reposicionaron ordenadamente; en menos de cinco segundos no había quedado rastro alguno de la abertura hacia la Cámara.

Fueron hacia el escritorio y Tom siguió a su padre hacia la silla. Se detuvieron ante la pintura de Hogwarts que colgaba en la pared.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Tom observó con asombro cómo la pintura se disolvió en un lienzo negro. Luego aparecieron mágicamente algunas palabras:

_**El Conde y la Condesa**_

_**Asistidos e inspirados por**_

_**Los señores Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático**_

_**Presentan:**_

_**El Mapa de los Merodeadores, parte II**_

Las palabras se desvanecieron y un mapa de Hogwarts apareció. Tal como el mapa original de los Merodeadores, éste marcaba los nombres de cada uno en el castillo y en los terrenos. Cada nombre se mostraba de distintos colores de acuerdo a las Casas, staff o incluso si fueran visitantes.

"Esto es maravilloso!" Clamó Tom. "Hiciste un mapa nuevo!"

"Y mejor." Respondió James. "Mapa, ubica a Albus Dumbledore."

El mapa comenzó a moverse súbitamente y enfocó el aula de Transfiguración y alrededores, en donde Dumbledore tenía además su oficina. El nombre del profesor estaba bordeado de azul, que era el color asignado para los profesores. Tom notó el nombre bordeado en rojo de McGonagall, también en el aula.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera comentar algo, James dijo: "Mapa, cambia a Hogsmeade."

El mapa desvaneció los contornos del aula de Transfiguración y mostró, de a poco, todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Todas las tiendas y casas estaban allí, con puntos que representaban a los pueblerinos y compradores moviéndose de aquí para allá.

"Papá, tú hiciste todo esto?" Atinó a decir Tom, profundamente asombrado.

"Encontré el libro que mi padre y sus amigos _tomaron prestado_ de la biblioteca de los Potter para confeccionar el mapa original. Y tu madre ayudó mucho también, así que figura en los créditos." Explicó James riendo al final.

"Está todo Hogsmeade?"

"Todas las edificaciones, sí. Y se puede acceder a los planos internos de los lugares públicos como Las Tres Escobas o el Correo. En cuanto a las casas, sólo muestra quiénes están dentro para no invadir la privacidad de la gente."

"Cómo lo has hecho?" Preguntó extasiado su hijo, sin sacar los ojos del mapa.

"Hogwarts no fue realmente difícil. Unos encantamientos bastante complicados enlazaron el mapa base con las protecciones del colegio y con la conexión mágica del castillo con la Sala de los Menesteres. Solo un heredero de los fundadores puede hacer eso: mi padre pudo ya que los Potter descienden indirectamente de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y tú hubieras podido ya que eres el heredero de Slytherin. Otro que hubiera podido hacerlo sería Zebedee Longbottom, ya que es el heredero de Gryffindor. Y quienes fueran los herederos directos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también hubieran podido."

"Hogsmeade fue más difícil ya que no hay protecciones ni guardas mágicas en el pueblo. Cuando conjuré algunas protecciones extra en nuestra casa, el Ministerio me permitió emplazar una protección mágica de proximidad en todo el pueblo. Las guardas controlan las firmas mágicas de cada persona que entra a la zona, y luego el Mapa puede rastrearlos mientras se mueven dentro de dichas áreas. Genial, no?"

"Cierto. Y este mapa puede decirte si algún seguidor de Grindelwald atraviesa las protecciones?"

"Sólo muestra que hay un visitante. Las protecciones mágicas solo reconocen estudiantes, staff y visitantes. Las protecciones de Hogsmeade son incluso más simples, ya que discriminan solo entre habitantes y visitantes. Solo nuestra casa es segura."

"Ahora no podré salirme con la mía si hago alguna broma." Murmuró Tom entre dientes.

James rió. "Nadie sabe sobre este mapa salvo tu madre! Mi padre, Canuto y Lunático se desilusionarían si lo utilizara para detener las travesuras, así que creo que sólo ignoraré algunas cosas."

Tom le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre, aliviado; sin embargo se preguntó qué significaba eso con todo lo que iba a ocurrir en Slytherin.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, James le dijo que se sentara en la silla del otro lado del escritorio. Tom se preocupó ante la súbita seriedad de su padre, y obedeció.

"Tengo noticias sobre la búsqueda de Grindelwald." Dijo James mientras se sentaba.

Las preocupaciones de Tom relacionadas con sus planes se esfumaron completamente. "Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Luego de esa invasión en primavera, hemos deducido que fue llevada a cabo por un grupo que no era lo suficientemente numeroso como para afianzar la invasión y tomar territorio. Entonces comenzamos a buscar infiltrados."

James suspiró largamente. "La semana anterior supimos que alguien pudo acceder a los registros de nacimiento de Tom Marvolo Riddle que se encuentran en el Ministerio. Desafortunadamente fue alguien con conexiones con el Wizengamot y no pudimos saber más nada."

"Entonces ya saben quién soy?" Preguntó Tom casi susurrando.

James sonrió: "No exactamente. Mi jefe en el departamento de Misterios modificó algunos datos clave sobre tu vida. Ahora tienes tres años menos y te dejaron en el orfanato cuando tenías cuatro años. Así que por ahora Tom Evans cae fuera de sus parámetros de búsqueda."

Tom pudo aliviarse un poco.

"Tendrás que ser mucho más cuidadoso con tus dotes y tu habilidad para hablar pársel. Si algún espía del Ejército Oscuro se entera de que un muchacho de catorce años llamado Tom habla pársel, te secuestrarán de todos modos."

Ahora Tom se sintió culpable. Su padre hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para protegerlo, y él ya le había dicho a sus amigos quién era exactamente. Quería cambiar la imagen de Slytherin, pero el mundo adulto lo quería arrastrar a la guerra y a las ambiciones de un señor tenebroso.

Por su propia protección, se dio cuenta de que debería dejar a un lado sus planes para establecer la verdadera visión de Slytherin. Pero quién sabía cuánto iría a durar la guerra? Sentía que si terminaba el colegio sin haber llevado a cabo sus planes no podría influir correctamente entre los estudiantes. Estaba en cuarto año, el momento perfecto: suficientemente avanzado como para que lo tomaran en serio pero suficientemente joven como para contar con el tiempo que necesitaría semejante cambio.

Su mente hervía pensando acerca de lo que debía hacer. Sabía qué diría su padre: que su seguridad era lo más importante. Pero qué diría Harry Potter?

Si algo había aprendido al escuchar todas las historias que su padre le había contado sobre Harry Potter era que siempre hacía lo necesario para proteger a sus seres queridos y plantarse frente a lo malo; estaba destinado a ello, era su naturaleza.

"Tom?"

El muchacho sonrió levemente. "Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos." Tom se alegró que su padre no utilizara Legilimancia en él.

"Tom, tienes que mantenerte a salvo, es lo más importante por el momento. No quisiera enfrentarme a tu madre si algo sucediera."

"Bien papá, me mantendré a salvo y haré que te sientas orgullos de mí."

Tom se sintió culpable pero bien al mismo tiempo ante su última frase. Decidió que lo correcto era cambiar la imagen de Slytherin, una Casa corrompida por la ambición desmedida y la enfermiza obsesión por la pureza de sangre. Si él y sus amigos podían corregir eso, se reducirían las chances de nuevos magos tenebrosos con suficientes seguidores y apoyo como para tomar el poder del mundo mágico. Y muchos magos y brujas vivirían más, y mejor. Eso haría sentir orgulloso a su padre y a Harry Potter.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, Tom dejó la oficina de su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro y fue hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Si se hubiera dado vuelta, hubiera visto a su padre parado en la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba frustración y diversión. Una vez que Tom desapareció de su vista, James suspiró y volvió a su escritorio.

Desde su silla hizo aparecer el mapa con un comando, y vio a Tom entrando en la sala común de Slytherin y rodearse de los nombres de sus amigos.

"Travesura realizada." Murmuró, haciendo que el mapa de Hogwarts desaparezca y apareciera la pintura del castillo que tanto amaba.

"Fui siempre tan obvio para Dumbledore cuando yo estaba a punto de hacer algo heroicamente estúpido?" Pensó, con su vista clavada en la pintura. "Creo que le debo una disculpa a mi antiguo director."

En su imaginación creyó escuchar la risa de Dumbledore.

3 de Setiembre de 1941

En algún sitio en las afueras de Liverpool

"Has podido averiguar algo?"

La frase fue lo único que escuchó el mago al entrar al departamento muggle ubicado en un suburbio de Liverpool. El edificio ira igual a tantos otros del mismo barrio, cuyos residentes trabajaban en las cercanas fábricas. El desempleo había sido llevado a un mínimo, ya que el gobierno muggle presionaba a todos sus ciudadanos a trabajar en servicio del esfuerzo nacional durante la guerra.

Ninguno había notado a la joven viuda que se había mudado al departamento con sus hermanos. Los vecinos sabían que los recién mudados trabajaban en una de las factorías de la zona, aunque no sabían en cual. No se utilizaba magia en ese departamento, pero sin embargo un muy sutil encantamiento prevenía que los vecinos fueran demasiado curiosos con ellos.

Nadie llegaba al departamento por medios mágicos, y nadie tenía permitido utilizar trasladores o la aparición en un radio de treinta minutos de viaje desde allí. No había familias mágicas viviendo en el área. Ningún miembro del ejército oscuro quería que el Ministerio de Magia inglés fuera a averiguar quién estaba usando magia en la zona.

Arcturus Black no estaba feliz con la restricción. Viajar por medios muggles era denigrante para un Black, y se había enlistado al señor tenebroso solo a fines de preservar su ancestral y nombre familia de amantes de los muggles como esos Potter o como ese idiota inefable del Conde. Desafortunadamente para él, los lacayos del señor tenebroso no reconocían el honor que era para ellos que un integrante de la importante familia Black se les uniera.

El señor tenebroso le había prometido a la familia Black el dominio de Inglaterra luego de su victoria. Arcturus sería el Regente de Grindelwald en el país mientras que éste último dirigiría al resto de Europa directamente. De esa forma Arcturus aseguraría la supervivencia de su familia y de las otras familias de sangre pura inglesas.

"Pregunto de nuevo. Has podido averiguar algo?"

La pregunta condescendiente de la bruja hacía hervir la sangre de Arcturus, quien le respondió en su típico tono aristocrático.

"Mi hijo me ha enviado una carta con el detalle de todos los alumnos que comenzaron el colegio este año. Ninguno concuerda con el perfil que buscamos. Dos muchachos cumplen los parámetros físicos pero ninguno de ellos es huérfano: uno es un sangre pura de Ravenclaw, y conozco a su familia. El otro es un nacido de muggles que acabó en Hufflepuff. El heredero de Slytherin no está en Hogwarts."

La bruja asintió: "Tenemos un seguidor que obtuvo un puesto menor en la Fundación Fénix, y salvo un mocoso que asiste allí ninguno concuerda con lo que buscamos."

"Quizá esté siendo educado en su casa." Opinó uno de los otros magos oscuros. "Yo he sido entrenado por mis padres. Si el Ministerio sabe quién es el heredero de Slytherin, quizá haya prevenido que asistiera al colegio."

Christina estuvo de acuerdo. "Tiene sentido, Wolfgang. Black, averigua si el Ministerio lo tiene escondido en algún sitio. De lo contrario podríamos necesitar secuestrar al muchachito del colegio de la Fundación Fénix y probarlo."

"Llevará tiempo. No puedo dar pasos en falsos si no quiero llamar la atención. He notado que han estado vigilando al Wizengamot de más cerca." Dijo Arcturus.

"Solo consigue la información, y dile a tu hijo que observe a los de segundo año de Hogwarts. El heredero podría haber comenzado antes de lo previsto." Espetó Christina, haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

Black se contuvo de arrojarle una furiosa y negra maldición a la bruja. En lugar de eso solo dijo "Muy bien". Y luego se marchó del mugroso departamento muggle.


	27. Capítulo 27 Profesor Evans

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – El Profesor Evans**

31 de Octubre de 1941

Hogsmeade

Al contrario de lo que creía el director, el profesor Evans nunca había enseñado en el colegio de la fundación Fénix. El departamento de Misterios enviaba a un inefable con experiencia en enseñanza, que era físicamente idéntico a James gracias a la poción multijugos, y así podían reemplazarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

James utilizaba el tiempo que ganaba con eso en otras actividades. El Conde aún asistía a reuniones en el Ministerio como asesor de Thomas Potter, y no cesaba de insistirle a su abuelo que dejara la planificación de las operaciones a los Aurores e Inefables. Muchos en el Ministerio se sorprendían de que el patriarca Potter aceptara sus consejos, pero Thomas no podía decirles que si su nieto le aconsejaba algo, seguramente estaría en lo cierto.

El Lobo seguía con su tendencia de aparecer en Hogwarts en momentos en los que se suponía que el profesor Evans no estaba en el colegio. Los alumnos aún sentían cierto respeto por el lobo, aunque sabían que estaban seguros en su presencia. En particular, James disfrutaba pasar tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor; los alumnos de la Casa del león no entendían cómo una mascota de Slytherin podía entrar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sin embargo, no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí: la atención que recibía de un alumno de primer año semi-gigante era vergonzoso.

Aparte del colegio, James utilizaba todo el tiempo disponible del que disponía en su casa. Los dos pares de gemelos crecían muy rápido y volvían loca a Sarah. Su esposa aprovechaba la presencia de su marido para pasar tiempo con él y para salir ocasionalmente con sus amigas. Estaba al tanto de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo, tanto la mágica como la muggle, y agradecía lo afortunada que era: la mayor parte de los maridos de las mujeres acababan participando de la guerra, mientras que su esposo se las arreglaba para pasar casi todas las noches en su casa.

Sarah se reía de su marido. Harry Potter, también conocido como James Evans, el-niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, el Conde y uno de los más temibles inefables del momento imploraba piedad ante sus atacantes; por fin, lanzó un suspiro final y se quedó inmóvil en el piso.

Sus atacantes comenzaron a bailotear alrededor celebrando la victoria, mientras Sarah aplaudía, parada cerca de la puerta.

El mago derrotado abrió un ojo y se burló de su esposa: "Podrías haber ayudado."

Sarah sonrió: "No sabía a qué lado apoyar, así que me mantuve neutral."

"Mami nos dijo dónde tenías cosquillas!" Dijo Katie, lanzando una risotada.

Sarah se abalanzó sobre su pequeña hija y comenzó su propio ataque de cosquillas. "No se suponía que se lo dijeras!"

James se valió de la distracción para vengarse y un encantamiento de cosquillas sin varita alcanzó a Sarah, Katie y Michael. Optó por el modo muggle convencional con los gemelos más pequeños, y tanto Ron como Tia corrieron por toda la sala, intentando escapar del ataque de su padre.

"Interesante historia la que ha ocurrido aquí." Dijo Thomas, entrado a la casa.

"Abuelo!" Chilló Michael, saltando del piso. "Derrotamos a papi! Mami nos ayudó!"

Thomas Potter se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Michael, su bisnieto. "Muy bien por ustedes! De seguro James se lo merecía!"

James se acercó a su abuelo, sonriendo y un poco sudado. "Hola Thomas. Qué se te ofrece?"

Thomas ignoró la pregunta de cortesía, y en cambio regaño a su nieto con su típico tono de burla en su voz. "Dónde están esas barreras mágicas de las que tanto te has ufanado? Entré a la casa sin que nada me lo impidiera. Podría haber sido cualquiera!"

James le sonrió, devolviendo el gesto de burla. "Las protecciones te han detectado y supe que eras tú y que venías solo. Y además, por el encantamiento Fidelius muy pocos son los que pueden entrar."

"Pillo malcriado, muestra un poco de respeto ante tu antepasado."

"Parece que es el típico trato Potter. De hecho, mis hijos me acaban de atacar en conjunto." Le dijo James.

Thomas alzó a Michael en sus brazos. "Y parece que han hecho un gran trabajo!"

Sarah se levantó del piso y saludó a Thomas. "Quisieras una taza de té? Íbamos a preparar un poco antes de que los niños sorprendieran a James."

"Me encantaría. Gracias, querida."

"Vienes por trabajo?" Le preguntó James, un poco más serio.

"No, por algo relacionado con la familia."

James envió a sus hijos a que fueran a jugar al jardín de atrás y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina.

Unos momentos después, y ya con el té servido, James le preguntó a su abuelo: "Entonces, qué ha ocurrido?"

Thomas hizo una mueca con su rostro, un poco molesto. "He recibido una lechuza anoche, de mi primo Charlus. Se casó con su novia de Hogwarts en 1937, y como la familia de ella no había mostrado interés alguno se fueron de Inglaterra el verano anterior a que me enterara que tú eras un Potter. Me dijo que ha decidido volver, junto a su esposa y su hijo."

Sarah parecía confundida, al igual que James. "No siento que te alegre que vuelvan." Dijo ella.

Thomas suspiró. "Los Potter han estado en todas las Casas de Hogwarts. La mayor parte en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, pero hemos tenido algunos en Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Charlus es el hijo de mi hermano menor Jonathan, quien no era muy bueno en los negocios. Murió joven debido a una extraña enfermedad en su núcleo mágico."

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y prosiguió. "Charlus es lo opuesto a su padre. Fue un Slytherin, mientras que Jonathan un Hufflepuff. Es muy ambicioso. Se casó con Dorea Black, y obviamente su familia desaprobó el casamiento porque Charlus provenía de una rama _pobre_ de los Potter. Así que tuvieron que casarse sin el permiso de los Black, y él obtuvo un puesto en la filial de Gringott´s en India. Ahora, Charlus es el mago británico con mayor status en la filial, y por su carta me enteré que le han ofrecido un puesto en el banco del callejón Diagonal."

"Entonces, qué te preocupa?" Preguntó James.

"No creo que sus razones para regresar a Inglaterra hayan sido solo por la transferencia laboral." Le contestó Thomas, frunciendo su ceño. "Mi sobrino sabe que no tengo hijos aún y debe de haber asumido que recibirá la herencia de los Potter tras mi muerte."

Ahora Sarah asentía. "Sí, es probable."

"Bien, ahora, alguien puede explicarme lo que ocurre?" Cuestionó James.

"El misterioso inefable no sabe qué ocurre?" Se burló Sarah.

"No."

Thomas sonrió levemente mientras Sarah le explicaba: "Los Potter son una familia antigua de sangre pura con un puesto en el Wizengamot. Las familias tradicionales mantienen en secreto herencias y descubrimientos mágicos, sin mencionar el dinero de los Potter."

El abuelo de James asintió. "Charlus no está al tanto de nuestra… especial herencia, y asumo que quiere el dinero y nuestras posesiones mágicas."

James pudo finalmente comprender. "Al haberme adoptado, los planes de Charlus parecen haberse comprometido."

"Incluso si no te hubiera adoptado y algo me hubiera ocurrido, seguirías siendo mi descendiente más directo. La naturaleza mágica de la familia te hubiera señalado automáticamente como mi heredero. No puedo explicarle a mi sobrino que en realidad tú eres mi nieto, el hijo de mi futuro hijo que aún no nace."

"No, no puedes." Dijo James. "Recuerdo haber visto la conexión de los Black con los Potter en el tapiz de la mansión."

"Los Black no se alegraron con el hecho de que Dorea y Charlus se fueran a la India, pero como él era un Slytherin y un mago de sangre pura no la desheredaron." Le explicó Thomas. "No me había percatado de todo esto hasta ahora. Supongo que, en tus tiempos, Charlus ya estaba muerto."

"No lo recuerdo, pero fue antes de que yo naciera. Y nunca he escuchado sobre su hijo." Dijo James en un tono ausente de voz, preguntándose si Voldemort también los había matado. Aparentemente murmuró lo que pensaba sin haberse dado cuenta.

"No importa, James." Dijo Sarah, tomando una de sus manos. "Has matado tres veces a Voldemort: una de pequeño, otra en batalla y la última adoptándolo y dándole una familia. Le has devuelto el alma, y Tom te adora como ningún otro hijo a su padre. A veces pienso que demasiado."

"Es un buen chico." Le dijo a su esposa, y mirando a Thomas agregó: "Cómo quieres que procesamos?"

"Elizabeth dará una fiesta de bienvenida dentro de una semana, a la cual asistirá buena parte de la comunidad mágica. Pero la noche anterior ofreceremos una cena, sólo para los Potter. Ustedes están obviamente invitados, al igual que Tom y los niños. Supongo que será durante esa cena que nos enteraremos de las intenciones de Charlus."

"No te atormentes." Le sugirió James. "Veremos qué quiere en realidad, y obraremos a partir de eso."

3 de Noviembre de 1941

Hogwarts

"Recuerden sus instrucciones. Hagan una corta reverencia a su oponente."

Cinco alumnos de cuarto año se inclinaron nerviosamente hacia sus oponentes.

"Bien. Comiencen."

Los diez estudiantes de catorce años comenzaron a vociferar una gran cantidad de hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos y maleficios, y un arcoíris de luces arrojadas en ambas direcciones iluminó el salón. Ocho de los diez estudiantes acabaron en el piso antes de los diez segundos de comenzado el duelo; solo Tom y Janek permanecieron de pie.

"Deténganse."

Los dos muchachos miraron alrededor y al percatarse de que eran los únicos en pie compartieron una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

James se acercó a algunos estudiantes y con un _Finite_ los liberó de los efectos de los hechizos recibidos. "Bien, regresen a sus asientos." Les dijo a todos.

"Qué hemos podido aprender de esta pequeña demostración?" Preguntó el profesor Evans. De todas las manos que se levantaron, eligió a la alumna de Ravenclaw. "Sí, señorita Jones?"

"Aprendimos la importancia de mantener siempre nuestros escudos defensivos." Dijo la muchacha, levantándose. "Como no nos ha permitido utilizar nuestros escudos, muchos de ellos fueron alcanzados por los hechizos de sus rivales."

"Bien pensado, pero por qué entonces dos alumnos han permanecido en pie?"

La alumna de Ravenclaw parecía confusa. "Seguramente por la mala puntería del resto, o porque han atacado ellos primero."

"Es una posibilidad." Concedió James. "Señor Evans, señor Nowicki, acérquense a la carpeta de entrenamiento."

Los dos muchachos fueron hacia el frente y adoptaron las posiciones de duelo. Tom le susurró algo a Janek, y el muchacho polaco asintió con su cabeza.

"No, los quiero uno al lado del otro." Ordenó James, y se volteó para dirigirse a la clase. "Señor Smith, estaría usted de acuerdo en que, según hemos visto en el ejercicio anterior, ellos dos fueron los más rápidos o los más precisos del grupo?"

"Sí, profesor."

James los miró. "Pueden usar sus escudos, yo no." Y sacando su varita, dijo: "Comencemos."

Janek y Tom atacaron de inmediato, arrojando hechizos que tuvo que esquivar. Dos aturdidores les siguieron, esta vez no dirigidos a su cuerpo sino a sus costados, buscando que no se moviera. Janek mostraba una gran aptitud para el combate mágico ya que todos sus hechizos apuntaban hacia el centro de su pecho, algo bastante impresionante para un alumno que recién comenzaba cuarto año.

Por el contrario, Tom no le apuntaba a él sino a sus costados, lo que indicaba que buscaba dificultarle esquivar los hechizos. Luego de un par de minutos, James decidió acabar el duelo y arrojó un aturdidor a Tom justo después de que su hijo le arrojara una maldición; sabía que Tom no tendría tiempo de activar su escudo defensivo.

James resultó sorprendido al ver que su _Desmaius_ fue absorbido por un escudo. "Cómo es que ese bribón lo ha hecho?" Se preguntó, y mientras Tom le arrojaba otro hechizo dedujo la respuesta.

Janek.

El muchacho polaco se había situado justo por detrás de Tom, y en vez de atacar conjuraba hechizos defensivos sobre su compañero; James se sintió orgulloso de la táctica empleada, aunque la misma ofrecía un mínimo error. James lanzó algunos hechizos en la dirección de los alumnos para acrecentar su confianza, y luego conjuró un hechizo convocador.

"_Accio_ Janek."

El hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar al alumno polaco hacia adelante, haciéndolo chocar con Tom. Ambos acabaron enredados y en el piso del salón.

"Bien, qué lecciones han aprendido ahora, alumnos?" Preguntó James a toda la clase.

Ela se levantó. "Que no arruinemos la demostración del profesor?"

La clase rió ante el comentario, al igual que James. "Sí, puede ser una lección."

Los dos muchachos se levantaron de la carpeta de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a sus sillas; Tom le dedicó un gesto con su rostro a su padre cuando pasó a su lado.

"Cuál era la lección original aquí, señorita Greengrass?"

Mary se levantó. "Hmm, si uno se mueve y esquiva los hechizos, no necesita escudos?"

James asintió. "Exacto. Esquivar hechizos puede ser un buen recurso e incluso más efectivo que un escudo mágico." Seis manos se levantaron en el aire entre los de Ravenclaw, pero James hizo que las bajaran. "Estoy seguro que sus preguntas son todas variantes de _Cómo puede ser eso posible, profesor_?"

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw asintieron en conjunto.

"Es posible por dos razones. La primera es que si nos movemos del camino de los hechizos que nos arrojan no utilizamos nuestra energía mágica. La segunda es que algunos hechizos y maldiciones, como las imperdonables, no pueden ser bloqueados por los escudos mágicos. Si se es completamente dependiente de sus escudos, uno acaba siendo más vulnerable; aprender a esquivarlos será un logro que deberán alcanzar en estas clases."

"Por otro lado, esquivar hechizos puede agotarnos físicamente, por lo que si quieren obtener un E en esta clase les sugiero que comiencen a ejercitarse físicamente."

Al terminar la clase, James despidió a los alumnos, quienes tomaron sus mochilas y libros y se marcharon en masa al Gran Comedor a tomar el almuerzo.

"Señor Evans, puede quedarse unos minutos?"

Los amigos de Tom permanecieron alrededor de la puerta del aula, esperando a su amigo. "Estoy seguro de que el señor Evans estará a salvo conmigo. Se les unirá en el Gran Comedor en unos momentos." Les dijo James.

Los amigos de Tom rieron ante el comentario y se marcharon. El profesor Evans era conocido por ser exigente pero justo, y no dudaban que Tom estaría seguro con su propio padre.

"Interesante táctica."

Tom sonrió. "Fue idea mía y de Nott. Si hubiéramos estado juntos en el duelo podríamos haberte derrotado. E hiciste trampa con Janek!"

"Trampa?" Preguntó James levantando sus cejas. "Creo que no leí nada de eso en las reglas de duelo."

Tom no pudo evitar reír ante la broma de su padre, quien le preguntó: "Hablando de trampas, sabes algo respecto a la seguidilla de bromas contra los prefectos?"

"No. Me pregunto quién haría algo así contra esos Prefectos tan distinguidos y rectos." Se preguntó Tom.

"Fue muy interesante. En un principio creímos que fue un alumno de Hufflepuff, aunque el director Dippet se rehusó a creerlo posible. Al investigar un poco más se llegó a la conclusión que un miembro de la Casa de Richelieu había sido el responsable de la broma y de intentar endilgarle la culpa a Hufflepuff. Fue algo muy astuto de parte del que lo haya hecho, pero me pregunto si no hubo algún nivel extra."

"Estoy shockeado de que creas que haya un alumno tan intrincado en Hogwarts." Protestó Tom.

James se permitió una levísima sonrisa, y cambió de tema. "Hablando de otra cosa, iremos a cenar a lo de los Potter el jueves por la noche, y a una fiesta de bienvenida el viernes."

Tom suspiró: odiaba las reuniones formales. Luego de que su padre le explicara la situación y de que se asegurara que su madre le enviaría una túnica extra, el muchacho se despidió y marchó rumbo al Gran Comedor.

"Oh, y Tom?"

El muchacho se detuvo y se dio vuelta. "Sí, papá?"

"Hacer que los Prefectos bailen una coreografía de _Sueños de una Noche de Verano_ fue algo excelente. Creí que Flitwick resultaría herido por reírse tanto."

"Gracias, papá."

6 de Noviembre de 1941

Mansión Potter

Los Evans llegaron a la casa de los Potter vía Floo. Como de costumbre, James no pudo salir elegantemente de la chimenea y aterrizó a los pies de su abuela Elizabeth. Un instante después un pequeñito aterrizó sobre su propio padre.

"Veo que Michael ha heredado la maldición Floo de los Potter." Rió Elizabeth.

Sarah, con sus hijos más pequeños en brazos, salió de la chimenea con gracia, y Katie (de la mano de Tom) tras ella. Al ver a su padre y su hermano gemelo despatarrados en el piso, Katie comenzó a reír y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

"Hola Elizabeht." La saludó Sarah con un beso en la mejilla. "Disculpa a los más inmaduros de mi familia. Les gusta hacerse notar."

"Acaso es mi culpa de que la red Floo me odie?" Protestó James.

Un joven de 22 años con cabello negro apareció en la habitación y miró hacia los que estaban en el piso. Llevaba un vaso de vino en la mano y estaba vestido con una elegante túnica, además de una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien! Los nuevos miembros de la familia ya saben utilizar la red Floo al estilo Potter." Bufó.

El comentario fue hecho en un tono seco y condescendiente, muy similar al que solía caracterizar a Draco Malfoy. James tuvo que esforzarse para no contestarle.

En cambio, se levantó del piso y fue hacia el hasta ahora desconocido hermano de su padre. "Charlus, encantado de conocerte. Soy James."

"Así que tú eres el que ha engañado a mi tío Thomas para entrar en la familia. No te hagas ilusiones de obtener más de lo que ya has obtenido."

James se sorprendió ante el desafiante y agresivo comentario de Charlus, y aparentemente no fue el único.

"Charlus Atorius Potter! Estoy muy disgustada con tus pobres modales!" Se quejó Elizabeth.

"Lo siento, tía Elizabeth." Se excusó el muchacho, sin sacar sus ojos de James.

Luchando por mantener su temperamento bajo control, James le respondió: "Thomas y Elizabeth han sido lo suficientemente generosos como para adoptarme a mí y a mi familia en el clan Potter. Si te preocupa la herencia monetaria, te aseguro que tengo lo suficiente por mí mismo; nuestros lazos son familiares, no fiscales."

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Charlus. "Suenas como un Potter, y teniendo en cuenta tu… cabello revuelto… y tu aterrizaje, diría que eres todo un Potter. Bienvenido a la familia." Concluyó, extendiendo su mano.

Los Evans fueron presentados a la familia de Charlus. Dorea Potter era, para James, físicamente parecida a Narcisa Malfoy pero sin la expresión de algo-ha-muerto-aquí-y-apesta en su rostro. Parecía una mujer tranquila e inteligente, una típica esposa de sangre pura. Albert, de tres años de edad, parecía nervioso ante tantos adultos desconocidos, pero sus ojos encontraron a Katie y Michael y pronto los tres ya estaban jugando juntos.

James, Charlus y Thomas fueron hacia el estudio, y una vez allí se sentaron en cómodas sillas.

"James, quisiera disculparme por mis comentarios. Es que cuando mi tío Thomas me contó sobre ustedes no pude más que preocuparme. Cuatro años atrás, esa hubiera sido mi verdadera reacción."

"Y en qué has cambiado, Chaz?" Le preguntó Thomas.

Su sobrino le sonrió. "Vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así. Cuatro años trabajando por mí mismo y manteniendo a mi familia fue lo que me cambió. Me gané cada Knut que tengo. Dorea ha trabajado como tutor de Encantamientos para ayudar con dinero extra hasta que Albert nació."

"Y trabajar para los duendes me ha ayudado, también. No les interesó mi procedencia familiar." Dijo Charlus, y sonriendo continuó: "Detestan a todos los magos por igual, pero aprendí a trabajar con ellos y ellos a aceptarme al descubrir que yo poseía un talento para las inversiones. Seré el primer mago que trabaje en el staff de Gohtook, el duende más importante de Gringott´s en lo referente a inversiones."

"Entonces, por qué has actuado así?" Preguntó James, quien había estado utilizando _legilimancia_ muy levemente para detectar algún engaño o falsedad.

"Quería saber si estabas utilizando a Thomas y a Elizabeth para tu propio beneficio." Explicó Charlus, encogiéndose de hombros. "Fue un buen método para analizar tu reacción, muy utilizado por los duendes."

"Y por los Slytherin." Comentó Tom, sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado.

"Y tienes algo en contra de mi antigua Casa?" Le preguntó Charlus.

"No mucho. Algunos de mis mejores amigos son de Slytherin." Le respondió Tom, en un tono casual de voz.

A James casi se le sale el vino por la nariz, mientras que Thomas no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa.

Charlus miro a James sin comprender. "Tom es un Slytherin de cuarto año, y además es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch." Le explicó James.

"Oh bien, otro Potter en Slytherin. Necesitamos algunas buenas influencias; demasiados Gryffindors, sabes?"

Para cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, James disfrutaba de la compañía de su pariente al igual que sus respectivas esposas. Charlus tenía unos cinco años menos que él (aunque todo el asunto del viaje en el tiempo complicaba bastante el cálculo de su edad) y era la primera vez que James tenía un pariente de su edad. Sin embargo, nadie le dijo nada sobre la verdadera procedencia de James y menos aún sobre Tom. Aún era lo suficientemente desconocido como para confiarle semejante información.

7 de Noviembre de 1941

Departamento de Misterios

Temprano en la mañana, el Conde estaba en su oficina revisando numerosos reportes de inteligencia relacionados con la guerra contra Grindelwald. Era increíble la cantidad de pergaminos que los empleados y oficiales del Ministerio habían llenado casi sin información. Se preguntó si era debido a la tendencia de los profesores de Hogwarts a asignar tareas y puntuarlas en base a la cantidad que el alumno escribía en los pergaminos.

Disfrutó de uno en particular, escrito por un agente encubierto en Berlín. Claude Delacour parecía estar prosperando en su personaje encubierto. El auror francés trabajaba full-time en la cantina de Berlín junto a María y se habían convertido en una insustituible fuente de información acerca de lo que ocurría en la capital germana.

Los reportes de Claude eran concisos pero entretenidos. A James le gustaba leerlos, no solo por la información sino porque el Auror incluía frases en clave para indicar su status. Solo el Conde sabía cómo interpretarlas, y de esa manera podía enterarse cómo estaba su viejo amigo.

El reporte que estaba leyendo en ese momento no era nada entretenido, sino preocupante. Según María, su hermana menor no había sido vista en Alemania desde hacía un buen tiempo. Serena le había indicado que tampoco sabía nada sobre Christina y la última vez que fue vista fue el 27 de marzo, solo una semana antes de la falsa invasión de Grindelwald.

A James no le gustó nada semejante coincidencia.

El Conde pasó la mañana en reuniones ministeriales. El Ministerio estaba entrenando a varios magos y brujas para formar un equipo de magos de choque, que serían el equivalente a los soldados de infantería. Mientras James luchaba para permanecer despierto durante una de esas reuniones, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

"Hubo una incursión en los alrededores del colegio Fénix." Anunció un joven inefable. "Un muchacho fue capturado en el pueblo y un par de profesores ha intentado detenerlos. Tenemos muertos y heridos por doquier. Fue el Ejército Oscuro."

El Conde se apareció en el pueblo apenas un par de minutos después de haber escuchado la noticia, y unos segundos después una serie de _pops_ indicaban el arribo de dos equipos de inefables. El primero de ellos estaba liderado por una vieja compañera de James, Charlie. La bruja se había superado a sí misma y se había transformado en uno de los mejores inefables. El otro equipo era liderado por un mago del cual James sabía poco, aunque conocía su buena reputación.

A un gesto del Conde, los dos equipos se separaron para buscar por todo el pueblo indicios o rastros de los atacantes. Un grupo de sanadores de San Mungo y un equipo de Aurores estaba en camino; al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica siempre le costaba coordinar a sus Aurores y enviarlos rápidamente.

"Y no mejorarán durante los próximos cincuenta años." Murmuró James.

James se aproximó a un par de brujas que estaban arrodilladas al lado de un estudiante herido; las reconoció como profesoras del colegio Fénix, y por fortuna no lo reconocerían ya que estaba vestido con su túnica de inefable (y sus encantamientos oscurecedores de rasgos activos).

"La ayuda médica está en camino. Pueden decirme qué ha ocurrido?"

Una de ellas miró al inefable; James la reconoció como la maestra de pociones del colegio, originaria de Holanda. "Llevamos a los de primero y cuarto año de Herbología a una caminata por las colinas de alrededor del pueblo para buscar plantas mágicas, y nos detuvimos unos momentos en el pueblo para un rápido almuerzo. Salieron de ningún lado. El profesor Evans intentó detenerlos pero eran demasiados. Se deshicieron de él y se llevaron al pobre Malcolm, y luego huyeron del pueblo."

James sintió una corriente fría de adrenalina en su corazón. "En dónde está el profesor Evans? Quién es Malcolm?"

La maestra de pociones parecía perdida y shockeada. "Evans? Creo que fue tras ellos. Malcolm O´Connor es un alumno del colegio Fénix y un huérfano residente en el orfanato. Un buen chico. Para qué lo querría el Ejército Oscuro?"

James se preguntó furiosamente lo mismo. Por qué necesitaban a un huérfano de Londres? Un segundo después, se dio cuenta por qué.

El inefable susurró aturdido. "Oh, no." Y luego miró a la bruja. "Dónde nació Malcolm?"

"Qué?"

"Su… su cumpleaños, cuándo es?"

"El primero de enero, creo. Qué importancia tiene?"

James ignoró la pregunta. "Los guiamos directamente a él. Nadie se ha molestado en chequear si alguno de los niños del orfanato concordaba con el perfil falso."

Una serie de _pops_ indicó el arribo de los sanadores. "Con permiso." Dijo el Conde.

A paso redoblado, fue a buscar a Charlie. "Alguna pista?" Le preguntó en cuanto la encontró.

La inefable asintió. "Creemos que se fueron en un automóvil muggle ya que no hemos hallado rastros de trasladores ni de apariciones. El inefable Jones es nacido de familia muggle y su abuelo fue alguna clase de cowboy loco que le enseñó a rastrear animales al estilo muggle. Ha podido seguir algunas huellas de neumáticos hasta un camino de tierra detrás de las colinas del pueblo."

La mente de James comenzó a esbozar un plan. "Que Jones me encuentre en las afueras del pueblo en tres minutos." Luego de que Charlie asintiera, James volvió hacia la maestra de pociones del colegio Fénix.

"Tiene alguna pertenencia del muchacho?"

La bruja señaló una pila de mochilas abandonadas. "Su mochila debe estar allí. Los alumnos pusieron todas sus pertenencias en ese sitio cuando nos detuvimos a comer."

James buscó entre las mochilas la perteneciente a Malcolm, hasta que dio con una con su nombre grabado mágicamente. La tomó y salió corriendo para reunirse con Jones (la visión de un inefable corriendo a través del pequeño pueblo era tan intranquilizante para los pueblerinos como lo había sido el ataque).

Jones ya lo estaba esperando en el sitio acordado. "Vamos."

Luego de algunos minutos de correr a través de un bosque alcanzaron un camino de tierra, que según James había estado allí probablemente desde la época de los Romanos.

"Vuelve al pueblo y dile a Charlie que prepare a los dos equipos de inefables a que respondan a mi señal." Ordenó James.

El joven inefable estaba bien entrenado y aceptó la orden. "Sí, señor." Luego, se volteó y salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Abrió la mochila de Malcolm y comenzó a revolverla. Tomó una túnica a prueba de agua que estaba embrollada en el fondo y la sacó para inspeccionarla: estaba usada. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y la túnica sobre ella, y retrocedió.

Unos instantes después un gran lobo gris oscuro olfateaba la túnica. El lobo poseía un sentido del olfato sumamente desarrollado y en determinadas condiciones podía detectar una presa a más de dos kilómetros de distancia. James, en su forma de animago, no tuvo problema para sentir el olor humano de la túnica, así como también el pesado olor del diesel sobre el camino de tierra.

Olfateó en ambas direcciones para determinar la dirección que debía seguir. Eligió hacia un lado y caminó por el camino una decena de metros: la esencia del motor diesel permanecía fuerte.

El lobo se lanzó por el camino, sin correr a toda velocidad para no cansarse rápidamente pero lo suficientemente rápido como para ir más deprisa que los vehículos de la época. Unos diez minutos después llegó a un cruce de caminos, en donde el de tierra por el cual venía se cruzaba con una angosta y maltrecha ruta pavimentada. El lobo se detuvo para olfatear el aire, y una extraña esencia le hizo estornudar. Estaba confundido por el olor pero intuyó que alguien había utilizado magia para evitar que lo siguieran.

James tuvo que admitir que el plan había sido bueno. Obviamente habían estudiado el colegio Fénix y se dieron cuenta de que un asalto directo sería demasiado peligroso, así que decidieron esperar pacientemente hasta que Malcolm fuera visto entrando al pueblo. Valiéndose de un transporte mágico, los atacantes del Ejército Oscuro evitarían ser detectados o rastreados mágicamente, y la extraña esencia que James había detectado probablemente hubiera pasado desapercibida normalmente, mezclada entre otros olores y esencias. Pero no para un lobo.

El cánido eligió una dirección y corrió un trecho antes de detenerse para volver a olfatear. El olor del muchacho secuestrado era difícil de detectar ya que el paso de otros vehículos contaminaba la escena con humo, petróleo y diesel; el lobo tuvo que insistir un par de veces hasta que pudo confirmar el rastro nuevamente.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, James se lanzó a correr por casi dos kilómetros, pasando cerca de un pueblo muggle. En otras circunstancias hubiera hallado la reacción de los habitantes del lugar al ver a un lobo corriendo bastante divertida, pero no era el momento.

Casi un kilómetro después del pueblo, el lobo se percató de que había perdido el rastro y se detuvo jadeando. Volvió sobre sus pasos al trote hacia el pequeño poblado, y a menos de doscientos metros del mismo notó un desvío hacia el otro lado de la ruta. Había gran cantidad de arbustos de ese lado, ocultando al mismo de James.

El desvío era otro angosto sendero de tierra, idéntico al primero que había recorrido, y sin dudarlo comenzó a desandarlo al trote. Unos momentos después y ya lejos de la ruta, el lobo llegó a un claro, en cuyo centro se elevaba una vieja granja. Parecía ser bastante antigua, y su techo se hallaba maltrecho; un vetusto camión yacía abandonado detrás de la casa.

El olfato del lobo le indicó a James que el muchacho raptado estaba muy cerca, y por la fuerza del olor supo que aún estaba allí. El inefable necesitaba un plan.

El claro no era muy extenso, pero la granja estaba en el centro, a unos veinte metros del borde del claro. Y para empeorar la situación, el día era desafortunadamente muy claro y soleado; James no podría cruzar hacia la casa sin ser visto, y decidió rodearla para buscar un mejor sitio.

Finalmente, vio lo que necesitaba. Un pozo de agua se alzaba a mitad de camino entre el borde del claro y la parte trasera de la granja; James calculó en unos cinco metros la distancia desde el pozo a la casa, y como el mismo estaba rodeado de un muro circular de piedra de metro y medio de altura concluyó que podía esconderse tras él y acercarse sin ser detectado.

Con sigilo, el lobo reptó sobre su barriga hasta el pozo; no podía ver la puerta trasera desde su perspectiva, pero James rogó que tampoco pudieran verlo a él.

Llegó al pozo sin haber activado ninguna alarma o protección mágica, y lentamente levantó su cabeza. Su agudo sentido de la audición le permitió escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente del interior de la casa con facilidad, y dedujo que había cuatro miembros del Ejército Oscuro dentro, así como también otro más, herido.

Dos de ellos estaban casi al lado de la puerta trasera, murmurando en alemán lejos de los oídos de los demás.

"Christina no estará feliz. Nos apresuramos demasiado."

"Era una oportunidad única! El muchacho estaba deambulando solo por el pueblo!"

"Lo sé! Pero no le dimos tiempo a Christina de planificar nuestra retirada! Le llevará tiempo traspasar las malditas protecciones mágicas británicas, y si ese estúpido muchacho es el verdadero heredero que buscamos entonces ya debe haber cientos de ellos buscándolo ahora mismo!"

James se preguntó cómo harían para traspasar las barreras mágicas, si los que las controlaban estaban en el Departamento de Misterios.

"Bah, nuestras fuentes dicen que la historia del heredero de Slytherin es un mito."

"Aún no sabemos si es el heredero."

"Ya he enviado una muestra de su sangre y confirmarán su identidad por medio de un ritual mágico de herencia. Si es el heredero, cuando Johan pueda moverse lo llevaremos al escondite de Christina." Luego de una incómoda pausa, prosiguió: "Si no lo es, lo mataremos y arrojaremos su cuerpo al pozo de allí atrás."

James ya había escuchado suficiente. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma humana; un segundo después ya tenía su varita en la mano.

Uno de los magos oscuros miraba hacia el pozo en ese mismo momento, y vio a James como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. "_Pero si no he escuchado las alarmas anti-aparición." _Fue su último pensamiento.

"_Accio_ magos oscuros!"

Los dos miembros del Ejercito Oscuro fuero súbitamente arrastrados fuera de la casa como si hubieran sido tomados por una mano gigante. El que no había visto a James no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras los dos magos volaban por el aire, James hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y los dirigió hacia el pozo. Los seguidores de Grindelwald no tuvieron suerte: sus cuerpos impactaron con fuerza y violencia en la parte interna de la pared de piedra del pozo. James pudo escuchar el ruido de huesos rotos; la gravedad hizo el resto.

"Ups!" Sonrió James. Dos menos, faltaban otros dos.

Otro de los magos oscuros apareció en la puerta trasera, varita en mano. Al ver al inefable, sus ojos parecieron estallar en cólera.

"_Avada_…"

"_Tarantus!"_

Un rayo de luz salió de la varita de James, junto al estruendo de un trueno que se esparció por el aire con una fuerza impresionante.

"Nota: no usar el encantamiento rayo contra un objetivo cercano." Pensó James, levantándose del suelo y un poco ensordecido.

El cuarto miembro de las fuerzas oscuras había tenido la mala fortuna de estar cerca de su camarada cuando el encantamiento había estallado; James lo vio inconsciente en el piso, cerca de la chimenea.

Buscó por el interior de la casa y no tardó en hallar al muchacho raptado en un rincón. El inefable se arrodilló a su lado para revisarlo.

"Solo está dormido."

James buscó con su mirada al dueño de la voz, listo para confrontarlo. Pero no hubiera sido necesario.

El quinto miembro del ejército oscuro yacía en el piso con su espalda contra un viejo armario de madera. Su brazo derecho había sido cercenado a la altura del hombro, producto de un Reducto o de otro hechizo explosivo, y aún manaba sangre de la herida.

"Tranquilo." Dijo el alemán, en un pesado acento. "Mi varita está en algún sitio del pueblo, junto al resto de mi brazo."

James mantuvo su varita apuntándole. "Por qué se han llevado a ese muchacho?"

"No le diré nada. Mis barreras mentales son fuertes y no me podrá obligar a hablar."

James sabía que podía utilizar Veritaserum pero no lo necesitaba. Sabía la respuesta.

"Quiero que le transmita un mensaje a Christina."

El mago oscuro sonrió con malicia. "Lo siento, inefable. No podré hacerlo. Hasta aquí he llegado."

"Soy el Conde y no puedo permitir que un mensajero tan apropiado se muera ahora." El mago oscuro gruñó al escuchar el nombre clave de James, pero no fue nada al lado del grito de dolor que brotó de su interior. James había utilizado el mismo hechizo que el que Voldemort había utilizado para cauterizar el brazo sacrificado de Colagusano. Ni siquiera era un hechizo oscuro, sino uno muy antiguo, de tiempos anteriores al conocimiento sobre el sistema nervioso y sobre los calmantes.

Voldemort lo utilizaba porque disfrutaba causar dolor, incluso con sus seguidores. James lo utilizó simplemente porque era el único hechizo que conocía para cauterizar grandes heridas. "Tendré que pedirle a Sarah que me enseñe algún otro."

"Listo, creo que sobrevivirá. Por lo menos, lo suficiente como para poder entregar ese mensaje." Dijo James. "Sé que han tomado un poco de la sangre del muchacho que han raptado. No me interesa por qué lo han hecho, pero está bajo mi protección. Dígale a Christina que estoy esperando nuestro próximo encuentro."

James levantó a Malcolm y lo cargó con un brazo.

"No se olvide de mi mensaje." Le espetó James al moribundo, y se desapareció.

Unos instantes después se aparecía en el pueblo junto a Malcolm, aún inconsciente pero a salvo.

"Ha encontrado a Malcolm!" clamó la maestra de pociones, al ver a James.

Dos sanadoras llegaron al momento y se hicieron cargo del muchacho para revisarlo. James se alejó de la conmoción y fue hacia un pequeño grupo de inefables y Aurores.

"Reporten." Solicitó James.

Uno de los Aurores se aclaró la garganta. "No hemos encontrado más señales de actividad oscura en el área. Dos magos que dicen ser refugiados franceses parecen ser agentes encubiertos del Ejército Oscuro. Hallamos uno de ellos con una túnica del Ejército Oscuro dentro del pueblo. Sospechamos que el profesor de duelo mágico lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera escapar."

"Y… el profesor? Dónde está?"

"Cerca del agente encubierto. El profesor Evans está muerto, señor."


	28. Capítulo 28 Repercusiones

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Repercusiones**

_"Y… el profesor? Dónde está?"_

_"Al lado del agente encubierto que encontramos. El profesor Evans está muerto, señor."_

Las palabras de Auror aplastaron la moral de James, y por un momento solo pudo mirar al oficial ministerial shockeado. Ya habían enviado a alguien a notificarle a Sarah? Quién más lo sabía?

"Ya han reportado su muerte?" Preguntó, con voz calma.

El Auror estaba confundido por la reacción del Conde. "Sí señor. El equipo de investigadores está documentando el incidente. Hemos enviado los resultados preliminares a San Mungo y al Ministro."

"Bien hecho. Debo volver al Ministerio a informar todo esto." Dijo, sin siquiera considerar ir a ver al cuerpo sin vida; no quería verse a sí mismo muerto. En cambio, James se movió rápido hacia el punto de aparición. Debía aclarar todo cuanto antes!

7 de Noviembre de 1941 – Hogwarts (12:00)

Los Slytherins de cuarto año caminaban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar. Tom y Janek discutían sobre la traducción de una antigua Runa que habían estudiado en clase, mientras que el resto de sus amigos platicaba o reía.

Mientras se sentaban, Tom observó a Nott ubicarse al lado de Laura, más callados que el resto.

"Hey ustedes dos, dejen de actuar así. Ya es tiempo de que lo superen!"

Nott miró a su amigo. "Es tu culpa! Tuya y de tu maldita serpiente!"

Tom sonrió con inocencia. "Es mi culpa que hayas te hayas metido en el armario en donde Nagini dormía?"

Laura se sonrojó. "Nagini no duerme en armarios! Son lugares fríos! Tú la enviaste allí!"

"Con qué fin? No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo!" Protestó Tom. "Nunca le dije a Nagini que se meta en el armario para asustarlos!" Dijo, lo cual era literalmente cierto. Fue su padre el que lo había hecho a pedido suyo, al verlos en el mapa de los Merodeadores II.

Nott lo miró sospechosamente; parecía que decía la verdad pero seguía usando esa sonrisa tan inocente que tanto conocía.

"Después de todo, si me lo hubieras contado a mí, tu mejor amigo, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que nadie los molestara." Ela, Mary y Andrea rieron ante el gesto de resignación de Tom. "Es una lástima que el equipo entero de Quidditch de Hufflepuff te haya visto salir corriendo… creo que uno de ellos llevaba su cámara…"

Las risas se intensificaron y tanto Laura como Nott se volvían cada vez más colorados. Éste último dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

"Tom, eres un idiota." Murmuró, y levantó su vista para mirar a su mejor amigo. "Lo siento Tom. Sé que estás celoso por el hecho de que tengo una novia y tú no puedes decidirte por ninguna de estas hermosas señoritas que nos acompañan. Estoy seguro de que un día de éstos te decidirás… y espero que ellas quieran esperar tanto tiempo."

El rostro de Tom se congeló ante el furibundo contraataque de Nott, y las chicas (salvo Laura, que sonreía abiertamente) parecían escandalizadas y abochornadas al mismo tiempo.

Tom quiso contestarle, pero Nott le ganó de mano: "Hey! Si no quieres que yo sepa estas cosas, entonces deja de hablar dormido!"

"No hago eso!" Refunfuñó, sin saber dónde enterrarse.

Laura escondió su rostro detrás del hombro de Nott, y estalló en una carcajada. Las amigas de ambos tampoco aguantaron más; en un segundo, buena parte de la mesa de Slytherin reía sin parar. Tom no sabía qué hacer ni decir, frustrado y avergonzado, hasta que un rato después se dio por vencido y comenzó a reír junto al resto.

Media hora después, mientras comían, una voz lo llamó a su espalda.

"Señor Evans."

Se dio vuelta y vio al director Dippet. "Sí, señor?"

"Por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina." Dijo con inusual solemnidad.

Luego de intercambiar miradas extrañadas con Nott, Tom se levantó y lo siguió hacia el despacho del segundo piso.

"Le creíste a Tom cuando dijo que no había sido él?" Susurró Laura al oído de Nott, cuando Tom ya se había ido.

"No lo sé, parecía decir la verdad, pero estoy seguro de que envió al profesor Evans a meter la serpiente en el armario." Dijo, haciendo reír a los que lo escuchaban.

Nott miró fugazmente hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. "Hace tiempo que no hacemos bromas. Qué habrá ocurrido?"

Andre escuchó la pregunta. "Dippet no parecía enojado, sino resignado."

Tom entró en el despacho del director unos minutos después, sin haber intercambiado ni una palabra desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor; una sanadora vestida con uniforme estaba allí, sentada en una silla cerca de una vitrina.

"Siéntese por favor, señor Evans." Ofreció Dippet.

"De qué se trata, señor?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba, sintiendo la angustia fluir por su sangre.

"Tom, ella es la Sanadora Greenleaf. Temo que tenemos malas noticias."

La bruja miró a Tom con una expresión de pesadumbre. "Siento mucho hacer esto, señor Evans. Esta mañana hubo un ataque al colegio Fénix de Gales, perpetrado por una fuerza del Ejército Oscuro. Su padre, James Evans, murió defendiendo a un estudiante que intentaban secuestrar."

La oficina entera pareció colapsar encima de Tom, y todo se volvió oscuro. Su padre esta muerto? Era imposible! Sentía que su cerebro había sido alcanzado por un poderoso aturdidor y todo perdía su sentido.

"Cómo fue que…" Murmuró confundido, unos segundos después.

"No estamos seguros aún. Hemos recibido un informe preliminar desde Gales, y recibiremos el informe final en un par de horas." Le contestó Dippet, en voz muy baja.

Tom permaneció callado por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos. Su mente simplemente no podía hacerse la idea de que su padre, su salvador, la persona que lo había rescatado de su propio infierno, ya no estaba. Cómo pudo suceder eso? Cómo se lo diría a los gemelos? Se había levantado de la silla sin haberse dado cuenta.

"Y… mi madre…"

El director y la sanadora intercambiaron miradas incómodas. "No hemos podido ubicar a tu madre. Tuvimos que darte esta noticia porque en realidad necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarla." Dijo Dippet.

Algo de esa explicación molestó a Tom, pero no supo qué. Ni le interesaba. "Debe estar en mi casa."

"Es que parece que hay un error en nuestros registros, señor Evans. La dirección de su casa... simplemente no está." Murmuró la sanadora, visiblemente incómoda por trasladarle al chico otro problema más, además de la muerte de su padre.

Le tomó un par de segundos a esa información recorrer el cerebro de Tom. El muchacho se dejó caer en la silla como si fuera un costal de patatas; los dos adultos lo miraron preocupados por su aparente colapso nervioso, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que Tom sentía un increíble alivio, como si volviera a la vida súbitamente.

Su padre estaba vivo! Quería gritar su alegría y correr por todo el castillo. El _Fidelius_! Ese maravilloso encantamiento seguía ocultando su casa, lo que sólo podía significar que su padre seguía vivo! Tom tuvo que tomar aire para calmarse y recomponerse. No recordaba vez alguna en la que sintiera tantas emociones opuestas en tan corto tiempo. Unos instantes después, bajo la mirada expectante y dolorosa de Dippet y la sanadora, dijo: "Necesito decírselo a mi madre. Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga."

Dippet se negó. "Temo que no podemos dejar que los alumnos salgan del castillo en estos tiempos tan peligrosos sin una escolta. Especialmente después de los eventos de esta mañana."

"Podría el profesor Dumbledore escoltarme, señor? Nuestra casa está protegida con encantamientos mágicos y el profesor es uno de los pocos que pueden acceder."

Dippet lo consideró y asintió. "Dadas las circunstancias, haré una excepción. Cubriré al profesor Dumbledore en sus clases vespertinas. Bien, vaya a buscarlo y dígale que yo lo reemplazaré."

Tom se resistió a saltar de su silla mostrando alegría o ansiedad; en cambio siguió actuando y se levantó pesadamente. "Gracias, señor."

"Quiere que lo acompañe, señor Evans? No es prudente que tenga que transmitir semejante noticia a su madre usted sólo. He trabajado con Sarah en el pasado y podría ser de ayuda." Le susurró la sanadora, apoyándole una mano en su hombro.

Era una pésima idea, según Tom. "Gracias, señora. Aprecio su preocupación pero puedo hacerlo; además las guardas no la dejarán entrar a mi casa."

"Bien, si está usted seguro. Lo acompañaré hasta la oficina del profesor. No es molestia para mi, hace siglos que no venía a Hogwarts." Se ofreció con amabilidad.

Tom accedió con cortesía. No quería ser acompañado ya que no sabía como seguir disimulando su inmensa alegría y su ansiedad por ir a su casa, pero no iba a poder zafarse sin generar sospechas.

Luego de despedirse del director, quien seguía acongojado, Tom y la sanadora partieron para buscar al profesor Dumbledore. Solo esperaba encontrar a su madre antes de que ella recibiera las terribles noticias.

Departamento de Misterios (12:00)

El Conde apareció en un área segura de aparición dentro del Departamento de Misterios, área que se utilizaban algunos inefables solo para casos de urgencia.

El lugar hervía de actividad. El asalto del Ejército Oscuro al colegio de Gales confirmó la sospecha de que un grupo de magos oscuros se las había arreglado para infiltrarse en Inglaterra la misma noche de la supuesta invasión de Grindelwald. El Ministerio había anunciado ese incidente como una victoria; ahora magos y brujas iban caóticamente de aquí para allá absortos en sus tareas, en un esfuerzo por detectar a los infiltrados y por evitar que el Ministerio quedara mal parado.

El Conde atravesó el caos de actividad rápida y furiosamente; nadie quería atravesarse en su camino. Llegó hasta la oficina de Abel y allí vio al jefe de los inefables, junto a Cain y a Thomas Potter.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema…" Bramó James.

Thomas asintió. "Escuchamos que el _profesor Evans_ fue asesinado. Desafortunadamente, San Mungo ya ha recibido el cuerpo. El inefable Lovegood tenía un futuro promisorio, pero era demasiado joven para encargarse él solo de seis magos oscuros. Tenía esposa y un hijo recién nacido, y nunca podrán enterarse de lo que realmente le ocurrió."

"Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Dinos qué sabes." Ordenó Cain.

James frunció su entrecejo. Cuando el Ministerio asignó a Sol Lovegood la tarea de reemplazarlo como profesor (poción multijugos mediante), James consideró paradójicamente gracioso trabajar con el que era supuestamente el abuelo de Luna, y se sintió bien al creer que el reemplazarlo físicamente en el colegio de Gales mantendría a salvo de la guerra a Lovegood.

Se preguntó si Sol había muerto durante la guerra en la línea de tiempo anterior. La obsesión del padre de Luna con objetos míticos y con el Departamento de Misterios se explicaría fácilmente si su padre había muerto y el Ministerio hubiese tenido que cubrir las circunstancias. Había este evento preservado lo ocurrido en la línea de tiempo anterior? O, en cambio, la había alterado sustancialmente?

Sacudiéndose sus pensamientos, James procedió a relatar los sucesos: su persecución de los magos oscuros hasta la vieja granja, su reconocimiento del área y su lucha contra cuatro invasores. Cuando concluyó su reporte, Cain se levantó y trajo un Pensadero. Thomas y los dos experimentados inefables ingresaron en las memorias que James puso dentro del poderoso artefacto mágico.

"Por qué no has solicitado refuerzos?" Cuestionó Cain luego de que emergieran de las memorias.

"No quería perder tiempo, temía que terminaran huyendo y lastimando al chico. Malcolm no es el que buscan, y si se hubieran dado cuenta lo hubieran asesinado."

"Y por qué has dejado al otro con vida?" Interrogó Abel.

"Porque necesitamos que ellos lo dejen en paz. Creí que era el modo más rápido de transmitirles el mensaje." Dijo, impacientándose por las preguntas.

Abel arrugó su frente. "Rápido, pero no lo mejor. Tus emociones están demasiado comprometidas en este caso. Dejando que ese invasor se marchara con el mensaje puede ser un gran error."

"Claro que mis emociones están en juego! Hemos puesto a ese muchacho en peligro por culpa de un descuido nuestro! No permitiré que nadie más muera por un error mío!" Gruñó James.

Thomas hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrar su sorpresa ante la vehemencia de su nieto; algo estaba ocurriendo y él no lo entendía. "James, tienes que revisar el incidente tal como si estuvieras analizando un ejercicio de entrenamiento."

Su abuelo había utilizado su nombre real y eso le llamó la atención. Thomas siempre lo llamaba Conde cuando James era un inefable, un protocolo de seguridad que ambos seguían a rajatabla ya que un desliz mínimo frente a personal no autorizado (más del 90% del Ministerio) podría causar un gran daño. Creyó que su abuelo le estaba enviando un mensaje, por lo que accedió a la propuesta y revisó mentalmente sus acciones lo más objetivamente posible; hacerlo como si fuera un entrenamiento fue de gran ayuda.

"He cometido algunos errores." Dijo, con cautela. "El chico no estaba en peligro inminente. El apoyo hubiera llegado antes de que todo se complicara. Y el haber dejado que el miembro del Ejército Oscuro se marchara puede darle a Christina cierta información. Mi ataque fue un poco temerario, y hacer estrellar a dos de ellos contra la pared de piedra del pozo fue poético, ya que pretendían arrojar a Malcolm al fondo del mismo. No aseguré la habitación antes de encargarme del muchacho; si el mago oscuro herido hubiera tenido consigo su varita, yo estaría muerto."

Abel asintió. "Exacto. Fue algo más propio de un alumno de primer año de Gryffindor que de un experimentado inefable." El jefe de los inefables lanzó un largo suspiro. "Conde, en términos de poder mágico usted está entre los más poderosos hechiceros de Inglaterra. En comparación con el inefable promedio, su nivel de operación está al tope. No es bueno que confíe en que su poder mágico lo sacará de cualquier situación."

"Conde, está usted luchando alguna vieja batalla?" Preguntó Thomas.

James consideró la pregunta un largo rato, y luego asintió: "Supongo que sí."

Cain se levantó y le dio algunas palmadas en el hombro. "Me alegra que se haya dado cuenta de ello; odiaría perderlo. Ahora, qué vamos a hacer con el hecho de que usted está muerto?"

Los cuatro magos discutieron sobre diversas opciones por unos veinte minutos. Cain sugirió que dejaran que todos creyeran la versión de la muerte de James Evans hasta que la guerra terminara. Thomas y el mismo James se opusieron, por varias razones.

"Entonces, cómo traemos a la vida a un muerto?" Preguntó Abel.

Las ideas comenzaron a fluir por parte de Abel y de Cain, recordando viejos casos en los que los inefables estuvieron envueltos. Súbitamente, James sonrió: su pasado le había jugado una pésima jugada ese día. Quizá ahora el pasado podría ayudarlo, para variar.

7 de Noviembre de 1941

El colegio Fénix, Gales (14:00)

La unidad de magos de investigación del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (DALM) tuvo que llamar a un especialista en guardas mágicas para abrir la puerta de la oficina del profesor Evans. La unidad, compuesta por tres Aurores, no pudo acceder a dicha oficina por ningún método que ellos conocieran. El caso les parecía bizarro incluso antes de toparse con ese inconveniente, ya que no concebían un motivo para que el Ejército Oscuro se arriesgara a secuestrar a plena luz del día a un simple muchacho huérfano.

Una vez que los encantamientos fueron anulados, los tres Aurores ingresaron en la oficina con sus varitas listas. Si bien el _profesor Evans _era solo un miembro temporal del staff, era también el fundador de la Fundación Fénix. El despacho era pequeño y estaba muy bien amueblado.

"Kevin, ven y mira este baúl."

El Auror Kevin Smith lideraba la unidad. Había sido un Ravenclaw en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, y un amigo muggle suyo lo había introducido en la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Las historias fascinaron al joven Smith y marcaron su vida. Algo en ese caso hacía que deseara que Sherlock Holmes acudiera a ayudarlo.

"Qué has encontrado, Johnny?"

"Este baúl. No parece pertenecer aquí y está muy golpeado."

El Auror conjuró un par de encantamientos en dirección al baúl. "Johnny, ábrelo con cuidado." Dijo, y por medio de una seña ordenó que el tercer Auror se acercara y estuviera alerta.

Una vez abierto, Smith observó el contenido. "Genial, como si este caso no fuera suficientemente extraño." Gruñó. "Llamen a los sanadores, tenemos otra víctima."

Los Aurores Kevin Smith, John Harsh y Alastor Moody se agacharon sobre el extenso baúl y sacaron un cuerpo inerte, depositándolo en el piso. Smith utilizó un encantamiento especial para detectar el estado del cuerpo, y luego murmuró: "_Enervate!_"

Escucharon un débil jadeo proveniente del cuerpo y unos instantes después sus ojos se abrieron. Tardó en acostumbrar su vista a la claridad del lugar, y en cuanto pudo enfocar su vista miró a los tres Aurores que lo observaban atónitos, en especial al que estaba parado en medio de los otros dos.

"Auror Moody, no tiene usted idea de lo irónico que me resulta verlo." Comentó el profesor Evans con una débil sonrisa, intentando incorporarse.

9 de Noviembre de 1941

Hogsmeade

La familia Evans pasó los siguientes dos días a la _muerte_ de James recluidos en su casa. Tom y el profesor Dumbledore habían podido llegar antes de que Sarah escuchara la noticia de lo sucedido en Gales; si bien pudo aceptar la lógica de Tom, su madre no se tranquilizó hasta que no viera por sí misma a su marido.

James y Tom aprovecharon el desastre del viernes y se quedaron el fin de semana entero con la familia. Los pequeños gemelos no se habían enterado de nada, por lo que disfrutaron de la inesperada visita de su hermano mayor; Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts para informarle a Dippet que el instructor de duelo del colegio aún se hallaba con vida.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, James y Sarah estaban reunidos con Thomas y Elizabeth en el estudio de la casa, bebiendo vino.

"Los echamos de menos en la fiesta de anoche." Comentó el patriarca Potter.

James sonrió. "Lo único bueno del ataque es que tuve la excusa perfecta de perderme el evento."

"Bueno para ti." Gruñó Thomas. "El Ministro me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que no cancelara la maldita fiesta, que no debíamos dejar que la guerra nos baje la moral."

"Creo que el Ministro estuvo en lo cierto, Thomas." Opinó Elizabeth.

"Quizá."

James notó que Sarah lucía incómoda. "Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida." Preguntó James, tomándole la mano.

Sarah asintió y ensayó una leve sonrisa. "Supongo que lo que ocurrió en el colegio de Gales me ha asustado un poco. Sé que es la guerra y que siempre estás envuelto. Tom y Albus me informaron con rapidez lo que había sucedido pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese pobre muchacho que ocupaba tu lugar."

Sarah bajó su vista inquieta, y agregó: "He terminado la poción que te permitirá quedarte en este tiempo."

James abrazó a su esposa. "Eso es maravilloso! No quiero volver, quiero quedarme."

Su esposa lo miró con sus ojos lagrimeando. "Has pensado realmente en esto? Perderás toda tu magia! Sacrificarás todo eso?"

"He vivido sin magia mis primeros once años. Si tengo que renunciar a mi magia para poder permanecer aquí, con mi familia, entonces vale la pena."

"Admiro lo que dices, hijo." Dijo Thomas. "Estás probablemente entre los cuatro o cinco magos más poderosos de toda Europa. Estás dispuesto a renunciar a ello?"

James le dedicó una sonrisa a su abuelo. "Siempre quise una familia. Incluso cuando miraba al espejo de Erised me veía a mi mismo rodeado de mis padres, y ahora tengo una mejor familia de lo que hubiera esperado jamás."

Sarah, sin decir palabra alguna, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de James y se fundieron en un abrazo. Un rato más tarde la conversación tomó rumbos más confortables, pero Sarah tenía su vista fija en la chimenea.

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sarah desayunaban en un cómodo silencio. Tom ya había vuelto a Hogwarts y los dos pares de gemelos aún dormían.

Sarah bebió un sorbo de té y dejó la taza en la mesa. Luego, miró a su marido: "James, creo que deberíamos platicar acerca de la poción."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Has realmente pensado en lo que tomar esa poción podría significar, y los riesgos que implica?"

James se estiró para tomar la mano de su esposa. "No tengo intenciones de irme y dejarlos. Me necesitas, y los chicos me necesitan. Ésta es mi familia."

"Perder tu magia puede ser peor de lo que crees. Será un enorme shock para tu cuerpo, y mis estudios son limitados pero apuntan a que estarás mal."

"Cuánto?"

"Mucho. He hablado con un par de sanadores senior de San Mungo. No he entrado en detalles pero les pregunté sobre los efectos de perder la magia. Greenleaf me dijo que tu edad y tu poder mágico serán claves. Ser joven ayuda pero tu núcleo mágico es tan fuerte que complicará las cosas." Sarah miraba la mesa, sin poder levantar su vista. "Podrías morir por el shock."

"Qué posibilidades hay de que ocurra eso?"

Sarah se encogió de hombros desganada. "Nadie lo sabe, nadie ha estudiado esa clase de efectos antes."

James permaneció callado unos minutos. "Prefiero arriesgarme y no estar seguro en m tiempo. Quiero ver crecer a mis hijos."

"Piénsalo detenidamente." Le instó su esposa. "La poción está lista, en un estante de mi laboratorio. Permanecerá en buenas condiciones por dos días más. Por favor James, tómate el tiempo que creas necesario antes de tomar una decisión. Estaremos encantados de que te quedes con nosotros, pero saber que perderás tu magia y que podrías incluso morir lo hace muy difícil. Si vuelves a tu tiempo, sabremos que volverás a estar con nosotros más adelante."

"Lo he pensado, amor." Le dijo con calma. "Tengo una responsabilidad aquí, y aquí es donde pertenezco."

Nada más se dijo. Cinco minutos después Katie y Michael entraron en la cocina pidiendo su desayuno. Sarah fue a levantar a los gemelos más pequeños mientras Cillie comenzaba a preparar la comida; media hora después de que todos terminaran su desayuno, James partió a Hogwarts.

Sarah aprovechó unos momentos de paz y fue hacia su laboratorio. Miró con pánico la repisa en donde estaba la tan especial y complicada poción que había preparado, y encontró el frasco con la etiqueta con el nombre de su marido. Estaba vacío.

7 de Diciembre de 1941

Un mes después del ataque al colegio Fénix, la guerra tomó un giro inesperado. Japón, aliado de la Alemania muggle, atacó la base norteamericana de Pearl Harbor, en Hawaii. Los japoneses no tenían un mago oscuro al estilo Grindelwald, sino que luchaban su guerra en el Pacífico al estilo puramente muggle.

También resultó sorpresivo que Grindelwald le declarara la guerra al . mágico al mismo tiempo que Hitler le declaraba la guerra a la Norteamérica muggle el 11 de diciembre.

Las fuerzas alemanas muggles habían sido detenidas en su arremetida contra Moscow y el contraataque soviético estaba en camino. Hitler acudió a Grindelwald para buscar ayuda en su enfrentamiento contra la URSS, imperio cuyos estados mantenían en funcionamiento sus Ministerios mágicos en forma independiente, al contrario que lo que sucedía en el mundo muggle, pero con la amenaza de Grindelwald sobre ellos, fueron forzados a trabajar en conjunto. La Europa del Este mágica, de esta forma, pudo contrarrestar el avance de las fuerzas mágicas oscuras.

Con la declaración de guerra contra el gobierno mágico de . Grindelwald había engrosado la lista de enemigos que se uniría a Inglaterra y sus aliados en el frente occidental. La población mágica norteamericana era, cuantitativamente, similar a la británica, aunque poseía una mayor cantidad de magos y brujas nacidos de muggles. Muy pocos inmigrantes mágicos a las nuevas colonias provenían de familias de sangre pura, y en general eran descendientes jóvenes de sangre mágica mestiza o impura, o nacidos de muggles. Como resultado la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica emigrada de Europa era nacida de muggles o de sangre mestiza. Las antiguas familias de sangre pura norteamericanas llevaban, en realidad, hasta cinco generaciones (como máximo) de distancia de sus raíces muggles. Según los estándares ingleses o europeos, solo unas pocas de esas familias podían realmente ostentar el status de sangre mestiza. El _Padre de la Norteamérica Mágica_, Benjamin Franklin, era un nacido de familia muggle.

Los . tenían en realidad un segundo gobierno mágico oculto entre los muggles: los nativos americanos mágicos. Al contrario que lo ocurrido con los muggles, las dos poblaciones mágicas norteamericanas nunca se enfrentaron, aunque igualmente fueron empujados hacia el oeste ante el crecimiento de las colonias mágicas inmigrantes. Los nativos mágicos no estaban interesados en la lucha contra Grindelwald, por lo que se mantuvieron en estricta neutralidad.

Si bien el mundo mágico europeo usualmente miraba a la población mágica norteamericana con cierto desdén, la entrada de éstos a la guerra adicionaría recursos, suministros y fuerza humana a los aliados, lo cual era muy bienvenido.

31 de Diciembre de 1941

En algún lugar en las afueras de Liverpool

"Mi señor."

"Christina, me has defraudado. No has podido encontrar al heredero."

Christina se inclinó avergonzada. "Me disculpo, mi señor. El mocoso que habíamos encontrado no era el que buscábamos, según hemos podido constatar por su sangre. Los Aurores se han movilizado y hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa."

Grindelwald asintió gravemente desde el espejo mágico. "Los comentarios del Conde transmitidos por el lacayo nos indican que el Ministerio de magia inglés sabe que estamos buscando al heredero."

"Sí, mi señor. Han reforzado la seguridad en toda Inglaterra."

"Debes detectar y observar cualquier elemento o grupo de personas que no hayan sido incluidos en este incremento de la seguridad. Ha averiguado algo nuestro espía?" Interrogó Grindelwald.

Christina negó con su cabeza. "No, mi señor. Nada que sirva a nuestros fines. Por cuánto tiempo más tenemos que soportar a ese inepto? Debo sofocar la tentación de arrojarle una maldición asesina cada vez que habla sobre su alcurnia y la nobleza de su familia."

El señor tenebroso sonrió. "Paciencia. No es nuestra única fuente de información en el país, pero sigue siendo importante." Dejó de hablar unos segundos, pensando, y luego preguntó: "Tu identidad corre peligro?"

"Un par de Aurores inspeccionaron este edificio muggle, pero creo que era sólo una patrulla de vigilancia. Salvo por este espejo, no utilizamos magia aquí." Contestó la bruja. "Todo mi equipo tienen trabajos muggles, y dos de ellos son parte de la producción de los nuevos Spitfire de la RAF."

Grindelwald bufó divertido, por la ironía. "Mi querido Adolf no estaría feliz si lo supiera."

"Mi lord, quisiera preguntarle por qué le ha declarado la guerra a los norteamericanos." Cuestionó Christina, asegurándose de no mirarlo a los ojos y utilizar un tono sumiso.

La sonrisa del señor oscuro se transformó en un ceño fruncido. "Mis decisiones están fuera de tus cuestionamientos." Cuando Christina se disculpó, éste le restó importancia. "El acuerdo con el Fuhrer requirió que así lo hiciera. Ese idiota está cada vez más arrogante e inestable."

"No podemos reemplazarlo por uno de los nuestros?"

"No es tan fácil. Hemos firmado un contrato mágico y es solo con él, no con el partido Nazi o Alemania en general. Debo apoyarlo ya que se preocupaba de que mi apoyo se dirigiera hacia algún rival suyo. Un reemplazo mediante la poción multjugos rompería el contrato."

Christina se inclinó nuevamente, disculpándose por la sugerencia.

"No tienes que disculparte. Si no fuera por ese contrato lo haría; ni siquiera puedo enviar a matarlo." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero que suspendas todas tus actividades. Piérdete en el mundo muggle por un tiempo. Cuando lleguen los norteamericanos y cuando sus Aurores no encuentren nada más, seguramente su atención en nosotros disminuirá. Asumirán que te has ido de Inglaterra, y haré que alguien te substituya y se deje ver en Alemania."

"Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Hasta que te lo ordene. Dile a Black que se mantenga al margen, salvo que averigüe algo de extrema importancia. Por lo menos no tendrás que soportarlo."

"Muy bien, mi señor."

5 de Enero de 1942

Grimmauld Place

"Esa bruja arrogante! Cómo se atreve? Soy un Black, la familia de sangre pura más importante de toda Europa!"

La nota que provocó la ira de Arcturus Black yacía sobre la mesa.

_Black: _

_No vuelvas a contactarnos a no ser que descubras algo de extrema importancia. Lo sucedido en Gales ha causado demasiados problemas. Permaneceremos inactivos hasta nuevo aviso. Encuentra al heredero._

_-C_

La nota se encendió en llamas a los diez segundos de que fuera arrojada a la mesa del estudio de la mansión Black, y un diminuto torbellino pulverizó las cenizas y las desparramó por doquier.

"Orion!" Gritó enfurecido.

Casi al instante se pudo escuchar los pasos a la carrera de alguien bajando las escaleras, y no mucho tiempo después el Slytherin de segundo año entró en el estudio, protestando su inocencia.

"Mi baúl está casi listo, señor. Madre me llevará a la estación y…"

"No me interesan esas estupideces!" Le gritoneó el Black mayor, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza con su mano abierta que hizo que trastabillara. Orion levantó su vista, con miedo en sus ojos.

Black se aproximó a su hijo. "Cuando regreses a Hogwarts, observarás a los demás estudiantes. Hallarás para mí al que habla pársel y averiguarás todo sobre él. No le dirás a nadie sobre esto. He sido claro?"

Orion, casi contra la pared, se tapó la cara con su brazo para evitar otro golpe. "Tom? Buscas a Tom?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

"Tom?" Preguntó Black, acercándose aún más. "Qué Tom?"

"Tom Evans, señor. Es de cuarto año y todos saben que habla pársel. Los adornos de serpientes de la sala común le obedecen y los mayores le temen. Es el mejor amigo del Ministro Nott."

Arcturus le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su hijo. "Excelente, mi muchacho. Haré de ti un verdadero Black. Averigua todo lo que puedes sobre ese Tom Evans y enorgulléceme."

Orion pareció confundido, entre temeroso y orgulloso. "Sí padre, haré que te enorgullezcas de mí."

"Bien, ve. Si lo haces bien te recompensaré con esa nueva escoba que has visto."

"Gracias, padre." Murmuró, y salió de la habitación. Arcturus fue hacia un labrado espejo de plata que colgaba en una pared de su estudio.

"Christina."

La imagen de la bruja alemana apareció en el espejo diez segundos después. "Black. Te he comunicado que…"

"He encontrado al heredero." La interrumpió. "Es un alumno de cuarto año llamado Tom Evans. Su padre es el fundador de la Fundación Fénix."

"Evans? Es la segunda vez en un mes que escucho ese nombre." Murmuró Christina para sí misma. "Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el chico y su padre." Ordenó.

"Ya he ordenado a mi hijo que lo haga." Respondió mirando al espejo. "Y tú le dirás al señor tenebroso que fui yo quien lo descubrió."

Christina le arrojó una maliciosa sonrisa. "Pero por supuesto, Arcturus. Estoy segura que mi señor se complacerá de recompensarte adecuadamente. Averigua lo que puedas, pero no hagas nada por el momento. Los Aurores aún están zumbando por doquier."

La imagen de la bruja desapareció del espejo. Su momento de gloria se desvaneció al ver a alguien más en el estudio.

"Qué has hecho?" Gruñó el hombre.

Arcturus miró al intruso. "Lo que tú no has podido hacer por tu debilidad, anciano. Lideraré a esta familia para devolverla al puesto que nos corresponde! Lord Grindelwald me ha prometido ser su regente en Inglaterra, y cada mago y bruja del país nos servirá!"

Sirius Black devolvió la mirada de ira a su hijo. "Los Black nunca sirvieron a la causa de nadie salvo la de nosotros mismos. No somos sirvientes de nadie! Y no dañamos a los nuestros. He visto cómo golpeas a tu propio hijo!"

"Debe aprender, anciano. Los tiempos cambian y tu tiempo ha pasado."

El patriarca Black musitó entre dientes: "Crees que ese camino rápido de besar la túnica del señor tenebroso es mejor que el camino tradicional de los Black? Los señores oscuros reinan y caen. La familia Black permanece! No permitiré que traiciones a esta noble y ancestral familia por tus pequeñas ambiciones!" Se dio vuelta para irse del estudio.

Mientras se marchaban, escuchó a su hijo murmurar: "_Snuffus_."

El anciano patriarca se llevo sus manos a su garganta. No podía respirar y su cuerpo se fue quedando rápidamente sin oxígeno. Sirius Black cayó sobre sus rodillas y su visión comenzó a oscurecerse. Intentó mirar a su hijo, pero no pudo.

El hechizo Snuffus se utilizaba para apagar velas y pequeños fuegos creando una burbuja de vacío alrededor. Un hechizo común que, recargado mágicamente, fue empleado por Arcturus para matar a su propio padre, sin poder defenderse por no tener su varita encima.

A continuación, tomó un grueso caramelo de un bol y lo metió en la garganta de su fallecido padre. Sin mirarlo nuevamente, se dirigió a la chimenea para ir por la red Floo al hospital San Mungo y reportar la muerte accidental de su padre. Era el primer paso para asumir el liderazgo de toda Inglatera.

* * *

**N. del Traductor = Rose Whatson, **no es que dejara colgada esta historia en el primer capítulo en mi primer intento de traducción. Había probado un traductor automático, pero el resultado era espantoso y había que corregir casi todo. No se por qué publiqué ese primer capítulo, pero dps terminé olvidando que estaba publicado... En realidad, no escribo por los reviews ya que sé que se deben juntar varios factores para que uno se decida a postear uno, sino por el hecho de que me gustó mucho el Fic original y disfruto traduciéndolo. Saludos!**  
**

* * *

**Eventos WWII = 1942**

**Enero 1, 1942** - Declaración de las Naciones Unidas firmada por 26 naciones aliadas.

**Enero 13, 1942** - Alemanes comienzan una ofensiva de los submarinos a lo largo de la costa este de .

**Enero 20, 1942**- Conferencia de Wannsee para coordinar la "Solución Final del Problema Judío".

**Enero 26, 1942** – Fuerzas americanas llegan a Inglaterra

**Abril 23, 1942** - Incursiones aéreas alemanas comienzan contra las ciudades con catedrales en Gran Bretaña.

**Mayo 26, 1942** - Rommel comienza una ofensiva contra la Línea de Gazala.

**Mayo 30, 1942** – Primer raid de mil bombarderos británicos de ataque aéreo (contra Colonia).

**Junio** - El asesinato en masa de los Judios por gasificación comienza en Auschwitz.

**Junio 25, 1942** - Eisenhower llega a Londres.

**Julio 3, 1942** - Alemania toma Sebastopol.

**Julio 5, 1942** - La resistencia soviética en la guerra de Crimea termina.

**Julio 9, 1942** - Alemanes lanzan una unidad hacia Stalingrado en la URSS.

**Julio 22, 1942** - Primeras deportaciones del gueto de Varsovia a los campos de concentración; Treblinka abrió el exterminio.

**Agosto 7, 1942** - El general británico Bernard Montgomery toma el mando de Octavo Ejército en el norte de África.

**Agosto 12, 1942** - Stalin y Churchill se encuentran en Moscow.

**Agosto 17, 1942** – Primer ataque Americano en Europa

**Agosto 23, 1942** - Redada aérea alemana en Stalingrado.

**Septiembre 13, 1942** – Batalla de Stalingrado: comienza.

**Octubre 5, 1942** - Un testigo presencial alemán observa el asesinato en masa del SS

**Octubre 18, 1942** - Alpha

Hitler ordena la ejecución de todos los comandos británicos capturados.

**Noviembre 11, 1942** - Alemanes e italianos invaden la Francia no ocupada de Vichy.

**Noviembre 19, 1942** - Contraofensiva soviética en Stalingrado comienza.

**Diciembre 16, 1942** - Soviéticos derrotan a las tropas italianas en el río Don, en la URSS.

**Diciembre 17, 1942** - Ministro de Exteriores británico Eden narra a la Cámara de los Comunes sobre las ejecuciones en masa de Judios por los nazis. . declara que esos crímenes serán vengados.


	29. Caítulo 29 El Duelo

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – El Duelo**

9 de Abril de 1942

Hogwarts

Tom se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró satisfecho cómo el escudo de Nott colapsaba ante el ataque de los hechizos. El hijo del Ministro fue forzado a tomar una postura defensiva; esquivó los tres primeros hechizos mientras intentaba reactivar su escudo.

No tendría chance alguna.

"_Antiea Numinus!_"

Un haz de luz púrpura alcanzó a Nott en su costado izquierdo, y se cayó al piso al dejar de sentir sus piernas. Perdió su varita en la caída y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

El instructor de duelo se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro y removió silenciosamente el hechizo con un movimiento de su varita. "Bien hecho, señor Nott. Sus defensas han mejorado." Lo ayudó a levantarse y se volvió para mirar a su oponente.

"Impresionante demostración, señorita Parkinson. Un encantamiento entumecedor! Muy interesante. Sin embargo, si el señor Nott hubiera podido conjurar un escudo mágico básico, el encantamiento hubiera sido bloqueado."

"Es cierto, profesor Evans." Dijo Laura. "O pude haber fallado y darle en la cabeza. No hubiera surtido efecto alguno."

Tom tuvo que contenerse para no doblarse de la risa. Nott reflejaba en su rostro rabia, vergüenza y culpa al mismo tiempo, y tuvo que soportar que los Slytherins y Ravenclaws de la clase se rieran por el comentario de Laura.

James dio por terminada la clase, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

Nott tomó su varita, que le entregó el profesor, y fue a buscar sus cosas para marcharse. Tom lo observó mientras arrojaba sus pergaminos y libros dentro de su mochila. Quería estallar de furia pero nunca lo haría en público.

"Hubiera sido buena idea recordar su cumpleaños, Romeo."

Nott miró contrariado a su amigo. "Quién? Oh sí, otra referencia muggle tuya. Sí, debí recordar el cumpleaños de Laura, pero tenía un examen de Runas Antiguas ese mismo día y además práctica de Quidditch! Ya han pasado dos semanas! Laura ya debería haberlo superado."

"Has pensado en disculparte?"

"Claro que sí! Tú estuviste ahí durante el desayuno!"

"Amigo, solo le has dicho _lo siento, he estado muy ocupado ayer_! No te has disculpado, solo le has dado excusas."

"Gracias por el consejo, señor amante! He notado que no puedes decir dos frases coherentes al mismo tiempo cuando hablas con Mary. Xurana parece distraerte un poco tambien. Preocúpate de tus asuntos sentimentales y deja de preocuparte por los míos!"

Tom miró con desconcierto a su amigo marcharse furiosamente. Nunca lo había visto explotar de esa forma: Nott siempre seguía la tradición Slytherin de permanecer calmo y con aire de superioridad, pero ahora parecía un Gryffindor.

La discusión sobre el olvido del cumpleaños de Laura fue solo la última de las disputas entre ella y Nott. Laura quería seguir la carrera de Sanadora luego de terminar Hogwarts, pese a que las familias tradicionales de sangre pura (como la de Nott o la de Parkinson) seguían la tradición de que la esposa se quedara en su casa, cuidando y educando a los hijos. A Laura no le preocupaba eso, pero sin embargo Nott temía la reacción de su propia familia si su novia perseveraba.

Tom creía que ambos se comportaban como tontos. Apenas tenían quince años y actuaban como si se estuvieran a punto de casar!

"Ah, el amor adolescente…"

Tom giró para mirar a su profesor. "Tú lo pasaste mejor?"

"En cuarto año? Estás loco? Las chicas me asustaban y mis preocupaciones sobre lo injusta que era la vida no me permitieron comportarme normalmente. Solo pude salir con una chica en quinto año, y fue un desastre."

Tom consideró el relato de su padre. Él no hablaba tan abiertamente sobre el futuro, salvo cuando contaba algo sobre Voldemort o sobre Quidditch. "Y qué hay de esa chica con la cual salías durante la guerra contra Voldemort?"

James sonrió. "Podría haber muerto por ella. Supongo que nos hubiéramos casado si ella no hubiese muerto."

"Cómo te sientes?"

James se puso serio. Desde que había bebido la poción, Sarah y Tom se preocupaban demasiado por él. "Estoy bien, Tom. Mi magia sigue conmigo. Creo que me quedan dos o tres años antes de que ese maldito Gira-Tiempo se reactive y se vuelva al futuro con mi magia." Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. "Significa que aún me queda tiempo para entrenarte y así proteger a la familia cuando yo no pueda."

Tom se puso nervioso ante la idea. "No puedo luchar como tú, papá."

"Claro que sí, yo lo sé muy bien."

"Pero me has dicho que Voldemort utilizó toda clase de rituales oscuros para aumentar su poder!"

James asintió. "Sí, pero para lograr su inmortalidad. Era mucho más poderoso que yo en términos mágicos."

"Entonces, si era más poderoso que tú, y si no pienso valerme de esos rituales, cómo podré reemplazarte?"

James frunció su ceño. "Nadie te pide que me reemplaces. Después de todo, me quedaré con ustedes. He podido vencer a Voldemort por su estúpida arrogancia y por mi constante entrenamiento. Además porque poseo una cantidad considerable de poder mágico que se incrementa con mis emociones."

Tom no dijo nada.

"Tom, entiendes la magia mejor que yo. Soy muy bueno en la práctica, pero Aritmancia y Runas me hacen doler la cabeza; creo que tienes E en ambas asignaturas, no es cierto? Tu inteligencia y tu poder te permitirán ser el mago más poderoso de toda Inglaterra, a la par de Dumbledore. Sé que harás grandes cosas con tu vida."

Tom suspiró. "Está bien, pero me estás dando un enorme caldero para llenar." James solo sonrió.

Un par de minutos después los dos Evans salieron del aula juntos. "Entonces, conoces algún encantamiento que me sirva para ayudar a Nott?"

James bufó. "Niño, a veces la magia no sirve de nada."

11 de Abril de 1942

La sala común de Slytherin había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años. La decoración y los muebles seguían igual, pero la atmósfera era distinta: risas, ambiente distendido, incluso la sala parecía más cálida y brillante.

La fuente de dichos cambios estaba reunida en su lugar tradicional de la sala común. Los de cuarto año ocupaban la mesa trabajando en sus tareas, salvo Dolohov y Mulciber. Muchos de los de segundo y tercero se esforzaban para sentarse cerca de ellos.

Los mayores usualmente ignoraban a los menores. Los de quinto y séptimo se estaban preparando para los TIMO´S y los EXTASIS, mientras que los de sexto no se quedaban atrás en sus estudios.

La Casa de Slytherin era una Casa dividida.

Tradicionalmente la Casa aterrorizaba a los estudiantes menores, con el fin de endurecerlos. Los alumnos mayores siempre buscaban atormentar a los menores, quienes no podían hacer nada y se resignaban a sufrir.

Pero Tom había cambiado esa dinámica. Reuniendo a los de su año y luego a los menores, había formado un sólido bloque que los mayores no se atrevían a romper. Era una clásica situación de cantidad versus calidad, ya que incluso algunos de quinto y sexto año apoyaban dicho bloque.

Esto no quería decir que la convivencia era magnífica. Los Slytherin carecían de la fidelidad que sobraba en Hufflepuff, y se unían al grupo de Tom para alinearse con un mago poderoso que los protegería y los ayudaría en el futuro. A Tom no le parecía mal eso, siempre y cuando le sirviera para lograr el objetivo de lavar el nombre de Slytherin.

Sentado en la mesa, Tom trabajaba en su ensayo de Transfiguración para Dumbledore; luego de tres pergaminos, finalmente lo terminó.

"Tom, has terminado la tarea de pociones?" Preguntó Mary.

"Sí, ten." Tom le alcanzó la tarea a su amiga. "He terminado mis tareas."

Nott levantó su vista desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Quieres ir a las cocinas por unos bocadillos Tom? Me vendría bien un descanso."

Era la primera vez que Nott le hablaba desde la clase de duelo. "Seguro, vamos." El resto de la mesa intercambió miradas pero nadie dijo nada.

Luego de salir de la sala común, Nott se detuvo. "Quisiera disculparme por haber sido un idiota estos últimos días."

"No te preocupes. Estabas discutiendo mucho con Laura."

"No es solo eso."

Tom no dijo nada más, esperando que su amigo hablara mientras caminaban hacia las cocinas. Su paciencia tuvo recompensa.

"Laura y su familia fueron de visita a mi casa este verano. Los Parkinson y los Nott se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero hace un par de semanas recibí una lechuza de mi padre. Aparentemente nuestros padres ya han planificado nuestra unión y desean una alianza entre las familias. Según la carta, nuestras madres ya han comenzado a planear la boda!"

Tom se detuvo asombrado. "Tus padres están arreglando tu matrimonio? Tienes quince años, por Merlín!"

"Dímelo a mí." Gruñó Nott. "Mi padre dice que me ayudará a avanzar en el Ministerio. El señor Parkinson posee la cadena WWN, además de su red de tiendas de ingredientes de pociones."

"Dime que no sales con Laura por sus conexiones con la WWN." Imploró Tom.

"Claro que no! Es el deseo de mi padre, no el mío! Me gusta mucho pero no quiero que me entreguen solo porque a ellos les conviene!"

Tom meneó su cabeza. "No comprendo. No puedes decirles que esperen, o negarte?"

"Es tradición. Nadie hace esto salvo las familias más poderosas de sangre pura." Contestó Nott.

"Has hablado con Laura sobre esto?" Le preguntó mientras entraban en la cocina.

"Brillante!" Se mofó Nott. "Hola Laura, me gustas mucho pero no quiero casarme contigo o utilizar tus conexiones por la WWN! Espero que lo comprendas!"

"Entonces estás ignorando a Laura porque estás molesto de que tus padres te estén forzando a una relación que de todos modos quieres. Ella piensa que solo quieres sus conexiones y está molesta contigo porque la estás ignorando. Bien hecho, amigo." Tom se dio vuelta para saludar al elfo que había aparecido. "Hola Tweaky!"

"Saludos, amo Evans. Viene a planear más bromas con Tweaky? Los elfos estamos aburridos esperando por desastres para limpiar, todos los alumnos están estudiando!"

"No por ahora." Le dijo, riendo. "Puedes prepararnos algunos bocadillos y llevarlos a la sala común de Slytherin? Vendré más adelante para planear algunas ideas que tengo."

"Sí amo." En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el elfo había desaparecido.

"Es un elfo bastante útil." Comentó Nott mientras intentaba controlar su ira con su amigo.

"Verdad." Dijo, y aprovechó que Nott observaba a los lefos para sacar su varita. "_Desmaius_!" Nott cayó desmayado al piso.

Tres minutos después Tom caminaba silbando hacia la sala común, con Nott levitando tras de él.

"Señor Evans, qué está haciendo?"

Tom se dio vuelta para contestarle con una sonrisa al profesor de Transfiguración. "Hola profesor. Solo intento que mi amigo entre en razón."

"Hmm, difícil mientras esté aturdido."

"Es solo temporal, profesor." Le aseguró Tom.

Dumbledore sacó algo de dentro de su túnica. "Quieres un caramelo de limón?" Tom aceptó uno. Luego el profesor le preguntó: "Puedo preguntar qué te propones?"

"Básicamente aturdir a Laura Parkinson, tomar sus varitas y encerrarlos en el armario de escobas hasta que arreglen sus diferencias."

Los ojos de Dumbledore chispearon mientras sonreía. "Y puedo preguntar por qué ha tomado usted tan drástica decisión?"

"Solo nos quedan algunas semanas hasta que termine el año, y si esto continúa durante las vacaciones tendremos que escuchar los lamentos y peleas de ambos todo el tiempo. Quizá de esta forma se terminen besando… o matando." Explicó Tom.

"Espero que lo primero." Le dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Siga, señor Evans."

"Gracias, profesor!"

Los de Slytherin ya disfrutaban de los bocadillos que había llevado Tweaky cuando Tom entró en las mazmorras, por lo que nadie los vio entrar.

"_Desmaius_!"

"Thomas Evans, qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le gritoneó Mary viendo cómo su amiga Laura caía redonda al piso.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Salvando nuestras vacaciones de verano?" Reuniendo las varitas de Nott y de Laura, Tom hizo levitar ambos cuerpos rumbo al laboratorio de pociones de Slytherin, y los encerró en un amplio armario; muchos alumnos lo siguieron para ver, incluso los más avanzados.

Una vez que acomodó los dos cuerpos en posiciones comprometedoras, Tom le pidió a Mary que consiga unos sándwiches y una jarra de jugo de calabaza. La muchacha, aún enojada, fue a buscarlos y volvió rápidamente. Tom dejó una nota sobre la comida y Xurana encantó el picaporte de la puerta para que brillara, así tendrían un poco de luz allí dentro. Dos rápidos _Ennervate_ y cerraron la puerta con un encantamiento.

Casi toda la Casa esperó por un minuto hasta que comenzaron a escuchar gritos e insultos desde dentro del armario. Tom conjuró un encantamiento silenciador en la puerta.

"Bien, son las 3 de la tarde del sábado. Cuánto tiempo estarán allí dentro? Un Galleon por apuesta."

Los Slytherins (incluso sus amigos) comenzaron a apostar frenéticamente.

12 de Abril de 1942

Tom miraba el lago, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano a la orilla. La vista era hermosa, e incluía toda la extensión del espejo de agua y del bosque prohibido.

"Te estás ocultando?" Dijo una voz, que Tom encontraba dulce y placentera.

"No todavía. Aún no han salido."

"No te preocupa? Han pasado casi veinticuatro horas."

"Nadie está muerto, creo. La puerta se abrirá si alguien resulta herido. Así que o son muy tercos o están disfrutando estar ahí dentro."

Andrea se sentó en el césped cerca de Tom con una sonrisa. "Creo lo mismo. Has hecho bien. Laura me ha invitado a pasar el verano en su casa, y si no se arregla con Nott será un verano muy largo."

"Me pasa lo mismo con Nott." Le dijo a la muchacha en parte Veela.

"Entonces, cuándo te decidirás por Mary?"

Tom se sonrojó tan repentinamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultar su rostro. "Qué?"

La bruja francesa rió. "Tom, soy en parte Veela, recuerdas? Los únicos chicos que no se atontan alrededor mío son los que están enamorados, y tú. Mi poder Veela nunca te ha afectado, y a decir verdad es bueno tener un amigo cuyo cerebro no se derrita."

"Entonces para ti significa que estoy enamorado?" Preguntó Tom.

"Quizá no lo quieres admitir. Siempre estás con Mary y he visto cómo ella te mira. Xurana te mira también, pero su mirada es más bien la de un gato arrinconando a un gnomo de jardín." Le dijo Andrea.

Tom rió ante la imagen de sí mismo en tamaño gnomo, escapando de un enorme gato con la cara de Xurana. Andrea tampoco resistió la risa cuando Tom le narró esa imagen.

"Y a quién persigue la bella de la Casa de Lefay?"

"Hmm, no me interesan mucho los jóvenes." Le contestó con altivez. "Quizá uno de los profesores, pero se resiste a mis encantos. Es una lástima, ya que tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos."

"Demonios, no necesitaba escuchar eso!" Exclamó Tom, actuando estar asqueado, arrancando la dulce risa de la muchacha francesa.

Desafortunadamente, el momento de tranquilidad y buena amistad no iba a durar mucho.

"Deja en paz a mi prima, Evans." Gruñó Alajos Sardonnes, acercándose a las apuradas.

"Hola Al, qué hay de nuevo?"

"No me llames así! Soy Alajos Sardonnes! No eres más que un impostor de sangre impura intentando copiar los modales de tus superiores! Ahora, deja de una vez por todas en paz a mi prima y no la contamines con tu mugre!" Le espetó Alajos con desprecio, como si Tom solo fuera alguna porquería pegada a la suela de sus zapatos.

Tom miró a Andrea. "Hay gente que realmente habla así?"

"Vamos Andrea." Demandó Alajos imperiosamente. "Si quieres mezclarte con estos ingleses débiles por lo menos hazlo con alguno de nuestra clase!" Y Dedicando una mirada de disgusto hacia Tom, agregó: "Es decir, con alguno de estos idiotas que se aproxime al nivel de nuestra clase!"

"Y cuáles serían aceptables, Alajos?" Le preguntó Andrea con frialdad.

"Dolohov y Mulciber tienen la disposición correcta y familias adecuadas. Comprenden su lugar en la sociedad. Los Slytherins más avanzados también son aceptables, pero éste ha arruinado a los más jóvenes!" El último comentario fue dirigido a Tom con un bufido de desprecio: Tom se preguntó si practicaba esos gestos despectivos frente a un espejo.

"Así que esos dos decidieron lamerte el trasero?" Preguntó Tom.

"De la misma forma que tú usas a tu esbirro para esconderte detrás de su padre!"

Andrea se levantó con rapidez y tomó a Tom del brazo. "Vamos Tom. Volvamos a tu sala común."

Tom se levantó con lentitud, mirando al joven francés. "Tú no eres nadie para hablar de modales, tonto malcriado."

La mano de Andrea apretó fuerte a la de Tom, en pánico. "Dolohov y Mulciber se están aproximando."

Alajos sabía que los dos muchachos de Slytherin se aproximaban, y le lanzó una sonrisa de soberbia. "Oh no, Evans. Parece que te has metido en un lío."

Tom sacó rápidamente su varita, mientras que con su mano libre movió a Andrea detrás de él. Los dos idiotas aún no estaban cerca de ellos.

"Puedes hacer que tu parte Veela afecte a esos dos cretinos?"

"Quizá." Respondió Andrea. "Pero no a Alajos, ya que es un familiar de sangre."

"Genial." Le murmuró. "Vete Alajos. Si comienzas a atacarme con hechizos serás expulsado." Le vociferó al francés.

"Pero tendré a dos testigos que vieron que el primer hechizo salió de tu varita, mestizo. Dos testigos de tu propia Casa!"

Tom pensaba rápido. Andrea lo apoyaría, al igual que su padre y el profesor Dumbledore. También Sluggy, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Pero el Ministro de magia francés haría un gran escándalo con su par británico, quien no se pondría feliz si se enteraba de que su hijo aún estaba encerrado en un armario.

"Alajos Sardonnes, te reto a un duelo! Si quieres pelea, que sea frente a todo el colegio! Hablas demasiado! Prueba tu superioridad en un duelo o admite tu miedo ante un simple sangre mestiza!"

Andrea contuvo la respiración sorprendida por el reto de Tom, y Alajos pareció titubear y palidecer. Dolohov y Mulciber lucían confundidos.

"Quieres retarme a un duelo? Bien, a la medianoche, en la sala de los Trofeos!"

Tom rió despectivamente. "Dije frente a todo el colegio, idiota! Enfréntate en un duelo conmigo o vete ya mismo, tú decides."

"Bien! Como quieras, mestizo! Que todo este colegio vea tu humillación. Tu padre profesor no podrá ayudarte!"

"Quién es tu segundo?" Le preguntó, aburrido.

Alajos miró fugazmente a los sus dos cómplices. "Albert Lapent, de la Casa Richelieu, tendrá el honor." Dijo con altivez.

Tom lanzó un bufido de burla; parecía una presentación del Conde de Montecristo. "Mi segundo será Edward Nott. Adiós."

Tomó a Andrea de la mano y se marchó rumbo al castillo, pasando por entre los dos Slytherins. Cuando se movieron para bloquearle el paso, éste tuvo que detenerse. Ardía en deseos de arrojarles una buena maldición a esos dos idiotas, pero se contuvo. "Ninguna de las partes puede agredir a la otra hasta el duelo. Diles a tus estúpidos lacayos que se muevan!"

Una vez que se apartaron, Tom y Andrea reanudaron su marcha. Lejos de los tres imbéciles, Andrea le murmuró a Tom. "Estás loco? Por qué has hecho eso?"

"No nos iban a dejar ir sin pelear." Le dijo.

"Pude haberme ido con ellos."

"En serio querías eso?"

"No!" Le dijo Andrea.

"Si te ibas con tu primo, los dos idiotas hubieran comenzado la pelea. Y si te quedabas hubiéramos estado muy expuestos al fuego cruzado. Así que le di a Alajos la posibilidad de que se marchara o de que aceptara el duelo."

"Pero ha aceptado!" Le recriminó Andrea, apretándole la mano.

Tom sonrió despreocupado. "Prefiero uno contra uno, y que todos lo vean, a una pelea entre dos contra tres."

La Veela gruñó del disgusto. "Por qué te enojas conmigo?" Le preguntó Tom.

"Porque quería arrojarles una maldición yo misma. Cómo se atreve a decirme con quién debo juntarme?" Respondió Andrea, en un tono bajo y furioso. La Veela comenzó a despotricar contra la arrogancia de su primo, y luego contra los hombres en general.

Tom aguantó como pudo la risa, pero Andrea se percató de ello y lo miró.

"Nunca me ha sucedido que un chico quiera luchar por el honor de estar cerca de mí antes. Bueno, no al menos en los últimos dos años. Pero aquello fue una tonta pelea a puños en segundo año." Dijo Andrea.

"Qué?" Se alarmó Tom. "El duelo no se trata de eso!"

Andrea hizo como que no lo había escuchado. En cambio, se abrazó a un brazo de Tom y murmuró en un tono pícaro de voz: "Espero que Mary y Ela no se pongan muy celosas."

"Mary… y Ela? Celosas?" Repitió Tom sin saber dónde esconderse. "Por qué Ela? No estoy saliendo con Ela! Ni con Mary!"

"Claro que Ela se pondrá celosa, creerá que busco algo contigo. Solo se contiene porque Mary tiene la prioridad."

Tom dejó escapar un gemido de bochorno, haciendo reír a Andrea.

"Sus reacciones serán interesantes, pero no tanto como las del profesor Evans, no es cierto?" Le dijo la Veela, con su tono normal de voz.

19 de Abril de 1942

Durante la siguiente semana el colegio se vio envuelto en caos. El director Dippet quiso prohibir el duelo pero los arreglos del duelo habían seguido al pie de la letra las formas tradicionales del mundo mágico. Bajo los antiguos códigos del Duellos Magicus, los dos alumnos de quince años eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder decidirlos por ellos mismo. Las leyes mágicas inglesas o francesas nunca habían modificado ese antiguo código de miles de años debido a la resistencia de las familias conservadoras de sangre pura.

Al no poder impedir el duelo, el director se vio forzado a asegurar el control del mismo, y se valió del profesor Flitwick, maestro de Duelo, para mantener ese duelo bajo los estatutos del código.

El aula de duelo estaba atiborrada de gente, entre ellos los Ministros de Inglaterra y Francia, quienes se sentaban a cada extremo de la plataforma de duelo. Los séquitos de éstos llenaban casi la cuarta parte de los asientos, y el resto estaba ocupado por estudiantes.

Un gran contingente de alumnos de Slytherin ocupaban toda una sección, y con ellos Ela, Janek y Andrea. Tom pudo distinguir a Amelia Bones y a Hagrid entre la multitud.

Aunque eran muy distintos entre ellos, Tom y Alajos era populares en el colegio, por lo que nadie quería perderse el duelo. Tom era conocido por su carisma y porque se destacaba en lo académico y en Quidditch; solo había perdido la snitch cuatro veces en los tres años que llevaba como jugador, y había contribuido a ganar la copa el año anterior. Todo esto mientras mantenía a casi todas sus asignaturas con un E.

Alajos Sardonnes no era un atleta ni un gran estudiante. Extraño como sonara para un mago de sangre pura, prefería el rugby a volar en una escoba. Era un alumno que creía que no tenía que esforzarse en sus notas, y mantenía a su alrededor un aura casi mística que hacía que muchos alumnos lo vieran como un líder. Al principio Tom se preguntó si se debía a algún efecto similar al Veela en Andrea. Alajos era un mago fácil de soportar y bastante llevadero, siempre y cuando se aceptara su superioridad.

Desafortunadamente, era algo que Tom simplemente no podía hacer. Era la típica disputa entre la aristocracia y el resto.

Tom y Nott examinaron bastante al mago francés de la Casa de Richelieu, intentando dilucidar si éste afectaría la mente de la gente. No descubrieron nada. Tom incluso lo discutió con su padre, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que esa aura tan poderosa era el resultado de la confianza en sí mismo y de sus sentimientos de superioridad. Alajos era reflejaba la imagen que el futuro Draco Malfoy adoraría emular.

Tom subió a la plataforma seguido de Nott, envueltos en un murmullo generalizado proveniente del salón, y se dirigió a uno de los extremos.

"Si no me hubieras encerrado en ese armario, nada de esto hubiera pasado." Le susurró al oído Nott.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír. "Si no te hubiera encerrado en ese maldito armario, tú y Laura aún nos estarían volviendo locos!"

Nott solo bufó. "Has recordado dejar tu segunda varita? Esto es un duelo oficial y están prohibidas."

"Sí."

"Y Nagini?"

"Con Canuto. No puedo creer que hayas dejado que ese sujeto francés te haya hecho poner eso en las reglas." Le musitó Tom, ganándose otro bufido.

"Quizá no deberías ser tan conocido por tener una cobra de mascota?"

Tom le sonrió. "No podría haberla usado, ya no debo usar nada relacionado con el pársel en público." Y mirando a un par de magos, agregó: "No esperaba ver reporteros del Profeta cubriendo un simple duelo escolar."

"Hay dos Ministros de Magia aquí, esperando ver el duelo. Y el secretario de magia norteamericano y el Gran Duque de Magia de Rusia iban a venir en dos días pero prefirieron adelantar su viaje para encontrarse con los dos Ministros en Hogwarts. Ahí tienes la gran noticia a cubrir." Explicó Nott.

Tom suspiró. "Genial, mi padre tiene la excusa perfecta para encerrarme en casa todo el verano."

La conversación se detuvo cuando el profesor Evans subió a la tarima y fue hacia ellos. "Su oponente llegará en cualquier momento. Ruslan Tarasov será el árbitro, es un Auror del Duque de Magia de Rusia con experiencia en duelo." Dijo James, sin atisbos de emoción.

"Pensé que el profesor Flitwick sería el árbitro." Opinó Nott.

"Era, pero optaron por alguien más imparcial. El profesor Flitwick dijo que Tarasov es un mago honorable." Respondió James.

"Papá, siento mucho todo esto, pensé que…"

James interrumpió la disculpa de su hijo. "Debes concentrarte en lo que tienes que hacer ahora. Luego hablaremos." Y agregó, esbozando una sutil sonrisa. "Y para que sepas, logré convencer a tu madre de que se quedara en casa con tus cuatro hermanitos."

La atención de Tom se dirigió hacia su oponente, que ingresaba al salón. "Cinco Knuts a que mamá ya está en la enfermería, esperando junto a Madame O´Niel." Dijo.

Alajos caminó por entre la multitud con arrogancia, seguido por un alto alumno de séptimo año. Luego del duelo Tom supo que Albert Lapent era el campeón de Duelo de Beauxbatons (hasta la evacuación a Hogwarts), algo digno de mención ya que era un alumno de quinto año y primo de Alajos.

Un minuto después un alto y rubio mago ataviado con las acostumbradas túnicas blancas de los árbitros de duelo se hizo paso por el salón rumbo a la tarima, y se detuvo justo en el medio de ella.

"Merlín, quisiera verlo enfrentarse a Flitwick." Murmuró Nott.

"Sus duelos siempre fueron muy populares, según él." Dijo James. "Flitwick es excelente, utiliza su baja estatura como una ventaja."

"Caballeros, tomen asiento por favor." Clamó el árbitro ruso desde el centro de la plataforma.

"Buena suerte." Murmuraron James y Nott, yéndose a sentar.

Ante un gesto de Tarasov, tanto Tom como Alajos se ubicaron en sus posiciones, a los extremos de la tarima. El francés seguía con su expresión de desgano y soberbia, típico del que pretende demostrarle a todo el mundo que no necesitará esforzarse y que se aburrirá.

"Idiota." Murmuró Tom.

"Duelistas, respetarán las condiciones estipuladas?" Preguntó el ruso en voz alta. Luego de que ambos asintieran con sus cabezas, agregó: "Quiero un duelo limpio, sin imperdonables ni maldiciones que lastimen seriamente al oponente."

Ambos asintieron nuevamente, y Tarasov concluyó: "Entonces a sus posiciones y prepárense!"

Tom se preparó, varita en mano, y respiró profundo.

"Aún puedes detener esto, Evans. Discúlpate, concede mis demandas y te dejaré ir." Le espetó Sardonnes. "Uno de tu clase no puede pretender batirse conmigo y ganar."

Un murmullo generalizado cubrió el salón; muchos estaban de acuerdo, ya que conocían el status de sangre de Tom. La adopción de los Potter había aplacado un poco los prejuicios pero la Inglaterra mágica de los ´40 estaba lejos de ser tolerante.

Para desconcierto de los numerosos presentes, Tom esbozó una sonrisa y la palidez debido a sus nervios desapareció. "Me pregunto qué diría Salazar sobre ello." Pensó.

"Caballeros, listos?"

"Comiencen!"

Tom dio un paso a su izquierda para esquivar algunos hechizos arrojados por el francés. Creyó notar un encantamiento de cosquillas y un par de _Expelliarmus_, que pasaron más cerca de él de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"_Corycus! Corycus!_"

Los dos hechizos puño tuvieron solo como propósito debilitar el escudo de Sardonnes; éste se tiró al piso para esquivarlos y miró a Tom. Éste sonreía.

Alajos se puso rápidamente de pie. "_Contra Genu! Accio wand_!"

Tom volvió a evitar el hechizo, que le hubiera hecho tratabillar y arrodillarse en el piso; combinado con un _Accio_ había sido un buen ataque, pero no para él.

La multitud levantaba sus ímpetus de a poco, conformes con el espectáculo. Varios de los adultos parecían apoyar a Sardonnes, mientras que los estudiantes parecían divididos por igual.

Tom decidió atacar los puntos débiles de Sardonnes.

"_Relashio_!"

Una lluvia de chispas impactó sobre el escudo de Alajos, lanzando destellos de todos colores por doquier. Tom aprovechó la ceguera temporal del francés y atacó con un hechizo marca registrada de su padre.

"_Pratus!_"

Sardonnes se encontró súbitamente levitando paralelamente al piso, y echó una mirada de incredulidad y enojo a Tom; un par de segundos después se desplomó al piso.

El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones, y sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para levantarse. Pero al hacerlo algo parecía obstruirle la visión: se sacó el objeto de su cabeza y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que era. Una cáscara de banana.

La muchedumbre comenzó a reír, al igual que Tom, al ver la ridícula imagen (desaliñado por el golpazo y sosteniendo una cáscara de banana) del arrogante mago.

El rostro de Sardonnes se desdibujó furioso, y creyéndose insultado por las risas enfocó su vista y su varita en Tom.

"_Impedimenta_!"

El hechizo golpeó el _Protego_ de Tom, el cual apenas pudo resistir e hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos por su fuerza.

"_Fucotig_!"

El contraataque de Tom impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Alajos con suficiente velocidad como para que le dejaran moretones. Pero Lo que más enfureció al muchacho francés fueron las marcas rojas, amarillas y verdes en su túnica.

El encantamiento Paint Ball había conjurado tres bolas de pintura, y como se trataba de objetos físicos no fueron absorbidos por el escudo defensivo mágico. James se lo había enseñado para que pudiera practicar puntería, y muy pronto padre e hijo lo comenzaron a utilizar a menudo entre ellos por pura diversión.

"Lo siento, Alajos. No quise ensuciarte la túnica. _Aguamenti_!"

Un grueso chorro de agua salió disparado de la varita de Tom e impactó en el escudo del francés, haciéndolo visible en toda su dimensión. Mientras el escudo estuviera activo, Alajos no podría contraatacar.

Tom decidió terminar con la demostración antes de que Sardonnes pudiera vencerlo. Sin dejar de utilizar el _Aguamenti_, se concentró en su siguiente hechizo.

"_Fridus_."

Un haz de luz azul pálido golpeó el piso a menos de un metro de los pies de Sardonnes. El agua acumulada bajo sus pies se congeló al instante, y mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio fue impactado por un encantamiento desarmador. El cuerpo de Alajos voló literalmente hacia atrás sin los zapatos, congelados y pegados al piso de la plataforma. Al caer profirió un gemido de dolor, debido a que una de sus rodillas se había roto.

El árbitro ruso ordenó a Tom que se detuviera y mantuviera su posición mientras se aproximaba al francés. Al examinar su rodilla con un rápido encantamiento, anunció: "El señor Sardonnes ha perdido la varita y se encuentra físicamente incapacitado de continuar. Declaro ganador al señor Evans."

Tom se dio vuelta para mirar a Nott y su padre. Mientras su amigo saltaba extasiado con sus brazos hacia arriba, James le dedicó una sonrisa de felicitación y una mirada con un dejo de preocupación.

"Bien hecho, joven."

El Ministro de magia de Francia le tendió la mano. Era alto, tenía pose de distinguido y algunas mechas de canas en su cabello oscuro.

"Gracias señor. Sé que Alajos no está muy lastimado."

"Dentro de los parámetros normales de un duelo." Le dijo, para despreocuparlo. "Espero que esto sea el fin de sus desavenencias con mi hijo. Alajos está incómodo en Inglaterra, y frustrado. Seguramente ha trasladado su hostilidad hacia usted."

"Creo lo mismo, señor." Le contestó Tom.

"Que bueno verte nuevamente, Jean-Claude." Dijo James aproximándose y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Tom.

El Ministro sonrió de buena gana. "Vimos algo de tu extraño estilo en este muchacho, cierto? Sobre todo lo de esas bolas de pintura. Le decía a tu hijo que espero que esto sirva para que dejen de pelearse entre ellos."

James asintió. "Espero lo mismo. Estorban a la clase."

"Sí, lo imagino." Le dijo, y una chispa traviesa brotó de sus ojos. "Quizá debamos encerrarlos en un armario hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias."

Nott comenzó a reír, al igual que James al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tom. Cómo demonios se había enterado el Ministro de Francia?

"Lo siento, iré al ala de enfermería del colegio para asegurarme de que mi hijo está bien."

Tom observó marcharse al Ministro solo por un segundo, ya que una horda de alumnos de Slytherin de cuarto año arremetió contra el duelista. Una de las chicas encabezó la estampida y no dudó en abrazar a Tom ante la sonrisa maquiavélica de Nott y James.

23 de Abril de 1942

En algún lugar en las afueras de Liverpool

La bruja más buscada de Inglaterra dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Era una copia del Profeta de hacía dos días. El tener que esconderse al estilo muggle significaba un atraso significativo en la recepción de noticias, algo que no representaba demasiados problemas usualmente. Pero fue algo molesto de soportar durante la última semana.

Christina sabía sobre el duelo, al igual que toda Inglaterra. No era un duelo a muerte, pero no quería que su objetivo resultara gravemente herido; los accidentes suelen ocurrir. Y su Amo no le perdonaría que el heredero de Slytherin estuviera más lejos del alcance todavía por estar internado en algún sitio mágico secreto.

Pero, si bien era una sirviente de su Amo, era también una especialista en combate mágico. Leyó y releyó los pormenores del duelo y de los hechizos utilizados, y ahora apenas podía controlar su ansiedad.

"Una vez que esté al servicio del señor tenebroso, este muchacho será un gran aprendiz para mí. Solo necesito un par de días para sacarle de la cabeza esos hechizos bobos e infantiles y enseñarle la verdadera magia. No es como ese sucio Morfin Gaunt. Mi Señor estará muy agradecido!"


	30. Capítulo 30 Quinto Año

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Quinto año y TIMO´S**

30 Agosto de 1942

Casa de la familia Evans

"Concéntrate en tu propia imagen, hasta que puedas verte claramente."

"Ahora, sin perder el foco en ti mismo, piensa en la imagen de tu forma de animago. Concéntrate en sus detalles y fíjala en tu mente."

Tom hacía lo posible para seguir las directivas de su padre, sentado en el piso del salón de duelo de su casa con sus ojos cerrados.

El entrenamiento de animago era el más duro entrenamiento mágico que había soportado hasta el momento. Primero tuvo que estudiar teoría avanzada de Transfiguración, algo que estaba por encima de los niveles EXTASIS. James, además, hizo que Tom comenzara a trabajar en sus dotes de meditación; le dijo que era la base para obtener su forma de animago.

"Mucha más gente de lo que crees es capaz de ello, pero muy pocos están dispuestos a invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en lograr un nivel de meditación aceptable." Explicó James. "Los libros dicen que menos de uno cada mil magos tiene el potencial de ser un animago. Hoy en día, solo hay cinco animagos registrados en toda Inglaterra."

"Sin embargo, sé de seis más del Departamento de Misterios que no están registrados. Y por supuesto está el ejemplo de mi padre y sus amigos. Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tres muchachos de la misma Casa y del mismo año tengan la habilidad de ser animagos si se aplicara la regla de _uno en mil_?"

Tom sonrió, haciendo el cálculo mentalmente. "Creo que Ron pudo haberlo hecho también, pero le gustaba concentrarse en la comida y en Quidditch." Agregó James.

La meditación ayudaba en mucho al entrenamiento de Oclumancia que Tom estaba recibiendo.

Justo antes del tercer año de Tom, James decidió que su hijo estaba teóricamente listo. Sarah pidió desarrollar la poción de Animagos en su propio laboratorio e insistió en dársela a Tom ella misma.

"Voldemort era un animago? No veo cómo no hubiera podido serlo. Qué forma tenía? Adoptaré yo la misma forma?" Preguntó Tom antes de tomar la poción.

James sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su hijo. "Si te lo digo, se arruinará la sorpresa."

Los resultados, cuando Tom se despertó de su letargo causado por la poción, hicieron que James rodara por el piso de la risa, confundiendo a su excitado hijo y recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Sarah.

Ahora, dos años después, Tom estaba finalmente listo para el paso final. Habían sido dos años de duro trabajo para mejorar sus niveles de meditación, y de estudios sobre las características, comportamiento y hábitos de su nueva forma.

"Ahora, deja que las dos formas se fundan en una sola, y deja fluir tu magia libremente."

Tom, evitando rendirse a su ansiedad y excitación, se mantuvo en estado de meditación profunda, logrando fundir las formas de animago y de sí mismo en una sola. Súbitamente comenzó a sentir… que era líquido?

Unos momentos después, la transformación había concluido. Abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor: la habitación parecía enorme! Miró a su padre, que estaba sonriendo entre orgulloso y divertido. Sus nuevos ojos le brindaron una claridad de visión que nunca antes había experimentado.

Dio un par de pasos, y descubrió con agrado que podía moverse con naturalidad. Su cola se balanceaba tras él a medida que recorría la habitación; di una última mirada a su padre y salió corriendo de allí.

"Espera!" Gritó James.

Tom se lanzó en carrera por la casa hacia el living, en donde jugaban sus cuatro hermanos. Fue hacia Kate, que ahora tenía seis años, y se trepó a uno de sus hombros para gastarle una broma. La pequeña gritó sorprendida y asustada por la súbita irrupción.

Divertido, Tom saltó del hombro de su hermanita para aterrizar sobre las piernas de Ron, que estaba sentado en el piso. El pequeño de tres años sonrió sin asustarse y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

James llegó al living intentando lucir serio, pero no pudo. "Tom, vas muy a prisa con el proceso. Cambia a tu forma humana."

Asintiendo, Tom saltó del regazo de su hermano y se subió al respaldo del sillón. Un instante después su forma fue reemplazada por un joven de quince años.

"Genial! Eso fue genial!" Clamó Tom entusiasmado como nunca antes.

"Papi, esa cosa era mi Tommy?" Demandó Katie.

"Sí, cariño." Le dijo su padre.

Katie se levantó y fue hacia su hermano para darle una patada en la pierna. "Por asustarme!"

"Qué clase de animal eres?" Preguntó Michael, feliz de que su hermano hubiera asustado a su hermana.

James contestó por Tom. "Una mangosta india."

El enojo de Katie cambió a sorpresa. "Como Rikki-Tikki-Tavi?" Preguntó, refiriéndose al personaje del libro _El Libro de la Selva_, de Rudyard Kipling,

Tom sonrió. "Sí, justo como Rikki-Tikki-Tavi."

Los gemelos enloquecieron.

Luego de que la algarabía de los gemelos terminara, Tom y James regresaron al salón de duelo; la experiencia había dejado exhausto a Tom.

"Es normal. El primer cambio drena casi toda tu magia. Cada transformación se vuelve más fácil hasta que llega a ser casi instantánea." Explicó James.

Tom se dejó caer en una silla mientras su padre preparaba una poción regenerativa. "Puedo saber la forma de Voldemort ahora?"

James sonrió. "Una teoría bastante aceptada es que la personalidad de uno concuerda con el animal en el que uno se transforma. No estoy seguro de lo de mi padre, pero el perro era perfecto para mi padrino (y ni hablar de Colagusano). Voldemort halló al animal perfecto, desde su punto de vista: una cobra real."

"Una cobra?"

"La cobra real no es la serpiente más venenosa pero es muy llamativa. Provoca miedo e intimidación."

Tom consideró lo dicho por su padre mientras éste le daba la poción.

"Esto demuestra lo mucho que se diferencian tú y Voldemort. Mientras que su forma era venenosa, la tuya es conocida por defenderse de esos reptiles con habilidad y rapidez. Piensa sobre ello."

"Nagini no estará feliz con esto."

James sonrió, imaginándose a la mascota de Tom ofendida. "Bien, ahora falta una cosa más." Dijo, sentándose en un sillón.

"Qué?"

James hizo más grande su sonrisa. "Necesitas un nombre de Merodeador, por supuesto."

1 de Setiembre de 1942

Expreso Hogwarts

"Oh gran Prefecto, me inclino a tus pies!"

"Lacayo inútil! Limpia mis zapatos de una vez!"

"Sí, amo!" El muchacho se inclinó y sacó su varita. Y arrojó un hechizo a los zapatos.

"Dije que los limpiaras tonto, no que los convirtieras en cemento!"

"Ups!"

La audiencia reía ante la actuación de los dos magos. Tom ayudó a levantar a Nott e intercambiaron reverencias en el compartimento.

Mary saltó de su asiento y abrazó a Tom. "Felicidades!" Le dijo, y le dio un beso en una mejilla. Habían comenzado a salir en Agosto cuando Tom la invitó a cenar a su casa. Los besos y otras demostraciones de afecto por parte de Mary seguían sorprendiendo a Tom, que solía dibujar una sonrisa de idiota.

"Es ese un comportamiento propio de un Prefecto?" Murmuró Nott, silbando.

"El mismo que el de la chica que está sentada en tu regazo."

Laura sonrió y exageró sus caricias a Nott.

"Creía que Nott iba a ser el prefecto de quinto año." Dijo Xurana. "Y Sluggy podría ganar favores con el Ministro."

Nott hizo una mueca. "No quiero tener éxito gracias a mi padre, sino a pesar de él. Además, quién tendría más derecho que él en nuestra Casa?"

Rosier miró a Nott con curiosidad. "No se ha molestado tu padre?"

"Sorprendentemente... no."

Tom sabía que el Ministro sabía sobre su ancestro, y como fue un Slytherin su razonamiento era el mismo que el de su hijo. Tener en cuenta la historia familiar para determinar precedencia y liderazgo era estúpido para Tom, pero si él y Nott no aceptaban el cargo, el mismo acabaría con Dolohov. Lo cual no era una buena idea.

El tren llegó a Hogsmeade a tiempo. Los de quinto había comenzado a bajar cuando escucharon una conmoción proveniente de adelante. El señor Ogg se acercó al lugar junto a los prefectos de sexto año.

"Parece que McGonagall se tragó un caramelo de limón de Dumbledore." Rió Nott.

"Me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido." Se preguntó Tom.

Mary lo miró fijamente. "Qué has hecho ahora?"

"Yo? Solo he ido al baño una vez y has estado conmigo todo el viaje!" Protestó Tom.

Mary frunció su ceño, sabiendo que era cierto pero conociendo a su novio muy bien.

"Qué ha sucedido, Amelia?" Preguntó Tom a la muchacha que pasó caminando cerca de ellos.

Amelia Bones le respondió divertida. "Parece que La Revolution comenzó temprano este año. Alguien puso un encantamiento en la puerta del compartimento de los Prefectos y nadie puede abrirla. Los dos Premio Anual y los prefectos de séptimo están encerrados."

Tom actuó sorpresa. "Pensé que tenían que patrullar el tren durante la última parte del viaje." Se suponía que los de quinto vigilaban el tren el primer tramo y los de sexto el tramo medio.

"Nunca pudieron salir de su compartimento." Le respondió Amelia, aguantando la risa.

"Entonces ocurrió después de que los de quinto terminaran su turno?" Preguntó con curiosidad Mary, observando a su novio.

"Sí. Yo estaba allí y no vi nada raro." Dijo Amelia, que también era prefecta.

"Debe ser vergonzoso para nuestros nuevos Premios Anuales." Dijo Tom, sacando una sonrisa en Amelia.

Luego de unos momentos, el grupo de Tom se encaminó a los carruajes mientras algunos profesores pasaban rumbo al tren preocupados.

Tom se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se dieran cuenta de que no había magia manteniendo cerrada la puerta. Había encogido un par de Knuts y los había puesto bajo la puerta; cuando revirtió el hechizo las monedas recuperaron su tamaño y trabaron la misma con firmeza. Y como no había magia allí, el _Finite_ no serviría de nada.

Miró un par de veces hacia atrás y la confusión generada alrededor del tren, sonriendo muy satisfecho. Era increíble cómo una mangosta podía ser tan rápida y pasar desapercibida en un tren atestado de estudiantes.

16 de Octubre de 1942

Hogwarts

El inusualmente cálido sábado de Octubre permitió que los alumnos sacaran sus charlas y tareas a los terrenos del castillo. Debido a su ubicación en las tierras altas de Escocia, todos sabían que debían aprovechar el buen tiempo al máximo.

Tom estaba sentado con Mary, Xurana y Andrea haciendo su trabajo de pociones. Era la segunda asignatura favorita de Tom (luego de DCAO) pero incluso él estaba teniendo dificultades con las pociones de quinto año. Parecía que los profesores querían exprimir los cerebros de los estudiantes antes de los TIMO´S de primavera.

Mary estaba recostada sobre Tom releyendo la poción sanadora que harían el lunes siguiente en clase. Ahora eran compañeros de pociones, ya que Nott le había sugerido a Tom que hicieran parejas para la asignatura con sus respectivas novias. Tom había aceptado con cierta renuencia, ya que Edward era mejor que Mary en pociones.

Xurana y Andrea eran pareja por primera vez, también. La Veela francesa no quería ser compañera de ningún chico para no ocasionar problemas en las clases, así que siempre elegía chicas.

"Prima."

El grupo levantó la vista para ver a Alajos Sardonnes parado cerca de ellos. Tom recordó subconscientemente dónde tenía guardada su varita.

"Alajos. Cómo estás?" Le saludó Andrea.

"Bien, gracias." Le respondió Alajos, y se dirigió a Tom: "Estoy aquí para presentar mis disculpas. Mi comportamiento la primavera pasada no fue aceptable para un mago como yo. Por favor perdona mi rudeza."

Tom se levantó y le tendió la mano. "Las acepto."

Sardonnes miró la mano por un instante antes de reaccionar. "Gracias. No volveré a molestarte." Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

"Estuvo bien." Murmuró Xurana.

"Lo crees?" Le preguntó con sequedad Tom. "Me pregunto si está buscando alguien que le patee el trasero."

Xurana se escandalizó. "Tom Evans! El hijo del ministro de magia de Francia te ha ofrecido disculpas y tú las has aceptado! No puedes burlarte ahora!"

"No me pareció sincero."

Antes de que Xurana respondiera, Andrea comentó: "Tom tiene razón, Xurana. Alajos solo se disculpó por su rudeza y no por haberlo molestado continuamente."

Mary levantó una ceja ante la defensa de Andrea a Tom por sobre un miembro de su familia. Al decírselo a la bruja francesa, ésta solo se encogió de hombros. "Alajos es mi primo pero Tom ha sido casi como mi hermano desde que hemos llegado aquí. Además, es el único chico al que no se le fríe el cerebro cuando está cerca de mí."

"Porque ya lo tiene frito." Sonrió Mary.

"Hey!"

Xurana puso sus ojos en blanco y regresó a su libro.

12 de Noviembre de 1942 

Hogwarts

"Señor Evans, puede quedarse después de la clase?"

"Sí profesor." Le dijo, mientras guardaba sus notas en la mochila.

"Hmm, te has estado portando mal?" Le susurró una suave voz al oído.

"Nop, soy un dulce e inocente mago." Dijo él, sonriendo.

Mary esbozó una tenue y sexy sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y se fue del aula para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas.

Tom tomó su mochila y fue al frente.

"Ese armario de escobas del quinto piso, parece cómodo cierto?"

Tom se sonrojó al momento. "Nos viste en el mapa!"

James aguantó la sonrisa. "La pesadilla de cada estudiante, que tu padre sepa dónde y con quién estás a cada momento."

Tom comenzó a enojarse. "No es justo! No deberías utilizarlo para espiarme! Mary y yo no estábamos haciendo nada, solo platicábamos!"

James subió sus manos para calmar a su hijo. "No fue mi intención. Discúlpame por bromear sobre eso pero revisaba el mapa buscando visitantes sin autorización y vi tu nombre después del toque de queda."

La explicación de su padre tenía sentido, pero igualmente estaba enojado. "Entonces qué era lo que realmente querías?" Le cuestionó con sequedad.

"Las protecciones mágicas sobre el Canal fueron cruzadas la semana anterior hacia Francia por algunos miembros del Ejército Oscuro. Sumados a los que eliminé en el colegio de Gales, el número concuerda exactamente con los que supuestamente lograron ingresar al país durante la falsa invasión."

Su enojo con su padre se evaporó por completo. "Crees que Grindelwald se ha rendido y ya no me busca?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que piensa el Ministerio. Han pasado casi dos años de eso, y salvo el ataque al colegio Fénix de Gales no hemos escuchado nada de ellos ni encontrado ninguna pista. La cantidad de invasores que han regresado a Francia es igual a la que nuestros contactos en Alemania pudieron confirmar como miembros de Ejército Oscuro que invadieron Inglaterra."

"Y tú qué piensas?"

James se levantó de su escritorio y caminó por el aula hasta la ventana. "Parece demasiado perfecto. Por qué se fueron ahora? No estaban en peligro de ser descubiertos, y su retirada fue bastante obvia."

"Eso importa? Tú mismo lo has dicho. Se fueron la misma cantidad que los que entraron. No digo que nos relajemos, pero no estás siendo un poco paranoico?" Cuestionó Tom.

James suspiró. "Quizá. Sé que los últimos dos años fueron difíciles para ti en cuanto a la seguridad, y que el Fidelius de casa restringe tu vida. Créeme, sé lo que se siente que estés siempre vigilado y acompañado."

El padre de Tom sacó su vista de la ventana y miró al chico. "Como te dije antes, el Ministerio opina aproximadamente lo mismo que tú, y ya ha reducido la cantidad de Aurores estacionados en Hogsmeade y Hogwarts para redireccionarlos hacia otras áreas vitales. Los que quedan son mayormente los Aurores lesionados que están en rehabilitación. Incluso me han querido sacar del colegio a mí mismo."

James se apoyó contra la pared, sonriéndole a Tom con cierta tristeza o resignación. "Los miembros y funcionarios del Ministerio también opinan que el Conde es demasiado paranoico. Los idiotas de sangre pura que manejan el Ministerio y el Wizengamot no comprendieron mi referencia del Caballo de Troya y no les interesó un ápice cuando les dije que era historia muggle."

Tom se acercó a su padre y se apoyó en la pared, cerca de él. "Papá, seguiré manteniendo un perfil bajo y no saldré del castillo si no estás cerca. Pero podríamos aflojar un poco mis restricciones si sigue sin haber noticias sobre el Ejército Oscuro? He estado oculto todo el año anterior, y ya no encuentro excusas para explicar por qué no puedo hacer cosas con mis amigos."

"No modificaré las protecciones de la casa, pero si no vuelve a haber signos de esos magos oscuros podemos buscar la forma de liberarte un poco de las restricciones."

Tom sintió euforia ante las palabras de su padre. Era obvio que se mostraba cauteloso pero había aceptado!

"Gracias papá!" Exclamó Tom, abrazándolo.

James miró cómo su hijo salió corriendo del aula, suprimiendo un suspiro de resignación. La alegría expresada por Tom lo reconfortaba un poco, pero desconfiaba del accionar del Ejército Oscuro y de Grindelwald en su búsqueda del heredero de Slytherin y le disgustaba la idea de suavizar las restricciones. En sus tiempos como Harry Potter, él mismo había tenido que soportar Aurores vigilándolo, compañía constante y encierros en la casa de sus tíos, todo empeorado durante su quinto año. Tom aceptaba tanta protección impuesta para mantenerlo a salvo, pero veía que se estaba cansando de ellas y que estaba poniendo límites.

"Quizá es algo relacionado con el quinto año." Murmuró, recordando sus propios fastidios de quinto año.

O quizá no. Tom tenía una personalidad fuerte, y si bien en su adolescencia temprana había seguido el modelo de James, el muchacho había comenzado a moverse fuera de la sombra de su padre y hacerse respetar por sí mismo. Al contrario que él, Tom disfrutaba ser el líder _no oficial _de Slytherin, y eso conllevaba algunas sorpresas en la Casa de la serpiente. Albus le había informado que el ambiente dentro de la Casa era tranquilo y que el acoso a los nacidos de familias muggles estaba en un mínimo histórico.

James fue hacia su escritorio y se sentó, con sus pies encima. Lo que no le había dicho a su hijo era que por sus esfuerzos en mantener la vigilancia en Tom se había ganado enemigos en el Ministerio. Algunos burócratas y miembros del Wizengamot estaban usando la imagen de paranoia del Conde para destruir su autoridad. Ni siquiera Thomas Potter pudo evitar que le sacaran al inefable algunas de sus responsabilidades.

Y lo peor era que el mismo Ministro Nott comenzaba a restar apoyo al Conde, ya que gracias a su cintura política se estaba dejando llevar por las crecientes voces de disconformidad contra el inefable. No tuvo caso que James y Thomas le recordaran que si el Ejército Oscuro intentaba secuestrar a Tom, su propio hijo estaría en riesgo.

"Ser adulto apesta." Pensó de mal humor, antes de dormirse.

2 de Enero de 1943

Hogsmeade

Tom disfrutaba la sensación de vagar por Hogsmeade junto a su novia Mary y sus amigos. Canuto también, el cual corría por delante de ellos saludando a cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo y de los dueños de las tiendas.

A sus dieciséis años, Tom lucía exactamente como lo podría recordar Harry Potter a sus doce años o Ginny Weasley a sus once años. Cabello oscuro y ondulado, unos ocho centímetros más alto que James, buena presencia y un aire carismático. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que recurrieran a él buscando consejo; era, para los Slytherin más jóvenes, el líder de la Casa, y uno de los alumnos más destacados de todo Hogwarts.

El pueblo estaba repleto de estudiantes del colegio que aprovechaban las vacaciones de fin de año sin las cargas de los estudios y de los exámenes. Muchos de ellos tuvieron que permanecer en el castillo debido a la guerra.

Tom había pasado la última semana en su casa junto a su madre y hermanos, pero ahora planeaba pasar el resto de las vacaciones con sus amigos. Los TIMO´S se aproximaban y muy pronto los de quinto deberían comenzar a quemarse las pestañas.

"El profesor Evans te ha dado permiso de venir a Hogsmeade, Tom?" Preguntó Xurana.

"Papá está en Londres, en una reunión. Además el año entrante cumpliré diecisiete y seré legalmente adulto. No debería tener que pedirle permiso para venir al pueblo." Dijo Tom; Mary le apretó suavemente la mano.

"No comprendo por qué es tan sobre protector contigo." Opinó Xurana. "No confía en que puedes cuidarte? Es decir, no impidió que ninguno de nosotros viniéramos aquí."

Tom se pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras le contestaba. "Mi papá confía en mí. Solo que… bueno, ha tenido malas experiencias antes de llegar aquí y adoptarme. Ha perdido muchos amigos y familiares y no quiere que le vuelva a suceder."

"Creo que solo le asusta la reacción de tu madre si algo te sucediera." Sonrió Nott.

El grupo rió imaginándose a la dulce y tranquila Sarah sulfurándose.

"Ríanse todos, pero prefiero que me grite mi padre a que mi madre me mire al estilo _estoy tan desilusionada de ti_. Puede hacer llorar a mis hermanos con una sola mirada."

Andrea golpeó en un brazo a Tom. "Tu madre es muy dulce!"

"Claro que sí, pero no conviene hacerla enojar!"

El grupo siguió caminando y platicando hasta que finalmente llegaron a las Tres Escobas, deseosos de tomar unas cervezas de manteca.

13 de Marzo de 1943

Hogwarts

Un súbito chiflido lo desconcentró de su lectura. "Tom!"

El muchacho levantó la vista de su libro de Runas Antiguas y vio a Xurana con sus ojos fijos en él.

"Hmm?"

"El profesor Binns te ha hecho una pregunta!"

Tom resopló y siguió con su lectura. Todo lo que el profesor Binns relataba en clases estaba incluido en el libro de Historia de la Magia, y mientras nadie lo interrumpiera en sus relatos sobre guerras de duendes, los alumnos podían hacer casi todo lo que quisieran. En este caso, Tom tenía un examen con la profesora McMillan a continuación, una fanática de la exactitud en las traducciones de Runas.

"Señor Evans!"

Tom levantó de nuevo su vista, esta vez para mirar al profesor. "Señor?"

"Estábamos hablando sobre señores oscuros, señor Evans. El señor Holliander preguntó qué podría detener al próximo señor oscuro. Podría usted molestarse y contestar esa pregunta?"

Tom sintió un intenso escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. "Manténganme feliz, señor." Pensó cínicamente. No quiso ni pensar en qué ocurriría si contestaba eso.

"No creo que se pueda detener el surgimiento de un señor tenebroso. Cada bruja y mago está armado con un arma mortal. Un historiador inglés dijo hace tiempo: _el poder tiende a corromper, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente_. Cuanto más poderoso es el mago, más tentación sentirá para usar ese poder para su beneficio. Y una vez que lo utilizan para imponer su posición resulta casi inevitable que terminen utilizando magia oscura. La sociedad mágica actualmente tiende a fomentar dicho comportamiento."

"Quieres decir que te pasarás al lado oscuro, Evans?" Se burló Dolohov desde el otro lado del salón.

Tom solo sonrió. "Crees que soy poderoso? Gracias, Antonin!" Y dejando la sonrisa a un lado, agregó: "La respuesta es: podría ser."

La incomodidad e incredulidad pudo sentirse al instante en toda el aula.

"Bajo ciertas circunstancias, creo que pude haber terminado recorriendo el camino equivocado. Con mi… mal pasado y mi poder, lamentablemente no es difícil imaginarme tomando malas decisiones."

"De hecho, luego de ver algunas memorias de papá… es demasiado fácil." Acotó mentalmente Tom, con un bufido.

El aula parecía consternada. "Realmente crees que nuestra sociedad fomenta la aparición de magos tenebrosos?" Preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

"Las brujas y los magos buscan inconscientemente juntarse con aquellos que tienen mayor poder mágico. Es la razón principal por la cual tendemos a ver a los muggles y squibs como inferiores. Si hay un mago, pobre pero muy poderoso, y un squib adinerado, cuál de ellos preferiríamos ser?" Preguntó retóricamente.

"No creo que se aplique sólo a lo oscuro. El profesor Dumbledore es muy respetado en nuestra comunidad debido no solo a su sabiduría sino mayormente a su poder mágico. El profesor Dippet es el director de Hogwarts pero el profesor Dumbledore recibe automáticamente nuestro respeto ya que sentimos su poder."

Un leve murmullo comenzó a escucharse en el salón, pero ninguno de los alumnos presentes osó levantar su voz en disconformidad o desacuerdo.

"Volviendo a la pregunta de Dolohov, si yo me convirtiera alguna vez en un mago oscuro, más de uno en esta misma clase desearía seguirme sin titubear."

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Binns interfirió: "Er, Gracias señor Evans por su… punto de vista. Puede usted volver a lo que estaba haciendo."

"Seguro!" Dijo, simulando alegría.

Unos momentos después, cuando la atención de la clase se dispersó, Nott le susurró al oído: "Qué forma de arruinar esta clase, amigo! Nunca serías oscuro."

Tom sonrió sin responder; sabía que Nott pensaba eso.

Ese mismo día, el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo en la mesa de Slytherin. Un buen número de estudiantes del Gran Comedor miraban a Tom y cuchicheaban entre ellos; incluso sus amigos (a excepción de Nott) parecían un poco nerviosos.

Suspiró resignado. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al comentar todo eso en la clase de Historia, arriesgándose a que lo malinterpretaran y a generar infinidad de rumores.

"Salazar estaría orgulloso con esta tontería." Pensó para sí mismo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho. "Entonces, ya has elegido algún nombre?" Preguntó Nott, con su típica mirada traviesa.

"Qué?"

"Tu nuevo nombre como señor oscuro! Es que Lord Evans no da miedo. Quizá puedas sacar ideas de algún libro de historia. Qué opinas de ese nombre que tu padre mencionó una vez, de cuando él era pequeño?"

Tom se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza. Su padre nunca había mencionado a Voldemort fuera de su casa! Cómo demonios se había enterado Nott? Miró a su amigo confundido.

"Los escuché una vez a ti y a tu padre hablando en el fondo de tu casa. Cómo era ese nombre? Vader o algo así."

La risa de Tom hizo eco en todo el Gran Comedor, y los que observaban a Tom debido a los rumores se sorprendieron al escuchar las risotadas del supuesto aspirante a mago oscuro.

Durante el verano, James había puesto en el Pensadero sus memorias sobre algunas películas muggles. Tom disfrutó mucho mirándolas junto a su hermano Michael (luego, éste le sacó la capa a su padre y anunció que era un Jawa). Cómo podría explicarle a Nott que había escuchado a su padre y a él hablar sobre una película muggle que no se estrenaría en más de treinta años?

"Lord Vader? Nada mal, pero ya se ha usado." Dijo, casi sin voz por la risa.

"Tom! Edward! No es gracioso!" Les reprochó Mary. "Esos rumores no te ayudarán cuando busques trabajo! Por qué bromean sobre esto?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Nott, fingiendo seriedad. "Pero puede ayudarlo a conseguirle trabajo en el Ministerio si las historias que he escuchado son ciertas."

Laura y Andrea rieron, mientras Mary comenzaba a enfadarse.

"Tomen esta situación con seriedad! Estamos en guerra contra un señor oscuro y a ustedes dos se les ocurre bromear con eso! Terminaremos el colegio en dos años!"

"Quizá puedas usar el apellido Potter." Sugirió Nott. "Legalmente los Evans son parte de la familia Potter."

Tom pretendió pensarlo, haciendo que su novia pareciera estar a punto de tener un ataque. "Hmm… Lord Potter… no creo que sea para mí."

Mary lanzó un sutil gruñido de ira al aire y se levantó de la mesa para marcharse.

"Bien, amigo. Creo que esto te costará caro." Se burló Nott.

Tom frunció su ceño mientras miraba marcharse a su novia. "No comprendo por qué ha estado de tan mal humor últimamente; normalmente estaría riéndose con nosotros."

Laura bufó de incredulidad ante el comentario de Tom. "Está preocupada por los TIMO´S, está invirtiendo todo su tiempo libre estudiando porque le asusta no calificar para los EXTASIS necesarios para ser una medibruja."

Tom la miró un poco avergonzado. "Oh."

Xurana sonrió ante el desconcierto de Tom. "Además deberías recordar que está en Slytherin por una razón. Es la Casa de la astucia y la ambición, y desea estar con un mago poderoso y con influencias, un deseo que puede romperse si el mago que tiene en mente dice públicamente que puede llegar a ser oscuro."

"No he dicho que seré un mago oscuro! Dije que…"

Laura se aclaró la garganta, mientras miraba a Xurana. "Lo sabemos Tom, estoy segura que Mary solo está preocupada por sus exámenes y que volverá a ser la misma que antes muy pronto." Explicó, sonriéndole a Tom. "Por supuesto, hacer algo para demostrarle que estás arrepentido será de gran ayuda."

14 de Marzo de 1943

Tom llevó a Mary a una pequeña aula de la torre de Astronomía; había sido difícil hacer que dejara de estudiar su libro de Transfiguración y convencerla de una corta caminata antes del toque de queda.

La bruja se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendida. Una canasta de picnic y una ancha manta ocupaban el centro del aula, y sobre ella había comida y otra canasta con botellas de cerveza de manteca.

Tom dejó pasar a su novia y le dijo que se sentara.

"Quería disculparme por haberte molestado ayer. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, así que esto me pareció una buena idea."

Mary sonrió. "Es encantador, Tom." Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la boca. Y cuando Tom se entusiasmaba, una aguda voz los interrumpió.

"Necesitan algo más, amo Tom y ama Mary?"

"No Tweaky, todo está perfecto." Le contestó Tom, deseando que el elfo comprendiera la indirecta y se marchara.

"Pero amo Tom, cómo puede estar perfecto? Aún no han visto lo que los elfos les hemos preparado!" Dijo Tweaky, sin comprender.

Tom sonrió ante la ingenuidad del elfo. "Bien Tweaky, probaremos la comida primero."

"Tweaky feliz! Si necesita algo más solo pida. El amo Nott dijo que el amo Tom necesitará mucha atención por parte de Tweaky esta noche!" Dicho eso, el feliz elfo se desapareció con un ligero _pop_.

"Lo mataré!" Protestó Tom, con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"A Tweaky? Estás loco? Si es un amor!"

"No, a Nott! Le ordenó que se apareciera aquí durante toda la noche!"

Mary le sonrió. "Bien, entonces disfrutemos de lo que nos preparó Tweaky. Después, si tienes suerte, podríamos…" La expresión sensual y pícara de la chica fue suficiente y no tuvo que terminar su frase; el estómago de Tom pareció darse vuelta.

"Mira, Tweaky nos hizo un pastel de frutillas, y algunas galletas de chocolate!" Dijo Mary unos momentos después, revisando una de las canastas.

3 de Junio de 1943

"Mi cerebro se ha quemado."

Tom sonrió ante el comentario de Xurana; la profesora McMillan había adelantado que el examen de Runas iba a ser espantoso.

"Te ha ido bien, con seguridad. Alégrate de que haya sido el último examen TIMO."

"Gracias a Merlín. Y tú obtendrás un E, como de costumbre." Dijo la chica.

"No lo sé." Dijo Tom.

Xurana tomó del brazo a Tom mientras caminaban. "Claro que sí lo sabes! Tus notas son las mejores siempre, pero debe ser algo natural para ti, o no? Siendo el heredero de Slytherin…"

"No digas eso en público!" Le reprochó Tom, mientras miraba para todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor.

Xurana se mostró resignada y avergonzada. "Lo siento. Creo que no estoy pensando bien por culpa de ese examen."

"Está bien, no te preocupes."

Los dos amigos siguieron caminando rumbo a las mazmorras, y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal Xurana se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa. "Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Seguro. Me encanta la idea de que me debas una." Le replicó Tom, guiñándole un ojo.

"Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade? Es que el resto está aún con examenes."

Tom se detuvo. "Por qué necesitas ir a Hogsmeade?"

Xurana se sonrojó y fijó su vista en sus zapatos. "Necesito comprarle un regalo a alguien… a un chico."

El rostro de Tom reflejó una enorme sonrisa. "A un chico? Quién es el afortunado?"

"Me acompañarías o no? Necesito un poco de asesoramiento masculino!"

Tom no pudo decirle que no. "Está bien, pero deberás decirme quién es."

Unos momentos después los dos amigos caminaban rumbo al pueblo. El director Dippet había permitido las visitas a Hogsmeade una vez que los alumnos terminaran los examenes.

"Vamos! Quién es?" Insistió Tom por enésima vez, ya entrando a la calle principal del pueblo. Xurana solo se reía. "Es de Slytherin? Ya sé, es Rosier!"

"No! No es Rosier, pero es de Slytherin!" Murmuró Xurana.

Tom pensó un largo rato mientras seguía a su amiga. "No pueden ser ni Dolohov ni Mulciber ya que no los soportas. Todos los de sexto y séptimo están en pareja, así que debe ser Tarkington o Black."

Xurana sonrió mientras entraban a la tienda del boticario. "No estás tan equivocado, Tom."

"Entonces? Quién es? Black o Tarkington?" Volvió a insistir Tom con ansiedad y curiosidad.

"Black." Dijo otra voz.

Tom comenzaba a darse vuelta para ver quién era el dueño de la voz cuando un hechizo impactó en él. Sintió que se congelaba y se ponía duro, y cayó petrificado al piso de la tienda.

Un instante después su cuerpo comenzó a levitar boca arriba; Xurana estaba allí cerca, de la mano de Orion Black.

El heredero Black era un miembro tranquilo y callado de Slytherin. Solía pasar tiempo cerca del grupo de Tom junto a otros tantos, y el descendiente de Salazar había llegado a creer que, como tantos otros, Black era alguna clase de amigo o conocido de la Casa.

"El gran heredero de Slytherin, atrapado por mi mismo. Seré recompensado y la familia Black será la familia más importante de Inglaterra!"

Tom quería gritarle de furia a la pareja que permanecía frente a sus ojos, en especial a la que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Como si no fuera poco, Tom pudo notar por el rabillo de su inmóvil ojo que alguien más había entrado a la tienda; era una bella bruja de cabello marrón oscuro.

"Buenas tardes, señor Riddle. Soy Christina. Mi maestro ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en encontrarlo."

Christina! Tom comenzó a sentir pánico. Debía liberarse y salir de allí.

"Relájate, pequeño. No irás a ningún lado."

Un ligero _pop_ pudo escucharse mientras Tweaky se apareció entre él y sus captores. "Amo Tom? El profesor Evans dijo a Tweaky que había problemas!" El elfo se dio vuelta rápidamente y encaró a los captores. "Qué le han hecho al Amo Tom? Tweaky no dejará que lo lastimen!"

Orion dio un paso al frente, con su varita. "Sé cómo lidiar con elfos insolentes. _Calo Vetrix!_"

Tweaky comenzó a elevarse del piso y a girar sobre sí mismo cada vez más rápido, hasta que solo parecía una mancha desdibujada. Un gemido lastimero fue lo último que pudo escucharse antes de que la fuerza de la maldición hiciera estallar su pequeño cuerpo en pedazos y regara la tienda con su sangre.

Tom no podía creerlo. Habían asesinado a Tweaky, su elfo preferido y su compañero de bromas, de la forma más cruel posible.

"Bueno, creo que eso ha sido bastante innecesario." Observó Christina un poco malhumorada. "Vamos muchacho, mi señor nos espera."

Un fuerte aturdidor impactó contra el cuerpo petrificado de Tom. "Tendría que haber escuchado a papá." Fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

**Cronología de 1943(WWII)**

Enero

2.3 - Los alemanes comienzan la retirada de la región del Cáucaso.  
10 - soviéticos comienzan una ofensiva contra los alemanes en Stalingrado.  
14-24 – Casablanca: conferencia entre Churchill y Roosevelt. Durante la conferencia, Roosevelt anuncia que la guerra sólo puede terminar con una rendición alemana incondicional.  
23 - Montgomery toma Trípoli.  
27 - primer bombardeo de los estadounidenses en Alemania (en Wilhelmshaven).

Febrero

2 - entrega alemanes en Stalingrado en la primera gran derrota de los ejércitos de Hitler.  
8 - las tropas soviéticas toman Kursk.  
14-25 - Batalla de Kasserine Pass entre la División Blindada de . y Panzers alemanes en el norte de África.  
16 - soviéticos vuelven a tomar Jarkov.  
18 - Los nazis arrestan líderes de la resistencia en Munich.

Marzo

2 - Los alemanes comienzan la retirada de Túnez, África.  
15 - Los alemanes re-capturan Jarkov.  
16-20 - Batalla de los clímax del Atlántico, con 27 buques mercantes hundidos por submarinos alemanes.  
20-28 - Ejército de Montgomery se rompe a través de la línea de Mareth en Túnez.

Abril

6/7 - las fuerzas del Eje en Túnez comienzan una retirada hacia el Enfidaville mientras las fuerzas británicas y norteamericanas se unen.  
19 - Waffen SS ataca la resistencia judía en el gueto de Varsovia.

Mayo

7 - Los aliados toman Túnez.  
13 - Las tropas alemanas e italianas se rinden en el norte de África.  
16 - la resistencia judía del gueto de Varsovia culmina.  
16/17 - Ataque aéreo británico en el Ruhr.  
22 - Dönitz suspende las operaciones de los submarinos en el Atlántico Norte.

Junio

10 - Directiva "Pointblank 'para mejorar la estrategia aliada  
11 - Himmler ordena la liquidación de todos los ghettos judíos de Polonia.

Julio

5 - Los alemanes comienzan su última ofensiva contra Kursk.  
9/10 - Aliados desembarcan en Sicilia.  
19 - Aliados bombardean Roma.  
22 - Los estadounidenses capturan Palermo, Sicilia.  
24 - bombardeo británico en Hamburgo.  
25/26 - Mussolini arrestado y el gobierno fascista italiano caído; el mariscal Pietro Badoglio asume el control y negocia con los aliados.  
27/28 - Ataque aéreo aliado provoca una tormenta en Hamburgo.

Agosto

17.12 - Los alemanes evacúan Sicilia.  
17 - Ataques aéreos sobre Regensburg y Schweinfurt, en Alemania; los Aliados cerca de Messina, Sicilia.  
23 - las tropas soviéticas recapturan Kharkov.

Septiembre

8 - Se anuncia la rendición italiana.  
9 – Desembarco aliado en Salerno y Taranto.  
11 - Los alemanes ocupan Roma.  
12 - Los alemanes rescatan a Mussolini  
23 - Mussolini vuelve a establecer un gobierno fascista.

Octubre

1 - Aliados entran en Nápoles, Italia.  
4 - SS Reichsführer Himmler discurso en Posen.  
13 - Italia declara la guerra a Alemania  
13 - Segundo ataque aéreo estadounidense en Schweinfurt.

Noviembre

6 – Rusos toman de nuevo Kiev en Ucrania.  
18 - Gran ataque aéreo británico sobre Berlín.  
28 - Roosevelt, Churchill, Stalin se reúnen en Teherán.

Diciembre

24-26 – Los soviéticos lanzan ofensivas en el frente ucraniano.


	31. Capítulo 31 La tormenta se acerca

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – La tormenta se acerca**

3 de Junio de 1943

Hogwarts

Era política del Ministerio que los profesores no pudieran ingresar a los recintos en donde los alumnos tomaban sus EXTASIS y TIMO´S, para no añadir más presión a los estudiantes; sin embargo, la regla normalmente no se cumplía a rajatabla.

Era un bello día de primavera en Escocia, y los preceptores enviados del Ministerio habían decidido llevar los exámenes prácticos de DCAO afuera, a los terrenos.

"Creo que la señorita Bones obtendrá un E, profesora Merrythought."

La profesora sonrió. "Creo que está en lo correcto, Filius. De hecho, obtendrá su E solo por la parte teórica de su TIMO. Solo Evans puede sacar mejor nota en la práctica."

A continuación, miró hacia el tercer profesor que presenciaba la práctica de DCAO, y agregó: "Me pregunto por qué será, James."

James le devolvió la sonrisa. "La señorita Bones es muy buena defensivamente; creo que podrá acceder al entrenamiento para Auror."

Los tres profesores estaban sentados detrás de una larga y angosta mesa, bajo un alto árbol, mientras observaban la performance práctica de los alumnos.

"James, tengo que admitir que estuve preocupada cuando crearon las clases de duelo, pero gracias a ello pude enfocar las clases en criaturas oscuras y otros temas con más detalle. Creo que éste es el quinto año mejor preparado que he visto."

James iba a responderle cuando de pronto un dolor lacerante en su cicatriz hizo que se tomara la cabeza con sus manos; era como si alguien se la hubiera atravesado con una espada caliente.

Los otros dos profesores lo miraron horrorizados, James no pudo evitar gemir del dolor y cayó de rodillas al piso. "James, que te ocurre?" Le preguntaban los profesores sin parar.

Pero James no les prestó atención. Se esforzó en levantarse y mirando al castillo vociferó:"Tweaky!"

El elfo apareció casi al instante. "El profesor Evans ha llamado a Tweaky?"

"Tom está en problemas! Encuéntralo! Llévalo a mi oficina o a la enfermería de Hogwarts si está herido!"

Una expresión de susto se dibujó en el rostro del elfo. "Tweaky lo encontrará!" Dicho eso, desapareció en un casi inaudible _pop_.

"James, qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Flitwick confundido y atemorizado.

"Filius, ve al castillo y avisa al director y a Albus que alguien está tras Tom." James se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, fuera de la vista de los profesores. Medio minuto después y sin que nadie lo haya visto, un gran lobo gris oscuro corría rumbo al castillo.

Los alumnos que se estaban examinando apenas reconocieron al animal que pasó corriendo a gran velocidad; apenas un par de minutos después llegaba hasta la puerta de su oficina, en donde volvió a su forma humana. Dentro de su despacho Canuto y Nagini lo miraron sorprendidos desde su siesta interrumpida, y observaron como el padre de Tom activaba el Mapa de los Merodeadores II.

"Mapa, localiza a Tom Evans."

James insultó al aire cuando vio que el nombre de su hijo aparecía fuera del castillo.

"Mapa, localiza a Tom Evans, una hora atrás."

Ahora el Mapa mostraba a Tom caminando a Hogsmeade con su amiga Xurana. Cuando ambos llegaron al borde de las protecciones del castillo el Mapa cambió y mostró Hogsmeade. James esperó pacientemente hasta ver que los dos entraban a la tienda del apoticario.

El corazón de James se detuvo cuando vio dos símbolos aproximándose a ambos, hacía unos seis minutos. "Todavía estoy a tiempo!"

El lobo salió rápidamente de la oficina y corrió desesperadamente hacia la salida del castillo, esta vez junto a un enorme perro negro y una cobra en el lomo del can. Algunos alumnos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Los animales eran muy conocidos en el colegio y esa conducta los había dejado atónitos.

James sintió el instante en el que traspasaron las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts en plena carrera; siseó algunas instrucciones a Nagini y se desapareció súbitamente hacia la tienda del apoticario.

"_Reducto! Bombus!_"

El primer hechizo hizo volar por el aire la puerta de la tienda, y el segundo provocó un estallido dentro, seguido de una luz brillante. Al entrar, James miró salvajemente a su alrededor buscando a su hijo, pero solo pudo ver restos de lo que parecía un elfo desparramados por doquier. "No, Tweaky no" Murmuró, y con un rápido escaneo de su varita detectó residuos de magia negra utilizada en contra del servicial elfo.

Cinco minutos después de que llegara a la tienda, Dippet, Dumbledore y Merrythought aparecieron. Encontraron a James arrodillado en el piso con su cabeza gacha, rodeado de sangre y restos del elfo; tanto Nagini como Canuto permanecían inmóviles cerca de James, observándolo.

Dumbledore fue el único de ellos que se acercó. "James, que ha ocurrido?" Susurró.

"Se llevaron a mi hijo en un traslador. Tom está inconsciente, no puedo sentirlo." Le contestó en voz baja y carente de emoción.

"Quizá no se hayan ido del país todavía. No te des por vencido, muchacho."

James menó su cabeza. "No, ya se fueron de Inglaterra. Han planificado esto desde hace tiempo, y los exámenes les brindaron una oportunidad única."

Dippet se aproximó, mirando horrorizado el panorama de la tienda. "James, estoy seguro de que el Ministerio hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para regresarte a tu hijo sano y salvo. Es el mago más prometedor de su generación."

James ni se molestó en responderle. En cambio, se dirigió a Dumbledore. "Necesitamos localizar a la señorita Xurana Sumta. Ella trajo a Tom a esta tienda."

"No puedo creerlo! Dices que la señorita Sumta sabía sobre esto? Es una de las amigas de Tom!" Murmuró Albus, con voz quebrada.

James asintió. "Y al señor Black también." El profesor de Transfiguración accedió y salió de la tienda.

"Llegaron los Aurores." Anunció Merrythought desde la puerta.

"Tarde de nuevo." Murmuró entre dientes James., viendo a dos Aurores entrando a la tienda; conocía a uno de ellos y lo llamó: "Alastor."

"Es verdad?" Dijo el Auror, acercándose. "Hemos recibido un reporte de que Christina capturó a Tom. Cómo? Sabemos que se había ido del país!"

"Fue ella. Alguien del entorno de Tom la ayudó a sacarlo del castillo y se fueron con un traslador hace unos quince minutos."

El otro Auror se aclaró la garganta, con una expresión de fastidio. "Profesor Evans, sé que es usted un gran profesor e instructor de duelo, pero le sugiero que deje esto en manos de profesionales."

Alastor se alarmó al percatarse de la mirada asesina de James. "Hmm, James, éste es el Auror Harold Arsiburns. El Ministerio lo ha nombrado jefe de defensa de la oficina de los Aurores la semana anterior."

"Otro estúpido Weatherby." Murmuró James, esforzándose en no perder los estribos. "No tengo tiempo para palabras sin sentido. Recuperaré a mi hijo y le recomiendo que no se cruce en mi camino." Luego, se marchó de la tienda.

"Si estorba en una investigación oficial lo pondré tras las rejas. No me interesa si su hijo ha sido capturado o no!" Vociferó el Auror, pero James ya se había desaparecido rumbo a su casa, después de haberle ordenado a Canuto y Nagini que volvieran a su oficina.

Al llegar, vio una nota de su esposa informando que se había ido a la mansión Potter. No tenía noción del tiempo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo de rodillas en la chimenea, con el rostro de su esposa mirándolo por la red Floo.

La expresión de susto pasó rápidamente a una de furia total. "James Evans, no me importa si debes quemar media Europa, pero trae a nuestro hijo de vuelta." La voz de Sarah había sido tan calma y fría que hizo estremecer a James. "Le informaré a Elizabeth y a Thomas, y luego regresará a casa con los niños."

James asintió. "Volveré a Hogwarts. Te avisaré cualquier cosa que me entere." Sarah se alejó de las llamas, con sus ojos llorosos.

James encontró a los dos Aurores en el despacho de Dippet, junto a Dumbledore y Slughorn. Xurana estaba sentada en una silla, llorando, mientras que Orion Black se sentaba a su derecha, estoico.

"Señor Evans, no hemos encontrado indicio alguno de que estos dos estudiantes estuvieran envueltos en el secuestro de su hijo. Su información fue falsa y nos ha hecho perder tiempo valioso!" Exclamó molesto el Auror jefe de la investigación.

"Moody, ha encontrado algo?" Preguntó James, ignorando al Auror.

"Nada." Dijo. "Los dos niegan estar involucrados y tienen coartadas fidedignas. El señor Black estaba en un examen cuando lo fuimos a buscar."

"Él no estaba allí, pero es un testigo." Dijo James. "Profesor, puedo pedir diez minutos a solas con los alumnos? El Auror Moody y el profesor Dumbledore pueden quedarse." Le pidió a Dippet.

"Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, joven Evans." Dijo Dippet, con firmeza.

"Y yo debo quedarme, soy el jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y debo cuidar a estos dos alumnos." Agregó Slughorn.

"Muy bien, entonces deberán hacer un juramento inquebrantable de que nada de lo que verán o escucharán será revelado, salvo con mi permiso." Expuso James, perdiendo la paciencia. Salvo Albus, el resto lo miraron pasmados.

"Por qué haríamos tal cosa?" Se quejó el jefe de los Aurores.

"Porque sino tendré que aturdirlo y alterarle su memoria!" Le espetó James, con frialdad y furia.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Albus y Moody presentaron sus varitas y juraron.

"Albus, estás seguro de que éste es el curso más sabio de acción?" Preguntó Dippet.

"Sí, Armando."

El director accedió y realizó el juramento; Slughorn rápidamente lo imitó a continuación. El Auror senior, en cambio, parecía a punto de estallar en ira.

"Yo… no haré tal cosa! Este hombre no tiene ningún derecho a pedirnos que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable! No me…"

La molesta voz del Auror se interrumpió, al caer al piso aturdido por un _Desmaius_ silencioso.

Dippet, Slughorn y los dos alumnos lo miraron shockeados, mientras James guardaba su varita. "Esta investigación está ahora bajo jurisdicción del Departamento de Misterios. Estamos actuando bajo el Acta de Defensa del Mundo Mágico." A continuación, las túnicas de profesor se transformaron en su túnica de inefable.

Los magos presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante el inefable revelado.

"El Conde!" Graznó Moody. James no activó los encantamientos característicos de ocultación de rasgos y voz, para no perder tiempo en explicaciones. "Entonces el profesor Evans fue muerto en el ataque del colegio Fénix?"

James apenas esbozó una fría sonrisa. "No, fue un inefable que se hacía pasar por mí. Ahora, respecto a nuestros dos testigos…"

"No tengo nada que decir." Dijo rápidamente Black, con soberbia. "No hice nada malo!"

"No, es cierto." Dijo el Conde, sorprendiendo incluso a Orion. "Ahora, tu padre es otra historia."

Una expresión de miedo cruzó el rostro del muchacho.

James sacó un pequeño frasco de su túnica.

"Qué es eso?" Cuestionó Dippet.

"No tengo tiempo para jugar con estos dos. Una vez comenzado el interrogatorio, no interrumpan, sino serán aturdidos." Ordenó, mientras Moody sostenía la cabeza de Orion. El gusto debió ser horrible, de acuerdo a la expresión de asco del muchacho.

"Qué poción es esa?" Preguntó Slughorn con curiosidad.

"Secreto ministerial. Silencio." Gruñó James. "Señor Black, sabía usted lo que hoy iba a ocurrir?"

"Sí, me padre me lo dijo." Respondió Orion, con su mirada perdida y un tono de voz ausente y susurrante.

James se arrodilló frente al chico. "Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que le diera algunos de mis cabellos. Ha estado aquí algunas veces durante este año. Me dijo que él y sus amigos se llevarían al Heredero."

James luchaba para mantener sus emociones a raya. "Qué sabes del Heredero?"

"Tom Evans es el heredero de Slytherin. Dijo que las tradiciones y leyendas están equivocadas y que quería cambiar la imagen de la Casa." Murmuró Orion, con su vista cada vez más perdida.

"Quiénes eran los amigos de tu padre?"

El muchacho pareció forcejear con él mismo. "No lo sé, nunca los vi."

James levantó la vista y miró a Xurana. "La señorita Sumta ha tenido algo que ver con esto?"

"Mi padre la usó. Ella quería a Tom. Mi padre usó sus celos y la convenció de que lo ayudara. Ella creyó que era yo. Le prometió casarse con ella si le ayudaba a hacer volver a Tom al verdadero camino de Slytherin. Así, Xurana se convertiría en una Black y el Heredero de Slytherin sería un poderoso aliado."

Xurana se desarmó y comenzó a llorar al ser revelada su estrategia; nadie de los presentes en el despacho dudó que Orion había dicho la verdad.

"Sabes si alguien ha utilizado algún método para hacer actuar así a Xurana?"

"No lo sé."

James aturdió a Orion antes de administrarle un antídoto, y luego se volteó para mirar a la amiga de su hijo; antes de que pudiera reaccionar, James hizo que se tragara algunas gotas de la poción.

Esperó unos momentos hasta que la vista de la chica comenzó a parecer perdida y confundida, y le ordenó que le contara lo sucedido.

"Orion se me acercó esta mañana antes del desayuno y me dijo que hoy era el día. Me besó y me pidió que llevara a Tom a la tienda del apoticario luego de los TIMO´S"

"El padre de Orion y una bruja ya nos estaban esperando allí." Prosiguió Xurana, despatarrada sobre la silla. "Maniataron a Tom con ataduras mágicas, y apareció el elfo; Orion lo mató. Luego el padre me ordenó que volviera al colegio y que no hiciéramos nada hasta que terminara el año, para no levantar sospechas."

"Cómo era esa bruja?" Le preguntó. Sabía que había sido Christina, pero quería que los otros escucharan; Xurana le respondió.

James la miró en silencio. "Cómo te has involucrado en esto?"

"Los Black invitaron a cenar a mi familia en Agosto. Fue un gran honor. El señor Black propuso un casamiento arreglado y mi familia, al ser relativamente nueva, aceptó con orgullo. Orion es un gran chico para su edad, lo quiero mucho."

"Le has dicho a alguien de tu relación con Orion?"

"Sí, a Tom esta mañana."

"Y antes?"

La bruja negó con su cabeza. "No, Orion me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto. Solo deja de ignorarme cuando estamos los dos solos."

"Por qué has accedido a ayudarlo?"

Incluso con el _Veritaserum_ James pudo distinguir un dejo de emoción en los ojos de la chica. "Antes me gustaba Tom, mucho, pero solo tenía ojos para Mary. Acaso no podía darse cuenta de que ella solo lo quiere por su herencia familiar? Y con esa maldita Veela francesa en medio, no había forma de que Tom me notara. Orion me prometió que, cuando se llevaran a Tom, él volvería sin esas estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y sin intenciones de querer cambiar la imagen de nuestra Casa; y así dejaría de querer a Mary o a esa Veela. Si no podía tenerlo, ninguna lo haría. Además, ahora tengo a mi Orion."

"Has ayudado a Orion por decisión tuya, o alguien te ha hechizado?"

Xurana lució un poco confundida. "Yo… no lo sé."

"Sabes adónde han llevado a Tom?"

"Fuera del país."

Un aturdidor dio por concluido el interrogatorio, y le administró el antídoto. Luego modificó las memorias de los dos alumnos con un _Obliviate_ para que olvidaran todo desde que el profesor Evans había entrado al despacho.

James se volteó para mirar a los presentes. "Alastor, puedes analizar la sangre de la señorita Sumta? No creo que lo haya hecho por ella misma, por lo menos no todo. Sospecho que el padre de Orion ha utilizado alguna potente poción de amor combinado con la ambición de la muchacha por tener a Tom. Deberíamos ponerle un ojo a Black."

"Debemos arrestarlo, no sabemos cuánto más ha hecho!" Vociferó Alastor.

El inefable no estuvo de acuerdo. "La poción que he utilizado no está reconocida por las leyes del Ministerio y no la aceptarán como evidencia. Su abogado nos destrozaría al querer tratarlo como traidor en época de guerra."

El director parecía perturbado. "Qué haremos con el joven Black y la señorita Sumta?"

"Déjelos ir, y que crean que los hemos interrogado y que no hemos podido hallar nada. Auror Moody, su trabajo será intentar sorprender a Black en alguna de sus oscuras acciones."

"Y qué hará usted, Conde?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Yo? Ya tengo mis órdenes. Debo recuperar a Tom sano y salvo aunque tenga que quemar media Europa."

3 de Junio de 1943

Mansión Potter

Un James exhausto y emocionalmente abatido salió de la chimenea de la mansión Potter, tras un largo día de utilizar en vano todos los recursos disponibles del Ministerio en busca de su hijo o de Christina. Arcturus Black fue visto por el Callejón Diagonal durante todo el día, y si bien James sostuvo que podía ser otro mago bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, los Aurores rechazaron su pedido de arrestarlo sin alguna prueba sólida; los Black eran una familia muy bien conectada y poderosa.

James tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no arrojarles una maldición a todos.

Apenas salió del fuego de la chimenea fue atajado por su esposa; Thomas y Elizabeth Potter estaban detrás de ella.

"Has encontrado a Tom? Qué sucedió?" Inquirió Sarah, nerviosa y a punto de estallar.

James abrazó cuidadosamente a su esposa. "Llevaron a Tom engañado al pueblo, y desde allí utilizaron un traslador que los llevó hasta el límite de las protecciones mágicas del país. Detectaron un submarino nazi cerca de Cullen en las afueras de Aberdeen, y hace unas tres horas una carpeta mágica se encontró con el submarino y no regresó a tierra. Supongo que ese fue el momento en el que sacaron a Tom de Inglaterra."

Sarah estalló en lágrimas rodeando a su esposo con sus brazos. James se sintió más vacío e inútil que nunca antes. Thomas y Elizabeth también se abrazaban, entristecidos ante la noticia.

Unos momentos después Elizabeth se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sarah. "Ven, querida. Haré un poco de ese té que tanto te gusta y te sentirás un poco mejor."

Sarah aceptó y fue con Elizabet hacia la cocina. "Llévate a James y asegúrate de que descanse; el pobre parece un despojo. Necesita pensar con claridad en estos momentos." Le dijo la abuela de James a su marido.

"Vamos, James. Creo que tiene razón: te ves como los mil demonios."

"Lo sé, Thomas, pero antes debo hablar con el retrato de Salazar y Godric."

Thomas gruñó. "Hazlo por la mañana. Querrás estar alerta y con la mente despejada para sostener semejante conversación."

4 de Junio de 1943

James se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sol de un bello día de primavera; Sarah permanecía dormida a su lado.

Se levantó y tomó ropa del armario. Era ropa suya, ya que según Thomas, al ser un Potter James tenía derecho a una habitación propia en la mansión.

En la cocina, encontró a sus abuelos intentando darle de comer a los dos pares de gemelos. Katie y Michael, de seis años, lucían más tranquilos que lo acostumbrado. Sabían, o intuían, que algo andaba mal entre los adultos. Tia y Ron, por el contrario, permanecían alegremente ignorantes sobre cualquier tipo de problemas. Estaban sobreexcitados ya que su cumpleaños número tres era al día siguiente.

"Papi!" Gritó Tia al verlo entrar a la cocina.

James sonrió como pudo y fue a saludar a sus pequeños hijos. En vez del beso acostumbrado, Michael le tendió una mano (nada de besos, él ya era casi un adulto!)

"Papi, Tom está aquí también?" Preguntó Katie.

Los Potter empalidecieron, mientras James se tomó su tiempo para sentarse. "Temo que no, Katie. Algunas personas muy malas vinieron y se llevaron a Tom. Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta."

Katie y Michael quedaron estupefactos con la noticia y comenzaron a llorar.

"Tommy se perderá nuestro cumpleaños?" Preguntó Ron, con su vocecita.

"Creo que sí, Ron. Y Papá tampoco podrá estar porque tiene que ir a buscarlo."

Ahora los dos más pequeños se unieron en llanto a sus hermanos más grandes, y los cuatro fueron a abrazar desconsolados a su padre. Y sus sentimientos de vacío e impotencia volvieron con fuerza.

Media hora después, los cuatro pequeños comían su desayuno. Ya no lloraban, pero se los notaba tristes. "Creo que dormí muy bien, demasiado bien dadas las circunstancias." Le murmuró a su abuelo.

Thomas sonrió. "Un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, mezclado en tu scotch. Elizabeth hizo lo mismo con el té de Sarah. Necesitaban estar lúcidos el día de hoy."

James supo que su abuelo estuvo en lo correcto.

Luego del desayuno, fueron hacia el estudio en donde estaba el enorme retrato de Salazar y Godric. Thomas ya les había adelantado lo sucedido la noche anterior, y cuando entraron las figuras de los fundadores estaban discutiendo.

"James, es imperativo que recuperes a mi descendiente!" Vociferó Salazar en cuanto se percató de que habían entrado.

"Sí, Salazar, ya lo he estado planeando." Le respondió James.

El retrato de Slytherin parecía salirse del lienzo. "No, tonto! Estás olvidando la profecía! Mi descendiente está por entrar en su época de tentación! La maldición de nuestra sangre familiar se vuelve más poderosa durante la adolescencia. Tu trabajo era ayudarlo a que pudiera resistirse a la maldición! Pero ahora está en manos de un señor oscuro!"

Godric recitó la profecía con lentitud:

_Un nacido de la casa del león,_

_Señalado como heredero de la serpiente,_

_La última chance de redimir a la serpiente,_

_Y sanar la grieta para salvar a todos,_

_Nacido en el signo de Taranis,_

_En su victoria _

_Sufrirá y lo perderá todo,_

_Pero lo apostará todo_

_Para ganarlo todo._

_Su fracaso hará prevalecer al mal_

_Para siempre._

Godric miró a James. "Está muy claro qué es lo que debes hacer. Quién prevalecerá: Tom Evans o Tom Riddle?"

James se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las poltronas del estudio de Thomas. "Esa maldita profecía, creí que ya habíamos superado eso! Tom no había mostrado signos de oscuridad hasta ahora, y no es más oscuro de lo que yo soy!"

Godric asintió. "Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora…"

"Hasta que lo perdiste!" Retrucó Salazar.

Godric continuó como si su amigo no hubiera hablado. "Tu apoyo y ayuda ha permitido que el joven Tom resistiera las tentaciones más tempranas; quizá ni siquiera se haya percatado de eso y haya creído que era el temperamento volátil que experimentan los jóvenes. Pero ahora, en un ambiente oscuro y lejos de ti, esa presión se hará más fuerte."

James consideró lo dicho en silencio. "El Tom Riddle de mi pasado abrió la Cámara de los Secretos cuando estaba en su quinto año, y para cuando estaba terminando sexto año ya había aprendido a crear Horcruxes; es el Tom que me encontró gracias a su diario. Ya había creado tres de ellos para cuando dejó Hogwarts, y sus seguidores de Slytherin comenzaron a llamarlo Voldemort entre cuarto y quinto año."

"Y Albus no había notado nada extraño en él?" Preguntó Thomas con curiosidad.

"Sí, y no confiaba en él, pero Dippet pensaba que era un estudiante modelo. Además, buena parte de la mente de Albus por ese entonces estaba fija en Grindelwald. Fue un error fatal, pero Tom no mostraba su lado oscuro libremente a todo el mundo; solo sus seguidores más cercanos sabían qué pensaba realmente."

"Me pregunto si Voldemort tuvo alguna clase de contacto con Grindelwald, en mi línea de tiempo…"

"Por qué te preguntas eso?"

"No lo sé, pero el dominio de Grindelwald coincidió con los años en que Voldemort se volvió oscuro y comenzó a desarrollar su magia negra. Por lo que sabemos, Grindelwald busca los escritos de Slytherin, y quizá haya creído que capturando al Heredero los obtendrá." Explicó James, confundido.

"Tom no los tenía consigo cuando lo capturaron." Razonó Thomas. "Pero no sé si Tom Riddle se conectó con Grindelwald en tus tiempos, y si compartieron información."

James asintió. "Grindelwald necesita los escritos, y cuando vea que Tom no se los puede dar se va a deshacer de él. El mago tenebroso busca, además, hacerse de los rollos de pergaminos de convocación demoníaca que se ocultan en una bóveda secreta del Departamento de Misterios."

"Entonces Grindelwald tiene dos razones para invadir Inglaterra." Masculló Thomas.

"Tengo que hablar con el Ministro."

3 de Junio de 1943

Ministerio de Magia

El Conde irrumpió en el Atrio del Ministerio con decisión y premura. La figura de túnicas coloradas no impresionaba ni llamaba la atención, requisitos de los inefables. Pero no era un día normal.

Thomas Potter bromearía más adelante con que le había hecho acordar a Moises dividiendo el Mar Rojo. El Conde se dirigió en línea recta desde uno de los puntos de aparición del Ministerio hasta los elevadores, sin alterar su marcha ni decir palabra alguna. El gentío del Atrio tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar libre su camino, y sintieron el rigor del fluir de su magia: enojado como estaba, nadie quería ponerse en el camino del famoso y temido Conde.

Las puertas del despacho del Ministro se abrieron ante un gesto de James, seguido por Thomas. El Ministro estaba reunido con algunos asesores y se sorprendió desagradablemente.

"Qué significa esto? Thomas, usted puede ocupar un cargo importante en el ministerio pero…"

"Señor Ministro, se ha enterado de lo ocurrido ayer en Hogwarts?"

"Asumo que se refiere a la desaparición de un estudiante. Leí el reporte del viceministro Malfoy y del jefe de inspectores del DALM Arsiburns. Creen que el chico simplemente huyó de su hogar."

James vio a Harold Arsiburns y a Abraxas Malfoy sentados en la mesa.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, antes de que el Conde explotara. "Ministro, le han informado que el muchacho en cuestión es Tom Evans?"

El rostro del Ministro empalideció repentinamente. "No… yo… no lo sabía." Y miró a sus asesores. "Por qué no me han informado de que se trataba de Tom Evans?"

Arsiburns parecía indignado. "Señor Ministro, no tenemos evidencia de que haya sido secuestrado. Sospecho que el chico decidió huir de su casa por algún capricho."

Abraxas coincidió. "Ministro, estoy de acuerdo. Sabemos que el Conde ha sido importante en el transcurso de esta guerra, pero no sé qué tiene que ver esto. Un huérfano mestizo no es importante, en comparación con la política de guerra."

"Ese muchacho era una de las tres cosas que Grindelwald quería de Inglaterra." Gruñó James.

"Es imposible de creer." Terció Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.

"El muchacho es el último heredero vivo con sangre Slytherin."

Los asesores miraron shockeados al Ministro. Éste se había sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, pálido y preocupado, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para los que estaban allí: todos ellos habían pertenecido a Slytherin en sus tiempos de colegio.

"Está seguro?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Oh, sí. Por eso tenemos tanta seguridad en Hogwarts." Nott miró a James y sorprendió a los presentes disculpándose. "Lo siento mucho. He menospreciado su consejo y escuchado otros de gente que no conocía los hechos. Soy responsable."

A continuación, miró a los asesores: "Déjennos solos. Y ya saben que, debido a los juramentos de la sala, no podrán divulgar nada de lo que han escuchado aquí sin mi consentimiento o el del Conde."

Los políticos se levantaron para marcharse bajo protesta, mientras James miraba a Nott. Estaba impresionado: ni Scrimgeour ni Fudge hubieran sido capaces de admitir un error propio. Una vez solos, Nott señaló las sillas para que se sentaran.

"Cómo piensan recuperarlo? Los recursos del Ministerio están a su disposición."

James desactivó su encantamiento obscurecedor de rasgos. "Tenemos razones para creer que Arcturus Black está envuelto en el secuestro, y usó a una de las alumnas de quinto año para sacar a Tom del castillo y llevarlo a Hogsmeade. Black estaba esperando allí, junto a Christina, y se lo llevaron fuera del país con un submarino muggle."

El Ministro no podía creer lo que oía. "Arcturus? Ha sido uno de los que más ha apoyado este gobierno en el Wizengamot! Sin mencionar que ha sido hasta ahora uno de los que apoya una lucha agresiva contra el señor oscuro…"

James le explicó los resultados del interrogatorio de Orion y Xurana. "Los inefables no han podido ubicar a Black desde el secuestro. Debe estar oculto, o incluso pudo haberse ido con Christina."

Nott seguía meneando su cabeza, atónito. "Han planeado algo?"

"Le he sugerido a James que si hay que entrar ocultos en el continente, que espere hasta el próximo mes. Mis informantes muggles me han reportado que hay una invasión a Italia en marcha, a efectuarse el 5 de Julio. El departamento de magia de Estados Unidos desplegará una gran cantidad de magos entre las fuerzas atacantes, lo que causará que las protecciones mágicas se vuelvan locas en el caos; un mago como James podrá infiltrarse en el continente con suma facilidad, en ese contexto." Dijo Thomas.

James frunció su ceño. "No quiero esperar un mes. Mi hijo está en peligro inmediato, no sabemos qué puede ocurrirle de aquí a un mes!" Se quejó malhumorado.

"Si entras a Europa hecho una furia y arremetiendo contra todos, terminarás muerto al igual que tu hijo!" Le contestó Thomas, levantando la voz. "Piensa! No lastimarán a Tom porque lo necesitan! Y de seguro lo rodearán de todo tipo de protecciones, ya que esperan que el Conde vaya a rescatarlo!"

James quiso seguir discutiendo con su abuelo, pero otra voz lo detuvo. La de su conciencia. La misma que, a fines de su quinto año, intentó una y otra vez detenerlo para que no fuera a rescatar a su padrino a ciegas; el mismo padrino cuyo padre y abuelo estaban ahora involucrados en el secuestro de Tom. El mismo Tom que, en la línea de tiempo original, implantó imágenes falsas en su mente de su padrino atrapado en la sala de profecías.

James se tomó la cabeza, suspirando de impotencia. "Por Merlín, cómo detesto los viajes en el tiempo."

"Piénsalo desde un punto de vista objetivo. Qué le dirías a uno de tus alumnos en una simulación?" Presionó Thomas.

James asintió de mala gana. "Necesito un plan antes de ir, y averiguar dónde lo tienen."

El fuego de la chimenea estalló en destellos verdes; alguien se estaba comunicando con el Ministro por la red Floo. Los tres magos reunidos en la oficina vieron aparecer de a poco el familiar rostro de Dumbledore.

"Ah Ministro, buenas tardes. Me preguntaba si el Conde estaba aún con usted."

"Está aquí, profesor." Dijo Nott, señalando a James.

Dumbledore miró a James y le sonrió; incluso en el fuego pudo notar el característico destello en los ojos de su antiguo director. "Hemos disfrutado de un delicioso desarrollo aquí en Hogwarts, en el día de hoy. Y debo agregar que ha distraído a los estudiantes en sumo grado."

"Algo que ver con Tom?" Preguntó James con ansiedad.

"No exactamente. Parece que Hogwarts ha adquirido un poltergeist. Una criatura traviesa en apariencia, y ha estado buscando al joven Evans." Sonrió el profesor. "De más está decir que este poltergeist se ha molestado bastante al no encontrarlo: de alguna forma se ha hecho con decenas de globos de agua y está atacando a alumnos y profesores mientras se preparan para las vacaciones de verano."

James resopló; desde que había llegado a ese tiempo nunca supo por qué el irascible Peeves no estaba en el castillo. Había visto a todos los fantasmas que conocía (salvo Myrtle, que hubiera muerto un mes atrás en la línea de tiempo original), pero no al poltergeist.

"Es… Tweaky?" Preguntó James.

El profesor de Transfiguración lució pensativo. "Nunca había escuchado de un elfo doméstico convirtiéndose en fantasma. Supongo que es posible. La criatura no parece recordar su vida anterior si es que se trata realmente de Tweaky, pero parece haber sido enviada para provocar desastres y hacer felices a los elfos del castillo."

"Me pregunto si Tom Riddle ha tenido algo que ver en la creación de Peeves…" Pensó James. "Podría explicar por qué el Barón Sanguinario era el único fantasma que podía controlarlo." James se sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

"Gracias profesor. Vea si puede obtener algo del nuevo residente."

Dumbledore accedió y desapareció de la chimenea.

James se levantó y activó sus encantamientos de inefable. "Ministro, gracias por su apoyo. Le comunicaré cuando establezca un plan; si no encuentro un mejor plan que el que Thomas sugirió, entonces permaneceré en Inglaterra hasta la invasión a Italia. Ahora debo ir a ver a mi familia; mi esposa debe estar enloqueciendo."

El Ministro Nott y Thomas se levantaron de sus sillas. "Nada será suficiente hasta que su hijo vuelva a salvo. Tengo dos pequeñas hijas, aparte de Edward, y me imagino cómo se sentiría mi esposa si algo les ocurriera." Dijo Nott.

"Elizabeth estará gustosa de recibir a Sarah y los niños en la mansión." Le dijo Thomas al Ministro. "Cree que no estar en su casa le ayudará a distraerse un poco, y a los niños también."

De pronto, James sintió una inmensa necesidad de ir a ver a sus cuatro hijos y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. Después, solo después, comenzaría a planificar el rescate de su hijo mayor. Y pobre del que se interpusiera en su camino.


	32. Capítulo 32 Frente de Ráfaga

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Frente de ráfaga**

8 de Julio de 1943

En algún lugar sobre el sur de Italia

El rugido y las vibraciones de los motores sumían a la tripulación en una extraña sensación de aislamiento. Combinado con la oscuridad del cielo, se sentía como si cada avión fuera lo único existente en el universo, aunque si se estaba lo suficientemente atento se podían escuchar las lejanas descargas de la artillería antiaérea.

La oleada de los B-17 norteamericanos, las "_Fortalezas Volantes_", era parte de la invasión a Sicilia para contrarrestar el rearme nazi e italiano en la isla. Tanto la fuerza aérea estadounidense como la inglesa bombardeaban sin parar pistas de aterrizaje y puertos, mientras que la Armada transportaba vehículos anfibios y tropas de asalto hacia la isla.

El objetivo principal del Escuadrón de bombardeo 17mo de la USAAC era un campo de aterrizaje germano-itálico ubicado a menos de veinte kilómetros de la costa. Chequeando sus cálculos, el navegante del aeroplano líder se volteó para mirar hacia el compartimiento de las bombas a través de una escotilla. Llevaban un extraño pasajero, el cual ocupaba una silla usualmente reservada para un artillero; los mismos ocupaban sus puestos sobre las escotillas del fuselaje, por donde oteaban el negro cielo en busca de enemigos aéreos. El pasajero permanecía sentado, ignorando la febril actividad del largo compartimiento; llevaba puesto un traje de paracaidista negro con botas del mismo color y un cuchillo estilo comando en su cinturón. Parecía fundirse con su propia sombra, algo que al piloto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

El extraño había estado intimidando a los norteamericanos desde que había aparecido en la sala de reunión de una base del norte de África. Los tripulantes y soldados lo tomaron por alguna clase de espía británico con un particular brillo en sus ojos verdes y una expresión de tranquila determinación que los intranquilizaba.

"Señor? Cinco minutos y comenzamos el bombardeo."

"Gracias, teniente."

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos los tripulantes estuvieron demasiado ocupados para prestar atención al silencioso pasajero, ya que la resistencia de los países del Eje se incrementaba a medida que se aproximaban al objetivo. La tripulación respondía como una máquina perfectamente aceitada y, justo a tiempo, el piloto presionó un botón rojo.

Casi al instante los aviones bombarderos soltaron sus bombas hacia los objetivos marcados. A diferencia de los tiempos futuros en donde la precisión quirúrgica reinaba, las bombas de la época se guiaban únicamente por la física: gravedad y puntería visual. Cientos de bombas eran necesarias para atinarle a un solo objetivo, y usualmente tomaba varias misiones para cumplir con la tarea de destruir el objetivo esperado. Los términos _daño colateral_ y _bajas civiles_ no eran muy tenidas en cuenta.

No fue hasta que el B-17 terminara de descargar su carga explosiva y girara en dirección contraria para marcharse que su tripulación se dio cuenta de que el misterioso pasajero ya no estaba en el avión.

James descubrió que la caída libre le fascinaba. El ensordecedor sonido de los aviones fue desvaneciéndose hasta que solo quedó el del viento. El suelo estaba oscuro salvo por los potentes haces de luz de los enemigos que buscaban aviones en el cielo nocturno.

Algunos incendios y explosiones secundarias también eran visibles, y desde el inmejorable punto de vista de James parecía que el bombardeo aliado había tenido éxito.

Buena parte de las bombas arrojadas esa noche contenían un sutil encantamiento, al igual que las de la noche anterior. Era un encantamiento similar al que James creía que el Ejercito Oscuro había utilizado el otoño anterior durante su escape de Inglaterra, y ocasionaba que las bombas adoptaran un aura mágica casi indistinguible a la de un mago o bruja. Por lo que si había protecciones mágicas en Italia, éstas reportarían cientos de magos y brujas ingresando al país por toda la costa. James era, en realidad, el único mago que estaba entrando furtivamente a Italia esa noche.

Atento al suelo, que se acercaba a él muy rápidamente, James sacó del interior de su traje de paracaidista su Firebolt miniaturizada y con un _Engorgio_ la devolvió a su tamaño normal. A unos trescientos pies de altura, James la activó. Los encantamientos de la escoba lucharon contra el _momentum_ que la gravedad provocaba, y cualquier otra escoba hubiera necesitado más tiempo y más altura para activarse.

Unos instantes después, James sobrevolaba el terreno cubierto de colinas a treinta pies de altura (unos diez metros) en dirección norte y alejándose del aeropuerto. En segundos, James ya estaba fuera del área bombardeada y sobre campos tranquilos e indemnes.

Amanecería en unas pocas horas. James debía hallar un pequeño pueblo al que llegaría a media mañana personificado como un trabajador errante luego de descansar algunas horas. A esa hora de la mañana los pueblerinos estarían muy ocupados en sus faenas y con suerte no notarían al extraño.

James no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso en misión de rescate de su hijo, volar en su escoba le provocaba un placer indescriptible; era como si el viento que chocaba contra él diluyera todas sus preocupaciones y sus pesares. O quizá se debía también al hecho de que por fin estaba haciendo algo, luego de un mes de planificar el rescate. Las ocasionales molestias de su cicatriz le indicaban que Tom aún estaba vivo.

9 de Julio de 1943

Avellino, Italia

El hombre, que había perdido un brazo durante la guerra, entró al pueblo cargando una bolsa en su hombro y ayudándose con un bastón. Su vestimenta era vieja y usada, pero limpia.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, su entrada al pueblo fue inmediatamente detectada. Italia era un estado fascista bajo el control de Mussolini. La _Organizzazione di Vigilanza Repressione dell'Antifascismo _(OVRA) era la versión italiana de la SS Nazi, o de la KGB soviética. La OVRA nunca había llegado a ser tan notoria como la SS, y se especializaba en vigilar el movimiento de los italianos dentro del territorio.

A solo diez minutos de haber llegado, dos uniformados se le acercaron a James.

"Bienvenido al pueblo." Dijo el mayor de los dos sujetos.

"Buenos días."

"Qué lo trae por aquí?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Me llamo Anthony Giacobbe. Viajo hacia la casa de mi tío, cerca de Chiavari. Tiene una pequeña compañía de cargas."

El más joven de los uniformados bufó insolentemente. "Una compañía de cargas? Y qué se supone que hará usted allí? Sus documentos por favor."

"Yo era sargento de logística durante las campañas de Etiopía y el norte de África. Soy bueno en organización y planificación de carga. No preciso dos brazos para eso." Le contestó James mientras le daba sus papeles.

La autenticidad de sus documentos no le preocupaba. Anthony Giacobbe era realmente un sargento de logística del ejército italiano que había servido en Etiopía. Era además un squib que terminó siendo capturado por los aliados muggles y que perdió su brazo cuando el camión que manejaba fue destruido por un tanque británico.

El Departamento de Misterios localizó al squib italiano trabajando como voluntario en un hospital militar. Sus habilidades de organización compensaban con creces la falta de su brazo, y cuando los inefables lo encontraron terminó aceptando que un inefable lo reemplace en Italia (no pensaba que fuera una traición, ya que el Ministerio Ingles no luchaba contra el gobierno italiano muggle). James pasó dos días platicando con el sujeto y aprendiendo todo sobre él. El Giacobbe real había incluso sugerido que fuera su pueblo natal la base desde la que James se movería hacia el norte de Europa, y no tuvo reparo alguno en entregarle a James algunos cabellos para la poción multijugos.

El líder de los dos uniformados devolvió los papeles a James. "Siempre es bueno recibir a nuestros heroicos hijos de Italia en el pueblo. Planea quedarse algún tiempo?" La pregunta fue hecha de tal forma que James supo al momento que lo querían fuera de allí.

"Si puedo encontrar un transporte hacia el norte me gustaría irme hoy mismo. Podrían ayudarme?" Dijo James.

El más viejo de los dos le contestó con un gruñido. "No. No tengo tiempo para hacer de guía turística. Márchese antes de que termine el día, por favor." Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El más joven de los agentes abrió la boca por primera vez. "No le haga caso, está muy paranoico. Los Aliados están invadiendo Sicilia ahora mismo, y nuestros amigos alemanes se están poniendo demasiado exigentes en sus demandas sobre no permitirlo y rechazar la invasión."

James simuló confusión. "Yo… yo no sabía sobre la invasión. He estado caminado los últimos dos días."

El agente de la OVRA lo disculpó. "No se preocupe. Mi medio hermano también ha estado en logística. Venga, lo llevaré al área de carga. Creo que un convoy de camiones partirá hacia Roma en una hora."

El sorpresivamente amistoso miembro del servicio de policía secreta lo guió hacia el patio de camiones, y una vez allí fue hacia el vehículo que encabezaría el convoy. Introdujo a James al conductor, quien lo saludó refiriéndose a él como un _veterano incapacitado _y lo invitó a viajar con él.

Antes de irse, el agente de la OVRA le susurró a James al oído: "Dile a mi hermano que le envío saludos cuando lo veas. Gracias por cuidar de él, perder un brazo fue terrible. Si viajas por Italia como muggle, el Ministerio de magia italiano no te causará problemas." Dicho eso, el agente se marchó.

James casi sufre un paro cardíaco. Giacobbe debe de haber sabido que su hermano estaba en el pueblo, y por ello lo había sugerido. Como el MMI era aliado de Grindelwald, el joven agente era de seguro un mago asignado a trabajar con su contraparte muggle.

Aún sacudido, James se subió al camión. Dudaba que el MMI supiera de su misión, y comenzó a sospechar que el mago lo había dejado pasar por obligaciones familiares más que por política del MMI. A medida que el camión se alejaba del pueblo, James consideró la posibilidad de dejar el convoy en cuanto pudiera, o bien de aprovechar el viaje todo lo que fuera posible.

Eventualmente decidió quedarse en el camión. La probabilidad de que Giacobbe le hubiera tendido una trampa era mínima. Conjuró un discreto encantamiento en el transporte que lo alertaría de cualquier mago que se acercara a diez metros. Una vez hecho eso, pudo relajarse para disfrutar de la travesía a través de la campiña italiana.

12 de Julio de 1943

Roma, Italia

La ciudad de Roma lucía como un hormiguero que había sido pateado. Mirara hacia donde mirara, James veía uniformes militares mezclados con los camisa-marrón, miembros de las tropas paramilitares del partido fascista de Mussolini. Todos parecían apurados.

El convoy había recorrido el trayecto en dos días, el mismo que podía completarse en seis horas. Los bombardeos aliados habían destruido puentes, carreteras y cualquier objetivo que fuera relacionado con la guerra. El teniente Marchese, que manejaba el camión, había resultado una compañía placentera. No creía que Italia pudiera detener el avance aliado, pero no lo veía como algo necesariamente malo.

El teniente se lo explicó a James una tarde mientras se hallaban demorados por el vuelco de unos de los camiones. "Cuando la guerra termine podré regresar a mi hogar. La esposa de mi primo tiene una hermana que tiene más curvas que una carretera de montaña! Me casaré con ella y volveré a mi trabajo en la tienda de impresiones de mi padre. No nos asustan los comunistas. Mi padre imprime casi tantos panfletos para ellos en secreto como afiches de publicidad para Mussolini!"

Súbitamente, el encantamiento del camión alertó a James de la presencia de más de un mago en el área. Miró casualmente a la plaza por donde pasaban, buscando alguna señal de magos, pero no pudo distinguir a nadie. El camión continuó su trayecto hacia un depósito de suministros en donde pararían para pasar la noche. Al detenerse para dejar pasar a otro convoy, James optó por marcharse. "Estoy muy ansioso por encontrarme con mi tío. Ustedes seguramente se quedarán aquí un par de días." Le dijo al teniente.

Luego de agradecerle el viaje, se bajó del camión cargando su bolsa y desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud.

James había caminado solo seis cuadras cuando vio a tres miembros del Ejército Oscuro yendo hacia él. La calle estaba demasiado concurrida como para usar magia y aunque lo hiciera, no podría derrotarlos ya que estaban muy separados unos de los otros.

Decidió actuar su papel de muggle inocente.

"Venga con nosotros y no lo lastimaremos." Dijo uno de ellos, con un pesado acento en su tono de voz.

"Cuál es el problema? No he hecho nada malo! Soy un veterano de guerra!" Se quejó James levantando sus brazos.

"Venga con nosotros. Hemos detectado una ligera… perturbación. Si usted no está implicado no tiene por qué temer."

Mostrando renuencia a marchar con ellos (algo que no necesitaba actuar), James dejó que lo llevaran fuera de la calle hacia un descuidado almacén. Entraron por la gran puerta de entrada y lo llevaron a una pequeña oficina. Dos de los magos oscuros esposaron el aparentemente único brazo de James a un radiador empotrado contra la pared.

"Será este?" Preguntó uno de ellos en alemán. Era demasiado joven, y James creyó que no llevaba más de dos años de haber terminado el colegio.

"Posiblemente." Dijo otro, de apariencia vaga y promedio en todo sentido; un espía perfecto. "Silencio por favor. Podría hablar alemán."

James contuvo la risa. Demasiados libros en los cuales los villanos cometían el error de hablar de más frente al prisionero. Quizá ese mago oscuro había leído alguno de ellos.

El tercer sujeto ingresó a la oficina con un pequeño frasco en sus manos. Vestía con un estilo vago y desinteresado, y su calma apariencia externa era engañosa. Era sin dudas un agente del Ejército Oscuro,

"Podremos utilizar finalmente la nueva poción que nos han enviado de Berlín. Dicen que hace milagros con solo tres gotas."

James reconoció el contenido del frasco, y por lo de las tres gotas supo que era _Veritaserum_. Nunca había sabido que la poción había sido creada por las fuerzas de Grindelwald.

Decidió ganar tiempo; solo precisaba un poco más.

"Qué es eso? Por qué me han tomado prisionero?"

El que parecía un espía le contestó: "Le daremos algo de beber y luego responderá algunas preguntas. Si es inocente como dice, entonces quedará libre y no recordará nada de lo ocurrido aquí."

James comprendió lo que eso significaba. "Cómo podría no recordarlo? Ni siquiera son italianos! Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi país y hacer esto?"

El agente puso tres gotas en una cuchara. "Vamos, no hay necesidad de melodrama. Todo esto terminará antes de que se dé cuenta." Los otros dos magos se acercaron para ver de más cerca los efectos de la nueva poción.

James los observó acercarse con un dejo de temor; si no se daba prisa su misión podría terminar antes de que realmente comenzara.

Por fortuna, una contracción en su cuerpo le indicó que ya era tiempo. Súbitamente, su brazo comenzó a aparecer en donde no parecía haber nada salvo un muñón, y su cuerpo entero pareció ondear ante la pérdida del efecto de la poción multijugos.

Un golpe de puño, proveniente del brazo recién aparecido, directo a la mandíbula del que había llevado la poción lo dejó fuera de combate antes de que se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin perder tiempo, con un corto latigazo de su varita provocó una profunda herida sangrienta en el pecho del más joven. Una parte subconsciente de su mente se dio cuenta de que había utilizado demasiada energía mágica en el _Sectumsempra_ al ver el daño ocasionado: el joven mago oscuro no pasaría de la noche.

"Mi Señor!" Clamó el que faltaba mientras se arrojaba detrás de un escritorio.

Con su varita conjuró una maldición cortante para liberarse de las esposas que aún lo ataban al radiador.

"No escapará de aquí! Roma está vigilada!" Exclamó el mago oscuro desde atrás del escritorio.

"Qué bien." Murmuró James. Un _Reducto_ hizo estallar al mueble de madera en mil pedazos; algunas de las afiladas esquirlas de madera se incrustaron violentamente contra el cuerpo del mago oscuro.

James rompió las varitas de sus oponentes y tomando el frasco con el _Veritaserum_ fue hacia el mago herido. "Ahora le haré algunas preguntas y usted me dirá todo lo que necesito saber."

"Necesito… atención médica." Gimió el mago, con heridas sangrantes en sus piernas y pecho y un largo trozo afilado de madera clavado justo sobre su clavícula izquierda.

"Lo siento pero usted morirá. Normalmente no soy tan drástico pero ustedes bastardos se han llevado a alguien importante y lo quiero de vuelta."

Algunas horas más tarde, el mago oscuro Hans Gruber colapsó en la puerta del cuartel general Ejército Oscuro después de recorrer malherido las calles de Roma.

El título de cuartel general era demasiado para el vetusto edificio en el cual se alojaba. La única razón por la que había sido escogido era porque en su planta baja había una panadería considerada como excelente (el agente líder tenía una fuerte debilidad por la pastelería italiana). Sus pisos superiores estaban ocupados por media docena de magos y brujas oscuras que coordinaban los esfuerzos del Ejército Oscuro en el centro y sur de Italia.

El malherido Gruber cayó al piso al tiempo que sus sorprendidos camaradas corrían a ayudarle.

"Qué sucede aquí?"

Gruber reconoció la voz del agente líder. "Mein Spellfuhrer! Un mago británico nos ha atacado unas horas atrás. Él… él nos robó un poco de la poción de la verdad y mató a Jorge y a Alf. Pude escapar a la calle, malherido, y creo que tuvo miedo de que lo vieran porque me dejó vivir." Una vez que pudo terminar con su reporte, el mago lanzó un gemido de dolor.

"Cómo era? Preste atención, soldado! Le pregunté cómo era?"

Gruber pudo incorporarse gracias a un compañero que lo sostenía. "Rubio… casi albino… altura promedio… era insolente, y se hacía llamar Dragón."

El agente líder se volteó hacia su principal subordinado. "Envíen lechuzas ahora mismo! Quiero que cada miembro de nuestro Ejército busque a este Dragón! No podemos dejar que esos débiles inefables ingleses se queden con der Äußerster Wahrheitsarzneitrank!" (Poción final de la verdad).

"Señor, qué hay del infiltrado que estábamos buscando?"

"Maldito Scheiße-Kopf! Éste es obviamente el infiltrado! Ha venido para robarse la poción. Ahora muévanse!"

23 de Julio de 1943

Frontera ítalo – francesa

James viajó de noche en su forma de lobo por los siguientes once días. El Ejército Oscuro había activado trampas anti-aparición a lo largo de todo el norte de Italia, por lo que cualquiera que utilizara la aparición en esa región sería desviado mágicamente hacia puntos de control, en donde miembros de las fuerzas de Grindelwald chequearían la identidad y los papeles de los viajantes; lo mismo habían hecho con la red Floo.

Cuatro días atrás se supo que los aliados habían bombardeado Roma. Los medios italianos reportaron el daño ocasionado como _leve_ pero la gente no lo creía. El día anterior los aliados habían tomado Palermo, principal ciudad de Sicilia, lo que les daba el control casi total de la isla. El rumor era que los norteamericanos habían reclutado a miembros de las mafias de los . para que se aliaran con los grupos mafiosos de la zona y así asistir al ejército norteamericano. Los italianos estaban seguros de que los aliados invadirían la Italia continental muy pronto, y muchos hablaban abiertamente sobre rendirse antes de que la guerra llegara a sus costas.

James se detuvo sobre una colina ubicada en el borde de una extensa huerta a unos dieciséis kilómetros de la frontera con Francia. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y aún había suficiente luz como para poder ver una carretera que corría paralela a la línea fronteriza que el lobo debía atravesar. James había visto grandes cantidades de vehículos militares (mayormente Nazis) por las rutas de Italia dirigiéndose hacia el sur, hacia las zonas en donde esperaban las invasiones aliadas.

El lobo trotó hacia la ruta fronteriza con mucha cautela; pese a la escasa luz, no deseaba que un fortuito soldado le disparara y acabara con su misión. Cruzó la carretera y se escondió en los arbustos que la bordeaban; para su placer, distinguió un pequeño bosque, lo que significaba poca gente y un viaje más rápido. James hubiera querido aullar de placer. Si el bosque se extendía más allá de la frontera francesa, cruzar no sería un problema.

El lobo cubrió un largo trecho a toda velocidad. La escasa luz solar y el espeso follaje le daban al interior del bosque una penumbra que era muy oportuna para James; el silencio le indicaba, además, que los animales autóctonos habían sentido la presencia del depredador en el área, una precaución que distaba de innecesaria: el lobo ya había cazado un par de conejos que se le habían cruzado en el camino.

Sin darse cuenta, James se encontró súbitamente en un extenso claro y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse distraído; se detuvo para olfatear el aire y asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor.

"Se mueve con rapidez, joven."

James se sobresaltó ante la voz y se dio vuelta con agilidad, agazapándose para prepararse a atacar o para defenderse.

Vio a un mago anciano parado en el borde del claro, a escasa distancia del sitio por donde había pasado.

"Ha sido difícil de seguir, Conde." Volvió a hablar el anciano. "Hemos estado intentando contactarlo desde que entró a Roma. Su incidente con los agentes de la OVRA nos lo impidió, aunque debo decir que usted los ha despistado magníficamente. Los tontos han estado vigilando cada puerto y aeropuerto por media Italia, pero no en el norte."

Luego de un leve resplandor, James se halló parado varita en mano en el mismo sitio en el que antes estaba agazapado el lobo. "Quién es usted?" Preguntó el Conde, que llevaba el mismo traje negro de paracaidista que había utilizado para saltar desde el bombardero norteamericano.

El mago mostró las palmas de sus manos. "Mi nombre es Montefleur Jacobi, miembro de la resistencia mágica contra la locura de Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore le envía saludos."

James no bajó su varita. El desconocido no medía más de metro y medio de altura, era delgado y lucía una corta y blanca barba. Su rostro bronceado y surcado de arrugas era inusual para un mago, y parecía alguien que trabajaba a la intemperie. James calculó su edad en unos ciento cincuenta años.

"Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?"

"Llámeme Monte. Juro por mi vida y por mi magia que todo lo que le diga esta noche será verdad y no intentaré engañarlo." Le dijo el mago, sonriendo.

James pudo sentir la magia envolviendo al anciano y aceptó su juramento. Se distendió un poco y bajó su varita, aunque la mantuvo en su mano.

El anciano, por el contrario, sacó la suya. "Le importa?" Antes de que James le contestara, con un cansino movimiento de muñeca conjuró dos sillas y una pequeña mesa. Un segundo movimiento hizo aparecer una tetera humeante y un par de juegos de tazas de té.

"Venga, tomemos un té mientras platicamos. La noche está demasiado fresca como para que un viejo como yo esté fuera de su cama." Monte se sentó en una de las sillas y sirvió té en las dos tazas.

James lo imitó y se sentó sin dejar de observarlo. La demostración de transfiguración había sido excelente; obviamente se trataba de un maestro. "Quién es usted?"

"Oh, pero es que el joven Albus nunca le ha hablado de mí? Soy Montefleur Jacobi, el antiguo profesor de Transfiguración del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts." Dijo el mago, sonriendo nuevamente. "El joven Albus me reemplazó cuando me retiré de la profesión para volver a mi querida Italia. Verá Conde, pescar disfrutando del aire del Mediterráneo es mucho más saludable para mis huesos que la fría humedad de Escocia. Luego de que los señores Potter, Dumbledore y Grindelwald terminaran su séptimo año, comencé a pensar que la jubilación sería algo bueno para mí."

El anciano hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de té. "Ah, delicioso, aunque echo de menos el buen té inglés."

"Tiene noticias para mí, señor?"

El mago italiano lanzó una leve carcajada. "Un joven mago cortés! Quién lo diría? Difícil de creer con Dippet y Dumbledore a cargo." Luego de bufar, prosiguió. "Pero sí, tengo noticias para usted, Conde."

"Un miembro de la resistencia ha visto a su hijo hace tres semanas en Alemania. Lo llevaron a un lugar especial que Gellert utiliza para mantener cautivos a prisioneros importantes. Nuestro informante pertenece al staff y sabe quiénes están allí dentro."

James se inclinó en su silla hacia delante. "Tres semanas? Por qué no me lo han informado antes?"

Monte levantó una mano para calmarlo. "La noticia llegó a Inglaterra después de que usted ingresó en Italia. Sabíamos de su itinerario planificado pero, como le dije antes, no fuimos capaces de contactarlo. Esta mañana mi sobrino tuvo la fortuna de escuchar a un granjero muggle hablando sobre el gran lobo que había pasado corriendo por entre sus ovejas. Se ufanaba de que su perro lo había ahuyentado. Gracias a eso pudimos achicar el área de búsqueda."

"Cree usted que él está allí todavía?"

"Creemos que sí. La bruja Christina parece estar a su cargo ahora, ya que el joven ha podido escabullirse tres veces como mínimo, y en su último escape hizo volar un laboratorio por el aire."

James no estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir ante la noticia. Por un lado, Tom parecía seguir con La Revolution aún estando cautivo, algo que hubiera enorgullecido a los gemelos Weasley y a los Merdoreadores. Pero por otro lado, con Christina a su cargo la chance de rescatarlo se complicaba mucho.

"Gracias por las noticias. Debo continuar si quiero llegar a Hamburgo antes de que lo trasladen."

Monte sacó un sobre del interior de su túnica. "Aquí tiene una autorización de viaje y los documentos del sobrino de mi primo. Era un soldado del Ejército Oscuro y pudimos convencerlo de que renunciara al mal y volviera a la luz. No debe utilizarlos antes de llegar a Dijon: ese era su lugar asignado y el origen de los documentos."

James miró los papeles. "Son seguros?"

"El muchacho permanecerá en su puesto hasta el 26, día en el que se marchará. Si usted puede llegar justo en ese momento podrá trasladarse a Hannover por aparición. Le sugiero que utilice transporte muggle para llegar a Hamburgo el 27."

James asintió. Parecía un buen plan, y gracias al juramento de Monte se sentía confiado en que lo era. "Gracias nuevamente. Esto me ayudará mucho."

En cuanto el anciano se levantó, las sillas, la pequeña mesita y la porcelana desaparecieron. "Tenga cuidado en la frontera. El Ejército Oscuro ha situado numerosas patrullas y no sería conveniente que lo descubran sin que usted se dé cuenta, o sí?"

James se sonrojó ante la sutil crítica. "No, no sería conveniente."

Monte lanzó una corta carcajada, feliz de poder, aún a su edad, de hacer incomodar a un joven. "Puedo sugerirle un encantamiento Aura de detección? No le mostrará qué o quién se esconde pero hará resplandecer cualquier tipo de magia, incluso trampas mágicas. Además no interferirá con la visión nocturna de su… amigo peludo."

James se sintió avergonzado nuevamente; ese anciano superaba a su viejo director. "Tendré que preguntarle a Thomas y a Albus sobre usted, así podré estar mejor preparado la próxima vez que lo vea."

El viejo mago rió, y unos instantes después de un brevísimo destello un negro cuervo le dedicó un graznido y voló hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Luego de unos momentos, James volvió a su forma de lobo y reanudó su camino.

James llegó al borde del bosque una hora después. Aún faltaba casi un kilómetro para la frontera pero en lugar de árboles se extendía frente a él un pastizal atravesado por una serie de muros de piedra bajos, los cuales dividían los campos de los granjeros.

La luna llena comenzaba a salir por detrás de los árboles, lo que complicaría su plan de pasar desapercibido. Con su agudo sentido del olfato se aseguró de que no había humanos por la zona, y arriesgándose a que lo vieran trotó hacia el primer muro de piedra. Solo le quedaba cruzar la extensión de trecho en trecho, aprovechando la sombra que proyectaban los muros.

Su instinto animal hizo que rodara repentinamente hacia un lado casi al mismo tiempo que un par de hechizos impactaba en el césped. El lobo se agazapó tras un muro a toda prisa, y una maldición asesina pasó justo frente a su hocico.

No dudó en cambiar a su forma humana, y un par de segundos después estaba listo y con su varita en mano. No le llevó mucho tiempo ubicar a sus atacantes: tres magos en escobas que estaban dando la vuelta para volver y seguir arrojándole maldiciones.

Sin tiempo para sacar su escoba miniaturizada, devolverla a su tamaño normal y montarla, solo pudo observarlos aproximándose en formación cerrada. De pronto, apuntó con su varita hacia ellos. "_Vertnex_!"

Un vórtex de viento arremolinado salió de su varita y fue a interceptar a los magos oscuros. El que iba en medio de la formación reaccionó con reflejos impresionantes pero estúpidamente. Quiso esquivar el enorme remolino dirigiéndose en picada hacia el suelo y pasarlo por abajo, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba y a la poca altura en la que estaba terminó estrellándose en el suelo.

Sus compañeros no pudieron reaccionar tan rápido: ambos quedaron dentro de la masa giratoria de aire. Unos momentos después fueron arrancados de sus escobas y lanzados a unos diez metros con inusitada violencia.

Al ver que sus atacantes estaban todos en el suelo, James detuvo su hechizo; era muy útil contra enemigos aéreos pero su alcance era muy limitado y requería mucha energía para mantener el remolino.

Los dos magos que habían sido sacudidos por el torbellino comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

"Ríndase, traidor! Es su última oportunidad!" Gritó uno de ellos.

"Traidor? Y eso por qué?" Le gritó James a su vez.

"El gran Lord es nuestro maestro! Su visión nos guiará a un futuro glorioso!"

"Genial. Un seguidor fanático. Suena como Bellatrix." Murmuró James de malhumor.

El otro mago intentó acercarse furtivamente. James levantó su varita. "_Sagitto Exeonero._" Tres pequeñas bolas de luz volaron desde la punta de su varita y se convirtieron en flechas en mitad del vuelo.

El mago oscuro se arrojó al suelo para esquivar las flechas, pero la tercera se incrustó salvajemente en su muslo con un sordo ruido y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y caer al césped.

El fanático de Grindelwald utilizó la distracción para contraatacar, obligando a James a conjurar su escudo mágico. Pudo absorber la mayor parte de la energía de la maldición color naranja pero una parte de ella lo impactó en el pecho.

James tuvo que volver a esconderse detrás del muro de piedra, al mismo tiempo que luchaba para recuperar el aliento. Con su varita se apuntó hacia su pecho para conjurar un encantamiento sanador, y en cuanto el dolor cedió tomó una fresca y necesaria bocanada de aire. Su escudo le había salvado la vida.

Sin perder tiempo, arrojó por encima del borde del muro una maldición explosiva modificada, rodó hacia su izquierda y se puso de pie: enseguida vio al mago herido, con la flecha clavada en su pierna, y mirando hacia la penumbra buscó al segundo.

Un destello púrpura brilló hacia él, haciendo que se arrojara hacia su costado derecho para esquivarlo. Conjuró un rápido maleficio de Tormenta de Hielo que hizo que decenas de bolas de hielo volaran hacia el mago oscuro, pero impactaron en su escudo mágico provocando intensos resplandores.

Mientras su oponente permanecía enceguecido por los resplandores, James le arrojó un maleficio Concusivo a sus pies. El mago fue expulsado hacia atrás, impactado por una explosión provocada por la sobre-presurización del aire frente a su escudo mágico.

Percibiendo movimientos en su otro costado, James apuntó su varita y bramó: "_Accio Flecha!_"

El mago herido lanzó un profundo gemido de dolor cuando la flecha clavada en su muslo se soltó con fuerza desmedida ante el hechizo convocador de James. La violenta extracción cortó la arteria femoral de su pierna y el mago oscuro cayó nuevamente al suelo, presa del dolor y shockeado por la súbita pérdida de gran cantidad de sangre. Si no recibía atención médica pronto, el ahora inconsciente mago oscuro no sobreviviría.

Nadie pediría auxilio por él.

James convocó su varita y luego fue hacia el mago al que le había arrojado el maleficio Concusivo. Estaba tirado en el suelo gramoso, con una de sus piernas doblada en un ángulo anormal. Se había quebrado su brazo derecho cuando cayó por la explosión; era una fractura expuesta.

"Bastardo! Oh mi señor, cómo duele! Ya será tu turno!" Gruñó, pese al dolor de sus heridas.

James convocó su varita y los trasladores presentes. Rompió la primera e hizo desaparecer a los segundos antes de tocarlos.

"Ahora," Dijo James. "Me dirás cuál era tu misión?"

"Ya se ha olvidado de mí, maldito inglés?"

James se volteó ante la voz del tercero de los magos, el cual se hallaba a unos diez metros de él. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado del primero que había caído.

"Desafortunadamente, sí. Sus dos amigos me han mantenido más ocupado de lo que hubiera esperado." Le contestó, percatándose de que no llevaba varita. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza: quién camina hacia un combate mágico sin llevar varita?

"No está olvidando algo?"

"No lo creo, hechicero." Le espetó con una fea sonrisa. "No necesito mi varita para esto. Verá, hoy es una hermosa noche de luna llena."

El hombre lobo había calculado su aproximación con gran exactitud. La luna llena se asomó por sobre los árboles del bosque y bañó el campo con su tenue y pálida luz. James observó cómo el mago oscuro se transformaba rápidamente y se arrancaba su ropa, y se alarmó aún más cuando vio que el mago herido también comenzaba a transformarse.

Se alejó del herido por precaución; no estaba seguro si la transformación podría curar su pierna malherida y su brazo.

James tenía tres opciones. Podría cambiar a su forma de murciélago y escapar, en su forma de lobo podría luchar contra el hombre lobo y quizá podría evitar contagiarse de la licantropía. La primera opción permitiría que los magos oscuros reportaran la lucha y su presencia; Grindelwald se enteraría que el Conde estaba en Francia. Luchar en su forma de lobo era muy arriesgado, e incluso si ganaba había una gran chance de que terminara muy malherido.

Casi sin tiempo disponible, eligió la tercera opción. Bastante deshonrosa pero mucho más pragmática: sacó su pistola muggle de dentro de su túnica. "No tengo tiempo para esto."

El completamente transformado lobo se abalanzó con furia hacia James.

Tres cortas explosiones arrojaron al hombre lobo hacia atrás, cayendo aparatosamente al suelo con un extraño gemido entre animal y humano. Dos disparos más acabaron con el sufrimiento del hombre lobo.

James extrajo el cargador de su Colt 1911 y lo reemplazó por otro que había dejado caer al suelo. Guardó el cargador especial, que contenía balas de plata calibre .45, dentro de su túnica y la pistola dentro del sostén en su hombro.

En cinco minutos un lobo corrió a través de la frontera con Francia, dejando atrás los restos completamente quemados de tres hombres lobo y sus escobas.


	33. Capítulo 33 Tormenta de Fuego

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Tormenta de fuego**

26 de Julio de 1943

Hamburgo, Alemania

James se bajó del tren en Hamburgo doce horas antes de lo previsto; se podía decir cualquier cosa en contra de los Nazis, pero hacían que sus trenes fueran muy puntuales.

La estación estaba decorada en gran estilo, pese al daño causado por el bombardeo británico de hacía dos días. Los escombros ya se habían limpiado pero algunas de las paredes habían resultado agrietadas por las explosiones. El raid aéreo inglés tenía previsto bombardear el distrito industrial pero el viento, el humo y la mala puntería de los pilotos se confabularon para que parte de las bombas terminaran cayendo lejos de los objetivos principales. El ayuntamiento, la estación central de policía y la central telefónica habían sido alcanzados por bombas perdidas, al igual que otros edificios sin importancia.

James puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia mientras esperaba formado en la fila para salir de la estación de trenes. Los titulares de los periódicos proclamaban la traición a "Il Duce", el líder italiano Mussolini, por haber sido removido de su puesto por integrantes de su mismo gobierno. Entre los traidores estaba el ministro exterior de Mussolini (que era también su yerno). Según el periódico, los Nazis condenaban la traición y aseguraban seguir apoyando al dictador italiano.

Los soldados de la Gestapo registraron los papeles de James y se los devolvieron. El miembro del Ejército Oscuro que se había unido a la resistencia mágica le había provisto de documentos excelentes; por la mirada de los guardias de la Gestapo cuando se los devolvieron, James estuvo seguro de que esos papeles eran de un agente encubierto de la Gestapo.

Después de una corta caminata desde la estación, James llegó a un hospedaje con un restaurante que aún estaba abierto. Sus ventanas habían sido cubiertas con tablas de madera para que no se notara la luz desde la calle y para proteger el local de posibles explosiones. Durante el corto trayecto que había caminado, James pudo observar varios focos de incendio que aún no habían sido extinguidos desde el último bombardeo.

"Guten Aben." Lo saludó una señora desde atrás del mostrador del hospedaje. "Puedo ayudarlo?"

James sonrió amigablemente. "Sí, necesito una habitación por tres noches. Tiene alguna disponible?"

"Así es. Me llamo Gerta. La mayor parte de las habitaciones están ocupadas por oficiales, pero tenemos una libre." James le pagó con dinero alemán y la señora le pasó la llave de su habitación.

Antes de que se fuera a descansar, Gerta agregó: "El refugio más cercano está a cincuenta metros hacia la izquierda del hospedaje. Esos malditos asesinos vuelan hasta aquí y siembran la muerte entre gente buena y decente. No comprendo por qué no se marchan a sus casas."

James murmuró un comentario de concordancia y se marchó. En realidad comprendía ese punto de vista: la gente común de ambos bandos no había pedido la muerte y destrucción que la guerra generaba. La mayoría (tanto muggle como mágica) quería vivir en paz, pero desafortunadamente algunas veces la lucha contra el mal era necesaria.

James caminó hacia su habitación cargando con su equipaje mientras observaba con fingido desinterés a los hospedados con los que se cruzaba. Finalmente entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, y a continuación conjuró algunas sutiles protecciones mágicas y un encantamiento que anularía cualquier intento de detección de magia por parte de miembros del Ejército Oscuro.

Luego de una rápida cena, James volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, con su varita en su mano y su pistola muggle debajo de la almohada. Le tomó unos minutos limpiar su mente, y cuando lo logró hizo algo que era inusual en él: dejó de utilizar Oclumancia.

Su cicatriz le había estado molestando desde que estaba en Hamburgo. Luego de años de fortalecer sus habilidades de Oclumancia en su lucha contra Voldemort, ahora necesitaba bajar sus escudos mentales para comunicarse con Tom.

"_Tom? Puedes escucharme? Soy yo, tu padre."_ Pensó, intentando valerse de su conexión con su hijo.

No hubo respuesta. Intentó de nuevo.

"_Tom, escúchame. Sí no me respondes, tu madre terminará matándome. Sabes que lo hará!"_

"_Papá? Eres tú?_" Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, luego de algunos instantes.

James sintió un inmenso alivio dentro de él. _"Tom! Estás bien? Sabes dónde estás?"_

Sin embargo no esperó la respuesta que escuchó. _"Salga de mi mente! No caeré en este truco y no le diré nada! Mi padre no está aquí!"_

James sintió cómo su hijo se desesperaba por alzar sus barreras mentales. _"Tom Evans, detente! Soy tu padre! Mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter!"_

Hubo una pausa, un silencio a través de la conexión de la cicatriz; muy pocas personas conocían ese nombre. _"Eres realmente tú?"_

"_Claro que sí, acaso creías que te dejaría? Además, Nagini y Canuto me han estado volviendo loco. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta."_

"_Qué bueno que estés cerca! Creo que se preparan para llevarme la próxima semana. Escuché algo sobre Durmstrang y se la pasan preguntándome sobre las investigaciones sobre la inmortalidad de Salazar. No se nada sobre eso!"_ James pudo escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su hijo.

"_Lo sé, Tom. Te sacaré mañana por la noche. Qué ha ocurrido contigo? Puedes decirme dónde te mantienen prisionero?"_

Tom describió lo que había sucedido en la tienda de Hogsmeade. _"Creo que estuve dormido una semana entera, y creo recordar haber volado sobre el agua y haber estado dentro de un camión maloliente. La primera cosa que recuerdo en realidad es que me llevaron a un lugar en un automóvil."_ Y a continuación le relató lo poco que sabía sobre dónde lo mantenían cautivo. _"Apenas pude ver el exterior. Parecía alguna clase de almacén o depósito enorme. Esa bruja de Christina está aquí y tiene mi varita. Se la pasa preguntándome por el Conde; creo que tienes una fan psicópata, papá."_

"Todos son psicópatas." Bufó James. "Dime algo de ese almacén."

"_Me hace recordar a San Mungo. Todo es blanco. Me las he arreglado para salirme de mi habitación un par de veces, y una vez casi pude escapar antes de que la bruja psicópata llegara."_ Tom sonrió a través de la conexión. _"Mi amigo peludo pudo confundirlos. Puse algunos huevos de Ashwinder en jalea de salamandra, y lo metí todo dentro de un frasco de veneno de basilisco. Diez minutos después el laboratorio estalló y estuvieron tan ocupados arreglando el desastre que estuve a punto de llegar a la puerta de salida."_

James sonrió, entre orgulloso y melancólico. "_El Conde felicita al señor PataVeloz por su desempeño, pero al mismo tiempo le recuerda que debe ser cauteloso y no permitir que se enteren de que es un Animago."_

"_Hey, me has dado mi nombre de Merodeador!"_ Exclamó Tom. _"El señor PataVeloz le agradece al Conde y le promete que tendrá en cuenta su consejo."_

"_Prepárate mañana por la noche. Tengo tu varita de repuesto que te haré llegar por medio de un par de conocidos mientras intento crear una distracción."_

"_Y cómo sabré quiénes son esos fulanos?"_

"_Lo sabrás."_ Sonrió James. _"Ahora descansa un poco, lo necesitarás."_

"_Está bien." _Le dijo Tom, y luego de una pausa lo llamó. _"Papá?"_

"_Sí?"_

"_Qué sucedió con Xurana? Pensé que era una amiga."_ Preguntó el muchacho, en un hilo de voz.

James sintió que la ira lo embargaba. _"Arcturus Black utilizó algunas pociones y la manipuló para que te sacara de Hogwarts."_ Y luego le explicó todo lo que se había investigado respecto del secuestro.

"_Gracias, papá. Me ayuda un poco el saber que Xurana no lo hizo por completo por ella misma. Y gracias por venir por mí."_

Los ojos de James se inundaron de lágrimas. _"De nada, Tom. Ahora descansa."_

27 de Julio de 1943

Hamburgo

James observaba el área desde el techo de un edificio que se alzaba enfrente al almacén en donde estaba recluido Tom. Dentro de una mochila negra llevaba la varita para Tom, otra capa de invisibilidad, un par de escobas encogidas y otros objetos mágicos que podría necesitar.

Debajo de su puesto de observación algunos soldados (probablemente magos) montaban guardia en el almacén. El mismo tenía una enorme puerta de entrada y otra más pequeña a su lado, que parecía ser la puerta de un despacho. No había cercados a la vista, pero James ya sabía que el almacén estaba rodeado por protecciones mágicas.

Un vehículo militar alemán pasó por al lado del almacén, y uno de los guardias levantó casualmente una mano para saludar a los oficiales del vehículo. James había descubierto a un gran número de tropas Nazis en los alrededores, apostadas a la protección de la zona portuaria, la más importante del país. Un sinfín de baterías antiaéreas protegía el área contra los bombarderos británicos.

Después de su conversación con Tom, James no pudo dormir esa noche. En su forma de murciélago, sobrevoló el área fabril y portuaria buscando edificios que concordaran con la descripción de su hijo. Hamburgo era un mar de confusión, y las sirenas no pararon de sonar pese a que el raid aéreo británico tuvo que abandonar su objetivo por culpa de tormentas eléctricas.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, James pudo divisar un edificio fuertemente vigilado en los límites del distrito industrial, cerca del área residencial obrera conocida como Hammerbrook. Era idéntico a docenas de otros almacenes y bodegas que había visto a excepción de un detalle: estaba protegido por barreras mágicas.

El murciélago sintió las protecciones como una leve presión al atravesarlas, y al reconocer esa presión James cambió abruptamente de dirección para alejarse. Invirtió la siguiente hora inspeccionando el almacén y sus alrededores en su forma de murciélago y de lobo; finalmente, a las cinco de la mañana, regresó a su habitación para descansar.

Un joven vestido con el típico atuendo de los obreros alemanes caminó por las calles de Hamburgo sin incidentes, ya que las tropas militares apostadas en el área lo saludaban cortésmente o lo ignoraban; los soldados creían que era un veterano de guerra herido en combate, ya que al joven le faltaba un brazo. Era tarde, y gran parte de los obreros del turno nocturno de las fábricas del distrito ya estaban en camino hacia sus trabajos, que normalmente consistía en la producción de tanques, artillería, armas y municiones, así como también uniformes, botas y toda clase de bienes destinados a la guerra. Hamburgo era, de hecho, un gran centro de producción que sostenía la máquina de guerra alemana.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde, James llegó finalmente al techo del edificio desde donde ahora observaba al almacén de enfrente, cubierto por una capa de invisibilidad. Era una inusualmente cálida y seca tarde, y debía esperar hasta después de las 9 y media para que anocheciera y entrar en acción.

Un par de sensaciones llegaron a él a través de su cicatriz. Se relacionaban con el aburrimiento de Tom más que con algo serio, pero la claridad de la conexión le permitió asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Esperando pacientemente a que cayera el sol, James no paraba de observar el movimiento de los guardias de abajo. Eran 8 en total, los cuales patrullaban el perímetro del almacén en un movimiento aparentemente aleatorio, algo que James pudo desestimar al notar que los guardias solían pasar caminando por sus puntos preferidos para descansar. Planeaba esperar hasta las 2 de la mañana: eso daría a los guardias el tiempo suficiente como para que se cansen.

Justo antes de las once y media, James se preparaba para su asalto cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la ciudad.

El constante chirrido provocaba el temor en todos los habitantes, ya que para eso estaban las alarmas. Como confirmación de lo que temía James, una gran cantidad de potentes reflectores comenzaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno, buscando bombarderos aliados.

James maldijo en voz baja. Era muy probable que el almacén tuviera protecciones anti-bombas pero la actividad atraería la atención de los guardias mágicos y de refuerzos muggles de la zona; además, volar en escoba a través de un pesado bombardeo y del infierno desatado con su hijo no le causaba ninguna gracia.

Al comenzar a escuchar la artillería antiaérea Nazi, James decidió que era el momento de actuar. Con cautela salió del techo en el cual estaba y ocultándose guardó su capa de invisibilidad; unos segundos después un murciélago revoloteaba por la noche.

Llegó a un oscuro rincón y valiéndose de su radar natural emitió un pulso sónico para confirmar que no había guardias cerca; la figura de James apareció de la nada, con unas gafas que contenían un encantamiento para poder "ver" las protecciones mágicas del almacén. La mayor parte de ellas eran las que normalmente se utilizaban en viviendas mágicas: encantamientos repelentes de muggles, hechizos que desviaban la atención de magos y brujas y una barrera de protección contra bombas muggles. Sin embargo, un par de esas protecciones no eran comunes: una de ellas parecía haber sido diseñada para alertar a los guardias sobre la intrusión de alguien con núcleo mágico. La restante parecía conjurada para mantener a alguien (o algo) dentro, y le provocaba una extraña sensación. Era como una nota fallida o fuera de tono en una pieza musical.

James comenzó a escuchar bombas cayendo a la distancia. La RAF había comenzado el ataque aéreo y las explosiones parecían cada vez más cercanas. Si debía hacerlo, tendría que apurarse.

Concentrándose en las protecciones, James liberó su magia en un punto específico. Había aprendido a traspasar protecciones mágicas de Bill Weasley durante su guerra contra Voldemort, y había perfeccionado su técnica durante su aprendizaje en el Departamento de Misterios.

En su mente se imaginó un taladro agujereando una plancha metálica. Sintió su magia rotando a medida que presionaba sutilmente en la barrera mágica. Debía presionar lo suficientemente firme como para atravesarla pero lo suficientemente suave como para no activar las alarmas.

Una serie de explosiones a menos de cien metros del almacén puso más nervioso aún a James, y si hubiera levantado la vista podría haber visto las llamaradas del edificio desde cuyo techo había observado durante horas. La artillería antiaérea disparaba furibundamente, buscando destruir los bombarderos de la RAF.

James mantenía la calma y la concentración como podía. La brecha en las protecciones crecía poco a poco, y si estuviera acompañado por otro mago podría haberlo utilizado para sostener esa pequeña brecha mientras él la atravesaba en su forma de murciélago. Finalmente, con cuidado dio un paso para pasar a través de ella.

El cielo se iluminó al mismo tiempo que James llegaba a la pared del almacén. Las bombas caían por todos lados y muchos de los edificios de los alrededores estallaban en llamas.

James corrió furtivamente hacia la puerta principal. Los dos guardias que estaban apostados allí miraban la batalla entre los aviones aliados y la artillería defensiva; era una distracción comprensible dadas las circunstancias, pero por la cual pagarían con sus vidas.

Dos afiladas navajas volaron hacia los guardias, quienes hubieran visto a James y su túnica de inefable si hubieran dado vuelta sus cabezas. Las navajas se clavaron violenta y sorpresivamente en sus cuellos, salpicando sangre por doquier; los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias cayeron pesadamente al suelo un par de segundos después.

Se aproximó a ellos y murmurando con su varita en mano los transfiguró en bloques de madera; luego de un rápido _fregotego_ modificado, las evidencias del ataque del Conde se habían borrado definitivamente.

La enorme puerta principal contenía una puerta más pequeña del tamaño de una persona normal. Otra puerta estaba situada más a la izquierda, y James las revisó buscando señales de protecciones mágicas o encantamientos. Al no hallar nada, la abrió y se metió dentro.

Era una oficina de recepción, como cualquier otra oficina muggle de esa época. Un pequeño escritorio se hallaba entre la puerta de entrada y otra en la pared opuesta; un par de sillas y una mesita completaban la ilusión.

Al acercarse a la puerta opuesta, gracias a sus gafas pudo observar una variedad de encantamientos y barreras mágicas. Eran demasiadas, por lo que se concentró en la pared. Trabajando para el Departamento de Misterios había aprendido que muchos magos y brujas protegían sus puertas pero usualmente olvidaban el resto. Un rápido análisis le indicó que la pared estaba desprotegida por completo.

Conjuró un encantamiento de silencio en esa parte de la pared, sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco que contenía sangre de dragón e hizo un círculo sobre la pared. Uno de los usos de la sangre de dragón que Dumbledore y Flammel habían descubierto era la capacidad de contener y concentrar la energía de un hechizo. James apuntó su varita al centro del círculo y conjuró un maleficio explosivo. El encantamiento de silencio previno que se escuchara la explosión dentro del almacén, y gracias a la sangre de dragón había producido un agujero redondo en la pared.

James atravesó el orificio y cayó del otro lado, varita en mano. Dos soldados yacían inconscientes en el piso: los escombros de la explosión los habían tomado por sorpresa. Sin titubear, los aturdió, tomó sus varitas y las rompió.

El lugar era una pequeña oficina de seguridad, con un calendario colgado de la pared que mostraba seis guardias esa misma noche. Los dos de afuera más esos últimos dos le indicaban que aún faltaban dos más.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y se asomó para observar al siguiente vestíbulo. El mismo estaba decorado casi como si fuera un hotel o un hospedaje en lugar de una prisión. Luces mágicas otorgaban al ambiente una iluminación cálida, y en la parte opuesta James vio algunas sillas y sillones. Nuevamente sintió algo extraño en el lugar, aunque ahora era una sensación más fuerte que antes.

"_Papá, han venido para llevarme!_" La voz de su hijo a través de su conexión le retumbó en el cerebro y le congeló la sangre.

Entró con decisión al vestíbulo y lo atravesó rápidamente, aunque no tanto como para caer de bruces en una trampa; mantenerse oculto ya no era una de sus prioridades.

Llegando al área de sillones, James vio a su hijo. Estaba rodeado por los dos guardias restantes, quienes apuntaban sus varitas directamente hacia su cabeza. Un mago viejo y lleno de cicatrices, que James imaginó subconscientemente como la versión maligna de Moody, aguardaba cerca de ellos, pero la otra persona que estaba allí fue la que llamó la atención de James.

"Déjalo ir, Christina."

El grave tono de voz de James sorprendió a todos, con excepción de Tom. El Moody malvado y Christina movieron rápidamente sus manos para tomar sus varitas, pero la visión de la varita humeante de James apuntándoles los detuvo.

Christina sonrió en una expresión que James solo podía describir como placer y expectación. De un extraño modo, se asemejaba a la expresión de Hermione cuando compraba un nuevo libro. "Qué bueno es verlo nuevamente, Conde!"

"Dile a tus hombres que dejen ir al chico."

El mago mayor bufó de desagrado. "Mi señor ha ordenado que recuperemos al chico. Una vez que aprenda su verdadera herencia y todo lo que mi señor le enseñe, será un gran baluarte para sus planes. Desaparece de aquí mequetrefe, antes de que te haga pagar el precio de desafiar las órdenes de mi señor."

James le devolvió el comentario. "Todos ustedes hablan así? Deja ir al muchacho, de lo contrario recibirás la primer maldición, anciano."

Los ojos de Christina brillaron con placer. "Oh, déjame luchar con él. Podría aprender mucho."

Sin sacar sus ojos de encima de James, el mago oscuro le ladró a Christina. "Nuestro Amo nos ha asignado la tarea de llevarle al heredero. No harás nada por tu propio placer. Dejaré que el esclavo de mi señor se encargue de este inefable imbécil."

Christina lo miró con dureza. "Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer, Fin."

"Te irás ahora, o nuestro señor te hará sufrir por una eternidad."

James utilizó la distracción para conjurar un maleficio perforador sobre uno de los guardias. Una flecha plateada de luz impactó contra un escudo mágico, provocando destellos rojizos por doquier.

La discusión concluyó cuando Fin, sin su varita, arrojó a Christina y a Tom contra un rincón violentamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el mago oscuro ladró una orden y uno de los guardias fue hacia ellos y activó un Traslador.

James miró con desesperación el punto en el cual su hijo estaba solo un par de segundos atrás.

"Así que usted es el conocido Conde. Yo soy Fin Sternis, maestro de rituales del señor tenebroso. He escuchado demasiado sobre usted."

James miró con furia al responsable de que no hubiera podido rescatar a su hijo. "Ha cometido un error. Uno muy grave."

Fin sonrió macabramente. "Oh sí claro, estoy seguro. Por cierto, quiero que conozca al esclavo de mi señor." Un pulso de magia atravesó a James, quien reconoció la firma mágica: la misma que le producía una extraña sensación de _fuera de lugar_.

Un bajo y grave retumbo pudo escucharse desde una habitación contigua al vestíbulo. El guardia restante lucía asustado pero permanecía en su sitio con determinación.

Súbitamente, la puerta del fondo del vestíbulo estalló por el aire. Sternis retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse un poco.

Lo que ingresó al vestíbulo parecía salido directamente de una pesadilla. La figura medía más de dos metros y era vagamente humana salvo por su cabeza, que parecía una mezcla de toro y de lobo. Dos largos cuernos enroscados salían de su cráneo rojizo y un hocico similar a los de los caninos revelaba una enorme cantidad de dientes afilados. Su piel parecía chamuscada, de la cual manaba humo como si aún se estuviera quemando. Sus pies eran en realidad pezuñas, y sonaron como tales cuando la bestia se movió adentrándose en el vestíbulo. Sus piernas y brazos eran el doble de gruesos que los de los humanos normales.

Era una criatura que James nunca había esperado ver y que casi todos creían que era mitológica. Solo había sido mencionada una vez por Remus en su clase de DCAO. Un instinto primitivo se adueñó de James.

"Se han atrevido a esto?" Gritó James. Albus sabía en lo que Grindelwald se estaba metiendo y nunca se lo había creído del todo. "Han traído Demonios?"

El mago oscuro sonrió con malicia. "Cuando mi señor ascienda y complete el pacto, nos uniremos con los Otros para dominar este mundo para siempre!"

El almacén entero se sacudió repentinamente ante una serie de bombas que explotaron sobre las protecciones mágicas. El aire se llenó de polvo y tierra.

El Demonio lanzó un rugido por la perturbación mágica y estampó una de sus garras contra el guardia. El hombre voló estrellándose contra una pared, rompiéndose varios huesos al mismo tiempo por el impacto.

Por primera vez, el mago Fin Sternis se concentró por completo en el Demonio que él mismo había liberado en el vestíbulo. Su mirada se fijó en la bestia y se entabló una despareja lucha de voluntades, pero el mago pareció poder mantenerlo a raya.

Gracias a esa distracción, James comenzó a retroceder y salió de ese lugar. No le interesaba quién ganaría, ya no era un sitio seguro. Destruyó la primera puerta con un _Reducto_ y las alarmas comenzaron a chillar, pero tampoco le interesaba ni había quedado alguien allí como para detenerlo.

Al llegar al despacho de entrada, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana hacia afuera. El raid aéreo británico había regado de destrucción el área del almacén y parecía que todo se estaba incendiando. El edificio desde cuyo techo James había observado el sector por horas había sido atinado directamente, y ahora era una gigantesca pila de escombros. Le daba la impresión de estar mirando hacia el infierno mismo.

Ese último pensamiento lo volvió a la realidad de la criatura que aún estaba luchando contra el mago oscuro. Era tiempo de moverse rápido.

El escape de James no fue notado por nadie. Sternis estaba abocado en su totalidad a su lucha con el Demonio. Lord Grindelwald utilizaba barreras mágicas para mantener cautivos a sus esclavos demoníacos en este plano de existencia. Una vez que podía dominarlos, esas barreras especiales les impedía escapar o moverse. Además, permitían traspasar el control de Grindelwald a sus lacayos humanos; las protecciones mágicas del almacén retroalimentaban esos controles.

Desafortunadamente, ni Grindelwald ni sus seguidores habían considerado la posibilidad de que un ataque aéreo muggle a gran escala ocurriría al mismo tiempo que el Demonio luchaba por su libertad. Las barreras mágicas y anti-bombas muggles habían sido llevadas al límite de su resistencia debido al intenso bombardeo y a los voraces incendios de los alrededores del almacén. Como consecuencia, drenaron energía mágica de las protecciones que mantenían cautivo al Demonio.

Fin Sternis era un mago oscuro poderoso, pero sin embargo ni se acercaba al poder o a la fuerza de voluntad de Lord Grindelwald. Tuvo que valerse de todo su poder mágico para intentar mantener a raya al Demonio, pero las alarmas activadas por James fueron su golpe de gracia.

Su concentración fluctuó por unos momentos al escuchar las alarmas resonando por todo el almacén, y su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar en donde creía que estaba el Conde.

Con un rugido de victoria el Demonio aprovechó la distracción y agarró al mago oscuro con una de sus enormes garras, mientras que con la otra lanzó dos furibundos zarpazos. Con el primero desgarró su abdomen, arrancando un grito de profundo dolor y agonía de Sternis; con el segundo zarpazo le arrancó la cabeza.

La criatura arrojó el cuerpo decapitado del humano y se agazapó. A través de ojos ajenos a esta realidad, la criatura observó una fuerza intangible flotando fuera del cuerpo humano. Era como una pequeña y oscura nube. El Demonio hizo un sonido de placer malicioso mientras el alma de su captor flotaba frente a él, y con su magia impidió que siguiera hacia su destino: abrió su boca y devoró al alma. Un débil y lejano grito pudo escucharse mientras la criatura consumía el alma del mago oscuro.

Luego de su banquete, el Demonio observó largo rato el cuerpo del guardia. Su alma se había ido hacía rato, pero pudo sentir dos almas adicionales por las cercanías. Eran débiles pero servirían para aplacar su larga hambruna. La cosa recordó al otro mortal que había estado allí, ese cuya vida brillaba y que representaba un gran festín. Primero se encargaría de esas dos débiles almas que había sentido; luego iría por el otro.

James tuvo que conjurar sobre sí mismo un encantamiento enfriador mientras corría a través de las bombardeadas calles de Hamburgo. Había cuerpos sin vida por doquier, y gran parte de los edificios y casas ardían en llamas salvajemente sin que los bomberos acudieran, demasiado ocupados combatiendo el infierno en otros sectores de la ciudad.

Una explosión hizo que James se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás. El frente del almacén colapsó ante el avance del Demonio, quien levantó sus manos y arrojó una andanada de _fuego maldito_ hacia las protecciones mágicas.

Las protecciones oscilaron ante el ataque; James pudo ver la característica forma semi-esférica de las protecciones destellar y fluctuar como si fuera una inmensa burbuja de jabón, hasta que finalmente estalló.

Las protecciones colapsaron y el _fuego maldito_ arreció violentamente contra uno de los edificios cercanos que ya estaba en llamas. Fue como echar combustible al fuego. El edificio pareció derretirse ante los ojos de un incrédulo James.

El calor de los incendios del distrito, combinado con la maldición infernal, hizo que el almacén estallara en llamas. La horrenda visión despertó a James de su sopor y reanudó su retirada.

Las ráfagas sobrecalentadas de viento impidieron que James se transformara en alguna de sus formas de Animago. Si decidía escapar con su escoba, seguramente terminaría quemándose por el infierno desatado en el lugar; los encantamientos que la protegían del fuego no estaban preparados para tanto calor. Había intentado escapar con la aparición pero algo había bloqueado su intento.

Un súbito presentimiento hizo que James se arrojara hacia un lado justo antes de que una bola de _fuego maldito_ lo impactara. Su encantamiento enfriador no surtía efecto alguno con la maldición y buena parte de su túnica de inefable se chamuscó.

James se levantó y vio cómo el Demonio salía de las inmediaciones del destruido almacén y lo miró con hambre y triunfo. Al instante comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Por primera vez desde que se había enfrentado con Voldemort por última vez, James sintió auténtico miedo. Se había enfrentado a varios oponentes desde entonces, pero el Demonio le generaba desde muy adentro un pánico incontrolable.

Tuvo que dejar sus miedos a un lado. Había esperado que las protecciones pudieran contener a la criatura, pero ahora marchaba suelta a través de las calles de Hamburgo. Si nadie lo detenía, miles de muggles morirían.

James conjuró algunos encantamientos defensivos en él mientras se ubicaba en medio de la destruida calle. Según su entrenamiento no era un buen lugar para estar pero de otra forma podría resultar aplastado por los pedazos incendiados de los edificios de la zona que no paraban de caer. Convocó algunos enormes escombros y los transfiguró en bloques de granito. Si tenía suerte, los bloques podrían protegerlo del _fuego maldito_.

"Solo quería una vida tranquila con mi familia. Pero no." Murmuró James viendo cómo la bestia se acercaba y comenzaba a arrojarle bolas de fuego maldito. El granito soportó la andanada, aunque notó que comenzó a calentarse demasiado.

Por su parte, el Demonio estaba confundido. El humano no corría por su vida ni se aprestaba a intentar dominarlo. En su experiencia los humanos hacían una u otra cosa, pero éste no. Lanzó una columna de puro _fuego maldito_ contra uno de los bloques de granito: la súbita y gigantesca descarga de energía calórica hizo estallar al bloque en pedazos.

James sintió un golpe en su costado mientras se arrojaba detrás de otro de los bloques. Los pedazos de granito volaron por todos lados, provocándole heridas en sus piernas. El refugio no le serviría por mucho tiempo, por lo que apretó fuerte sus dos varitas en ambas manos y se preparó.

El chorro de fuego maldito fue interceptado por otra fuerza a medio camino. Sabía que no podría contrarrestar la maldición ya que recordaba lo sucedido entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore, pero tenía que intentarlo. El furibundo viento lanzado por James desvió la maldición fuera de su camino; James había intentado utilizar el viento para torcer la corriente maldita y regresarla hacia el Demonio, pero no resultó como esperaba.

El viento y el fuego maldito giraron entre sí formando un enorme remolino de fuego que trepó alto en el cielo nocturno y recalentó el aire a niveles nunca antes vistos. Los vientos succionaban el aire hacia arriba y alimentaban la creciente tormenta de fuego, mientras los incendios de los alrededores crecían con voracidad como si fuera una celebración ígnea.

El Demonio detuvo su chorro de fuego maldito para contemplar el monstruoso tornado de fuego; era como si estuviera en su mundo. La tormenta de fuego pareció cobrar vida propia y comenzó a moverse hacia otras zonas en busca de más combustible fresco.

James maldijo ante lo que había provocado inadvertidamente. Al catastrófico raid aéreo se le había sumado algo que no se vería nuevamente hasta dentro de algunos años con los ataques atómicos.

El Demonio volvió su atención a James, y rugiendo con excitación se lanzó a correr hacia su víctima. El inefable se percató de que la criatura dejaría de lado su maldición preferida y se valdría de sus garras; con urgencia, tomó su mochila y sacó a un viejo amigo.

El joven mago salió de su escondite granítico mientras el demonio se aproximaba. Sus varitas habían dejado paso a una espada que se pensaba perdida. James había convencido al sombrero seleccionador a que le prestara la espada cuando se marchó de Inglaterra a buscar a su hijo. El hecho de que era descendiente indirecto de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw había ayudado un poco.

Si iba a hacerlo, debía ser cuanto antes. El Demonio aumentaba su fuerza a cada instante.

Ya casi sobre James, le arrojó un garrotazo que pudo esquivar gracias a sus reflejos al tiempo que asestaba un espadazo a las rodillas de la bestia, arrancándolo un rugido de dolor y sorpresa.

La bestia arrojó un nuevo manotazo hacia él, furiosa. Instintivamente, James levantó su brazo para proteger su cabeza, y tuvo suerte de que el Demonio no hubiera estado correctamente balanceado por las heridas en sus piernas. James cayó hacia atrás por el golpe, desorientado, pero rodó hacia un lado ante el contacto con el asfalto mientras su espada asestaba un nuevo golpe. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, adoptando una postura defensiva. Al recuperar un poco su visión, buscó a su oponente demoníaco.

La criatura yacía de rodillas en medio de la calle con una mano tomándose la garganta y la otra apoyada en el piso. Sin perder tiempo alguno, James fue hacia la bestia de los mil demonios y con su espada la remató antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

Los residentes muggles de Hamburgo llamarían más adelante al devastador raid aéreo como la Hiroshima Alemana. El fuego había alcanzado temperaturas de más de 800 grados, con vientos que superaron los 240 kilómetros por hora. El fuego consumió el oxígeno con rapidez, provocando la muerte por asfixia de muchos de los que se salvaron de no morir abrasados y pudieron ocultarse en los refugios. El calor de la tormenta de fuego (_feuersturm_) fue tan extremo que incluso el asfalto de las calles se prendió fuego.

Más de veinte kilómetros cuadrados de la ciudad fue destruida en ese solo ataque aéreo. Un estimado de 40.000 alemanes perdió la vida y más de un millón de personas huyó de la ciudad temiendo nuevos ataques.

Los muggles dirían que la terrífica tormenta de fuego había sido alimentada por las condiciones anormalmente cálidas y secas de la época. Ningún testigo sobrevivió en el área devastada, por lo que nadie se enteró del hombre encapuchado que había luchado contra un Demonio. Nadie reportaría nada sobre los esfuerzos del hombre para evitar que esa bestia matara a más personas aún. Cualquier signo de esa pelea fue consumido por la furia del fuego; incluso los huesos del Demonio.

12 de Agosto de 1943

Refugio de emergencia en las afueras de Hamburgo

James pudo oler el inconfundible hedor de los antisépticos y las quemaduras que llenaba el ambiente mientras se esforzaba por despertar. El murmullo de voces en alemán le indicaba que aún debía estar en Hamburgo. Con cuidado, abrió sus ojos.

"Ha despertado. Bien, necesitamos esa cama."

La voz provino de una enfermera, una mujer vestida con un prolijo uniforme blanco y con una mirada severa. Su alemán era muy denso y difícil de comprender para él.

"Dónde… estoy?" Preguntó, con un gruñido.

La enfermera le alcanzó un vaso de agua con un sorbete. "Usted se encuentra en un refugio temporal levantado en un gimnasio en las afueras de Hamburgo. Lo han encontrado con un brazo fracturado, dos costillas rotas y una concusión. También unas cuantas quemaduras, al igual que casi todos." Le dijo, y prosiguió: "Los que sobrevivieron, por lo menos." Luego de una pausa, agregó: "Ha estado en coma desde que lo trajeron."

"Cuánto?"

"Quince días."

La enfermera comenzó a revisar a James sin más palabras, ignorando sus protestas. "Bien, sus costillas han comenzado a sanar. A su brazo le llevará más tiempo."

"Cuándo puedo irme?"

"El doctor tendrá que revisarlo antes de darle el alta. Después tendrá que ver al oficial de la Gestapo para que le reemplace sus documentos, que seguramente se quemaron en el incendio." Al ver la expresión de James, añadió: "No se preocupe, es solo rutina. Casi todos han perdido sus documentos por culpa de la _Feuersturm_."

James asintió distraído, pero internamente estaba preocupado. "Pero casi todas esas personas no tenían documentos de un miembro del Ejército Oscuro y no sé cómo podré reemplazarlos. Es hora de que me marche de aquí."

Un par de horas más tarde, el doctor le informó a James que podía darle el alta a la mañana siguiente. El oficial del registro del gobierno lo vería en cuanto estuviera listo para irse.

James esperó hasta la madrugada y llamó a la enfermera que cubría el turno nocturno. Al acercarse la conjuró con un _obliviate_ para hacerle creer que había muerto súbitamente durante la noche. Suspirando, la enfermera llenó las formas requeridas para reportar la muerte de otra víctima de la guerra; no vio a James escurriéndose fuera del refugio temporal.

Tom le había dicho dónde pensaban llevarlo luego de Hamburgo. Con un poco de suerte creerían que el Conde había muerto en manos del Demonio y mantendrían el plan. Estaba más decidido que nunca a recuperar a su hijo, pero antes tendría que visitar unos viejos amigos. Necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

**N. del Autor:** Las descripciones del bombardeo de Hamburgo durante la noche del 27 de julio de 1943 fueron basadas en la realidad. De hecho, formó parte de una serie de raids aéreos sobre Alemania pero el ataque de esa noche fue el peor. Desafortunadamente, en la vida real nos lo hicimos a nosotros mismos y no hemos tenido a un mago luchando contra un demonio para hacerlos responsables. Por lo menos, no que yo sepa…


	34. Capítulo 34 Ojo de la tormenta

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – En el ojo de la tormenta**

27 de Julio de 1943

Durmstrang

Tom sintió que alguien o algo lo había empujado hacia la pared de la habitación en donde lo mantenían cautivo. Su padre había intentado atacar al guardia de su derecha sin éxito, lo que derivó en un caos entre los presentes. Al instante de golpearse fuertemente contra la pared, la bruja oscura Christina cayó sobre él, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo sintió el tirón característico de un traslador que se había activado.

Un par de segundos después, Tom se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Dos fuertes manos tomaron los brazos de Tom y lo levantaron, al tiempo que la bruja oscura se ponía de pie con una expresión de furia incontenible.

"No tenía que entrometerse!" Gruñó mientras se sacudía la nieve de su capa. "El Conde es mío. Juro que si el Conde no mata a esa comadreja lo haré yo!" Christina siguió murmurando iracunda, pero Tom la ignoraba.

El muchacho miró sobre sus hombros al que lo sostenía, pero tuvo que levantar su vista. Media 1,75 metros a sus dieciséis años, pero ese sujeto medía más de dos metros! Observando bien hacia arriba, descubrió que era una mujer. "Merlín, debe ser mitad Troll." Pensó.

Las manos eran fuertes como el acero, y a diferencia de Hagrid, quien era un semi-gigante, esa mujer parecía una gimnasta de enormes proporciones.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto después de tanto tiempo, Christina." Dijo la mujer. "Y quién es este atractivo muchachito?"

Christina dejó de murmurar su ira y miró a la mujer. "Es Tom Riddle, Helena. Es el que buscaba nuestro Señor en Inglaterra."

"Mi nombre es Tom Evans." Gruñó.

El comentario de Tom fue ignorado por las dos brujas. "Ah, alguien está malhumorada. Hubo un duelo y no te han invitado?" Preguntó la enorme mujer.

Christina comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido en el depósito de Hamburgo; Tom se sorprendió de su preciso y correcto uso de insultos muggles, y de cómo había perdido sus estribos por primera vez desde que estaba cautivo junto a ella.

Helena sonrió durante toda la explicación de Christina. Luego de algunos minutos la semi-Troll rió aparatosamente. "No has cambiado nada desde nuestro primer año de colegio, querida! Siempre tan fácil de hacerte perder tu temperamento!"

Christina miró hacia arriba. "Y tú, molesta como siempre. Nunca sabré cómo has logrado ser profesora."

"Quizá asuste a los de primero con mi tamaño, pero a diferencia de alguien que conozco aún no he estampado a ninguno de ellos contra una pared!" Respondió Helena.

Casi sin quererlo, Christina esbozó una pequeña y fría sonrisa. "Verdad, pero fue tu culpa. Tú lo convenciste para que me tocara el trasero. Vamos, hace demasiado frío aquí para recordar viejas épocas."

En cuanto Helena se movió para seguir a Christina, Tom vio los alrededores por primera vez.

Caminaban por un sendero que subía por una escarpada montaña, y tanto el sendero como las montañas todo a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de nieve. El traslador los había arrojado al principio del camino, y por la oscuridad no podía distinguir si tendrían que caminar mucho.

El sendero apenas tenía un par de metros de anchura y estaba bordeado por antorchas mágicas que iluminaban con su luz titilante a medida que se acercaban, y se extinguían cuando pasaban. Subieron dificultosamente por el sendero hasta que llegaron a una especie de meseta; estaba todo muy oscuro como para distinguir detalles pero Tom pudo ver un enorme castillo que poseía una solitaria y alta torre. Parecía más grande aún que Hogwarts.

Una gran puerta de piedra los dejó pasar al interior del castillo. Las paredes, el techo y el piso eran de piedra, aunque éste último estaba alisado y muy pulido. El vestíbulo al que habían entrado tenía hilera de estandartes; Tom reconoció algunos de ellos, ya que portaban los escudos de algunas de las familias de sangre pura más tradicionales de la Europa central y del Este.

"Tu habitación está lista, Christina. Nuestro nuevo amigo se alojará en la sección de invitados, cerca de tu habitación."

"Excelente." Dijo Christina sin detenerse. "Será bueno dormir finalmente en mi propia cama después de tanto tiempo en ese país lleno de ingleses."

Llevaron a Tom a través del castillo hacia la base de una torre ubicada justo en medio del colegio. Christina ingresó sin titubear a un ancho conducto abierto situado en medio de la torre; la bruja se elevó rápidamente dentro del conducto y pronto estuvo fuera de vista. Tom miró a Helena, dubitativo.

"La magia de la Torre sabe a qué nivel te diriges. Es como un elevador muggle, aunque sin cables ni ascensor." En contra se su voluntad, Tom se maravilló: era una soberbia demostración de magia.

Tanto Helena como Tom entraron al interior del conducto y automáticamente comenzaron a subir con rapidez a través del aire; antes de que se diera cuenta estaban parados en una saliente a media altura de la Torre. Christina estaba allí, esperándolos.

Llevaron a Tom hacia una puerta de madera que estaba abierta y lo empujaron dentro; antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Helena le dijo: "Hallarás ropa adecuada en el closet. Sugiero que te abrigues. He utilizado encantamientos calentadores esta noche pero no más. Un elfo te traerá el desayuno por la mañana. Que duermas bien, muchacho."

Una vez solo, Tom miró la habitación. Había una gran cama en un rincón, cubierta de gruesas frazadas y cubrecamas, y un escritorio con una pequeña biblioteca en la pared opuesta a la entrada. Todos sus libros estaban relacionados con magia oscura. Salvo el closet y la puerta de madera que llevaba al baño, no había nada más allí.

Tom se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas mientras luchaba contra la desesperación. Esa misma mañana creía que su padre lo rescataría y que se iría a su casa, pero todo había resultado mal; ahora estaba en una peor posición.

A la maña siguiente los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ranuras de las persianas de la venta despertaron a Tom. Con curiosidad, se envolvió en una frazada y fue hacia la ventana; era pequeña pero aún así pudo ver hacia fuera.

Los Alpes aparecieron bajo su vista magníficamente. Las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve en sus cúspides pero en sus laderas crecían grandes cantidades de árboles, conformando bosques por debajo de la línea de la vegetación. La saliente con forma de ángel de su ventana no le dejaba ver hacia abajo.

"Y yo creía que Hogwarts estaba en medio de la nada." Murmuró.

Luego de unos momentos, para matar la ansiedad fue hacia la pequeña biblioteca a echarle una ojeada a los libros. Uno de ellos se titulaba _Dominando los Imperdonables_, y a su lado otro en cuyo lomo decía _Uso de sangre mágica para fortalecer el poder mágico_. Sacó uno de su estante y leyó su primer página: el argumento era que no había tal cosa como la magia negra, sino solo magia que los magos débiles temían y no podían controlar. Pero el título que más le llamó la atención era el de _Muertos Caminantes: Guía para Principiantes_.

"Sin sutilezas." Murmuró preocupado.

Un ligerísimo pop anuncio la llegada de un elfo doméstico cargando una bandeja de desayuno. A diferencia de los elfos que conocía, éste se vestía con una gruesa y abrigada toalla.

"Squezzy es mi nombre. El amo Riddle desea su desayuno?"

"Sí, gracias. Y mi apellido es Evans, no Riddle."

Squezzy se puso nervioso. "El gran Señor dijo que usted es el amo Riddle. Tengo que obedecer al gran Señor!" El miedo en la voz del elfo se acrecentaba a cada palabra.

Tom lo calmó. "Bien, llámame así, pero puedes decirme Tom cuando estamos solos." Tom le sonrió encantadoramente. Su madre siempre le decía que había sido elegido en Slytherin no por su línea de sangre sino porque podía utilizar su sonrisa para obtener lo que quería.

"Puedo hacer eso, amo Tom." Le respondió el elfo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Bien. Ahora déjame ver que me has traído para desayunar."

El elfo conjuró una mesa y apoyó la bandeja, mientras Tom luchaba por mantener su aspecto externo positivo y amable. Sabía que un elfo podía volverse en contra de su dueño solo en situaciones extraordinarias; solo sabía de uno que se había rebelado de su amo. No esperaba que Squezzy actuara como Dobby, pero quizá un poco de información o ayuda no le vendrían mal.

Tom tuvo que admitir que el desayuno estaba delicioso.

Justo antes del mediodía Squezzy se apareció nuevamente en la habitación. Tom estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, aburrido hasta la médula: sin varita y sin nada que leer salvo libros de artes oscuras, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar por la ventana.

"Amo Tom, el gran Señor dice que usted almorzará con él. Ama Christina vendrá a buscarlo pronto y debe estar listo para cuando llegue."

Tom sintió que su estómago se daba vuelta y un repentino cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. "Gracias Squezzy, estaré listo." Le contestó con toda la calma que pudo fingir.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a revolver su closet en busca de una túnica adecuada. A su padre le iba a llevar tiempo localizarlo y rescatarlo, y se mentalizó en ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Exactamente al mediodía, la puerta de la habitación de Tom se abrió y Christina entró; el muchacho notó cómo la bruja se alivió al verlo.

"Creíste que me había escapado?" Le preguntó, con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Estamos en lo alto de una maldita montaña en medio de los Alpes, y estoy sin varita. A dónde piensas que puedo escaparme?"

"No pude detenerte en Hamburgo." Observó la bruja, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si hubiera podido escaparme del depósito en Hamburgo, hubiera podido ocultarme entre la población muggle." Bufó Tom.

"Vamos, mi Señor nos espera." Le ordenó, cortando la plática.

La bruja oscura guió a Tom a un comedor. El lugar no era ostentoso sino funcional, con una mesa rectangular para seis personas. Y en su cabecera estaba sentado un hombre.

Tom sabía que debía tener la misma edad que su profesor de Transfiguración, pero el sujeto parecía más viejo. Su cabellera marrón estaba surcada por varios mechones de canas, y sorprendentemente (para Tom) tenía una expresión amable y abierta en su rostro. No parecía un tenebroso mago oscuro.

"Entra Tom, entra!" Saludó, levantándose de su silla de respaldo alto y labrado. Tom obedeció, sin sacarle sus ojos de encima; al instante sintió una leve presión sobre su mente. Aparentemente Grindelwald estaba examinando sus defensas mentales.

"Por fin estás con nosotros. El verdadero heredero de Slytherin sentado a mi propia mesa, un día memorable! Yo también he asistido a Hogwarts, como tú ya sabrás."

Tom consideró fingir que no sabía nada mientras tomaba asiento, pero concluyó que no sería creíble. "Este es un extraño sitio para encontrar a un Ravenclaw." Comentó casualmente.

El señor oscuro pareció complacido. "Sabes mi Casa! Dime, qué más sabes sobre mí?"

"Gellert Grindelwald, generación Hogwarts 1861. Miembro de sangre pura de Ravenclaw."

Grindelwald sonrió con amabilidad, aunque no así sus ojos. "Estoy seguro que has escuchado otras cosas sobre mí. Después de todo, sé que Albus aún tortura a todos en mi viejo colegio."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "El profesor Dumbledore no platica en clase sobre su antiguo compañero que se convirtió en un señor oscuro y que busca destruir Europa."

Christina no pudo contenerse e interrumpió. "Han querido evitar que mi Señor aprenda sobre su verdadero destino. Su búsqueda de conocimiento ha asustado a los débiles que no comprenden la grandeza de su búsqueda."

Tom levantó sus cejas. "Por supuesto, cómo se atreven a no permitirle que abra un portal hacia el reino del mal? Los demonios son criaturas amorosas e incomprendidas y no son capaces de hacer ningún mal."

El rostro de la bruja se sonrojó furiosamente, y sus dedos parecían anhelar coger su varita.

"Dime cómo está mi otro gran amigo, Thomas Potter? Entiendo que tu familia es muy allegada a él." Interrogó Grindelwald, cambiando de tema para que Christina pudiera calmarse.

"Es lo más cercano a un abuelo que he tenido. Estoy seguro que usted sabe que los Potter han adoptado mágicamente a mi familia; es público."

Grindelwald sonrió con satisfacción. "Thomas siempre ha sido divertido. No muy poderoso ni inteligente, pero siempre divertido." El señor oscuro se inclinó hacia delante. "Dime de dónde ha salido ese tal James Evans. Los reportes que he recibido sobre su pasado son contradictorios."

Tom sintió que la presión sobre su mente aumentaba.

"No he podido constatar su existencia con anterioridad a su llegada a Inglaterra."

Tom fortaleció su mente por medio de la Oclumancia. "Permanezca fuera de mi mente." Le contestó en un tono seco.

La presión aumentó momentáneamente y luego se diluyó por completo.

"Tienes buenas defensas." Le dijo Grindelwald, complacido y sonriente. "Has sido bien instruido por Albus." Tom le hizo un gesto de desinterés, dejando que lo creyera. Jamás le diría que había sido instruido por su padre.

"Imagino que ha sido de utilidad para resistir la maldición que corre por la sangre de tu familia, es decir, de tu verdadera familia, Thomas Riddle. La misma maldición que te terminará volviendo loco sino aceptas tu lado oscuro." Dijo Grindelwald.

"Mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle, no Thomas Riddle." Le respondió con sequedad. "Mi madre biológica, Merope, estaba un poco loca, pero nada en comparación con mi tío."

Christina y Grindelwald se miraron momentáneamente confundidos. "Sabías que Morfin Gaunt era tu tío?" Preguntó Christina con incredulidad.

"Sí. Lo conocí dos veces. La primera, cuando mi padre me llevó a visitarlo el mismo día que fuimos a visitar a mi familia biológica muggle. De hecho, Tom Riddle ha quedado un poco chafa también, casi con seguridad debido a la poción de amor que Merope le daba." Explicó, actuando desinterés. "La segunda, cuando la dama sentada frente a mí (Tom hizo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza, señalando a Christina del otro lado de la mesa) invadió Hogwarts e intentó secuestrar a mi mejor amigo. Pero creo que ese orate de Gaunt ni siquiera me había reconocido; no hubiera sido importante, ya que el Conde se encargó de dejarlo sin cabeza."

Los dos captores ahora parecían shockeados: no habían recibido ningún reporte de lo que había ocurrido en la Sala común de Slytherin ese día. Habían asumido que el Conde había dado por tierra la invasión y forzado a Christina a que se fuera del colegio.

Tom prosiguió, satisfecho consigo mismo por haberlos confundido. "Asumo que usted se refería a la legendaria locura a la que los descendientes de Slytherin son propensos? Mi padre y yo creemos que es debido a la estupidez de esa familia de sangre pura a tener descendencia entre ellos. Mi madre cree que como soy un sangre mestiza estoy a salvo de esa maldición. De cualquier forma, crecer en la casa de los Gaunt podría desquiciar a cualquiera."

El señor oscuro se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, considerando lo escuchado. Tom no pudo sonsacarlo bien, pero intuyó que Grindelwald no había esperado escuchar todo eso.

El mago oscuro palmeó un par de veces llamando a la comida; la mesa se llenó instantáneamente de toda clase de alimentos. "Comamos."

Tom tomó una pata de cordero y unas patatas, y comenzó a comer cuidándose de mirar el plato. Así era más fácil para él mantener sus defensas mentales.

El almuerzo había estado magnífico. Christina le preguntó dos veces sobre lo ocurrido con el Conde en la Sala Común de Slytherin pero Tom la ignoró y siguió comiendo; Grindelwald comía en silencio pero no dejaba de mirar al muchacho.

Cuando el señor oscuro terminó de comer, Christina lo notó y dejó de comer también; no contenta con eso, le clavó la mirada a Tom hasta que éste se percató y dejó su tenedor en el plato.

"He decidido hacerte mi aprendiz." Declaró Grindelwald, sonriendo. "Siento que tienes un poder que tiende a la oscuridad, y que tú buscas evitar eso. Durante el próximo mes serás entrenado por mi querida Christina, y para otoño podrás asistir a las clases con el resto de los estudiantes de Durmstrang."

El señor oscuro se levantó de su asiento y se marchó del comedor, pero se dio vuelta cuando ya estaba en la puerta para mirar a Tom. "No se te está permitido irte de aquí excepto como mi aprendiz de confianza. Necesito algo que solo tú puedes darme, y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirlo por ti mismo. En consecuencia, te darás cuenta de que no quiero matarte. Sospecho que tomar por la fuerza ese conocimiento de dentro de tu mente no me servirá de nada, pero estoy seguro de que hallaré formas muy creativas de castigarte si te resistes."

2 de Agosto de 1943

Los últimos cuatro días habían sido muy aburridos pero tensos al mismo tiempo. Grindelwald y Christina no había vuelto a aparecer y los únicos seres vivos que Tom pudo ver fueron los elfos que le llevaban sus comidas a la habitación. Nunca enviaban al mismo elfo, por lo que no podía proseguir con su plan.

Los primeros dos de esos días Tom se la pasó durmiendo, practicando Oclumancia y mirando por la ventana. Mientras era cautivo en Hamburgo le habían permitido escuchar una radio mágica y leer algunos libros en inglés, pero ahora añoraba esos pequeños lujos.

Durante el tercer día de aislamiento tomó el libro _Argumentos Filosóficos a favor del uso de Artes Oscuras_, solo para entretenerse con algo.

El libro resultó ser una obra humorística y provocativa. El autor enunciaba que casi cualquier hechizo y encantamiento podía mal utilizarse y que todo dependía de la mente del mago.

El autor utilizó el ejemplo del hechizo Aturdidor. El mismo era ampliamente usado por los magos y brujas pertenecientes al lado correcto de la magia; de hecho los Aurores lo usaban para capturar a los criminales sin provocarles daño. Sin embargo también puede usarse por criminales para cometer sus fechorías. _Imperio_ es una maldición oscura, pero si se es utilizado en un raptor para liberar a la víctima? Una maldición oscura que sirve a buenos propósitos.

Tom sonreía mientras leía; el autor se valía de escenarios muy específicos para sus justificaciones, y algunos eran muy ingenuos. Pero un argumento al final del libro le dio qué pensar.

Se podía justificar matar a una persona a sangre fría para salvar a miles? O a diez? O a un millón de personas? La justificación parecía fácil si había que salvar a muchos, pero la cosa se complicaba cuando no eran tantos.

No era exactamente el caso de su padre? Acaso no había venido a ese tiempo a matar a un infante? El héroe del mundo mágico, el elegido, había decidido que asesinar a una indefensa criatura era una acción justificada por lo que esa criatura podría hacer en un futuro. Ese razonamiento persiguió a Tom durante toda la noche.

De nada sirvió la vocecita en su mente repitiendo que, al final, su padre no lo había matado y había decidido criarlo como a un hijo.

Al amanecer, Tom se levantó luego de una noche en la que no había podido dormir, soñando con James Evans y Harry Potter luchando entre sí para decidir si el pequeño Tommy Riddle vivía o moría.

Unos momentos después recibió el desayuno, traído por un elfo completamente silencioso. Quiso distraerse mientras comía con un libro que tomó al azar, relacionado con hechizos oscuros de duelo. Los hechizos no parecían demasiado distintos de los que su padre le había enseñado; solo hacían más daño al oponente.

Uno de ellos era similar a la maldición Flecha que vio utilizar a su padre. La maldición conjuraba tres flechas y las disparaba al blanco en formación cerrada o separada; las flechas no eran detenidas por los escudos mágicos. Sin embargo una versión oscura del hechizo permitía que el mago pudiera encenderlas con fuego, o transformarlas en flechas de plata, o que contuvieran un veneno. Varias de esas flechas podrían provocar la muerte del mago: cada flecha podía contener mínimas cantidades de veneno, pero varias de ellas ocasionarían un paro cardíaco. Algo que también podía lograrse con Aturdidores.

Durante sus lecturas esa misma mañana, Tom no se percató de que en sus pensamientos había comenzado a llamar _James_ a su padre, en vez de _papá_.

Un elfo le llevó la bandeja del almuerzo cerca del mediodía; Tom siguió leyendo mientras comía. Usaba la cuchara para practicar los movimientos de varita de los hechizos que aprendía; cuando terminó de comer la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Christina entró, seguida de una mujer de expresión severa y cabello firmemente atado hacia atrás con un moño. Tom notó que era bastante parecida a Christina.

"Buenas tardes señor Slytherin. Espero que haya estado cómodo."

"Señor Slytherin? Mi apellido es Evans. Puedo esperar que me digan señor Riddle para molestarme, pero señor Slytherin?"

Christina seguía con su cortés sonrisa. "El gran Señor no quiere llamarte como a ese mago debilucho que ha intentado alejarte de tu herencia, y menos aún como a ese disgustante padre muggle. Eres el heredero de Slytherin, mereces llevar su nombre."

Christina gesticuló a la mujer que la acompañaba. "Serena, éste es el nuevo aprendiz del Señor, Tom Slytherin. Tom estudiará conmigo por el resto del verano y luego asistirá a las clases de sexto año cuando comiencen."

La mujer de mirada severa estudió a Tom. "Vale él la pena?" Preguntó con voz ríspida.

Christina le dedicó a Tom una sonrisa de orgullo. "El señor Slytherin ha recibido Extraordinarios en Defensa, Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos y Aritmancia, y Supera Expectativas en Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía. Creo que te darás cuenta de que es un excelente estudiante."

Tom se alegró al escuchar eso, ya que no se había enterado de sus notas. Por supuesto que las tres S lo desilusionaron un poco, pero junto a las E´s eran suficientes para sus EXTASIS; eso si podía volver alguna vez a Hogwarts.

"Tom, déjame presentarte a la jefa de investigación y a la bibliotecaria de Durmstrang: Madam Raven. Es, además, mi hermana." Prosiguió Christina, señalando a su hermana. "Mientras estés a mi cargo, ella te proveerá del material que necesites y vigilará tu progreso cuando yo esté ausente."

El muchacho miró a la intimidante bibliotecaria. "Encantado, madam." Ser cortés no dañaría a nadie.

"Veremos si realmente merece esas notas, señor Slytherin. Soy una profesora exigente, por lo que espero que sus esfuerzos estén a la altura." Tom solo asintió, intimidado.

Christina sonrió satisfecha. "Vamos, señor Slytherin. Quiero examinar sus dotes defensivas; siento curiosidad por saber si es merecido ese E otorgado por el Ministerio inglés."

Tom siguió a las dos brujas hacia el extraño conducto elevador. "Planta baja" ordenó Christina, y al instante descendieron a través del conducto como si fuera en caída libre. Pero en este caso, la caída aminoró su velocidad a medida que llegaban al destino; finalmente sus pies tocaron el piso suavemente y salieron de la torre caminando.

Durante el día Durmstrang parecía oscuro y amenazador. Para un colegio situado en lo alto de una montaña, uno se sentía como si estuviera en una mazmorra. Siendo de Slytherin, Tom estaba acostumbrado a vivir en sitios parecidos, pero ese colegio lo hacía sentir aún más aislado y subterráneo. Mientras que en Hogwarts había retratos mágicos y armaduras a modo de decoración, en Durmstrang había estatuas de criaturas oscuras y peligrosas, como hombres lobo, gárgolas, harpías y otras criaturas que colgaban de las paredes de los pasillos y vestíbulos.

"A cuántos de primer año deben enviar de nuevo a sus casas por tener pesadillas recurrentes solo por caminar por aquí?" Preguntó Tom, en un tono de voz baja que retumbó por doquier. Serena le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, pero Christina esbozó una media sonrisa.

Llegaron a un aula que, obviamente, estaba preparada para las prácticas de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. "O probablemente Artes Oscuras a secas." Pensó con cinismo, mientras observaba la larga plataforma de duelo ubicada en medio del aula; una baja tribuna con algunas filas de asientos llegaba desde casi el borde de la plataforma hasta una de las paredes laterales.

Mientras Serena se sentaba en uno de esos asientos, Christina guió a Tom al área abierta entre la entrada y la plataforma. "Este es nuestro salón de entrenamiento para los estudiantes avanzados. La plataforma es obviamente destinada para la práctica de duelo." Explicó la bruja, señalando la tarima. "Y en esta área se practica combate mágico. Al contrario que en Hogwarts, les enseñamos a nuestros alumnos que en un combate mágico las reglas de duelo no suelen respetarse."

"Nunca has visto a entrenar a mi padre, bruja demente." Pensó Tom.

Christina se alejó unos pasos y se di vuelta para encarar a Tom. "Veamos cómo lo haces."

El muchacho se arrojó al piso y rodó hacia un costado antes de que la bruja terminara su frase; un par de hechizos que Tom no reconoció pasaron furibundamente por donde estaba parado un segundo antes.

"Muy bien. Veo que sabes cómo estar listo; quizá ese profesor Evans no sea solamente un presumido. Toma."

Tom cogió del aire su varita de tejo de 13 pulgadas y media y núcleo de pluma de fénix, y volvió a sentirse completo por primera vez desde que lo habían capturado en Hogsmeade.

Conjuró un _Protego_ para bloquear una maldición que había sido arrojada justo detrás de su varita, y a continuación contraatacó con un _Corycus_. El hechizo generaba un área de alta presión que golpeaba con fuerza al oponente; Christina pudo esquivar el inusual hechizo pero trastabilló ante su fuerza. Antes de que Tom pudiera aprovechar el momento, la bruja lanzó una maldición rebanadora.

Los escudos de Tom absorbieron la mayor parte de los efectos, pero no pudo evitar un tajo en su pierna del cual comenzó a emanar sangre. Tuvo que valerse de la Oclumancia para ocultar su dolor pero comenzó a enojarse. "_Sagitto Toxium!"_ Murmuró.

Tres flechas brotaron de la punta de su varita y volaron hacia la bruja, tomándola por sorpresa: pudo evitar dos de ellas pero la tercera se clavó en su hombro derecho.

Christina miró la flecha sorprendida. Se la quitó y observó a Tom admirada. "Oh, mi perverso muchacho! Llevas sólo cuatro días aquí y ya utilizas magia oscura. Me haces sentir orgullosa!"

Se apuntó a su hombro con su varita y murmuró un encantamiento. Tom aprovechó para alejarse unos cuantos pasos de la bruja. "Bien hecho, teniendo en cuenta que es tu primer intento. Pero necesitas concentrarte en el agente paralizante: aún es muy débil."

Christina dejó caer la flecha. Antes de que tocara el piso, dos hechizos volaron hacia Tom, quien apenas pudo esquivarlos. Por los siguientes quince minutos el muchacho luchó para contener los ataques de la bruja oscura, ganándose cortes, magullones y algunas heridas leves.

"Suficiente." Dijo, finalmente, una voz.

Serena se había levantado del asiento y se había acercado al área de práctica. "Christina, esto ha ido lejos. Se suponía que ibas solo a probarlo y no a llevarlo a un combate a muerte. Había sido suficiente con esa flecha que atravesó tus defensas." Su tono de voz carecía de emoción alguna, aunque sonaba un poco desilusionada.

Christina simuló ofenderse. "Pero Serena, solo quería ver de qué era capaz el muchacho. Creo que aún se está conteniendo conmigo."

La bibliotecaria observó a Tom como si analizara un insecto. "Entonces no es muy lúcido. Míralo! Ahora tendrá que ir a la enfermería para que esté en condiciones para mañana."

Tom no había querido mostrar todo lo que sabía. El entrenamiento especializado que había recibido de su padre podría haber sido reconocido por Christina como algunas de las tácticas y estilos favoritos del Conde. Se negaba a dejar que Grindelwald y Christina se percataran del verdadero alcance de su poder.

"Está bien." Concedió Christina. "Lo llevaremos a la sanadora y luego a un paseo por el colegio. No podemos dejar que se pierda en medio de alguno de sus intentos de escape, cierto?"

Las dos brujas guiaron a Tom hacia el vestíbulo, y luego de una larga caminata llegaron a un extenso ambiente. A Tom le costó reconocer que estaba en una enfermería, ya que no presentaba nada de lo que usualmente uno encontraba en la de Hogwarts: camas confortables, olor a esterilización y la cálida luz que entraba por las ventanas. La enfermería presentaba la misma sensación de oscuridad que en el resto del colegio, y en lugar de camas había catres.

"No hallarás nada de lo que sueles ver en la enfermería de tu antiguo colegio, muchacho. Buscamos que nuestros estudiantes se hagan fuertes y resistentes curándose a su debido tiempo." Explicó Christina. Serena suspiró pero no dijo nada, y le ofreció una silla a Tom mientras abría un gabinete repleto de pociones. Tomó dos frascos y se los facilitó a Tom.

"Bebe ambas pociones." Tom las miró dubitativo. "No volveré a repetirlo. Son solo pociones curativas y no te harán daño."

Tom se resignó y luego de unos momentos de indecisión bebió la primera. Al instante sintió cómo sus golpes y heridas comenzaban lentamente a sanar; luego se tragó la segunda.

En lugar de la buena sensación provocada por la primer poción, Tom comenzó a sentir neblinoso su cerebro.

"Terminaron ya?" Preguntó impaciente Christina, sentada en el borde de uno de los catres.

Su hermana suspiró. "Sí. Tenga cuidado con sus heridas, señor Slytherin. Las pociones las cierran y aceleran el proceso de cicatrización, pero se pueden volver a abrir." Y mirando a Christina, agregó: "Ahora podemos ir a realizar el paseo."

Mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo Christina puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tom. "Debo confesar que has luchado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba para un estudiante de Hogwarts. Soy la encargada de examinar a todos los graduados que quieran ingresar al Ejército Oscuro." La bruja sonrió. "Debo asegurarme de que la calidad del entrenamiento no se pierda." Y sonriendo, agregó: "Creo que podrías derrotar a muchos de esos graduados, algo impresionante para un estudiante que apenas comienza sexto año."

Tom asintió bajo los efectos de la segunda poción, aunque no pudo decir nada. Le daba la impresión de que su mente corría en dos direcciones: una, escuchaba lo que decía la bruja oscura en su tour y la otra observaba todo a la distancia. Esa era la parte que se preguntaba qué era esa poción y qué estaba haciendo con él. Su madre seguramente lo sabría.

Las dos hermanas Raven guiaron a Tom en una recorrida por el colegio. Durmstrang encerraba una sensación prohibida y oscura, y sintió que lo observaban continuamente. Como esperaba, el aula de Artes Oscuras era la mejor equipada de todas, aunque una en particular le había llamado la atención: poseía un extenso pozo rodeado de un encantamiento permanente de protección. Al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro, Serena le explicó que el aula estaba destinada al estudio y observación de criaturas oscuras capturadas.

"Traemos hombres lobo dos veces al año, para que los estudiantes observen su transformación y alimentación. Muchos vuelven luego de terminar sus estudios; es una unidad de estudio muy popular." Narró Serena, con su típico tono monótono y seco de voz. "Normalmente echamos una oveja al pozo, pero a veces nuestro Señor recibe algún muggle indeseable para sus _amigos_ muggles. Así se puede estudiar el efecto de la licantropía y de la infección antes de deshacernos del problema."

Tom se sintió enfermo al comprender el eufemismo de la bibliotecaria. Los _amigos_ muggles de Grindelwald eran los nazis, por lo que los muggles que terminaban dentro del pozo eran seguramente los prisioneros de los campos de concentración.

El tour continuó, pasando por el laboratorio de pociones, un aula para el estudio de varitas y muchas más. Una clase estaba faltando en la recorrida.

"No tienen Estudios Muggles?"

Serena bufó con desdén. "Nuestros alumnos no tienen tiempo para perder en semejante tontería. Si una familia de sangre pura está interesada en los muggles, pueden enseñar a sus hijos al respecto fuera del horario del colegio."

"Por lo que he escuchado, su Ejército Oscuro parece tener problemas trabajando entre los muggles." Comentó Tom.

Christina respondió ese comentario. "Parte de su entrenamiento es actuar como muggles. Aprenden a vestirse y relacionarse correctamente. Lord Grindelwald especifica que es solo temporal, hasta que logre su objetivo; luego, los muggles no volverán a ser un problema.

Tom sospechó que había otro eufemismo en esa explicación, pero no dijo más nada.

En una extensa caverna bajo el colegio, Tom vio el campo de Quidditch y los terrenos de entrenamiento. Los invernaderos y el sector de herbología también se hallaban bajo tierra, iluminados por encantamientos lumínicos que simulaban la luz solar.

"Creación de uno de nuestros primeros directores. La luz imita la actividad del sol y emite la misma cantidad de luz y calor dependiendo de las estaciones. La cueva, además, imita el clima de Berlín o de cualquier otro lugar. Lluvia, viento, todo. Es ciertamente maravilloso."

Tom asintió. Él también consideraba que era una grandiosa muestra de magia. "Me pregunto si podría duplicar eso en la Cámara de los Secretos." Pensó vagamente; sus recuerdos del colegio le parecían lejanos, ajenos a él.

Luego de un largo rato que dedicaron a explorar el ambiente subterráneo, Christina indicó que era tiempo de que se marcharan. Tom no quería irse; ansiaba tomar una escoba y volar, pero la bruja insistió.

Los efectos de la poción comenzaron a desaparecer mientras ascendían desde la caverna rumbo al vestíbulo. Su _ser flotante_ pareció desvanecerse hasta que finalmente su voz terminó desapareciendo. Se sintió aliviado de que su mente volviera a recuperar su claridad.

La parte final de la recorrida impresionó al muchacho. Las brujas hermanas lo guiaron hacia una puerta lateral que conducía a los terrenos exteriores del colegio, los cuales estaban rodeados por altos y gruesos muros de piedra. Todo parecía un jardín de hielo: decenas de hermosas estatuas talladas en hielo decoraban los terrenos, y si bien la montaña era muy alta como para albergar árboles, había pinos mágicamente creados y jardines que le daban un especial colorido al área.

"Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo." Sugirió Christina.

Tom la siguió rumbo a una escalera que corría pegada a los muros, y al subir caminaron por un sendero que recorría las murallas por su borde superior. Desde allí Tom podía ver todo el panorama que apenas podía adivinar por la pequeña ventana de su habitación.

Los Alpes se extendían maravillosamente ante su vista. No había signo alguno de presencia humana en ninguna dirección. Las cimas nevadas de las montañas y los valles cubiertos de densos bosques capturaron la mirada fascinada de Tom.

Christina notó el éxtasis del muchacho. "El bosque de allí abajo es similar al bosque prohibido de tu antiguo colegio. Tenemos algunas tribus de gigantes viviendo allí, al igual que Yetis, Trolls y muchas criaturas más. Durmstrang hace carreras de escoba a través de algunos de esos valles que terminan en el colegio."

"El ganador es el primero que llega al colegio?"

Christina sonrió maliciosamente, negando con su cabeza. "El colegio tiene barreras mágicas de todo tipo, y algunas maldiciones. Si las atraviesan de ida y vuelta, pasan. Pueden intentarlo de nuevo si fallan pero muchos no sobreviven en el segundo intento."

Tom frunció su ceño. No sabía si la bruja oscura estaba tratando de persuadirlo de que no escapara asustándolo, o si solo era más evidencia de que era una maldita psicópata. Súbitamente sintió una presencia detrás de él.

"Esperaba poder encontrarlos." Dijo el señor oscuro en un tono jovial.

"Mi señor, cómo podemos servirlo?" Respondió Christina, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Oh, los buscaba porque he recibido noticias." Replicó Grindelwald. "Nuestros operativos han finalmente podido llegar a nuestro cuartel general en Hamburgo. Parece que, luego de que te enviara aquí, Fin liberó el Demonio que yo había dejado bajo su cuidado. Algo causó que las protecciones mágicas del depósito colapsaran y ahora tanto Fin como el Demonio están perdidos."

Christina se preocupó. "Ha sobrevivido el Conde?"

"Aparentemente el Demonio y ese inefable inglés se eliminaron a sí mismos. Nuestros instrumentos indican que la violenta tormenta de fuego generada en esa área fue provocada por la lucha entre ambos. Nuestros enviados hallaron los restos calcinados de una persona vestida con atuendos casi irreconocibles; una túnica de inefable. El cuerpo del Demonio estaba a solo unos metros.

Christina pareció contrariada ante las noticias, y Tom notó que apenas podía controlar su ira. "Lamento comunicarte que tu salvador ya no existe." Concluyó Grindelwald, sonriéndole a Tom.

El muchacho giró su cabeza y miró hacia las montañas, confundido y aturdido. James estaba vivo, estaba seguro de ello. La conexión que tenía con la cicatriz debería haber reaccionado de alguna forma si esa información era verídica. Su padre nunca se daría por vencido. Y Tom estaría listo.


	35. Capítulo 35 Cazadores de Tormentas

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Cazadores de Tormentas**

15 de Agosto de 1943

Berlín

James se movió decididamente por la calle, esquivando los escombros del bombardeo aliado. Estaba vestido con ropa de un hombre de negocios que había tomado prestada en el tren con el cual salió de Hamburgo. Un rápido encantamiento estético cambió su color de cabello a gris y añadió algunas quemaduras en un costado de su rostro. Los documentos del miembro del ejército oscuro arrepentido que había utilizado tan bien habían sido destruidos en la tormenta de fuego, pero ahora poseía nuevos documentos con una fotografía suya.

Ahora se llamaba Albert Schweitz, un veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Las quemaduras eran el resultado de un ataque inglés con químicos que le dejó cicatrices en su rostro, una voz ríspida y baja estamina. Un personaje encubierto discapacitado era lo mejor en esos tiempos, en los que cualquier hombre mínimamente sano era reclutado a la fuerza para la guerra.

Berlín había cambiado mucho desde su última visita tres años atrás. Era una ciudad con aires de triunfo preparándose para la guerra, cuyos habitantes esperaban con ansias el glorioso futuro del Reich de los 1000 años. Ahora, la gente tenía miedo. La invasión a Rusia se había estancado y las fuerzas nazis retornaban con muchas bajas, mientras que sus amigos italianos estaban siendo invadidos. Las fuerzas combinadas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se estaban preparando para irrumpir en Francia; el costo de la guerra, tan lejano y ajeno para los berlineses, ahora era muy cercano y real.

James dobló en una esquina para tomar una calle muy familiar, y caminó hasta una cantina. Tres años atrás, la misma era un bullicioso punto de reunión, a donde se iba a festejar las gloriosas victorias contra Francia. Ya no quedaba nada de ese ambiente: unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas por comensales que comían en silencio. Se dirigió directamente a la barra, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver un rostro tan familiar.

El barman miró a James ausentemente y limpió el polvo de la barra con su trapo favorito. "Bienvenido. Hoy tenemos estofado, y mi esposa está terminando de cocinar un buen Sauerbraten."

James se dejó caer en una de las butacas, aparentando estar exhausto. "Probaré el estofado, por favor, y tomaré una habitación por dos noches. Tienen habitaciones disponibles, cierto? Un viajante me ha recomendado este establecimiento."

Claude Delacour ni siquiera pestañó ante la frase en código. "Estamos casi llenos, señor, pero hallaremos una habitación para usted. Iré a buscar su estofado."

James comprendió el mensaje oculto de Claude: el lugar estaba bajo una moderada vigilancia. Ninguno de los presentes parecía ser un agente encubierto, pero quizá se debía a que eran buenos en lo suyo. James bufó ante la demencia de todo eso: nunca se sabía si se estaba seguro o si se estaba siendo vigilado.

Claude regresó con un plato lleno de estofado caliente. "Aquí tiene. Cuando termine, mi esposa lo llevará a su habitación."

"Danke"

_Nota del autor: gracias, en alemán._

Era la segunda vez que Claude hacía referencia a su esposa; supuso que el Auror francés se estaba refiriendo a María. Quizá debían fingir que estaban casados para poder mantener sus identidades encubiertas.

James comió su estofado y dejó que su mente se relajara un poco. Intentó enfocarse en lo que debía hacer luego de recuperar a Tom. Ya había decidido retirarse de los inefables una vez que Grindelwald fuera derrotado: dos señores tenebrosos eran más que suficientes, incluso para un Gryffindor. Y una vez que su magia desapareciera junto al gira-tiempo rumbo al futuro (si la poción de Sarah funcionaba) podría estudiar medicina muggle.

Casi terminaba su comida cuando María apareció. Suprimió como pudo saludar a la bella muchacha ya que no debía abandonar su actuación de extraño. María lucía tan alegre y hermosa como la recordaba tres años atrás, pero llevaba un bebé dormido sobre su pecho.

"Hola. Cómo estuvo su estofado?" Preguntó la muchacha. "Quiere que lo lleve a su habitación?"

James le dedicó una leve sonrisa. "Sí, está bien. Lléveme a la habitación, estoy cansado por el viaje."

Un par de minutos después ambos subían las escaleras, y ella guió a James hacia una habitación que se ubicaba justo frente a la que él recordaba como la habitación de María. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, la muchacha se acercó a James y le susurró al oído: "Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? Hemos enviado una advertencia hace tres semanas que no estaban vigilando de nuevo. No se suponía que seríamos contactados hasta que se fueran!"

La vehemencia de María tomó por sorpresa a James, pero pudo comprender su preocupación por el bebé que llevaba en brazos. "He estado desconectado de mis fuentes y de mi oficina. Mi viaje no resultó como esperaba."

Eso no apaciguó a María. "No me diga! Algo ha ocurrido que ha enloquecido a todos los alemanes! Están vigilando por doquier!"

"Mágicamente o físicamente?"

"Ambos." Espetó la muchacha.

James conjuró algunas protecciones mágicas en la habitación con su mano, algo que solo los mejores inefables pueden hacer; eso hizo que María se diera cuenta de con quién estaba realmente. "Alan?"

James asintió sonriendo. La bruja lo envolvió en un abrazo pero sin aplastar a su pequeño hijo. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo!"

"Igualmente. Ha pasado tiempo." Dijo, haciendo un par de morisquetas al bebé.

"Sí, es de Claude." Le dijo ella, anticipándose a la pregunta.

"No es un sitio para un bebé."

"No juzgues a Claude." Dijo María mientras se sentaban en un par de sillones. "No era algo que buscábamos. Las fuerzas de Grindelwald habían comenzado a sospechar de nosotros un año después de que te fueras. Utilizaban todo tipo de encantamientos y dispositivos muggles para monitorear todo lo que ocurría aquí dentro."

"Recuerdas el personaje encubierto que utilizaba?" Preguntó ella. James asintió: María se hacía pasar por la chica de la cantina, y subía ocasionalmente a las habitaciones con hombres que, a la mañana siguiente, se marchaban con recuerdos falsos de haber pasado una noche genial.

"Una vez que comenzaron a vigilarnos de tan cerca no pude seguir haciendo eso, pero si dejaba de hacerlo me verían inmediatamente como una sospechosa. Así que aprovechamos la buena relación que tenía con Claude para hacerlo convincente; el pequeño Alan es el resultado."

"Alan?" Preguntó James.

"No sabíamos tu nombre verdadero, y no podíamos llamarlo el _Conde_…"

"Es un honor, María, pero es seguro estar aquí? No quieres que te llevemos a Inglaterra?"

María se encogió de hombros mientras palmeaba amorosamente a su hijo. "No es más peligroso estar aquí que intentar cruzar a través de líneas enemigas. Hemos tomado precauciones para asegurarnos que Alan estará bien si algo nos sucede."

Mil preguntas cruzaron la mente de James, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Unos momentos después preguntó: "Cuán seria es la vigilancia ahora?"

"Es más un control ocasional. Parece que lo hacen una vez por semana."

"Me iré por la mañana, pero necesitaré enviar un mensaje a mi oficina. Luego deberé hallar una casa segura." Murmuró James.

"Por cuánto tiempo la necesitarás, y cuántos hombres requieres?"

"Deberá estar ubicada en el sur de Alemania, algún sitio en donde pueda esconder a diez o doce personas. Además, necesito hablar con tu hermana."

María frunció su entrecejo ante ese pedido. "Es muy peligroso contactarla. Vive en el centro de la bestia y no estoy segura de para qué lado trabaja. Creo que solo le interesan sus libros."

"Tengo que correr el riesgo. Es la única fuente que conozco de Durmstrang."

"Atacarás la ciudadela?" Susurró María, entre consternada y angustiada.

"Si debo…"

"Es una locura! El señor oscuro mantiene a sus mejores hombres allí. Su círculo íntimo y su maestro de rituales también viven allí, y están protegidos por sus demonios. Nunca podrás siquiera acercarte al sitio! Por qué diablos quieres arriesgarte tanto?"

James bajó su vista al piso. "Se llevaron a mi hijo."

María se shockeó ante la noticia, y apretó más fuerte a su hijo contra su pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que ella se levantó. "Escribe tu mensaje, haré que lo envíen inmediatamente y que Claude busque un lugar seguro. Ahora descansa un poco antes de que mi marido pueda subir. Estoy segura de que tienen miles de cosas de las que platicar."

31 de Agosto de 1943

Berlín

El chillido de la alarma antiaérea rompió con la calma de la noche de verano germana. Era un sonido al que los habitantes de Berlín ya estaban acostumbrados, y usualmente era precedido por la metralla de la artillería antiaérea.

Los cielos claros y despejados permitieron que los aviones bombarderos Aliados afilaran su puntería contra los blancos que buscaban destruir esa noche, como carreteras, aeropuertos y ferrocarriles. Sin embargo, la claridad de la noche también jugaba a favor de la ciudad: el brillante estallido de la artillería en la oscuridad iluminaba fugazmente los bombarderos, y más de uno de ellos acababa derribado.

Una de las bombas de casi una tonelada de peso, sin embargo, se desvió muy lejos del área programada por los bombarderos. El dispositivo explosivo cayó en una cantina y hospedaje ubicado a escasa distancia del centro gubernamental de la capital germana. La Gestapo y sus colegas mágicos investigaron si había sido realmente una bomba la que había caído allí, ya que el lugar era sospechoso de albergar elementos anti-gubernamentales. Algunos análisis efectuados en los restos confirmaron que había sido indefectiblemente una bomba, la cual había destruido el lugar y matado a cuatro hombres, una mujer y un bebé. Los miembros del ejército oscuro cerraron felizmente el caso y celebraron la ironía de que esos enemigos del Reich hubieran sido eliminados por una bomba de sus enemigos externos.

Nadie le prestó atención a los dos hombres, la mujer y su bebé saliendo de la ciudad en una camioneta. Ninguno de ellos había estado ni cerca de la explosión; se habían valido de un encantamiento convocador que se había activado con las sirenas. Con el mismo, atrajeron una bomba hacia la cantina para hacerla volar en pedazos y que los dieran por muertos.

3 de Noviembre de 1943

Bad Wurzach, Alemania

El arribo de los refugiados atrajo escasa atención en la pequeña comunidad de Bad Wurzach. El pueblo era conocido solo por sus baños terapéuticos con lodo, y carecía de importancia estratégica en relación con la guerra muggle o mágica. Ni siquiera había magos o brujas viviendo allí.

María había convencido a Claude y James que localizaran un lugar seguro en el pueblo.

"Crecí en Ravensburg. No le gustaban las lechuzas y buscaba formas de criar cuervos. Está a solo 25 kilómetros de aquí y mis padres aún viven allí, por lo que si necesitamos hablar con Serena es probable que pueda utilizar la excusa de visitar a su familia. Por eso creo que este pueblo será perfecto, Alan." Explicó la muchacha.

La pareja rentó una pequeña granja, algo que alegró a los lugareños ya que los tres sujetos parecían trabajadores que pondrían a funcionar la granja abandonada. Temían al perro gris que iba con ellos, ya que les parecía extremadamente similar a un lobo, pero con el tiempo el animal les mostró que era inofensivo y alegre.

Los vecinos se asombraron de lo rápido que habían reparado el viejo granero y de lo eficiente que era ese gran perro gris pastoreando las escasas ovejas que poseían.

Dos meses después, la pequeña familia recibió la visita de cuatro figuras con capa bien tarde en la noche. Aparecieron en el borde del bosque que se ubicaba casi al lado de la granja y antes de ir hacia la granja miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había testigos. La oscuridad de la noche estaba acentuada por una capa de gruesas nubes que tapaban la luna y las estrellas; al mismo tiempo, las regulaciones de tiempos de guerra prohibían las luces urbanas y las luces externas, para que los Aliados no las utilizaran como guía.

El gruñido de un gran lobo los sorprendió por atrás. Uno de ellos susurró con urgencia: "Somos nosotros, Conde!"

James sabía exactamente quiénes eran. Su agudo sentido del olfato pudo identificarlos incluso antes de que lo vieran. No estaba feliz con los enviados del Ministerio, pero ése no era un sitio para ponerse a discutir.

El lobo salió del arbusto y fue hacia el campo recientemente labrado al trote, pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirar a los visitantes. La expresión de su rostro era algo como "Vienen o no?"

Las cuatro figuras vestidas con capas se decidieron y siguieron al lobo hacia el granero. James regresó a su forma humana una vez que cerró la puerta con todos adentro.

"Capas?" Les espetó con desdén. "Nadie de por aquí usa capas desde hace más de un siglo!"

La inefable Charlie fue la primera que bajó su capucha; su expresión indicaba que estaba bastante avergonzada. "Pensamos que las capas serían de ayuda si queríamos ocultarnos en el bosque. Nunca las usamos en público!"

James ignoró la justificación y fue hacia dos de los otros visitantes. "Y qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos, por Merlín?"

"Fue lo único que pude hacer para que tu esposa y la mía no vinieran hasta aquí ellas mismas!" Se defendió uno de ellos. "Tuve que apelar al pretexto de la seguridad de tus otros cuatro hijos para poder venir en lugar de Sarah!"

James lo miró fijamente, y luego a su compañero. "Y cuál es tu excusa?"

"Estaba aburrido." Respondió con languidez. "Además, el tío Thomas está demasiado viejo como para que lo dejen solo sin acompañante."

El último comentario borró el fastidio de James y lo hizo sonreír, y también hizo que Thomas gruñera.

"Qué conmovedor."

James se volteó y miró al cuarto de ellos, aún con la capucha puesta. "Por qué demonios te han enviado a ti, Malfoy?"

Abraxas se quitó la capucha y resopló. A sus veinticinco años lucía tan desagradablemente parecido a Lucius o Draco que tuvo que contenerse de no arrojarle alguna maldición. "Un maleficio mocomurciélago estaría genial, sería un poco de justicia poética." Pensó.

"El Ministro creyó que mi presencia aquí era importante."

"Y que cerebro agusanado le dio esa idea al Ministro?"

"Al contrario que ustedes, yo he estado en Durmstrang antes como miembro de un programa de intercambio durante mi sexto año." Bufó Abraxas. "Si hubiera sabido que era para rescatar a tu hijo no hubiera aceptado venir."

Antes de que James respondiera, Thomas puso una mano en su hombro y le susurró al oído: "Tuvo que realizar un juramento inquebrantable antes de venir, para asegurarnos de que no revele nada de lo relacionado con esta misión sin tu consentimiento. Solo te conoce como el Conde y no sabe sobre la herencia de Tom." Y en voz alta, agregó: "Albus se unirá a nosotros en breve."

"No has cambiado nada desde tu primer año de colegio, Malfoy. Yo era un prefecto de séptimo y tú ya eras un arrogante pedazo de idiota que se creía superior a todos." Comentó Chaz, apoyado contra una columna.

"Hay un mejor lugar para hablar?" Preguntó Charlie, mirando con cierto desgano el granero.

James se acercó a ella y le tendió un pedazo de papel con una nota; luego le dio copias de la nota al resto. La misma rezaba: "Puede hallarse un santuario bajo el excremento."

Una trampilla apareció en el piso del granero. James la abrió y bajó por una escalera unos siete metros. Bajo el granero había una habitación relativamente extensa, iluminada cálidamente con lámparas mágicas. Había dos puertas y dos pares de camas marineras. Sus paredes estaban forradas en madera salvo una de ellas, que contenía un largo mapa de los Alpes con pequeñas marcas mágicas a modo de banderas: eran puntos de interés. Uno de ellos decía Durmstrang, y otro Ravensburg.

"La puerta de la izquierda es el cuarto de baño. Charlie, la otra es un dormitorio, y puedes compartirlo con María y su bebé." Explicó James.

"Trajo a su bebé a la misión?" Preguntó la inefable, confundida.

"No lo tenía cuando la misión comenzó." Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. "María ha sido nuestro contacto más valioso con la resistencia mágica alemana, y vendrá con nosotros cuando nos marchemos de aquí."

"Has podido reconocer el área del colegio?" Preguntó Charlie,

James fue hacia el mapa y dijo: "Durmstrang."

Inmediatamente el mapa hizo un zoom en el área alrededor de la pequeña bandera mágica, mostrando el área que abarcaban los muros externos del colegio. El mismo no mostraba ningún detalle dentro de los muros.

"He recorrido la base de la montaña en la que está el colegio. Aparentemente cualquiera que no haya sido invitado al mismo solo puede ver una montaña; los que hicieron el colegio removieron mágicamente media montaña para poder construirlo allí."

"Entonces podemos llegar a esa montaña, aunque no podamos ver el colegio?" Inquirió Charlie.

"Ése es el problema menor." Respondió James. "Los valles de todo alrededor hacen que el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts sea un parque de diversiones. He visto gigantes, Trolls, Mantícoras, harpías y lobos gigantes. No tendremos problemas con los lobos, pero he visto signos de Yetis y enanos de montañas además." Los cuatro visitantes empalidecieron ante las noticias.

"Tenemos un contacto dentro del colegio. María ha estado intentando que podamos encontrarnos, ya que oficialmente puede invitarnos a visitar el colegio y así evitar las protecciones mágicas principales. Y también espero poder darle un pequeño dispositivo al contacto que enviará mágicamente los detalles del colegio y de sus terrenos a este mapa."

Charlie ignoró el funcionamiento del mapa, asumiendo que era creación del Departamento de Misterios. "Has podido encontrar alguna forma de entrar al colegio?"

"No, no he visto caminos o senderos que suban por la montaña. Solo un escalador profesional puede realizar el ascenso, pero no creo que no llame la atención."

Thomas también ignoró la magia del mapa; ya había visto uno similar en la oficina de James en Hogwarts. "Y las escobas?"

James asintió. "Es una posibilidad. He visto ocasionalmente a algunos estudiantes volar sobre algunos de los valles. Las harpías pasan la noche en las montañas que rodean al colegio, y suelen sobrevolar justo por fuera de las protecciones mágicas esperando poder sorprender a algún alumno perdido. He visto cómo atraparon a una estudiante de segundo o tercero." James frunció su ceño. "Nadie del colegio se molestó en salvarla."

"Y qué ocurrió con ella?" Preguntó Thomas, asqueado.

"La lastimaron severamente. Yo estaba entre una manada de lobos de la zona cuando ocurrió: los lobos atacaron a las harpías mientras yo hice lo que pude para subirla de nuevo a su escoba."

"Todo un Gryffindor." Se burló Abraxas. "Has arriesgado la misión solo para salvar a alguien que era inconsecuente."

"No lo era para su familia, Malfoy. No olvides que Durmstrang solo acepta estudiantes provenientes de familias de sangre pura o, como mucho, mestizos. Si tu fueras parte de su familia, no querrías salvarla?"

Malfoy observó fríamente a James. "Y no crees que ella pudo decir algo sobre ti en el colegio?" Preguntó Chaz.

"No." Aseguró James. "Pude examinarla rápidamente y estaba muy malherida. Tenía una concusión por la caída y, lo más importante, estaba inconciente cuando la subí a su escoba."

"Ideas?" Preguntó Charlie.

James miró a Abraxas. "Puedes decirnos algo de utilidad respecto al colegio?"

"No mucho ya que estuve solo dos meses allí. Hubo áreas a las que no he podido acceder. Recuerdo una Torre con un sistema mágico de elevación y las aulas, un gigantesco comedor con estatuas de gárgolas colgando de las paredes y…"

"Dije algo de utilidad, Malfoy." Gruñó James.

Abraxas le clavó la vista, y prosiguió como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. "Y una enorme cueva en donde jugábamos al Quidditch. También recuerdo algunos de los profesores, en especial…"

"Cueva?" Preguntaron todos al unísono. "En lo alto de una montaña?"

"Una cueva cavada mágicamente bajo el colegio." Aclaró Abraxas. "Era enorme, tanto como para albergar un pequeño estadio y los invernaderos. Estaba iluminada mágicamente para que pareciera luz natural."

"Algo más?" Preguntó Thomas, expectante.

Abraxas negaba con su cabeza, intentando recordar. "No lo creo, ya de por sí semejante caverna era algo impresionante de ver. Solían llevar a los de primer año a una excursión para recorrerla toda salvo los túneles. Y recuerdo que, mientras practicaba Quidditch con algunos de sexto nos escondíamos detrás de algunas salientes para asustarlos y…"

"Túneles?" Preguntaron todos, nuevamente al unísono. Abraxas se fastidió.

"Sí! Eso dije, no?" Vociferó. "Por qué hacen tanta alharaca?"

"No lo ves? Podríamos entrar por esos túneles…" Se ilusionó Thomas.

Abraxas sonrió con sorna. "Mi querido Potter, esos túneles están bloqueados para prevenir que animales o criaturas se metieran en el colegio."

"Yo he visto una grieta en la montaña, a bastante altura." Intercedió James. "Era profunda y desembocaba en lo que parecía un túnel. No tuve tiempo de explorar, pero quizá sea el mismo túnel."

"Quieres que nos arrastremos por un sucio y asqueroso túnel?" Dijo Malfoy con el disgusto en su rostro.

James rechinó sus dientes. "Creí que eras un Slytherin, Malfoy. Acaso no les gustan los lugares subterráneos? Yo haré la exploración; digamos que soy el más apropiado." Thomas y Charlie estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Y quieres que trabajemos en las protecciones mágicas para ingresar en la caverna?" Interrogó Charlie.

"Exactamente." Confirmó James. "También necesitamos sobrevivir a cualquier cosa o criatura viva en esas cuevas y túneles."

"Quizá pueda contactar algunos duendes mineros." Ofreció Chaz. "Son truhanes exiliados de sus clanes por haber cometido varias ofensas a las leyes de los duendes. Son leales solo a sí mismos y a quien les esté pagando, no por honor sino porque les conviene."

James sonrió, satisfecho. Era bueno tener por fin un primo inteligente y competente y no un gordo imbécil como Dudley; técnicamente Chaz era primo de su padre y no suyo, pero a él no le importaba.

"Bien, encárgate de eso. Si no encontramos alternativas y debemos cavar, serán de gran ayuda." Opinó James.

"Por qué no dormimos un poco?" Dijo Charlie, señalando un reloj en la pared. "Estaremos más frescos para considerar nuestras opciones si descansamos. Quiero reconocer el área yo misma; no es que no crea en el mapa, pero quisiera ver el terreno con mis propios ojos."

Todos accedieron de buena gana a seguir las discusiones por la mañana. Necesitarían estar muy descansados.

5 de Diciembre de 1943

Los Alpes

El invierno llegó más rápido de lo previsto a los Alpes germanos. La imponente cordillera mantenía las cúspides de sus altas montañas cubiertas de nieve todo el año, pero para principios de Diciembre la nieve ya cubría los valles inferiores.

En lo alto de una montaña, del otro lado del valle que albergaba la montaña del colegio Durmstrang, había un puesto de avanzada no muy grande, construido enteramente de hielo. No poseía encantamientos salvo los que evitaban que fuera mágicamente localizado, y la única fuente de calor de sus ocupantes eran sus propios abrigos y los encantamientos de calentamiento conjurados en ellos.

El puesto tenía una vista privilegiada del frente del colegio y del punto de aparición justo fuera de las protecciones mágicas. Sus ocupantes utilizaban un telescopio muggle para observar el colegio incluso con muy poca luz natural.

Desde el principio de las observaciones descubrieron que los magos no invitados no podían ubicar el colegio, pero podían verlo cuando los llevaban. Luego, necesitaban que los guiaran fuera de la zona una vez que el turno de observación finalizaba, y cuando se iban la memoria de la ubicación del colegio se borraba mágicamente.

"Pero qué pérdida de tiempo! Buscar a un muchacho tonto incapaz de prevenir su propio secuestro!"

Un mes escuchando las quejas de Malfoy había provocado que el resto del equipo se volviera sordo al timbre de su voz.

Claude no levantó su vista del telescopio, ya que habían visto a Christina y a una enorme mujer aparecerse una hora atrás; era vital para la misión vigilar todo lo que pudieran los movimientos de la bruja oscura.

Malfoy continuó quejándose, ofendido con Claude por no haberle prestado atención. Un leve ruido fuera del puesto de observación fue todo lo que escucharon antes de que el Conde llegara al sitio.

"Malfoy, ni siquiera tienes tu varita contigo." Gruñó James. "Si tienes que ser un dolor de cabeza, por lo menos sé un dolor de cabeza competente!"

Malfoy iba a contestarle, pero percibió la mirada de furia del Conde y se calló. "Regresa a la granja, Malfoy. El cerco de las cabras necesita arreglarse. Y no uses magia!"

Una vez que se marchó, James ocupó el sitio de Abraxas.

"Como buen francés, espero que la familia Malfoy nunca establezca residencia en mi país." Murmuró Claude sin sacar sus ojos del telescopio.

"Estaría complacido en enviárselos." Le retrucó James.

"No, mi amigo. Los Malfoy son ingleses y deben quedarse allí. Mi pobre Francia tendrá que lidiar con muchos problemas cuando la guerra termine."

James sonrió brevemente. "Alan está creciendo muy rápido. Cuesta creer que tiene casi un año."

Claude suspiró y miró a James. "Si, es cierto."

"Has pensado qué harás después de la guerra?"

El Auror francés se encogió de hombros. "Regresaré a Francia y le contaré todo a mi esposa. Espero que llegue a perdonarme algún día. Las Veela son hermosas pero tienen mal temperamento." Claude sonrió. "Es extraño, parecen más bellas cuando se enfadan. Por lo menos antes de que se transformen y comienzan a arrojar fuego."

James se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y luego preguntó: "Y qué hay de María y Alan?"

"Me arrepiento de las circunstancias que llevaron a su nacimiento, pero no de su nacimiento." Suspiró y prosiguió. "No creo que mi esposa acepte que Alan se quede en mi casa, ni que María viva cerca."

Varios días después, James se movía entre los ventisqueros en su forma de lobo. La nieve no era muy profunda a esa altitud pero los barrancos lo mantenían fuera de vista. El lobo estaba muy bien preparado para esos climas, ya que su pelaje lo mantenía caliente y su color era un excelente camuflaje en paisajes nevados de escasa luz. La tormenta de algunas horas atrás había amainado y ahora solo había un viento persistente pero tolerable; ideal para un lobo.

Llegó a la base de un escarpamiento, sobre el cual estaba el puesto de observación, y comenzó a rodearlo para subir lo más oculto posible cuando el viento le llevó un extraño olor a su hocico; era humano, pero no de alguien que conociera.

Con sus sentidos en alerta, el lobo se dirigió en dirección a la fuente del olor. Cuando se estaba acercando, su desarrollado olfato sintió el olor de alguien que conocía: Malfoy. Los lobos no saben insultar, pero sus gruñidos pueden tener varios significados.

James los halló a unos veinte metros del puesto de observación de hielo. Malfoy estaba de rodillas, con una varita apuntándole a la nuca. Un par de magos vestidos con capas de invierno del staff de Durmstrang estaban parados detrás de Abraxas, lo que hizo que James se pegara a la nieve y se arrastrara silenciosamente hasta ellos.

"Preguntaré por última vez. Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Me han enviado para observar el colegio. Creo que intentaremos matar al señor oscuro! Por favor, no sé más nada!" Gemía el rubio mago.

James dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía Malfoy. Ya no importaba. Los dos magos de Durmstrang nunca regresarían a su colegio.

El mago que sostenía la varita hacia Malfoy estaba harto de los balbuceos del inglés y se aprestó a arrojarle alguna maldición. James no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, aunque era una tremenda tentación.

El lobo apareció repentinamente desde la nada y atacó furibundamente al mago, destrozándole los músculos y tendones isquiotibiales. Antes de que su víctima cayera al suelo, el lobo ya tenía sus filosos dientes en el cuello del segundo mago.

Lo soltó una vez que estuvo seguro de que no volvería a levantarse y dirigió su atención al otro mago: había soltado su varita y estaba tirado en el suelo tomándose la pierna malherida. James se transformó en humano y levantó la varita del enemigo.

Al darse cuenta de que ya no era un prisionero, Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Vio a uno de sus captores muerto y al otro con su pierna ensangrentada y rodando de dolor. El Conde que tanto detestaba lo había salvado, y no dejó de notar la sangre alrededor de su boca.

James lo miró hasta que se desmayó. "Cobarde, al igual que tu futuro nieto." Rió en su mente. Luego se dio vuelta y con un encantamiento apaciguó el dolor del mago oscuro.

"Cómo nos has encontrado?"

Al mago le llevó unos cuantos segundos recobrarse del espanto del dolor que había sentido, hasta que pudo hablar. "Qué importa? Me matará de cualquier modo."

"Es verdad. No puedo dejar que vuelva y no tenemos un sitio para mantenerlo prisionero. Sin embargo puedo dejar que elija cómo quiere morir."

Diez minutos después James arrastró el cuerpo de Malfoy dentro del puesto de observación. Thomas estaba allí, ya que era su turno, y mientras James le explicaba lo sucedido Malfoy recuperó su conciencia.

"Qué ha sucedido? Cómo te han encontrado?"

"No lo sé. Solo fui a caminar un poco. Quizá habrán aparecido en escobas…"

"Has usado magia dentro del puesto de observación?" Le preguntó Thomas.

"No!" Se quejó Abraxas, y luego agregó: "Bueno, sólo un encantamiento calefaccionador…"

Thomas se sonrojó. "Imbécil, casi nos cuestas la misión!"

"Suficiente, Thomas. Estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy ha aprendido la lección." Interrumpió James; Malfoy asintió levemente.

Thomas bufó y se marchó a su puesto en el telescopio. Pero luego de unos cinco minutos de silencio absoluto preguntó. "Sabes qué significa todo esto, Malfoy?"

"No, qué?" Contestó de malas maneras, aparentemente recuperando su postura altanera.

"Por tu estupidez, el Conde te ha salvado la vida. Ahora tienes una deuda con el Conde de por vida."

Malfoy se congeló en su sitio.

24 de Febrero de 1944

Al pie de los Alpes

Chaz Potter llevó a los seis duendes a una diminuta cabaña maderera que parecía abandonada, en medio del bosque. Al entrar vieron a James con su túnica de inefable esperándolos.

Chaz señaló a James. "Rockjaw de los Stonespliters, le presento al Conde."

El duende líder apenas hizo un gesto con su rostro. "He escuchado sobre usted, Conde. Tiene su… reputación."

"He tenido que matar solo a quienes buscaban matarme a mí o a los míos, pero nunca he herido a alguien que no haya actuado en mi contra primero." Espetó James.

"Bien. La guerra es buena para el oro pero mala para la vida. Los muertos no pueden gastar su oro." Dijo el duende llamado Rockjaw. El resto de los duendes asintió gruñendo, señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

James se sorprendió ante el comentario; los duendes no solían pensar de ese modo. Por lo menos no los que conocía de su tiempo.

Chaz notó la incredulidad de James. "Rockjaw y sus compañeros cayeron fuera de las leyes de los duendes cuando se negaron a vender armas hechas por duendes a un señor oscuro en África, hace unos quince años. Fueron exiliados de sus tribus, pero sin embargo han sido contratados por Gringott´s muchas veces como consultantes."

"Ahora, qué quieren de Stonespliters?" Preguntó el duende.

James apoyó un mapa en una pequeña mesa maltrecha. "Los necesitamos para atravesar las protecciones mágicas de Durmstrang. En la montaña sobre la que está ubicado el colegio hay un sistema de túneles que parece conducir hasta una enorme cueva justo por debajo de la cima. Han bloqueado las salidas de esos túneles y han endurecido mágicamente la roca que utilizaron para bloquearlos, pero no han modificado la roca original. El mínimo trecho existente es de unos cincuenta metros, y necesitamos que nos ayuden a salvar este obstáculo. El señor Potter nos aseguró que ustedes pueden hacerlo."

"Por qué quiere llevar su guerra a un colegio con humanos jóvenes?"

James sabía que era una cuestión importante para el duende. Afortunadamente la respuesta era simple: "Debo rescatar a mi hijo; lo tienen cautivo allí."

El duende frunció su ceño (aún más) y mostró algunos de sus filosos dientes. "Atravesaremos las protecciones mágicas por usted."

"Gracias." Agradeció, aliviado.

12 de Marzo de 1944

Ravensburg

A María le había llevado más de cuatro largos y frustrantes meses poder encontrarse con su hermana bibliotecaria. Apenas habían intercambiado esporádicamente algunas cartas sin información real sobre Tom.

Pero James sabía que su hijo estaba allí, y vivo. Pasaba muchas noches rondando por el área del colegio, y a esa corta distancia su cicatriz reaccionaba con cierta facilidad a las emociones de Tom. Tres veces al día, usualmente alrededor de las comidas, su cicatriz recibía destellos de dolor que, si bien no se comparaban con los que recibía en épocas de Voldemort, eran inquietantemente fuertes. Y como si fuera poco no podía hablar con su hijo por medio de esa conexión ya que Tom parecía estar usando Oclumancia continuamente.

"Tiene que saber que estoy aquí cerca, no entiendo por qué lo hace." Se preguntó una y otra vez.

El sonido de alguien aproximándose sacó a James de sus cavilaciones. Esperaba oculto entre pilas de libros, mientras María permanecía sentada en una mesa; era la segunda vez que iba a encontrarse con Serena.

La bruja, siempre con su expresión de severidad, se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa. "Hermana." Saludó.

María sonrió. "Hola, Serena. Qué bueno verte después de tantos años."

La bibliotecaria de Durmstrang ignoró el saludo. "Es demasiado peligroso que nos encontremos así. Por qué me has forzado a venir?"

María se desilusionó. "Es lo puedes decirme después de doce años, Serena? Cómo es que hemos terminado tan distintas las tres? A ti solo te importan los libros, Christina es una psicópata que solo busca la violencia y yo… bueno, tengo mis causas. A veces me pregunto si somos realmente hermanas."

La bruja se sentó en una silla, frente a su hermana. "No conoces a Christina. Le gusta el combate mágico pero no es una psicópata. Admito que sus métodos a veces son muy drásticos pero se obsesiona solo con los enemigos que considera fuertes. Es una obsesión similar a la tuya y tus… causas perdidas… aunque creo que esta vez estás del lado correcto."

María sonrió y apoyó un papel en la mesa. "Gracias, Serena. Quisiera mostrarte algo."

Serena lo levantó. Era una fotografía mágica." Quién es?"

"Tu sobrino, Alan. Cumplió un año en Enero."

Serena volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa. "Está sano?" María asintió. "Bien. Ahora, por qué estoy aquí?"

James salió de la penumbra. "Necesito información, y tu ayuda."

Serena no se sorprendió ante la aparición del inefable; lo reconoció de su encuentro anterior, en ese mismo sitio algunos años atrás. "Se suponía que estaba muerto."

James sonrió, bajo su capucha encantada. "Eso seguramente molestará a tu hermana."

Serena frunció levemente sus delgadas cejas. "Estuvo refunfuñando por una semana entera. Qué quiere?"

"Cómo está Tom Evans?"

"Es conocido como Tom Slytherin entre los estudiantes. Ha comenzado a asistir a las clases, aunque sigue siendo recibiendo instrucción bajo la tutela del señor tenebroso y de Christina."

El Conde se acercó a la mesa. "Qué clase de instrucción?"

La severa bruja apenas pudo evitar el miedo en sus ojos. "Christina le enseña duelo por medio de Artes Oscuras, pero no sé qué le enseña el señor tenebroso."

"Tom está utilizando magia oscura?" Gruñó de muy malhumor. Serena asintió. "Debo sacarlo de allí cuanto antes."

El Conde depositó una pequeña bolsa en la mesa, frente a Serena. La bruja miró dentro de la bolsa y vio algunas canicas muggles. "Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?"

"Deja una en cada habitación y sala del colegio. No tienes que hacer más nada."

Serena levantó abruptamente una de sus cejas. "Y nadie del colegio notará las… como se llamen estas cosas?"

"Canicas. No, nadie las notará." Murmuró el Conde. "Se disolverán diez segundos después de haber salido de la bolsa. Debes dejar una en cada lugar del colegio, abierto o cerrado, grande o pequeño. Juro que los estudiantes no estarán expuestos a ningún peligro."

La bibliotecaria asintió. "Muy bien. Algo más?"

María se aclaró la garganta y sacó algunos trozos de pergamino y una pluma del interior de su abrigo, y se los alcanzó a Serena. "Necesitamos que nos invites al colegio, así podemos pasar por las protecciones mágicas principales." La severa bruja tomó la pluma con celeridad y escribió las invitaciones.

"He hecho todo lo que me han pedido. Ahora debo regresar al colegio." Dijo, levantándose.

James había estado utilizando Legilimancia en Serena desde hacía un rato. Sabía que la bruja poseía defensas mentales fuertes y cualquier intento de ingresar en su mente lo consideraría una agresión contra ella y todo se iría al demonio. Sin embargo, mantuvo un nivel mínimo de Legilimancia en ella que le permitió sentir emociones o pensamientos muy fuertes.

"Qué es lo que temes que yo sepa?" Preguntó James.

Serena se petrificó en su sitio, y volvió a sentarse. Su mirada ahora reflejaba miedo.

Dos horas luego de que oscureciera, James y María retornaron a la granja. El primero se dirigió directamente a la habitación mágicamente oculta debajo del granero, en donde estaba el resto del equipo.

"Contacta al Ministro." Le pidió James a Thomas. "Quiero a Dumbledore aquí cuanto antes. Terminaremos con esto y recuperaré a mi hijo."

* * *

**1944 - Cronología**

**Enero**  
6 - Avance de las tropas soviéticas en Polonia  
17 - Primer ataque a Cassino, Italia.  
22 - Aliados en Anzio.  
27 - Leningrado aliviado después de un asedio de 900 días.  
**Febrero**  
15-18 - bombardeo aliado del monasterio de Monte Cassino.  
16 - Los alemanes contraatacan en Anzio.  
**Marzo**  
4 - Las tropas soviéticas comienzan una ofensiva en el frente bielorruso; Primera incursión aérea y bombardeos a la luz del día en Berlín por los aliados.  
15 - Comienza el segundo intento de capturar Monte Cassino.  
18 - 3000 toneladas de bombas durante un ataque aéreo en Hamburgo, Alemania.  
**Abril**  
8 - Las tropas soviéticas comienzan una ofensiva para liberar a Crimea.  
9 - Las tropas soviéticas recuperan Sebastopol.  
11 - Los aliados atacan la Línea Gustav al sur de Roma.  
12 – Rendición alemana en la guerra de Crimea.  
**Mayo**  
25 - Retiro de los alemanes de Anzio.  
**Junio**  
5 - Aliados entran en Roma.  
6 - Día D en Normandía  
9 - Ofensiva soviética contra el frente finlandés.  
10 - Nazis liquidan el pueblo de Oradour-sur-Glane, en Francia.  
13 - Primer ataque alemán con cohetes V-1 contra Gran Bretaña.  
27 - las tropas estadounidenses liberan Cherbourg.  
**Julio**  
3 - "Batalla de los setos" en Normandía; soviéticos capturan Minsk.  
9 - Las tropas británicas y canadienses capturan Caen.  
18 - Las tropas estadounidenses llegan a Saint. Lô.  
20 - Intento fallido de asesinato de Hitler en Alemania.  
24 - Las tropas soviéticas liberan primer campo de concentración de Majdanek.  
28 - las tropas soviéticas toman Brest-Litovsk. Las tropas estadounidenses toman Coutances.  
**Agosto**  
1 - Comienza levantamiento polaco contra los nazis en Varsovia, las tropas estadounidenses alcanzan Avranches.  
4 - Anne Frank y su familia detenido por la Gestapo en Amsterdam, Holanda.  
7 - Los alemanes comienzan una importante contraofensiva hacia Avranches.  
15 - Operación Dragón comienza (la invasión aliada del sur de Francia).  
19 - levantamiento de la Resistencia en París.  
19/20 - Ofensiva soviética en los Balcanes comienza con un ataque a Rumania.  
25 - Liberación de París.  
29 - Levantamiento eslovaco: comienza.  
31 - Tropas soviéticas toman Bucarest.  
**Septiembre**  
1-4 - Verdun, Dieppe, Artois, Rouen, Abbeville, Amberes y Bruselas: liberadas por los Aliados.  
4 - Finlandia y la Unión Soviética acuerdan un alto el fuego.  
13 - Las tropas estadounidenses alcanzan la Línea Sigfrido.  
17 - Comienza la Operación Market Garden (asalto aerotransportado aliado en Holanda).  
26 - Las tropas soviéticas ocupan Estonia.  
**Octubre**  
2 - Levantamiento de Varsovia termina cuando el Ejército Nacional polaco se rinde a los alemanes.  
10.29 - las tropas soviéticas capturan Riga.  
14 - Aliados liberan Atenas. Rommel se suicida.  
21 - Masiva rendición alemana en Aachen.  
30 - Último uso de cámaras de gas en Auschwitz.  
**Noviembre**  
24 – Francia captura Estrasburgo.  
**Diciembre**  
4 - Guerra civil en Grecia, Atenas bajo la ley marcial.  
17 - Waffen SS asesinan 81 prisioneros de guerra estadounidenses en Malmedy.  
26 - Patton libera Bastogne.  
27 - las tropas soviéticas sitian Budapest.


	36. Capítulo 36 Marea de Tormenta

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – Marea de Tormenta**

1 Setiembre de 1943

Durmstrang

El joven mago estaba sentado en su pupitre, releyendo uno de los libros que su profesor le había asignado como tarea. Era un material fascinante; había tanta magia dejada de lado, abandonada y prohibida por la debilidad de unos pocos magos burócratas. Por qué debería un mago poderoso hacer caso a esos squibs débiles mentales?

La _maldición disolvente de carne humana_ era impresionante. Actuaba como un enjambre de insectos que se comía el objetivo bocado a bocado, y el agua se liberaba a la atmósfera en forma de vapor. Si la maldición alcanzaba un pie, el cuerpo entero se consumiría en un poco más de diez minutos si no se efectuaba la contra-maldición apropiada.

Extrañamente, la maldición había sido desarrollada en las épocas de la Peste Negra como una forma de deshacerse de los cuerpos sin seguir esparciendo la enfermedad. Sin embargo, años después de la plaga, los gobiernos mágicos existentes incluyeron la maldición en el grupo Oscuro porque el polvo que quedaba de los cuerpos era fácilmente empleado para encubrir asesinatos.

Tom frunció su ceño ante semejante estupidez y se concentró en la pronunciación y los movimientos de su varita requeridos para el hechizo. No era algo rápido de efectuar pero era tan exigente como un _Reducto_.

La puerta se abrió; Tom sonrió al distinguir la figura de una enorme mujer a su habitación. Era su profesora preferida.

"Buenos días, profesora Helena. Ha llegado el resto de los estudiantes?"

La bruja semi-troll le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ésta podría haber petrificado del miedo a cualquiera que no la conociera. A decir verdad, Helena poseía un raro sentido del humor y era llevadera, si nadie la molestaba.

"Escuché que están en camino. Deberían llegar a la caverna en dos horas."

En vez de un tren al estilo Hogwarts, los alumnos de Durmstrang utilizaban un barco negro a vela que surcaba ríos subterráneos y paraba en algunas locaciones del este y del centro de Europa. Berlín era la última parada antes de llegar al lago interno de la caverna. Luego, los estudiantes se dirigían al comedor principal para el banquete de bienvenida. Como no había división de Casas como en Hogwarts, sus habitaciones estaban divididas por año y por sexo, y extraoficialmente, por país de origen. Cada habitación albergaba cuatro estudiantes que ellos mismos podían elegir: a Durmstrang no le interesaba cómo se formaban los grupos.

La profesora entró a la habitación y se sentó al pie de la cama, la cual crujió bajo su peso pero soportó. "Está ansioso de que lleguen sus nuevos compañeros, señor Slytherin?"

"Sí. Luego de tres meses cautivo aquí, supongo que será bueno estar con chicos de mi edad nuevamente."

"Ah, Tom." Exclamó Helena. "Ya no eres un cautivo de Durmstrang. Eres el aprendiz de mi Señor, y cuando estés listo podrás dejar el colegio para enfrentarte a tus enemigos y derrotarlos. Has progresado mucho."

Tom sonrió agradecido. Nunca había revelado todo el potencial de su riguroso entrenamiento con James; Christina solía llevarlo al límite en los duelos de práctica, pero mantenía ocultos sus dotes de Oclumancia y de Animago. Sus estudios podían revelar la hipocresía de James Evans, pero su entrenamiento no había sido malo. De hecho, descubrió que el hombre al que solía llamar _Papá_ le había provisto de un entrenamiento mucho más gris de lo que se suponía; James enfatizaba la supervivencia mucho más que las reglas.

"Almuerzo para el Amo Slytherin!" Dijo un elfo, apareciéndose en la habitación portando una bandeja.

"Ponla en la mesa." Ordenó Tom, con un gesto. "Quiere comer conmigo, profesora?"

"No, ya he tomado mi almuerzo. Lo dejaré para que coma. Un profesor subirá para llevarlo al comedor principal para el banquete."

"Podré estar en las habitaciones con los otros estudiantes?" Preguntó.

"No es un alumno regular, señor Slytherin." Le respondió la enorme bruja. "Es el aprendiz del Señor."

Tom suspiró. Había escuchado ese argumento varias veces en la última semana.

La profesora Helena se enojó ante la expresión de fastidio de Tom. "Puede visitar las habitaciones, las aulas o cualquier sitio del colegio antes del toque de queda, pero el Lord insiste en que permanezca en su propia habitación y usted no volverá a cuestionarlo!"

"Sí, profesora." Concedió Tom. Luego de que Helena se fuera, tomó su libro y se sentó a la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Finalmente el profesor que llegó para escoltarlo al comedor principal fue Christina. Mientras caminaban rumbo al banquete Tom jugueteó con su varita oculta en su antebrazo. Un mes atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener su varita y arrojarle todas las maldiciones que conocía, pero ahora algo lo detenía.

La bruja confundía a Tom. Podía ser incluso una persona agradable, pero cuando comenzaba el duelo se transformaba en una asesina psicópata. Incluso el solo hecho de platicar acerca de algo relacionado con el combate mágico le iluminaba los ojos. El Conde era su charla favorita: lo sabía todo sobre él, excepto su nombre verdadero, e incluso tenían algunas transcripciones de sus encuentros con el Ministro de Magia Nott. En todas esas reuniones, Arcturus Black siempre había estado presente.

El comedor principal transmitía frío y una vaga sensación de prohibido al igual que el resto del colegio. Había una larga mesa por cada año, y al final del comedor había un sector elevado con otra larga mesa para los profesores, al igual que en Hogwarts. En medio de esa mesa, sin embargo, se sentaba un señor tenebroso.

Grindelwald parecía envuelto en una conversación casual con algunos de los profesores mientras esperaban el arribo de los estudiantes, y sonrió al verlos llegar. Tom notó que la sonrisa no se había reflejado en su mirada fría y calculadora.

"Bienvenidos profesora Raven y señor Slytherin. Por favor siéntense con nosotros." Ofreció Grindelwald, señalando dos sillas a su derecha.

Tom esperaba poder sentarse con los de sexto año pero ahora debía sentarse junto a Christina, que no tardó ni un segundo en sentarse inmediatamente a la derecha del Lord. A su izquierda estaba el director adjunto del colegio, mientras que la profesora Helena estaba en un extremo. Serena, conocida entre los estudiantes como Madam Raven, ocupaba la silla que estaba a la derecha de Tom.

Finalmente los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al comedor en filas bien ordenadas, marchando obedientemente a sus lugares asignados. Los de primer año resaltaban del resto, ya que desentonaban en sus movimientos respecto a los alumnos mayores.

"No estás feliz de no haber tenido que marchar junto a todos ellos?" Le susurró Christina al oído. "Siempre he odiado esta parte. Los de primero, en la mesa central. Segundo y tercero ocupan las mesas contiguas a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente, por lo que los alumnos de años pares se encuentran a la izquierda y los impares a la derecha."

Tom miró automáticamente a las mesas más alejadas del centro. Efectivamente estaban ocupadas por los estudiantes mayores. "Por qué?"

Christina sonrió. "Para evitar que los alumnos se dividan en años y peleen en el comedor. Derrotar a una clase superior es un gran honor. Tú estás fuera de esa estructura pero mi Señor se desilusionaría mucho si su aprendiz es derrotado."

"Genial." Pensó. "Seré el blanco de todo el maldito colegio."

Una vez que estuvieron todos en sus sitios y en silencio, Grindelwald se levantó de su silla. "Saludos, mis estudiantes. Bienvenidos a otro glorioso año de la Academia de Magia de Durmstrang. Han aceptado la responsabilidad de aprender magia correctamente y, como elite del mundo mágico, espero el esfuerzo, la dedicación y la inteligencia de ustedes en sus estudios. No me defrauden."

Tom se estremeció ante el discurso. Su tono de voz era cordial pero la amenaza no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Tengo buenas noticias. La profesora Raven ha regresado luego de un largo tiempo. Estoy seguro de que estarán ansiosos de aprender de la mejor combatiente mágica de toda Europa." Prosiguió el mago tenebroso.

Tom reprimió las ganas de inclinarse hacia Christina y preguntarle si el Conde se había ido de Europa; como asumían que estaba muerto, no podía usarlo para intentar molestarla.

"Asimismo, estoy feliz de anunciar que he aceptado un aprendiz." El anterior silencio del salón se profundizó aún más, si eso era posible. "El señor Slytherin asistirá a varias clases junto a los alumnos de sexto año, además de mi entrenamiento personal. Él es el heredero del gran mago Salazar Slytherin, y estoy seguro de que ustedes no dudarán en hacerlo sentir como en su propia casa. Podría levantarse, señor Slytherin?"

Tom se levantó nervioso y se valió de sus habilidades de Oclumancia para no demostrar emociones. Los alumnos tampoco: ni aplaudieron ni sonrieron ni reaccionaron de ninguna forma visible. Por el contrario, Tom sintió que lo estaban estudiando y juzgando; luego de un breve lapso (que a Tom le pareció un siglo) el señor oscuro le pidió que se sentara.

"Ahora disfruten de su banquete!" Exclamó Grindelwald, y con un chasquido de sus dedos la comida apareció de pronto en todas las mesas.

Una jarra con sidra caliente había aparecido frente a Tom. "Bebe un poco. Creo que lo necesitas." Le murmuró Serena, sorprendiéndolo. Lo había ignorado desde que había llegado al comedor, y ahora se preocupaba por él?

"Gracias Madam." Le dijo con cortesía. "Ciertamente esto fue una sorpresa." La bruja asintió solemnemente y volvió a su conversación anterior.

Tom comenzó a comer, mientras observaba todo alrededor. Todo era muy distinto a Hogwarts, y sentía que su alma se dividía en dos direcciones diferentes: una parte echaba de menos a su colegio y a sus amigos, y el pensar en su familia lo confundía. Su padre había sido un hipócrita, pero lo había salvado en lugar de matarlo. Y qué opinaría su madre al saber que estaba aprendiendo Artes Oscuras?

Sin embargo, Tom sentía un poder adictivo en ese colegio. El señor tenebroso podía asistirlo y ayudarlo en alcanzar su máximo poder mágico, y todos sabían que el poder mágico atraía poder político, económico y social. Nadie volvería a obligarlo a nada, nunca más.

2 de Setiembre de 1943

Tom hizo su camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos en su primer día de clases, luego del desayuno. Los estudiantes bullían en todas direcciones, rumbo a sus aulas, sin el perturbador paso militar del día anterior en el comedor principal. Parecían más relajados, pero nadie reía ni gritaba como era usual en Hogwarts.

Como no era un alumno regular, Tom tenía que vestirse con la túnica oficial del Ejército Oscuro. Su presencia fue notada en cuanto salió de la Torre: nadie dijo nada, y todos los alumnos con los que se cruzaba se abrían a su paso, manteniéndose a una respetable distancia.

Las túnicas que vestía eran útiles para esa época del año. El colegio era frío y estaba situado en lo alto de los Alpes, y las chimeneas se encendían solo para rituales o para comunicación vía Floo. Gruesas túnicas y encantamientos calentadores era todo lo que los estudiantes tenían fuera de sus habitaciones. Esos mismos encantamientos (y otros) se mantenían activos en el colegio, para evitar que paredes, piso y techos se terminaran congelando.

Tom atravesó la puerta del aula, y se llevó su primera sorpresa del día.

"Buenos días, señor Slytherin."

"Buenos días, profesora Helena."

La enorme mujer mitad-troll le sonrió traviesamente; la conocía y sabía que era su típica sonrisa, pero aún así seguía poniéndolo un poco nervioso. "Apuesto que no esperaba verme hasta la clase de Entrenamiento Físico. Mi herencia Troll me hace sumamente resistente a hechizos y encantamientos perdidos arrojados por estudiantes irresponsables."

La conversación se detuvo al llegar el resto de los estudiantes, quienes procedieron a sentarse en las sillas; las mismas estaban dispuestas en forma de U alrededor del escritorio de la profesora. Tom se sentó en una de las sillas, y al instante uno de sexto se sentó a su lado, ignorándolo.

La profesora Helena impresionó a Tom durante la clase. Su estilo era muy diferente al del profesor Flitwick pero ambos parecían disfrutar del proceso de aprendizaje. La clase se había enfocado en encantamientos protectores, y al final de la misma los alumnos debían mantener entero un huevo ante una maldición aplastante de la profesora. Si el huevo sobrevivía, el estudiante pasaba la lección del día. El huevo de Tom pudo sobrevivir, pero el del compañero sentado a su lado ni siquiera se inmutó; el muchacho sonrió triunfante.

Las clases de Transfiguración y Pociones se desarrollaron de la misma manera. El status de aprendiz del Señor Tenebroso separaba a Tom del resto, y nadie parecía querer acercársele, pero todos parecían medir sus progresos contra los de ellos. Tom pasó un anochecer silenciosamente en su habitación, luego de una incómoda cena en la mesa de los profesores.

La mañana del viernes rompió la rutina de aislamiento a la que estaba siendo expuesto Tom. Tomó su desayuno a solas en su habitación y partió rumbo a su doble clase de Artes Oscuras, que le ocuparía toda la mañana.

Al entrar al aula se dirigió a las sillas ubicadas en las tribunas, pero fue detenido por la profesora de Artes Oscuras. "Quédese en el frente del salón, señor Slytherin. Será mi asistente en las demostraciones prácticas." Le ordenó Christina.

Tom aceptó sin protestar; luego de un mes de batirse a duelo con la bruja psicópata, estar al frente en una clase repleta de sus compañeros de sexto no lo ponía nervioso.

Los alumnos llenaron paulatinamente el salón. Nuevamente nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre él, pero notaron su presencia. Christina esperó a que todos se sentaran y luego comenzó su clase.

La bruja oscura se paró frente a todos, mirándolos fríamente, y cuando habló, su voz fue más fría aún. "Cuando me fui, ustedes estaban completando el tercer año de estudios. Desde entonces, lo han hecho lo suficientemente bien como para pasar sus exámenes y poder asistir a esta clase. Bien hecho, pero ahora veremos si realmente se han ganado un sitio aquí. Cada uno de ustedes se batirá en una demostración de duelo con el señor Slytherin: si sobreviven, evaluaré vuestra performance y decidiré quién se queda y quién se marcha. Las Artes Oscuras no son para los débiles y no perderé tiempo en estudiantes incapaces."

El estómago de Tom se dio vuelta y crujió nervioso al pensar en veintiséis duelos.

Christina seleccionó un alumno al azar. "Señor Schlagel, usted será el primero." Y dirigiéndose al resto, agregó: "Los que no tengan tiempo de examinarse hoy, lo harán en la próxima clase."

Tom reconoció al muchacho; era el que se sentaba a su lado en algunas clases, y parecía ostentar un poder mágico medianamente aceptable. Sacó su varita y fue hacia la plataforma de duelo; allí espero.

Schlagel subió a la tarima varita en mano, y se dirigió al lado contrario al de Tom sin tener en cuenta algún posible ataque sorpresivo por su parte. Una vez en su sitio, adoptó la clásica postura de duelo y esperó.

Y siguió esperando y esperando.

Los alumnos presentes comenzaron a murmurar a medida que el tiempo pasaba, esperando que el aprendiz del Señor Tenebroso atacara. En lugar de eso, permanecía quieto en su sitio sin siquiera preparar su varita.

Schlagel no soportó más la presión: el stress de anticiparse al ataque de Tom estaba haciéndolo sudar. Aprestó su varita y murmuró entre dientes un hechizo: un pulso de luz de un brillo púrpura enfermizo se dirigió hacia el pecho de Tom.

En cuanto su contrincante preparó su varita, Tom ya había entrado en acción y solo tuvo que dar unos pasos al costado para esquivar el haz de luz, aunque le impresionó el hecho de que, presa de los nervios, no haya gritado el hechizo.

Dos hechizos siguieron al primero, los cuales volvió a esquivarlos tal como James le había enseñado. Un movimiento mucho más fácil desde que había aprendido a dominar su forma de Animago. Los estudiantes comenzaron a lanzar comentarios de sorna hacia su oponente.

Shlagel, concentrado en intentar atinarle a Tom, no se percató de que su oponente se hallaba cada vez más cerca gracias a sus movimientos. De repente, Tom dio una voltereta hacia delante y con su pierna derecha barrió los pies de Shlagel, tirándolo con fuerza al piso y haciéndole perder su varita. Éste, sorprendido, vio cómo Tom la levantaba y se la entregaba a Christina.

La bruja oscura la aceptó con calma y fue hacia el estudiante batido. "Ha perdido, señor Shlagel. Tome su varita y váyase; lo espero en mi oficina esta tarde."

El rostro del muchacho de sexto año estaba pálido por el dolor de la caída, pero asintió obedientemente y rengueó fuera del salón. Al momento, Christina volvió a señalar al azar a la tribuna. "Usted es la siguiente."

Una bruja de cabello negro se aproximó a su sitio en la plataforma con confianza, con su varita colgando de su mano. Tom conjuró un hechizo no verbal y esperó a que estuviera lista. Cuando la muchacha levantó su brazo para arrojar su primer hechizo, Tom conjuró un Bombus Lux que sonó como un trueno en el salón al tiempo que estallaba una enorme bola lumínica que encegueció a todos, menos a él. Antes de que nadie reaccionara, Tom ya había desarmado a la muchacha y desactivado la protección en sus oídos y ojos.

La clase permaneció aturdida un largo rato, al igual que Christina. Luego, en un tono casual, vociferó: "El próximo?"

Miró a los estudiantes y sonrió con malicia. "Señor Krieger!"

El alumno de sexto que sentaba a su lado en las clases de Encantamientos se levantó y fue hacia la tarima; Tom notó que se movía rápida y ágilmente, lo que le indicaba que estaba bien entrenado.

Pero sus ojos le llamaron más la atención. Eran profundamente negros, y lo miraron con un odio especial. No era el típico odio que provenía de antagonismos colegiales como el de Alajos Sardonnes; éste era un odio liso y llano que no experimentaba desde sus lejanas épocas en el orfanato.

Los dos magos se estudiaron intensamente esperando una señal o un movimiento. Alerta como estaba, Tom casi fue sorprendido por el primer hechizo; un haz de luz amarilla pasó rozando su cabeza, pero el segundo hechizo fue absorbido por sus escudos mágicos. Necesitaba tomar la iniciativa y lanzó algunos hechizos rápidos para poner a Krieger a la defensiva.

"_Corycus, Fucotig, Corycus, Fucotig, Perfringo_!"

El hechizo golpeador era bueno para debilitar los escudos, y el maleficio que arrojaba bolas de pintura solo era una distracción, ya que quería que Krieger les prestara atención. La maldición rompe-huesos que siguió a continuación era otra cosa distinta, y fue dirigida hacia las rodillas de su oponente.

Krieger esquivó el primer hechizo golpeador justo antes de que algunas pequeñas bolas de pintura roja le atinaran el hombro. Sorprendido, el joven alemán se distrajo permitiendo que el segundo hechizo golpeador alcanzara sus escudos, haciéndolos temblequear.

La maldición rompe-huesos impactó con fuerza en los escudos, los cuales absorbieron la mayor parte de su energía; el resto atravesó la defensa que colapsaba y arrancó un gruñido de dolor en el muchacho.

Tom no tuvo tiempo de seguir atacando. Incluso herido, Krieger agitó su varita y conjuró una maldición: un látigo de fuego rasgó el aire entre ambos contrincantes rumbo a Tom. Instintivamente, éste levantó su brazo izquierdo para proteger su rostro. El látigo se enrolló en su brazo y quemó la manga de su gruesa túnica.

"Sectumsempra!" Murmuró como pudo, arrojando con la varita en su mano derecha una maldición que cortó violentamente la varita de Krieger en dos partes. La maldición oscura siguió su camino e impactó en la mano del muchacho a modo de cuchillada.

Tom respiró aliviado cuando el látigo de fuego se desvaneció en el aire, pero tuvo que conjurar un encantamiento entumecedor en su brazo para sofocar el dolor de la quemadura.

La destrucción de la varita de Krieger significó el fin del duelo. Christina fue hacia el muchacho, quien estaba vendándose la mano con un trozo de tela. La sangre chorreaba sin parar desde su mano, y Christina conjuró un encantamiento sanador con su varita: buena parte del desangrado se detuvo, pero no del todo. La bruja oscura levantó sus cejas confundida, ya que esperaba que la mano del muchacho de sexto sanara del todo. Algo sobre esa maldición pareció revolverse dentro de sus recuerdos.

"Eso te ayudará hasta que puedas llegar a la enfermería. Ahora ve!" Ordenó la bruja.

Una vez que Krieger se había ido, se volteó para mirar a Tom. "Krieger era el mejor duelista del colegio." Le susurró, con el fin de que solo él escuchara. "Ha ganado las competiciones del año anterior, venciendo a estudiantes de sexto y séptimo."

"Por eso me odia? Por que soy una amenaza a su status?" Preguntó Tom.

Christina sonrió con malicia. "Sí, por eso, y por el hecho de que se murmuraba de que Krieger iba a ser elegido como aprendiz del Señor Tenebroso. A su modo de ver las cosas, tú le has robado su lugar."

"Oh, eso es genial." Gruñó malhumorado.

Christina le guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta para encarar la clase. "Ya han sido examinados tres estudiantes y dos de ellos han terminado en la enfermería. Me alegra que sea viernes, de lo contrario el resto de los profesores se molestarían mucho conmigo." Apuntó hacia un estudiante al azar. "Tú, tu turno!"

Tom se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto, luego de haber tenido que luchar contra doce estudiantes durante tres horas. Krieger había sido su contrincante más duro, pero no había sido su duelo más largo; seis compañeros de sexto habían acabado en la enfermería, y él mismo también podría haber terminado allí sino fuera por las pociones curativas que Serena le dio cuando llegó a su cuarto.

Y aún tenía que luchar contra el resto de ellos, la próxima clase.

17 de Diciembre de 1943

Tom salió del aula de pociones a paso seguro. Las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían al día siguiente y el profesor Ogglet había decidido sorprender a los alumnos con un pequeño examen del tipo EXTASIS antes del receso.

Ninguno de los estudiantes llamó a Tom para que lo esperara y ninguno se le acercaba. Luego de más de cuatro meses como aprendiz del Señor Tenebroso, sus compañeros sabían que era mejor no estar cerca del señor Slytherin; antes lo hacían por envidia, y ahora por miedo.

La semana posterior a los duelos en la clase de Christina, Krieger se cruzó con Tom y sacó a relucir una varita nueva. Luego de esquivar el ataque inicial, Tom demostró sus avances en magia oscura arrojando el hechizo de flechas envenenadas que había usado contra Christina. Esta vez, tres flechas se clavaron en el pecho de Krieger y el veneno paralizante le provocó un paro cardíaco. Luego de eso, el muchacho al que ya llamaban el Aprendiz Oscuro fue aún más aislado por el resto.

Tom se dirigía a la Torre del maestro cuando escuchó una conmoción desde el vestíbulo de la entrada, por lo que decidió ir a ver qué ocurría.

Dos miembros del Ejército Oscuro estaban allí, junto a dos cuerpos que levitaban a medio metro de altura cerca de ellos. Los dos soldados habían conjurado sábanas para tapar a los dos cuerpos sin vida, pero Tom intuyó que se trataba del guardia de los terrenos y del instructor de vuelo, los cuales permanecían desaparecidos desde hacía un par de semanas. Christina y Helena se acercaron a la escena.

"Dónde los han encontrado?" Preguntó Christina.

Uno de los soldados hizo una leve reverencia y respondió: "Estaban en una saliente de una montaña al sur de aquí. Deben haberse bajado de las escobas por alguna razón y fueron atacados por hombres-lobo. Jonas murió por una mordida que destruyó su cuello. Mythos fue herido en una pierna pero aparentemente pudo resistirse por un tiempo antes de morir por la pérdida de sangre y congelado."

Tom consideró otra escena, pero no dijo nada. Había estado sintiendo a James moviéndose por los alrededores de la montaña del colegio, intentando contactarse con él. Sus defensas y su Oclumancia pudieron evitar la conexión, pero sin embargo pudo sentir una llamarada de triunfo de James la noche que los dos magos desaparecieron en sus patrullas. No habían sido hombres-lobo los que habían matado a Jonas y Mythos, sino una clase completamente diferente de lobo.

Christina frunció su ceño. "Llévenlos al cuartel y sigan con la investigación. Quiero asegurarme de que fue un accidente y que las heridas no fueron causadas por magia." Se volteó para mirar a Tom y agregó: "Nuestro Maestro quiere verte en su cuartel."

Tom asintió y se dio vuelta para dirigirse allí; no necesitaba saber cuándo quería que fuera a verlo: siempre era inmediatamente. Helena lo alcanzó un poco más adelante.

"Oh mi pequeño Tommy, te has estado portando mal?" Le preguntó la profesora, entre divertida y curiosa. Solo ella y Christina lo trataban como a uno más.

"Posiblemente. Quizá escuchó sobre lo que le sucedió a tu varita ayer." Le dijo, con un tono seco de voz.

"Me encantaría saber cómo has hecho para reemplazar mi varita por una falsa."

"Tuve suerte de encontrarla en el piso." Le dijo Tom, fingiendo desinterés. "Nunca dije que había sido yo el que la había cambiado."

"Hmm, no habíamos tenido bromas hasta ahora. Deben ser algunos precoces bribones de primer año."

"O algún estudiante mayor que quiere revelar su lado bromista." Ofreció Tom.

"Posiblemente." Le dijo Helena, imitando su tono de voz inicial.

La pareja despareja llegó a la Torre del Maestro y ascendieron por el conducto hacia los niveles superiores. El último nivel albergaba una sala de conferencia con una magnífica panorámica de los alrededores del colegio.

Tom se aprestó a golpear la puerta de la oficina de Grindelwald, pero Helena lo detuvo y señaló la otra puerta. "No está en su oficina, está en su cuartel."

"Entren." Dijo una voz, desde dentro.

Helena entró primera; Tom nunca había estado allí y quiso observarlo todo. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

La gran habitación era similar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, repleta de estanterías con libros de todos los tamaños. Una biblioteca cerrada de vidrio contenía varios textos que parecían antiquísimos. Un par de amplias ventanas mostraban un espectacular paisaje de las montañas de los alrededores.

Tom se sorprendió al sentir algo nuevo. Calor.

Había creído olvidada esa sensación que no experimentaba desde que había estado en Hamburgo. Su mirada se dirigió a una extensa chimenea encendida y deseó sentarse frente a ella por un largo rato.

"Admito que disfruto la sensación del calor más de lo que un director de Durmstrang debería."

Tom se dio vuelta para mirar a Grindelwald. "Sí, milord. Esta habitación me recuerda más a Ravenclaw que a Durmstrang."

El señor oscuro soltó una corta risa, pero una vez más sus ojos permanecieron serios. "Es cierto. Puedes sacar al mago de Ravenclaw, pero no puedes sacar a Ravenclaw del mago. Pero dime, joven Slytherin, cómo es que conoces la sala común de Ravenclaw?"

"El profesor Evans sabía todas las palabras clave de las Casas. Fui capaz de obtenerlas." Respondió. Técnicamente no era mentira. Cuando James le entregó el Mapa de los Merodeadores, recibió además las palabras clave de las salas comunes.

"Muy astuto, señor Slytherin." Le dijo, sin cambiar su expresión. "Tome asiento. Tenemos mucho que discutir." Y mirando a Helena, la despidió: "Gracias, querida, ahora déjanos a solas."

Helena le dedicó una reverencia extraña, casi delicada. "Sí, milord." Se volteó y se marchó del cuartel de Grindelwald.

Una sospecha cruzó la mente de Tom: Helena estaba enamorada del señor tenebroso! Casi ríe ante lo absurdo de la idea. Y cuando Grindelwald levantó sus cejas en una expresión irónica, Tom se percató de que el señor tenebroso sabía sobre ello.

"Tom, estoy seguro de que te has preguntado por qué he hecho tanto para traerte aquí y hacerte mi aprendiz." Cuando Tom asintió, Grindelwald prosiguió. "El plan original no era tenerte. Necesitaba, y necesito, información que tu ancestro ha dejado escrita en algún sitio y que solamente tú podrás obtener. Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra Horcrux?"

Tom simuló ignorancia. No quería revelar cómo lo sabía. Grindelwald pasó los siguientes veinte minutos explicándole el uso de los Horcrux y cómo eran creados. Era información que ya había escuchado antes, pero que James no le había explicado con tanto detalle.

"Salazar Slytherin ha podido conseguir toda la información relacionada con los Horcrux y la ha ocultado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Mis fuentes dicen que solo el heredero de Slytherin puede acceder a ese sitio, y que debe ser lo suficientemente oscuro como para poder leer ese material. Originalmente habíamos intentado utilizar a tu verdadero tío para que recuperara los escritos. Supongo que recordarás la incursión a Hogwarts durante tu segundo año? Bien, capturar al hijo del Ministro Nott hubiera sido un buen bonus, pero nuestro objetivo era entrar en la Cámara. La intromisión de ese Conde terminó arruinando mis planes fatalmente."

"Por qué necesita un Horcrux, milord?"

"Sabes por qué he sido exiliado de Inglatera?"

"No, milord."

Grindelwald se recostó contra el alto respaldo de su silla. "Luego de terminar Hogwarts, me obsesioné con la idea de descubrir una forma de estudiar nuevos mundos y viajar en el tiempo. El gran filósofo mágico Michael Britanious visitó la gran biblioteca de Alejandría un tiempo antes de que esos estúpidos muggles supersticiosos la incendiaran. Escribió un tratado basado en el material de la biblioteca acerca de la posibilidad de abrir portales entre los mundos. El Ministro hizo lo que pudo para detenerme y me prohibió el acceso a dicho material, por lo que intenté robarlo. Sin embargo, mis viejos amigos Dumbledore y Thomas Potter supieron de mi plan y me traicionaron; luego de un breve juicio, el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra decidió exiliarme del país."

La mirada del Lord estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Luego de una pausa, continuó. "Si bien esos rollos quedaron fuera de mi alcance, decidí continuar mi investigación. Eventualmente, conseguí contactar con un plano de existencia muy diferente a la nuestra. Muchos se refieren a ese plano como Infierno, aunque el nombre correcto es el Plano Principal del Fuego. No tiene nada que ver con nuestros muertos, pero las criaturas de ese lugar dieron origen a nuestras imágenes modernas de Demonios y del Diablo. A través de ciertos rituales podemos atraer algunas de esas criaturas hacia un portal y capturarlas mágicamente a nuestra voluntad. Desde ese plano, además, se puede alcanzar muchos otros más."

"Ha estado allí, Maestro?"

Grindelwald sonrió. "Has dado con el punto, mi joven amigo. Si puedo llegar a ese plano, sería capaz de abrir nuevos portales hacia otros reinos, pero sin embargo la transición por el portal es mortal para los humanos. Solo alguien con un Horcrux puede sobrevivir."

Tom asintió. "Me necesita para acceder a la Cámara y hallar el escrito correcto. Y necesita un mago oscuro para traducir la información."

El Lord sonrió complacido. "Entiendo que te has superado en tu entrenamiento y que Christina está satisfecha con tu progreso. Serena, por su parte, me ha dicho que eres un gran estudiante. Es muy raro que las dos hermanas estén de acuerdo en algo."

Tom hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. "Gracias, milord."

"Bien. Ahora, tengo un trato que podría interesarte. Archipedous, acércate por favor."

Tom tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse en su sitio cuando un demonio emergió del fuego de la chimenea. La criatura miró a Tom fijamente antes de dirigirse a Grindelwald con una voz que parecía quemada. "No me gusta este plano frío, hechicero. Libérame o atraviesa el portal conmigo."

"Silencio, esclavo. Harás lo que yo te ordene." Exclamó el señor tenebroso; pasaron varios segundos antes de que el demonio se decidiera a aceptar su sumisión.

"Como puedes ver, los demonios deben estar subyugados a nuestra voluntad y pueden ser excelentes sirvientes una vez que se los logra dominar a nuestra voluntad. Han estado en incontables mundos desde eones y poseen conocimientos casi infinitos sobre esos reinos." Grindelwald frunció su ceño ante el demonio y prosiguió: "Incluso proclaman saber sobre cuestiones tan antiguas como los viajes en el tiempo o sobre la creación de universos, pero se niegan a compartir su sabiduría."

El demonio rugió: "Ya he dicho, solo se obtiene información en el mundo real." A Tom le costaba entender lo que decía la criatura. Solo comprendía identificando las palabras sueltas que distinguía para poder formar frases inteligibles.

Suspirando por la frustración, Grindelwald acotó: "Consideran que el mundo real es el Plano de Fuego, y que solo allí uno puede obtener el conocimiento de los demonios."

"Regresa a tu lugar, Archipedous. Te convocaré más tarde, antes del próximo ritual."

"Sí, hechicero." El demonio se dio vuelta y saltó hacia el fuego, de donde salió una llamarada que se extinguió casi al instante.

"Me iré por unas semanas, durante el receso invernal. Debo consentir un poco a mi marioneta muggle; se está poniendo inestable y las pociones ya no funcionan como antes. Sigue con tus estudios, te haré llamar a mi regreso."

Tom se levantó y se inclinó para saludarlo. Mientras se iba rumbo a su habitación ubicada un nivel más abajo pensó sobre todo lo que había visto y escuchado esa noche, y no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

10 de Marzo de 1944

Durmstrang

El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Tom pasó sin que nadie lo felicitara; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien estuviera al tanto de cuándo era su cumpleaños. El señor tenebroso y Christina estuvieron ausentes la mayor parte del receso invernal y la única persona a la que vio Tom el primero de enero fue a Serena, y solo para que le dieran de nuevo esa horrible poción. Tuvo que contentarse con solicitarle un trozo de pastel a un elfo doméstico y festejar su paso al mundo adulto en soledad.

Los siguientes dos meses se adentro más aún en sus estudios; la magia y los rituales que estaba estudiando le fascinaban.

Se preguntó con curiosidad si el Tom Riddle de la época de Harry Potter también había pasado tiempo con el señor oscuro. James Evans le había contado que aquel Tom Riddle había creado su primero Horcrux durante el verano posterior a su sexto año. Quizá aquel Tom había conseguido los escritos de Slytherin para Grindelwald, pero al mismo tiempo pudo aprender los negros y retorcidos rituales para hacerlos. Era posible. Si en aquel tiempo Lord Grindelwald no pudo encontrar a ningún Gaunt fue porque aquel Tom Riddle había asesinado al último Gaunt vivo para robarle un anillo.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Christina y Helena entraron sin esperar su respuesta. Consideró arrojarles una buena maldición por la impertinencia, pero desechó la idea al imaginarse que el Señor Oscuro le devolvería el castigo.

"Venimos con buenas noticias!" Dijo Christina, que parecía exaltada.

"Y qué noticias son?" Les espetó, dejando su libro y recostándose en su silla.

"Mira, está practicando el gesto amenazante de un señor oscuro." Le dijo Christina a Helena, sonriendo.

La mitad-troll negó con su cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa cínica. "No, es su imitación de la expresión de Serena cuando está leyendo y la interrumpen."

"Quizá…"

"Tienen algo que decirme" Gruñó Tom.

"Lord Grindelwald ha fijado una fecha para tu retorno a Hogwarts para buscar los escritos perdidos de Salazar Slytherin." Le dijo Christina.

"Y eso cuándo sería?" Preguntó Tom.

"El veinte de Junio. Las clases en Hogwarts terminan el quince este año, por lo que no habrá ni estudiantes ni profesores que se entrometan. Entraremos, tomaremos lo que el Señor busca y nos iremos sin dejar rastro."

"Quienes?" Tuvo que preguntar Tom.

La bruja oscura sonrió. "Helena y yo te acompañaremos. Sé que el Señor Oscuro quiere que sea algo rápido y sigiloso, pero ansío encontrarme nuevamente con el Conde."

"Y yo iré para echarle un ojo a ambos." Agregó Helena, desconfiando de Christina.

Tom sonrió. "Quizá tengamos suerte y nos encontremos con el profesor Flitwick." Ante las miradas de ignorancia de las brujas, agregó: "Es el asistente del profesor de Encantamientos."

"Es alto y musculoso como yo?" Preguntó Helena.

"No, es mitad-duende, pero fue campeón de duelo antes de entrar en Hogwarts." Concluyó Tom.

Christina y el muchacho se rieron ante la imagen de un duelo entre Helena y Flitwick; la bruja mitad troll, sin embargo, lucía pensativa.

Luego de que las risas se detuvieron, Tom miró a Christina. "Entonces, cuéntame sobre los planes del señor oscuro para mi regreso triunfal a mi viejo colegio."

La plática continuó durante gran parte de la noche.

6 de Junio de 1944

Durmstrang

Las preparaciones para la misión a Hogwarts ya estaban encaminadas. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang habían vuelto a sus hogares por las vacaciones de verano dos días atrás. Tom no había establecido amistad ni lazo alguno con ninguno de ellos; luego de lo que le hiciera a Krieger, el héroe estudiantil, nadie quería estar en sus cercanías. De cualquier manera, Tom los veía solo como prueba para sus nuevas maldiciones oscuras.

Helena lo encontró en la biblioteca por la tarde. Serena trabajaba en el inventario de los libros, quejándose por la condición en que los alumnos los devolvían.

"Tom, te he estado buscando." Vociferó Helena, ignorando la mirada asesina de Serena.

"He estado aquí toda la tarde." Dijo Tom, sin levantar su vista del libro que leía.

Helena se detuvo frente a la mesa en la cual se hallaba el muchacho. "Nos hemos enterado que los ejércitos muggles norteamericanos e ingleses han comenzado a bombardear la costa de Francia. Parece el preludio de una invasión. El señor oscuro nos quiere listos para partir inmediatamente."

Tom asintió pero no estaba escuchando realmente. Pensaba sobre las emociones que había sentido a través de la conexión que tenía con la cicatriz de James Evans. Desde marzo, las sensaciones de miedo, preocupación y frustración habían crecido exponencialmente, pero esa misma tarde más temprano todas esas emociones se habían fundido en una sola: expectativa. Tom sabía que James Evans estaba cerca del colegio desde hacía bastante, pero ahora algo había cambiado.

De pronto, supo qué estaba faltando. No podía sentir la conexión!

"Helena, creo que… "

Repentinamente, el castillo entero tembló macabramente ante una sacudida. El aire se llenó de polvo y se detuvo tan pronto como había comenzado.

"Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Helena salvajemente.

Antes de que Tom pudiera contestar, Serena ya estaba a su lado con otra poción. "Bébela rápido." Le ordenó; Tom obedeció.

"Creo que a Christina se le cumplió su deseo antes de tiempo." Dijo Tom, con sequedad.

"Su… deseo?"

"Sí, como dice ese viejo dicho… cuidado con lo que deseas." Contestó Tom sonriendo, pero sin humor alguno. "Debe haber sido el Conde, golpeando la puerta para que le dejen entrar."

Los ojos de Helena se abrieron por la sorpresa ante el comentario. "Ven conmigo, hay que encontrar a Christina. Tenemos que prepararnos."

Tom siguió a la enorme profesora de Encantamientos a paso redoblado. "Esto será interesante."


	37. Capítulo 37 el golpe de la Tormenta

N/A - Esta es una traducción literal al español del Fic **"Altered Destinies" **del autor DobbyElfLord, del cual he obtenido el permiso para hacerlo. Es seguramente el Fic de Harry Potter que más me ha gustado de todas las que he leído. Para traducir la historia no utilizo ninguna herramienta de traducción. Así, evitamos las pésimas traducciones literales (palabra por palabra) y la lectura resulta más llevadera.

**N/A - Atencion! Este Fic fue desarrollado con anterioridad al último libro RM, por lo que su historia se desarrolla a partir del fin del sexto libro El Misterio del Príncipe.**

N/A - Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.**  
**

* * *

_N/A: Como diría Olivier Wood: "Aquí está, el que todos habíamos estado esperando…"_

**Capítulo 37 – El golpe de la Tormenta**

6 de Junio de 1944

James se sentó y se apoyó contra una de las paredes de tierra de la caverna. El equipo de duendes de Rockjaw estaba próximo a cumplir su promesa de atravesar las protecciones de Durmstrang. Había sido exasperantemente lento el avance a través del sistema de túneles hasta dar con una caverna ubicada por debajo de la enorme caverna de recreación de Durmstrang. El resto del quipo descansaba o dialogaba en voz baja.

Las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el área habían dificultado el avance. Los gigantes y los Trolls no habían sido problema ya que las entradas al sistema de túneles no eran lo suficientemente grandes para ellos. A su vez, los lobos salvajes reconocían a James como uno de ellos, y su fuerte presencia alrededor de la entrada al sistema de túneles mantenía a raya a los Yetis y Trolls.

Eran las criaturas que se hallaban dentro de la montaña las que generaban los mayores desafíos. Un gran número de insectos rastreros mágicos habitaban los laberintos subterráneos, y una acromántula joven casi mata a Claude.

El mayor obstáculo fue la inesperada presencia de enanos mineros. Chaz Potter tuvo que negociar el paso con el jefe de la colonia, Broadaxe, cuyos integrantes vivían bajo la montaña y no tenían interés alguno en la presencia de los humanos mágicos de la cima. Sin embargo, los enanos vieron a los duendes excavadores como una amenaza a sus territorios. James tuvo que pagarles a los enanos para que permitieran el paso de los duendes.

Una vez que los duendes contratados por Chaz comenzaron su trabajo, James calculó que podrían entrar en Durmstrang en tres semanas. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, fundamentalmente porque a los duendes les llevó más tiempo de lo normal perforar las protecciones mágicas sin activar las alarmas.

Otra razón de la demora fue el arribo de Dumbledore un mes más tarde de lo previsto. Los ejércitos muggles ingleses y Aliados habían establecido un nivel de alerta máximo entre las islas y el continente en momentos en que preparaban una masiva invasión a Francia. Las medidas de seguridad adicionales, tanto muggles como mágicas, hicieron dificultoso el cruce a través del Canal de la Mancha incluso para un mago como Dumbledore.

Para ello, el Ministro de Magia tuvo que elaborar un trato con el Primer Ministro Churchill. El Comandante supremo Aliado, el General Eisenhower (un squib) sabía acerca de la relación entre las guerras muggles y mágicas, y junto a Churchill accedieron a permitir el paso de Dumbledore y asistirlo a su regreso para cooperar con el ataque mágico. Como padre, James estaba furioso por esa burocrática demora. Como inefable y ciudadano inglés, empero, comprendía sus razones.

Tres meses después de su último encuentro con Serena, James lucía pensativo mientras se sentaba en el terroso piso de la caverna para descansar. Unos momentos después Rockjaw se acercó a James con su equipo de excavadores detrás suyo; en una mano sostenía una pequeña caja con un botón rojo y un cable que se extendía por todo el camino recorrido por el duende.

Rockjaw le extendió la caja, emitiendo una sonrisa repleta de dientes. "Las protecciones mágicas colapsarán cuando presione ese botón."

"Eso no es todo lo que va a ocurrir." Dijo Bloodspit, uno de los duendes, lanzando una corta risotada.

James se levantó y agachó su cabeza a modo de reverencia. "Gracias, Rockjaw. Esta caja es lo que parece, cierto?" La sonrisa del duende creció mientras asentía. "Vuestro pago ya está depositado en la sucursal de Londres de Gringott´s. Gracias por sus esfuerzos."

El duende Rockjaw devolvió la reverencia. "Que la sangre de sus enemigos se enfríe, Conde."

Los duendes se marcharon rumbo al sistema de túneles para salir de la montaña. James se sacudió la parte de debajo de su túnica y fue hacia su equipo, disperso por toda la caverna. Cuando vieron que James los buscaba con la mirada, Thomas, Chaz Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Abraxas Malfoy y los Aurores Claude y Charlie fueron hacia él. El profesor Flitwick era un integrante extra que había ido con Dumbledore. Solo faltaban dos integrantes del equipo: María y el pequeño Alan, que por precaución esperaban abajo en la granja.

James cerró sus ojos y se mentalizó. "Repasemos el plan una vez más. Cuando las protecciones caigan, atravesaremos la caverna de recreación y subiremos por las escaleras lo más rápido posible al colegio. Todos tienen copias del mapa que Serena nos ha facilitado. Charlie y Malfoy permanecerán en lo alto de las escaleras para asegurar nuestra retirada; el resto de nosotros se dirigirá a la base de la Torre central. Chaz y Filius asegurarán la base de esa Torre. Albus, Thomas y yo subiremos para buscar a Tom, tanto en su habitación como en la biblioteca."

"Han escuchado lo que me ha contado Serena acerca de lo que hicieron con Tom. Deben ser precavidos y estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Cuando lo encontremos, yo seré el que se acerque a él. Si los ataca, sólo utilicen aturdidores pero no lo lastimen." James miró a cada integrante del equipo.

Thomas estuvo de acuerdo. "Ese muchacho es mi nieto bajo todo concepto salvo mi sangre. Me encargaré de los restos que deje el Conde si alguien lo lastima." James sonrió agradecido bajo la capucha de su túnica de inefable.

James retomó su plan. "Recuerden, una vez que las protecciones mágicas colapsen, en Durmstrang sabrán que algo está ocurriendo. No hay estudiantes y todos los adultos del colegio, salvo Serena, deben ser considerados hostiles. Ella ha sido instruida para que se encierre en su habitación y permanecer fuera de peligro."

"No sabemos si Grindelwald está en el colegio o no. Sí lo está, no se metan con él y dejen que Albus se encargue. Si Tom no está en su habitación, buscaremos en la biblioteca y luego en el resto del colegio lo más rápidamente posible. Si Charlie y Malfoy no pueden mantener su posición en las escaleras, usaremos nuestras escobas como alternativa para salir de allí. Las barreras anti-aparición y anti-trasladores seguirán activas, así que no intenten valerse de esos medios hasta que podamos salir. Alguien tiene alguna duda?"

Todos negaron con su cabeza, listos. "Bien, en posición."

La onda mágica causada por el colapso localizado de las protecciones de Durmstrang casi pasó desapercibidas por la explosión ocasionada por los explosivos muggles dejados por los duendes. Un simple hechizo limpió el aire de polvo y tierra para que el equipo de asalto pudiera moverse a través de la brecha generada hacia la caverna de recreación de Durmstrang.

James guió al grupo por entre infinidad de rocas de gran tamaño esparcidas por todo el campo de Quidditch, y una vez que llegaron a las escaleras las subieron sin titubear.

El grupo se encontró con el primer obstáculo al tope de las escaleras, pero James, en su forma de lobo, arremetió contra el mago que montaba guardia allí; Thomas lo aturdió y lo dejó fuera de combate.

La marcha del equipo no se detuvo salvo Charlie y malfoy, quienes se quedaron en el sitio para asegurar la salida; la Auror transfiguró el cuerpo del guardia en un bloque de juguete de niños y lo arrojó a un costado, ganándose un gruñido de aprobación por parte de Malfoy.

El equipo de asalto ubicó a la mayor parte del staff del colegio alrededor de la base de la Torre central, avisados por la alarma del colegio. Quince de ellos estaban reunidos allí mientras recibían órdenes.

James no sabía que la mitad del staff de Durmstrang eran miembros del Ejército Oscuro asignados al colegio para seguridad adicional; el resto eran profesores, magos y brujas comunes y corrientes, muy competentes en sus campos pero sin entrenamiento de combate mágico.

James hizo una pausa y se escondió tras una pared, considerando la situación. Hizo un par de gestos con sus manos y fue hacia el vestíbulo con su varita lista.

"_Reducto_!"

El potente maleficio alcanzó a tres miembros del staff, hiriéndolos severamente. Sus cuerpos volaron y se estamparon contra el resto de sus camaradas, generando caos y confusión entre ellos.

Claude y Chaz se ubicaron a cada lado del Conde y comenzaron a arrojar maldiciones. Dumbledore, seguido por Flitwick y Thomas, se movió por la izquierda de los primeros tres para atacar al grupo de Durmstrang por un flanco.

James esquivó una maldición lacerante mientras que su escudo absorbía el impacto de un hechizo naranja. La maldición lacerante alcanzó un brazo de Chaz, quien lanzó un gruñido al aire. James contraatacó con presteza, arrojando un _Tarantus_ silencioso hacia el origen de la maldición.

Un rayo salió de su varita, y su electricidad se esparció a enorme velocidad por el piso: los magos que tuvieron la infortuna de estar en el camino fueron arrojados a diez metros de sus sitios.

El grupo de Dumbledore lanzaba sus ataques casi como si fueran francotiradores. Thomas protegía a Dumbledore y Flitwick con escudos mágicos mientras ellos dos arrojaban aturdidores y encantamientos de atadura mágicas por doquier.

Casi dos minutos después, la lucha había terminado. El equipo invasor era menos numeroso pero entre sus filas había mucho más poder mágico de lo imaginable.

Nueve miembros del staff de Durmstrang terminaron muertos. El primer hechizo de James había matado a tres y la maldición relámpago otros tres más. Chaz contaba con una baja mientras que Claude la restante; los sobrevivientes habían sido aturdidos y atados con cuerdas mágicas.

James observó la escena en forma analítica: "Chaz, Filius, aseguren este sector. Rompan todas las varitas y junten a todos los sobrevivientes en un rincón fuera de la vista. Manténganlos amordazados y aturdidos. Cómo está tu brazo, Chaz?" El miembro del clan Potter le hizo un gesto de que estaba bien y junto a Flitwick comenzaron sus tareas.

James, junto a Thomas, Albus y Claude se movieron rumbo a la base de la Torre y se detuvieron en el conducto elevador mágico.

"Qué maravillosa pieza de magia!" Exclamó Dumbledore sonriendo. "Esto es seguramente obra de Gellert. Solíamos discutir sobre esto cuando estábamos en Hogwarts."

"No es el momento, Albus." Gruñó Thomas.

Dumbledore pareció percatarse de dónde estaban. "Oh, eso es muy cierto, mi viejo amigo. Muy cierto."

El Conde ignoró el diálogo entre los dos amigos. "Serena nos dijo que era muy probable que podríamos hallar a Tom en el tercer nivel. Cuando entren al conducto, piensen acerca de ese nivel." A continuación, dio un par de pasos e ingresó al conducto elevador, y casi instantáneamente comenzó a ascender por el aire a través del interior de la Torre.

En cuando el ascenso se detuvo se lanzó a paso redoblado por el nivel sin esperar a los demás; estaba ansioso (como mínimo) por recuperar a su hijo después de un poco más de un año sin verlo.

La puerta que Serena le había descripto como la de la habitación de Tom estaba abierta. Al entrar descubrió que no había nadie; hizo una rápida recorrida pero no pudo hallar nada. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar la naturaleza extremadamente oscura de los libros de las estanterías.

"Está aquí?" Preguntó Thomas desde la puerta.

"No." Había una profunda decepción en el tono de voz de James.

"Estamos aquí, Conde."

La voz pudo escucharse claramente en la habitación, pero provenía de afuera de la misma. La palabra _Conde_ lo había confundido, pero su corazón se detuvo congelado al reconocer la voz.

James y Thomas salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia el vestíbulo del piso junto a Claude y Dumbledore. El Auror francés señaló silenciosamente una puerta abierta al final del vestíbulo.

"La puerta apareció justo antes de que el joven Tom hablara." Murmuró Albus.

"Venga, Conde. No es de buena educación hacernos esperar." Dijo nuevamente la voz.

James hizo señas a Claude de que se mantuviera en el vestíbulo y los cubriera; el Auror francés no se mostró feliz pero asintió.

James, Thomas y Albus entraron a la habitación con sus varitas listas.

Era una extensa habitación, una sala en realidad, con una chimenea en la pared opuesta a la entrada y una larga mesa de roble entre la misma y la puerta. Era tan extensa que era obviamente una habitación expandida mágicamente, ya que físicamente era imposible que estuviera ubicada en la Torre. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de James no fue la dimensión del salón ni su decoración, sino quienes estaban sentados en la mesa.

Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en su hijo de diecisiete años. Sus facciones parecían más duras que la última vez que había podido verlo en Hamburgo tanto tiempo atrás. Emanaba un aura de arrogancia y ambición que le hizo recordar al Tom Riddle de dieciséis años que tuvo que enfrentar durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. James sintió que su estómago se daba vuelta al percatarse de que todo lo que Serena le había contado era cierto.

James miró a las otras dos personas. Una de ellas era Christina. La bruja oscura lucía una sonrisa complacida y una mirada de expectación en sus ojos; obviamente sabía qué pensaba la bruja. Respecto al otro sujeto, lo encontró intrigante; era la primera vez que veía al señor oscuro. Esperaba ver a alguien más parecido al viejo Voldemort, y no a un mago de apariencia urbana y coloquial que podría pasar tranquilamente por un banquero muggle.

"Ah, Gellert. Me he estado preguntando si te veríamos esta noche." Dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro de resignación.

El señor tenebroso sonrió fríamente. "Hola Albus, Thomas. Por qué no me verían esta noche? Es mi colegio, después de todo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los tres estuvimos juntos en un lugar al mismo tiempo."

"Y podría haber sido mucho tiempo más si no hubieras secuestrado a mi nieto!" Bramó Thomas.

Christina rió agudamente. "Bueno, por lo menos se han arriesgado a venir para intentar rescatarlo. Noto que su padre eligió quedarse en su casa."

James se sorprendió de que no supieran su verdadera identidad. En pársel, siseó: "_Nunca les has dicho nada sobre mí?"_

Tom lo miró seriamente. "_Solo has robado tu habilidad de mi otro yo. Ellos necesitaban solamente al Heredero de Slytherin."_

"_Tom, escúchame. Están utilizando la maldición de Slytherin en tu contra. Te han estado dando una poción…"_

De repente Grindelwald pudo recobrarse del shock provocado por el diálogo en pársel entre su aprendiz y el inefable británico. "No existen otros con capacidad de hablar en pársel en todo el mundo! Hemos buscado por todos lados!"

James sonrió cínicamente bajo la capucha encantada de su túnica. "Lo siento, pero sé de por lo menos otros cuatro." Y agregó hacia Tom, en pársel: "_Y los cuatro quieren a su hermano mayor de vuelta."_

Tom entrecerró sus ojos, sospechando. "_De qué poción hablas?"_

"Cómo puede saber pársel?" Demandó Grindelwald. "Señor Slytherin, deje de hablar con él!"

Thomas recordó el retrato mágico ubicado en el estudio de su casa. "A Salazar le hubiera gustado escuchar eso." Pensó.

"_Los elfos han estado poniendo una poción en las comidas y bebidas que redujo tus inhibiciones y tu control de impulsos_."

"_Mientes!"_ Siseó Tom furiosamente, poniéndose de pie. "_Solo quieres utilizarme para evitar el futuro del que has venido!" _James comenzó a sentir dolor en su cicatriz, incluso a través de sus defensas mentales.

"Suficiente!" Ordenó el señor tenebroso en un tono de voz calmadamente mortal. "No seguirá comunicándose con mi aprendiz. Siéntese, señor Slytherin." Tom obedeció y se sentó, pero sin quitar sus ojos de James.

"Gellert, debes detener esta locura." Dijo Dumbledore. "Tu búsqueda de esa clase de conocimiento conlleva un alto precio. Los rollos de Britanious han sido destruidos, al igual que los escritos de Slytherin sobre los Horcruxes."

"No es verdad." Espetó Grindelwald. "El Dumbledore que yo he conocido nunca habría permitido la destrucción del conocimiento! Que estén ocultos no significa que no existan!"

Albus suspiró. "Quizá tengas razón con respecto a mí, pero el Ministerio decidió que era demasiado peligroso permitir que siguieran existiendo."

"Imposible! Nadie salvo mi aprendiz puede ingresar a la Cámara de los Secretos!" Vociferó, pero pareció darse cuenta de algo y señaló a James. "Usted! Usted pudo hacerlo! Pero cómo pudo haber sabido sobre esos escritos?"

"Salazar fue el que se los dijo, milord."

Grindelwald levantó sus cejas, confundido e iracundo. "Qué es lo que has dicho, aprendiz?"

"Los Potter tienen una pintura mágica de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. El retrato de Salazar puede moverse hacia otro de sus retratos ubicado en la Cámara, y el Salazar real solía platicar con él. Así fue cómo debe haber sucedido."

El señor tenebroso comenzaba a enfurecerse. "Los Potter tienen ese retrato? Entonces debe saber el secreto, o mejor aún, todo sobre la creación de los Horcruxes!"

"Nop." Replicó James. "Slytherin solo le contó a su pintura sobre su investigación. Algo así como un diario." Luego, dejó caer a su mano desde dentro de su manga un par de pequeños objetos. "Oh, me olvidaba, tengo un regalo para vuestro aprendiz."

A continuación, dejó caer los objetos al piso.

Los mismos resultaron ser figurines, que una vez que alcanzaron el piso se liberaron de sus hechizos. Con un _crack_, una gran cobra real y un aún más grande perro negro aparecieron a los pies de James. Canuto ladró contento y feliz.

James pudo sentir que la ira de Tom fue reemplazada por alegría, pero la emoción fue rápidamente eliminada.

"Creí que al joven mago le hubiera gustado ver de nuevo a sus amigos."

Grindelwald sonrió bufando de impaciencia. "El alma de mi joven aprendiz me pertenece ahora, y esos graciosos animalitos no serán de ayuda. La maldición de Slytherin será mi asistente y la oscuridad es su nuevo hogar. Su destino es de gloria!"

"No estoy de acuerdo, idiota." Gruñó James.

James se concentró y fijó su mente en Tom, valiéndose de la conexión a través de su cicatriz. El súbito ataque tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, quien en cuanto pudo comenzó a intentar expulsarlo de su cabeza.

"_Tom, escúchame!"_ Gritó James mentalmente. "_Están utilizando la maldición para controlar tu mente! La poción ha debilitado tu resistencia! Sabes que no puedo mentir a través de esta conexión!"_

Un nuevo impulso de ira emanó de Tom directamente hacia James. El muchacho había redoblado sus esfuerzos para sacarlo de su mente.

"_Este no es un digno comportamiento de un Merodeador, Pataveloz!"_

"_No me llames así! Soy el señor Slytherin!"_ Le gritó su hijo.

"_Tom, si no te resistes ahora nunca más podrás hacerlo! Lucha!"_

James comenzó a enviarle memorias y emociones a través de la conexión. La primera vez que se habían visto, en el callejón de Londres. El momento en el que le dijo que lo estaba adoptando. Cuando se enteró de que Sarah sería su nueva madre. Imágenes de Nagini y Canuto corriendo a través de Hogsmeade. Las bromas llevadas a cabo por La Revolution. Su primera escoba. Su primer partido de Quidditch.

La invasión continuó como una corriente de imágenes que sacudieron la mente de Tom con los recuerdos de Katie, Michael, Ron y Tia. James aprovechó la debilidad y envió más imágenes de los cuatro pequeños hermanos. Cuán tristes habían estado durante el tercer cumpleaños de los gemelos más pequeños cuando se enteraron que su hermano mayor no estaría con ellos. James pudo sentir el dolor de Tom cuando se enfocó en lso recuerdos de una triste Katie, llorando por haber perdido a su querido hermano.

"_Cómo se sentirán cuando sepan que nunca volverás? O que has elegido la oscuridad antes que a ellos?" _Forzó James por medio de su cicatriz.

"No!"

James sintió súbitamente que la resistencia de Tom hacia él se había volcado a una lucha interna, contra su lado más oscuro. Las pociones que lo habían envenenado lo habían debilitado ante la maldición de Slytherin pero no crearon la oscuridad en él. La oscuridad siempre había existido, era inherente a Tom Riddle, alimentada por una existencia brutal y hostil. Pero Tom Evans había aprendido a reprimirla y canalizarla.

Parecía estar recuperando su propia alma, pero se estaba cansando. Si no fuera por las contra pociones que Serena le había estado dando a hurtadillas, Tom no tendría la fuerza de luchar por su alma.

La batalla mental rugió durante unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas. Finalmente, un exhausto Tom Evans bloqueó su oscuridad bien dentro suyo; James pudo sentir el alivio de su hijo, al igual que su cansancio extremo.

Súbitamente, James se halló nuevamente en su propia mente y la sala comenzó a aparecer en su campo de visión. Miró a Tom con aprensión, quien yacía en su silla, inconsciente.

"Qué le has hecho?" Demandó Christina. La bruja tomó una de sus manos y trató de despertarlo. Un repentino y amenazante siseo hizo que saltara de su silla.

Nagini había reptado hasta allí y se subió a la silla de su Tom mientras todos los estúpidos humanos hablaban. La cobra se había enroscado alrededor del cuello y hombros de su Amo, siseando una advertencia a la bruja.

"Serpiente estúpida!" Gritó desencajada, apuntándole con su varita.

"Aléjate de mi hijo!" Le rugió James. Canuto mostró sus dientes y comenzó a gruñir.

Christina entrecerró sus ojos. "Tu… hijo?"

James dejó caer su capucha sobre su túnica. El encantamiento obscurecedor de los inefables se desactivo revelando a James Evans. "Sí, mi hijo."

"Tú no eres el Conde! Solo eres ese estúpido profesor!" Chilló la bruja.

James luchó para no reír.

"No eres el Conde! Te lo probaré!" Gritó de nuevo Christina, sacando rápidamente su varita y apuntándola hacia James. En un instante, James y Thomas hicieron lo mismo y las dirigieron a la garganta de la bruja mientras que Grindelwald y Dumbledore permanecían quietos y silenciosos, observándose.

"Parece que estamos en un impasse." Dijo el señor oscuro con sequedad.

"Pareces el trasero de un Imp." Replicó Thomas.

_ Nota del traductor: en la historia original (en inglés) el autor toma la palabra **Impasse** y juega con su significado con la broma de Thomas: "**You look like an imp's ass,**" refiriéndose al trasero (**ass**) de un **Imp** (criatura mágica)… broma sin sentido si se traduce literalmente al español_

"El mismo Gryffindor bromista de siempre, Thomas? Lo siento por Elizabeth."

Los ojos de Thomas reflejaron una ira que James nunca había visto en su abuelo. "Elizabeth me eligió a mí, Gellert."

"Un momento, Grindelwald se convirtió a la oscuridad por eso?" Preguntó James incrédulo. "Otro señor tenebroso que necesita un abrazo?"

"Cierra la boca!" Gritó Grindelwald, furioso y desencajado por primera vez.

El señor oscuro hizo un gesto con su mano y la mesa de roble desapareció. "Esto ha ido muy lejos. Ya no son bienvenidos aquí, así que márchense si quieren vivir."

"Como quiera, pero nos vamos con mi hijo."

"Es mi aprendiz y se quedará aquí. No sé qué le ha hecho pero él pertenece aquí. Será el hechicero oscuro más dotado de la historia cuando termine su entrenamiento."

"No lo creo, Gellert." Adujo Dumbledore con seriedad. "Mi estudiante se marcha con nosotros."

El impasse hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido por la interrupción que provino de fuera de la sala. James reconoció la voz de Claude, conjurando gran número de hechizos.

Un momento después se hizo un silencio que duró muy poco, ya que el cuerpo de Claude Delacour entró volando a la sala a través de la puerta. Thomas apenas pudo esquivar el cuerpo del Auror, quien cayó pesadamente contra el piso, ensangrentado y sin vida. Un rápido examen visual de James le indicó que le habían roto el cuello.

Una enorme mujer de apariencia Troll apareció en la puerta. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y sostenía su varita con furia. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin control sobre su lado. "Váyanse tal como Lord Grindelwald se los ordenó!" Vociferó con rabia, y se movió con rapidez para agarrar a Thomas.

La pelea terminó por desatarse. Thomas efectuó una maldición explosiva y arrojó a la mitad-troll hacia fuera de la sala, y la siguió.

James no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su abuelo ya que tuvo que esquivar por los pelos un hechizo oscuro arrojado por Christina; mientras rodaba por el piso, su segunda varita ya estaba en su mano.

"Vamos, Christina, terminemos con lo que comenzamos en Hogwarts y Beauxbatons. Como el torneo de los Tres Magos, pero solo entre nosotros."

La bruja oscura sonrió: "Así que eres tú, después de todo."

James oyó a Grindelwald mientras decía: "Por qué no vamos afuera a seguir nuestra discusión, Albus? Necesitaremos lugar." James quería ver qué ocurría entre los dos hechiceros, pero desaparecieron de la sala con un par de ligeros _pop_.

Sin perder tiempo, James conjuró un _Moblicorpus_ sobre su hijo inconsciente, moviéndolo hacia un rincón apartado de la sala; tanto Nagini como Canuto fueron hacia allí y se ubicaron al lado de él para protegerlo.

Al poner nuevamente su atención en Christina, notó que esta sonreía macabramente. "Bien hecho, el chico me cae bien. Será un gran mago oscuro."

Los dos contrincantes comenzaron a moverse en círculo, frente a frente.

"Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?"

Christina lo ignoró. "Debería haberme dado cuenta de que el Conde y tú eran la misma persona. El estilo de Tom es idéntico. Pensé que era natural en él."

James frunció su ceño. "Tom tiene razón. Eres una psicópata admiradora del Conde."

La bruja congeló su mirada. "Pillo." Murmuró, totalmente compenetrada en su modo de batalla.

Tom abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos, descubriendo que estaba en el piso. La familiar sensación de Canuto lamiéndole la mejilla y de Nagini reptando sobre sus piernas chocaba con la tremenda confusión en la que estaba sumida su mente. Poco a poco su memoria parecía reactivarse y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho desde que había llegado a ese maldito colegio.

El sonido (y el estruendo) de una explosión contra una pared no lejos de donde él estaba hizo que su mente se aclarara con más rapidez. Y lo que vio lo recordaría por siempre.

Dos maldiciones explosivas y un maleficio rompe-huesos impactaron en el lugar en donde su padre había estado un segundo antes. Christina se movía ágilmente mientras esquivaba los ataques de James, llenando la habitación de ensordecedores explosiones.

Decenas de hechizos, maleficios, maldiciones y encantamientos surcaban el aire de la sala sin parar. Tom notó que la pared externa de piedra estaba literalmente derritiéndose, por lo que la Torre ya no estaba segura.

Tom había sido entrenado por su padre y por Christina, y durante tiempo se ha jactado de estar aproximándose al nivel de ellos, pero la demostración de la que estaba siendo testigo le indicaba que estaba muy equivocado.

"Por algo pudo derrotar a Voldemort." Pensó mientras observaba los reflejos casi sobrenaturales de James. "Podré llegar a ser más poderoso que mi padre, pero nunca seré tan buen duelista como él."

El duelo mágico que estaba mirando era fantástico, aunque no podía disfrutarlo del todo ya que su mente aún parecía adormecida. Sí notó que su padre se aproximaba muy sutilmente a Christina, pero súbitamente todo pareció llegar a su fin; el corazón de Tom se detuvo.

Una maldición cortante impactó en un hombro de James, dejando un amplio tajo en la túnica de inefable. James gruñó por el dolor e instintivamente dejó caer su varita izquierda para poder tomar su hombro. Su mano derecha aún sostenía su varita derecha pero temblaba por la profunda herida; sin embargo, no dejó de apuntarla a la bruja oscura.

Christina gimió de placer, preparándose para arrojar una maldición y finiquitar el duelo con su más que digno rival, que estaba arrodillado en el piso. Se acercó para darle el golpe de gracia.

Su varita cayó al piso sin control al sentir inesperadamente el frío lacerante del acero perforando su abdomen. Miró hacia abajo y vio el mango decorado con rubíes de una espada clavada en su cuerpo; llevó nuevamente sus ojos hacia James, inmersa en confusión.

Un sano James se levantó mientras se sacaba su túnica de inefable; llevaba puesta otra túnica negra abajo. Tom la reconoció: era la túnica de combate mágico de los tiempos de Harry Potter, de la que su padre le había hablado varias veces. La misma con la cual había derrotado a Voldemort y ahora rescataba a Tom Evans.

"Fue… una trampa?" Graznó la bruja, cayendo de rodillas.

"No tengo tiempo, necesito llevarle mi hijo a su madre." Le dijo. Christina era demencial y oscura, pero no de la misma forma que Bellatrix Lestrange. James asió el mango de su espada y la sacó del cuerpo de la bruja; al instante la sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente desde la profunda herida. Christina cayó vencida y moribunda al piso, debilitada por la pérdida de sangre.

James aprestó la espada, preparándose para darle una muerte digna. "Lo siento." Murmuró.

"No lo hagas, papá." La débil voz de su hijo lo detuvo, y lo miró consternado. "Déjala vivir. Solo quiero irme a casa."

James bajó la espada. "Estás seguro?" Al ver que su hijo asentía, se arrodilló al lado de la bruja, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en espasmos en el piso. "Christina, jura que no volverás a atacarme a mí o a los míos, y te dejaré vivir."

La mano libre de la bruja buscó su varita (con su otra mano intentaba detener inútilmente la pérdida de su sangre). James se la acercó con la punta de la espada. Christina la levantó y susurró: "Juro por mi vida y por mi magia que no volveré a atacar a la familia de Tom Evans ni a asistir a nadie con tal fin."

Las palabras salieron de la boca de la bruja con esfuerzo y tartamudeos; el dolor que estaba experimentando debía de ser insoportable, y cuando acabó el ritual del juramento perdió la conciencia. Tom se alivió de ver a su padre perdonarle la vida y conjurar algunos encantamientos sanadores en su profunda herida. Christina luciría una espantosa cicatriz si no era tratada pronto por un Sanador real, pero era mejor que morir.

James tomó la siniestra varita de la bruja oscura y la arrojó a un distante rincón de la extensa sala; luego fue hacia Tom.

"Estás bien?"

Tom le sonrió. "Mejor que en los últimos meses, pero quiero dormir una semana entera."

"Puedes transformarte en tu forma de mangosta india?" Le preguntó, un poco aliviado pero aún nervioso por estar en el peor lugar posible.

"Creo que sí."

James colocó a la mangosta en unos de los bolsillos internos de su túnica; el pobre muchacho se durmió tan pronto como logró la transformación. Fue hacia el malherido cuerpo sin vida de su amigo Claude y lo transfiguró en un bloque de madera; debía llevar su cuerpo a su esposa Veela, pero no pudo pensar en cómo se resolvería su asunto con María.

James salió al vestíbulo del nivel con ambas varitas listas. El lugar estaba casi tan destruido como la sala. "Abuelo?" Gritó, comenzando a asustarse. Volvió a gritar un par de veces más, ya completamente asustado por la posibilidad de perder a su abuelo y preocupado por el impacto de dicha situación en el futuro. Se suponía que James Potter no nacería hasta dentro de quince años. Cómo podría pasar eso si algo le sucedía a Thomas? Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, sumido en pánico. Canuto y Nagini también buscaban, husmeando por cada rincón.

De pronto pudo escuchar un lejano quejido proveniente de la antigua habitación de Tom. Al entrar buscó desesperadamente y halló a su abuelo bajo los restos de una cama y del enorme cuerpo de la bruja mitad-troll.

"Thomas?"

James se acercó a la destrozada cama. "Bruja dura. Si Claude no la hubiera ablandado un poco antes, me hubiera hecho papilla." Gimió el abuelo Potter.

"Cómo estás?"

"No puedo mover mi pierna."

James efectuó un rápido diagnóstico con su varita. "Está rota. Te sacaré de allí y tendremos que inmovilizarla hasta que podamos llegar al campamento y a María."

Luego de sacar el cuerpo de la mujer, James hizo a un lado los restos de la cama con su varita. "Esto te sucede por irte a la cama con una mujer que no es tu esposa." Le dijo. El gruñido de Thomas indicó que se tomaría revancha por el comentario.

"Y Tommy? Y Albus?"

"Tom está bien, lo llevo dentro de mi túnica en su forma de Animago. Albus y Grindelwald desaparecieron de la sala y no sé que ha ocurrido.

"Esa vieja cabra! En qué estaba pensando?" Se quejó Thomas, irritado. Y pudo seguir despotricando en contra de su amigo, pero la Torre se sacudió repentina y violentamente. Luego de inmovilizar su pierna, levantó al anciano Potter y salieron hacia el conducto mágico elevador, seguidos por Nagini y Canuto.

Unos momentos después, salieron del elevador y se encontraron con Chaz Potter; Flitqick no estaba a la vista.

"Y Tom?" Preguntó Chaz en cuanto los vio.

"Está a salvo. Y Filius?"

"Está observando el duelo entre Albus y el señor tenebroso. Malfoy te reconocerá sin tu uniforme de inefable, James."

James lo miró. "Lleva a Thomas con María, y dile a Charlie y a Malfoy que vayan contigo. Si aún no hemos visto refuerzos, no creo que vayan a llegar ahora. Yo iré por Filius. Canuto, ve con ellos."

James fue hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada mientras el resto se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la caverna. Al llegar a la entrada descubrió que la enorme puerta doble estaba tirada en el piso, semi-destruida. En cuanto puso un pie en los terrenos escuchó: "Retrocede!"

La chillona voz de Flitwick hizo que retrocediera y volviera a ocultarse en el vestíbulo.

"Qué sucede, Filius?" Preguntó, asomándose. Flitwick estaba agachado tras un bajo muro de piedra a diez metros de la entrada.

El profesor de Encantamientos lo vio y no pudo creer lo que veía. "James? Por Merlín, cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Oh, qué importa! Debes ver esto!"

James corrió hacia la posición del profesor y se agachó para esconderse tras el muro de piedra.

"Es la demostración de magia más poderosa e intensa que jamás he visto!" Exclamó. James lo miró fugazmente: no estaba atemorizado ni preocupado; estaba excitado.

Al poder mirar por sobre el muro, supo por qué. Los terrenos que se extendían por todo su rango de visión parecían haber sido el objetivo de un bombardeo. Grandes extensiones de las paredes del colegio habían estallado y colapsado, y no quedaba en pie ninguna de las estatuas horripilantes que decoraban los terrenos. Extrañamente, un alto pino había podido mantenerse en pie, al contrario que el resto de las plantas del lugar.

Los dos duelistas estaban a más de veinte metros del muro en donde James y Flitwick se escondían. Ninguno usaba tácticas ni intentaba esquivar hechizos. Era un duelo sin sutilezas, que mostraba el poder puro de ambos.

Llamaradas negras salieron de la varita de Grindelwald. La oscuridad parecía abarcar los terrenos con su impía luz; en los sitios en los que la oscuridad no era tan intensa, todo parecía estar teñido de un rojo ennegrecido.

Dumbledore contestó con un rayo de pura luz. El haz pareció absorber la oscuridad de las llamaradas y al acercarse al mago oscuro chocó con una especie de escudo mágico oscuro; infinidad de chispas brillantes y rojas estallaron en todas direcciones.

Los dos hechiceros mostraban el cansancio del extenso duelo. El cabello de Albus ya no era castaño con algunos mechones de canas, sino completamente cano; solo su barba mostraba partes con su color original. Y el señor tenebroso estaba en peor situación: de aquel elegante y urbano mago no quedaba nada. Su cabello ya no estaba, y su cráneo parecía estar surcado por crestas.

"La iluminación fue lo que ha ocasionado el mayo daño!" Comentó Flitwick sobre-excitado. "Fue lo más impresionante!"

A pesar de la situación, James sonrió. "Un perfecto Ravenclaw." De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba molestándolo. "Has visto alguna vez a un demonio?"

"No, y no muchos los han visto. La demonología ha estado prohibida por centurias, y solo unos pocos descarriados lo han intentado en el último milenio." Exclamó el diminuto genio.

"Seguro? Yo he tenido que vérmelas con uno en Hamburgo. Grindelwald lo guió a través de un portal. Mira lo que está sucediendo con su cabeza!"

Flitwick agudizó su vista. "Por Merlín! El poder que está canalizando está alterando su imagen por el influjo de la magia negativa dentro de su fuerza mágica! Hará que Grindelwald atraviese una fase de metamorfosis hacia un ser de ese plano de energía!"

"No era más fácil decir que se está convirtiendo en un demonio?" Murmuró James entre dientes.

"Eso hice." Respondió el jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw.

"Entonces qué puede ocurrir?"

"No lo sé con certeza. La Demonología nunca fue un área de interés para mi."

El señor tenebroso estaba comenzando a sacudirse bajo la presión del poder que emergía desde su interior.

"Gellert, esto no puede continuar así!" Gritó Dumbledore. "Debes desistir ahora mismo para salvarte, por Merlín! No me hagas hacer esto!"

Grindelwald le respondió con una voz impropia de él, grave y llena de poder. "He llegado muy lejos, no me detendré ahora!" A continuación, el señor tenebroso arrojó con su propia mano una gran bola de completa oscuridad hacia Dumbledore.

El mago la rechazó con un movimiento cansino de su varita, como si fuera un molesto insecto. James y Flitwick tuvieron que agacharse ante el paso de esa bola oscura, que terminó estrellándose contra la Torre. La misma pareció estremecerse y ondular ante el impacto por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a disolverse en una densa y gigantesca columna de humo gris oscuro. Unos momentos después ya no quedaba signo alguno de que hubiera existido tal Torre, salvo por el hoyo en el techo del colegio.

"Esto termina ahora, Gellert!" Vociferó Dumbledore, y con un esfuerzo supremo arrojó otro rayo de pura luz hacia el escudo mágico oscuro de Grindelwald. Se repitió el mismo espectáculo de trozos de energía brillante y chispas estallando por doquier, pero esta vez el rayo de pura luz pudo atravesar el escudo y meterse en la varita de Grindelwald.

Más adelante, James necesitaría utilizar un Pensadero para poder comprender todo lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

El señor oscuro y todo el aire a su alrededor parecieron explotar al mismo tiempo que una brecha dimensional se abría en el aire detrás de él. Antes de que la explosión hiciera su trabajo y desparramara energía y materia por todos lados, la brecha lo absorbió todo y colapsó en un instante, sellándose para siempre. Todo había ocurrido en lo que se tardaba el corazón en latir un par de veces.

Dumbledore se quedó quieto por algunos segundos, y cuando todo rastro de oscuridad desapareció colapsó al suelo. El brillo del sol apareció de repente en Durmstrang. James y Flitwick sintieron que ya era seguro salir de su refugio de piedra y fueron hacia el campo de batalla para asistir al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

8 de Junio de 1944

Los sobrevivientes del equipo de rescate regresaron a la guarida del sistema de cuevas que había sido la base de todos ellos por las últimas semanas. Dejaron a Dumbledore y Tom inconscientes en un par de literas, y los cuerpos sin vida de Claude y Charlie en unos cajones especiales. La inefable, junto a Malfoy, había luchado contra un Demonio esclavo de Grindelwald que se había liberado. Sorprendentemente, Abraxas otorgó casi todo el crédito de haber liquidado a la criatura a la inefable. Chaz y Thomas encontraron al mago de sangre pura y expresión altiva sentado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Charlie, mientras le sostenía la mano. Cuando le preguntaron sobre ello más adelante, Malfoy solo respondió: "Era mi prima."

María resultó devastada por la pérdida de Claude, y permaneció llorando y abrazando a su bebé Alan por largo rato sin poder reaccionar. James intentó convencerla de que volviera a Inglaterra con ellos, pero no parecía estar escuchando.

La Europa mágica y muggle comenzaron a reaccionar como un hormiguero semi-destruido. El ejército muggle alemán fue mortalmente herido tras el exitoso desembarco Aliado en las costas de Normandía; las fuerzas británicas, norteamericanas y canadienses avanzaban con decisión sobre los puntos estratégicos nazis. El Comandante General Alemán Rommel, conocido como el Zorro del Desierto, fue derrotado junto a gran parte de sus subordinados; las fallas en las cadenas de mando desataron confusión en los alemanes.

El Ejército Oscuro ya no estaba en posición de apoyar a sus contrapartes muggles. El señor tenebroso y Christina habían desaparecido, al igual que varios de sus miembros más importantes en la base de la Torre que solía estar en el centro de Durmstrang; el gobierno mágico alemán se hallaba en un caos mucho más profundo que el muggle.

Albus finalmente despertó por la tarde del 8 de Junio. Seguía débil mágicamente pero se sentía bien físicamente. "Ya podemos irnos a casa?" Suplicó Tom, viendo que su profesor de Transfiguración estaba mejorando.

James se acercó para abrazar a su hijo de diecisiete años. "Suena bien. Volvamos a casa."


	38. Capítulo 38 Volviendo a Casa

**Nota del Traductor: Anteúltimo Capítulo! Solo falta uno...  
**

**N/A: **Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.******  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Volviendo a Casa**

13 de Junio de 1944

Hogsmeade

El sol del alba recién estaba asomando por el horizonte cuando dos magos acompañados por un enorme perro negro se aparecieron en el borde del pueblo. Ningún local estaba despierto como para notar la llegada; la población mágica inglesa, junto a los exiliados europeos, había estado festejando por los últimos cinco días desde la noticia de la derrota de Grindelwald a manos del profesor Dumbledore. Las celebraciones culminaron la noche anterior en una fiesta por todo el pueblo, abastecida por los dueños de las tiendas con abundante whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca.

Los dos magos caminaron silenciosamente a través de las callejuelas mientras el can correteaba alegremente por cada rincón. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una bella casa sin luces provenientes de su interior.

"Estoy nervioso, papá." Dijo el más alto de los dos.

"Son tu familia, Tom. No les interesa lo que ocurrió ni lo que hiciste bajo los efectos de la poción. Solo quieren volver a estar contigo." Dijo el otro, un poco más bajo de estatura.

"Pero… esa poción solo me hizo hacer lo que yo quería hacer."

James suspiró exasperándose. "Sí, Doctor Jekyll. Has conocido tu lado oscuro. Pero ahora serás más fuerte y no dejarás que la oscuridad te domine, ya que sabes exactamente qué ocurrirá contigo. Podemos entrar ahora? El té del Ministro es espantoso y quiero sacarme este gusto de la boca."

Tom sonrió levemente y agradeció internamente el apoyo de su padre. Sabía que él creía que se estaba preocupando demasiado por todo, pero también sabía cuán profunda era su oscuridad dentro suyo. Y eso lo asustaba.

James abrió la puerta y entró. La casa no había cambiado nada durante su ausencia y la recordaba tal cual era. Particularmente, Tom tenía la extraña sensación de que su último año había sido una horrible pesadilla. No tendría que haber cambiado algo allí, con todo lo que había sucedido?

"Tommyyyyy!"

Tom fue atacado por un misil a gran velocidad que se abrazó con fuerza a sus piernas. Un misil llamado Katie.

"Tommy volviste! Sabía que volverías! Me has echado de menos?"

Tom se agachó para abrazar con fuerza a su hermanita. "Por supuesto, bribona. He vuelo solo para verte de nuevo."

La reunión fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía desde las habitaciones. "Katherine Elizabeth Evans, deja de hacer tanto ruido! Nadie ha podido dormir por esa fiesta y…" La voz de su madre se detuvo abruptamente.

"Tommy!"

Sarah corrió hacia su hijo mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Estás en casa y a salvo! Oh Tom, te hemos echado de menos!"

"Si nos vamos tú y yo, nadie lo notará." Refunfuñó James mirando a Canuto. Al momento, Katie vio al perro de la familia y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. "Canutoooo!"

El perro miró a James con una expresión que bien podría ser de satisfacción y de burla.

Sarah finalmente soltó a Tom, y tomó una mano de su esposo. "James, lo trajiste de vuelta." Susurró, emocionada y con su voz entrecortada. Lo besó y lo abrazó agradecida.

El ruido del reencuentro terminó despertando al resto de la casa. Los pequeños Ron y Tia, de cuatro años, llegaron corriendo al vestíbulo seguidos de Michael, que al igual que Katie ya tenía siete años. La casa se llenó de gritos y risas alegres por estar todos juntos nuevamente, después de poco más de un año. Cillie no se perdió la algarabía, e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar el desayuno con felicidad.

James vio muy poco a Tom durante el resto del día. Katie y Michael insistieron en que su hermano mayor fuera con ellos a volar en sus nuevas escobas (aunque limitadas a una altura de diez metros). Luego fue el turno de Tia y Ron, a quienes Tom les leyó un cuento. La sonrisa estaba marcada en su rostro: después de todo, ellos habían sido la principal razón por la que pudo quebrar su maldición interna. Además, nunca se sabe cuándo uno volvería a necesitar más de esas felices memorias.

Thomas y Elizabeth Potter llegaron a la casa de los Evans por la tarde, acompañados por Chaz Potter y su familia. El hijo de ellos, Albert, no tuvo problemas en unirse a sus primos y jugaron sin parar. La improvisada fiesta siguió hasta bien entrada la noche, mucho después de que los más pequeños cayeran dormidos.

Más tarde, Thomas, Albus y James descansaban en cómodas sillas en el jardín trasero de la casa, disfrutando del fresco aire de la noche y de algunas cervezas de manteca. Elizabeth y Sarah platicaban en la cocina con la tranquilidad de saber que los chicos ya estaban todos dormidos.

"Qué tan mal estuvo el Ministro?" Preguntó Thomas.

James se encogió de hombros. "Quisieron examinar a Tom para asegurarse de que no volvería a recaer. Burócratas estúpidos, tratar a mi hijo como un experimento fallido de pociones no es la forma de manejar esto."

"Y qué tienes pensado hacer?" Preguntó a su vez Dumbledore.

"El Conde se ha marchado indefinidamente. Nott quiere realizar una ceremonia pública de reconocimiento para Albus y el resto de nosotros."

James recordó súbitamente algo. "Nos enteramos que María fue a hablar con la viuda de Claude. Aparentemente fue bastante comprensiva: no quiso que ella o Alan permanecieran cerca de ella pero pudo lograr que la población Veela de Bulgaria les permitiera quedarse. María y Alan estarán seguros allí."

"Es una buena noticia. Sé que a Claude le agarraba un ataque de nervios del solo pensar en que ambas se encontraran. También he escuchado algo sobre esa ceremonia, y sobre que el Ministerio planea enviar algunos equipos de inefables para anular lo que queda del Ejército Oscuro. Pero qué tienes pensado hacer tú?" Inquirió Thomas.

James suspiró. "Sarah y los niños me necesitan aquí. Tom atravesará momentos difíciles cuando vuelva a Hogwarts, no académicamente sino al retomar su vida normal. Edward Nott vendrá en estos días a visitarnos y recién allí podré hacerme una mejor idea de cómo resultará todo."

Hizo una pausa para beber un trago de cerveza, y pensativo continuó: "Mi magia deberá desaparecer en algún momento durante este año; confieso que estaba asustado de que ocurriera antes de que pudiera rescatar a Tom. No lo sé, tengo pensado cursar medicina muggle y así poder trabajar con Sarah de alguna forma."

Thomas asintió. "Parece un buen plan, y aún tienes tus obligaciones con la Fundación Fénix. Qué harás con el colegio Fénix de Gales una vez que todos los exiliados por la guerra puedan volver a sus países de origen?"

"El orfanato mágico seguirá funcionando allí, es mejor ubicación que el centro de Londres. Quizá se transforme en un colegio para estudiantes avanzados post-EXTASIS." James miró al profesor. "Cómo te estás sintiendo ahora?"

El profesor de Transfiguración, cuyos cabellos se habían vuelto blancos después del duelo con Grindelwald, clavó su vista al suelo. Había estado frágil e introvertido desde su enfrentamiento con Grindelwald, y desde que había despertado de su estado de letargo producto de un extremo cansancio y pérdida de energía mágica, Dumbledore estaba demasiado emocional y propenso a llorar en privado, sin querer dar explicaciones.

"James, tú has visto el final del duelo. Has podido ver qué ocurrió con Gellert?"

"Parecía que se estaba transformando en un Demonio, como el que tuve que enfrentar en Hamburgo." Dijo James, dubitativo.

"Estaba canalizando la energía negativa de ese plano infernal para incrementar su poder propio. Tuve que valerme de mi propia energía positiva para contrarrestarlo, pero su magia era muy fuerte para mí y solo pude mantenerlo a raya. Estaba utilizando más magia negra de lo que un hombre puede soportar, y había comenzado a cambiar." Albus lanzó un suspiro de tristeza. "Una vez que la transformación se estaba completando, pude empujarlo contra la brecha hacia el infierno."

Albus levantó su vista hacia sus dos compañeros. "No solo he matado a mi viejo amigo. Destruí su alma. Sus restos nunca podrán descansar, y sufrirá tormentos por siempre."

Luego, Albus hizo algo que James nunca había visto, ni siquiera en tiempos de Harry Potter. El mago conocido como el más poderoso de los últimos tiempos se hundió en su silla y lloró descontroladamente.

Thomas y James se quedaron en sus sitios, angustiados y esperando que el dolor de Dumbledore cediera, pero luego de un largo rato James se levantó. "Esto puede ser más serio de lo que parece. Quisiera que Sarah lo examine. Le dijo a los sanadores del Ministerio que solo era un profundo cansancio de su núcleo mágico, pero parece algo más."

Unos momentos más tarde, Sarah examinaba a un Dumbledore recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, y terminó dándole una poción Filtro Calmante para que se durmiera.

Sarah, fiel a su profesión de sanadora, se mantuvo firme ante un intento de protesta. "Albus Dumbledore, necesitas descansar y recuperarte de tus experiencias. Duérmete, no quiero escuchar más nada de tu parte."

"Tirana." Murmuró el profesor.

"Escuché eso! Dije que no más palabras!"

Fuera de la habitación, James hizo una mueca ante el intercambio. "Será una sanadora profesional ahora, pero Sarah siempre será una medi-bruja de corazón." Le susurró a Thomas.

Su abuelo sonrió. "Si Albus cree que Sarah es estricta, espera a que Elizabeth vuelva con un sanador mental de San Mungo."

"Ustedes dos, por qué no se va a hacer algo productivo?" Dijo Elizabeth, llegando de improviso con un sanador mental tras ella.

James y Thomas se miraron. "Ya estábamos yéndonos, querida." Le dijo Thomas; ambos se marcharon a modo de escape rumbo al estudio.

El sanador mental pasó las siguientes horas corriendo tests en un dormido Albus. La combinación del Filtro, su debilidad y el estar dormido le posibilitaron al sanador a traspasar las barreras mentales del profesor.

Los resultados no eran alentadores. "Solo está manteniendo su mente lúcida gracias a su poder y a sus habilidades de Oclumancia." Explicó el sanador Milfkin. "Los efectos de tanto poder mágico utilizado en el duelo podría haber hecho trizas a una mente más débil. Necesitará tiempo y descanso combinados con un tratamiento específico para apuntalar su recuperación."

Las noticias alarmaron a todos.

"Qué hubiera ocurrido si no nos percatábamos de su estado?" Preguntó James.

"En cualquier otro caso, el paciente podría haber perdido todo contacto con la realidad. Yo estaba en primer año cuando el profesor comenzó a enseñar. Es lo suficientemente fuerte y podría haberse recuperado un poco por sí mismo hasta niveles altamente funcionales, pero sus pensamientos y deseos hubieran deformado sus juicios de forma insana."

El sanador hizo una pausa, pensativo. "Quizá no hubiera mostrado signos visibles de su condición y solo un escaneo profundo de su mente hubiera revelado el problema; normalmente hubiera pasado por excéntrico o un poco orate."

"Gracias." Dijo ausentemente James, mientras pensaba en el Dumbledore que había conocido como estudiante. Acaso nadie se había percatado de su condición antes? Era posible que las heridas ocultas e internas, ocasionadas por su duelo con un Grindelwald al tope de su poder mágico, habían sido las responsables por el extraño (y a veces excéntrico) comportamiento y decisiones del futuro director de Hogwarts?

Mientras James consideraba las ramificaciones de no haber detectado sus heridas internas de Dumbledore en la línea de tiempo anterior, el resto decidió que el profesor permanecería en la mansión Potter durante el verano.

"Estará más tranquilo y podrá descansar mejor que si se queda aquí, junto a los pequeños." Aseguró Elizabeth.

James y Sarah estuvieron de acuerdo. "Quiso decir, junto a los pequeños demonios." Murmuró James, ganándose un golpe de su mujer en el brazo.

Cuando se despertó la siguiente mañana, Albus se halló a sí mismo en una cama de la mansión Potter, rodeado de varias de sus pertenencias y de Fawkes, que dormía sobre el respaldo de su cama. El profesor suspiró; no serviría de nada resistirse si Sarah y Elizabeth estaban cuidándolo. Las mujeres Potter eran una fuerza de la naturaleza inmanejable, por lo que sabiamente se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

14 de Junio de 1944

Hogsmeade

Tom se sobreexcitó al ver la llamarada verde de la chimenea. La figura que emergió le resultaba familiar y algo distinta al mismo tiempo, según recordaba; parecía más grande.

"Tom!" Clamó Nott, y se abrazaron a modo de saludo (aunque un abrazo masculino).

"Hogwarts no fue el mismo sin ti. Me resultó difícil llevar las riendas sin mi socio." Dijo Nott, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tom rió por el comentario. Echó de menos las risas de su amigo durante todo ese oscuro año. "Creí que tú eras mi socio? De cualquier forma, he escuchado que dejé un digno seguidor."

"Te refieres a Peeves?" Sonrió Nott. "El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo. Está descontrolado, le gusta emboscar a los distraídos y especialmente a los de primero de todas las Casas."

"Mi padre cree que el espíritu de Tweaky continúa intentando ayudar a los elfos domésticos dándoles trabajo."

"Entonces funciona. Aún no se ha metido con nadie de nuestro círculo más cercano." Opinó Nott.

"Y cómo están todos? Me han dicho que Xurana eligió irse del colegio, pero qué hay de los demás? Envié una lechuza a Mary justo antes de que llegaras."

Nott pareció incomodarse un poco. "Por qué no vamos a ver si podemos robar algunas galletas de chocolate de tu madre? Las he echado de menos más que a ti mismo."

Tom se percató del cambio de tema y lo miró fijamente hasta que se rindió.

"Vamos por las galletas y te contaré todo."

Un rato después (un rato muy corto, para Nott), los dos amigos estaban sentados en el jardín trasero de la casa; permanecieron en silencio mientras comían algunas de esas deliciosas galletas antes de que Nott comenzara a hablar.

"Después de que te secuestraron el colegio fue un caos. Por fortuna la noticia de tu captura apareció después de que los TIMOS terminaran. Todos estaban shockeados en el tren de vuelta a nuestras casas y Mary y el resto de las chicas no hacían otra cosa más que llorar."

Nott dio un mordisco a otra galleta, y prosiguió. "Hubo muchos rumores del motivo por el que te habían llevado, y algunas llegaron a salir en el Profeta. Mi padre me informaba lo que podía pero no había mucha información al respecto. Laura me dijo que Mary y las otras chicas pasaron el verano juntas." Nott se encogió de hombros. "No fue un buen verano."

"Ni para mí." Agregó Tom.

Nott asintió. "Cuando volvimos al colegio nos enteramos que Grindelwald te había presentado como su nuevo aprendiz. Debido a los rumores del año anterior sobre tu oscuridad, muchos de los estudiantes tendían a creer que te habías unido a él por tu propia voluntad."

"Y Mary fue una de ellas." Completó Tom ante la pausa de Nott.

"No creo que lo haya pensado realmente, pero decidió seguir su vida. Admito que fue bueno volver a verla sonriente y actuando con normalidad de nuevo. En Halloween comenzó a salir con alguien y se comprometió al final del año escolar." La última frase fue dicha tan rápido que apenas pudo comprenderse.

Tom sintió un vacío en su estómago. "Con quién se comprometió? Rosier?"

"Hmm, no. Evan está saliendo con Alicia." El amigo de Tom se aclaró la garganta y continuó casi en un susurro. "Con Sardonnes."

"Alajos?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Quién más? Andrea?"

"Pero qué pudo ver en un imbécil como él?"

"A decir verdad, Alajos cambió mucho desde que le pateaste el trasero. Yo…"

Nott se calló, al ver un brillo rojo en los ojos azules de Tom.

"_Por qué estás tan enojado?_" Siseó Nagini, reptando hacia ellos por el césped.

"_Mi compañera me dejó mientras estaba cautivo por el señor oscuro._" Le contestó con ira Tom.

La criatura de sangre fría consideró lo dicho por su amo. "_Entonces no te merecía. Encuentra otra_."

Tom miró a su mascota amiga. "_No debo pelear por ella?_"

Si tuviera hombros, Nagini se hubiera encogido de hombros. "_No es importante que la hembra haya encontrado otro que fertilice sus huevos, pero sí que haya perdido la fe._"

A pesar de lo que sentía, Tom tuvo que reír ante las aseveraciones de Nagini; el brillo rojo en sus ojos desapareció por completo para alivio de Nott.

"Nagini tiene razón." Le dijo a Nott, quien rió cuando su amigo le relató su diálogo con la serpiente.

"Siempre pensé que tus dos amigos animales son más inteligentes que tú." Dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio. "Me molestó cuando empezaron a salir, de hecho tuvimos una gran pelea por ello. Le dije que Sardonnes quería quedarse con ella solo para lucir mejor él mismo. Casi nos batimos a duelo en la sala común."

"Qué?"

Nott se sonrojó un poco. "Laura me arrojó un aturdidor en la espalda. Cuando desperté me convenció de que no era asunto mío. Todavía pienso que Alajos lo hizo para lucirse, pero Andrea me dijo más adelante que el imbécil se peleó con su tío porque no quería que se casara con una británica, por más que fuera de sangre pura."

Nagini trepó por la silla de Tom y siseó a su oído. "Creo que tienes razón." Le dijo Tom a su mascota.

"Qué dijo?"

"Planeo revelar mi verdadera herencia cuando comiencen las clases, y por qué me secuestraron. Si entonces Mary intenta volver conmigo, miraré hacia otro lado sin importar lo que sienta. Si por el contrario permanece con Alajos, intentaré alegrarme por ellos."

Nott bufó. "Sabía que había una razón por la que Slytherin amaba las serpientes."

4 de Julio de 1944

Mansión Potter

Por la noche, la familia Potter ofreció una fiesta para, oficialmente, celebrar el regreso de Tom. Extraoficialmente, para celebrar el retiro de James del Departamento de Misterios. El único miembro presente que no era un Potter era el profesor Dumbledore, quien aún permanecía en la mansión recuperándose.

Cuando la fiesta llevaba algunas horas, Tom y James se escabulleron al estudio de Thomas. Un par de voces los saludaron en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

"Bienvenidos! Especialmente a mi heredero!"

"Hola Salazar, Godric." Saludó Tom. "Ya no esperaba volver a verlo de nuevo."

"Temíamos lo mismo, muchacho." Respondió el retrato pintado de Salazar. Luego miró a James y le ofreció una breve reverencia. "En nombre del apellido Slytherin, le agradezco por haber terminado con la maldición de mi familia para siempre."

"Quiere decir que ya no debo preocuparme por volverme oscuro?" Preguntó Tom ilusionado.

"Claro que no." Intercedió Godric. "La maldición de la línea de sangre de mi excéntrico amigo solo facilita que el lado oscuro que todos llevamos dentro tome el control. Las pociones de las que Thomas nos ha hablado aceleraron la maldición, lo cual parece haber sido contrarrestado por tu voluntad y por la ayuda de tu padre."

"Tus descendientes no sufrirán con la maldición, pero como cualquier otro mago o bruja, podrán decidir seguir el camino de la Luz o el de la Oscuridad." Añadió Salazar.

"Deseo no tener que preocuparme más por esto." Murmuró Tom.

"Qué dices? Cualquiera que ostente cierto grado de poder debe lidiar con la tentación de desviarse del camino correcto! Pero ahora que la maldición se rompió, quisiera hablarte sobre la herencia."

Godric interrumpió: "Primero quiero enterarme de la batalla!"

Tom no se sentía de humor pero suspiró y narró lo sucedido durante más de media hora, tal como él pudo ver las cosas.

"Por qué le has perdonado la vida a la bruja que te había capturado?" Cuestionó Salazar.

Una mirada de frustración cruzó por el rostro de Tom. Cómo podía explicar eso? "Christina es una bruja oscura, pero terminé conociéndola y no es mala. Bueno, utilizaba magia oscura y servía a un señor tenebroso que estaba decidido a mandarnos a todos nosotros al mismísimo infierno, pero creo que sólo quería el desafío. Además, tanto ella como Helena fueron lo más próximos a un amigo que tuve en Durmstrang durante ese año. Tiene sentido?"

Para la sorpresa de todos fue Godric el que estuvo de acuerdo. "Te acuerdas de Erik, ese maldito vikingo que intentó invadir Hogwarts por órdenes de su rey? Me caía bien ese crápula, pero estaba decidido a matarnos a todos solo porque su rey se lo había ordenado. Hasta a ti te había caído bien, incluso después del accidente." Narró, mirando a Salazar.

"Tener piedad de un adversario derrotado es muy digno. Quizá los Potter hayan influido en ti más de lo que parece." Agregó Godric.

El viejo fundador y James rieron, mientras que Salazar y Tom se quejaron indignados. Unos momentos después de la breve distensión, Godric preguntó:

"Qué hay de ese Black?"

James frunció su ceño. "Thomas me lo contó todo antes de venir. La respuesta corta es: nada." Tuvo que levantar su mano antes de que Tom arremetiera con sus quejas. "El único sobreviviente vivo de la traición de Black es Tom. No hay más evidencia al respecto, por lo que el Ministerio se negó a presentar cargos y no puedo usar el Veritaserum ya que aún no está aprobado legalmente. Además, Black es miembro del Wizengamot; no harán nada si no hay pruebas sólidas y contundentes."

Salazar asintió con gravedad. "Comprendo la posición del Ministerio. Y qué dice el Departamento de Misterios?"

James esbozó una sonrisa macabra. "El señor Abel me aseguró que lo vigilarán, al igual que los Aurores, y en especial Moody. Lo único que pudo hacer el Ministro fue removerlo de todos los comités de los cuales era miembro. Black ha perdido su influencia con el gobierno mágico, por ahora."

"Y qué hay con Orion?" Preguntó Tom.

"Solo podemos afirmar que ha mantenido informado a su padre sobre ti, y que su padre le ha encargado que realizara algunas tareas algo extrañas." Le explicó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Genial." Musitó Tom. "Además de lo difícil que se pondrá todo para mí cuando vuelva al colegio, ahora tendré que convivir con un traidor en mi propia Casa."

1 de Setiembre de 1944

Expreso de Hogwarts

Tom empujó el carrito que llevaba su equipaje a través de la barrera de la plataforma 9 ¾. Sus cuatro hermanos ya estaban en el andén mágico, correteando por doquier excitados y asombrados ante la vista del tren. Sentía que sus nervios lo carcomían, pero no pudo dejar de reír al verlos.

"Por qué no puedo ir yo también?" Se quejó Katie a los gritos. "Ya he leído todos los libros de primer año de Tommy!"

"No puedes ir hasta que tu núcleo mágico crezca un poco más." Le explicó Sarah. "Y no deberías leer esos libros aún. Son muy avanzados para ti."

"Pero mami, Tommy dijo que ya los había leído cuando tenía nuestra edad!" Se quejó a su vez Michael.

Tom miró a su hermano. "Es la última vez que te cuento un secreto!"

Sin embargo, no podía enojarse con él. A decir verdad, había sobrevivido el verano gracias a sus hermanos y a Nott. Mary finalmente le había respondido con una carta cargada de tristeza, explicando que se lamentaba haberlo dejado ir pero que debía seguir con su vida. Al día siguiente, el Profeta había comenzado a publicar una serie de notas sobre el cautiverio y rescate de Tom. Había poco de verdad en las notas publicadas, y el único miembro del equipo de rescate que había sido nombrado fue Abraxas Malfoy, quien solo contó que él y un inefable habían tenido que luchar contra un Demonio.

Los artículos narraron que las pociones que le hicieron tomar a Tom lo hacían desequilibrado y peligroso, y que la presencia de sangre muggle en Tom permitió a los Demonios entrar en su mente (ni se molestaron en mencionar que Grindelwald era un mago de sangre pura de Inglaterra).

Lo mejor de todo el asunto es que Albus Dumbledore se transformó en un héroe nacional. El Profeta publicó una narración detallada del duelo mágico, adornándolo con movimientos acrobáticos y magia misteriosa; apenas unos renglones fueron dedicados a las muertes de Claude y de Charlie y del duelo entre el Conde y Christina, y nada relacionado con el aporte del resto del equipo.

Ante todo esto, el mundo mágico reaccionó como ovejas. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade comenzaron a evitar cruzarse con Tom, quien no pudo ver a ninguno de sus amigos salvo Nott; éste era el encargado de la comunicación entre Tom y Andrea, Evan, Laura, Ela, Janek y el resto. Sus familias les prohibían que lo visitaran hasta que su _condición mental_ se estabilizara.

Tom pasó el tiempo con su familia, visitando a los Potter y releyendo todo el material escolar de sexto año que no había estudiado en Durmstrang. Esto incluía el no utilizar magia oscura en los duelos.

El muchacho quería evitar viajar en tren y caminar hasta el colegio, pero su padre insistió en que viajara de esa forma. Consideraba que la mejor manera de encarar los problemas era enfrentándose a ellos; quiso discutirle que era una forma Gryffindor de hacerlo, no Slytherin, pero no hubo caso. Así que se despidió de su madre y de sus hermanos, y se subió al expreso.

Él y Nott habían concertado que ocuparían el último vagón del tren. Para su sorpresa cinco de sus amigos ya estaban allí: Ela, Laura, Janek, Andrea y el propio Nott.

Janek fue el primero que lo vio acercarse. "Bienvenido, Tom!" Saludó el estudiante polaco; al instante sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo y saludarlo.

"Déjenlo respirar, niñas!" Rió Nott. "Van a matarlo!"

Cuando sus amigas lo soltaron, Tom lucía una sonrisa tonta. "Quién no quiere morir así?"

Un minuto después, Tom estaba sentado con un trozo de pastel y un vaso de cerveza de manteca. Sus amigas comenzaron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior, mientras Nott y Janek las interrumpían con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Algunas horas después, el tren ya estaba a medio viaje cuando la primer situación incómoda se presentó ante él. La puerta del compartimento se abrió para revelar a Alajos Sardonnes, y todos se congelaron en sus sitios. Tom notó que el muchacho francés llevaba la insignia de Premio Anual.

"Así que has vuelto." Dijo Alajos. "No creí que tuvieras el coraje. Te volviste oscuro en cuanto pudiste!"

Tom miró a Nott con calma. "Creí que habías dicho que Alajos había cambiado, pero parece el mismo imbécil que antes."

El rostro de Sardonnes se puso colorado. "Y mantente alejado de Mary. Es mía ahora, y nos casaremos en primavera, cuando terminemos el colegio."

Tom se levantó y le respondió en un tono mortalmente frío; el mismo tono de voz que había usado durante un año en Durmstrang. "Le escribí a Mary antes de saber sobre ustedes dos, y no he vuelto a comunicarme con ella. Ahora, si realmente crees que soy un mago oscuro, por qué quieres que sea tu enemigo?"

Sardonnes empalideció ante la pregunta, pero se mantuvo firme. "Soy Premio Anual y te estaré vigilando. En cuanto pases la línea…"

"Vete, Sardonnes." Interrumpió Tom. "Con quien Mary elija estar es cosa de ella, así que toma tus inseguridades y vete. Nos estábamos divirtiendo hasta que tú llegaste."

Andrea se levantó y puso su mano en un hombro de Tom. "Alajos, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son."

Sardonnes bufó sin siquiera mirar a su prima y salió del compartimento.

La mitad-Veela francesa se disculpó con Tom. "Lo siento. Desde que supimos sobre tu rescate, Alajos ha estado asustado de que Mary volviera contigo. Creo que nunca le has caído bien en gran parte porque siempre le había gustado Mary."

Tom le sonrió con tristeza. "Está bien, creo que puedo manejarlo. De cualquier forma, no creo poder mantener una relación por ahora."

"Basta con tanta seriedad, teníamos una fiesta aquí!" Exclamó Janek.

La fiesta se reanudó, aunque un poco menos alegre que antes.

No fue hasta que el Expreso llegara a Hogsmeade que Tom vio a Mary. Su antigua novia lo saludó con tristeza desde uno de los carruajes; sintió una extraña sensación mientras devolvía el saludo y se esforzaba en sonreír.

A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por alegrarlo, Tom permaneció callado todo el viaje en el carruaje hasta el colegio. Siguió a la muchedumbre hacia el Gran Comedor sin ver realmente a su alrededor, y no pareció (ni le importaba) notar las miradas y los murmullos de los estudiantes cuando lo veían.

De pronto, un pastel de crema lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se estampó en su cabeza con una puntería admirable.

Tom se sacó la crema de sus ojos y quiso tomar su varita mientras buscaba con sus ojos a Sardonnes.

En lugar de encontrar al estudiante francés, se halló cara a cara con el nuevo residente del colegio. "Oohh niño Tommy!" Vociferó con burla el poltergeist. "Has vuelto al viejo Peeves! Ahora me divertiré mucho más!" Un instante después el poltergeist vio que llegaban los de primer año y gritó: "Oohhh, nuevo material! Aquí va Peeeeveeesss!"

El pltergeist desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando a Tom confundido. Su padre y Dumbledore ya le habían contado lo que había sucedido con Tweaky, pero ésta había sido el primer encuentro con el fantasma de su elfo preferido.

"Tom, estás bien?" Preguntó Rosier con cautela.

Para el asombro de los estudiantes a su alrededor, Tom comenzó a reír como no recordaba, y tuvo que tomarse el estómago para que no se le saliera. Era una reacción inesperada para todos.

"Vamos al Comedor. De repente, estoy hambriento." Dijo a sus amigos, cuando pudo parar de reír.

El Gran Comedor se llenó rápidamente. Por tradición, los de séptimo año ocupan la parte de la mesa más alejada de la mesa de los profesores. Tom se sentó en el extremo, con sus amigos alrededor salvo Andrea y Janek, quienes se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía. Mary y el resto de los Slytherin de séptimo ocuparon la siguiente parte de la mesa.

Nott, Laura y Alicia estaban entre Mary y Tom, algo que lo alivió un poco. Disfrutó ver la selección, y se sorprendió de lo pequeños que eran los nuevos alumnos; sonrió al imaginarse a Katie y Michael en su primer año: estaba seguro que Katie acabaría en Slytherin pero Michael era un Gryffindor hecho y derecho.

El profesor Dippet hizo un gesto de silencio luego de que finalizara la selección. "Bienvenidos a otro año de aprendizaje mágico en Hogwarts. Soy el profesor Dippet y antes de que comencemos con el banquete, me gustaría decir unas palabras. Estamos encantados de volver a recibir a dos de los nuestros tras haber derrotado al mago oscuro Lord Grindelwald!"

El director le hizo un gesto a Dumbledore para que se levantara. "Nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore se ha batido a duelo contra Lord Grindelwald y terminó con su reino de terror. Gracias a ello, ha recibido la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase la semana anterior en una ceremonia en el Ministerio. Bienvenido profesor, y bien hecho!"

El Gran Comedor entró súbitamente en erupción. Dumbledore ya era popular entre los alumnos, pero luego de su duelo había alcanzado una fama casi mítica. Los alumnos extranjeros, que habían sido perseguidos en sus propios países, comenzaron a verlo como el salvador de sus naciones. Su victoria significaba que pronto podría volver a sus casas.

Tom observaba al profesor con preocupación. Dumbledore saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Tom sabía lo difícil que había sido para él recuperarse durante todo el verano del costo de su impresionante victoria.

Varios minutos después, cuando los vítores y los aplausos menguaron, Dippet exclamó: "También le damos la bienvenida a nuestro estudiante, Tom Evans, a quien arrancaron de nuestro colegio y de su familia por la fuerza y lo alejaron de nosotros por un año. Ahora, ha vuelto a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts."

El silencio se esparció por todo el salón, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, seguido del profesor Flitwick y los amigos de Tom. El resto del Comedor imitó la acción, aunque Tom sonrió cuando vio que un particularmente enorme alumno de quinto de Gryffindor se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente.

Tom se levantó y caminó hacia el frente; los aplausos se detuvieron cuando llegó a la mesa de los profesores.

"Quisieras decir unas palabras, Tom?" Ofreció Dippet.

"Sí, señor."

El director se hizo a un lado y se sentó, animando al muchacho.

"El Profeta ha publicado mucha basura sobre lo que ha ocurrido conmigo durante el último año, y por qué ha ocurrido. Yo nunca he hablado con ningún reportero, y tampoco mi padre o el profesor Flitwick o el profesor Dumbledore."

"En cuanto al por qué me han llevado, puedo decirles que nací bajo el nombre de Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Mi madre pertenecía a la familia Gaunt, cuyo más lejano ancestro, Mofitin Gaunt, se casó con la única hija de Salazar Slytherin. Soy el último miembro sobreviviente de la línea de Slytherin; soy su heredero."

Una corriente de murmullos se generalizó por todos lados en cuanto escucharon lo dicho por Tom.

"Grindelwald quería algo que el fundador dejó en el colegio. Como la leyenda dice que sólo el heredero de Slytherin podría recuperarlo, fui secuestrado por el señor oscuro." Los murmullos crecieron. "El objeto en cuestión fue destruido por un inefable del Departamento de Misterios."

Tom respiró un poco del necesario aire, y prosiguió.

"Mi familia ha estado oculta por tanto tiempo debido a la pésima reputación del nombre de Slytherin. Es tiempo de que eso termine y de que el nombre vuelva al camino correcto. Estoy orgulloso de los logros de Slytherin antes de que la oscuridad lo infectara; será mi misión, y así equilibrar todo lo bueno que hizo sin olvidar el peligro de desviarse del camino correcto y caer en la oscuridad. Gracias."

El Comedor se mantuvo en silencio mientras él volvía a su lugar. Una vez que se sentó, Dumbledore y Flitwick se levantaron nuevamente para aplaudir, pero esta vez el resto estaba tan aturdido con lo que había escuchado que nadie los imitó.

"Demonios, Tom! Por qué has dicho todo eso?" Vociferó Nott.

Tom sonrió mientras entraban a la sala común de Slytherin. Les había dicho a sus amigos que hablarían sobre su discurso cuando volviera a la sala común, y notó que su amigo tuvo que contenerse durante toda la cena para no decir nada, algo que le hizo mucha gracia.

Se sentaron en la zona alrededor de la chimenea que tradicionalmente ocupaban, mientras Tom se sentaba en una silla observando la pintura de Salazar Slytherin; no era una pintura mágica, pero podía jurar que el retrato le había guiñado un ojo.

Unos momentos después los alumnos de sexto y séptimo se agrupaban alrededor, incluso muchos alumnos de años anteriores. Tom se sorprendió al ver a Alajos sentado al lado de Mary. "Qué hace él aquí?"

Mary le dedicó una mirada compungida y casi suplicante. "Es un Premio Anual, y tiene tanto derecho como ellos." Dijo, señalando a Andrea, Ela y Janek. Luego añadió: "Además, soy Premio Anual y es mi invitado."

"Lo que tengo que decir es para Slytherin y mis amigos. Tu novio no pertenece a ninguno de esos grupos. Cómo puedes decir que tiene el derecho de estar aquí?" LE preguntó en un tono neutro de voz.

"Por favor, Tom. Por qué no dejan todos sus problemas atrás?" Dijo Mary. Sardonnes parecía estar furioso; Tom no sabía si era por lo que dijo él o por el tono suplicante de voz de su novia.

"Estás segura de que estás en la Casa correcta, Mary? Pareces una Hufflepuff y no una Slytherin. Sardonnes decidió ir a visitarme durante el viaje en tren, por lo que sus acciones no reflejan sus intenciones de dejar los problemas atrás. Y por Merlín, por qué tienes que hacer esto enfrente de todos?"

Mary se levantó furiosa de su asiento y arrastró a Alajos tras ella. "Esperaba que fueras más maduro, Tom Evans. Aparentemente me he equivocado."

Tom los vio marcharse de la sala común; intuyó que Mary había hecho esa escena a propósito para confirmar que había tomado la decisión correcta con Alajos. Se preguntó si había sido adrede o si le había salido desde su subconsciente.

Una suave voz con acento francés lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Estás bien?"

Tom le sonrió agradecido. "Sí, descuida."

Por las siguientes dos horas, Tom contó todo lo que se había enterado sobre la verdad acerca de Salazar Slytherin y el accidente mágico que lo llevó a la Oscuridad. Explicó sobre la maldición que llevaba la sangre de su línea de familia y, sin entrar en detalles, narró sobre su año en Durmstrang y su rescate. Todos los presentes permanecieron en riguroso silencio, escuchando atónitos las desventuras del heredero. Solamente Nott había escuchado la historia antes.

No dijo nada, sin embargo, sobre los Gaunt ni sobre su vida en el orfanato; menos aún nada sobre cómo lo había rescatado James Evans. Algunas cosas siempre serían privadas.

Los Slytherin, tradicionalmente, eran muy leales a su Casa y mantenían sus discusiones lejos de los oídos externos. Sin embargo, Tom se imaginaba que algo de todo lo que estaba contando terminaría filtrándose fuera de Slytherin, aunque esperaba que no fuera mucho ni que se enterara el Profeta.

Tarde esa misma noche, Tom se metió en su cama agotado. Era su primera noche en su habitación desde que lo habían secuestrado; la misma parecía más pequeña, aunque no podía saber por qué. Canuto y Nagini ya estaban sobre su cama cuando llegó.

El sueño tardó en llegar. Su mente no se detenía, pensando y recordando todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Consideró que podría haber manejado mejor ciertas situaciones, pero sus emociones y sus recuerdos se lo impidieron.

Decidió que se enfocaría en sus estudios y en disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts. Incluso que recuperaría su puesto de buscador, que estaba en manos de un alumno de cuarto año; no resultaría algo difícil: el muchacho solo había atrapado la Snitch una vez la pasada temporada.

Todo lo demás… bueno, se resolvería a su tiempo.

9 de Junio de 1945

La guerra en Europa estaba llegando a su fin. La caída de Grindelwald no había afectado al mundo muggle como se creía, aunque parte del Ejército Oscuro que se mantenía activo luego de la muerte de su líder continuó estorbando el avance Aliado.

Dos jóvenes magos caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts rumbo al campo de Quidditch, con sus escobas en mano. El más alto de los dos llevaba, además, una canasta de picnic. Parecía también el más grande de los dos, pero sin embargo era mucho más joven; James ya no utilizaba el encantamiento estético que lo hacía ver más grande, algo que no había hecho desde que había llegado a ese tiempo.

James había visitado varios colegios muggles el día anterior, ya que pensaba que podía seguir la carrera de medicina una vez que el Gira-tiempo se reactivara y volviera al futuro junto a su magia. A Tom le resultaba extraño ver a su padre tan joven, pero comprendía que si quería asistir a alguna universidad debería lucir su apariencia natural.

"Aliviado de haber terminado tus EXTASIS?" Le preguntó James, sin estar al tanto de los pensamientos de su hijo.

Tom asintió. "Supongo que sí, pero ahora debo trabajar y ganarme mis Galleons. Las tareas ya no me parecen tan malas ahora."

Había sido un incómodo año para él. Luego de sus revelaciones frente a todo el colegio, Tom se convirtió en un Premio Anual de facto. Sardonnes era el que llevaba la insignia, pero el resto de los estudiantes veían en Tom el verdadero líder. Las preocupaciones de que volviera a caer en la Oscuridad fueron desvaneciéndose durante el año.

En lo concerniente a Mary y Alajos, la relación con Tom fue descomprimiéndose durante el año. Con todo el colegio observándolos, ninguno quería ser la parte inmadura. Mary estaba convencida, sin embargo, de que Tom estaba detrás de la racha de bromas dirigidas hacia Alajos por intermedio de Peeves (y estaba en lo correcto).

James rió de buena gana ante el comentario de Tom. "Siempre puedes volver al colegio. La sede galesa del colegio de la Fundación Fenix volverá a abrir sus puertas en otoño. Uno de los decanos de Oxford es un mago nacido de una familia muggle, y con él y el Ministro Nott hemos llegado a un acuerdo en el que los estudiantes del colegio galés puedan profundizar sus estudios en Oxford. Tienes un lugar allí, si tu quieres."

"Papá, no quiero ese puesto solo porque soy tu hijo! Esos lugares son difíciles de conseguir…"

"Qué dices? Tú hubieras sido un Premio Anual si no hubiera ocurrido todo lo que ocurrió! Además tus EXTASIS fueron excelentes. Nadie dudaría de que te lo has ganado."

"Pero hay que solicitar el puesto! Yo no lo hice!"

James sonrió. "Tu madre lo hizo."

"Y las entrevistas?"

La sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Los del Consejo de Revisión te conocen, fueron los profesores que te han examinado en tus EXTASIS. Fue unánime."

Tom bufó. "Se supone que soy un mago adulto. No deberías dirigir mi vida."

James le devolvió el bufido. "Fue tu madre la que hizo todo esto. Aún te ve como ese pequeño niño que conoció en el hospital de San Mungo años atrás. Así que, básicamente, es su culpa."

"Eres imposible." Replicó Tom.

"Lo sé."

Los dos magos llegaron al campo de Quidditch y James sacó una Snitch dorada del interior de su túnica. "El mejor de cinco? El perdedor deberá limpiar las porquerías de Canuto sin usar magia."

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una gran demostración aérea que hubiera provocado envidia en las selecciones de Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales. Los dos buscadores persiguieron la esquiva snitch con movimientos rápidos y ágiles. James era más bajo que Tom y más rápido, con una facilidad natural para volar. Tom era más alto y un poco más pesado, por lo que no tan rápido como su padre, pero sus capacidades de estrategia era superiores.

Volaron por más de dos horas. James atrapó las primeras dos, mientras que Tom atrapó la tercera. Ahora volaban persiguiendo la cuarta Snitch. Tom intentaba valerse de su mayor masa corporal para sacar a su padre fuera de la trayectoria, mientras que James se defendía esquivándolo sin perderle pisada a la pequeña bola dorada.

Súbitamente, James sintió un escalofrío que subió por su espina, y un instantes después una extraña y fuerte sensación de magia desarrollándose a todo su alrededor. El pánico se apoderó de él: era posible que fuera el Gira-tiempo activándose? Estaba el dispositivo mágico arrancando su propia magia para volver a su tiempo en el futuro?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, James abandonó la persecución de la Snitch y se dirigió directamente al suelo, dejando confundido a Tom.

A unos diez metros sobre el suelo, James sintió un zumbido en su cabeza y la mente se le nubló; tuvo que parpadear algunas veces. El zumbido desapareció tan rápido como había venido, y los oídos de James comenzaron a escuchar un rugido multitudinario. La Snitch flotaba frente a sus ojos, e instintivamente la cogió. El rugido se hizo ensordecedor y lo obligó a mirar a su alrededor. Las tribunas estaban repletas de estudiantes, vestidos con los uniformes de Hogwarts.

Aturdido y shockeado, James nunca vio venir la Bludger; la pesada pelota golpeó un costado de su cabeza y lo arrancó de su escoba, en caída libre hacia el césped. Mientras caía, pensó: "Por qué a mí?"

Ya estaba inconsciente antes de llegar al suelo.

Tom detuvo violentamente su escoba sin sacar sus ojos del punto en el que su padre había estado un par de segundos atrás. Los breves pero estruendosos aplausos que pudo oír durante un segundo no eran los típicos sonidos de una aparición o de los trasladores. Tom empalideció al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Con su corazón destrozado, permaneció quieto en el aire sin poder sacar ninguna otra conclusión. Finalmente, con lágrimas en sus ojos dirigió su escoba lentamente hacia Hogsmeade; iría tan lentamente como pudiera, intentando encontrar una forma de decirle a su madre y a sus hermanos que papá había retornado a su propio tiempo.


	39. Capítulo 39 De nuevo en Casa

**Nota del Traductor: Último Capítulo! Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Ha sido largo, 39 capítulos de unas quince o veinte páginas cada uno promedio. Agradezco a los que han enviado Reviews, no por la historia en sí sino por la traducción.  
**

**N/A: **Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, salvo el argumento y los personajes adicionales que ha creado el autor DobbyElfLord.******  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – De nuevo en casa**

12 de Abril de 1997

Hogwarts

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y miró hacia arriba. Conocía ese techo de memoria y al instante supo en dónde estaba: en el ala de enfermería de Hogwarts. Lo más extraño era que recordaba ese techo de sus épocas de estudiante, y no de cuando enseñaba allí.

"No, no puede ser."

Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y suprimió un gemido al darse cuenta de que la poción de Sarah no había resultado; ya no estaba en el pasado. El dolor que aún sentía en su cabeza por el golpe de la Bludger no era nada en comparación con el dolor emocional que estaba comenzando a sentir.

"Hola… James." Dijo una voz, muy familiar. "O quizá debería decir Harry ahora."

Harry le respondió sin abrir sus ojos. "Qué sucedió, Albus? La poción de Sarah no ha funcionado. Y por qué no está Madam Pomfrey metiéndome pociones en mi garganta?"

"Oh, respecto a tu primer pregunta, ya he mandado llamar al joven Tom para que platiquen sobre ello. Y respecto a la segunda pregunta, temo que he tenido que sacar de aquí a todo el personal de enfermería bajo protesta, hasta que te recuperes. Piensas abrir tus ojos algún día?"

Harry los abrió y enfocó su vista en Dumbledore, que estaba sentado a su lado. "Has envejecido un poco desde la última vez que te he visto." Le dijo, con una corta y leve sonrisa.

Albus sonrió. "Me atrevo a decir que tienes razón. Han pasado cincuenta y dos años desde la última vez que te he visto."

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron ante el paso de dos hombres. Harry bufó fastidiado al ver a Fudge y _Weatherby_ yendo hacia él; su cabeza se desplomó sobre la almohada.

"Es éste el joven que ha interrumpido el partido de Quidditch?" Preguntó Fudge. "Ha interrumpido un evento bastante importante el día de hoy! Merecería pasar un buen tiempo en Azkaban!" vociferó el regordete mago.

"Vete al demonio, Fudge, y llévate a _Weatherby_ contigo." Le espetó Harry, más fastidiado todavía.

Percy Weasley se escandalizó. "Cómo se atreve a dirigirse al Secretario de Juegos y Deportes en esos términos? Tendré que pedirle que…"

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de la almohada como si hubiera tenido un resorte. "Secretario? Usted no es el Ministro?"

Se notaba que a Percy no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, ya que su rostro pareció enrojecer hasta hervir; en cuanto a Fudge, se lo veía confundido e incrédulo de que alguien no supiera sobre su cargo.

"No, no soy el Ministro!" Vociferó Fudge.

"Ese sería yo."

Harry vio a un sujeto alto de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules entrando en la enfermería. Parecía rondar los setenta años y lucía algunas pocas canas en sus patillas. El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo por la enorme sorpresa.

"Tommy?"

El mago sonrió emocionado.

"Eres el Ministro de magia?" Preguntó Harry, en un hilo de voz.

El mago, nuevamente, sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

Harry volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y emitió un quejido lastimero. "Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y de todo lo que hice por ti, igualmente te has vuelto oscuro!"

Fudge y Percy gesticularon su desagrado por el comentario, pero Albus y Tom rieron a carcajadas limpias.

Harry se sentó en la cama y le lanzó una mirada burlesca e inquisitiva al mago mucho mayor que él (y que era su hijo): "Has enviado a éstos dos para fastidiarme, no es así?"

Tom no pudo parar de reír. "Cierto, soy culpable. A decir verdad, he planeado esto desde hace unos cinco años, aunque no esperaba que aparecieras en medio de un partido de Quidditch. Pero no importa, tu mirada al reaparecer valió la pena!"

"Debería haberte castigado más veces." Gruñó Harry.

Tom fue hacia la cama y se inclinó para abrazar a Harry. "Por Merlín, que bueno es verte de nuevo, papá. Te hemos echado mucho de menos!"

Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Qué ha ocurrido, Tom? Dónde está tu madre?"

Tom se incorporó y miró a Fudge y Percy, quienes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. "Este caballero es un inefable. Lo que han escuchado o visto aquí está cubierto por el Estatuto Secreto de Magia. Pueden retirarse." Los dos sujetos hicieron una leve reverencia a modo de despedida y se marcharon de la enfermería.

A continuación, Tom se sentó en una silla al lado de Dumbledore. "Te diré lo que ha ocurrido, papá. Yo… no estoy seguro de cómo podré decírtelo, he estado pensando en este momento desde hace muchos años pero es más difícil de lo que esperaba."

"Dónde está Sarah?" Volvió a preguntar Harry, en un tono de voz suplicante.

"Mamá murió en 1963. Contrajo un virus resistente a la magia que terminó arruinando sus riñones. Intentamos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, incluso medicina muggle, pero para ese entonces aún no se conocía la cura. Los médicos muggles parecen que están cerca de lograrlo aplicando terapia de genes, pero aún les falta unos diez años."

"Lo siento mucho, papá." Concluyó Tom.

Harry se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Había visto a su esposa tres horas atrás y ahora le decían que llevaba muerta treinta años! Tom solo pudo permanecer en silencio mientras le sostenía una mano.

Unos momentos después, Harry pudo apenas controlar su llanto. "Qué… hay de los demás? Katie, Michael, Tia y Ron, qué ha sucedido con ellos?" Preguntó con amargura.

"Thomas y Elizabeth se encargaron de cuidarnos a todos. Ron y Tia se habían graduado de la Universidad Mágica Fénix y ya estaban trabajando. Katie y Michael ya estaban ejerciendo sus carreras. Y yo ya estaba casado para ese entonces."

Harry tuvo que aferrarse a esas noticias para no morir de pena. "Cómo están todos ellos? Con quién te has casado?"

Tom sonrió. "Con Andrea. Luego de que pudiéramos reponernos de su desaparición, me forzó a asistir a Fénix con ella. Eventualmente se cansó de esperar y comenzó a arrojarme maldiciones hasta que la invitara a salir. Aún sigue contando que fue algo muy vergonzoso, ya que era la primera vez en la historia Veela que una de ellas tiene que obligar a un hombre a perseguirla."

Harry sonrió ante la situación, y no tuvo problemas para imaginárselo todo.

"Con respecto a los demás, están todos aquí o en camino. Los verás pronto. Quise darte un tiempo para que pudieras reajustarte un poco antes de que tuvieras que enfrentarte a una multitud."

Tom metió su mano en un bolsillo interno de su túnica y sacó un sobre. "Mamá dejó esto para ti."

Harry lo tomó y se lo quedó mirando. El sobre estaba dirigido a Harry James Potter Evans, y con cuidado rompió el sello para sacar la carta.

_Mi amor,_

_Siento mucho no poder pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Aún sabiendo que tendrías que volver a tu tiempo, el vacío de tu ausencia fue imposible de llenar._

_La poción que te di era realmente un Filtro Calmante. Mi investigación indicó que había una muy alta probabilidad de que la poción real te matara. No pude, ni quise, afrontar el hecho de que murieras arriesgándote a esa mínima posibilidad de que permanecieras con nosotros como muggle._

_Decidí que prefería vivir cincuenta años sin ti antes que lo sacrificaras todo por nosotros. Mi amor, siempre te has sacrificado por los demás. Esta vez, el sacrificio fue nuestro, y estoy segura de que el hombre con el que me casé hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés._

_El destino no quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos en tu tiempo. No hay cura para mi enfermedad y no me queda mucho tiempo. No estoy arrepentida, ya que he tenido una maravillosa vida contigo y los niños. Tus cinco hijos me han dado mucha felicidad y orgullo, e incluso después de nueve años desde tu partida sigues siendo el centro de mi vida._

_Por favor, no te lamentes por mí mucho tiempo. Disfruta de tu familia y de tus descendientes. Has regresado a tu propio tiempo como un joven de vasta experiencia. Disfruta de tus logros y vive._

_Te amaré para siempre._

_Sarah_

_PD: Encuentra una buena mujer que te quiera y cuide, o regresaré para atormentarte como un fantasma!_

El final de la carta le arrancó una leve sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. Creía que su esposa era muy capaz de hallar la forma de hacerlo. Se secó sus ojos con una manga e intentó recomponerse; notó que Albus se había marchado mientras leía la carta.

"Puedo salir de esta cama?"

"Los sanadores dijeron que tienes una cabeza muy dura y que la concusión ya debería haberse sanado." Le dijo Tom, sonriendo.

Harry se bajó de la cama inmediatamente. "Eso seguramente lo dijo Madam Pomfrey. Espera, has dicho sanadores? En plural?" Preguntó, mientras se percataba de que aún llevaba puesta la ropa con la que estaba vestido en 1945.

Tom se volvió hacia la puerta y exclamó: "Pueden entrar!" Y mirando a Harry, murmuró: "Puede que haya algunas personas que quieren verte."

El mago que entró primero parecía una versión más joven de Thomas, y era seguido por dos mujeres de cabello oscuro y otro hombre, éste un poco más bajo que Tom y con el cabello revuelto al estilo Potter.

La más joven de las dos brujas apuró su paso y se arrojó a los brazos de Harry. "Papá! Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta!"

"Tia?" Preguntó, dubitativo.

Harry pasó la siguiente hora con sus cinco hijos a su alrededor. Se sentía extraño hablando con magos y brujas de sesenta o setenta años que, en realidad, eran sus hijos, a los cuales les había dado su beso de buenas noches la noche anterior… según su punto de vista.

Ron era el más bajo de todos. Era el jefe de los Aurores y trabajaba para Madam Bones, y fue el que arrojó la primera bomba.

"Repite eso." Murmuró Harry.

"Que… me casé con Bellatrix Black." Le repitió, sin saber por qué su padre lucía tan aturdido. "Es uno de los mejores Aurores. Tenemos dos hijos, gemelos, que están en Hogwarts. Por qué?"

Harry no hubiera podido contestarle, de todos modos. "No importa, eran tiempos diferentes." Murmuró, sentándose en una silla shockeado. Notó que Katie movía muy sutilmente su varita.

"Y tú eres una Sanadora?"

Katie sonrió, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada. "Era la sanadora aquí, después de mamá. Poppy me sucedió luego de que me fuera al Ala Pediátrica de San Mungo. Me casé con Gideon Prewett, y tenemos dos hijos que se llaman Antony y Cleo."

Tia se rió. "Y yo atrapé a Fabian Prewett. El tonto me invitó a salir durante la boda de su hermano con Katie porque le pareció lo correcto, pero se sorprendió de que yo aceptara."

"Entonces, Anne Prewett es vuestra suegra?"

Tia y Katie se miraron sorprendidas. "Sí, lo era."

"Fue la primera persona con la cual me crucé cuando volví al pasado. Anne me vendió la casa de Hogsmeade." Dijo, con suavidad memoriosa. Estaba estupefacto por todo lo que se estaba enterando, y sentía que su cerebro estallaría en cualquier momento.

"Nunca nos lo dijo." Dijo Tia, sin darse cuenta del estado de shock de su padre.

"Papá nunca desactivó el Fidelius de la casa, así que Anne nunca hubiera recordado que la casa existía." Le dijo Tom, y agregó sonriendo: "Por eso tuvimos que mudarnos."

"Cállate!" Susurró Katie.

"Qué? Tuvieron que mudarse? Dónde?" Preguntó Harry ansioso.

Tia tomó la mano de Harry y se la apretó con suavidad. "La abuela insistió que nos fuéramos a vivir a la mansión Potter con ella y el abuelo. Oficialmente, se supo que tú habías muerto por las heridas recibidas durante el rescate de Tom, y la familia pasó a llamarse Potter-Evans, aunque por lo usual la parte Evans no se menciona."

"Y… sigues casada, Tia?"

Su hija le sonrió. "Sí, con Fabian llevamos casados treinta años. Tenemos una hija llamada Melissa y trabaja en Egipto junto a su primo Bill. Pregúntame en dónde trabajo!"

Harry la miró frunciendo su ceño; ya esperaba otra bomba. "Dónde trabajas?"

"Soy bibliotecaria e investigadora en la biblioteca James Evans de la Universidad Mágica Fénix."

"Y siempre está pidiendo más presupuesto." Observó Michael.

Tia le hizo un gesto a su hermano. "No es mi culpa que la administración sea tan mezquina!" Tom, Katie y Ron se rieron ante el comentario mordaz de Tia.

Harry se enteró que Michael dirigía la Fundación Fénix e integraba el Wizengamot y el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts. Era, también, viudo con dos hijos, y se había casado con la hermana menor de Ela, la cual falleció en un accidente de pociones experimentales.

Harry disfrutó las siguientes dos horas. Se habían marchado de la Enfermería y se habían quedado en una antesala, en donde había sillones y un par de mesas destinada a los parientes de los internados allí. La familia Potter-Evans platicó largo y tendido hasta bien entrada la noche acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la desaparición de James en 1945.

Finalmente, Harry había reaparecido en su tiempo en lo que hubiera sido su sexto año de colegio, en medio de un fin de semana dedicado a los padres. Era una idea para que los padres (especialmente los muggles) puedan visitar el colegio y echar un vistazo al mundo mágico. Su reaparición fue durante un partido de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y para colmo de males había atrapado la Snitch.

"Te ha tomado cincuenta años, pero al fin ganaste la apuesta." Se burló Tom.

"Hay otro _Harry Potter_ estudiante en este tiempo?" Preguntó, con un embrollo en su cerebro.

Tom bufó. "Eso ha sido motivo de discusión constante entre los empleados del Departamento de Misterios. Lamentablemente he tenido que llegar al punto de sacarles las varitas cada vez que hay una reunión."

"Una teoría bastante aceptada es la del río, de Rowena Ravenclaw, la cual ha presentado cierta validez en base a lo ocurrido. Cada uno de los que me has mencionado ha terminado naciendo y casándose con quienes se suponía. Y sí, eso incluye a James y Lily." Tom sonrió con malicia. "En realidad, soy el padrino de James."

Todos rieron ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

"Lily había quedado embarazada de James en el momento correcto, pero sin embargo el feto desapareció a los tres meses de embarazo. No me refiero a ninguna pérdida natural o biológica, sino que simplemente desapareció. Un grupo de investigadores aseguró que eso se debía a que tu alma ya existía, así que no, no hay otro Harry Potter por aquí." Le explicó Tom.

"Y… qué dice el Departamento de Misterios sobre todo esto? He alterado la línea de tiempo o es alguna clase de nuevo universo?"

Michael sonrió y le contestó: "El departamento de Misterios aún no se pone de acuerdo. Quieren enviar una sonda mágica fuera de la continuidad del espacio tiempo nuestro para intentar detectar la ruptura del tiempo ocurrida a tu llegada a los ´30, y reciben colaboración de algunos científicos muggles. Uno de ellos me lo ha explicado, algo así como que ellos podían saber en qué lugar de la continuidad estamos o en qué dirección, pero no ambos al mismo tiempo. En veinte segundos ya no entendía nada."

Harry se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Puedo volver?"

Sus hijos se incomodaron ante la pregunta. "Pero papá, recién acabas de llegar!" Protestó Katie.

"Lo sé cariño, pero quiero estar con tu madre y verlos crecer." Le dijo Harry con sus ojos vidriosos.

"No podemos, papá." Contestó Tom. "No es que no queremos, sino que no podemos. No poseemos el conocimiento de los gira tiempos del Aberforth que conociste. Suponemos que ese conocimiento fue originalmente rescatado de la biblioteca de Grindelwald, pero cuando su torre fue destruida, adiós biblioteca."

"Comprendo cómo te sientes, así me he sentido yo cuando perdí a Karolina. Pero aún si pudieras volver, no podrías salvarla del virus. Los sanadores dijeron que lo había tenido por años, incluso desde antes de conocerte." Le dijo Michael.

"Pero podría estar con ella." Se quejó Harry, con un tono de voz lleno de frustración y pena.

"Lo sabemos. Mamá nos ha hablado mucho de ti antes de que muriera." Le dijo a su vez Katie. "Me dijo que necesitabas vivir tu vida y hallar tu propio destino."

Harry se quebró en los brazos de su hija mayor, una hija que era más grande que su madre biológica. Sus hijos se retiraron en silencio mientras Katie y Tia permanecieron con él; finalmente, le suministraron una poción para dormir sin sueño y lo acostaron en la cama.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Encontró un par de jeans, una remera y un par de zapatillas en una silla al lado de la cama, pero permaneció en la cama con su mente intentando comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, en especial la súbita pérdida de su esposa.

Levantándose de la cama, decidió utilizar sus dotes de Oclumancia para ocultar sus penas y dolor del resto. Era el día en el que se encontraría con James y Lilly, con sus propios nietos, con Sirius, Remus y sus antiguos amigos. Ellos no podrían recordarlo pero sería buenos volver a verlos vivos.

Salió de la enfermería y vio a Tia y Tom sentados en la antesala, murmurando entre ellos.

"Buenos días." Los saludó.

"Hola papá, has dormido bien?" Preguntó Tom.

"Sí, tus hermanas me dieron un sedante como para dormir a varios caballos."

"Albus ha reservado el salón de profesores para un desayuno. Solo seremos nosotros y nuestras familias." Le anunció Tom.

"Estaré más nervioso que cuando invadimos Durmstrang." Pensó Harry, tragando saliva. "Todos han crecido tanto. Por Merlín, incluso mis nietos lucirán más viejos que yo! Thomas y Elizabeth podrán venir?"

Tia y Tom se miraron sorprendidos. "El abuelo murió en 1980. Sufrió un ACV que le arruinó su habilidad mágica. La abuela vivió tres años más, aunque ya había perdido la voluntad de vivir."

Una nueva oleada de dolor sacudió a Harry por dentro.

"Disfrutaron de los cuarenta años que pasaron después de que te marchaste. Tener a James los rejuveneció veinte años." Dijo Tom, sonriendo. "He tenido trabajo extra con James, para evitar que se convirtiera en un pillo malcriado. Harry sonrió ante el comentario. "La abuela resultó desilusionada cuando Lilly perdió el embarazo pero pudo llegar a ver el nacimiento de tu hermano, Jimmy."

"Tengo… un hermano?" Susurró Harry.

Tia rió. "Y una hermana. Sally está en primer año y es una Ravenclaw. Jimmy es un Gryffindor de quinto año."

Harry quiso golpearse la cabeza. "Ok, tiene alguna otra sorpresa antes de que mi cerebro explote?"

"No por ahora. Nos guardaremos algunas para más adelante." Le respondió Tom, con malicia en sus ojos.

Unos momentos después Harry seguía a Tia y Tom a través de los corredores de Hogwarts. El colegio parecía no haber cambiado nada desde la última vez que había estado por allí… varias décadas atrás. "Qué ha sucedido con mi oficina?"

"La utilicé por un tiempo cuando enseñé DCAO y pociones en los ´70, pero Albus la ha mantenido cerrada desde entonces, debido a la Cámara." Tom lanzó una carcajada. "Realmente creo que considera pedirte que vuelvas a enseñar."

Harry asintió ausentemente, haciéndose a un lado ante un grupo de alumnos que se dirigía al Gran comedor a desayunar. Uno de ellos se detuvo y miró a Harry.

"Hola Harry. Es bueno verte de nuevo."

El suave y distraído tono de voz sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. "Luna? Yo… y… cómo estás?"

Luna le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "Mucho mejor que durante el otro tiempo, por lo menos sé que no moriré tan pronto, aunque echo de menos las clases del ED. Es raro verte caminando al lado del señor tenebroso."

Tom no pudo evitar reír.

Harry la miró extrañado. "Recuerdas el… ED?"

"Claro que sí. Suelo impresionar al profesor de DCAO con todo lo que me has enseñado, pero los demás actúan como si no supieran quién eres." Harry la observaba atónito.

"Luna, nos retrasas para el desayuno!" Dijo una voz proveniente del grupo de alumnos, los cuales se habían detenido para esperar a Luna. Harry reconoció la voz al instante, y vio a una bruja de cabello marrón y abundante al lado de una estudiante pelirroja y de Padma Patil.

"Sólo estaba platicando con Harry!" Protestó Luna.

Hermione ignoró la presencia del muchacho. "Luna, ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no existen ni los Snorkacks ni Harry Potter! Ahora vamos a desayunar antes de que Ron se lo devore todo nuevamente!"

Harry no hizo caso a las miradas que recibía de Padma y Ginny. "Pero los snorkacks viven al este de Suecia. Todos saben eso!"

Hermione se acercó a Harry ofuscada. "No te burles de ella! Eres nuevo aquí?"

Tia y Tom permanecían cerca, ya que no se querían perder nada. "De hecho, soy un viejo alumno. Terminé Hogwarts el año que viene." Adujo Harry.

Todas las estudiantes se confundieron ante la contradictoria frase, salvo Luna. "Cómo puedes ser un graduado del futuro?" Demandó Hermione. "Y quién eres?"

"Tú eres el que apareció en medio del partido de Quidditch de ayer y atrapó la snitch. Eres un Potter?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Oh, lo siento. Soy Harry Potter." Dijo, estrechando la mano de Hermione; su vieja amiga tardó unos momentos en percatarse de lo que había escuchado.

"Tú no eres Harry Potter! Deja de burlarte de Luna! Ya hay muchos que lo hacen!"

Harry frunció su ceño. "Eso es cierto?"

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Sí, es que tú no has estado aquí para impedirlo. No es para tanto, Hermione y los otros Potter hacen lo que pueden para evitar que se burlen de mí."

Harry no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. "Me alegra que me recuerdes, Luna. Haré lo que pueda para que dejen de burlarse de ti."

"En serio eres Harry Potter?" Preguntó Padma.

"Sí." Dijo Tom, acercándose.

"Ministro Potter!" Saltó Ginny. "No lo hemos visto!"

"Hola, Lord Voldemort. Sigo pensando que luce mucho mejor con cabello y una nariz." Exclamó Luna.

"Luna!" Le recriminó Hermione, pálida y avergonzada.

Tom le dedicó una corta reverencia. "Muchas gracias señorita Lovegood. Aprecio su opinión." Y mirando a Harry, agregó: "Señor Potter, nos perderemos el desayuno si no nos apuramos." La boca de Hermione se abrió por la sorpresa.

"Una buena investigadora debe aceptar cuando sus teorías fracasan y desarrollar nuevas." Añadió Tia, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Harry captó el momento en el que su hija le guiñaba un ojo a su sobrina Ginny.

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón al pensar en que su hija Tia era la tía de su antigua novia. El pensamiento lo aturdió por unos momentos.

"Madam Prewitt! No la había visto!" Exclamó Hermione, con una mirada similar a la de los hermanos Creevey para con él.

Tia sonrió. "Hemos recibido su solicitud para el internado de verano. Impresionante, señorita Granger."

"Gracias madam!"

Tia se volteó para ver a su padre biológico. "Vamos Harry. Todos te esperan en el salón de profesores."

Luego de que Harry saludara a sus viejas compañeras de colegio, se dio vuelta y se marchó junto a Tia y Tom, aguantando como podía la risa.

"Has estado genial, Tia! La pobre de Hermione hubiera querido transformarse en un fantasma!"

"Conoces a la señorita Granger de antes? Es una excelente alumna, pero creo que necesita divertirse un poco más." Dijo Tia.

"Y cómo es que Luna me recuerda?"

Ahora era el turno de Tom para reírse. "No sabes lo molesto que resultó el Quisquilloso cuando publicaba historias mías relacionadas con Voldemort, con los mortífagos o demandando qué habíamos hecho con Harry Potter. Por suerte nadie se tomaba en serio esas publicaciones, y de hecho me sirvieron para recordar qué hubiera sido de mí."

"Además, lograron confundir a mis adversarios en el Wizengamot." Agregó, sonriendo con cierta malicia en sus ojos.

Tom fue el primero en ingresar a la sala de profesores. Harry se detuvo en la entrada para mirar hacia dentro: reconoció inmediatamente a Ron, Michael y Katie, al igual que al mago de cabello oscuro y a la bruja pelirroja. Vio a otros allí, esperando, a quienes no había visto nunca.

"Puedes sentirte un poco abrumado con todo esto, pero ya te acostumbrarás." Le dijo Tia, instándolo a que entrara.

Una aún bella Andrea se le acercó y le tomó una mano. "Qué bueno verlo nuevamente, profesor."

Harry sonrió nervioso. "Ha pasado tiempo, cierto? Cómo ha tomado tu primo Alajos tu casamiento?"

La bruja mitad Veela rió ante el comentario; su risa fue casi como música. "Sobrevivió. Alajos es el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio de Magia de Francia. Las negociaciones entre ambos países son más que interesantes!"

"Nuestro hijo y su familia no han podido venir." Agregó Tom, abrazando a su esposa. "Jonas se fue a la India con su esposa e hija a ocupar la posición de Chaz en la sucursal hindú de Gringott´s."

"Eres… abuelo?" Preguntó Harry catatónico.

"La pequeña Michele tiene diez años."

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder con cierta coherencia, un abrazo lo sorprendió, y no supo quién era hasta que vio al mago que estaba parado al lado de la que lo estaba abrazando. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que su madre lo abrazaba, por lo menos desde que tenía dieciocho meses.

"Tom nos lo ha contado todo." Le murmuró Lilly al oído. "No teníamos derecho, pero estamos orgullosos de ti!"

Nuevamente shockeado, Harry retrocedió un paso para poder mirarla.

"A qué te refieres con… todo?"

"Todos lo sabemos, Harry. Toda la familia Potter lo sabe a excepción de los más pequeños." Le respondió con tranquilidad. "Después de que perdiera mi embarazo, Tom nos contó sobre él como un señor oscuro, sobre nosotros muriendo para salvarte, sobre ti creciendo con mi estúpida hermana, sobre tu victoria sobre ese señor oscuro y tu regreso al pasado para evitar esa locura. Supimos que todo eso era cierto cuando nos mostró tus recuerdos en tu Pensadero." Una sombre cruzó su mirada. "Estaba tan furiosa que fui a Little Whinging y le arrojé una maldición a Petunia y toda su familia."

Harry se encontró a si mismo shockeado por tercera vez en los últimos minutos. "Si los shocks no te matan, dejan de surtir el mismo efecto que al principio." Pensó Harry subconscientemente.

Luego de nuevos abrazos con su madre y su padre, los elfos del castillo comenzaron a aparecer trayendo el desayuno. El clan Potter se dispuso rápidamente alrededor de la enorme y redonda mesa para comer; no supo qué pensar cuando vio que la antigua Bellatrix Black estaba sentada justo frente a él, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomar su varita.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas Harry pudo enterarse qué había sido de las vidas de Tom y de sus hijos, y conocer a los miembros que nunca había conocido. Los gemelos Prewitt le recordaban a los Weasley, aunque más calmos.

"Y díganme, han abierto Fred y George su negocio?" Les preguntó.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Harry. "Tú eres el socio anónimo?" Le preguntaron al unísono. "Nunca se lo digas a Molly! Dejaron el colegio antes de tiempo y ella esperaba que fueran al Fénix, no que abrieran una tienda de productos de broma."

"Entonces cómo han obtenido el dinero? Cuando abrí la cuenta en Gringott´s dejé estipulado que tenían que obtener cuatro EXTASIS cada uno!" Preguntó confundido Harry.

Tom sonrió. "Le estaban dando a Albus muchos problemas, por lo que a comienzos de su quinto les pedí a los duendes que les comunicaran sobre el dinero. Aún no entiendo cómo han podido hacer sus EXTASIS al final de su sexto año!"

Harry tuvo que reír, aunque los gemelos Prewitt miraron al Ministro asombrados. "Qué? Soy un Slytherin después de todo." Les dijo Tom.

Una antiguamente familiar risotada sonó por detrás de Harry, y al darse vuelta vio a dos de los que más ansiaba ver. "Sirius!" Exclamó, levantándose y propinándole un fuerte abrazo; solo lo soltó al ver a Remus a su lado. "Lupin!"

Los dos magos lucían sorprendidos por los inesperados abrazos. "Y éste quién es, cornamenta?" Preguntó Sirius, mirando a James.

Harry se desilusionó al escuchar esa pregunta y miró a Tom: "Nunca les has contado sobre mí?"

"Demonios, qué fácil es." Dijo Sirius.

Luego de que ambos se sentaran a la mesa (ya que eran padrinos de los hijos de Lilly y James), la reunión prosiguió su marcha y solo unos pocos momentos después discutían sobre quienes habían sido más bromistas: los Merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley o la Revolution.

Harry conoció a sus "hermanos" Jimmy y Sally, y también a los gemelos de su hijo Ron. Ambos estaban en séptimo, aunque en diferentes casas (Albus en Gryffindor y Thomas en Slytherin).

Cuando Harry apareció en el mundo mágico por primera vez, cuando tenía once años y de la mano de Hagrid, la gente no paró de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. A sus 37 años, James Potter realmente era parecido a él, pero Albus (_llámame Al_) y Thomas también lo eran y, además, tenían casi su edad. Parecían trillizos: cabello negro y ojos verdes. Las únicas diferencias eran que era más bajo que ellos (malditos Dursleys) y que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente; Jimmy a su vez, no tenía sus ojos verdes.

Su hermano estaba particularmente sobreexcitado de conocer a su _viejo hermano_. "Luna habla de ti todo el tiempo. Sus historias son graciosas, aunque tu quinto año debió ser terrible."

Sally era un poco más tímida. Lucía como Lilly, pelirroja y de ojos verdes. "Todos creen que nos burlamos de ella cuando nos ven escuchándola o prestándole atención. A veces quiero gritarle a todos que Harry Potter existe, pero no me dejan."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, supongo que debemos encargarnos de eso." La sonrisa de su hermana fue como si saliera el sol.

"Vienes al partido de Quidditch de hoy, Harry?" Le pregunto Al; Harry les había prohibido que lo llamaran abuelo o alguna de esas cosas.

"Acaso no lo interrumpí ayer?"

"Este es el fin de semana de los padres, y has interrumpido el partido por el tercer lugar. Hoy juegan por la Copa." Le explicó Thomas.

"Y alguno de ustedes juega?" Preguntó, y se enteró de que la formación de Gryffindor era la misma que la de su sexto año salvo por el puesto de buscador, que era ocupado por Albus (Jimmy era el suplente). Jugarían contra Slytherin, cuyo capitán y buscador era Thomas.

"Entonces este partido es para ganar los derechos de burla?"

Ambos asintieron. "Somos buscadores desde segundo año, hemos jugado diez veces y ganamos cinco veces cada uno. Este es el partido que desempatará todo." Dijo Al, excitado.

"Además estarán presentes los reclutadores." Agregó Thomas.

"Genial." Y mirando a Thomas, le preguntó: "Cómo es Slytherin hoy?"

Thomas se encogió de hombros. "No como las historias que el tío Tom nos ha contado acerca de tus tiempos. Aún hay amantes de la pureza de sangre como los Malfoy o los Dolohov pero la Casa está dirigida por los moderados; hasta hay casi una docena de nacidos de familias muggles."

"Qué bueno es escuchar eso." Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Los Potter más jóvenes arrastraron a Harry hacia el campo de Quidditch, ya que debían reunirse con sus respectivos equipos. Hubiese preferido quedarse y seguir platicando con sus hijos y sus familias, pero no pudo negarse a Sally.

"Siempre has sido fácil, papá! Las muchachas pueden sacarte cualquier cosa!" Le exclamó Katie cuando se iba, provocando la risa de toda la mesa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch, Harry se percató de que iba a ver jugar a sus nietos. Era una experiencia surreal. Como James se había acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de los fantasmas de su pasado. Pero ahora esos fantasmas estaban vivos. Le resultaba extraño y chocante ver a sus antiguos amigos y a tantos estudiantes que no tenían recuerdo alguno de él, pero que saludaban a sus nietos al pasar. Ni siquiera Cho (sentada en la hierba junto a sus compañeras) parecía recordarlo.

"Ten cuidado." Le advirtió Thomas. "Cho está a la caza desde que Cedric la dejó este último invierno. Dijo que era muy emocional, en realidad no sabemos por qué le llevó dos años darse cuenta de ello."

Estaban llegando al pitch cuando Jimmy salió corriendo hacia algún sitio, gritando que ya volvía; un par de minutos después regresó con Ginny de la mano.

"Harry, quiero presentarte a mi novia, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, éste es mi hermano Harry."

Por detrás de su Oclumancia, Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían esfumado tiempo atrás pero enterarse que su hermano estaba con ella era demasiado tragicómico.

"La conocí temprano esta mañana." Dijo.

Ginny sonrió y luego miró a su novio. "Idiota! Has sabido todo este tiempo que Luna tenía razón y nunca me lo has dicho!"

Jimmy le sonrió a modo de respuesta. "Claro que te lo he dicho, pero todos ustedes creyeron que solo te trataba de molestar!" Los gemelos y Harry se rieron mientras la pelirroja buscaba una respuesta.

"Ten cuidado, Jimmy. Su maleficio mocomurciélago es de temer." Le advirtió Harry. Al ver que Ginny lo miraba extrañado, agregó encogiéndose de hombros: "Es cierto, mi hermano me lo contó todo, incluso tu marca de nacimiento que… no se puede ver."

Ginny se volvió de un color rojo volcánico. "Tu hermano te dijo qué cosa?" Estalló.

"No le he dicho nada! Ni siquiera sabía sobre tu marca de nacimiento!" Se defendió Jimmy mientras se echaba a correr al ver a Ginny yendo a buscar su varita.

Albus y Thomas se contuvieron de decir nada hasta que Harry dijo: "Fueron Fred y George quienes me lo dijeron, en realidad." Los gemelos comenzaron a reír acaloradamente ante la broma de su abuelo.

"Pobre Jimmy, no podrá calmarla por semanas." Añadió Sally.

Las risas terminaron molestando un par de estudiantes que pasaban por allí. "Regresen a sus casas, Potters. Hacen que este sitio tenga menos clase aún."

"Vete, Malfoy." Dijeron los tres muchachos al unísono.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Draco aproximándose a ellos con su típico aire de soberbia y su gesto como si estuviera oliendo estiércol; Crabbe y goyle lo seguían a cada lado.

"Y tú quién eres? Un pariente pobre de estos Potter, sin duda." Le espetó Draco.

"Sin duda." Accedió Harry. Luego de dos señores oscuros, el hurón no le hacía efecto. "Vámonos muchachos."

"A qué se debe este disturbio?" Dijo una nueva voz, fría y arrastrada.

"Están todos en Hogwarts hoy?" Pensó Harry fastidiándose, observando a dos de las personas que menos estimaba: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy. Draco les brindó una mirada triunfante al verlos llegar.

"Lucius, Severus, encantado de verlos."

Lucius bajó su vista hacia Harry. "Y quién eres tú para llamarme así?"

Harry ignoró la pregunta. "Tiene usted un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby?" Lucius no le respondió, pero su mirada fue suficiente.

"Dobby!" Llamó Harry.

Unos instantes después se oyó un ligero pop y un pequeño y temeroso elfo apareció ante ellos. "El extraño hechicero ha llamado a Dobby?"

"Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi elfo, Potter!" Se quejó Lucius.

Harry volvió a ignorarlo y se agachó para ponerse a la par del elfo. "Te gusta trabajar para ellos, Dobby?" Preguntó gentilmente. Dobby miró con pánico a su amo. "Te gustaría ser libre?" Un flash en su mirada fue suficiente para él.

Harry se levantó. "Lucius Malfoy, recurro a una deuda mágica de por vida adeudada por su padre Abraxas Malfoy. Usted liberará al elfo Dobby."

Malfoy pareció shockearse. "No tengo ninguna deuda mágica de por vida! Está alucinando!"

"Está seguro? Chequee su magia. No podrá conjurar nada más fuerte que un _fregotego_ hasta que cumpla con su parte."

Unos momentos después Malfoy empalideció al percatarse de que el extraño estaba en lo cierto. "Cómo puede mi padre haber tenido una deuda con usted? Murió hace diez años!" Bramó Lucius, entre confundido y furibundo.

"Eso no importa." Dijo Harry. "Reconoce la deuda?"

"Mi padre solo le debía a…" Murmuraba Lucius por lo bajo, hasta que se detuvo y volvió a ponerse pálido. Se sacó un guante y se lo arrojó a un timorato Dobby. "Ahí tienes, elfo. Ahora sal de mi vista!"

Dobby miraba el guante en sus manos. Harry intuyó que ni siquiera había escuchado a su ex amo ordenarle que se fuera. "Quédate conmigo, Dobby. Te conseguiré trabajo más tarde." Ahora el elfo miraba a Harry casi con admiración.

"Me has hecho perder a mi elfo, chico." Le gruñó Lucius acercándose. "Pero no has escuchado mi última palabra."

Harry le sonrió. "Ok Lucius, nos vemos."

"Hay algún problema?"

Harry desvió su vista y vio a Dumbledore aproximándose junto a McGonagall. "Ninguno, profesor. Solo discutíamos acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Ya sabe, una acalorada discusión política."

"Hmm, sí claro, pero quizá deban dejarla para después del partido?" Sugirió el director.

Lucius se marchó del lugar, no sin antes mirar a Harry con todo su desprecio disponible.

"Interesante fin de semana, Albus." Le comentó Harry.

"Ciertamente, Harry. Parece que has reiniciado tu vieja enemistad."

Harry hizo un gesto de desinterés. "Creo que los Potter y los Malfoy se han odiado desde que llegaron desde Francia. Además, aún me debía liberar a Dobby de esa casa." Dijo, con el elfo abrazado a una de sus piernas y llorando enormes lagrimones.

"No apreciamos los malos modos aquí, señor." Dijo Minerva en su tono de desaprobación. "Entiendo que es un pariente de los Potter que está de visita pero diríjase al director como Profesor Dumbledore."

Harry miró a su antigua profesora y no tan vieja estudiante. "Bien, profesora McGonagall. A propósito, acabo de recordar quién ha colocado esos globos de agua sobre la entrada a la torre de Ravenclaw. Fue durante su tercer año de estudiante, si no me equivoco." La profesora abrió muy grandes sus ojos detrás de sus gafas sorprendida y estupefacta por lo que había escuchado, mientras que los gemelos Potter y Sally miraban atónitos la escena, imaginándose a su severa y estricta profesora de Transfiguración haciendo bromas como esa.

Dumbledore lo observaba fijamente. Parecía divertido intentando hacer memoria sobre ese hecho sucedido tanto tiempo atrás. Harry le guiñó un ojo y dijo: "Vamos chicos, tienen que presentarse en sus equipos."

Mientras se marchaban, no pudo dejar de escuchar la queja de Minerva. "Pero Albus, cómo puede él saber eso?"

Un poco más tarde, Harry fue víctima de una broma por parte de Tom. En realidad no fue una broma, sino que el actual Ministro de magia solo creó una situación y dejó que las cosas transcurran.

Slytherin ganó el match pero Albus se las pudo arreglar para atrapar la Snitch. Observó el partido rodeado de sus familiares que estaban de visita en el colegio y cuando éste terminó fueron a un picnic que representaba el cierre del fin de semana de padres.

El sol comenzaba a bajar sobre el bosque prohibido y muchos de los padres comenzaron a irse a sus casas. Los padres mágicos iban a Hogsmeade para allí utilizar la aparición o la red floo. Los padres muggles utilizarían el autobús noctámbulo.

Harry estaba sentado sobre una enorme y blanca manta sobre la hierba, platicando con su madre, Tia y Katie. Su hermano Jimmy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna estaban sobre una manta idéntica a una corta distancia de ellos, junto a Padma y otros alumnos que no conocía. Dumbledore le había comentado un poco más temprano que el promedio de alumnos por casa era ahora de 12 (contra los 8 de sus tiempos de estudiante) y que el colegio albergaba a 327 alumnos, en vez de los 223 anteriores. Albus asumía que semejante diferencia era producto de las muertes causadas por el ascenso al poder de Voldemort, ya que la mayor parte de esos "nuevos" alumnos eran nacidos de familias muggles.

Mientras escuchaba a su madre e hijas hablar, Harry vio acercarse a los padres de Hermione. Pensó que se preparaban para marcharse como los demás, y cuando estuvieron a unos tres metros vio a la tercera persona que iba con ellos. Lucía más joven de lo que hubiera esperado y su cabello aún tenía el mismo color marrón oscuro que el de Hermione, aunque no tan espeso. Súbitamente la mujer miró a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie y con sus dos varitas en mano. Un observador diría que las sostenía casualmente pero cualquier que lo conociera bien sabría que estaba listo para atacar.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Christina?" Le preguntó en un tono calmo y frío de voz.

La mujer lo miró con una extraña expresión. "Lo siento. Mi nombre es Mary Granger, no Christina."

Harry no le creyó ni por un segundo. "Cómo has podido salir de la torre antes de que tu Maestro la destruyera durante su duelo?"

"Qué estás haciendo?" Le recriminó Hermione, saltando entre ellos. "Guarda tus varitas ahora mismo! La abuela es muggle y no una bruja! Soy nacida de familia muggle, lo recuerdas?"

Harry la ignoró. "Mary? Por María, tu hermana?"

La bruja pareció sacudida. "Has conocido a María?" Y mientras miraba a Harry, con su boca dibujó la palabra Conde. El muchacho asintió con su cabeza sutilmente.

"Está bien, querida." Le dijo Christina a Hermione, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "El joven y yo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas."

Hermione la miró incrédula. "Cómo puedes conocerlo, abuela? No conocías a ningún mago o bruja antes de venir aquí hoy!"

"Luego hablaremos, querida, pero temo que el joven precisa hablar conmigo primero." Le dio a Hermione un corto abrazo.

"Mamá?" Dijo, o preguntó, la señora Granger con incertidumbre.

"No te preocupes. Volveré muy pronto." Y volteándose a Harry, agregó: "Quizá quieras ir a un sitio un poco más privado."

Las varitas de Harry volvieron a sus sostenes, aunque con un rápido movimiento las tendría en mano en un segundo. "Creo que sabes el camino a mi vieja oficina." Le dijo, ignorando las preguntas y comentarios provenientes del resto de los Potter.

Una leve sonrisa que Harry conocía muy bien se formó en la boca de su vieja contrincante, y ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina. Harry siseó una palabra secreta y la misma se abrió.

"Por qué estás aquí?" Demandó, mientras se sentaban.

"Hermione me invitó. He permanecido alejada del mundo mágico por cincuenta años. Mi Robert era muggle, al igual que Dan, el padre de Hermione. No has envejecido nada desde la última vez que nos vimos en Durmstrang."

Harry la ignoró. "Tom sabe sobre ti, cierto?"

"Sí. Llegué a Inglaterra en 1950. Robert era un capitán de la Armada Británica y Dan nació un tiempo después. Me alivié sobremanera cuando supe que no era mágico, y permanecí al margen cuando Hermione recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Es brillante, me ha costado hacer el papel de muggle ignorante.

"Terminaré muerto de un ataque de nervios." Murmuró Harry.

"Me recuerda a tus hermanas. El amor por los libros de Serena, las causas de María y tu espíritu de lucha."

Una mirada de orgullo cruzó por su mirada, que luego cambió por una expresión de incredulidad. "Conocías a mis hermanas?"

"Tom nunca te lo ha dicho?"

Christina (Mary Granger) desvió su vista al piso. "Nunca hablamos. Me envió una carta cuando Hermione recibió la suya. Ya era Ministro y quería hacerme saber que no enviaría a sus Aurores para arrestarme. Le devolví la carta agradeciéndole y disculpándome por lo que había hecho, pero nunca hablamos."

"Ya veo. Serena fue la que nos ayudó para entrar a Durmstrang y salvar a Tom. Y María fue un agente encubierta nuestra en Alemania; la conocí muy bien."

"Murió en Berlín." Dijo Christina con suavidad. "Una bomba aliada destruyó la taberna en la que trabajaba."

"En realidad, ella y su hijo Alan escaparon de Alemania con nosotros cuando rescatamos a Tom. Lo último que supe de ella fue en 1945. Vivía en una colonia Veela en Bulgaria." Christina se congeló ante la sorpresa.

Platicaron por la siguiente hora hasta que Harry se convenció de que la bruja ya no representaba una amenaza para su familia. Hasta le dijo que ya no tenía varita, aunque Harry no le creyó y apostaba que Tom la mantuvo vigilada durante mucho tiempo. Ansiaba arrojarle una buena maldición, pero si Tom la había perdonado, entonces el también tendría que hacerlo.

No intercambiaron palabras durante su trayecto de vuelta hacia el picnic. Harry estaba seguro que los Grangers estarían muy preocupados por _Mary_. Había algo que lo molestaba dentro de su mente: Hermione parecía ser la misma que la de su tiempo anterior. No quería decir eso que la antigua bruja oscura había sido también la abuela de su amiga en sus tiempos de estudiante?

Los viajes en el tiempo le hacían doler la cabeza.

La sonrisa maquiavélica de Tom cuando los vio regresar fue impagable, y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido idea suya. "El bribón me hizo encontrarme con Christina." Murmuró; por la mirada de la bruja, intuyó que pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

"Tom, creo que necesito quemar un poco de energía. Que tal un duelo de exhibición?" Ofreció Harry.

Antes de que Tom respondiera, Christina agregó: "Una gran idea. Me encantaría ver un duelo de magia. Quizá pueda ayudar al joven aquí presente, ya que usted tiene mucha más experiencia."

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Tom desapareció al ver las expresiones del Conde y de Christina, como si fueran lobos hambrientos. Por un momento dejó de ser el Ministro de magia y, junto a Dumbledore, uno de los dos magos más poderosos en muchas eras. En ese momento sintió que era nuevamente un alumno de sexto año mirando a dos de los luchadores mágicos más brutales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… quienes además habían sido sus maestros.

"Oh, demonios."

19 de Abril de 1997

Hogsmeade

"Y cómo ha estado tu semana, papá? No te he visto mucho."

Harry miró a su hijo mayor, suspirando. "Poniéndome al tanto del resto de mi familia, intentando comprender lo de tu madre. Toda la semana estuve escudándome tras mi Oclumancia pero sé que tengo que lidiar con ello. Dobby me ha estado ayudando a limpiar la casa."

Tom se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, que ahora eran antiguos. "Tenemos tantos recuerdos en esta casa, me alegra que hayas decidido volver. Pienso que mamá así lo querría."

"Es duro, sin embargo. Sigo esperando que aparezca en cualquier momento. Tú has envejecido mucho, pero yo no he cambiado nada."

Tom rió ante la broma. "Pues no soy yo quien tiene bisnietos."

Harry sonrió, un poco abatido. "Qué te trae por aquí? Tienes la misma mirada que solías tener cuando debías confesarme alguna estupidez."

Tom no le respondió.

Harry resopló. "Y es algo que crees que no quiero escuchar. Has hecho lo mismo cuanto a tus ocho años tú y Canuto llenaron de barro la casa. Escúpelo."

Ahora era Tom quien suspiraba. "No quería decirte esto pero recuerdo tus historias de cuando eras estudiante, así que no quiero cometer el mismo error."

"Dímelo."

"Hace unos doce meses, Sibyll Trelawney entró a mi oficina en trance y dijo: El hombre de mirada asesina, el vencedor y el salvador regresará. Y su llegada marcará el comienzo de la Oscuridad."

"Luego, se calló por unos segundos y despertó, confundida."

Harry lo miró shockeado.

"Parece que no ha acabado, papá."

* * *

**N. Del Traductor: Respecto a la continuación (Balancing Destinies), no creo que esté completa, así que veremos. Por lo pronto, he disfrutado los pocos Reviews que me han enviado. Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
